Truth
by RoyaldragonSevgisi15
Summary: After defeating Central and paying her Idol a visit to find some much needed answers, Nakiri Erina isn't so sure about anything anymore. Her world crumbles and suddenly she finds herself wondering if she'll be able to handle it all. And then there is Yukihira Soma, the boy responsible for all kinds of new feelings to rise within her, lately.
1. Chapter 1 A moment outside

Chapter 1: A moment outside

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for actually giving this a try and a big welcome to my very first Sorina Story.

I have to say, I've never written a story before, so this should be pretty interesting, right?

I intended this to be a short fiction with only a few chapters to see how it would go for me. I always read tons of new stories here and for the longest time I wished to publish one myself, but I never had the time or felt confident enough to do that.

Now however I thought I could finaly give it a shot and here we are.

I'm extremely nervous about this, mostly because I'm not from an English speaking country, you know? I really hope this first chapter turned out okay.

Please guys, write me a review and tell me what you think, I'm so not confident when it comes to those kinds of things. So please write me your criticism or general thoughts, that would really help me out.

I picked the Sorina pairing simply because they are one of my most favorite (right next to NaLu of course).

So, without further ado, I present you the first chapter of 'Truth'. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much again for reading.

Disclaimer. I unfortunately don't own Shokugeki no Soma, but if I did... let's just say Soma and Erina would be a couple from the beginning.

* * *

It was finaly over.

At last the nightmare had ended.

Outside at the door frame leading towards the wide balcony of the Polar Star dormitory stood Nakiri Erina and watched the night sky in front of her with an peaceful expression on her beautiful face.

She noticed that it was warmer than expected, considering how strong the wind blew out here. But, be that as it may, this surprise sure was a pleasent one nonetheless. So without wasting her time thinking about it any further she simply stripped out of her uniforms jacket and made her way towards the railing at the other end. There was too much on her mind at the moment anyway.

It had been quite a while since the last time she felt so at ease like this, which was why she intended to savor every last bit of peaceful content she could, before their second school year would start and throw all kinds of new challenges her way.

Inside the dormitory her newfound friends- it was still a somewhat strange feeling to admit, the people she once looked down on, were now the ones she trusted the most beside her grandfather, Hisako and even Alice- were in the midst of a huge party with music, lot's of freshly made snacks and, of course Ryokos special rice juice. After all, this celebration marked their recent victory over central and her fathers insane regime earlier today, so of course it had to be massive. They were all so happy about it that most of them even shed an, what seemed like endless amount of tears. Especially Tadokoro, which didn't really came as a surprise though. That girl was sensitive like that, hence Erina had made a silent vow to always help her out whenever she could. After all, it was her, who lead the heiress to this dorm while she was completely soaked from the rain that night. She would be grateful to her forever.

At first she celebrated with everyone else inside, but quickly found that she needed some time alone to think about things in quiet.

What had happened to her father that turned him into such a... tyrant?

What circumstance pushed him over the edge that he would go so far as to intend to shut down all diner shops around Japan- or even further, she honestly wasn't able to tell what was going through his head anymore, not that she ever could.

All she knew was, it had something to do with Yukihiras dad, but that was about it. She had no idea why though.

Would he know?

Could she maybe get some answers out of her idol?

Now that she was the new headmaster of the academy, she should have the luxury to make appointments with whomever she saw fit, right?

Although, it probably wouldn't be so easy to simply up and leave all her new responsibilities behind, just so she could pay her number one idol a visit. Everyone was counting on her now to get rid of every last one of centrals ridiculous ideals, organizations and lapdogs inside Toutski academy and she most certainly wouldn't let them down. Now that her grandfather had retired, it was up to her to fix the mess, her father left behind in his destruction. The school needed a clear cut from the horror it endured and Erina wanted to change things as soon as humanly possible. So leaving the school to get some- much needed- answers wasn't an option at this point. Personal affairs shouldn't matter for the time being.

Besides she didn't even had a clue, if Jouchirou Saiba was still in Japan or not. For all she knew he could be landing at the airport of some distant country by now.

Maybe she should just forget about everything and simply relax for a little while?

Who knew, perhaps there would be an opportunity to travel abroad once everything else around the school was taken care of.

With that thought she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze against her skin. It felt so nice- peaceful-, and for a moment she was even able to blend out all the sound coming from inside.

The temptation to just fall asleep right then and there became overwhelming and for a second Erina considered sitting down on the bench a few feet away from her and let sleeps welcoming arms embrace her.

"I feel so tired..."

"Then go get some rest already."

And all sound, she successfully blended out moments ago was now back with one swift motion. The calm feeling in her body was replaced by her heart skipping a few beats at once, before going berserk inside her chest.

Because of him.

Yukihira Soma.

The man, who saved her from all her terrors, her fears, her inhibitions and her insecurities. She quickly turned around to see him casually leaning against the door frame of the balcony entrance, hands in his pockets and an easy grin on his face.

How long had he been standing there?

And more importantly why did he even come here?

Wasn't he in the middle of an 'epic'- his choice of words, not hers- Shokugeki with their upperclassman Isshki when she left?

She was more than a little confused as to why he showed up like that, thus Erina gave him a wide eyed look before shaking her head with a small smile. Try as she might, she would never be able to solve the big puzzle that was Yukihira Soma, so why even bother now?

"I can't go to bed now, it would ruin the good mood everyone is in. Not to mention quite rude."

With that said, she turned her back to him again.

He stood still where he was a little while longer- probably just a few more minutes though-, before pushing himself away from the open door frame and making his way towards her. While walking he first let out a small sigh, then opened his mouth once more.

"If ya say so..."

After reaching her, he simply leaned on the railing of the balcony next to her, looking up at the stars as well.

"Why are you out here on your own Nakiri? You totally missed my victory against Isshki back there. We started playing poker right after that and I was looking forward to beat you again."

He chuckled quietly after his words.

She swore, he loved to do that, and it drove her literally crazy. But, she wouldn't be Nakiri Erina, if she let him get away with that.

"Hmpf, as if. We both know, you could never beat me in anything Yukihira. Watch your tongue."

Even though she purely intended to sound harsh and venomous, she ended up giggling instead, which wasn't convincing at all. Thus her words did not have the desired effect, she so desperately wanted them to. Yukihira laughed out loud now, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping away some tears from the corner of his eye with the other. As always he disregarded her words rather quickly without even considering, if she could actually mean what she said- that cocky bastard.

"Seriously Nakiri? You still gonna be that way after everything we just went through? Give me a break. And besides, don't you remember, how often I've won the last time we played? Man, your high and mighty attitude really is something else... But, I suppose that's just one more thing we all like about ya, right?"

After calming down from his laughter, he gave her a playful wink and a sincere smile, before turning his head towards the stars once again, leaving Erina blushing furiously, trying her best to not get frustrated by his comment- to no avail though. He just had this certain enticement to him, that always left her feeling flabbergasted and embarrassed to no end- as hard as it was to admit that.

She also turned her face towards the welcoming night breeze, as an attempt to hide her reaction. Ever since she stayed at the dorm and lived there with him- and the others of course-, she discovered an drastic increase in her heartbeat and a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach. She found it frustrating to be around him but due to reasons unknown to her, she wanted to see him as much as she could, despite her desperate attempts to deny it. She didn't understand why though and she blamed him for causing all these strange emotions in the first place. It was unusual for her to feel this way towards anyone and all she new was the fact that she didn't like it. Not knowing anything about these kinds of things, caused her to dislike her rising sensations rather quickly, as nice as they may be.

It repeatedly happened whenever this particular diner boy was near her and no matter how much she wanted to get irritated with him or just leave the room, she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't allow it for some reason.

And right now... it happened again.

She wanted to yell at him and tell him to leave her alone, but every inch inside her body refused to follow suit. And so, instead of insulting him or preferably get off the balcony herself, she just sighed and averted her gaze, giving no response this time- it didn't matter what she said anyway, as long as he was here, her heart wouldn't calm down. They indeed went through too much together to turn the tables back and be enemies again. Therefore she decided to drop the subject for now and focus on something else.

"Why did you come out here Yukihira? If the others are playing cards right now, shouldn't you be inside, throwing a fit, because of loosing one round or something?"

She was rather dumbfounded- to say the least- to see him give no protest whatsoever. Not even so much as another presumptuous comment came out of his mouth, which struck her as quite odd considering his usual demeanor.

He just stood there, still leaning his arms against the railing of the balcony and viewing the night sky above them. What she could see clear as day however, was the change of his facial expression. The challenging grin from before melted into something softer, causing Erinas heart to go on a massive rampage yet again. He also had, what seemed to be a far away look in his eyes now, like he was there with her but at the same time wasn't. She wondered, what he was thinking about, but didn't dare to ask.

Why, she couldn't say though.

What was the meaning of that warm smile?

Couldn't he turn his head her way, so she had a better view of this dreamy expression?

It wasn't often, you could see a look like that on Yukihira Somas face after all.

Of course she knew from day one of their meeting at the entrance exam, that he was a very handsome boy, but this certain gaze, she saw for the first time right now, made her unwillingly rephrase that statement, 'he's gorges- beautiful even'. But of course she would rather have a Shokugeki with monkeys in the forest than admit that out loud. Allowing herself to get mesmerized by his looks in silence was enough.

At That thought, the heiress felt her cheeks redden for what felt like the hundredth time at this point, thus she quickly averted her eyes yet again.

When would it stop? This was slowly but surely getting out of hand. She had only one word to describe her current predicament: 'infuriating', that was all it was.

Purely infuriating.

Not being able to control the movements of her own head really got on her nerves.

While desperately trying to calm down, she almost missed Yukihiras answer to her previous question.

What were they talking about again?

"I noticed you weren't with us in Zenjis Room anymore and went looking for ya. When I past the hallway, I saw the balcony door open, so I came over to close it real quick but seems like you were out here all along. You could have said something, ya know? Considering, how long it took me to find ya, I'm pretty sure the others must be all done with the game by now."

He turned his head slightly towards her and gave her another teasing wink. In that instant she definitely knew, she couldn't hold her irritation in any longer.

"Oh yeah? W-well, who told you to come look for me in the first place, huh?"

Hearing her annoyed tone, he couldn't help but laugh once more, even though this time it wasn't as loud as last time. "No one. I kinda figured, since you know, you left so silently, there must be something on your mind, right?"

After repeating that in her head, it sounded like a reasonable explanation. And she had to admit, she was a little impressed. Who would have guessed, that Yukihira Soma could come to those kinds of conclusions on his own? Not that he was stupid- quite the opposite in fact-, but hearing that stunned her, to say the least. It would appear, that he kept an watchful eye on his friends and knew exactly when to come out and say the right words to successfully cheer them up.

The only question now occupying her thoughts however was, did she even need it?

Was she seriously feeling down right now?

The answer came faster, than she wanted it to.

Yes.

She was feeling sad and maybe even a little lonely after beating central, which made perfect sense to her, now that the constant adrenaline and nervousness- not to mention the constant worrying over everyone else, who failed at the exams before- from their final battle earlier were finally calming down. All that was left, was the worn out state of her emotions and the tired aches in her body.

She was sad about her father. She was concerned about her new position as Headmaster. She just wanted to stop thinking and fall asleep right then and there.

Again, she was shocked, that Yukihira seemed to have picked up on that and followed her outside to...

To do what exactly?

Cheer her up, like he would with all their other friends?

She had a distant feeling, that it wouldn't do her much good at this point though, as disappointing as it was.

Apparently her face reflected these thoughts too, if the frown the redhead sported, when turning to look at her was anything to go by.

"Come on Nakiri, give me some credit, I'm not that ignorant ya know. Clearly there is something bothering you, but as usual, you won't tell anyone and just up and leave the room to deal with it on your own. I don't really know why I even came out here to begin with, when it's obvious you already made your choice to stay silent for whatever reason, right? I just thought that maybe you..." He shook his head and sighed in frustration, before continuing. However it seemed as though he wasn't going to say what he previously intended to, which somehow caused Erina to feel a tinge of disappointment wash through her. Why couldn't he just continue where he left off?

"Never mind... . Look Nakiri, I say it again, if you're tired, go get some rest. No one would consider it as rude, trust me. You should know that by now, shouldn't ya? Want me to carry you to your room?"

There it was again.

That wide, carefree grin of his.

So bright, that for a moment it made Erina forget about all her fears simply by looking at him.

She blinked once, twice, before bursting out laughing like crazy. She should never ever have underestimated the person before her, that much she understood now. She realized she couldn't deny it anymore, their conversations brought her pure joy. It was crazy, but true and she would cherish every second she shared with him. It was like a breath of fresh air, she needed so badly- craved it even.

He tilted his head to one side, looking at her fondly with a smaller- much softer and more affectionate- smile on his face, while she giggled wholeheartedly.

Yukihira was the reason for so many new sensations, that happened inside her body and she couldn't help but like it- like him. Even though she didn't know what they meant, even though it irritated her to no end, she felt content at the moment. The comment about carrying her to her room was a good example of why she savored his company so much these days. She could let loose and simply enjoy her youth without having to care much about reputations, appearances, status and whatnot.

There was simply no one in this world, more considerate and caring than him, that much was certain. And she was finally able to see and appreciate that now.

Calming down from her laughter, she wanted to respond to that exact remark he just made, when suddenly a more important thought came to mind. Something, she should have said way earlier today, but never had the chance to. Before she knew, she had already forgotten about it but right at that moment it came back to her with full force. Nonetheless, she felt guilty for not remembering sooner. However, she was confident to do more than just make up for her mistake right here.

With determination shining in her eyes, she turned her body completely towards Yukihira, who was still smiling at her- god, she swore, if he wouldn't cut that out soon, her heart would jump right out of her chest- and began to speak.

"Yukihira, I... I have something to tell you. It's- It's not much a-and I'm not sure, if it would even mean anything to you or not b-but... well..."

'Calm down, you can do this. Just say what you have to say and walk back to your room in grace. Not a big deal.'

Yukihira, now sporting a somewhat puzzled expression, looked at her expectantly in patience. He didn't say a word other than a confused 'hmm?' and a small gesture with his hand, encouraging her to go on.

"I-It's just... I-I wanted to... thank you. Thank you for everything you did for me. Thank you for showing me the right path, for reminding me of the way I wanted to cook, for teaching me how important it is to have friends by my side, helping and supporting me along the way. Thank you so much for helping me and making me feel better, whenever I felt sad or worried. I'm deeply in your dept, and although I feel like there is nothing I can do to repay you, I will still try my very best to do just that. You have my eternal gratitude. And... again I'm so sorry f-for causing that much trouble for you and the others here at the dorm. None of you would have had to deal with this mess, if- if I hadn't come here in the first place."

By now, Erina was standing in a position, she normally would never ever even consider doing in her life.

She bowed her upper body low in front of the diner boy she insulted on so many occasions before. Her bangs concealed her face, blocking it from anyone's view, while a particularly strong gust of wind played with her long honey blond locks. She had her eyes closed, praying to god, that he wouldn't make fun of her and that this awkward moment would end soon. She felt a little disgraceful, but figured for only this once in her lifetime, she could endure it. There would never be another situation, where she had to thank Yukihira of all people for something again anyway, that she would make sure of.

When she didn't hear a response of some sort, she decided to open her eyes again and risk a glimpse up from her bowing position in front of him to see what was going on. Only to find herself staring at a face that clearly reflected the owners inner turmoil.

Yukihira was officially in the biggest state of shock she had ever seen. His chin was almost touching the ground and his eyes looked like they were about to fall right out of his thick skull. He was gawking at her rather bewildered and shook his head multiple times as if trying to comprehend what just happened. It also seemed like he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming somehow, which struck her as kind of odd. Was it really that hard to imagine, she would be grateful to him for all he had done for her? Really?

When she straitened up again, he slowly looked like he got over the first shock and gave her the most beautiful yet still somehow confused smile she had ever seen, causing her heart to make all kinds of somersaults inside her chest, and her blood to shoot right to her head.

"W-wow, what the...?" Apparently the aftermath of that mind blow consisted of chopped sentences and continuous mumbling though. The first things coming out of his mouth were quite hard for Erina to make out, which he eventually seemed to notice as well. So after clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Nakiri... w-what are you talking about? Why would you thank me for something like that? And what's with that apology, huh? Nothing that happened was your fault, and we all helped you because we wanted to, got it? It was our own decision. You have nothing to thank me for. It was more like you helped us- helped me in the end, remember? You were the one, who led us through this whole thing and well... I feel like I should be thanking you for that. Without you... we couldn't have done it, and as much as it pains me to say this, even twice in one day, you still are above me, so it was all thanks to you, we were able to win. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. But! Let me make this clear too, since I'm constantly repeating myself anyways. I will come for you Nakiri, just you wait. One day I'll surpass you, and that day is going to be sooner than you might think."

As soon as he finished his rant, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, leaving her staring at him utterly speechless.

"Oh man..., now I have the feeling I'll never be able to get this image out of my head for the rest of my life. Seriously... you're full of all kinds of surprises, aren't ya? That was definitely the last thing I expected."

Yes, now it was definitely her turn to be bewildered, it seemed.

Did he seriously not blame her for anything?

Not one bit?

She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her, as a beautiful smile graced her own face.

"W-well, in that case..., I can't wait to see you try and reach my skill level Yukihira, I'm more than ready to take you on anytime you want."

She wasn't entirely sure about this because of the poor lighting they had out here, but she could have sworn, she saw the lightest hint of a blush spreading on the boys cheeks after hearing her words and receiving a playful wink from her- if he could do it to her all the time and leave her blushing furiously, then so could she. However she figured, that it couldn't possibly be true though and so dismissed it immediately.

Why would Yukihira of all people feel embarrassed because of something she said or did?

It made no sense whatsoever.

Before she knew it, he smirked devilishly, emphasizing his natural boyish charm, and brought his face a bit down, thus invading her personal space. The challenging glint in his eyes caused her heart to flutter once more.

"Oh is that so? Bring it on, princess! Talking all big like that won't help ya in the end. I will get there, just have a little patience, will ya?"

His voice betrayed not one amount of self doubt- quite the opposite actually-, and she unwillingly had to admit, that... she believed him. This Chef standing before her had the potential to reach great heights in the future. She had known this for a while, but was simply too proud to accept it.

What had changed?

Why could she admit it to herself now?

She didn't know, but whatever the reason, she found that she didn't care as much, as she used to. He would never reach her culinary skill level anyway so she had nothing to worry about, right?

That thought however didn't sound quite as delightful, as she would have hoped it would, which cased her even more inner turmoil.

Why didn't it sound appealing anymore?

The thought of Yukihira never being able to stand by her side as an equal felt... wrong somehow.

He deserved to be at the top, hence why she chose him to be the first seat.

She figured, her pride had something to do with it again. He clearly had proven himself, no questions asked, but he still wasn't from higher status. Having a humble background could prove itself to be quite the issue when trying to make a name for oneself as a famous Chef. He would have to face many obstacles and hardships along the way, but... she had the feeling, that he was more than capable of handling all of them. If there was one fact, she had to point out about Yukihira Soma, it would be his burning desire to face and overcome every challenge, every opposition.

She found, that she liked kind of his determination now.

It felt like a dare, one she was oh so willing to accept.

Wow, she really had changed, hadn't she? Before, she would have spilled over with irritation whenever his name was mentioned in her presence. Now however, she found herself yearning for his company. Strange, how fast things could change.

As a response to his previous words, she simply grinned right back at him with flushed cheeks and her head tilted back, due to their close proximity.

"How interesting, it would appear, my declaration of gratitude from before gave a certain someone the delusional idea, he could actually best me in a Shokugeki or something."

Her grin turned into a sweet smile now.

Yukihiras features seemed to relax as well, while he was staring back down at her with an somehow unreadable expression.

"It's not delusional, if I can pull it off, right? You won't even know what hit ya. Remember, anything can happen at any time."

"Is that a threat?"

At this, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"More like a promise, I'd say."

"A promise to beat me? Seriously, you are so hopeless."

He gave her a low chuckle in response, but said nothing else. After a few seconds of meeting his warm gaze, she felt herself lost in these impressive depths of pure gold again. By now their faces where so close, his breath was tickling her skin, while his nose almost touched hers.

When did they ended up only a few inches away from each other?

He had his head turned towards her but other than that, his body was still leaning against the railing, unlike herself. She was facing him completely, only having one hand holding on to the cold metal for support.

Was it her then, who initiated their close proximity?

The wind blew in her ears, gently waving her hair from one side to the other. Her mind was clouded, unable to form even one strait line of thought.

She felt her heart going berserk and her knees shaking. Not again!

What was happening to her?

Wasn't it supposed to not get out of control like that?

First it was just the harmless staring, she wanted to get a hold of, but now her entire body language seemed to yearn for him- begging him to touch her however he pleased.

At what point did she change her position again?

She didn't know and quickly realized she didn't care. All her senses were focused on him and him alone. Erina was so nervous, she thought she would faint right then and there.

His next words came as a low mutter, which caused her eyes to close shut, somehow automatically.

"Y'know what? I think I really am at this point."

And with that the short distance between them closed and their lips met.

The kiss was tender, yet still cautious at the same time. No one knew where to go from here, until Erina slowly started to press her lips a little harder against his, her emotions simply overpowering her at the moment. Yukihira tilted his head further to the side to get even closer and followed suit. At this point, the once innocent kiss turned into something way more passionate and steamy. He opened his mouth, sending his tongue out to lick over the girls lips, causing a pleasant shiver down her spine and her knees to weaken. She followed his example more than willingly by sending her own tongue out to meet his half way. A shock wave of pure pleasure went through her body the moment their tongues started battling for dominance, switching from Erinas mouth to Yukihiras and vise versa. Eventually it was the redhead, who took control once again, completely ravishing Erinas mouth by exploring every inch and every corner his tongue could find. The heiress had the feeling, her legs would give in any second now, but it seemed Yukihira picked up on that as well- of course he did- and quickly held on to her hips with both hands, thus bringing her closer to his body so she would be steady for now. She held his shirt in a firm, almost desperate grip and pressed herself even harder against him. Even though it was warm outside- she had even discarded her jacket earlier-, she still seeked his natural body heat for some reason. She wanted to feel everything of him, and for a second she even wished, their clothes weren't in the way.

What was she doing?

This was Yukihira for crying out loud.

Since when did he know how to kiss like that? Although to be fair, this was her first kiss, so she couldn't tell, if he was good or not, but she concluded, since he drove these kinds of strange sensations out of her- wanting to feel the warm skin underneath his diner uniform was most definitely something she should be concerned about-, he must be gifted, right? She wasn't able to think strait and the more Yukihira sucked on her bottom lip and teased her with his tongue, the more she lost herself in this rush. His lips were so soft and pressed even harder against her own hungrily. He seemed to feel the same way she did at the moment, considering how he was shivering lightly and pressing himself further into her body.

While her hands slowly released his shirt and came up to cherish his face- why, she couldn't say though- his tenderly went up and down her sides, before going all the way around her waist, causing her to let out a small muffed moan. His touch felt so perfect and... just so right against her skin, she found herself secretly wishing- begging- for more. He was literally kissing her senseless right now and she couldn't get enough of it.

After what felt like a eternity- but probably were just a few seconds or so- they slowly broke apart to get some much needed air. Not too far away though- she could still feel his shaky breath against her skin. Her blush now resembled his hair color, causing a thin layer of sweat to run down the side of her face due to the pressing heat she felt.

Their eyes locked and she felt a, quite pleasurable jolt of electricity go through her entire body once more. He still held on to her waist, while her hands rested on his shoulders now. She didn't want him to let go yet- not yet- and it appeared he felt the same way, judging by the tightening of his grip around her.

Again the question as to what had just transferred between them popped into her head.

Had they actually...

Of course, she wasn't the only one thinking about that. It was evident in Yukihiras eyes, that he was asking himself similar questions. She could practically see the gears in his head turning. He seemed confused, maybe bewildered even and she couldn't blame him really, feeling the same amount of confusion herself.

Why did Yukihira kiss her?

Or was it her?

She honestly couldn't remember, who it was that made the first move, but that didn't matter right now anyway.

How did this happen?

Slowly she let go of his shoulders, feeling able to stand on her own again, and he quickly released her waist, as if just realizing that he was still holding on to her. Her face felt extremely hot, she was still shaking all over, and on top of that her heart was beating one mile a minute. She needed to get it together quickly.

Taking one step away from him to try and clear her mind, Erina just waited breathlessly and prayed, that he would address her first. She just couldn't come up with anything at the moment, no matter how much effort she put into it.

To her huge relief, she didn't have to wait that long.

"Nakiri, I..., how..., I'm..., I mean..."

"Soma! Erina!"

He was abruptly interrupted by the fast approaching Tadokoro Megumi, who waved a hand at them worriedly.

To get thrown out of their dazed states this abruptly came as a huge surprise for the two Chefs, still standing a few feet away from one another near the railing of the balcony. Naturally it caused them both to jump in fright and bring even more space between them.

Tadokoro seemed confused after seeing this, which Erina didn't blame her for, she would most likely be puzzled by their behavior as well.

"Uhhh... guys? Why are you out here? We were starting to get worried after none of you came back. Is everything alright? You look like, you've seen a ghost."

Luckily, the diner Chef was the first to respond. She still couldn't get over her shock.

"Ehhh..., no- I mean yes, I- I mean... well, you see... we just..."

'He still can't form a simple sentence by now? Seriously Yukihira?'

"You see, we just talked for a while about this and that until I thanked him for everything you guys did for me. After that he got into a 'shock state' of some sort I assume. He'll get over it eventually."

She had to say, she was rather proud of herself for that answer. It wasn't a lie, Yukihira was definitely shocked to hear her thanking him. And admitting, that she had expressed her gratitude towards him wasn't that mortifying, considering she planed on doing it for all her other friends as well once they got back inside. She just left out everything else that had happened after that particular moment.

"Oh, I see."

Tadokoro believed her immediately of course, for which the blonde was very thankful for, and send Yukihira a scolding look. "Soma, it's not really polite to respond in such a manner, you know?"

"Yeah... sure... whatever you s- hold on a second, what?"

It seemed he got his sassy attitude back now, filling Erina with relief and annoyance at the same time.

"I'm not being impolite, she caught me off guard, I didn't expect that! I mean can you imagine Nakiri here actually thanking you or even apologizing for something?"

While talking, he pointed his thumb towards her, causing her to feel irritation slowly creeping up her back again. What happened to the boy, who couldn't even get one word out just a second ago? Or the one, who couldn't get his hands off of her while they kissed?

Who's touches were so gentle yet firm, so tender yet demanding, so...

She felt herself blush again and quickly stopped her thought's right there before Tadokoro got suspicious. Not that she would but Erinas mind didn't function the way it was supposed to right now, thus she was overly paranoid for someone finding out about what happened between Yukihira and herself here. But now was not the time to worry about who might find out and who might already know. Now was the time to put one red headed commoner back in his place before he got any funny ideas.

With one confident step after another, she made her way back towards him, responding to his rude comment as she went.

"And what is that supposed to mean now? I have you know, I'm perfectly capable of thanking someone or humbly apologizing for my mistakes mister 'I am invincible, so I challenge the whole school to fight me for my first seat'. I haven't even lectured you for that foolish stunt you pulled, what the hell was that even about Yukihira? Are you out of your mind?"

For effectively redirecting the content of their conversation, she gave her inner self another proud pet on the back.

"What? Where did that come from? I never said I was invincible, did I?"

"Ahm guys...?"

"You might as well have. Honestly, do you think it's fun to get on everybody's bad side? I can't believe you. And don't think I forgot about that trick you pulled in our Shokugeki earlier. Throwing all our plans out the window like that, honestly. You put us into one hell of a risky situation, are you aware of that?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Seriously Nakiri? I already told you, I was confident in you getting us through this, remember? Let it go already, geeze."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"

"Guys please!"

Both turned their attention once again to the quite uncomfortable looking Tadokoro, who stood there with both hands clenched into fists, pressing firmly against her chest. They were surprised to see the girl actually raising her voice and shutting them both up so easily.

"I don't really get, why you are bickering so much, but perhaps we should go back inside now, before the others get upset and start searching for all three of us?"

At that, no one was able to disagree and without further delay, all three made their way back to their waiting friends, Erina turning away from Yukihira with huff and a flip of her long hair..

While walking, she couldn't help but risk a few glances towards the red headed Chef beside her though.

What did they just do?

Was this for real?

They acted like nothing happened in front of Tadokoro, but what would happen the next time they were alone together?

Erina prayed for things to not get awkward between them from now on. She didn't want to loose a friend right after realizing what a great person he actually was.

But first she needed to calm down her still rampaging heart and figure out what these feelings meant.

And then there still was this other pressing issue of finding out what exactly happened to her father before he turned into a madman. She needed to know, in order to avoid it happening to herself somehow. She didn't want to end up like him, even though he was her father.

Perhaps she could start doing that tomorrow though, for now she needed to get some shuteye before she would go berserk herself.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

* * *

Hey guys!

I wanted to present you something a little better (at least I hope it is better) because I didn't like the amount of mistakes I made as well.


	2. Chapter 2 On nights like these

Chapter 2: On nights like these

Heyyo again!

I'm back with the second chapter of 'Truth' and let me tell you guys this... YOU'RE FREAKING AMAZING! I mean seriously all your reviews are so heartwarming and adorable I really loved every single one of them thank you soooo much! I swear, I was screaming every time I received a new notification about someone following, reviewing or marking it as a favorite, it was insane! This honestly means a lot to me so thanks a million guys, you're the best!

With that said, let me present you the next chapter right here. Erina has some... issues to deal with this time, but let's see how it goes, shall we?

Please write me again, if you see mistakes or something you don't like, it really helps me a lot. I hope you'll enjoy reading, I couldn't wait to show this to you!

Take care guys.

* * *

After they got back inside, Erina decided to join them for one last round of Poker before heading to bed.

All of them were pretty persistent, literally throwing themselves at her, begging her to play, and she found, she didn't have the heart to reject them. That, and the uncomfortable feeling of being watched by two golden eyes almost nervously, didn't give her the rest, she so desperately desired.

Seriously, what was his problem?

He was behaving way to apprehensive and jumped out of fright every time someone touched his shoulder, asking him if he was okay.

He really needed to get it together or otherwise the rest of their friends might find out!

Although to be fair, she wasn't doing much better at this point herself. Her blush didn't die down as of yet- when pointed out by Alice, she said it was because of the warm temperature outside, way to quickly. This was sure to raise even more suspicion. Then there were her knees, which still felt a little wobbly.

But Erina tried her very best to overlook these circumstances and focus on their game for the time being. Thinking about it would make matters so much worse, than they needed to be. She didn't have the strength for that. At least not tonight. The events of today and the kiss just drained her energy completely.

"I win!"

"What, No fair! Come on Alice, you've been at the top three times in a row already, why won't you just tell us, how you do it?" Yuki seemed frustrated about the fact that the white haired Nakiri was the victor in all their rounds so far, which didn't really came as a surprise. She probably played a lot with her parents back in Denmark. Sometimes Erina wondered, if she ever felt lonely here without them.

What did surprise the blonde heiress however, was the lack of reaction from a certain someone. Didn't he realize that the game ended, with him loosing? Apparently not. How deep in thought was he?

"Nakiri, you with us?"

Confused, she turned her head towards an amused looking Isshki, who was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ehh, come again...?"

He just laughed at her answer, which caused her to lower her head in embarrassment. That's what she got for spacing out so easily, she guessed. Stupid kiss. Stupid Yukihira. It wasn't her place to care, whether he was deep in thought or not anyway.

"Ahh, so that means you weren't. Well, we were talking about everyone's plans for summer break, now that this school year is officially over and everything. I was just asking you, if you had anything in mind yet."

What? Weren't they discussing her cousins impressive card game abilities just a moment ago? How long has she been paying them no mind?

'So, Yukihira and I are in the same boat then, huh?'

Neither of them acknowledged, what was going on around them. How embarrassing.

She couldn't afford to get distracted by him, thus Erina concentrated on giving her response instead.

Before answering however, she had to think about the question for a bit.

Summer break...

The time, where all students would indulge themselves in all kinds of fun activities and never even once think about school work. They would laugh together, play games like this, go to the beach or maybe just relax at home or something.

Well, everyone but her.

Erina had to fill out lot's and lot's of paperwork and meet important people to discuss the future of the academy. A tiring and uneventful summer break awaited her, no doubt.

At that moment she suddenly caught Yukihira eyes again, staring right at her from across the other end of the small room with an unreadable expression. It seemed, he gave up on trying to comprehend what had transpired between them, and was now completely devoted to her conversation with Isshki.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. So far, the only thing I can think of doing, is taking care of all that paperwork, waiting for me in grandfathers office- I mean... my office..." It sounded so weird, she doubted, she would ever get used to this.

"Are you alright Miss Erina?"

With a small smile, she nodded her head towards Hisako, who was sitting to her left, also eyeing her with an somehow unreadable look on her face.

Maybe it was because she felt too tired to think about anything at all, but it slowly pissed her off, that she couldn't read her friends expressions right now. And just when she needed it the most, in order to choose the most fitting words. She settled for a classic reply, that was sure to have the desired effect.

"Yes Hisako, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired though..."

It wasn't a lie, she really did feel like she could pass out any second.

Her friend seemed satisfied with that answer, thus Erina tuned her attention back towards Isshki to pick up their conversation again. Only to find herself staring at Yukihira instead for what seemed like the millionth time at this point. His gaze was so intense- he didn't even make the effort to hide it in any way, that idiot-, she almost choked on her next words.

Why. Was. He. Staring. At. Her?

Better yet, why couldn't she just ignore it?

It was way too suspicious for gods sake, what was he- or they, for that matter- thinking? Then again he- they- probably wasn't at all, for all she knew.

And right when her rush was finally calming down too, it came back at full force. She felt her cheeks heating up and her pulse getting out of control again. Damn him!

"What's up with you Yukihira? Haven't you noticed who won the game again? Don't tell me, you're still reminiscing about your victory over Isshki here? Just you wait, next time it's gonna be you and me, and I swear I won't loose!"

"Oh come on Takumi, give him a break! Obviously that's not what he has on his mind right now so just back off!"

"What was that!?"

The next thing Erina knew, Ikumi and Takumi were in a heated argument while the redhead still hadn't turned his eyes away from her. Was he seriously that lost in thought again?

"Alright you two that's enough. Honestly, I'm starting to feel kind of sleepy as well, so how about we call it a night, guys, sound good?"

At that, she finally broke eye contact with the Chef sitting across the room, in order to gaze at their upperclassman in Thanks. Finally she would get some rest! Erina was more than grateful to him for freeing her from the diner boys excessive gaze. Even though he probably didn't even realize, he was staring at her.

While they were outside, he did say, it was obvious that something troubled her, and that she also wouldn't come around and tell them about it anytime soon- of course she wouldn't. Considering how much they all helped her already, she didn't want to burden them any more than she already had. So, if that was the case, could he be watching her as an attempt to figure it out on his own then?

Or was he simply just thinking about the kiss, like she was?

Erina didn't know, and to be honest, she couldn't care less right now.

The others agreed as well, leaving the room in a sudden hurry. Of course, right when the first ones rushed outside- that being Ryoko, Shun and Yuki-, Zenji started to throw a fit, complaining about them never cleaning up their messes before walking out. Tadokoro was the one, who promised to help out next time, and closed the door behind her, since she was the last person to step into the hallway.

Because they were living so close by, it was easy enough for Akira, Ikumi, and the Aldini-brothers to head to their respective homes on foot. And yet here they all were, standing in a half circle, still joking and arguing in harmless fun with one another as if not wanting to let the celebration come to an end, before eventually going their separate ways.

That left them with only Alice, Ryo and Hisako, who wished the rest of their group a good night as well, and made their way to the front door, saying that they already had a car waiting for them outside. The new headmaster followed close by behind them, wanting to see them off in private. She turned back one last time to risk a quick glance at Yukihira, who was now in a what appeared to be deep conversation with Tadokoro, while going back across the hall opposite from her. Not once had he looked her way after leaving Zenjis room, which was quite odd, considering how openly he seemed to stare while being inside there.

Why wasn't he meeting her gaze now?

This was not how things were supposed to turn out, right?

In her beloved shoujo Manga, the main protagonists instantly became a couple after they kissed. Yes, they were shy around each other and blushed whenever their eyes met, but they still talked or at least stayed together for the rest of the night.

Not that she wanted something of this sort with the redhead- of course not-, but him ignoring her like that admittedly stung a bit. She didn't think he would go so far as to avoid talking to her completely now.

Their kiss was way beyond the boundary of what could be called 'innocent', which was why she had no way of comparing it to her Manga in the first place. The kisses there were harmless and lasted only a few seconds. So far, nothing seemed to fit, and Erina began to lose hope that they would be able to avoid the awkwardness, that was sure to come eventually in the next couple of days. It was disappointing somehow, but she figured, she should start getting used to it. Being without a friend wasn't something new to her after all.

Throwing her long hair back over her shoulder, she simply walked down the stairs, annoyed with herself for even wasting her time to watch him leave. She didn't have time to feel sad.

"Why don't you come home with us Erina? Now that uncle Azami isn't around anymore, you have no reason to stay here, right? Come back already, I miss you."

"You mean, you miss to taunt me all day."

With that said, the heiress regarded her cousin with a blank expression, as if to say 'are you kidding me right now?'.

It was no secret that this she-devil before her loved to mess with the blonde most of the time. But, she supposed Alice had a point. It was indeed time to head back...

"Don't be like that Erina, I really mean it. Ryo! Tell her how much I miss her at home."

"Ehh..., Mistress Alice really misses you at... home Miss Erina, please come back."

"Most convincing, Ryo. I guess we still have to work on that, don't we?"

He gave no response, which Erina didn't blame him for. Sometimes it was better to just keep quiet and let Alice handle things herself.

"Miss Alice is right, Miss Erina. Please consider coming home."

Hisako gave her a pleading look, which made the heiress feel all the worse.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. In fact..., the day after tomorrow seems convenient, doesn't it? It's a Saturday and everyone else will be heading out for their vacation anyway. I want a proper chance to express my gratitude before leaving this dorm guys, they've done so much for me after all."

"I understand. Well..., Saturday it is then. Hisako and I will come help you packing, right?"

"Of course! Please let me know if there is anything you want me to bring you from the Estate Miss Erina, I'd be happy to provide you with anything you may need."

"Thank you Hisako, I'll be fine."

With that, they excused themselves with a smile and turned around to walk out, Ryo right behind them.

Erina closed the door with a tired sigh and made her way back up the stairs. It was time, she got some sleep in herself.

'So I'll be leaving on Saturday, huh? Well it was bound to happen eventually, I overstayed my welcome a long time ago anyway, I suppose.'

Entering her room, she quickly got under the warm covers of her bed and closed her eyes, already feeling herself drift off to sleep.

'You want to become a exquisite Chef, don't you Erina?'

'Yes father.'

'You will obey my orders, won't you?'

'Yes father.'

'Throw it away Erina, anything less than perfection has no place at a dining table.'

'But father, I don't want to throw this away. It doesn't taste awful, really.'

'It's garbage and therefore not worthy to be eaten. Do it now Erina, or you will have to face the consequences.'

'Please father you're hurting me, please stop! Let go!'

'Father! Father! Please don't lock me up in here, please! I'll be good, I swear! Look, I'm throwing the food away, you see? Please let me out, I'm scared father, please!'

'Father, I don't like the dark, please, please let me out. I will obey, I promise! Father I'm scared and it's cold in here, let me out! I want to go to Mama! I want Mama! Please!'

'Now Erina, what have you learned so far? Tell me everything you know.'

'All gourmet dishes need to be prepared in utmost perfection, meaning only ingredients with the highest quality are to be used. Everything less than pleasing is... i-is considered garbage, unworthy, trash and disposable. Therefore, the best way to spare the customers a headache is to... t-throw it away immediately.'

'Very good my daughter. Now, I want you to go to get some practice in, to make sure, you understood everything.'

'Yes father.'

'You're useless. I can't accept a daughter, who proves herself worthless to our ideals. Have you no shame? Stay in here and and repent your actions.'

'But father, it's dark and cold in here. And I don't have anywhere to sleep, there's nothing in here. Please don't lock me up in this place again, I don't like it here, please! Father don't go, please! Father let me out! I'm begging you, let me out!'

"Let me out!"

The piercing scream of Nakiri Erina filled the otherwise quiet room, as she sat up in her bed abruptly. She was drenched in cold sweat, shaking all over.

Her eyes were wide open yet completely unfocused, while tears ran down her face uncontrollably. Panting heavily, she felt her heart getting out of control and Panic starting to fill her mind.

Where was she?

Suddenly the door to her room burst wide open, revealing a couple of people standing there in what seemed like complete shock.

The next thing she knew, the lights were turned on, and she was held in someones arms, while surrounded by all these people. Her face was pressed against a small yet warm chest. She didn't understand what was going on, her mind still unable to comprehend the situation before her.

"Erina! Do you hear me? Hey Erina! What happened? Are you okay? Everything's fine, it was just a dream! Please stop crying!"

A Girl.

Who again?

She gave no response, her tears seemed endless at this point.

"Yuki, can you go get her a glass of water ?"

A boy this time.

Who?

What was wrong with his voice? It sounded so... concerned.

"I'm on it!"

"She is shaking terribly. Erina please talk to me! Why did you scream like that? What happened?"

This came from the person holding her again. It was like she was begging the heiress to give some kind of response. But no matter how much she pleaded, Erina couldn't answer, her mind being blank at the moment.

"Is she okay?"

"I think Megumi got this guys. From what I can tell, it was just a bad dream. Everything's alright, so we should go back to bed now. I'm sure Erina wouldn't like to have an audience this big. Soma, Megumi, we leave the rest to you then."

"Got it. Thanks Isshki."

"Are you sure, she's gonna be fine? She looks pretty traumatized to me! I don't want to go to bed knowing she's still in bad shape."

"Yeah, me neither."

While talking, these two other girls had tears forming in their eyes, being effected by all this as well, it seemed.

"I'm confident Soma and Megumi can take good care of her. And besides, I don't think we would be of much help anyway. Only blocking the room isn't going to solve anything, don't you think? Come on everyone, let's go."

With that, the door was closed behind them, leaving only two other people with the still trembling blonde.

"Erina please listen, we're here! You hear me? We are with you- your friends-, you don't need to be scared anymore. Please stop crying. Whatever it was that frightened you, it's gone now."

Friends...?

It- or in this case, he was gone now...?

She was... save?

Slowly her vision began to clear out, and she was finally able to see the familiar faces of her friends.

That's right, she was here at the Polar Star dormitory, with all of them close by.

It was just a dream...

The one pressing Erina so tightly against her chest was Tadokoro Megumi, the one bringing her the water was Yoshino Yuki. Isshki told everyone to leave the room- which she was very grateful for-, and the one thanking their upperclassman for his effort and sending Yuki downstairs for a refreshment to begin with was...

With her eyes focused again, she immediately found Yukihira staring at her in... disbelief? It was hard to make out from the distance. His voice had been shaking, clearly betraying his emotional state at the moment- almost like he had the nightmare and not her.

How come? Was he scared about what he might see when entering her room? Had her scream been that frightening?

Finally calming down a bit, Erina slowly pushed herself away from Tadokoro, who loosened her hold on the heiress a bit, as if not sure whether or not she should release her completely yet.

"T-thanks you guys, I'm... I'm fine now, really. I'm s-sorry for causing such a c-commotion this... this late at night."

Her stuttering didn't help her sound convincing at all.

She felt ashamed of herself for troubling them so much. It really was time leave this dorm already, so no one would be inconvenienced by her anymore.

"Don't say that Erina, it's okay, trust me. You mean a lot to us, so of course we get worried and want to make sure, you're alright."

She send a small smile Tadokoros way, appreciating all the girls efforts. This was just one more point to add to her list of things, she owed this girl. Erina had no idea how to repay her, and she hated her brain for that.

"She's right, Nakiri. Don't worry about stuff like that, it's fine."

All Erina could do was turn her head towards him and nod mechanically. Now he decided to talk to her again?

"Do-do you, maybe... want to talk about it"

"Thanks Tadokoro, but I think I'll pass. There is no need to bring it up now that I feel better. Besides I've already forgotten most of it anyway."

She gave them the best reassuring smile she could muster, feeling like she wouldn't be able to keep this facade up for much longer. She needed to think.

Alone.

"Anyway, you two should probably go back to bed too, it's almost... five in the morning, I'd say."

"A-are you sure, you will be okay on your own now?" Tadokoro seemed unconvinced, which didn't surprise the blonde at all.

'Considerate and gentle as always.'

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. In fact, I think I need to change my clothes as well, so..."

"Alright then, we'll leave you to it. Come on Tadokoro, let's go."

His eyes found hers one more time before turning to leave.

"Sleep well Erina, if you need anything, please tell us alright? Don't hesitate."

"Thank you. And good night to you too." Should she wish him a pleasant night as well? Oh, who was she kidding? They weren't that close, so there was no need to do things like that. And yet, something within her wanted to get there, wanted to be closer to him, wanted to tell him to have sweet dreams- not like herself. But... right now wasn't the best time for that. They still needed to solve this issue between them before it drove them even further apart. And that was the last thing she wanted.

She first heard Tadokoro make a small sound of confusion- why she would do that, Erina had no idea-, before the lights were turned off and the door closed behind them.

Sighing in exhaustion, she let herself fall backwards on the bed.

Why did she have to remember this now?

The days she had to spend inside that dark, cold basement inside her fathers villa while getting her 'education' were part of a distant past now. She hadn't had a nightmare for so long, so why was this happening now? Well actually, it made a lot of sense, if she thought about it. He came back, trying to run over everything her grandfather had build here, and trying to corrupt her mind again as well. Remembering an incident from almost ten years ago clearly showed her something though. Erina would definitely find out, what happened to him before he went psycho. She wanted- needed to understand where his ideals and believes originally came from, and what she had to do with it all. She needed answers, preferably sooner rather than later. There was no way, she could possibly let this go after what happened tonight.

No way!

Several parts of her dream started to come back to mind now that she was laying on her back, trying to prevent fresh tears from falling silently on the pillow.

That time was horrible, and she didn't want to remember any of it. Thus Erina shut her eyes tight, in an attempt to get rid of them as soon as possible. To no avail though, she was already crying again.

'No tears, please no tears...'

"You're doing it again Nakiri. Stop it, will ya."

Her eyes snapped wide open once more, leaving her mind blank and her face dumbfounded.

He was still here...?

How could this be?

It didn't make any sense, she clearly heard them both leave her room a few moments ago.

'The weird squeal just now...'

"What are you still doing here Yukihira? Didn't I told you to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, guess you did."

"Then why haven't you left the room yet?"

"...you're crying."

She was shocked beyond words after hearing his response.

He knew?

How?

There was no way he could have seen her tears in the darkness, so how did he know, she was crying?

"W-what... what are you talking about, I-I'm not crying, why should I?"

"You tell me."

With that, he simply turned the lights back on, and made his way towards her bed, getting a closer look at her now.

She flinched from the sudden movement, not able to hide the trail of tears still streaming down her face in time.

Why did he care?

She wanted to calm herself in private, was that to much to ask? Crying in front of someone just wasn't her thing. She hated feeling vulnerable, or weak for that matter. In these moments, she didn't look like the strong, confident girl she usually was, which caused her to turn her head away from the Chef before her in shame to begin with. He was the last person she wanted to show this side of her to. He shouldn't have a reason to lose the respect, he had for her after all.

Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, right in front of her bed, he sighed and rubbed the back back of his neck with one hand.

"Look at me Nakiri."

She refused.

"Come on. I can sit here all night if I have to, y'know?"

At that, she had no choice but to turn her gaze back towards him. There was no way she would allow him to stay here all night.

"That's better!"

His words were followed by an easy grin, that made her insides twist and turn in adoration. Even though she was scowling at him, he just smiled encouragingly back at her.

'So annoying.' she thought to herself before letting out a frustrated sigh herself. There was just no getting rid of this guy.

"Now tell me what you dreamed about."

"You have got to be kidding, why would I do that? Besides, I already told you, I forgot most of it, remember?"

"Man..., and here everyone says I'm a terrible liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, just... tell me what your nightmare was about. You saw how worried everyone else was, me included. I know, you wouldn't be crying over a forgotten dream either, so... you might as well drop the act. It will make you feel better, trust me."

Damn him and his stupid observation skills! Since when did Yukihira turn into an psychologist? She didn't need to tell him- or rather, she didn't want to tell him, why couldn't he accept that and leave the room already? She just wanted to avoid thinking about this. At least for now. Maybe one day, she would be able to tell him- or anyone for that matter, but for now her only wish was for him to give it a rest. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about such a unpleasant memory...

So instead, she decided to address another subject they needed to solve first. This was far more important anyway, and since they were alone now, it would be the perfect opportunity to discuss the matter. Hopefully he wouldn't pester her about her nightmare after that. It couldn't hurt to give it a shot, could it?

"What happened back there Yukihira?"

He seemed confused, most likely because that wasn't the response he'd expected of course.

"What do you mean?"

"At the balcony. We talked, a-and then...w-well..."

Realization finally hit him, based on his eyes widening slowly and his mouth hanging open immaturely. He looked funny in that moment, causing Erina to try her best to hold back a small laugh. She secretly appreciated that, seeing as it successfully distracted her from her thoughts. However she also knew that the hard part of their conversation was yet to come, which was why Erina tried to savor the feeling of wanting to laugh at the bewildered expression on his face. Who knew when she would have that feeling again? One thing was for sure, the heiress didn't expect it to come anytime soon after this.

"I... y-you mean when..."

Now it was impossible to not see the tiny hint of a blush gracing his attractive face. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah, t-that... Why did we... I-I mean, w-what had you in mind when... when it happened?"

"I... w-why are you bringing this up now? That's not why I stayed here, y'know! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not! I just... need answers, Yukihira. We haven't had a proper chance to talk about this, and it felt... strange somehow. I can't really explain it, but I... had the feeling, you were... ignoring me for the rest of the night. I didn't... I-I didn't like it, okay? So tell me what you were thinking when... you kissed me?"

She didn't bother telling him that there was the possibility of it being the other way around of course, that she could be the one who initiated their kiss. It was mortifying enough as it is without them wanting to find out who the first move belonged to. Her deeply flushed cheeks and her unhealthy heartbeat were the perfect indication of her embarrassment already.

"I didn't ignore you! Like you said, there was just no opportunity to talk to you back there. I was trying to figure out all that stuff myself when we were playing cards, but... I don't know."

His hand found the way back to his neck automatically while he let out a long sigh of exhaustion. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before continuing.

"Sorry Nakiri, guess I can't tell you what happened. The truth is... I don't have a freakin' clue either. It was like my head moved on it's own, y'know?"

That wasn't what she had expected to hear. Not at all.

Erina didn't know, what she wanted to hear for that matter, but the tiniest tingle of disappointment told her that this definitely wasn't it. Another comparison with her shoujo Manga proved itself utterly useless at this point yet again. It didn't help, that Yukihira also sat on the floor instead of her bed, right next to her...

He was keeping his distance for a reason, she was sure of that.

Feeling her cheeks heating up even further, she cursed herself for having such indecent thoughts. He was doing perfectly fine where he was!

Nevertheless, she had the distant feeling that this wasn't the whole story. It seemed like there was more to his behavior back at the balcony than what he just told her. As honest as he was- she had no doubt about that-, he didn't tell her everything, which was quite surprising yet frustrating at the same time.

Why would he hide something in the first place?

Try as she might, she couldn't imagine Yukihira of all people having secrets like all the rest of them did. He was always like an open book to her, so why would he feel the need to hide something now?

Or... maybe she was overthinking this again. He was probably just as confused as she was.

"I see..."

"What had you in mind back there?"

"W-what?"

Suddenly she felt herself panicking again.

"Well, you asked me, so it's only fair if I do it too now, right?"

"I-I..."

She couldn't possibly tell him how she felt while they kissed, let alone what she was thinking at that time. Her embarrassment would kill her right then and there. So she settled on simply following his example: be honest without revealing too much.

'Should be easy enough.'

"I... well to tell you the truth I have no idea either. I felt confused but there was something else that forced my mind to go blank the entire time."

He looked like he didn't quite believe her at first- probably finding her explanation way too vague-, but then sighed in defeat, as he slowly stood up again. His eyes lingered on her for a second longer, and in that moment Erina had the feeling, she disappointed him with her answer as well. He looked... sad somehow. Of course she could have been seeing things, considering how fast this expression came and went, but she was sure to have seen something...

By now, he was facing the door, leaving her staring disapprovingly at his back. Why did he want to leave all of a sudden?

"Alright..., what d'ya say we just forget about it then? If no one had a clear mind back there, it would be pointless to dwell on it any longer anyway, don't ya think?"

His voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever, but when he turned his head to the side in order to get another look at her, she instantly knew he was for a fact 'disappointed'.

Her heart broke at seeing this unfitting expression on his face. The smile he gave her was fake to no end, she could effortlessly tell. If Yukihira Soma was disappointed, it had to have a meaning of some sort. He wasn't usually the one to feel displeased with the actions- or words in her case- of his friends so easily. What did that mean now?

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed now, since you probably won't tell me about your dream after all. But don't forget Nakiri, if you need to talk, you know where to find me, just like last time. Sleep tight!"

"Yeah..., you too..."

And with that, he gave her one last smile before shutting the door behind him. She stared at it a few minutes longer with a blank expression on her face, then got up to quickly change her clothes- her wet ones sticking to her skin uncomfortably by now.

In her mind, she repeated Yukihiras words over and over again.

'So we should just forget about the kiss, huh? That's not what happens in my Manga either. Why? Why should we forget it? This was my...'

She blushed just thinking about it being her first kiss. Wasn't it supposed to be special? That's what she read. That's what everyone said. Why couldn't it be special for her as well?

'I don't want to forget, but... he just... whatever.'

They were still friends so she should be grateful for that. Fact was however, she was... dissatisfied with the turn of events- they both were for whatever reason, she could see it in his eyes and he most likely in hers too. But it was like a silent agreement between them while smiling to one another to let it rest until the time was right to bring it up again.

For now she would try and keep her mind at ease, with a little luck, she would hopefully come to understand what all of this meant. Yukihira was her friend- her ally now but other than that, he was still his obnoxious, crazy, infuriating, cocky self, so she honestly couldn't get why she had these crazy sensations whenever he was around. It literally didn't make any sense at all.

But... dealing with this wasn't her top priority at the moment anyway. She had to speak with her grandfather as soon as she would get back to the Estate on Saturday. Maybe it wouldn't even be necessary to visit Jouchirou Saiba after all. Maybe she could get the answers she seeked from her grandfather too.

Here was hoping at least.

Now wearing a new nightgown, she crawled back under the covers, pleading to god that she would get some sleep for the rest of the night- or morning.

Night terrors like these wouldn't come twice in a row anyway, and her strange conversation with Yukihira was not gone from her memory either.

'It will be solved in due time,... right?'

* * *

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry for changing stuff all the time everyone, I guess I have to get used to this properly first. Anyway, this time I didn't really change anything plotwise but more profilewise. My username is different now, so don't woorry about a thing, I'm still here. It was just that I was a little unoriginal with, since it was the same one I use for everything else, it got kind of confusing for a moment, so... new username but that's it! Thanks so much for reading again, and see you next time! Take care guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Appreciate the time

Chapter 3: Appreciate the time

Heyhey you amazing people you!

How crazy is this? Only two chapters in and already so many reviews, likes and comments? This is insane thank you so so so much for that! I'm really exited to share this story with you and seeing how much you like it really warms my heart to no end! You're so awesome thank you so much!

So without further ado, may I present you chapter 3 of 'Truth'!

It's a bit more lighthearted than the other two, we're building up some tension after all.

Please let me know what you guys think and if you find it still worth reading or not. I love your comments a lot, and replying to them is in my opinion the best part of posting a story in the first place, so please guys let me know what you think. I would love to know if you have some speculations already about the things Erina will find out about her father, because as you maybe know, I'm not talking about Saibas and Azamis relationship during their school years. This involves Erina a little more and is not really canon either. I truly hope that doesn't bother anyone. Anyway, I'm talking too much so let me just wish you fun reading this and take care guys!

* * *

"Hey uhh, Alice?"

"Yes, Erina?"

"Care to remind me what exactly we're doing out here again?"

"You've gotta be kidding me, seriously Erina? We are watching these strange girls over there, obviously."

"Sorry my bad, allow me to rephrase that question. _Why_ are we doing something like this in the middle of the day?"

At that Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"It's not important, you promised to help me either way, remember?"

She grinned wickedly at her blonde cousin, who looked more and more annoyed with each word. How it was possible for someone to be this irritating, she would never know.

"B-but only because you said it was a life or death situation and practically begged me to come along without explaining anything to me! We've been kneeling in behind a freaking bush, watching these first years talk for almost an hour. On top of that, I have something way more important to take care of right now, for example meeting up with those new applicants for our teaching staff. I'm sure they will arrive pretty soon and I need to prepare for that. So I think you owe me at least an explanation as to what's so special about them, don't you agree? It's only fair."

While hissing those words in order to not be found out by their underclassmen standing near a large building- probably because they had their next classes there-, she pointed a finger towards the cute girls.

For some odd reason, Alice wanted to 'stalk' them- basically that was all they were doing here-, and listen in on their conversation. She had a determined look in her eyes and seemed overall completely focused. Erina tagged along so she could find out what her white haired cousin was up to this time, only to get dragged into a nearby bush and forced to watch them as well.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh and turned her head towards the new headmaster.

"You're right. It's just... it's because of Ryo! I don't know why, but ever since our victory over Central, he's got his own fan-club. These girls over there are in it as well, and to be honest, I don't trust them one bit."

She talked very quietly- almost too quietly, which made it all the more difficult for the blond to follow her rant-, but what she heard made her eyes grow wide in shock.

"But you have one too, don't you?"

"Details! Besides..., that's completely different."

How was that any different? The heiress couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

'Is Alice... actually jealous?'

The Nakiri Alice jealous over some aide?

Erina had to admit, this was the last thing she had expected. To be honest, she never imagined Alice and Ryo ever ending up together one day, but now that she thought about it properly... they would make a cute couple.

She gave her cousin a fond smile, now understanding what the whole fuss was actually about. When the time came, they could definitely count on her to support them.

'Who would have thought...?'

This was exactly something the heroine in her shoujo Manga would do. Sitting in the bushes to watch some other girl out of unknown jealousy was so cliché, Erina wished for a split second it was her doing that. At least then things would have been a lot easier to follow than they were now. Maybe her Manga knowledge could be of use in her cousins case instead of her own. The best friend was always the one to support and reassure the heroine, so all she needed to do was calming Alice down and make her see reason. Hiding in the bushes for almost an hour was pointless.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Just because there is a ridiculous fan-club now, doesn't mean Ryo will run off or spend less time with you, trust me."

"I'm not worried about that, of course he won't leave! He's... my aide after all."

At that, Erina shook her head in amusement. Alice would never admit she was jealous, no matter what. She guessed, they were pretty much the same in that regard...

"Whatever you say... Anyway, I think I should head back to deal with those applicants now. It seems to me like you got the situation under control, right?"

"Noooo, come on Erina, don't let me hanging! We need to keep watching them and hear what they might say about him! I can't do this without you!"

'You mean, we need to keep stalking them.'

Still kneeling beside her cousin, Erina rolled her eyes as she sighed in defeat. She would never be able to get back to work at this rate...

"Alice-"

Her words died down instantly upon seeing the pout the white haired girl sported. She definitely had no choice anymore, that much was clear.

Since when was she so unable to resist someones wishes?

"Fine... but only for a little while longer, understood?"

"Sure, sure whatever you say dear cousin."

They were quiet for the next few minutes, each so focused on the conversation continuing in front of the building that they didn't hear the call coming from behind them.

The owner of that voice started to approach the two cousins who were still kneeling behind a bush, now quite confused as to why neither of them bothered to greet him back.

"Yo Nakiri, what are you doing there?"

"W-what!? W-who!? I-I'm not here!"

She immediately jumped out of her skin when his voice reached her ears, standing back up with what seemed like lightning speed, and addressed him like so with a shriek. She then whirled around to scold him for scaring her the way he did, only to come face to face with an amused looking Yukihira, who raised an eyebrow at her display in confusion while his smile widened ever so slightly. Her words must have caused him to try and hold back his laughter, which seemed like it was harder to do than anything else at the moment.

He just stood there, hands tucked away in his pockets confidently, looking cool as ever. Erina blushed automatically, still having those thoughts of their passionate kiss on the balcony yesterday lingering in her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to stare at him for too long without feeling hot all over again.

It seemed Yukihiras cheeks stretched even further after seeing her reaction, as if he knew exactly why she refused to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds. Why would that amuse him? That was just rude and infuriated her even more!

"W-what are you doing here Yukihira? A-and wipe that smirk off your face this instant!"

He lifted his hands in mock surrender, taking a step back, as Erina shoved her face against his in clear annoyance.

"Calm down, will ya? I was just on my way to meet up with Kuga in one of his big fancy kitchens. He wanted to show me a new recipe he came up with yesterday, so he told me to stop by real quick before third period starts. But then I noticed you two crawling around in the bushes, and-"

"We weren't 'crawling around', it was-"

"Would you just shut up and get back down here already? Your flirting is starting to raise a lot of unwanted attention!"

It was almost ironic how perfectly in sink they actually could be when both turned their faces towards Alice- with the heiress blushing furiously- and growled their responses exactly at the same time.

"We are not flirting! We were only talk-"

After interrupting them mid conversation again by swiftly grabbing her cousins arm and jerking her back to the ground- ignoring the blonds shriek of protest in the process- she pressed a finger firmly against her own lips as a clears sign to keep quiet. Yukihira stood still where he was, obviously not getting what this was all about, when suddenly a hand came up and forced him down as well.

"You too Soma! If you continue standing there like that, you'll give us away!"

He now knelt right next to Erina, causing her to blush a little harder due to their close proximity, and raised both eyebrows this time. To the heiresses relief, or distress- she couldn't decipher that when he was literally in her personal space as he stared at Alice- no parts of their bodies were touching, but he was still close enough for her to feel the warmth originating from him. Why did she have to feel this way? It was so strange and annoying. She hated that she liked it having him next to her like this. Did that make any sense? Erina didn't think so.

Nonetheless, she had to play it cool for now. No way in hell would she reveal her affection to him in a moment like this, not that she ever would, but with Alice listening in, things were sure to get a lot more awkward than they needed to be.

So in other words, she simply settled on ignoring him- which proved itself to be a lot harder than expected- and tried her best to focus on the still pointless task of stalk- ahem watching these girls over there. Why didn't they leave already?

"So... what are we doing exactly?"

He leaned in to whisper this question into her ear, causing Erina to shiver in delight. Her heartbeat was completely out of control again, making her internally wonder if he could hear it too. He had such a sexy voice when he lowered it to a whisper! 'Or in general really' a inner voice deep inside her pointed out, causing her to want to slap a hand against her forehead.

'Remember, stay calm and focus!'

And so, she took a deep breath before answering, her eyes stubbornly fixated on the girls straight ahead, refusing to so much as acknowledge his presence.

"Believe me Yukihira, I have no idea. I mean, I understand what Alice is trying to do, but I still don't really see the point in all of this."

He looked even more confused now- judging by his lack of response-, which the blonde couldn't blame him for honestly. She had trouble following her cousins train of thought too after all.

"Just keep an eye on that group of girls standing at the entrance over there for now, okay?"

"Why would I do that? It sounds stupid. Besides, they aren't even doing anything. Have you guys been doing this the entire time or something?"

At that, Erina couldn't hold back a small giggle escaping her lips. He was actually right for once, that was precisely it. _Stupid!_

While laughing, she failed to notice the fond smile Yukihira gave her. She also failed to see the small hint of a blush spreading across his cheeks or his eyes shining with a certain glint to them.

Next to her on the other side, Alice huffed in resentment, apparently not having noticed it as well.

"I'm still here, you know! Quit talking about me as if I'm not around, it's rude!"

Both teens turned their heads simultaneously towards her- Erina halting her laughter right then- with the exact same blank expression on their faces, practically screaming 'you're one to talk', before facing each other and bursting out loud laughing again, holding their aching stomachs. It seemed they both realized how coordinate their movements have been and found it even more funny, their silly stares aside.

Alice glared at them for a second longer before she joined in on their laughter, completely forgetting about the first years, who were disappearing inside the building now.

It felt so good to just let loose and laugh to her hearts content, that Erina wanted to relish in that particular bliss forever. A peaceful moment of not worrying about the school, her past, her future, the boy beside her was exactly what the heiress needed right now. The reassuring feeling that everything was normal and absolutely perfect filled her heart with pure joy. This was truly... fun!

She laughed so loud alongside Yukihira and Alice, she noticed a few fellow classmates walking by, eyeing them curiously, probably wondering why there were three Students- not to mention one of them being the headmaster herself- sitting on the ground behind a bush and laughing their heads off. Normally Erina would be totally embarrassed to do something like this in public, but right now she found that she simply didn't care. It had been far too long since the last time she had enjoyed herself like this. It felt so good, so fulfilling!

As she wiped a few tears from her eyes, she turned her gaze once more towards the redhead, who was now smiling brightly back at her. It really seemed like her day got much better from the minute he showed up here, which she knew she couldn't deny anymore. Once again she noticed how dashingly attractive he was, that boyish grin never failing to get her heart all aflutter.

Judging from the way his eyes softened as he looked her way, she had the distant feeling that his attention never left her for a second since they unconsciously started leaning against each other for support while laughing. Even though she had noticed it now, she still couldn't find it in herself to shy away from his solid body. Something kept her where she was, her arm pressing firmly against his. It wasn't improper or anything special really, but after their heated kiss yesterday, every small contact with him- whether it was a single brush of their shoulders when they passed each other by or a second of contact between their knees while they sat at the dining table back at the dorm during breakfast- caused her heart to skip at least ten beats at once and her entire body to burn up as if it was on fire. She felt hot for no reason, yet at the same time never wanted to actually break their body contact either. It was nuts honestly, especially when she still couldn't find a logical enough sounding explanation for it. But for better or for worse, she was just glad, Yukihira didn't seem to avoid her anymore. He continued to tease her, joke around with or about her- risking a death glare and a few venomous words of defiance in the process- and talk to her normally- even though that happened pretty rarely now that she actually thought about it...

It was almost like that conversation about wanting to forget their intimate moment on the balcony last night never happened, which Erina appreciated a lot, those disappointed looking eyes kind of haunting her even right now.

He continued to smile gorgeously at her, as she desperately tried to rid herself from those thoughts. Now was most definitely not the time to think about that, not when he was right here in front of her.

However, she couldn't help but return that affectionate gaze unconsciously, when she felt her mind finally switching off somehow, waving at her from a distance.

At that moment, Nakiri Erina officially understood one crucial, unbelievable fact: _She was so screwed!_

She understood that she couldn't stay away from him. She understood that she wanted him to smile at her every single day like this. She understood that she... wanted to kiss him again. These perfectly shaped lips practically begging her to do so, as strange as it sounded. Apparently her mind decided to go on a vacation for a while anyway, so technically she was allowed to think whatever nonsense she wanted, right?

She swore, this boy would be the death of her someday, causing her to admit those things to herself so casually!

Her heart could stop from over exhaustion because of him. That was why she was screwed beyond believe. Even so, she felt that she didn't mind it one bit, which scared her more than she would ever care to admit. It all came to her so suddenly, she got perplexed for a second, staring even deeper into the redheads amber eyes. Was it a good thing, she could say what she sort of wanted now? If so, would knowing this actually help her to find out _why_ she wanted it and what she should do once she got it? She sure hoped so.

Although she didn't know what to do with this new realization right off the bat, she was glad to at least have found one track of thought she could follow later. Maybe this track would lead her to some of those desperately desired answers pretty soon.

For now however, she was simply too mesmerized by the charming Chef in front of her- smiling at her with that soft, dreamy expression on his face-, to let her brain do it's work properly.

That is, until a certain white haired vixen decided it was enough of a moment to simply let them sit there and blend out the rest of the world.

"Oh my... so it's true then, you two really do have this 'catching each others eyes all the time' thing going on! How adorable!"

It was like they both were slapped in the face by reality. A reality called Nakiri Alice.

'Oh no... she is still here too...'

Erinas eyes grew wide with yet another realization. If Alice was still there, she must have seen everything right now. She hated to admit it, but her cousin was pretty smart, not to mention her endless teasing just beyond ruthless.

Now Erina was more than screwed!

Yukihira seemed to snap out of it as well, looking past her to give the white haired Chef a curious glance. He clearly didn't know what she was talking about. Granted, neither did the heiress herself.

What exactly did Alice mean by that?

Apparently she saw the confusion clearly written all over their faces, causing her to giggle evilly, but other than that she stayed silent, not bothering to explain anything. How cruel!

Erina felt annoyance slowly but surely creeping up her back again. This girl was teasing her already! Damn her!

"Hmm? What do you mean Nakiri 2?"

At that, Erina had to laugh a little. Strange..., a while back she was seriously pissed when he used their family name like that but now... she just laughed? She really was changing her demeanor towards him...

"Ignorant to the truth as always I see. Don't worry you two, you'll figure it out eventually, but until then... we'll have some fun! And don't call me Nakiri 2, you idiot!"

Erina shuddered just hearing her cousins words. Why was she talking in riddles? Did she knew something they didn't? Well clearly she did, but why was she refusing to tell them?

"Alice, what do you-"

"Sorry dear cousin, but I'm not telling! Go find out yourselves."

"What!?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to ruin the fun. Besides, if you knew now, your whole world would change in a manner of speaking, so... no can do."

Yukihiras interest was officially piqued, and the blonde knew right then and there that he definitely wouldn't back down now. He wanted to find out just like she did, so maybe they could...

"Is that a challenge?"

Bewildered, she turned her head towards Yukihira again, silently asking him, what he was on about now?

He just grinned confidently back at her, a fire slowly starting to burn in his eyes. He loved himself a good challenge, how could she forget? Alice used his greatest weakness against him, that is, if it actually could be considered a weakness at all.

Alice raised a eyebrow before smiling mysteriously.

"Well in a way I suppose it is."

"Alright, you're on! We'll solve this riddle then, won't we Nakiri?"

She looked at him quite puzzled for a moment before grinning back up at him, letting herself get carried away by his enthusiasm. The exact same thing was going through her head just a second earlier as well... before another one took it's place.

"Fine. But don't you dare turn this into a contest between the two of us like last time, you understand? I want to find out what she meant, no matter the cost."

"Oh gimme a break, are ya scared I might find the solution before you do or something?"

He intended to sound annoyed, but Erina could clearly see the playful glint in his eyes. Although his competitiveness never ceased to amaze her, that was the last thing they needed right now. But unfortunately for them both, she could be just as competitive, and there was no way, she would let him show her up! Her brain desperately tried to rationalize that they should work together to one up her cousin as soon as possible, but her pride was bigger than any other will she could have, thus Erina didn't bother to talk him out of this either.

"What did you say? Never! I bet I can figure it out a lot faster than a merely commoner like you ever could!"

"The hell? What was that about working on this thing together, huh!?"

"W-well, you were the one who started it, idiot!"

"So much for teamwork then! Now I'm definitely gonna solve it way faster than you!"

"Hmpf, it's not my fault you can't build a simple team with me! Doesn't matter anyway because I, for sure will solve it by the time it takes to blink!"

"No way, I'm telling you I'll be the one done with that stupid riddle before you can even get started!"

"Feel free to try, but I assure you that I'll succeed!"

"We'll see about that, princess! What d'ya say we make it a bit more interesting then? Whoever wins, gets to order the other around for a day, no holding back, deal?"

"Deal! But let me tell you, I'm going to make you regret that suggestion!"

"Not if I get to you first! Trust me Nakiri, I will win!"

By now, their faces were shoving against each other again, neither of them ready to give in yet. Erina had to admit, his stubbornness matched hers perfectly. She enjoyed their playful bickering a lot now, since this was kind of their thing anyway. It was fun to argue with him over the most ridiculous topics. No one would back down, unless someone else interrupted them like last night...

Before she could finish her last thought however, she spotted something on the edges of Yukihiras mouth. A twitch. He wanted to laugh! So she wasn't the only one liking their little quarrels!

'Well, he won't have anything to laugh at once I have him as my personal lapdog for a day...'

They waited another second at most in silence- with Erina blushing madly again due to his face so close to her own, his lips so seductive, and only a few inches away- before bursting out in laughter once more.

What was going on with all this laughing today? It was so unlike her, so inelegant for someone of her status, and yet here she was, enjoying herself to the fullest. Erina heard once that if you laugh too much in one day, you would end up crying at the end of it. But what could possibly happen after experiencing such a beautiful afternoon?

She instantly knew then and there, she wouldn't want to change anything in that moment, no matter what the evening might bring.

Meanwhile, she noticed Alice watching them fondly as they laughed, leaning against each other for support again. She said, she wouldn't tell them anything she supposedly knew about them, but Erina could tell that her cousin was practically itching to get a word out.

'Whatever, I can figure it out on my own before Yukihira does, and then I'll show her!'

"Miss Erina!"

"There she is."

Her laughter died down almost immediately after hearing the fast approaching voices of desperate sounding people in fine suits.

'Oh no way! My meeting with the Applicants for the new teaching staff!'

She silently cleared her now sore throat before standing up gracefully and turning to face the lean young Men coming to a halt behind her.

Yukihira stopped laughing as well, getting also to his feet beside her, confusion written all over his features.

'I guess this means, fun-time's over.'

She really had forgotten about her new position as headmaster while spending time with her friends..., unbelievable.

Alice got to her feet, as she stared coolly at the Applicants before them. After all, professionalism was in order right now.

"Miss Erina, where have you been?"

The first one, Mr. Toya from the old teaching staff her grandfather had working under him seemed a little annoyed, which Erina couldn't blame him for, as much as she wanted to. They were waiting for her all this time, so naturally they would be pissed.

"We were forced to go all around the campus in search for you."

The scratchy voice of Mr. Ibuki sounded even angrier than the one standing beside him. Perhaps he had a hard time holing his temper?

Erina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that comment. Of course they were. After all, she was the one who forgot about her important duties as the new director, which in the end resulted in them coming all the way out here to find her. Her grandfather would be so disappointed in her...

"Anyway, now that we have found you, we should go and discuss things in private at the very least, don't you think? Hopefully this was the only time we got to witness your childish tendencies firsthand, Miss Erina. Please try to remember, you were chosen to take your grandfathers place and resume his legacy, therefore it is not your duty to play around in the mutt like a five year old but rather to secure the future of this institution."

Mr. Ibuki nodded his head approvingly at hearing his coworkers words. His expression showing nothing but disapproval and resentment.

"Indeed that is what has been required of you. Nakiri Senzaemons granddaughter was to become the new director of this academy in due time, however, no one could have ever predicted that you would claim the title this early. Forgive us Miss Erina, it goes without saying that our allegiance to your grandfather is absolute, but we are simply a bit... skeptical as to whether or not a little girl such as yourself will actually be up to the task of directing an entire school let alone keep it's prestige reputation alive."

"And after stumbling upon you in the middle of this scenario... just raised our concern even more."

Wow, things were starting off pretty smoothly, she noted sarcastically while one of her delicate eyebrows twitched. Was having a little fun with friends really that wrong? Did these so called 'elite Chefs' seriously forget who they were talking to here? They viewed the time she tried to 'enjoy her youth'- as Isshki would so casually put it- as nothing short than a waste. Was it impossible for her to act at least once in her life like a normal teenage girl? Erina didn't need a whole lecture to remind her of her position here, but she supposed there really were to be even more restrictions to her free time if she wanted the academy to run as flawlessly as to when her grandfather still held the title of headmaster. It broke her heart to know that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her friends as she desired, but it couldn't be helped. Amateurish behavior like this simply won't earn anyone's respect, after all. Which was precisely what she needed if she wanted to erase the visible marks of terror her father left behind. And these two Men standing before her proved that fact oh so perfectly. No one would respect a little girl as the director of a famous culinary institution, no matter what her name was or what title she held. So, she figured there was only one thing to do at the moment: start gaining the recognition she desired by acting like the authority she truly was.

"My sincerest apologies, gentlemen. Rest assured, an irreparable action such as this will not happen ever again. However, allow me to make one thing clear since we have the time. My obligation to my position as headmaster has little to do with my private affairs whatsoever. Yes I admit, I have been careless to forget about our meeting like that, but I most certainly won't tolerate you doubting my intentions or ambitions regarding the path of this school. If my grandfather entrusted his legacy to me than you have my word, I will do whatever it takes to return it to it's full glory before my fa-... before Nakamura Azami breathed poison into it's halls. I don't expect you to agree with my ideals or visions, but what I do expect is for you to trust and support me by giving these students the best form of education you are able. Now please if you may, follow me back to my office, so we can discuss this last part in greater detail."

With her head held high, she noticed both Yukihira and Alice staring at her with pride and admiration written all over their features. Former also held something else in his gaze, that the heiress couldn't quite decipher. Was it... affection? No, that wasn't the right word for it. Perhaps..., and Erina didn't really dare think it, but perhaps it was something way stronger than simple affection could ever be... His smile seemed a little different than all the other ones before and Erina felt herself drawn to it regardless. Whatever this was, it made her blush immediately.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by her cousin, who held up her hand, gesturing for Yukihira to keep quiet a little while longer, which Erina appreciated a lot.

Now was not the time to say anything while these two Applicants before her looked so ridiculously bewildered, apparently unable to believe she had actually talked back like that. Well, they had it coming. Now it was their turn to give a form of response.

"A-alright then, let us head back."

Mr. Ibukis demeanor changed completely now, sounding more perplexed and intimidated. Gone was the hoarse, angry tone from moments ago. That being said, they both turned to go back the same way they came from, giving each other nervous glances now and then.

With the elegance and pride of a lioness- her blush already forgotten at this point- she flipped her hair back and started to move away from the others as well, not even so much as thinking about shooting them an apologetic glance. A statement needed to be made here after all.

Besides, they didn't exactly need to see the tiny hint of sadness and anguish she was unable to hide for a split second.

Suddenly a warm hand shot out, grabbing hers and intertwining their fingers soothingly before giving it a reassuring squeeze, causing Erina to stop walking, as she felt herself blush furiously once again. The appealing fragrance of cinnamon and other spices enveloped her, making her heart wanting to jump right out of her rib cage. She would recognize that persons scent everywhere, anytime.

What was going on?

"Hey Nakiri, wait a sec."

Her hand still firmly enveloped in his, she turned her head back towards him, not able to notice the two Men slowly walking ahead without giving her another glance. Her senses were all focused on him. She held her breath in anticipation, wondering what he had to say...

"Uhh, I planned to have another Shokugeki tonight, but with Takumi this time, and I was wondering if you could be one of the judges? That would be awesome, since you know, you missed the other one last night."

… only to release it in disappointment. What did she expect anyway? This was Yukihira Soma after all. He now grinned at her brightly as he still held on to her hand, waiting for her to answer.

Then it hit her, as her eyes grew wide. Erina didn't know why, but something about the way he so casually refused to let go told her that he indeed had noticed. He saw the wistful expression, she so desperately wanted to hide from them. He knew she was disappointed that their time together had to come to an end, and thus he acted. Acted like he always did when he sensed her sorrow.

She knew right then that no matter what, he would take this sorrow away as soon as possible. He would make sure, she was able to have fun again tonight. It was like a silent promise made by his hand that he would stay beside her all the way and make her laugh while she walked this stony path before her. She realized that this was his way of reassuring and comforting her, as she squeezed his hand in return now. He would be there to show her that she was allowed to enjoy herself along the way. And there was nothing more meaningful than getting this promise from the person who saved her...

Trying her best not to display her growing excitement over this fact, she quickly averted her eyes- it was easy due to her back technically still turned to him-, while blushing for the at least thirteenth time since he showed up earlier.

"S-sure, I-I suppose I can do that."

It seemed he heard her mumbling just fine, judging from his grin softening once again as he slowly released her hand, which felt cold now for some reason. Immediately after she noticed her hand still hanging in the air awkwardly, she let it fall to her side, her head turning back to look in front of her, where she could see her Applicants marching into another building now. She remembered what it was she needed to do before the day would come to a close, and so without looking at neither Yukihira nor Alice- she had forgotten that her cousin was still there- she first released another shaky breath then began to move once more.

The only thing she was able to hear was Alice' small giggle and her amused sounding words right after that.

"You totally made that up on the spot, didn't you Soma?"

Unfortunately she couldn't make out what the redheads response was, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to listen in anyway.

What did Alice mean this time?

Why would he do that?

Shaking her head, she began to walk faster. There were more important things to think about right now. After her meeting, she wanted to go home to talk to her grandfather about this pressing weight in her heart.

It was time she found out what actually happened to her father...

* * *

And there it is! I hope you all liked it! Next time, we will have a little bit more going on, but until then take care guys!


	4. Chapter 4 A talk with you

Chapter 4: A talk with you

Hello there again guys!

It's the fourth chapter already, yaaayyyy!

Thank you so so much for the reviews, I really am grateful for each one of them! This time we have a little talk ahead of us, which maybe isn't that exciting, but actually a very important part of the story, so... oh well, you'll see what I mean!

Once again thank you so much for writing me guys, you're awesome! Please tell me again what you think of this chapter here and if the story still interests you alright? I really love replying to you, so please let me know what you think!

Well, with that said, have fun reading and I'll see you next time! Take care everyone!

* * *

After her meeting with those two strange Applicants ended- it went rather well if she did say so herself-, Erina made her way straight to the Nakiri Estate where she hoped to find her grandfather and ask him all the urgent questions she had on her mind ever since her fathers abrupt departure.

It was time to get some answers, and Erina swore she wouldn't leave without them. Or so she thought...

Finally arriving at the Mansion, she casually passed by the security guards standing near the front gate with a small smile on her face as a sign of acknowledgment. If it was her old self, she wouldn't even have given them so much as a second glance, but now things had changed- _she_ had changed. Coming to a halt right next to them, she simply turned her head in their direction while addressing the big bold guy with sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Is my grandfather in his office?"

"He came in here a short while ago, Miss Erina. He said he wanted to make preparations for his vacation, and also bid his grandchildren farewell."

"Thank you, I better hurry and meet up with him before he takes his leave then."

"Yes Ma'am."

With that, she walked inside, wanting nothing more than to see her grandfather right away. Her heart ached at the thought of him leaving so soon, but she figured since he had retired from his position as headmaster, there would be nothing left to keep him here any longer. After all, Nakiri Senzaemon was a powerhouse, and therefore definitely not the type of person who stayed away from the excitement of discovering a new, different country for too long. The heiress always knew, she had no right to hold him back just because she would miss him terribly, even if they were family. Who was she to tell him what to do anyway? If he wanted to leave he would leave, no questions asked. And Erina was certainly not going to beg him to stay for her sake. Acting all selfish like that didn't suit her quite well.

So, without further dwelling on it, she walked up the stairs to the second floor, bringing her hand up to knock softly on the first door she came across before opening it and making her way inside.

What awaited her was surely not the sight she had expected. Her grandfather was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on what looked like some important documents without lifting his head, but greeting her nonetheless.

"Oh, Erina my dear, it's good to see you."

"Hello grandfather. M-may I ask what you're doing over there? I thought you were busy packing for your big trip to the Philippines? I could come again later if you need the time."

Although she didn't really want to, she knew that if Nakiri Senzaemon was occupied with his work, no one was allowed to disturb him no matter who it was. So whether she liked it or not, she had to comply with his wishes. As long as she got her answers, she would accept any time of the day to talk to him. Well, unless it would be way later this evening, then she certainly couldn't stay anymore, her friends probably waiting for her back at the dorm by then.

Luckily, she didn't need to concern herself with these thoughts any longer when she heard the former headmasters reply, making her sigh in relief. While talking, he waved his hand back and forth, dismissing her suggestion instantly.

"Don't worry about it child, I was just wrapping up these old files before heading out. Everything is packed and already tucked away safely in the back of my car, so all that's left is to say goodbye to you and Alice. However, now that you're here, I'm assuming there's something else on your mind as well, am I right? You wouldn't have come into my office if it weren't important, so tell me, what is it I can do for you my dear?"

Erina flinched visibly at hearing this. He always knew exactly when she needed his wisdom or opinion on a difficult subject. Her grandfather had this inhumanly perfect ability to read people like a book- even scaring her with it sometimes-, which made her suspicious that he already knew something about her, she didn't. It was quite the odd feeling indeed, to think that there was a hidden aspect to herself, she had no idea of it even existing, but the unmistakable glances he threw her way made it clear enough that it wasn't likely for her to find out any time soon anyway. That pissed her off more than she actually thought it would, but there was nothing she could do about it- at least for now-, and so she simply didn't ask him to explain this mysterious knowledge to her. Most of the time, it was present whenever Yukihira was around anyway. And since she didn't see him that often, it was unnecessary in her opinion.

"Y-yes grandfather, I actually do have something important to talk to you about. It's been nagging on me since father left the school, and I... I guess I just wanted some answers, but before I got the chance to ask, he was already gone. Besides, I don't really think he would have explained himself in the first place, so..."

"... you came to me instead, hoping I could provide you with the knowledge you seek."

"I... I was hoping for that. Please grandfather, I need to know what happened to him."

He sighed in defeat, as if fearing this day when she would come to him for answers eventually. Was it really that surprising? After all, she expected him of all people to figure that she was more effected by the latest events than she had led on at first. Erina just didn't like the idea of worrying her new friends, so in order to avoid any pity, she had to simply keep her cool and adapt to their lighthearted mood. Not that she wasn't happy- quite the opposite in fact-, but there were just so many thoughts rushing through her brain that truly enjoying their victory to the fullest seemed impossible at this point. So now that she was here, patiently awaiting her grandfathers response, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasier than before. What would she get to hear? What if her fathers story caused her to see things differently again? The worst kind of different.

'No point in worrying about it now, I guess...'

She tried to calm herself down, taking in a deep breath before focusing on the former headmasters face once more.

"Erina... listen child, I'm afraid I... do not have any details regarding your fathers past."

To say, she was quite disappointed, would be the biggest understatement of the century. Her shoulders fell visibly, as she slowly nodded her head in understanding, trying her hardest to not let her frustration show too much. However as it was- she even turned around to leave the office right away, aware of the fact that her grandfather didn't deserve to be blamed for simply not knowing-, she felt as though she couldn't hold herself back from growling in annoyance any longer.

"I see..., I'm sorry to have disturbed you, please forgive me."

Just as she reached the door, his voice echoed through the room again, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, whirling around to stare at him in renewed hope.

"However..., I do happen to know someone who could tell you everything you wish to know."

"W-who are you talking about grandfather?"

"Saiba Jouchirou, my dear. After all, he was the one who lived under the same roof as your father, was he not? I mean I occasionally talked to him back then too, but the first time I actually came to know him was when your mother eventually introduced him as her husband, with you already in her stomach. After that, they didn't come to visit for a long while either, so I can't really tell you anything. Jouchirou on the other hand was more or less one of your fathers friends, and... he also met your mother too. I'm sorry for not telling you all of this sooner child, but I never saw the need for it until now. I hope he can clarify some things for you in greater detail."

He gave her a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to his files, indicating the end of their conversation.

Meanwhile, Erinas eyes widened in recognition. So it seemed she wouldn't be able to get around the visit, she so desperately had tried to avoid, after all. But when exactly would she muster up the time to do that? It was just earlier today that she had decided to shorten her free time with her friends for the sake of reshaping Totsuki, so how could she possibly find the right moment to depart when there was so much to be done? Nevertheless, she was more determined than ever to go since her mother was also involved in this now. Who would have thought that Yukihiras dad was actually acquainted with _the_ Nakiri Amelia? She died when Erina was only two years old, leaving her with not much of a chance to spent some quality time with her. However, her grandfather made sure she learned about the great things her mother had done in her youth and how proud he had been of her, which made little Erina very proud as well, even though she missed her terribly and ended up in tears after hearing yet another nostalgic memory about the amazing achievements of Nakiri Amelia. She had asked a lot about her mothers whereabouts, still too young at that time to understand the meaning of death and graveyards. Her father wasn't there after it happened, forcing her to stay with her grandfather- which she loved more than anything- until he came back two and a half years later to officially begin with her education...

Reluctant to let her thoughts drift off to this dark past, she shook her head, letting herself get back to the topic at hand.

She was conflicted beyond words, wanting to go see her idol and get some answers as soon as possible on the one hand, but needing the time to stay and fix things around the school on the other.

Apparently her thoughts were evident on her face as well, judging by the kind smile the old man graced her with when lifting his head again. He seemed to understand the dilemma she was in right now, offering her a small fragment of comfort by looking completely empathetic yet proud at the same time.

"Am I correct in assuming, you want to go talk to him as soon as you can?"

His question made her jerk out of her thoughts, flinching at the simplicity of it once again.

"Y-yes..."

"Then just go child. Nothing should stop you from doing something that's genuinely important to you."

"But, I can't! How could I possibly leave at a time like this when everyone is counting on me to change things here? I have too much to take care of before I can even think of traveling anywhere for who knows how long!"

At that, her grandfather raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why would you want to travel abroad?"

Erina looked at him dumbfounded. Didn't he know that Saiba Jouchirou wasn't exactly a person to stay in one place for too long, even if his own son was there as well? He was one of his students once after all, wasn't he?

"I'm certain, he already left the country as well grandfather. I don't exactly have the luxury of time to follow him right now."

As much as she hated to show her vulnerability, she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice, knowing that she would have to wait a lot longer than she wanted to. The added information about her mother just caused a new sense of melancholy to rise within her, throwing her completely off. She found that she wasn't mad at him for not telling her, after all, there never had been the need to do so, thus Erina didn't blame him at all. He was the only one able to read her like an open book anyway, automatically making her tell the truth and hide nothing from him, no matter what. Well, he and someone else she knew...

'I wonder what he is up to right now... perhaps he's in the kitchen again to try out some new ideas for the Shokugeki tonight...'

She almost laughed at that thought. Who was she kidding? Knowing that mischievous redhead, he was probably out terrorizing a few unfortunate first years to taste his most recently created disaster of a dish, with his infamous squid tentacles and something unimaginably detestable mixed together in the worst way possible. Erina cringed just by thinking about it. Those poor poor kids...

Nevertheless, she allowed the corners of her mouth to move up until a fond smile was gracing her beautiful face. There might have been a time where she despised him and his obnoxious antics, but that feeling was now fully replaced by... well, she didn't know it quite yet. It was a strange bubbly sensation in her stomach, telling her to be near him and do... something. What that something was, she couldn't decipher though, which made her angry. Actually, the whole dilemma made her angry, much like this one right here. She had no way of contacting her idol- even Yukihira told them once that he wasn't able to call his dad and that he had no choice but to wait for him to send a message-, and leaving the school was certainly out of the question either, so what was she supposed to do now?

"My dear, don't overthink everything so much, otherwise you won't be able to see the clear path hidden behind the bushes right before you. Things aren't that complicated as you make them out to be, trust me. Jouchirou is still in Japan, currently finishing up all his business back at their family shop. He'll most likely depart in three or four days though, so if someone were to come for a visit, they would need to do it quickly before the opportunity is gone for good..."

Erinas eyes widened for a second time now, uncertainty and disbelief evident in those deep amethyst orbs. Was this really true? Was the man she admired since childhood still so close by? Did his son know about that?

Now she most definitely had no choice but to go see him. Who could say when or if she would ever get the chance to talk to him again. She _had_ to visit him now!

'But the academy...'

"Don't worry about your duties here child, my flight can be delayed for as long as I please. Two or three days will hardly matter, if it means my dear granddaughter can return home with this weight lifted from her shoulders."

He smiled at her reassuringly, making her heart ache with guilt. He was willing to sacrifice his early vacation just so she could afford to spend a day or two away from the school in order to get her right state of mind back. Words couldn't express how grateful she was for his hard effort to assist her. But still..., she couldn't accept his kind offer. He deserved to take a break from all these tiring affairs, thus Erina decided she needed to push her own desires aside in order to see him happy. She loved her grandfather too much, to simply let him do all the work for her.

"I'm sorry grandfather but I... I can't let you do that. It's just not right."

"And leaving you to struggle all by yourself is? Listen child, I can clearly see now that this is bothering you greatly, so take my advice and go get your answers. I shall take care of matters here until you get back."

"B-but I don't even know, where his family diner is located."

"Then you will simply need to ask his son for directions, won't you my dear? Perhaps you and young Soma could even travel together right from the start."

Her face flushed instantly at hearing Yukihiras name. She couldn't possibly go with him to _his_ family restaurant, the same place she always made fun of before finding out that her idol also lived there with him. It was a odd feeling to imagine herself going there alone as it is, but with the redhead walking the streets beside her, made her head spin and her stomach twist in the most pleasant way. She simply couldn't endure these sensations for too long, let alone two whole days.

"I'm sure he will be a fine escort."

"I-I'll consider it."

"Excellent!"

She gave him a faint smile, remembering that she had burdened her grandfather with all her work now, just so she could go see her idol to talk about someone as filthy as her own father. He didn't even deserve the attention she gave him honestly, but her mother was involved too somehow, so she was basically out of other options. At least she was glad that she didn't had to travel abroad to get her answers.

"Please stop making this sad face, it doesn't suit you at all. Don't forget, I'm always here for you, my dear."

While saying that, he stood up from his chair and made his way towards her, dropping one calloused hand on her head for emphasis. She had to tilt her head back in order to look him in the eyes, feeling her resolve fading with every word he said.

Her own eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision in the process. She was deeply touched by her grandfathers kind gesture, so much so that she felt her usually confident voice failing her miserably when trying to give a response. Nothing she said could express her feelings right now anyway, so without further thinking about it, she simply wrapped her slender arms around his tall and muscular physique, squeezing his middle in affection while smiling brightly with tears still lingering in her eyes. What would she ever do without him?

She felt him stroking her head gently while he hugged her in return. Although he held the title of 'The Food Worlds Demon King', deep down he was just a big softy, especially when it came to his grandchildren, which made Erina want to squeeze him even tighter. Her grandfather was the best, without a doubt!

When she released him, she gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you..., grandpa. I promise, I won't be gone for too long. I'll even head out first thing tomorrow morning to speed up the process."

He gave her a low yet heartwarming laugh in response to her enthusiasm. She guessed that he simply loved to see his kids full of drive and determination, hence the endless amount of joyful laughter escaping him. It was so nice to see this old man laugh.

"That's a good idea child, but don't get ahead of yourself there again. Did you already forget about the anniversary Gala we have, in order to celebrate the foundation of this institution tomorrow evening? It's important you partake in this big event as well my dear, for it will give me the perfect opportunity to officially hand over the title of headmaster to you in front of every participant there."

A gasp of realization and shock escaped her lips at hearing his gentle reminder, she apparently needed to hear before doing anything rash. At that moment Erina felt quite stupid for actually forgetting about an occasion as important as this. Her cheeks heated up in shame while her mouth closed almost instantly, not granting her the privilege of answering him properly.

He on the other hand seemed just as amused as hes was before, smiling even brighter now, as if he had a significantly brilliant idea crossing his mind right then and there. An idea, he unfortunately refused to share with her, making her forget about her shame and look up at him in curiosity instead. His smile turned devious and for some reason Erina knew, it couldn't possibly mean anything good. What was he up to now?

She decided to let it go for now however, seeing as he wouldn't give her an explanation anyway, thus she just settled on simply apologizing for her lack of memory just as she should.

"I-I'm so sorry grandfather, I-I didn't mean to forget about that, I swear! It's just that too much has happened lately, so I guess it completely slipped my mind somehow... I am very sorry."

She bowed her head for emphasis, feeling like her five year old self again, who so shamelessly watched a highly respected family member having this peculiar private meeting with the most amazing Chef there was back in the Estate gardens, while hiding behind the door. It was so embarrassing. However bowing in front of her grandfather like that caused something else to manifest itself in her mind. Something she didn't exactly wanted to remember right now. Her humiliating apology to Yukihira last night slowly made it's way to the front of her thoughts, initiating her to blush instinctively. She had the lingering suspicion she would never get rid of the mental image of this cute confusion written all over his handsome face. What a pain! And here she thought her grandfather was the only one she would ever willingly bow down to- her father not included since it was more out of fear than anything else...

"Raise your head my child, there is no need to apologize for something so tedious after everything you just went through. If it weren't for the mail I received a moment ago, reminding me about the time we have to be there, I would have long been on my way to the Philippines by the scheduled hour of arrival. At first I thought it would be best to cancel the whole ordeal, but now that I'm staying for a couple of days longer anyway, it's as good a time as any to officially introduce the new director of the academy, don't you think?"

A reassuring nod of his head was all she needed to confirm his question with a confident "yes sir" of her own. She was ready to take on her new responsibilities as soon as she was going to come back from her little trip.

She would make him proud.

"Very well. It's a good thing I send your personal aide to buy your dress for the night beforehand, since I doubt you would have had the time to do it now. It will be waiting for you in your room at about five tomorrow. I'm sorry your friend has to assist the other Chefs in the kitchen instead of staying with you my dear, but as you know, it was planned a long while ago so..."

She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. It was obvious, he felt bad for not being able to change the organized schedule in order to let Hisako sit with her in the main area of the Gala. But there was something else in his eyes as well. The same look she saw right before she bowed her head in order to apologize. The glint of deviousness in his eyes was unmistakable. Now she knew for sure he was scheming something, but still didn't dare to question it. The guilt for forcing him to stay here a while longer caused her mouth to stay shut. She could survive one night without her best friend next to her..., at least she hoped she could.

"It's alright grandfather, I don't mind being on my own. And... I'm so sorry again for letting you deal with all of this even though you already have retired. I swear I'll do my very best too, and when I come back, I will work even harder to achieve all our goals for this place."

"That's quite ambitious of you child, I'm looking forward to hearing you did the Nakiri family proud. But don't forget to have fun along the way. Your friends are worrying about you as well, you know? Especially young Soma."

Hearing that made her raise her head instantly, causing the old mans smile to brighten and his eyes to shine knowingly.

"W-what do you mean?"

Her grandfather laughed wholeheartedly at her too eager sounding response which forced her mouth to close shut right away and her cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. Why did she get so frustrated whenever his name was mentioned in her presence? It was really starting to get on her nerves. If she could just figure out what the meaning of this strange sensation was, perhaps she had the chance to counter it easily. But as it stands, she had no idea what to do but to just let it happen and pray it wouldn't consume her whole being- which might have already occurred, now that she thought about it.

"Whenever I see him, he asks for you, my dear. Whenever the two of you are in one room, his eyes never seem to leave yours. And right now..."

He glanced towards the window for a split second before returning his soft gaze to the heiress again. What was that for?

"No, never mind. Go now child. Talk to the boy and let him escort you to his home. I'm sure your time there will be beneficial."

"A-alright, I guess I can do that... Grandfather? Will I get the chance to say goodbye to you when I return?"

She had a pleading expression on her face, hoping to be able to see him one more time before he would leave for his, who knew how long, vacation.

He smiled at her fondly, patting her head with a gentle hand again before slowly returning to his desk. He would need to take care of other files now, she guessed, which made her feel guilty all over again.

"Of course my dear! Now run along so I can get back to work and cancel my flight."

She send him a bright smile, bowing her head slightly in respect, and excused herself to leave the office.

She just loved her grandfather, he deserved only the best of everything in this world in her opinion. So to make things easier for him, she needed to wrap this up as fast as she could, which meant she needed to head out first thing Saturday morning. But in order to do that- without drawing too much attention to herself- she had to stay at the Estate tomorrow night after the Gala, as unfortunate as it was. Her clothes would have to be transported back home by the house staff, which she was a little uncomfortable with. This wasn't part of their work after all and she didn't want to trouble them with something so... unnerving? She thought it probably would be.

While walking down the hall she came from, she let a sigh of relief escape her plump lips. Now that this was taken care of, all that remained was finding out where exactly Yukihiras home diner would be located. There was no way she would just casually ask him about it and let him accompany her. No way in hell!

There had to be a different option to deal with this problem.

What was this diner called again? The redhead always talked about his dishes being items of 'Yukihiras secret menu' or something like that, but was this really the name of their shop? Surely not, he was just emphasizing his name for some reason.

Unfortunately, she couldn't ask her driver to take her there either because she had no idea where in Tokyo this restaurant was. She had to improvise and hope that he would eventually drop his family diners name in one of their conversations. Perhaps his Shokugeki with Takumi would provide her with the final missing piece of the puzzle- well, sort of.

As she stepped outside through the main entrance, she noted how late it had actually gotten, with the sun almost setting completely, coloring the sky in the most beautiful shades of orange and red.

She hoped there would be enough time to get back to the dorm before the big event started, thus Erina returned her gaze to the path in front of her, wanting to waste no time in order to walk towards her second home.

But, just when she started to move again, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. A voice, she knew oh too well. A voice so melodic, it got her insides all tingly and her heart to pick up it's pace all of a sudden.

"Yo, Nakiri!"

She whirled around, noticing that he was standing slightly to her right, hands in his pockets and smug smile on his face. His messy hair- it was getting a little too long now- was getting ruffled by the warm evening breeze, making him look even more dashing than the heiress could handle at the moment. Her hormones went berserk inside her, begging her to grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him towards her just so she could press her lips passionately against his surprisingly soft ones again...

Realizing where her thoughts were headed, she quickly shook her head with an way too obvious blush on her face to get rid of them. This was not the time for her to get distracted...

So instead of doing what her gut wanted her to do, she simply pointed out the one thing she was about to ask in the first place.

"Yu-Yukihira, w-what are you doing here?"

"Ehh, me? Didn't I told you earlier that me and Kuga would be in his kitchen to try out this new recipe for the rest of the day?"

Oh right, he did indeed tell her that...

Feeling embarrassment slowly rise within her, she quickly turned her head to the opposite direction, causing the boy in front of her to let out a low chuckle. Why was he also able to know what she was thinking about? She really had to be careful to not let him get a hint of what her hormones planted in her head sometimes. Just the thought of it made her insides twist in horror.

"Man Nakiri, who would have thought you of all people are so forgetful!"

He laughed while casually resting his hands behind his head, causing her left eyebrow to twitch. He was such a tease!

"I-I am not, d-don't be ridiculous! And wipe that damned smirk off your face this instant! W-why are you here anyway?"

Flashing her yet another one of his famous bright grins- he did that on purpose, she just knew it- he simply pointed a thump behind him, revealing his motorbike neatly parked near the road. Her eyes widened with realization, having not noticed the vehicle until now. He came to...?

"I stopped by to get you! When I left Kugas kitchen, I met up with Tadokoro and she said she saw you entering your house in kind of a haste earlier, so I thought I made sure you would be at the dorm just in time for the match, y'know?"

She had to blink a few times in order to see this more clearly, there was just no way this obnoxious boy before her would ever be this sheepish, was there? Or at least not with her nearby, which made her feel a little bit sad for some reason. Was it really her fault, he never had the opportunity to talk to her so often? She supposed so, after all, it was her who wanted to get rid of him at first. Apparently there were a lot of sides about him she had yet to see. But whatever the reason was, she found she couldn't concentrate hard enough to think about it right now, this adorable expression he sported and the way his hand came up to rub the back of his neck were simply too much for her to handle. He really came to get her! Somehow this knowledge made her insides curl up in happiness and excitement. She needed to calm down quickly or he would start to notice!

"But you took forever to come back out, what were you doing in there anyway?"

She continued to stare at him in some kind of daze, still not able to get it together quite yet. He wanted to drive back to the dorm together... why did that make her feel so... ecstatic? It was crazy!

"Hello... Nakiri? You okay?"

Right when he took a step towards her, waving a hand in front of her face in amusement, she snapped out of her trance like state and immediately felt herself blushing furiously at his close proximity. Seriously, did he not know anything about personal space? He was way too close for comfort, causing her heart to go on a rampage inside her chest.

'Just stay calm, stay calm, stay calm!'

She repeated this mantra in her head for another split second before taking a step back and letting out a sigh of frustration.

"O-of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

She cleared her throat before continuing, feeling like her voice would betray her any second now with the way it shook. He gave her a curious look but didn't say anything else.

"A-anyway, it's not important what I did in there. I was actually just on my way back, so missing your Shokugeki is out of the question at this point. Being one of the judges, I simply can't allow myself to be late. So there was no need for you to worry, let alone come all the way out here just to make me ride your... rather questionable bike! I mean, do you honestly expect me to get on this thing?"

She pointed a finger towards his motorbike before flipping her hair. Thank god, she was back to her old self as soon as she remembered what seeing his mode of transportation entailed- sitting behind him in a compromising position, mortifying herself in the process, and not to mention the worst of them all: riding this dangerous death trap on two wheels. With her imperious demeanor returning, she automatically started to feel more at ease and confident with her actions than just a minute ago.

Yukihira raised his scarred eyebrow in amusement, stepping closer to her again while his hands found their way back inside his pockets. This time he had a devious glint in his eyes, causing the heiress to stay her ground and not move away. She didn't want him to think she was intimidated by his antics after all.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me _the_ Nakiri Erina is actually scared of riding a harmless little motorbike? Besides, it must be pretty boring to see the world from just the window of a car. Where is your appreciation for variety?

"W-what? As if! Don't give me that, my taste of variety has got nothing to do with this! I could ride it no problem!"

"Awesome, then get on so we can head back already!"

Their nose to nose proximity was broken the moment he moved away again, grinning like the mischievous troublemaker he was, satisfaction written all over his features.

He walked back to his vehicle, starting the engine and looking at Erina in anticipation, waiting patiently for her to come over and get on behind him.

"H-hold on, don't you wear at least a helmet? What if we fall off, or worse, crush against a tree or something?"

The low chuckle he released send pleasant shivers down her spine. He found it funny! That bastard didn't take her concerns seriously!

"Seriously? A tree? You know, I won't let ya fall."

She gave no response, her heart dancing like there was no tomorrow inside her chest at hearing his words. He seemed to misunderstand her silence however, judging by the sheepish expression evident on his face once again.

"Okay, here's the thing. When I left this morning I kind of forgot to take it with me. I was already late for class, so... But don't worry, nothing's gonna happen, I promise!"

She let out another exasperated sigh. Leave it to Yukihira to forget about something as important as a helmet. Then again, didn't she failed to remember something just as crucial, if not even more so only a short while ago?

Life could be so cruel sometimes!

"You're hopeless Yukihira, you know that?"

Once she heard these words leaving her mouth, she quickly bit into her lower lip in an attempt to prevent more from coming out.

 _'It's not delusional, if I can pull it off, right? You won't even know what hit ya. Remember, anything can happen at any time.'_

 _'Is that a threat?'_

 _'More like a promise, I'd say.'_

 _'A promise to beat me? Seriously, you are so hopeless.'_

 _'...Y'know what? I think I really am at this point.'_

She was immediately reminded of that moment at the balcony right before they kissed, which caused her blush to deepen even further and her heart to beat like it wanted to jump right out of her body. A quick glance towards the still waiting boy told her that he was totally oblivious to her frustrated state, his demeanor just as cool and collected as before. That, or he was extraordinary good at hiding his emotions at times like these. Erina silently guessed that it had to be the later option, since he couldn't have forgotten his own words from only a night ago already, right? Beside that, there was one more crucial aspect she didn't fail to notice. His smile was definitely brighter than the one he gave her just a few minutes ago. Yet at the same time, it was crooked to one side, making him look more cocky and audacious, while his eyes were half lidded. From the way he looked at her, he had to know what caused her to get all worked up like that, he just had to!

'Stay calm, don't let him get the best of you. If he can hide his thoughts then so can you! Remember, you are Nakiri Erina and still superior to him!'

With another flip of her long silky hair, she slowly started to approach the redhead with confident steps, clearing her throat once more. Was there a scene like this in her Manga somewhere? What did they do again? Her mind was so all over the place, she couldn't remember a thing.

"V-very well, I am going to ride back to the dorm with you. But! You will not drive even a little faster than what's necessary, understand? This little jaunt is over the moment you try anything suspicious!"

"Jeez, what did I ever do to deserve such mistrust from you, huh? It'll be fun, just have some faith, will ya?"

He patted the empty space behind him, encouraging her to come and sit down already, while his smile softened a bit. She hesitated a moment longer before finally getting on the backseat of the motorbike, tugging her skirt under her in order to avoid at least one form of humiliation.

"You know, you have to hold on to me or else you're gonna fall off, right?"

"I-I know that, idiot! J-just get going already!"

"Whatever you say, princess. Now, let's do this!"

She could practically feel the smug smile on his face from the way he answered her just now, and it drove her crazy. That annoying cocky little...

She didn't get to finish this last thought, for the bike took off down the road and away from her home with high speed. A small shriek escaped her lips, making this particularly strong willed and confident Chef in front of her laugh wholeheartedly. She had to hold on to his waist in order to not fall off the vehicle, forcing all her blood to rush up to her cheeks. Her grip on him was tight, she practically felt herself pressing hard against his back, which caused him to stiffen instantly. Was she... affecting him somehow? The laughter died down right away, giving her the opportunity to let out her complaints. What was up with this speed?

"Yukihira, what are you doing? Why are you driving so fast? I-I thought we had a deal?"

She couldn't help the anxious tone in her voice, considering this was her first time on something other than a car. She didn't want to be scared, but the fact of the matter was that she actually was indeed terrified. He was supposed to drive slow, so she could adjust to the new feeling she experienced, but with the pace he used right now, she wouldn't even get the chance to adjust at all.

He didn't look back at her, but she felt his muscles significantly relax as he chuckled again. The same couldn't be said about her own though. She was just as stiff as he had been a minute ago, fearing they could end up dead any moment now.

How could people ride this thing on their own free will?

"Don't worry about it and just loosen up, Nakiri. We won't crush into anything, promise! Open your eyes and take a look around. It's way more fun this way! And also, could ya stop squashing me already? I can't breath!"

As soon as he said that, she loosened her grip on his hard waist in embarrassment.

"W-well I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't broken our agreement in the first place!"

He laughed yet again, causing her to shiver all over. She somehow doubted it had anything to do with the wind blowing against her skin.

"Last I checked, I never agreed to this agreement, did I? Now calm down and try to enjoy it!"

This was unbelievable! He outsmarted her! _Her_!

'This guy is even sneakier than I thought! How dare he make a fool out of me!'

Then all of a sudden she remembered his last word from before, causing her still closed eyes to open wide.

'How did he know they were closed? Was he watching me from the wing mirror all this time?'

She turned red for the millionth time now, annoyed at the fact that he knew she was scared out of her mind at the moment.

'Maybe that's why he isn't teasing me about my eyes being closed or something else?'

"I-I don't want to look around!"

"Come on, I swear I won't let you fall off the bike. It's awesome to see all the buildings passing by!"

She disregarded his offer quickly in order to get back to their previous topic.

"Y-you still haven't answered my question yet. W-why the need to pick up the pace all of a sudden?"

Damn, her voice really sounded way worse than she had hoped it would. Was it normal for someone to be this terrified of a simple bike ride? She didn't think so. It was just pathetic.

"Well, since a certain someone took forever to come out of her big fancy Mansion, we are running a bit short on time, so we need to hurry up now or else Takumi is gonna kill me with that sharp Mezzaluna of his. Maybe I just shouldn't consider giving it back to him later..."

"I-I didn't take forever in there, it was an important meeting with my grandfather!"

"Oh, how's gramps doing by the way?"

"He... well... he will go on vacation in a couple of days. For right now, he's just fine."

"Wow, that's amazing! He really deserves to take some time off, don't ya think so too?"

"Yeah... he most definitely does..."

Her guilt started to come back to her now. Even Yukihira thought he needed a break, so maybe... she shouldn't have accepted his offer after all.

"You gonna miss him when he leaves, huh?"

"I suppose I will. Don't you miss your dad whenever you need to say goodbye?"

"Not really. He always goes out on long trips, so in a way I guess I'm used to it by now. Besides, we get to see each other again eventually."

"That's true..."

He was right, she would get to see her grandfather again eventually. This knowledge caused her mood to get better instantly, her cheeks widened in a gorgeous smile.

"By the way Nakiri, are ya enjoying the ride so far? We're almost there."

His words caused Erinas mind to go blank and her heart to skip a beat. She realized that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings whatsoever while they talked. She even forgot all about her fear of the vehicle she was sitting on, having only focused on their conversation and the way his hard muscles felt trough the fabric of his shirt. She didn't grasp that they were already at the old front gate of the dormitory when he had asked that question before coming to a stop in front of the door and Yukihira turned off the engine.

"W-what...?"

He hopped off his bike as he chuckled to himself, leaving the heiress still seated where she was, in a state of confusion and disbelieve, which were probably evident on her face as well.

'He distracted me...'

Just when she wanted to confront him about it, he was holding out his hand in front of her to help her get off the seat. A kind gesture followed by a dashingly bright smile and a hint of a blush, which made her heart race again and her hormones to scream in delight. Instinctively she reached out and took his offered hand, smiling softly back at him while he pulled her up. His good will just knew no bounds.

"Thank you Yukihira..."

"See? It wasn't that bad, right? And no tree crashes along the way!"

She rolled her eyes in an unladylike fashion before flipping her hair right in front of his face as she turned around to walk inside, the silky locks brushing his skin softly, no doubt letting him even catch the sent of her shampoo without a problem. She wasn't able to see his expression- since her body was turned away from him now-, yet the weird silence that took over told her more than any facial expression ever could. He was shocked, unable to use any words. Much like the trance like state she had been earlier.

'That's how it should be, take this Yukihira!'

Silently giggling to herself in triumph and another emotion she couldn't quite decipher yet, she walked back inside the dorm, leaving the redhead outside, completely dumbfounded and still motionless.

While heading towards the main hall, where all her friends must be gathered, she wondered how long it would take for him to snap out of his daze on his own before someone stormed outside to get him. Her small giggle turned into lighthearted laughter when she heard a loud "Hey!" from outside, followed by fast approaching footsteps.

'Guess it didn't take him that long after all!'

* * *

Sooooo that was it! One question though. Do you guys perhaps know, if Erina actually knows the name of Somas diner? I wasn't so sure about that part.

See you next time! Take care!


	5. Chapter 5 Clueless

Chapter 5: Clueless

Heeeeyyyy everyone!

I'm so sorry for updating this late, but my laptop broke down all of a sudden, and I had to give it to my uncle, so he could fix it. It took him this long to bring it back to me, so I'm really sorry, I couldn't continue writing.

But now I'm back with another chapter to present you all, and I really hope it makes up for the time you had to wait for it!

This time I think I would say it's going to be a bit more... interesting than the last one, but I guess it also could be just my opinion, which means, you'll just have to see for yourselves, right? I would love to hear your opinions on it in a review, and I'm really sorry for not writing things correctly last time. From what a few of you told me (thanks so much for that!), Erina knows the name of Somas family diner, so apologies for misinterpreting that part! If it would be okay with you all too, I'd like to keep it the way I wrote it though, but I will come back to it in the next chapter to make up for my mistake at least a little bit.

Thank you all so very much for reviewing again and I hope the story still is to your liking. Please leave me a comment, and I hope I see you all next time again.

Take care everyone!

* * *

'Did she just...?'

Yes, yes she did.

She actually flipped her hair right in his face before walking inside…

Still frozen in his place and unable to move a single muscle yet, Soma found himself staring at the now empty spot she had been standing at, just a second ago. With each beat of his heart- it was probably going a mile a minute at this point-, he felt his cheeks heating up more and more until it probably reached the color of his hair.

For the love of god, what had just happened?

He was only teasing her a little, and it wasn't even a lie!

They did manage to get back here without any sort of accident, thanks to his incredible driving skills, after all.

But then all of a sudden she had rolled her eyes and turned around as she flipped her hair, knowing full well it would brush against his face. The silky soft locks had the most delicate and alluring scent he had ever smelled- and here he always thought, the different varieties of aroma coming from each new dish he tried out were amazing-, while the small smile she sported sent his gut on fire. Well, not actually on fire, but he sure felt hot as hell at that moment, something twisting in his stomach with joy. She left him standing there as she calmly walked back inside the dorm, not even so much as giving him another glance.

What was up with this girl and her seemingly endless attitude anyway?

His heart had hammered like crazy against his ribcage- if he were to be completely honest, he would have already admitted that it was still beating ridiculously fast right now, but who was he to acknowledge something so stupid and mushy? It simply wasn't in his nature to do that.

Aside from that, there was also the fact that his usually creative mind had decided to go totally blank for a while, leaving him with no other option than to simply widen his eyes in shock and blush a deep shade of red, like some kind of idiot.

And it was all her fault.

Feelings like these- whatever they were supposed to mean- simply didn't suit him at all. Soma felt strange and couldn't focus- just like right now-, which he feared would eventually affect his cooking as well someday.

That was precisely the reason, why he had suggested to forget about this… mistake they made, the moment they had talked about it yesterday. He couldn't afford to lose focus on what's truly important here- him becoming a better Chef than his old man.

Well, now that he thought about it, they more likely ended up avoiding each other's questions, rather than actually talk, which, back then, had caused Soma to feel oddly disappointed for no reason. He couldn't blame her for not telling him what exactly she was thinking about since he hadn't been quite honest with her either, but for what it was worth, he would have liked- no loved- to hear everything she had felt at that particular moment.

His own hormones were troublesome enough as it is, so he had kind of hoped, she could provide him with some answers.

But as it seemed, that turned out to be a bad idea, considering he had felt disappointed all over again when he had left her room.

And yet his absentminded cooking wasn't even the worst of it all.

No, what was truly getting him concerned was the fact that all these strange sensations inside him were directly tied to her. The person who long since disappeared behind the big front door of the dormitory.

He blamed her for his current predicament, not to mention all those other weird fluttery feelings he had the pleasure of experiencing before that.

It wasn't nice, to say the least, and he really had no use for them either.

So in a way, he supposed, he was actually glad, she didn't bother to turn around again to look at him, for he didn't exactly know how to hide this whirlwind of emotions properly, if she did.

The stupor she had put him in was just too evident on his face right now, and he couldn't let her see that.

He stood where he was for another couple of minutes, still dazed and motionless, before finally snapping out of it and making his way inside as well, shouting an irritated "Hey!" as he ran after her.

She couldn't do something like that to him and simply get away with it.

No way in hell, would he allow that.

Finally catching up with her in the main hall, he let out a deep growl, scowling in her direction to emphasize his lack of amusement.

The blonde, however didn't seem to notice his stare as she chatted happily with Tadokoro and Sakaki about the lectures during all their classes today, like nothing happened.

She would let out a small laugh every now and then, and from where he stood, it was pretty obvious she was enjoying herself- just like he wanted her to from the moment he knew what her horrific father had put her through, when she was a kid.

He wanted her to have fun while cooking and joke around freely, without any form of restraint or hesitation.

The laughter they shared, when he had found her and Alice hiding behind a bush earlier- he still didn't really get, why they were doing that in the first place- was a pretty good start so far.

Back then, he had been quite positive that she was starting to feel better the moment she actually let loose and snorted alongside him.

The way he had seen her behave lately had tugged on his heartstrings for some reason, which was why he wanted to put a smile on her beautiful face, no matter what. Needless to say, it was a complete success for this day.

Unbeknownst to Soma, the glare he had sported thus far was long gone by now, a gentle smile replacing it instead, as he continued watching the blonde talk to her friends.

They really did get along pretty well, no actual surprise to anyone, considering Tadokoros kind and caring personality.

That girl made people feel welcome, no matter the circumstances, and Soma was genuinely thankful, she had invited the stubborn princess to stay at the dorm that night she ran away from the Mansion- he still chuckled at the thought of the flawless heiress actually rebelling against her strict father, but for what it was worth, she made the right choice.

He didn't even dare to imagine what she would have to endure if she had stayed there...

"There you are, Yukihira!"

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, he noticed Takumi approaching him with an irritated expression on his face.

He grinned excitedly at him, raising his hand in greeting.

For a second, he was reminded of earlier today, where he had sprinted towards his motorbike right after Nakiri left with those two idiots, she wanted to recruit as new teachers for the school, in order to search the whole freaking campus for his friend.

Alice was right, he had made this whole Shokugeki up on the spot, when he had asked her cousin to be one of the judges- how did she know that he had been bluffing anyway?

It was quite peculiar, but he had felt like the time they shared laughing together couldn't just end like that. Nakiri had looked a bit wistful and sad, so he had figured, he might as well cheer her up by silently promising that she would have a great time again, once she came back to the dorm this evening.

He had no idea why he had said that, nor did he understand the reason he had wanted her to smile again, but he figured it simply had to be because they were close friends now, nothing else coming to mind unfortunately.

"Ah, what's up Takumi, you ready for our match?"

The Italian Chef came to a halt before him, his eyes immediately lighting up in excitement, while Somas grin stretched even further until it became a goofy smirk as he adjusted his position to properly face his friend. He really enjoyed messing with him whenever he got the chance, knowing full well that the pale teen wouldn't ignore his attitude and try his hardest to one up him in one way or the other. Sometimes he wondered, how they managed to stay such close friends, when all they did was challenge each other. Then again his relationship with Nakiri didn't seem all that different than that either, but instead of having her try to reach up to him, he wanted to be at her level…

"Ah, yes of cour- never mind that! Where have you been? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago! Are you trying to buy some time or something?"

"Wha... why would I do that? I'm right on… damn…, it was at eight o'clock, wasn't it?"

Realization hit him as soon as he heard himself talk.

If this were an official Shokugeki, he would have been screwed ten times over by now, for there were no acceptable excuses as to why someone would miss such an important event, especially when said someone was the current first seat.

"Sorry about that, I… guess I got held up?"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he gave his friend a nervous chuckle, smug smirk definitely gone for good now.

It was completely his fault, he blew the time of their cooking battle, foolishly thinking he could afford to do a few things before heading back. Apparently that wasn't the case, and everyone was already waiting for him, which he felt pretty bad for.

All thanks to a certain someone who had to take her sweet time talking to gramps inside that big fancy Mansion of theirs. Then again, she didn't exactly knew he would come to pick her up, so... he guessed he really couldn't blame anyone other than himself for showing up late.

To be honest, he didn't have a freaking clue as to why he had stopped by the Estate, either.

After his fun time with Kuga had ended, he easily could have driven back to the dorm and prepare for his Shokugeki without any haste- which was what he had intended to do, at first-, but when he had talked to Tadokoro, who was strolling along the sidewalk towards the research society she was in, he decided, he would head straight for Nakiris home instead- that is, after he gave his friend a quick ride to her destination.

He didn't know what had been on his mind then, but as soon as the blondes name fell, the only thing he felt was the sudden increase in his heartbeat, while everything else turned strangely numb. He wasn't able to listen to any of Tadokoros words, nor could he force himself to think about anything other than the pretty face of this particular girl with beautiful amethyst eyes and a pride that, without a doubt, could end up being her downfall one day.

He didn't want to be distracted- mostly out of respect for the kindhearted bluenette behind him- but it seemed like, once Nakiri was thrown into the mix, his brain decided to take two steps back, whenever he tried to take one foreword.

This was nerve-racking, to say the least, and while he had to admit that there were indeed way worse things to constantly think about then a sinfully gorgeous Nakiri Erina, he didn't have the slightest idea of how to deal with those confusing emotions whatsoever.

In moments like these, he really wished his dad would call him again, so he had the chance to tell him what was going on inside his troubled head.

'On second thought, maybe not... He wouldn't exactly give me the kind of advice I'm looking for, anyway. Hell, what do I even expect to hear? This is so dumb!'

With thoughts like that still lingering inside his mind, Soma had eventually reached the front door of that giant Mansion- the guards letting him in immediately for some reason-.

He remembered waiting patiently for her to come out, not bothering to give his watch so much as even a second glance, thinking he had plenty of time left after all, which now proved itself to be quite the mistake.

"You got held up? Really? Did something happen? Don't tell me, you got yourself into some kind of trouble again!"

Takumi sounded quite concerned now, unconsciously lightening the young Chefs good mood even further. The amount of worry his friends showed for him was truly overwhelming at times, yet he still appreciated it, feeling like they considered him as much a close friend as he did for them.

So in order to let the boy before him know he had nothing to worry about, he gave him a thumbs up, while shaking his head with a small laugh.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm good. C'mon, let's stop wasting more time and do this already! We got our three judges after all, so there's no point in waiting around any longer."

"Hey, you were the one who was late, you idiot! If anyone is wasting time, it's you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, no need to yell, ya know?"

He grinned cheekily before turning around to head straight for the kitchen, that is... until his gaze landed on the delicate form of the girl, he had tried to avoid looking at while talking to Takumi- he really didn't want to experience yet another one of those bizarre sensations, where he dismissed every conversation in the room, while staring at her again.

Now however, their eyes met directly, as she turned her head towards him as well, without anything in between them to block their perspective view of each other and he knew... that was dangerous.

She was scowling at him, most likely pissed because of something he said- perhaps she heard him blabbering about getting held up on his way back?-, as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. His only response was a roguish smile, followed by a quick wink to complete the unspoken message: 'you are the reason I'm late, so don't blame me for telling how it really is'.

He didn't mean to make her feel like she was at fault for his tardiness, but he had no other choice right now, for the intense eye contact would eventually drive him up the wall, her alluring amethyst orbs already threatening him to drown within their depths.

He needed to get a good grip on himself, otherwise he would be in trouble for sure.

To his huge relief, she immediately turned her head away from him, frustration clearly evident on her features, which caused him to also release the tension in his shoulders, a small sigh escaping his lips. Now a bit more relaxed, he now continued his way to the kitchen- missing the way her eyes widened in realization as she turned her head to him again, staring at the writing on the back of his family diner's shirt-. Once inside, he called out to all the others, announcing the start of the Shokugeki as a tingly feeling made its way up his back, a sensation, he knew and loved all too well!

His friends eagerly followed suit, all the while mumbling amongst themselves about who would win and what they would be fighting over. He chuckled silently, remembering that moment when he had found Takumi and challenged him to a Food battle with him accepting instantly.

Who would have thought?

They neither talked about any conditions, nor did they choose a theme for the match, both probably figuring that the judges would surely come up with something suitable. Needless to say, Soma wasn't worried about that in the slightest, they had three very talented Students as their critics after all, which was sure to make things a hell of a lot more interesting.

They were already seated at the table by now, with their heads held high, yet each seemingly deep in thought at the same time. A few minutes past, before they finally nodded to the one sitting in the middle, which could only mean, they had made their decision- how that would be possible without any form of communication was beyond him- and wanted the head-judge to announce the theme.

Soma risked looking her way again, trying his hardest to not lose focus this time, which he had to admit was way more difficult than he had imagined.

What a pain…

"Alright you two. Isshiki, Ryoko and I have decided that the theme for this Shokugeki will be Dumplings. So provided it's available in the kitchen, you're free to use whatever ingredient you like within the arranged time limit of two hours. If neither of you have questions, you may begin!"

…

"Oh man, I'm beat! Seriously, it's amazing how we ended up having a draw like this yet again, huh Takumi?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better now, Yukihira? If Sakaki had placed her bowl in front of my perfectly prepared dish, I would have won."

"Well, it can't be helped. She couldn't decide, so its fine, I guess. What I really wanna know is why Nakiri chose your Dumplings over mine. I mean c'mon, even in a friendly cooking match like this one, she can't compliment my food for once?"

The Italian beside him suddenly beamed happily, completely forgetting about his sour mood from just a minute ago, which caused Somas frown to deepen. It was as if his friend was mocking him somehow, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, this would say quite a lot about your relationship now, wouldn't it? If the 'God Tongue' herself thought my dish was superior to yours then that clearly makes it my win in a way, don't you think?"

Soma, now getting really annoyed at the arrogant tone the Italian used, turned towards him with an equal fire in his eyes.

"What are ya talking about? Nakiri and I are great friends now, just go over there and ask for yourself, I'm sure she'll tell you the same. And who said anything about you winning this, because of her vote, huh? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Last time I checked, we never agreed on something like that, so forget about it, pal!"

By now, their foreheads were pressed aggressively against each other, trying to settle this little argument with force instead of just words- those seemed overrated at this point anyway.

Soma didn't listen to everyone else demanding that they should stop behaving so childishly, and enjoy the rest of the snacks they had, instead. Once again, the party transferred to Maruis room, where they settled down on everything they could find, whether it being a chair, the bed, or even the floor.

They talked and laughed to their hearts content, while sharing the remaining food and the rice juice, Ryoko had provided them with.

Soma and Takumi continued arguing on the large brown carpet covering most parts of the room, with their backs leaning against the wall next to the bed, before they had begun their stare off. Tadokoro joined the group as well after finishing her work at her research society, immediately asking how the match had ended, which caused the two boys to bicker even louder than before.

She had tried to calm them down, but her words simply didn't reach Somas ears, much like everyone else's.

However, he picked up on one sound in particular among them though, coming from the other end of the small room.

The melodic voice he was able to hear- as strange as it was- asked for their attention so she had the chance to talk about something important.

Forgotten was the bickering between him and his Italian friend, as his eyes instantly found her, sitting near the bookshelf and looking somewhat… nervous?

He wasn't entirely sure, but judging from the way she pressed her lips together in a thin line and played with the brim of her green nightdress somewhat anxiously, it must be something major she needed to get off her chest.

Truth be told, it was kind of crazy, how many details he could make out just by glancing her way, but for some reason, he seemed to be unable to avert his eyes, simply too mesmerized by her elegance as she stood up and walked back towards the door, in order to properly face all of them. It was as though some unknown force turned his head back to her, whenever he wanted to look elsewhere, and it drove him crazy. He wasn't sure what it was or why he had such a hard time trying to turn his gaze away from her, but from the looks of it, his reflexes were based on pure instinct alone when it came to this girl.

All he could say about that was, he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

His brain wasn't functioning the way it was supposed to and on top of that, he felt like his body was paralyzed somehow.

This was most certainly not a Situation he would describe as 'enjoyable' or even 'normal' at that, especially when there were weird tingly sensations inside his stomach too, making him even worry he might be sick or something at this point.

That state of sudden impassivity happened before and Soma was scared of its effects this time. When it had been just the two of them on the balcony yesterday, he had completely lost control of his own movements, which eventually drew him closer to her and caused him to…

He gulped down the lump in his throat as an poor attempt to erase the memory of their fiery kiss, the feeling of her marvelous curves under his touch making him dizzy all over again.

When she had unconsciously used that same phrase from last night, before they got here- her reaction beyond adorable the moment she realized what she had let slip-, he had wanted nothing more than to punch himself in the face for acting like he was completely unfazed by it.

Why he did that, he couldn't say, though.

It was true, he wished he could forget all about their… accident, but his brain simply refused to follow suit for some reason.

Needless to say the gulp just now also didn't quite work the way he hoped it would, so instead, he tried shaking his head next in utter desperation.

Why was it so hard to get that girl off his mind for just a second?

He never had a problem ignoring stuff before, so why was she an exception?

Strange as it was, he unconsciously searched for her whenever he entered a room. He didn't know how it would be possible, but her eyes always seeming to catch his in one way or the other. It was nuts, he was well aware of that, but it was also something he had no control over as well, his head turning towards her automatically every time they so much as even breathed the same air in an open space - no matter how big it was-.

He knew, the moment she parted her lips to scold him for trying to use the underclassmen as guinea pi- taste tasters again, or simply crossed her arms in front of her chest in an typical 'Nakiri fashion', he was done for.

There was no chance in hell, he would be able to hold back the smile that would stretch his cheeks then, growing wider with every signature move she made, when being in a foul mood. She was just so predictable sometimes, it was easy to tell when exactly she would flip her hair back or start getting defensive, her huge ego not able to bear the feeling of defeat or humiliation.

A cocky grin grew ever so slightly on his face as he recalled that moment in the tent one year ago, where she had regarded him with a certain challenging glint in her eyes, just daring him to try and surpass her level of skill.

He had to admit, his own ego was just as big in that regard, not letting him rest until he overcame the obstacle that lay before him- hence the need to prove himself to her and his dad as soon as possible.

'And once I do…'

"What's wrong Erina, you okay?"

He was jolted out of his thoughts instantly when he heard her name being called out.

There it was again, how anticlimactic.

It honestly shouldn't even surprise him anymore at this point, for whatever this was, he had a distant feeling it would take him quite a while to find it out, anyway.

'It better be worth all this trouble!'

"Yes Yuki, I'm fine, don't worry. There is just something I… wanted to tell you guys before… the time comes for me to move back to the Estate…"

Now his interest was piqued, causing him to sit up even straighter, arms resting on his thighs loosely, while he leaned forward a bit in order to not miss a single word she said- her voice barely above a whisper.

This was so unlike her usual confidence, he got to see and enjoy every day.

What was wrong with her?

The others seemed to have similar thoughts, if the silence that surrounded him was anything to go by- he didn't want to tear his eyes away from her for whatever reason, so he simply settled on judging the situation by sound alone.

"I-it's nothing you need to concern yourselves about really. Please don't look at me like I am about to announce my final departure from the school or something, it's nothing bad, I promise. You see, I just wanted to… well…"

A long pause followed after her mumbling, causing the tension in the room to rise instantly.

Soma found himself quite anxious now, something telling him she had more on her mind than she was about to share with them. Maybe not something as crucial as her leaving for good- the thought alone made him feel sick to the stomach somehow-, but something just as important and perhaps even unpleasant.

"I… just wanted to thank you all for everything you did for me these past few weeks. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am and how much I appreciate your help. The hospitality you showed me was beyond wonderful, and I swear on my family name, I will repay each and every one of you accordingly. So, whenever you find yourselves in trouble or need anything else, please don't hesitate to inform me. My role as headmaster will hopefully give me the opportunity to build a better form of education for everyone here, and with the support of every new elite ten member, I'm sure, there is nothing I could do wrong."

He knew it, she was holding something back. It was like, she decided at the last minute to keep quiet and say something else entirely instead.

Again.

Why was she so hell bent on trying to deal with her problems on her own, why the dire need to keep everyone else out of it?

His brows furrowed further as he continued to watch her from his spot on the floor, his last hopes of her coming around and telling them what was really going on, crushing down by the second. She neither wouldn't let them consoled her, nor would she allow them to find a solution to whatever it was that troubled her for her. She was stubborn like that, and Soma had to admit, at times like these, he hated it like the pest.

What was it that still kept her from opening up to them?

He thought, they had settled everything back when they prepared for the Shokugeki against Tsukasa and Kobayashi, but as it seemed, he was wrong.

They hadn't gotten closer one bit, and he realized now, how foolish it was of him to think they had.

Moving his hands away from his thighs, so as to avoid attracting unnecessary attention, he clenched them into tight fists, all the while he waited for her next words, knowing full well, she wasn't done yet.

"… Also, I'd like to… apologize for all the trouble I caused you all while I resided here. I already told that Yukihira last night, but I felt like it wouldn't do you all any justice if I had decided to just leave it at that. S-so, I'm really sorry, and thank you again for everything."

To say, he wasn't amused would be like referring to a thoroughly burned dish as barely even noticeable, utterly ridiculous, and without a doubt the biggest understatement of the year.

He was downright angry- to say the least.

For her to go on about the same nonsense, after what he had just told her last night, was beyond stupid, and Soma refused to simply believe that she hadn't paid any attention to his words. He didn't want to hear this again, he wanted her to tell him that thing she had so stubbornly refused spilling out a moment ago.

He glared at her now bowing posture, unsure if he would be able to hold a growl in as he lowered his head as well, his slightly longer hair firmly concealing his eyes. To Somas surprise, he found himself unable to look at her this time, not daring to make eye contact at all.

His friends stood up from their various spots, moving as fast as they could towards her, while practically shouting that she had absolutely nothing to apologize- let alone thank them for, which was exactly what he had said, but maybe she just needed the confirmation from the others too?

As soon as the thought came, he dismissed it right away, in full knowledge, she wasn't that type of person.

Nakiri had a certain confidence to her, making her seem like she stood above everyone else- which she kind of did-, so thinking, she would need to make sure the others didn't see her as an unwelcome intruder, would only offend her prideful personality.

She had wanted to say something else entirely anyway, her hesitation at the start clearly giving her away. Had no one else noticed that at all? Was he really the only one, who paid that much attention to the way she spoke her words?

By now, they were all surrounding her, crushing her in a group hug, while he simply remained seated on the floor, Takumi right beside him, looking towards the crowd, warm smile evident on his face.

Soma figured that his Italian friend didn't really had a reason to get on his feet as well, since he hadn't talked that much to Nakiri, to begin with. He still cared a lot about her though, judging by the brightness of his smile. The redhead wished, he could smile right now as well, but his anger didn't allow so much as even a twitch of his lips, too busy trying to figure out, what it could be she had intended to tell them just then.

"What's the matter, Yukihira? You seem to be in a bad mood all of a sudden. Aren't you happy, Nakiri showed her appreciation for all the stuff you guys did for her?"

Well, there went his efforts to try and keep to himself. Someone was bound to see him frowning eventually, so he guessed, it couldn't be helped.

He sent his friend a confirming look instead of answering him, not sure if that would be satisfying enough or not. For the moment, he simply didn't trust his mouth to voice exactly what he was thinking, afraid it would come out the wrong way. As surprising as it was, he preferred to be quiet for once, shocking not only the Italian beside him, but apparently also Isshiki, who was suddenly sitting on his other side now.

Soma didn't flinch as he found himself face to face with his upperclassman, due to being already used to him showing up out of nowhere in the most unexpected of moments.

"Come on Soma, you got me quite curious as well now. Tell us, why it is, you can't bring yourself to smile even the tiniest bit, when the person who always seems to put the happiest one on your face, is standing right there, surrounded by all her new friends?"

After hearing that, the only thing Soma was able to do was stare wide eyed at his senior.

What did he just say?

Who was putting the happiest of smiles on his face again?

That was most definitely not something he had been aware of before, so to say he was genuinely shocked would be pretty accurate.

His anger faded away slowly, replaced by a new feeling he couldn't really decipher, for his mind was unable to pick up any train of thought at the moment.

Why would he smile brighter whenever she was around?

That didn't make any sense whatsoever, not to mention sounded totally ridiculous to him.

True, Nakiris demeanor towards him had changed for the better, but that didn't mean, he was smiling at everything she did or said now, did it?

Since when had he lost that much control over his facial expressions?

'Awesome, now there is something new to add to the list of motions I need to get a better grip on, just perfect.'

A small laugh, coming from his other side, caused him to turn his head back around and give his Italian friend a puzzled glance.

"I think, he didn't have a clue about that happening way too often lately… or even at all. You may have given him quite the brain freeze there, Isshiki. Way to go."

"I did? Huh, interesting. Soma, were you seriously not aware of this at all?"

"Wha… n-no, I mean, I… w-what do you mean?"

He couldn't form a single sentence, his thoughts all over the place, refusing to comprehend any of what was happening around him.

"Poor boy, he's definitely out of it now."

The brunette placed his thumb and index finger on his chin as if he were deep in thought. However, from the way he smiled ever so slightly, even Soma, in his distraught state, could easily see that he was simply trying to hide his delight about something. The snickering from both Takumi and Isshiki provoked him to no end now, making his scarred eyebrow twitch in irritation.

What was so funny?

Were they laughing at him for not properly answering his elder's question?

It wasn't his fault he had been caught off guard, that piece of information being undeniably new to him, and he needed to wonder when exactly his physical reactions had begun to get so out of hand. This couldn't continue forever, he had to put a stop to it in one way or the other.

'What I need are some freaking answers already!'

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, interrupting the mess that went on in his mind. Looking up, he found the brunette smiling warmly at him, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, which unfortunately didn't work at all. Soma was simply too dumbstruck to recognize any form of comfort right now, but he appreciated it nonetheless. It just showed him that his upperclassman cared- that alone being more than enough to make up for his rude laughter from just a minute ago.

"Don't worry about it too much Soma, you'll understand it eventually."

There it was again, the same exact words Alice had used, when they were outside near the main facility this afternoon.

He honestly didn't get it, and on top of that, his head started to hurt from all this overanalyzing. Now that he thought about it, since when did he do that, anyway? He always had been the type of person who rather preferred tackling things head on, instead of wracking his brain over every single detail, so what had changed?

Unfortunately, too many things had…

"He's right, Yukihira, matters like these can't be rushed. Take your time to think some more and I'm sure you can figure it all out easily."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Takumi smiling at him in understanding as well, which caused him to get even more confused.

What was the deal with everyone telling him he would understand it sooner or later?

What exactly was he supposed to figure out, anyway?

Before he was able to voice any of his thoughts out loud, he heard the others bursting into laughter, from the other end of the room. He felt bad for not paying them any attention this entire time, their high spirits only now able to snap him out of his stupid daze.

With his previous question shoved to the back of his mind yet again, he gave his two friends a sincere smile of his own, appreciating their attempts to cheer him up, before returning his gaze to the small crowd still standing near the door.

He wondered what it was that caused them to laugh in such high volume, but didn't dare to ask, for he simply wasn't very comfortable with them finding out about his utter disregard of their entire conversation. He felt like, he didn't have the right to know.

Involuntarily, his eyes landed once more on the blonde beauty, who was now enjoying herself again, standing in front of Daigo and Shoji while waving her arms up and down in a silly manner to perhaps emphasize a point she was making.

Soma couldn't help but to crack a small smile at her over-the-top antics, unconsciously finding her behavior quite adorable. And here she had always called him the childish one!

However, his smile disappeared immediately when he remembered why they all stood there- with her in the center- in the first place. Nakiri hadn't told them everything, that alone being enough to bring back his irritation, no matter how funny or cute she may look at that moment.

So while, for the rest of the evening, he had been trying to piece together what her actual motives could be, he missed the small get-together coming to a close in a blink of an eye. They bid the Aldini brothers farewell, before wishing each other a pleasant night, and headed back to their perspective rooms so quickly that he had trouble catching up with everything.

With all that happening so fast, Soma had no idea how exactly he ended up being the last one to stand in the corridor, alongside the very girl, he so desperately wanted to figure out.

Awesome.

They stood face to face- since their rooms were right across from each other-, feeling unable to do something as simple as turn around and just go inside. While she played with the lace fabric on the sleeve of her green nightdress, he haphazardly rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to properly proceed from here.

There was something he had wanted to ask her earlier, but honestly wished, it would never come to it, since he had no intention of reminding her of that particular scenario in any way. Which appeared to be just what he needed to do now, in order to get any kind of shuteye for the night.

Soma hated that his brain practically screamed at him to ask her already, leaving him without other options to start a conversation.

Why wasn't she going inside her room?

Did she perhaps have something to tell him as well?

He didn't want to bring his hopes up, in case he would end up disappointed all over again, but maybe- just maybe- she had changed her mind and decided, now was the best time to tell him about what she had kept to herself earlier. It was unlikely, but he still considered it a possibility, knowing there had to be a reason for her to stay out here in the hallway like this.

Still, he needed to get the ball rolling first, so she had it a bit easier to open up afterwards.

There were a lot of questions he wanted to get an answer to anyway, so he figured he might as well start somewhere more or less fitting.

"So…, do you think, you're able to fall asleep tonight? You know, because of… what happened yesterday?"

The slight jerk she gave at hearing his voice, told him, she hadn't expected for him to say anything at all, which struck the young Chef as kind of odd to be honest. He was standing right in front of her, so there was bound to be some form of communication eventually, right?

What had she been expecting?

Her answer was quiet, as if remembering her terrified scream when she had woken up from her nightmare.

"Yeah…, I'll be fine."

He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to take the five steps towards her and simply wrap his arms around her slender body as an apology for bringing it up. However he had to know, if she would be okay on her own for tonight or not, that fragile body of hers held by their bluenette friend still haunting him with every breath he took.

Needless to say, he stayed put right where he was, not trusting himself to let her go after giving her a hug.

Soma considered himself quite the tough one when it came to hiding his emotions, yet the previous night clearly showed him that this wasn't the case anymore. When he heard her scream bloody murder, he had been beyond terrified, not wasting even a second to get to her as soon as possible- the bruise he had gotten on his arm, from falling off the bed, reminded him of that situation every time he unwrapped the white hand cloth to cook.

The first thing he saw, after bursting through her door and turning on the lights, had been the seemingly endless amount of tears, falling silently on the blanket. Her face was twisted in fear and pain, obviously not fully out of her trance, which had caused his heart to literally brake into a million pieces right then and there. Yet he still hadn't been able to say or do anything aside from simply stare like an idiot until the others rushed in, with Tadokoro firmly pressing the blonde to her chest in a motherly manner. As he continued to watch his friend trying to sooth the scared girl, he had felt his own desire to do the same, in order to help out, growing inside him by the second. He remembered wishing, he could have been the one to hold her, to calm her down, to simply take away all of her fear. This image burned itself deep into his mind, and he hated that he still wasn't able to get rid of it. Back then, there had been something in his gut that kept him where he was, as if afraid of the aftermath, had he actually gone through with the intended hug. So all he had been able to do was listen to that strange inner voice and let his dorm mate handle it for the time being. He couldn't say, he enjoyed it- as a matter of fact, he had loathed it-, but there was nothing else he could have done.

So when he put all that into consideration, he had to admit that he had definitely lost the strong grip on his impulses for good.

Once Nakiri got involved, it was over with his perfectly hidden emotions, due to her constantly forcing them out in one way or the other.

As for right now, he wasn't sure he actually believed her response to be the genuine truth- hell, she had sounded a bit uncertain herself when she had raised one hand to hold her left arm in a tight grip, as if needing to hold herself for comfort. But despite that, he still nodded in understanding, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt anyway.

"Alright, if you say so."

The tension between them rose with each breath he took, making it quite uncomfortable for both of them. Compared to this, the car ride back home from the training camp last year seemed a lot less awkward.

With her avoiding his gaze and him desperately trying to find another topic they could talk about- his eyes were stubbornly fixated on the floor as well-, it was almost comical how they both struggled, instead of simply returning to their perspective rooms.

Just how was he supposed to go on from here?

There was too much that needed to be said, too much that needed to be cleared out, before they could start sharing more personal information again. He knew that, yet he still wanted to push it as far as possible, now that he had the chance.

'Damn, I thought, I was good at talking to people? What happened?'

"Y-Yukihira…, I-I need to... I mean, I…"

His head immediately shot up to meet her uncertain look. She seemed apprehensive somehow, as if unsure whether to continue or just let it be.

His eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth in annoyance.

Like hell he'd let her back out again!

Whatever it was that bothered her, she had to tell him now, no excuses.

Maybe a little harmless humor would help?

"You know, you can talk to me about whatever you want, right? I'll listen."

"I know that!"

Her irritated hiss surprised him- to say the least-, making his eyes open wide for a second before he composed himself, irritation forgotten almost immediately. He certainly wasn't prepared for a full blast of her ever so lively attitude, but then again, he should have expected as much from the temperamental heiress. Her pride simply couldn't handle the mockery in his voice, which caused him to unconsciously relax his features and replace the shock with a charming grin. She, on the other hand, simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him in pure defiance.

That was the Nakiri he knew! Feisty and haughty as they come.

His excitement seemingly endless at that moment, he dared to take one step forward- it had gotten the best of him, what could he say?-…,

…only to stop dead in his tracks as she lowered her head again, with her bangs concealing her eyes and her arms dropping to her sides. The smirk died down on his face instantly, leaving him concerned and anxious once more.

What happened?

"I know that…"

His brows furrowed as he regarded her normally so high and mighty posture. As unsettling as it was, Soma had to admit that he definitely couldn't see this strong confidence that usually radiated from her right now, making him feel worried to no end.

"I know, you would, b-but… it's just that I don't want to ask more of you, when you have done so much for me already, okay? I'm deeply indebted to you as it is, and I have no intention of adding anything else to the list of favors I owe you. It's not a big deal anyway, so don't concern yourself about it. Have a good night, Yukihira."

With that, she turned her back towards him, ready to retreat into her room- the conversation apparently over in her eyes-, when his hand shot out to quickly grab her lower arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving. She may think that their little chat was finished, but it was far from it, in his opinion. She hadn't told him anything yet, and he refused to let her go without hearing the rest of what she had originally intended to say.

"Why would you think that? There is absolutely nothing you owe me, or anyone else here, got it? Listen, Nakiri, just… just talk to me. Whatever it is you need, I'll do my best to help out somehow, but you… you have to tell me."

Her widened eyes found his instantly as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. That was apparently something, she hadn't expected him to do or say, so he tightened his grip on her arm- without hurting her- to make sure she understood. It happened entirely out of reflex, so as it was, he had no idea where to go from here- the fact that she hadn't jerked her arm out of his hold was a good sign though, right? He couldn't say. The only thing he knew, however, was that their day couldn't just end like that, _again_. Just like earlier this afternoon, when he had asked her to be a judge for his Shokugeki tonight. He had a feeling that he simply had a problem with seeing her leave in one way or the other, which could prove itself to be quite the pain in the ass if he didn't manage to get a hold of himself soon.

Nakiri stared at him for a second longer before directing her gaze back to the door in front of her, back still turned towards him, as she opened her mouth once more.

"N-no worries, it was of no importance anyw-"

"I still wanna hear it though. Let me decide for myself, if it's important or not, alright?"

She sighed in frustration, probably figuring that he wouldn't let go of her until she confessed. What a good thing, she came to know him a lot better these past few months.

"Fine, I'll tell you. B-but you need to keep it to yourself, understand? By no means is anyone allowed to know about this. I-I wanted to tell the others earlier as well, but I thought, there would be no point in concerning all of them, so I dismissed the idea right away, and- hey, are you even listening to me?"

He snapped out of his daze the moment she eventually jerked her arm away from his grip, annoyed that he hadn't been paying attention to her conditions whatsoever. Soma placed his hand back in his pocket as he gave her a sheepish expression, silently apologizing to her for not listening. He didn't mean to do that, it was just that she was going on and on about buts and whys, he had lost interest in the whole topic at some point, due to immense boredom. All he got out of it was that no one should know about the thing she would tell him now, but that was all.

"Oh, eh…, sorry 'bout that. Guess I spaced out for a second there. You were saying?"

A bright grin appeared on his face at seeing her huff in annoyance and look away from him with her nose high in the air as she gave her hair a graceful flip, just like she always did. He had to admit, it felt pretty damn good to force out her actual demeanor whenever she was sad. He was proud to know that he had accomplished such a difficult task. Although, it wasn't quite as difficult for Soma, simply because he was able to guess what might tick her off and what might hurt her big ego.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter anymore, since you most likely wouldn't listen for a second time, am I right?"

A thumbs up and an eager nod was all he needed to give her in order to lighten up the mood further, her melodic giggles echoing through the long hallway they still stood in, causing a warm fuzzy feeling inside his stomach.

However, the atmosphere turned serious again the moment Nakiris laughter died down. His hand returned to its original place inside his pocket once more as he dropped the smile, also able to sense the importance of her next words.

"A-anyway, y-you just do your best to not let it slip, okay?"

"Nakiri, tell me already. What's going on?"

With another deep sigh, she adjusted her posture to properly face him before giving her response.

"I-I need to leave the school pretty soon, which means, grandfather will take care of my duties as headmaster for the time being. I-I won't be gone for long, just one or two days at most. But I can't explain it properly to everyone without them asking too many questions. So… just promise me, y-you won't do anything reckless while I'm gone, that's all I ask. Grandfather shouldn't be burdened with more paperwork than he already has."

'Wait, what…?'

Soma found himself unable to confirm her request, his mind already blank while his lips felt unnaturally dry.

What was she saying?

She would be gone for two days?

Why?

Nakiri was one of the most dependable people he had ever known, so for her to just up and leave all her responsibilities behind was downright insane. If he had been suspecting that something was amiss before, he sure as hell was absolutely certain of it now.

This also meant, she hadn't been that far from the truth earlier, when she said that her announcement wouldn't be so bad compared to something like her suddenly departing from the institution.

It was exactly that, her leaving them- even if it would be for just two days- and not saying a single word about it.

Why would she do that?

"H-ho-hold on, what are you talking about? Where do you need to go all of a sudden?"

She let out yet another sigh, now glaring at him again.

"These were the exact questions, I was trying to avoid by not informing the others. It's… important to me, I need to do this. Please Yukihira, no more questions, alright? I'll be back in no time, I promise."

It was thanks to her pleading look that he closed his already open mouth again without hesitation, his heart sinking at the thought of a precious friend leaving, just so she could deal with a problem of some sort all by herself.

Why was this happening to him?

He shouldn't even care whether she left or not, for it simply wasn't his business. But there was something in his gut- that strange voice again-, telling him that once she was gone, she wouldn't return. It was stupid, he knew that, yet he still couldn't do anything about this sudden sour taste spreading inside his mouth.

It felt… wrong somehow, like he would personally send her to her doom if he so much as even thought about accepting her request to stay out of trouble, and he had no idea what to make of it.

He had a bad feeling about this, but simply asking her not to go was out of the question, since he could tell that she had already made up her mind just by looking into her amethyst orbs.

The anxiousness remained when he forced himself to give her a barely noticeable nod, not sure what else to do or say while he tried to sooth the thunder storm inside his heart.

Nakiri, however, seemed to have noticed his gesture, if her genuine smile was anything to go by, and thanked him with a small bow before turning back around to pass through the door, closing it behind her.

Now he was the only one standing in the hallway, still in a state of shock. He guessed, she was fine with giving him the vaguest explanation he had ever heard, but he most certainly wasn't.

When exactly was she leaving?

Where was she going?

What would she do, once she got there?

 _Why_ was she leaving in the first place?

None of these questions had been answered, causing him to feel nothing aside from utter confusion and something else, he wasn't in the mood to decipher right now. Not that he had been able to do that before.

He was kept in the dark.

Just like yesterday night.

Soma gritted his teeth as anger slowly started to build inside him once again, making his hands clench into tight fists inside his pockets.

There were so many things he had wanted to tell her, so many things he had needed to hear himself, but all of it remained unsaid, much like it had last night, and he was sick of it. Sick of them avoiding the most important issue, and sick of constantly having her linger for way too long in his mind. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted to mainly focus on his cooking and nothing else.

Lowering his head, his bangs concealing his eyes unintentionally, he made his way back to his own room, where he most likely would just cook something in order to calm down. But as soon as the door closed behind him, he couldn't hold it all in anymore.

Raising one still clenched fist, Soma delivered a strong punch to the nearest wall with the side of his hand- just like he had done once before. However, back then, the reason behind his action had been much less significant than the one right now, which he came to realize instantly. The pain helped him cool his mind a bit as he remained still for a few minutes, just breathing slowly in and out.

He swore, this girl would be the death of him someday, whether because of her always appearing randomly wherever he was, or simply smiling at his silly ideas for a new revolting dish he could let the first years try out, he didn't know.

Fact was, she caused him a bigger headache than he was able to handle right now, while filling his insides with a somewhat fluttery feeling he had yet to understand the meaning of.

As he stood there, left fist still pressed against the wall beside him, he had only one thing left in his mind, whispering it into the darkness of the night despite knowing full well that there would be no one there to answer him.

"Just what am I supposed to do… dad…?"

* * *

Sooooo, that was chapter five guys! I hope you all liked it? Please tell me your opinions in form of a review, I'd really love to hear what you think.

Until next time, take care!


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to my world (Part 1)

Chapter 6: Welcome to my world

(Part 1)

What's up everyone? I hope you are all doing well, and feel ready to read yet another chapter of this story?

I can't believe it's the sixth one already, and I'm still not there where I wanted to be hahahahahah. I guess it will take me quite a few chapters to finish this story after all, so hopefully you guys won't mind it too much?

This chapter as well as the next one mainly focuses on the anniversary Gala itself, but after that, we can finally move on to the very first changing point of this story. Erina visiting her idol! I seriously can't wait for that!

However before we can get started with this chapter, I think I have to tell you guys something.

I'm truly sorry to have disappointed some of you in regards of my writing. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to drop reading my story because it lost its touch or something. I beg of you to be a bit more patient with me and give me the chance to improve. Since this is my very first story, I suppose there are a lot of things I need to learn in order to become a better author. So please forgive me for disappointing you, I hope I can make up for it in the following chapters.

Your reviews honestly help me realize what I do wrong, and I really appreciate that. So thank you guys for everything you told me, I promise to do my best and avoid making the same mistakes. I already received a lot of tips from DevDuck and it helped me a lot, thanks again for that!

With that said, please enjoy this chapter here, and hopefully I see you all next time.

Take care everyone!

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful Miss Erina. I'm sure everyone's eyes will be on only you for the entire night."

"That's all because of your incredible styling skills Hisako, thank you very much."

"I-i-it's nothing, really! I didn't do anything worthy of such praise. Your natural beauty simply outshines even the smallest touch of makeup, so I hardly deserve any credit."

A small giggle escaped the blonde's lips at hearing her best friend try to play down the significance of her role in dressing and coiffuring her.

Hisako was modest like that, and Erina couldn't help but smile in gratitude for all the efforts she put into this little styling session.

"I appreciate it nonetheless."

With that, she turned back to her oversized mirror, regarding herself until it was time to head out for the Gala.

The day had passed her by without her even realizing what was happening, and before the heiress knew it, she was already back in her own room getting ready.

All the residents of Polar Star dormitory had told her to go and have fun tonight, which she appreciated with all her heart, but couldn't say would actually happen. Celebrations like these often tended to get painfully boring pretty quickly and Erina saw no point in getting her hopes up that it would be any different this time. Still, she thanked her friends for their kind words nonetheless.

Upon seeing herself in the mirror now, she found that Hisako had been right to some extent. There was hardly any makeup on her face, giving her a more delicate and natural appeal alright, but she doubted it had anything to do with her looks in general. Every girl would be beautiful when it came to events like these.

Nevertheless, she couldn't really deny that the long white dress she wore hugged her curves downright perfectly. With its v-halter neckline and Open-Back, it was truly breathtaking to behold. She especially loved the Sequins decorating the entirety of her décolleté, emphasizing it without any effort.

To top it off, she had decided to let Hisako simply pin a few strands of her hair together on the back of her head by using a golden circle barrette, while the rest fell loosely down her back. This was truly the work of a talented Chef with some styling skills to boot, and Erina couldn't be more proud to call this particular Chef her friend.

"It's beyond incredible. Thank you again Hisako, I mean it."

"P-please Miss Erina, there is no reason for you to thank me in any way. I'm just glad you like it."

The blonde gave her a warm smile as she unobtrusively glanced down for a better view of Hisakos outfit, mainly consisting of her white uniform coated in a red vest.

"By the way…, I'm really sorry you can't come inside with me. I wish I could do something to release you from kitchen duty, but… grandfather said there were already arrangements made and that it would be impossible to change that too, so…"

"O-oh n-no don't worry about it, its fine. I'll be okay."

The genuine surprise in her secretary's voice made Erina feel even guiltier than she already was. If only there was a way to let Hisako join her in the main area instead of helping out in the kitchen. The time would fly way faster then and she wouldn't be half as bored as she expected to be without her close by. But her hands were tied, leaving her with no other option than to simply nod in understanding.

"I know you'll do your best, just as always."

"I will! It's an honor to cook for you Miss Erina. I promise I won't let you down!"

Giving her one more smile, she reached for the small velvet purse on top of her nightstand next before walking towards the door.

"You ready to go then?"

"Yes Miss Erina."

With the pinkette now rushing after her she made her way downstairs, noticing the large figure of her grandfather waiting for them in the main hall.

As usual, Nakiri Senzaemon chose to attend the Gala in only his yukata, making Erina wonder if he even earned anything else. Then again, she doubted everyone present would really care about his state of dress anyway. They had worked together for quite a long time, so it probably didn't even matter to them. Her grandfather could be just as intimidating without wearing a suit, after all.

Upon reaching his side, she bowed her head in greeting, dismissing her previous thought of pointing out his state of dress. She didn't want to be disrespectful towards him, so she wouldn't bring it up in any way.

"I'm sorry for making you wait grandfather, it shouldn't have taken me this much time to get ready."

"Raise your head my dear, there is no need to apologize. I just finished preparing a few files for tomorrow, so I was pretty much occupied while you two were upstairs."

Erina felt relieved, yet guilty at the same time. It was her fault he had to deal with all this now instead of spending a great time on his vacation. She knew he didn't mind, but that didn't mean she wasn't supposed to either.

Forcing these thoughts out of her head for the time being, she sent him a warm smile. No point in dwelling on it, she guessed.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Not yet, dear. Our companions have yet to arrive. I'm afraid we can't head out before they do."

With confusion evident on her face, Erina turned her head towards the main entrance behind him, as if she could see right through it.

"Co-companions? What do you mean by that grandfather?"

Hisako, standing a few feet behind her, held a hand against her mouth, trying to suppress a giggle. Needless to say, she failed miserably, causing the blonde to raise a delicate eyebrow, now more confused than she had been a few seconds ago.

Just like her grandfather, she also had a certain glint to her eyes reminiscent of the one Erina had seen the previous day in the elders office. The only thing she got out of it was that nothing good could come from such a devious look.

And she was proven right…

"I'm sorry child, I had failed to mention something important yesterday. You see, since the anniversary Gala will be somewhat different this year, I have decided to introduce the current first and second seat to all our sponsors right alongside you. The previous occupants of all the seats met our working staff the same way, so it has to be done at some point."

He placed a hand on his chin, striking his beard in thought as he did so.

"Unfortunately this means, I will have to exclude the other elite ten members, since this Gala isn't meant for that sort of display to begin with. But I'm sure it'll suffice enough for now."

"S-so w-what you're saying is… t-that…"

"That's right. As you have guessed by now child, Yukihira Soma and Isshiki Satoshi will also accompany us to tonight's event."

Erina felt her heart suddenly going on a massive rampage at hearing his confirmation, her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. They were to be accompanied by Yukihira and Isshiki, of all people? This had to be a joke, right? She hadn't seen that distracting ball of energy ever since their short talk last night, and now she was supposed to go to a high class ball with him? The sheer thought of that made her insides twist with anxiety and excitement at the same time.

Not seeing him for the most part of the day had caused her to feel slightly… off somehow. She couldn't really explain why, even if she wanted to, but the strange sense of loneliness she experienced at the dining table this morning had been more than proof enough that something was definitely wrong with her.

Apparently he had been attending a Shokugeki with one of their fellow classmates, who had been the first to challenge him right after he got the title of first seat, and by the time he came back… she was already heading towards the Estate.

Now she was given the opportunity to see him again. In a daringly tight satin dress, no less.

She wanted to say something, but closed her mouth shut the second she opened it.

Her head snapped towards her secretary, realization hitting her with full force.

"You knew…"

"I-I'm sorry Miss Erina, please forgive me. Your grandfather gave me strict orders to not tell you."

"But why?"

"A surprise, my dear. I know how these festivities bore you, so in order to include those two youngsters, I had to adjust the schedule a bit."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This old man in front of her went out of his way again just to insure that she would have a great time? How could she ever make up for all the inconvenience she had caused him thus far?

"I suppose you could also call it 'killing two birds with one stone'? At least this way it won't be necessary to hold another ceremony to formally induct you into the duties of a dir-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, announcing Totsukis famous first and second seat.

She guessed there was no turning back from here on out, yet for some strange reason she couldn't muster up the courage to take a step forward, too embarrassed to reveal herself in front of him.

He would be dressed in a nice suit, looking absolutely dashing and irresistible, while she would without a doubt drool all over her gown. Hell, she was almost drooling already just by thinking about it.

So if she was a blushing mess right now, what would happen the moment she were to lay eyes on him…?

The small breeze passing her by suggested that Hisako had rushed towards the door instead, opening it wide so that she and her grandfather were also right in their line of sight.

"Good evening you two, glad you made it in time."

"Hello there young Arato, we're honored to be here. I take it you're doing well?"

"Yes I am, thank you for asking Isshiki."

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, Hisako what did you do? What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be so nervous. Calm down, just calm down…'

Her chanting didn't seemed to work as well as she hoped it would, which caused her to panic even more.

That is, until the redhead's cheerful voice interrupted her, causing her gaze away from the high heels she wore. Since when had she started looking down?

"Yo, how's it going? That uniform really suits ya a lot, Arato, way to go!"

'An insult without meaning to make it sound like an insult, that's Yukihira for you.'

Unbeknownst to him, that little statement had been exactly what she needed in order to compose herself and regain her confidence once more. Thanking him in silence, she slowly made her way towards the group, her grandfather right behind her with a pleased smile on his face.

"W-what are you talking about? D-don't say things like that, Soma!"

"Huh…?"

"Urgh, you're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me! You can't just casually tell someone that their Chefs attire is a fitting choice of wardrobe, that's not what people want to hear!"

He gave Hisako a puzzled look, as if not understanding her distress. A sigh escaped Erina lips at seeing her friend facepalm before she shook her head in utter frustration. She could definitely sympathize with her, for there hadn't been a single day passing by without her feeling the desire of doing the exact same when she had been working with that obnoxious redhead too. He just bluntly said things out loud, not thinking about the consequences of his phrasing whatsoever, which made people around him feel either angry or embarrassed.

Unfortunately she was no exception to that.

However, upon reaching them she couldn't help but release a small giggle behind a hand, as she thought of all the times he flustered her by saying things the wrong way without even realizing it. It had been more than a little embarrassing at the time.

Trying her best to not glance his way, she decided to address her secretary first. She was playing it safe for now.

"I don't think he will be able to follow you Hisako, just let it go."

"Y-yeah okay, but I refuse to take it as a compliment."

"Ahh Nakiri, there yo-u-… are…"

"Hm?"

The moment she turned her head in his direction, was the moment she realized it was a mistake. A mistake that would come at a price.

Just as she had predicted, her breath caught in her throat, her heart skipped at least ten beats at once, and on top of that her palms suddenly felt unnaturally sweaty too.

As much as she had hoped it wouldn't happen, she knew it was impossible to stop her eyes from slowly making their way down now.

It seemed he had decided to ditch the tie and just go for a more roguish appeal by leaving the first two buttons of his white shirt open instead. Her eyes widened the more they went further down, regarding the jacket emphasizing his surprisingly defined arms all too well. She couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his body underneath that shirt would be just as muscular as his biceps were...

Forcing her gaze away from his upper body, she decided to take in his entire posture as an alternative.

The tactic of playing it safe was definitely not working anymore.

With his hands inside the pockets of his trousers, he stood there just as confident as usual. How someone was able to look so good in a suit without so much as even combing through his spiky hair, or properly tucking in his shirt, was beyond her. Yet she quickly found that she liked it. A lot.

Lifting her head up to lock eyes with him again, she felt a shiver going up and down her spine.

Those intense eyes, turning a much deeper shade of amber than usual, almost seemed to bulge right out of his head. Whether it was intentional or not she couldn't say, but with the way his mesmerizing orbs fixated on her, honest admiration written all over his face, she felt…

"Y-you, eh, you look…b-"

"Come on Soma give the girl a break. You know it's not polite to stare that much right? Just compliment her and be done with it. Oh, perhaps you should use that handkerchief I gave you to wipe the drool from your chin, yes?"

And with that, the magic between them faded away as if it had never been there.

She quickly averted her eyes, looking anywhere but there as her face turned bright red. While trying to calm her unsteady heartbeat, she missed the flustered expression on Yukihiras face as he frowned towards their upperclassman.

They had totally forgotten that Isshiki stood right beside him, witnessing their display of emotions from a front-row seat the entire time.

"W-what? I said I was hungry on our way here, didn't I? It's just the hunger, trust me. Besides, I didn't stare at all!"

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't!"

"And what if I told you it was one of those unintentional gazes you tend to have every now and then?"

"I-I…"

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, the brunette shook his head in defeat.

Whatever it was he tried to point out, it seemed like the young Chef wouldn't be able to understand it any time soon, hence the reason Isshiki had decided to drop the subject for now. It got her quite curious, but Erina refrained from asking, knowing it wouldn't help the situation in any way.

Turning back to the blonde heiress in front of them, he settled on addressing her next, leaving a confused yet frustrated looking redhead alone with his thoughts.

If she were him, she would have probably done the same.

"Please excuse his rudeness Nakiri, he's just a little… stunned to see you like this. Which I can't really blame him for, you look absolutely divine."

Finally coming to her senses, she gave him a smile, followed by a small bow in gratitude. The respect she now held for her senior had grown quite a bit over the past few months and she promised herself to use every opportunity given to show him that. It was crazy how much she had changed…

"Thanks Isshiki, you as well."

Turning his head back towards the still dumbfounded looking boy beside him, the brunette gently nudged his elbow into Yukihiras side, effectively catching his attention.

"Now my young friend, you say something too."

"I was about to, before you interrupted me."

"Really? Oh my, I'm so sorry about that."

Choosing to ignore their senior's shower of apologies, he simply locked eyes with Erina again, causing her to tense up immediately.

"You, eh… you look amazing Nakiri. I guess this is your element, huh?"

"T-thank you, b-but it's nothing special really. As the future headmaster of Totsuki academy, it's a given that I attend this celebration in my finest gown."

Sending her a cheeky grin, he raised his thumb, revealing the ever present hand cloth wrapped around his wrist. Was he seriously planning to wear that the entire night?

"Whatever you say. Oh, speaking of fine outfits, what do ya think of mine? It's awesome, right? I got it from my dad a while back, and, not to brag or anything, but I think I fit into it much better than I used to."

His now smug face made her forget all about her embarrassment in the blink of an eye, replacing it with annoyance.

Clenching her fists tightly, she regarded the way he rubbed the spot under his nose with a finger, eyes closed and cockiness almost spilling over. She knew he was well aware of his own allurement- her gawking had driven that point home all too clear-, yet he still wanted her to confirm the matter anyway.

How… shameless.

"Hmph, I'm more astonished over the fact that you actually own a suit of such high quality. But then again if your father was the one who bought this for you, it shouldn't come as a surprise really. After all, I agree with him that every commoner needs something exquisite to wear every once in a while as well."

The smooth laugh he released sent new pleasant shivers down her spine. Her words were meant to be taken as an insult, so why was he snickering like that?

Holding her nose high in the air, arms crossed over her chest, she refused to look at him while he was so amused on her behalf. Her ego needed a way to restore itself somehow and this was the only solution she could think of.

"Talk about ice cold, and here I was worried that the gloomy face you were constantly making lately would affect your attitude in a way too. Guess somethings never change."

"Excuse me? What are you mumbling about over there?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it!"

"That's what I thought."

As she glared daggers at him, pleased at the sight of him raising his hands in mock surrender with a nervous smile on his face, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander all over his body once again, too attracted to force her gaze away for longer than she had to. After all, it had been her pride preventing her from complementing his attire in the first place. And yet the more she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the harder it got to prevent her mouth from slipping.

In the end, it was of no use and she lost the battle within herself.

"A-although… I-I suppose it's only fair of me to say t-that you do fill out this suit rather… nicely."

She hadn't meant to stutter there. However the genuine smile that had spread across his face threw her off immensely. Nobody could keep their cool if the person in front of them looked so overly happy about something that barely counted as a compliment.

"T-thanks…"

This boy was simply adorable, with eyes shining so brightly and a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks, he made Erina wish she could hold him close to her heart and squeeze until her arms hurt.

It was a strange feeling, but at the same time, she came to acknowledge it as a part of her new self by now. After all, it could very well be possible that she was supposed to feel this way, now that the ice around her heart was finally starting to melt away...

The sound of someone clearing their throat jerked her out of her thoughts as she let her arms fall back down on each side of her body. Her eyes quickly found her grandfather smiling at them fondly, still with that confusing glint in his eyes that told her he knew more than she would expect him to.

"Alright, now that our guests have arrived as well, I think it's about time we head out to the Gala. It wouldn't be proper for the main hosts of this event to be late now would it?"

Feeling embarrassed for delaying their departure with her endless staring, Erina was quick to agree before she practically stormed out of the door towards their black limousine, her face warming with each step she took. She had been careful to avoid giving Yukihira another glance, let alone brushing her arm against his on her way out, fearing it would only add to her inner turmoil. That was the last thing she needed right now.

As soon as the group behind her was done exchanging pleasantries, they finally made their way to the banquet hall, located a few miles away. It was the same place every year, yet Erina couldn't help but watch the scenery in awe each time she entered the building, too mesmerized by its beautiful structure to get used to the sight. She wondered how it would be decorated for this occasion and how many chances she would possibly get to sneak away unnoticed in order to scout around the area for a bit. It was something she did since childhood, thus becoming a tradition of sorts by now. Whenever there was a high class celebration she needed to attend with her grandfather, she used every opportunity to slip out of the main hall and run around exploring every corner of the massive facility. Every time she thought there wasn't much more to see, she would find a completely new sight to prove her wrong. That was the only thing making it at least a bit more possible to endure the boredom she felt while sitting on that uncomfortable chair at the dining table, so Erina wouldn't shy away from doing it this time either, no matter who was accompanying them. She had found her own way to pass the time when Hisako wasn't by her side and no one was to take that away.

Smiling to herself in anticipation, she gazed out the window, choosing to ignore the others' lively conversation inside the car.

She couldn't wait to finally get there.

…

The moment Nakiri Erina was escorted down the huge stage on the far end of the main hall, she quickly came to realize that the festivities were only just beginning. With the crowed standing in front of her like that, cheering and shouting words of congratulations, she doubted they would go sit back down any time soon.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Yukihira clapping his hands just like everyone else, an amazed expression written all over his face. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, breaking into a bright smile as he gave her a thumbs up. She could be wrong, but from where she stood it looked like he was more than just honored to call her his future superior. Like… he was actually proud of her…, or himself for suggesting it in the first place.

She blushed a light shade of red as she gave him an appreciative smile. Whether he was impressed by her or not didn't make that much of a difference in the end, for she would be just as grateful to him as she was back when he had opened her eyes with his creative egg tempura dish. Every opportunity she got to smile now, she would use it in order to let him see just how much he had influenced her.

Their eyes lingered on one another of a while longer, with her blending out every other persons cheer in the room, as she recalled the events leading up to her speech. Whenever he was around, there wouldn't be a single dull moment in her life, which was proven over and over again.

Even now.

* * *

Upon arriving at the banquet hall she had immediately spotted a few familiar faces, clients she would occasionally do taste tastings for, as well as a few top instructors of the school, standing already near the entrance along with many other people Erina had yet to meet.

Hisako had immediately excused herself and ran straight for the kitchen, eager to get started with her work. Erina figured it would only make sense for her to know her way around the facility since she had already been here a few times herself.

That had left her with her grandfather, Isshiki and Yukihira, who was standing right beside her at that moment, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"Please calm down Yukihira. Don't forget there are a lot of important people gathered here, so you'd be vise to avoid drawing too much attention to yourself."

She sent him an intimidating glare as she crossed her arms in front of her chest for extra emphasis. However to her chagrin, he just waved a dismissive hand back and forth, unfazed by the warning tone she had used.

"Yeah yeah, who cares, have you seen how fancy this room is? I bet whoever organized the party must have paid a fortune to get it all fixed up like that."

"Actually, Yukihira Soma, it was me who did the catering for our 'party', as you so gallantly put it. Though I have to say, it wasn't really a fortune I had to pay to get these decorations you see around us, more like… a bit less than a head-chef's daily paycheck, at the very least."

The way his expression became downright comical, caused Erina to giggle wholeheartedly. Her grandfather really knew how to successfully shut this boy up without making much of a scene. Said boy spun around to face her now, probably to get a confirmation but still unable to form a single word, which made her laugh even harder.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the head of the Nakiri household. Now then, what do you say we get to our designated table before the remaining guests arrive? It's getting rather crowded out here."

"Agreed young man, we should go take a seat. It won't be long until the program for tonight's celebration begins anyway."

With that, Nakiri Senzaemon led the way to their table, followed close by the second seat of the elite ten.

Having stopped her fit of laughter by now, Erina locked eyes with the redhead again, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading inside her chest at seeing his bashful expression.

"Well then, shall we?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure…"

She made an inviting gesture with her hand before making her way over to the other two, who seemed to have found the right table at this point.

However as soon as she took the first step, a hand shout out to gently keep her in place. She turned her head sideways in order to get a better look at him as she raised an eyebrow, wondering what he would have to say. All she could hear right now was the sound of her own heartbeat drumming mercilessly in her ears. The contact of his hand with her wrist caused sensations similar to electric shockwaves to spread all across her skin, leaving her in a state of confusion and something else she wasn't sure she wanted to decipher at the moment. What was it with this man and his random touches anyway?

"Wait a sec Nakiri, there is something I noticed just now."

"W-what is it?"

Again with the stuttering. She didn't want to stutter yet here she was, unable to control her own voice. When would she finally understand what it means?

"Since Isshiki and I are here as some sort of escort, we might as well act like it, right? He led gramps to our table, which means, I should do the same for you."

"Th-th-that won't be necessary, w-we can walk there on our own."

"Ah c'mon, live a little will ya? It'll be fun, I promise!"

Still quite hesitant, she took a step back again, withdrawing her wrist from his grasp as she did so. Blushing madly, she let her eyes wander around the big banquet hall again, wanting to take note of anyone but him at the moment.

Did he even know what escorting someone actually entails?

Deep inside her heart Erina wished he would, but his carefree smile and dismissive body language told her to not get her hopes up.

But still, for better or for worse, she decided she would take advantage of the chance to enjoy herself before boredoms arms would come to embrace her. It wasn't a big deal anyway, for as long as Yukihira had no idea of what to do, she would be fine…, right?

She sighed in exaggeration before turning her head towards him again, her mind pretty much set on doing this.

"So my lady, what do you say?"

Offering his bent arm, so she could hold on to it, he stood there completely relaxed and confidant as ever. Yet Erina immediately noticed the changes in his posture. While he had been rather ignorant to the glamorous atmosphere around them before, he sure seemed to acknowledge it now. With his back straightened out a bit and the other hand leaving the pocket of his black trousers, he came off as more gentlemanlike than he did just a minute ago.

Erina stared at him in complete awe, words failing her completely at this point.

'So he does know what he's doing after all…'

Positively surprised she gave him a bright smile, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with happiness. A happiness that was reflected right back at her through those deep golden orbs of his, silently encouraging her to come closer.

Which she did.

Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed the crook of his arm rather shyly, her eyes not ready to leave his just yet.

"Huh, you never cease to astound me... Very well then, please lead the way, good sir."

Sending her a boyish grin, he secured her hand on his arm before taking a step forward. Her face was burning with embarrassment, yet she couldn't deny the fluttery feeling inside her stomach, growing stronger by the second. As she risked a quick glance up at Yukihiras face, she realized that he was also a bit nervous. Judging by the hint of a flush gracing his cheeks and the stiffness of his walk, he wasn't quite as unfazed by all this as he pretended to be, which caused her to feel at least a bit better. It was a relief to know that their closeness affected him the same way it did her, making her release the bit of tension she unconsciously had held in her shoulders ever since they arrived here.

Unable to look at him any longer, she let her eyes wander around the room, noticing all the gawking from each table she and her escort passed by, their gazes somehow intimidated yet unmistakably jealous at the same time. Why these people would look at them like that she couldn't say though. It was odd, but Erina decided to pay them no mind any longer, too overwhelmed by her own feelings to wonder what everyone else was thinking about right now.

"It's kind of weird don't ya think?"

"What is?"

"Them watching us like that."

Crocking her head to the side, she gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno it just feels… off. I can't explain it, but for some reason I… don't like them staring at y- us."

His words surprised her quite a bit. Not only was he against standing in the spotlight, but he also nearly blurted out that it was her he didn't like people looking at. She had caught that little slip-up instantly, which caused her heart to hammer like crazy inside her chest. If this continues, she feared she would end up fainting right then and there in front of her grandfather and, even worse, all her clients.

'Why would he say that?'

Choosing to ignore the true intent behind his words for the moment, she instead cleared her throat as an attempt to get her voice to work again. Besides, it was obvious that he didn't want her to know anyway, so she would respect his decision whether she liked it or not.

"W-well since this is your first Gala event I suppose it's only natural for you to feel uncomfortable with all the attention, but in my case… you see, I'm already used to it."

"For real?"

Meeting his eyes, she smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I don't mind it. And you shouldn't either, okay? Don't worry about a few harmless peeks, they're just curious."

"If you say so... I guess this is your world now, huh?"

She noted him quickly averting his eyes, blush deepening ever so slightly. He seemed discouraged somehow, but her heart leaped with joy nonetheless as she saw those red cheeks.

"I wouldn't necessarily phrase it this way. But it's true that I have experience with those kinds of things. However, I get the feeling there are far more ladies staring at us than men, this time."

"Yeah, that's what you think."

Barely able to hear his mumbled words, she leaned a bit closer to him in order to confirm her suspicion, feeling him instantly stiffen again.

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Nakiri, have you even taken a good look? There are obviously more guys gawking."

"I don't think so."

Closing her eyes, she decided to leave it at that. There was no point in trying to convince him otherwise when he already made up his mind. That was enough talk for her taste anyway and she didn't feel like dragging it out for too long. She guessed it was because her heart still stung at the thought of him wanting to forget about their kiss from a few days ago. Not one second passed by without her itching to get this weight finally lifted off her chest, but she stayed strong and kept her mouth shut nonetheless, respecting his wish to act like nothing happened.

It was hard to say when or even if he would come around to let her finally pour her heart out to him anyway, so until then, she had no choice but to wait.

Arriving at their table, she didn't get to sit down for very long, her grandfather already on stage, holding a speech about Totsukis foundation and its rise to fame.

He cleverly combined the facility's great history with the small number of now world known Chefs graduating as the elite tens first or second seat, which now gave him the perfect opportunity to introduce the current holders of those seats.

They weren't asked to say something, just shake Nakiri Senzaemons hand and stay still until enough pictures were taken.

It was hard to keep herself from laughing out loud at seeing Yukihiras uneasy expression while he was eyed curiously from every side of the big room. She really did feel bad for him at that moment, wishing she could do something to make it a bit easier for him. But other than giving him an empathetic smile, she had no options left. However, it seemed he understood her effort and grinned right back at her, staying like that for the rest of the time he had to be up there.

Right after that, it had been her turn to be announced as the new director of the school. However, as she stood in front of the massive crowed, making her vows to do her position justice and never put her own needs above those of the institution, she felt way out of place for some strange reason. First there was the fact that she never would have imagined taking over her grandfather's duties so early in her life, then… there were the vows themselves. She cringed a little at the last part, knowing that she would already break one of the most important promises she made by leaving things as they were for two entire days.

She felt ashamed of herself for being so selfish, so much so that she didn't dare glance in her grandfather's direction who seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil as he smiled towards the cameras. Instead, she had decided to simply let her eyes wonder over the crowd, not stopping to look at someone specifically, until she met Yukihiras proud smile as he clapped alongside everyone else, leading to this moment right now, where they just took in each other's expression.

* * *

So as the people in the audience continued cheering, someone from the event staff helped her climb down the stairs in front of the stage, causing her eye contact with the redhead to brake. Snapping out of her thoughts rather mercilessly, she found herself in dire need for some reorientation.

What was she doing again?

Her question was answered as soon as Erina stood directly in front of her audience again, a shower of congrats and praises rained upon her, leaving her no room to respond properly. They surrounded her without a moment's delay, eager to shake her hand as the press diligently took one picture after another.

She lost sight of Yukihira the moment she got blinded by the constant flash of cameras. They wanted to take as many shots as possible apparently, which wouldn't have caused her the slightest bit of discomfort if it weren't for the fact that she yearned for a second to adjust herself to her surroundings again.

In the end it was her grandfather who saved her from the crowd's suffocating jostle by pointing their attention towards the now available feast on the other end of the hall. With another appreciative applause, the audience slowly started to disperse, some making their way to the area where dinner was served, and others going back to their seats.

At that Erina heaved a sigh of relieve, more than glad to be able to see her environment more vividly than a few minutes ago.

"Yo Nakiri!"

Her heart did a somersault in her chest as she spun around to meet the redhead's warm gaze. He had discarded his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt due to the sudden warmth in this room. She could feel it too now, though it wasn't quite clear yet if the burning sensation on her cheeks actually came from the heat surrounding them or simply from his enticing appearance. She didn't know and sadly she wouldn't get much of a chance to think about it either, seeing as he casually walked up to her at a steady pace, hands tucked away inside those black trouser pockets once again.

"That was really something, wasn't it? To be honest, I don't think I'd want to go near a stage ever again in my life though."

She gave him an amused chuckle, trying to ignore his boyish charm as she straightened out her dress a bit.

"You don't say? I guess you really did look like you wouldn't last another second up there. But for what it's worth, I think you performed extraordinary well. So you won't have to worry about weird pictures being printed on tomorrow's newspapers, at least."

"Seriously? Oh man, this school sure has got a lot of attention, huh? Well, no point in worrying about that now. And by the way, thanks a lot for the compliment! I never would have thought I'd receive one from you of all people."

"W-w-what is that supposed to mean? I'm perfectly capable of giving a compliment if the person on the receiving end deserves one, thank you very much!"

Oh how she wished her hair wasn't secured with that heavy circle barrette right now. It would have been such a perfect opportunity to just flip it back for more emphasis, but instead she was left with only crossing her arms over her chest once again. To her dismay, it didn't satisfy as much as she hoped it would though, much like it hadn't back at the Estate earlier.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding."

He took a quick glance behind him before clearing his throat. All of a sudden he seemed a bit hesitant as he addressed her again.

"Say…, do you wanna go check out that buffet over there? I thought I could sample some to come up with new ideas for future dishes, but it might take a while to do that by myself, so…-"

"-you want me to help taste the leftovers you weren't able to try, that about right?"

"… Wow, when you put it that way, it does sounds like a harsh request… But please Nakiri, I really need your help with this. Isshiki is surrounded by all those fancy guys and can't come over, so that just leaves you."

"So I'm a backup plan of sorts? How insulting."

"Well kind- I mean eh, of course not! It's just…, you know what, never mind. C'mon, I'm starving."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in utter frustration, she settled on trying a different approach to talk him out of this. It wouldn't do him any good to get sick right here after all.

"Look Yukihira…, it seems you don't understand what exactly you're getting yourself into here, so let me explain. There're just too many varieties of food on those tables, you can't possibly handle all of that in one go."

"For real? This is gonna be so awesome, I can't wait to see what they have to offer!"

"Wha- did you even listen to a single word I said?"

"I did and that's precisely why I asked you to help me out, remember? Don't worry, if you feel like you're too stuffed to eat anymore, we can always leave the rest for later. Now, let's do this already."

Before Erina could voice another complaint, he grabbed her hand, simply dragging her across the main hall towards the glorious dining area where other guests were already filling their plates with various delicacies.

"H-hey I never said I would do this!"

"But you didn't specifically say you wouldn't either, so I'm just gonna go ahead and assume that you're okay with assisting me."

"…Why you sneaky, little…"

His only answer was a small chuckle, sent towards her over his shoulder as he led her through the crowd. Of course he would be completely unfazed by her choice of words.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, too late to back out now, princess. You should really loosen up a little, you know. I'm sure it'll be fun."

At that, Erina closed her mouth again, a retort instantly dying on her tongue.

She had nothing to add anymore.

Why was it that every time he wanted to do something questionable, her resolve to not get involved shattered into tiny little pieces so effortlessly?

It was as if it never existed in the first place, leading her to feel like she would follow this man anywhere without giving it a moment's thought.

Which was exactly what happened right now...

This sure was a frightening experience- to say the least-, yet Erina couldn't find it in herself to let go of his hand, mesmerized by the warmth radiating from it, despite the high temperature around them.

In a way, it gave her comfort. A comfort she didn't know she even needed at the moment…

So by the time they were on the other end of the room, she found herself a bit conflicted whether or not she should jerk her hand away from his firm grip, or just leave it be in hopes of Yukihira staying oblivious to it the entire time.

To her relief- or dismay- however, the redhead released her hand right away, leaving her standing where she was while he quickly walked towards the masses of food laid out on multiple tables standing side by side.

Erina refused to acknowledge the strange sense of loss that suddenly overcame her, feeling like she would lose some sort of battle if she did so. Thus the heiress simply crossed her arms as she continued to stare at his retreating back before taking a step forward herself. These thoughts could be deciphered at a later date, right now she chose to not get distracted and cherish the moment she had with him, instead.

It was weird, but for some reason Erina felt as though their time together was limited and that she should make the most of it while she had the chance. Maybe she was just getting paranoid because of the two days she would be away from him- them. All of them. Her friends, her grandfather, even Alice were all included, she needed to remind herself. But try as she might, this unsettling sensation couldn't be shaken off of her for some reason, causing her to feel restless, in a way.

"Holy crab, you were right, this really _is_ a huge buffet."

"I told you so."

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the way he scanned all those tables, eyes wide and full of excitement, made him look so ridiculously adorable that the urge to walk up to him and place kisses all over his face became almost unbearable. It was like seeing a child unwrapping their most wanted present on Christmas Eve. She never had that, but she imagined it had to look exactly like this.

"Check it out Nakiri, they even got Sukiyaki here! I guess this means even fancy rich people find good old home cooking delicious, huh?"

"What are you talking about, of course they do. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there are more traditional dishes hidden amongst the rest somewhere."

His face instantly lit up at hearing that.

"You think so? Alright, let's find them then!"

Sending him a warm smile, she made her way towards one end of the stalls, figuring that it would be the best approach to start off this sampling mission.

"So, eh, Nakiri? Is there a chance you recognize any of these?"

Her eyes wandered over the different delicacies before refocusing on him again. A quick glance was all she needed in order to answer his question appropriately, after all.

"Most of them, yes. But there are also a few dishes I have yet to try. Seems like the kitchen staff went all out this time, well, not that I'm surprised. Hisako is there, working nonstop as we speak, so of course there would be more to offer than the all the other times before."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Awesome, this just makes it even more interesting. C'mon, let's get this party started."

Making an inviting gesture with her hand once again, Erina barely managed to contain the rush of excitement spreading inside her own body now.

It was true, she would follow this man everywhere.

Getting involved in his antics allowed her to break free from the daily grind she was forced into and she couldn't be happier about that fact.

'I just hope it can always stay like this.'

* * *

Soooo, what do you guys think? Do you see any sort of improvement? Please let me know your opinions, I really try to adjust everything based on that. And please bear with me, I'm learning things as I go along, so your tips are really valuable for me. Thanks for all the support everyone, I'm truly grateful for everything.

So, I'll see you all next time.

Until then, take care guys!


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to my world (Part 2)

Chapter 7: Welcome to my world

(Part 2)

Heyyy everyone,

Wow, chapter 7 already, huh? Time sure fly's by, doesn't it? I can't believe I'm actually writing this right now (and we haven't even reached the main plot yet, oh my), thank you so very much for giving this story, written by the hands of an amateur, a chance, you can't imagine how so very grateful I am, really!

Especially the lovely reviews I receive from you, Jellyann, I swear it's so heartwarming how nice you are and how write me so consistently each and every chapter. I really love it, thank you very much!

With that said, let me introduce you part 2 of our little Gala trip, I really hope you like it.

Please tell me what you think again, I really love reading and responding to your reviews!

Until next time guys, take care!

* * *

If there was one thing Nakiri Erina could say with utmost certainty, it would be that no one was to underestimate this chaotic redhead sitting right next to her. Ever.

The way he managed to sample more dishes than what was humanly possible, without even breaking a sweat, was simply out of this world, and anyone who dared to say otherwise was just downright ignorant in her opinion. It was clear that the boy was going to see this through until the end, no matter how full he may be afterwards, a trade she learned to appreciate not too long ago.

So to say she wasn't impressed would be a complete lie, not only to anyone who would ask but to herself as well, seeing as he hadn't shown a single sign of being sated up to a certain point. Then again, he did say that he had been starving ever since they headed out from the Estate, so she guessed it was a good opportunity for him to get new ideas as well as enjoy a good meal. In a way.

Of course, she couldn't deny that she had a great time as well back there. After all, those goofy expressions and the shock he tended to be in whenever he ate something extraordinary, made it pretty hard not to laugh out loud every five seconds. It was as if the excitement he felt was simply too contagious to get away from.

She hated to admit it, but she was kind of glad he had dragged her behind him to the buffet counter earlier, it was an interesting experience, to say the least.

And now… now they were sitting at their own dining table again, full but satisfied nonetheless.

Erina had no idea where Isshiki was, but from the corner of her eye she was able to see her grandfather on the other end of the hall, talking to one of Totsukis favorite sponsors. She knew that man, couldn't remember his name though as she regarded the full plate of different delicacies he held in his hand.

Thinking it was enough food she had to see for one night, she discretely averted her eyes again, making sure that her expression didn't show any of her disgust.

"Man, I'm stuffed! That sure was amazing, huh? I can't wait to get back to the dorm and combine all those incredible flavors."

"You ate way too much Yukihira, don't start whining when you get a stomachache."

"Whatever, it was totally worth it! Besides, I didn't eat that much, you were also there to help me, right? Thanks a lot for that by the way!"

Leaning a bit closer, he sent her a cheeky grin. One she couldn't help but throw back as she felt a tingly sensation spreading all over her skin, right where his arm brushed hers.

"W-well, you are welcome, I guess. Though, that doesn't mean I intend to do this ever again, do I make myself clear? It was humiliating enough to walk around with a lowly commoner like you by my side."

"Feisty as ever, huh? Well, I can live with that. But at least you gotta admit it was pretty fun, right?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I-it was anything _but_ fun, if you ask me."

Refusing to let him see the blush creeping up her cheeks, she turned her head away while crossing her arms over her chest as a sign of rejection. For some reason, Erina wasn't quite ready to say out loud that he had been right with everything he had said so far, her pride keeping her from doing it just yet.

It was frustrating and she wished it wouldn't be this way, but she couldn't just deny her inner voices either. And, she wasn't entirely sure about this but, it didn't seem like Yukihira actually minded it all that much anyway.

"Yeah, 'course it was, princess."

As she heard him chuckle with that low melodic voice of his, she found herself automatically turning around to scold him again, not tolerating to be made fun of, especially from him.

However as soon as her eyes registered how dangerously close his face had gotten to hers she found herself unable to get a single word out, inwardly starting to panic as she felt the warmth radiating from him.

The fluttery feeling in her heart, this clenching of her stomach, and the burning sensation all over her skin practically forced her to imagine now how easy it would be to just lean in and kiss him again, touch him, press herself against him… do everything she did last time…

"Hey Nakiri, you alright?"

Torn from her imagination she blinked repeatedly, finding the strength again to pull her head back a little. His closeness was just too much for her to handle right now.

"Y-yes, of course. W-why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you kinda spaced out for a second there."

"I-It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, I-I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? You looked like you were in pain or something."

"W-what?"

Panic began to build within her again, heartbeat not slowing down for a second. Had she been that obvious?

"D-don't be ridiculous, Yukihira. I have no reason to be 'in pain' or however you called it. Sometimes I get lost in thought, like every human being does, and if this is the face I make when I'm thinking then that's just something you have to get used to."

She sighed in relief when he finally leaned back in his chair again, giving no response to her harsh words.

It was a good thing he had stopped her brain from wandering off into forbidden territory again, for who knew what she would have looked like if he hadn't? The sheer thought alone made her wish she could disappear right then and there.

However worse than that was the question of how to maintain eye contact now?

She knew she would have major trouble looking at him for at least two or three hours without remembering what had occurred between them on the dormitory's balcony a few days ago.

It always happened when he was this close to her, the fantasies getting out of control, tempting her to just meet his face halfway and kiss him senseless again.

And usually there was only one solution to her dilemma before this temptation got too strong to restrain.

She needed to get away from him as fast as possible.

It also came as a perfect excuse to sneak out and start her little adventure on the facility grounds already.

"I, eh, I think I'll go… freshen up a bit. If you would excuse me."

As she stood up, ready to head outside, his eyes found hers once more.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"You can't be seriously asking that. Show some manners around a lady, would you?"

Her words left him dumbfounded, as per usual. That man could be as dense as a brick sometimes, if not denser.

As the heiress walked across the room, she noticed her grandfather making his way back to their table, calling out to Yukihira as he passed her by. Erina gave him a small smile before quickly averting her eyes, somewhat afraid he would see right through her plans the longer he looked at her face. Although she wondered what he could possibly want from the redhead, she wasn't going to stay to find out.

'I need to get out of here before I give myself away again. I swear, that damn idiot will be the death of me.'

Finally stepping out of that overheated room, she took a quick peek at her surroundings in order to decide which route to take first. The hallway to her right led straight to the kitchen area where Hisako was working right now, so there was no need to head that way. Erina remembered starting this tour off by walking up the stairs the last time she was here, which was why she didn't want to go this way either. That left her with either taking the path on the left or walking down the stairs opposite to those on the other side.

'I suppose getting some fresh air would be a good idea. At least I would get the chance to clear my mind a little.'

With that thought in mind, the heiress made her way down the luxurious staircase, the sound of her heels muffed by the red carpet covering the floor beneath her. She passed multiple corners and empty rooms- all familiar- before finally arriving at the entrance of the gardens.

Erina loved spending time here, with its wide variety of roses and apple trees it almost looked like a little forest to her. Not to mention the beautiful fountain standing right in the middle of it.

Barely able to contain her excitement any longer, she opened the glass door and stepped outside, greeting a few people as she quickly made her way down the illuminated stairs.

Her feet carried her straight to the rose bed- just like they always did-, where she brushed her fingers over a particularly beautiful flower.

She felt so at piece whenever she came here. It was as if she didn't have those annoying thoughts distracting her from her daily tasks whatsoever, and imagining she was in a world without any sort of complications seemed exactly what the blonde needed right now in order to compose herself.

Except that she couldn't.

Now that Erina was outside, on her own, she used the opportunity to try and figure out what had happened to her back inside the main hall rather than relax. Yukihiras face had been so close, she could almost feel his warm breath tickling her cheek, making her feel like she was paralyzed in her seat for a moment, unable to get a hold of herself.

The fact that Yukihira had been sporting this charming expression on his face gave her the impression he might have wanted the same thing as she did... It was this exact expression that had initiated her imagination to go wild in the first place, which was why Erina was so angry with him when she had left the room. It was his fault and even if he didn't know what he did wrong per se, she still blamed him for not keeping his distance while having a conversation with her. She was afraid she would lose all her senses in favor of quenching the endless thirst of touching his soft lips with her own one more time. There was no way she could do that, but there was just no way of escaping these thoughts ever since their first kiss. It drove her insane.

She wanted to escape these fantasies, especially when there were far greater issues that required her attention at the moment, one of them being the conversation she was about to have with her idol some time tomorrow.

Finding out what had happened to her father was her main goal right now and she couldn't afford to get distracted by some oblivious idiot, who didn't even knew the concept of personal space. Her grandfather was already doing so much for her and she didn't want him to take care of her duties any longer than necessary.

But it was so hard to get him out of her head for more than measly five minutes, at best. Wherever she looked, he was just there, grinning childishly with his oh so familiar hand cloth wrapped around his wrist, floating in the wind as he raised his hand in greeting…

'Wait a minute…'

Blinking a few times in an attempt to clear her vision, Erina stared at the entrance leading down to the gardens, where she had taken a seat on a nearby bench just a second ago. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that the boy she had just been fantasizing over actually stood there at the railing, waving his hand enthusiastically in hopes of catching her attention.

"So you really did come outside first, go figure."

There was nothing she could say as she watched him climb down the stairs and walk towards her in a steady pace. His grin faltered for a moment before brightening again, reminding her of the vulgarity she had put him through by leaving him all alone in there while she escaped boredom's clutches without looking back. She felt bad for doing that now, yet refused to apologize as soon as he reached her. She didn't ask him what he was doing here either, knowing his answer already. After all, it was partly the same reason she was here as well. So instead she decided to ask a different question, something she was way more curious about.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

'A coincidence…?'

"Well, eh…, when I asked gramps if there was anything interesting to do in this place, he told me to go find you in the backyard. Apparently you would know a way of passing the time, so…"

"W-what do you mean by 'anything interesting'? H-hold on…, did-did you just say… my g-grandfather sent you here?"

He looked confused for a moment before grinning once again.

"Sure did. He mentioned that there was something you do every time you come here, and that he was sure you wouldn't mind telling me."

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you? That's what happened."

She stared at him in horror, completely mortified at the thought of her grandfather actually knowing about her expeditions around the facility. Although it didn't came as a surprise, per se, Erina was still bothered by the fact that he had been aware of this the entire time.

Did he offer Yukihira to come and join her in order to make clear that he wouldn't tolerate it anymore?

If that was the case then Erina had no choice but to find a new activity for the next Gala event, since she wouldn't be able to run around freely like this in the future. It hurt, a lot, but she knew she was in no position to blame her grandfather for prohibiting her from doing this again. After all, he had been tolerating her actions for the past ten years or so, and she wasn't going to be ungrateful now.

However, was it really necessary to send _him_ , of all people?

Yukihira Soma was definitely the last person she wanted to see at the moment, the urge to do… questionable things to- or rather _with_ \- him getting harder to suppress by the minute. Erina couldn't afford to let him see that, not when both of them were trying so hard to understand what was going on with their emotions lately.

He was struggling too, she could see it in his eyes, and yet his demeanor towards her never changed one bit. Even if he sported this spaced out look himself from time to time, she was well aware of it, he didn't give any indication of being overwhelmed by all this like she did.

It wasn't fair…

"So… mind telling me what this 'special something' is? I was supposed to find you for that reason, ya know."

She jumped in self-consciousness, remembering that he was still there, waiting for an answer. He took a seat on the bench next to her, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Not again…

"I-I… there's really not much to tell…"

He heaved a long sigh. Judging by the sound of it, she guessed it had to be out of frustration, causing her to shiver with guilt.

"C'mon Nakiri, it's no big deal. Just tell me."

"But… oh f-fine… I'll tell you. W-well, ever since I was five, I kind of… tend to sneak out of the main hall so I can go and run around the facility. I've always loved the idea of fining new places to play in, or just different sights to see every time, you know? It was… exciting in a way."

She felt her face heating up instantly after realizing she had said way more than intended, her pride barely able to endure the feeling of humiliation inside her.

Looking into Yukihiras eyes was no longer possible at this point and Erina wasn't going to risk it either, so instead she fixated her gaze on the beautiful fountain in front of the bench, anxiously awaiting the roaring laughter that was bound to come eventually. After all, Yukihira wasn't exactly known for his capability of holding back his amusement when there was something he found funny, which she assumed had to be the case right now. But no matter how long she waited, his obnoxious chuckles wouldn't come. For some reason, he didn't make a single noise, urging the heiress to give him a curious look.

He was staring right at her, partly confused, and partly bewildered.

"…That's it?"

"Huh? W-well, yes…"

He burst out laughing- there it was-, his hands on his knees for support as he leaned forward in sheer amusement. She should have known better than to think he would actually sympathize with her for once, and yet strangely enough, Erina found that she didn't have it in her to be quite as mad as she would have preferred, simply because deep down she knew her childish behavior was indeed worth laughing at.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, a bit irritation still bundled up within her, nonetheless.

"You don't have to laugh that hard, you know. I'm aware of how stupid it sounds, so just drop it."

"Wha…? I'm not laughing 'cause it's stupid. I'm laughing because that's the last thing I expected you to say honestly. I mean, did you seriously ditch the party just to have some fun around the Mansion? I honestly can't imagine you'd actually do something like that, it's so unlike you."

He stopped snickering in favor of watching Erina cross her arms over her chest. Erina was grateful he composed himself, but now she was stuck with his eyes following her every movement. It made her feel self-conscious for some reason.

"W-well, of course it is, and believe me under any other circumstance, I would have never even dared to consider it as an option. But… here, in this place, it's… just unnerving to constantly listen to people talking about their future plans for the cooking industries and what not."

"So basically… you're bored. For real?"

"What, am I not allowed to be or something?"

She could practically hear the amusement in his words.

"That's not really what I meant. I thought for sure you would love it here, since, you know…, you're always going to these kinds of celebrations and all. But to find out that you actually don't like it, I have to say, it's quite a shocker. It seems even you need a break from all that partying every now and then, huh? Good to know."

"…I'm not exactly sure whether this is supposed to be a compliment or an insult, to be honest... However, I think I need you to clarify something else for me."

"What?"

Her expression turned serious now as she glanced over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Did you just assume I would enjoy myself in every Gala event I attend just because I'm used to them? You can't seriously be thinking that. Going somewhere over and over again doesn't make it more tolerable, you know. Tiring but not tolerable. It's rude to presume such things Yukihira, I thought you were better than that."

"Funny you should say so, because I remember receiving very similar assumptions from you back when we first met."

"Wait- what? D-don't compare this with the past, t-that was completely different."

"No it wasn't, and you know it."

His tone turned serious as well, an empty look now evident in those usually bright eyes, causing the heiress to shiver. Erina knew that expression all too well, she herself had seen it countless times in her own reflection before, after all.

This cold stare showing the acceptance that things couldn't be changed, no matter how hard one might try. The acceptance that someone's past would remain the same, never washed away from their memories.

She had to wipe that expression off his face immediately. He was literally the embodiment of change and she wouldn't allow him to lose that because of what she had labeled him as back in the day.

"I… I didn't realize how presumptuous my words actually were... I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it, I'm not holding it against you. Just think of it as… a reminder of another score we still need to settle or something. I'd really like to know if you see things differently now, so… what do ya say we do it right here?"

His words, so humorous, yet determined at the same time, sent shivers down her spine.

It was clear that, no matter how lighthearted he may sound, Yukihira was serious about what he said. The proposal to leave that unpleasant memory behind, showed her that all those venomous words had hurt him- or his pride- in a way that she wasn't able to comprehend at that time, and now he wanted her to take them back for good. She immediately realized it was not so much a question as a request, phrased with so much hope that it was simply impossible for her to decline.

Not unless she wanted to continue hurting him.

Which she didn't.

"Very well then, let's bury the hatchet once and for all, shall we?"

His eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her to actually agree. It was so adorable that Erina lost focus for a second, too stunned to think about her choice of words as she glanced into his golden orbs. How did she not notice the tenderness in them before?

"I… I didn't- I mean- what I said- it was…"

'What am I doing? Get a hold of yourself already!'

Taking a deep breath she tried again, embarrassed that she let herself get distracted so easily.

"What I meant is, I'm sorry for dishonoring your cooking abilities, or your background. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so prematurely. It was a mistake on my part, I didn't realize how spoiled I really was on that matter, so… I guess my point is…, please don't let the words of someone who barely has any significance in your growth as a Chef bother you. What I thought of you back then shouldn't be important to you, and-"

"But it is."

Startled by his sudden interruption, she stared at him wide eyed, closing her mouth again in order to see where he was going with this. Judging by the way he looked right in front of him instead of her, his slightly longer hair now concealing his eyes, she presumed it had to be pretty serious.

"It is important, Nakiri. I can't say why exactly, but your thoughts really matter to me, always have. You just… I mean I have no idea why, but I need your opinion on certain things. Maybe it's because I still have that one goal to achieve, I don't know. I feel like the objective of making you admit my food is delicious has been haunting me ever since the opening ceremony and, like I told you before I'm still hell bend on fulfilling that promise, it's just that, …I guess, along the way, something changed. It isn't just an objective anymore, it's…"

He raised his head abruptly, as if just realizing what he was talking about, and cut himself off mid-sentence.

"Ah who cares? We agreed to let it go, so there's no point in dragging it out like this, right? Thanks for saying all that, it meant a lot."

He shook his head, not noticeable for anyone who would neglect to pay attention to his body language, but all too visible for her.

She didn't know what to say. His attempt to avoid speaking openly about his feelings sent waves of disappointment through her heart, crushing it under this heavy weight. She should be used to the feeling by now, but as it turned out, she wasn't.

Being denied the right of hearing someone's true thoughts for more than just one time hurt actually more than she had anticipated.

He wasn't honest and that smile of his was way too bright to be taken seriously. And yet, Erina decided to keep quiet.

Again.

She couldn't say for how long she would be able to endure his stubbornness though...

"Anyway… you're really bored in this place, huh?"

Despite him sounding so cheerful again, his eyes never left the beautiful fountain in front of them, giving her a faint sense of uncertainty. The kind that she swore herself to never show anyone, if possible.

Nakiri Erina was not supposed to feel uncertain, about anything. So she tried to cover it as best as she could with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it. As you may have seen for yourself by now, there isn't much to do other than sit in that hall and look pretty for the cameras. I honestly don't like it, and neither does my grandfather, but as one of the most influential families in this country, we have no choice but to make an appearance."

And it was true. Normally she would sit there on her own, bored out of her mind until she found a good opportunity to slip away unnoticed. But now… that was over too.

"Wow, I had no idea that coming to a party like this would mean being subjected to so many restrictions. Sounds like this is more torture than a celebration."

"Maybe it is."

"Well, at least you get to enjoy the amazing scenery whenever you get out of there."

She gave him a sad smile before moving her gaze towards the roses surrounding them, realizing that it was pointless trying to make eye contact when he was still refusing to look at her.

Another wave of disappointment washed over her, begging to be put into words.

She suppressed it, just like all those times before.

"Yeah, that's true."

As if sensing her inner turmoil, he turned his eyes back to her- she could feel his weight shifting a bit-, silently asking her to tell him what was really on her mind.

How ironic.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, spill it. I know there is something."

"How would you know?"

"I… trust me, I just do."

Heaving a sigh yet again, she turned back around as well, meeting his softened expression.

He saw through everything, she forgot.

"It's just… I think this will be the last time I get to enjoy this much free time around the facility. I'm sure my grandfather sent you here to show me that this needs to stop,"

"Huh, I don't think he did."

"W-what are you getting at?"

"Well, gramps doesn't exactly strike me as the type of person who would do something so inconvenient, ya know? Honestly, I don't really get what you mean by all that, but it looks to me like he simply wanted for you to have some company. And as it turned out, he thought I would make a perfect tour guide for you to let loose. I'm sure I can find my way around here no problem."

A smug smile spread across his face, causing her to narrow her eyes in annoyance. It was just a matter of time before he would fall back into his arrogant, obnoxious self, so she saw no point in getting too worked up about it. And yet, she refused to just let this comment slide, feeling like her pride wouldn't let her rest until she put him in his place.

"Hmph, don't be so cocky. Even in all my years of wandering around these grounds, I barely managed to memorize all the floors. As it stands now you couldn't possibly keep up with my expertise when it comes to showing people the most beautiful viewing spots, no matter how much time you spent here. I know them all at this point."

"Oh is that how it is? Alright then, let's see that 'expertise' of yours in action, shall we? I bet I can find a view you haven't seen yet."

"Huh?"

Eagerly pushing himself off the bench, he watched her clueless expression slowly turning into understanding before a sly smile formed on her face.

Of course he would want to make a challenge out of this, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine, you're on Yukihira. However, don't hold it against me when you can't find anything, got it? I'm pretty sure victory will be mine."

A bright grin spread across his features as he held out his hand to her. Erina was a bit perplexed at first but took it anyway, grateful for the thoughtful offer.

"Doubtful. There has to be still something left you haven't seen before. Let's go check it out."

And with that, he enthusiastically yanked her to her feet.

However, it looked like he had misjudged the gravity behind it, thus making her stumble forward a few feet… right against his chest… with their faces alarmingly close to one another, their eyes showing pure shock.

Time seemed to freeze instantly as she felt herself blushing furiously, praying that he wouldn't notice it in the dark.

Didn't she come outside to escape this kind of predicament in the first place?

From the way his lips slightly parted and his eyes went wide, she got the suspicion that he had an issue with their proximity as well, the expression he gave clearly showing signs of struggle.

It was too much for her.

The longer she stared at his bewildered face the stronger became the wish to press her lips against his, couldn't he see that?

Erina didn't know what to do, and even worse, she didn't know if she wanted to do anything at all right now, her gut telling her to kiss him while her brain screamed at her to get away.

In the end, it was Yukihira who broke their eye contact by taking a step back and rubbing his neck sheepishly, his hand still holding hers gently.

"Eh… sorry 'bout that. You good?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Alright then, let's go!"

Returning to his usual self he started walking towards the exit, with her right behind him, the magic broken once again.

What had she been expecting anyway? It was a good thing he had put a stop to this…, whatever this was, right?

Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to get rid of that unnerving blush, still holding traces of intoxication.

She needed to calm down immediately. If he could play it cool then so could she. It would be alright…

"H-hey, slow down. Jeez, what is it with you and this obnoxious habit of dragging me everywhere you go?"

"Ah lighten up, will ya? I'm not that fast. Wouldn't wanna risk getting blamed for a twisted ankle or something, ya know?"

"Wha- how rude! I'm not made out of glass! M-my shoes are what's forcing me to slow down, t-that's all."

She could hear him chuckle in front of her, still moving at the same pace as before. It was like he wanted to mock her with this silly behavior. And despite the fact that she absolutely didn't like being made fun of, her stomach twisted in protest at the thought of releasing his hand, just like it did in the main hall earlier.

Arriving at the staircase, Yukihira let go of her hand again, an awkward silence stretching between them.

"So… where to?"

Still a bit disoriented, the heiress needed a moment to compose herself before she could answer him.

Erina should have come to learn by now that playing it cool simply didn't work on her as well as it did on him.

It was irritating- he was irritating.

"You wanted to be the tour guide, remember? Figure it out yourself."

"Hmm… okay then, we'll go downstairs first."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his quick decision.

"Downstairs? That's random."

"I figured working our way from bottom to top would be the best approach here."

Shrugging her astonished gaze off, he started climbing down the large stairway, not listening to any of her complaints. She had seen everything down there already, so what was the point of going anyway?

'Maybe because he just wants to look around himself? This is his first time in a banquet hall after all.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as the redhead spotted the small casino hidden in the basement. Only a few people were there, sitting at different tables and enjoying themselves in a round of either baccarat or blackjack.

Yukihira looked from left to right, his eyes filled with excitement. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, practically overflowing with delight at the sight of all those slot machines.

As for Erina herself… she couldn't deny that his reaction caused her heart to instantly melt on the spot.

Although she was already acquainted with that particular room, she still felt something close to a thrill coming back to her now as she continued to watch him enthusiastically pointing at a particular game he knew from childhood. It reminded her of the time when she first encountered this area, so full of life and eager to try every single game they had to offer.

A small smile surfaced on her face. She really had a great time here as a child.

"So, does your expression mean that you never saw this room before?"

Her smile grew into a bright grin as she shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this was one of the first places I came across when I was seven or so. It's nice though, I have wonderful memories about this casino."

He sighed in disappointment before perking back up again. Of course he wouldn't give up that easily.

"I see. Well, guess this means I'll have to continue searching then."

She giggled in anticipation, starting to actually enjoy herself without thinking about anything. Even if he was one of the main reasons for her distress, right now she simply felt no worries, no anxieties, no tensions whatsoever and it was amazing. Just happiness, excitement, and… something else she still couldn't decipher yet filled her heart, making it lighter than ever.

"I suppose if you really want to see this through to the end, it would be best if we move on now."

She turned around to head back the same way they just came from, gesturing with one hand for him to follow her.

"Wait a sec, you don't wanna stick around for a quick game or something? You love card games."

She was thrown off for a second at that last part, stopping right in front of the staircase.

He knew?

"D-don't worry about it. This facility is already huge enough as it is, if we stay here we might not have enough time to go through every room. I need to prove you wrong after all."

"Okay, if ya say so."

A cocky grin formed on his face, causing Erinas own smile to vanish. Instead she felt her left eyebrow twitching dangerously.

Why did she get the feeling he was mocking her again?

"Y-you know on second thought, let's go have a quick game."

"Nu-uh princess, you said it yourself, there's no time to waste. We should go on."

He climbed up the stairs, sending her a wink over his shoulder, grin stretching from ear to ear now.

"I already told you, there is nothing I haven't seen before. You don't have to rush."

"Don't be so sure, Nakiri. You know what they say, right? He who laughs last laughs the loudest."

"But you've been cracking up ever since you dragged me here- no wait…"

Unable to hide his amusement any longer, he straight up burst out laughing again, making her blood boil even more. She had realized her mistake but unfortunately the damage had already been done.

"See, exactly! This clearly shows who the victor is going to be then, don't ya agree?"

Erina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before continuing to walk up the stairs again. She had no time to deal with this nonsense.

And so it went on, with the red-headed Chef showing her all kinds of randomly found spots inside the banquet hall, and Erina just shrugging it off in pure apathy, already knowing in advance where they were headed just by paying attention to her surroundings. It was the same for each and every room they entered or every window they looked out of, which would have resulted in him giving up, were it not for his oh so stubborn nature.

It was quite amusing to see him first growling in disappointment, then composing himself and moving on to the next area. No doubt he wanted her to be speechless. Mind blown. Fascinated. And he wouldn't give up until that goal was achieved.

Unfortunately for him, there really was nothing left to see. This saddened her a bit as well, for it meant that she wouldn't find anything new to explore herself. Her own little adventure had officially come to an end here as well now.

But even though she was already accustomed to the beautiful sight of every room they entered, Erina was certain that he had never seen something like this before.

The thought was somehow afflicting to her as she registered that not everyone enjoyed the privilege of walking freely into a high class establishment such as this one. He was no exception to that rule. The blonde was painfully reminded of that fact every time his eyes lit up so quickly whenever he saw a piece of gold merely decorating the walls.

She hadn't dared to bring it up until now, but the longer they walked the more it occurred to her that he wouldn't get to see this anytime soon.

Thus Erina decided to give him a sight he would never forget. Her most favorite place out of all the others they have passed so far.

He deserved it for making her laugh, for letting her forget about her inner turmoil, for simply everything he had done for her tonight.

"Alright Yukihira, I think we've been wandering around for long enough. There really is nothing else to see here, and now it's my turn to show you something breathtaking, alright?"

Coming to a halt right next to her, he sighed in defeat, presumably understanding that she really was right. A weak smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he turned his head towards her.

"I guess you're right. Sorry 'bout that Nakiri."

"I-it's fine, d-don't worry about it."

"What's this thing you wanna show me?"

Now it was her turn to heave a defeated sigh, she really couldn't resist this goofball in any way.

"Just follow me."

That was all the heiress said before gracefully walking past him and up the stairs where they would find the roof.

She pushed the glass door open, holing the knob in one hand as she gestured for him to walk outside with the other, her expression holding an unmistakable confidence to it.

"Welcome to the most beautiful spot in the entire building, monsieur Yukihira."

He didn't give an answer this time, his eyes wandering over the big open terrace before them.

The white marble floor surrounded by dim lighting gave it a shimmering appearance while the bright glass windows behind them also allowed some light from inside to shine right through. Everything around them was in a mesmerizing white color, pure and exotic.

Erina loved this place dearly, not only because of the elegant appearance but the greenery all around them as well. A few tropical trees were planted near the glass railing and a lot of flowers decorated the area too, giving it a cozy feeling. She regarded him looking to his right towards the wide pool, surrounded by wooden deckchairs and glass tables.

How nice it would be to just go over there and jump right in…

She watched as a light breeze blew a leaf from a nearby tree, waving it straight towards her. A calmness overcame her, settled in her restless bones, and eased the tension from her muscles. Erina always felt this way when she was up here, so relaxed, at peace even. This truly was beauty unlike any she had ever seen before.

Focusing her gaze on Yukihira again, she noticed that he had unconsciously moved in the direction of the railing, eyes drifting from left to right and back in some kind of daze. Erina didn't blame him one bit for losing his cool.

"I had no idea we were so close to the ocean."

The sudden sound of his deep voice forced her to follow his line of sight instead of the back of his head. He had leaned against the glass railing, regarding the night sky in front of them as he spoke. Erina smiled to herself while she moved closer to him, also watching the stunning view that Tokyo graced them with.

She could see the harbor, as well as the almost black looking waves of the sea around it, the smell of saltwater filling her nostrils almost instantly.

"Yeah, the banquet hall is quite far away from the school, but fairly close to the port. If you concentrate hard enough, you can actually hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore from up here."

"Really? That's so awesome!"

A small giggle escaped her lips at hearing sheer amazement filling his voice.

"Yes it certainly is."

"I take it you've tried it before then?"

It was an innocent question, simple in its own right, but Erina hesitated before answering, unsure if she should reveal even more of herself tonight. After debating it for a second longer she simply decided to go for it, thinking that it wasn't anything worth concealing anyway.

"I did. This is my most favorite spot in the facility, the sound of the sea and the atmosphere are just too mesmerizing, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

He turned his head halfway in her direction, signaling the final result of their bet now.

"So, I guess this means you win, huh? I kinda figured it would happen, since apparently I can't beat you in anything."

A cheeky grin spread across Erinas face, not exactly ladylike, but totally fitting to express the joy she felt right now. This needed to be rubbed in someone's face immediately.

"Oh? Excuse me, I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it for me?"

He pushed himself away from the railing in order to fully turn towards her, his face showing amusement and annoyance at the same time. She found it downright hilarious.

"No way! You just caught me off guard, that's all. I had no idea this place was so close to the ocean. I would have continued looking around if I had known that."

"Keep telling yourself that. It has nothing to do with anything anyway. The fact remains that I have bested you yet again Yukihira, whether you like it or not."

"Jeez I get it already, would you stop bragging about it?"

"Wha- I'm not bragging at all! I'm just stating facts."

A grin creeped on his face, causing hers to vanish in a matter of seconds. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her victory for long while this idiot attempted to make fun of her.

"That's not 'stating facts', you were totally bragging. A lot."

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Damn it Yukihira, I was-"

They were cut off by the sudden sounds of a violin playing somewhere nearby, the melody slow and rhythmic to their ears. Visibly confused, they both turned their heads towards the double doors behind them, wondering what was going on down below.

"What the heck? Do you know what this is about?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. How odd… I don't recollect ever hearing music in all the times I came up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's strange."

No one said another word as they listened to the harmonic tune of yet another instrument appearing in the background now.

That is, until Erina remembered something her grandfather told her before they arrived at the Gala. Something she shouldn't have brushed aside so carelessly.

With a panicked expression on her face she turned back to him, her voice trembling as soon as she began to speak.

"The dance…"

"Huh?"

"The dance, Yukihira! I forgot about the dance!"

"Okay, I hear ya! Stop shouting, jeez!"

He cleared his left ear with one finger as if trying to get rid of some water.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at his childish behavior. This was not the time to be joking around.

They were both supposed to participate in this particular activity, mainly because that was the time when the press would be taking very specific pictures for their cover stories. It was a very important ceremony for everyone present, but aside from all that, it was also the moment her absence would be noticed immediately by some of the journalists.

Consequently, this meant that almost every magazine in Japan was going to list off a bunch of speculations about her whereabouts and her activities during that time.

Not to mention the fact that the newly introduced first seat of Totsuki academy was missing as well.

She could already imagine the rumors making their rounds amongst everyone she knew at this point. And what made this whole ordeal worse was that some of these rumors would actually be true for once.

They were indeed together at the moment, enjoying themselves on the roof while the majority of the guests were down below dancing.

This was bad.

Very bad.

What was she going to do now?

"Nakiri, you alright?"

She heard the genuine concern in his voice as he waved one hand in front of her face, pulling painfully at her heartstrings. She didn't want to get away from him, but…

"We need to go to the main hall immediately."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My grandfather told me there would be a dance near the end of the Gala, and we were supposed to be there too. The fact that we can hear music right now means it has already started. So if we want to avoid raising any sort of suspicion, we should get back as fast as we can. Do you understand me?"

Without waiting for an answer she began walking hastily towards the glass door, the feeling of uneasiness returning to her in full force.

"Eh yeah, I guess… but Nakiri? I got the feeling it might already be too late for us to show up now."

"What are you saying? We just heard it starting a few minutes-"

"That's not what I mean."

She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing him approach in a slow pace behind her.

"Think about it for a sec. You said it would raise suspicion if we don't show up, right? Well then, what would happen if we were to go there right now? Don't you think it would be even more suspicious?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if not caring about the circumstances either way.

"Then again, I could be totally wrong about this too."

Erinas eyes widened in realization, an unpleasant shiver going up and down her spine at the thought of noisy journalists closing in on them in the middle of the room, asking all kinds of embarrassing questions. She hadn't considered this as an alternative, too concerned about her reputation to weigh her options properly.

"You're right, it most certainly will catch unwanted attention. But then, what else can we do?"

Resting her thumb and index finger on her chin she turned back towards him, now trying to clear her mind from the adrenalin rush she just went through. Her eyes found his as she looked around the terrace in frustration. From the way he smiled at her, hands in his pockets and a hint of mischief evident in his amber orbs, he seemed to be amused again, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

It only distracted her even more from figuring out their next course of action. She knew she should look away- she really did-, but there was something about his posture that just begged her to keep staring, to stop thinking.

"Maybe we can sneak in through one of the back doors or something?"

"Unfortunately getting in unnoticed isn't going to be that easy. There are simply too many journalists wandering around the area, including all back entries that the main hall has."

He raised an eyebrow at her answer, moving a step closer towards the double doors in front of them.

"Seriously? Are there that many of them? I've only seen a few when I was on stage."

"No surprise, really. They know when and how to appear right in front of your face so they can get the best shot. Grandfather always made sure Alice and I were never followed around by any of them when we were younger."

"Wow…, I had no idea being royalty could be so… annoying."

She giggled in response, one hand held in front of her mouth as an attempt to cover it.

"It's not that bad."

Shrugging again, he went a few steps back this time, coming to a halt a good distance away from her. His smile grew into a cheeky grin as he kept standing there, the lights illuminating his white button-up shirt perfectly.

Erinas eyes followed each one of his movements, a glint of wariness held within them, before heaving an exaggerated sigh.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, since we can't get back inside, we might as well have some fun here, right?"

"S-s-so… you're suggesting w-what exactly?"

The only answer she got was an outstretched hand, waiting for her to grab it for a second time this evening.

"Let's dance."

She looked up from his inviting hand to see the earnest expression he now sported. Confusion started to rise within her.

"Wa-wait a minute Yukihira, a-are you saying you actually know how to dance?"

"Nope, no clue. But, I'm sure it's not that hard to lean, right? C'mon, it'll be fun."

Her heart skipped at least five beats at once as she recalled what had happened back in the gardens just a few hours ago. She had barely restrained herself from kissing him then, but who knew if she would be able to do it again this time.

Erina felt overwhelmed by her emotions, not understanding where they came from and what they were trying to tell her.

A mild fear overcame her. The kind where she wasn't sure if she could trust her own impulses to stay under control, should it really come to something like that again.

It was risky, too risky, and yet Erina couldn't simply ignore the sudden urge to be as close to him as humanly possible, as absurd as it may sound to her own ears. Her heart practically begged her to just do it already.

But why on earth would she want that?

Ignoring all her doubts for now, she smiled up at Yukihira as she shyly placed her hand in his, trusting him to guide her in any way he saw fit.

For now, the heiress was done asking herself the same questions over and over again.

"Alright then, let me teach you."

His smile widened again, eyes closed and the hint of a flush spreading across his cheeks.

He pulled her towards him, still as abruptly as last time, but not fast enough to let her stumble again.

Their raised fingers intertwined instantly as he slung one arm around her waist, pressing her firmly against his solid body, while she hesitantly placed her other hand on his shoulder.

She was embarrassed, but more than that she felt excitement rushing through her veins, reminiscent of all the times she got to taste his incredible dishes that left her craving for more. Surely he must have heard the unsteady rhythm of her heartbeat by now, considering how close they actually were to one another. Just like how she was able to feel his, hammering wildly against his chest.

"So…, ready to dance, princess?"

"Hmph, I'm amazed you can still maintain that cocky attitude when just a second ago you admitted that you didn't know how to do it."

"No worries, this'll be a piece of cake. You know I'm a fast learner, don't ya?"

"Indeed, that I do. Now, pay close attention. You feel my feet slowly moving back and forth, right?"

She waited for him to nod in affirmation, his eyes not leaving hers for a second, before continuing.

"Good. So when I take a step forward you take one back and vice versa, alright? It's really easy, just follow the movements of my feet. Like this 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…"

And so he did. Whenever Erina moved, he moved as well, a little clumsy and not quite on par with the rhythm of the music, but she could see that he tried his best. And after a few more steps, it seemed he had finally memorized the basics, his stiffness now fading away and thus allowing him to be more confident than before. True to his own words of being a fast learner he adjusted his movements flawlessly, keeping up with her quickening pace.

The more relaxed he felt the easier it was for her to go with the flow of the music again, giving him the chance to adapt to it properly.

"Not bad, you really got the hang of it now."

His smile softened before he closed his eyes for a brief moment as if taking in the calm atmosphere around them.

"Told ya I would. You impressed with my moves, or what?"

"Not on your life. There still are too many flaws in your footwork. You have to try a lot harder to impress me, I'm afraid."

His hand on her back tightened ever so slightly, forcing her closer towards him.

"Alright then, can do."

With that, Erina was left amazed once again, his techniques getting better and better the longer they danced, gazes still remaining locked and bodies firmly pressed together.

He really was trying hard to get her approval on his dancing abilities, even though this was his first time doing it.

She smiled up at him in encouragement, feeling like she owed him at least this much for his efforts.

As the song progressed he even became bold enough to try completely new things. Things that would bring her one step closer to totally losing control of herself.

He dipped Erina right on the spot, her breath hitching as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Her heart went berserk inside her chest, knees trembling in delight.

She couldn't believe he actually did something like that to her.

Was there any scene remotely similar to this in her manga?

"W-what are you doing? You can't just scare me like that!"

"I figured you needed a change of pace, this back and forth thing kinda gets old after a while, if you ask me. So, you impressed yet?"

Although his smile was earnest, Erina caught a glimpse of an entire different expression for a split second. Something that seemed to scream 'urgency', but for what she couldn't say. It was gone before she had the chance to comment on it anyway, so she dismissed it immediately, thinking it could also be her imagination playing tricks on her right now. She wouldn't be surprised if it were the case.

"K-keep dreaming."

His cheeky grin was the only response she got before he continued gliding her across the marble floor, adding his dips and even a few twirls every now and then.

Erina felt herself struggling even further as she tried to regain control over her movements again. This was supposed to be just a quick dancing lesson, but now it felt like she was the student who learned from a professional.

Since when was Yukihira the one to lead her?

It didn't matter, the only thing important right now was that she still had control in her own right. Control over her body and her brain, as long as she had that, she would be able to continue this dance without making a total fool of herself.

However, that reassurance died immediately after seeing the way he smiled down at her, his eyes promising her ultimate doom.

Erina officially broke through all forms of restraint she had left the moment he spun her out of his hold, causing her to let go of his shoulder and the satin dress to blow in the summer breeze, before spinning her back in.

It left her mind blank and her heart as the only guide for the rest of this dance.

So without thinking, she slung one, now exposed, leg around his torso as soon as she crashed against him, her hands no longer grabbing his shoulder in a shy manner but instead wrapping themselves desperately around his neck.

Perplexed he quickly held on to her bare leg as he pressed her against him again, his face flushed a deep shade of red, just like her own.

'What am I doing? Stop, please!'

Everything had gotten completely out of hand at this point. His warm hand making direct contact with her uncovered skin was the last thing she should be feeling right now, and yet her mind refused to tell her that this was wrong.

His face had come so close to her own again, the smile gone and amber eyes darker than before. The tenderness within them sent pleasant shivers down her spine while his warm breath tickled her nose.

"What are you doing, Nakiri?"

'I don't know, help me!'

"You know this spells trouble for both of us, right?"

'I know! Please push me away! Do something!'

"Look, I… I have no idea what's happening to me lately. You- it's somehow tied to you and… I can't really think straight right now, so...-"

"S-same here Yukihira. I don't know what changed exactly. Th-this is not right, I'm aware of that, but… I-I still- my body won't listen to me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

By now their noses were barely brushing. His deep voice had turned into a mere whisper, leaving her heart rampaging mercilessly at the sound of it. If it wasn't for the strong hold he still had on her, she would have fallen to her knees already.

"What- what are we doing, Yukihira?"

Nothing but breathed words, carried by the breeze straight towards him, silently begging him for something. She couldn't say what it was though, her mind unable to comprehend the situation she was in.

"I don't know… but, damn it Nakiri, you've gotta stop me. Please."

She didn't.

Their lips clashed together like the waves of the untamable sea against the shore right behind them, hungrily devouring each other. There was nothing sweet or tender about this kiss, just pure desire and desperation. Neither of them backed down from the fight for dominance inside their mouths, tongues wrestling, teeth nibbling on each other's bottom lip, heads turning from left to right in order to find the best angle. It seemed almost like they were starved predators, trying to claim what was rightfully theirs at this point.

She tugged on his hair while he released her leg in favor of pulling her waist closer towards his own, both not realizing that he practically shoved her backwards, right up against the glass wall of the building.

She didn't feel anything other than his tongue ravishing her mouth and his hands going up and down her lower back. Her own fingers were scratching the back of his head passionately while she released a silent moan against his lips, the sensation driving her- and apparently him- crazy to no end.

His mouth moved away from hers and down her neck, kissing the sensitive flesh repeatedly before biting down right where it met her shoulder, sucking, nibbling, and cherishing her skin.

A pleasurable hiss escaped her lips as she threw her head back, hitting the glass wall behind them as she did so.

She knew the aftermath of this would be anything but pleasant, with neither of them understanding what it was they were feeling right now things were bound to get messy eventually. After all, they were playing a dangerous game, and this event only added more fuel to the fire.

* * *

Sooooo… what do you say? Did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me what you think everyone.

Until next time,

Take care!


	8. Chapter 8 Issues

Chapter 8: Issues

Hellooooo there everyone, how are you doing?

Here we go again with chapter 8 and things are slowly starting to go downhill from here on out, I sure hope you're all ready?

I was soooo excited and happy when I received all your lovely reviews last time, you guys are so freaking amazing! Seriously, words can't express my gratitude right now, thank you all so very much it means a lot to me and encourages me to continue!

Again I want to send my biggest thanks to two incredible people, who always manage to warm my heart with writing the sweetest reviews ever; jellyann and maddiest, you guys are the best, thank you so much my friends I love you and your kind words every single time I read them! You're amazing, I almost cried there hahahah!

And a very big thank you as well to everyone who reviewed as 'guests', I wish I had a way to contact you somehow and thank you personally guys!

Please tell me again what you think guys, I'm really trying hard to improve my writing and your comments honestly help me a lot with that! I appreciate them all, so please write me again.

Annnddd omg did you guys see the spoilers for chapter 278? I'm dying! Our ship is finally becoming canon yeeesssss hahahahahah!

But yeah, I just wanted to point that out here as well!

With that being said… let's get the ball rolling, shall we? Bring on the drama baby (well, sort of hahahah)!

* * *

It was official.

Yukihira Soma had lost his mind.

Literally.

This girl was driving him crazy, making his body respond to her touches in ways he didn't think were possible, bringing forth desires far stronger than anything he had ever experienced before.

With her fingers tugging on his hair, scratching his scalp, pulling him even closer the way they did he felt an unimaginable urge run through his veins, causing him to feel so lightheaded, so weightless, just puddle in her merciless hands.

It was unlike anything he ever had the privilege of sensing before, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Their kiss- if it still could be called as such- seemed to scream 'desperation' so loudly in his ears he wasn't sure whether or not either of them could actually back down from it any time soon. With how aggressively they ravished each other's mouth just a second ago the young Chef found himself giving in more and more into those urges he had so desperately tried to ignore ever since their first kiss at the Polar Star dormitory. He was done for, his mind blank, his heart begging for more as he continued to suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck, until…

"S-soma… y-you…"

…he froze, lips only an inch away from her soft skin.

Hearing her sweet voice moan like that would have, without a doubt, sent goosebumps all over his body, even taken it so far as to encourage him to finally move this a bit further, but… he couldn't. Not anymore.

Golden eyes grew wide, hands began to tremble, the intoxication slowly faded from his brain bit by bit as he stared blankly at the bruise now forming on her skin, scared, unmoving.

She had called him by his first name just now…, something she had never done before, and it seemed... so wrong, so unfitting, so contradictive to her usual demeanor.

"H-hey, a-are you okay?"

No, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Not like this.

He shouldn't be in this position again.

Soma was dumbfounded. He couldn't say why exactly, but somehow that little word managed to bring his senses back to him with full force.

She had never used his first name before, it wasn't like her to do that. It had opened his eyes just in time before things could have gotten way out of control.

Though, the second he realized what he had actually been doing to her skin there, he found himself silently wishing he had never woken up from this dream at all.

The gravity of the situation, the sudden guilt, the confusion, all of it kept weighing him down the longer he stared at that damn mark on her neck.

What was going on?

What had she done to him?

He couldn't afford to be this close to her anymore, with her breath constantly tickling his ear and her scent clouding up his mind he felt like he was going to burst a second time this evening. However, sensing that she would most certainly glide down the glass wall behind them if he were to let go right now, he had no other choice but to keep his hold on her body, not wanting to imagine her on her knees in front of him like that. So instead of releasing her he simply pressed his forehead next to hers against the cold glass, hoping desperately it would help him regain control over his spilling emotions.

Looking her in the eyes was out of the question at this point.

"I don't get it. Why didn't you stop me?"

He could feel her stiffen in his arms, painfully reminding him of where exactly his hands were located at the moment, and how wrong it really was.

"I-I don't…-"

"Cut it out with the excuses, and give me a straight answer, would ya? Why didn't you stop me?"

Anger started to build up inside him, quickly dominating all other emotions he had experienced a few seconds ago. Why did she feel the need to be so stubborn all the time?

Nakiri gasped softly, surprised to hear him raise his voice all of a sudden, but other than that she didn't respond whatsoever.

'Of course she wouldn't.'

Soma sighed, his patience running out quicker than he would have liked.

It hurt a lot. To think that she was denying him the right to know what had been on her mind this entire time really tore him up inside. He couldn't let her get away with this again, not after what they just did.

"Tell me, Nakiri. Hiding stuff won't solve anything at this point."

"Oh really? That's funny coming from you!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Please, spare me your moral nonsense. I've had enough. Hiding emotions won't solve anything, huh? If that's really what you think than I have to wonder why you don't live by that philosophy yourself."

"What?"

She started shifting under his grip, the irritation that now radiated from her almost overwhelming.

He let her go immediately, taking a step back in bewilderment. Confused amber meeting frustrated amethyst as soon as the space between them grew wider.

"You accuse me of being dishonest when you're really the one talking around the subject all this time! How about you tell me what's bothering you for once instead of acting like you don't give a damn! Are you that much of a coward to admit that you're struggling too?"

"Struggling with what? You're the one who claims that she's fine whenever someone asks! You're the one who doesn't want to show others what's bothering you! You're the one who always turns away from a conversation by saying there's nothing to worry about, not me!"

His own anger reached the point of boiling over. There was no turning back from this now, it had to come out eventually. With how on edge he had been lately, all this frustration, this agitation, this… disappointment, slowly building up inside him for the past couple of days, he was afraid of letting it out on one of his friends should they come to ask him what his deal was. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't keep his temper at bay any longer.

"Yeah? And who's fault do you think is that? I'm sick of pretending to be okay too, but you are just forcing me!"

"How the hell am I forcing you?"

"Y-you…-"

A deep growl escaped his lips, irritation preventing him from thinking rationally. She seriously wanted to blame him now?

"Explain."

"Y-you said we should forget everything that happened on the balcony, remember? It forced me to stay quiet and act like nothing's amiss all the damn time! I was trying to do that at first, but then… it got too painful! I just… didn't want that, alright? This was my first kiss and I didn't want to forget about it! And from what I could tell it looked like you were feeling the exact same way. You also wanted to keep that memory, but for some reason decided to block it out instead. I dare you to tell me I'm wrong, Yukihira Soma!"

His mouth opened, a protest already on the tip of his tongue, but then closed it, realizing that at the end he had nothing to say after all. So he simply averted his eyes towards the floor, shutting off his inner voice that desperately tried to make him admit she was partly right.

"See? It always ends this way! Whenever you start displaying your feelings in any way or talk about them, you cut yourself off or randomly change the subject without even thinking about what the person in front of you might be expecting to hear. Do you have any idea of how disappointed I was? How it pained me? Only a measly poltroon would ask to forget about something this important to avoid revealing what their true motives are, you know! I had no idea you were one of them."

Gritting his teeth forcefully he took a step forward, blinded by rage.

"Say what? Not everything's about you, Nakiri! I can tell you I was struggling after the kiss, but not for the reasons you might think! Yes, I wanted to do it again, badly. And yes, I admit, I was thinking about it a lot too. However, there's more to it than that. This… feeling, whatever it is, has also affected my cooking way too much lately, and… I couldn't stand it!"

Soma's heart was racing, like it would come to a stop any second. Was he really saying this right now? It seemed he couldn't control his mouth anymore, the need to explain himself almost overwhelming.

The girl stared at him with parted lips, hair beyond fixable as it waved in the midnight breeze. He had to tell her the reason behind his actions, her eyes literally begged him to do so.

"I- …Remember the Shokugeki I was in this morning? I barely managed to win thanks to my dish ending up being the complete opposite from what I had intended to make. My mind was all over the place. I felt like I had no idea of what I was doing up there and before I knew it I just started to throw all kinds of ingredients together just so I could present the judges at least something adequate. Do you know how terrifying that was? I live for my cooking, Nakiri. If I start losing focus on that, then… I don't want this, okay?"

"S-so you're backing down now because your stupid ego took a hit when you were almost defeated in a food battle? Are you serious? What kind of excuse is that?"

She took a step forward of her own, her expression just as fierce as his now. He saw those beautiful eyes change from pleading into something colder, staring him down just like they had on the day they first met.

It frustrated him even more.

He wanted it gone.

"I don't expect you to understand this, Nakiri. I mean, how could I? You never had any sort of empathy inside you to begin with, so there's no point in telling you what I feel. Just drop it."

What was he saying? He had to stop himself immediately.

But as he registered the pain flickering across her delicate features he knew the damage had already been done. And it was unrepairable this time.

"W-what? Is t-that seriously how you see it?"

She tried to sound unaffected, not willing to give her true feelings away. However it was pretty obvious his words had hurt her deeply, and it was all his fault.

He hated it.

Why couldn't he just stop?

"It is. This has been a mistake from the start and I… don't want any of it. Not when my cooking is suffering the consequences."

Was this the truth, though?

Yes, yes it had to be.

He couldn't afford to get distracted when there were still so many goals to achieve. Cooking meant everything to him and if there was someone starting to mess with his mind, distracting him to the point where he randomly prepared a dish he hadn't planned on making, let alone practiced for beforehand, he would try and do his best to stay away from said person, no matter what.

This was the first time something like that happened to him. He had no idea what to do, considering he had been craving for social interactions all his life. However it became painfully obvious by now that he couldn't continue talking to Nakiri like this any longer. She was downright bad for his heart, his concentration, his self-restraint.

Her eyes widened, a trembling hand raised to cover her mouth, trying to silence the gasp that still escaped her throat as she took a few steps away from him.

He didn't dare to come closer.

"S-so you weren't… I-I was wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but… I think I won't be able to handle this, Nakiri."

"B-because you are scared?"

"What? No! I-I… that's not-"

Her cold eyes found his once again. He shivered due to their intensity, frozen in place.

"Pathetic."

That was the last word Nakiri Erina said to him for the rest of the night. She flipped her hair back- the same motion she had refused to do all night long-, turned around and left the terrace.

He kept standing there, motionless, uncomprehending, shocked.

Despite his temper overwhelming him for a moment Soma was not completely blind to her body language though. He had seen the tears running down her face the moment she had walked away. He had seen the pain in her amethyst eyes slowly fading into nothingness, leaving him empty and cold. He had seen her trembling body, trying desperately to suppress a loud sob.

He didn't do anything about it, didn't stop her from running down the stairs. He needed the time to pull himself together first.

Did that really happen just now?

Had he been directly telling her to stay away from him so he could focus on his cooking again?

She had been right, he was scared. But how else was he supposed to feel? He did a big mistake by all this, their kiss, their lighthearted conversations, their dance- followed by a second kiss-, it all left him craving for more and he couldn't take it for much longer. It had to stop.

'Damn it…'

…

After returning to the main hall Soma didn't dare to give her a second glance, the gut-wrenching experience they just went through making his stomach twist with remorse.

She was standing in front of the huge door, next to their upperclassman, arms crossed over her chest and face turned in the opposite direction. He didn't want to see that emotionless stare again anyway, so he had no complaints about it. However the guilt he felt for bringing forth this expression in the first place was beyond bearable at the moment.

"Ah, Soma, welcome back! You just missed the closing ceremony. Where have you been?"

Forcing his eyes away from the blond heiress he regarded Isshiki instead. For some reason the older boy was staring at him rather intensely.

"I think you're the last person who should be asking that, don't you think? Where were you this whole time?"

"My, whatever do you mean, young friend? I was here of course and experienced the entire beauty of this banquet."

"But you- …you know what, never mind."

"Good, I see the last ones have finally arrived. I'm assuming we're finally ready to move out then?"

Hearing the deep voice of Totsukis former headmaster Soma quickly stepped aside in surprise. He hadn't noticed the old man standing behind him for quite some time now, too invested in his own thoughts to take note of it in any way. However he did notice Nakiri flinch at the mention of them being late. He couldn't say he blamed her though, considering that they were supposed to attend the dance down here as well. He just hoped it wouldn't turn into an ordeal for her.

"Oh, what's up gramps? Didn't see ya there."

A sympathetic smile was all he received before the old man turned towards the brunette in front of them, a small frown shadowing his face once again. It seemed a bit odd in Somas eyes, like his elder knew exactly he was trying his best to sound just as chirpy as usual.

"Yes sir, I believe we can indeed take our leave now."

"I-I should go get Hisako. Her shift must be over now anyway."

"Great idea, Nakiri. Do you mind if I tag along? There are quite a few things I need to discuss with you."

With only a weak nod as her response the girl made her way past them towards the exit, not looking at anyone around her, not even her own grandfather.

Why was she acting so weird?

Because of him?

He doubted it. He had to doubt it, even though his heart told him otherwise.

"Hey, eh, gramps? About that request you had earlier… would it be okay if I stopped by some other time? I don't think it's a good idea for me to come over first thing tomorrow morning, ya know?"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well I- …I mean- that's… hard to explain actually."

Another sympathetic smile graced the elder's face. It really did seem like he knew what Soma was trying to tell him. But how could he…?

"Let me give you an advice, my boy. Sooner or later there will be a time when we are required to adjust our plans for the future so that we may find the right path to walk on. Sometimes the next curse of action is obvious, easy enough to carry out right away. But mostly we have to go through many obstacles in order to see what the best option is. And just like in the kitchen we can't allow ourselves to stray away too far from the original recipe or the dish will end up being completely tasteless. Trust me, your father knows that better than anyone else."

Soma's eyes widened at hearing him mention his dad. What did he have to do with this?

"Now if you think you're strong enough to do precisely that, come to the Estate tomorrow morning. If you're not, then I have nothing else to say to you."

 _Pathetic_.

"I'm not a coward, gramps! I can do this!"

"Excellent. I'll await your presence tomorrow at dawn then."

"Yeah, b-but…-"

"Don't be late, boy."

With that he made his way outside, leaving the young man standing in the door frame, more confused than before.

'Adjust my plans for the future, huh? How the hell am I gonna find out which ones? Whatever, guess there's no way around it now, I just have to make sure to wrap this up as fast I can.'

Heaving a long sigh Soma released the tension in his shoulders, too exhausted to try and make any sense of what was going on around him. He figured that getting some shuteye soon would probably be the best way to escape the endless thinking at this point, otherwise he would just end up torturing himself until daybreak.

After all, his thoughts still lingered on the kiss he had shared with the blonde not too long ago and he needed to escape that anguish somehow.

Even now he was able to feel her soft lips against his own, her hands on his scalp, her leg wrapping itself around his torso, pulling him closer and closer. Her tongue dancing with his…

Shaking his head he decided to quicken his pace a bit in hopes of leaving this particular incident behind him.

It was over now. Nothing but a bittersweet memory, he wanted to banish from his mind. As painful as it might be he had drawn the line himself and there was no way he would go back on his word now.

'I need to get some rest soon or else it'll keep haunting me forever.'

…

That night Soma lay in his bed, tossing and turning, counting sheep over and over again, but sleep just wouldn't come no matter how much he begged for it. Cold, empty eyes and words as sharp as knifes followed him everywhere he looked, his room suffocating him by the second.

He had pulled out his phone, hoping his father would give him a call, but his screen remained blank, no signs of a message either.

The urge to cook rose within him, the wish to take his mind off of things. So he pulled out his trusting grill and prepared the first dish he could think of.

It was all perfectly fine at first, his hands working on their own, skillfully cutting chicken fat into tiny pieces without much effort. But then, as he purred the rice into a bowl and the eggs on top of it, he realized what exactly it was he had been making there.

Furikake gohan.

It had happened again.

"Damn it!"

He knew there was no way he would get any sleep now, his heart aching and his fists clenched painfully as he regarded the dish in front of him with pure disgust in his eyes.

It was evident in his face the next morning as well, dark circles under his eyes, his hair messier than usual, lips dry for no reason, he felt as though he would lose his sanity for good this time.

When he heard a soft knock on the door his eyebrows instantly knitted together, not in the mood to deal with his friends' constant worrying over him.

He knew they meant well, but right now, without any sleep, it was just too much for him to handle.

Nonetheless he opened the door, not finding the strength to send them away.

"H-hey Soma. I'm sorry to disturb you, b-but we have already prepared breakfast and you're the only one who's still missing. Aren't you hungry?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that Tadokoro, I'll be there in a sec."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his words, the concern instantly present on her features.

'Here we go…'

"S-Soma, are you alright? You look kind of… tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"B-but y-you…"

"Damn it, I said I'm fine! Quit asking me!"

Taking one step back her eyes widened with shock, not believing that the usually so cheerful boy would actually raise his voice like that. Oh if only she knew…

"S-Soma…"

"I… I'm sorry, Tadokoro. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just… forget about it. Why don't ya go on ahead and tell everyone to get started without me? I need to visit someone anyway."

"Oh, a-alright then. But, may I ask who it is you're going to visit this early?"

"Hm? Oh, just gramps, over at the Mansion. He said he wanted my help, but for some reason he didn't tell me what exactly it is."

"Huh. Well, if that's the case would you like me to prepare something for the way?"

His face instantly lit up at seeing the enthusiasm shining in her eyes. Tadokoro really knew how to cheer him up, even if she wasn't aware of it most of the time. Soma appreciated it greatly.

"That'd be great. Thanks a lot!"

He gave her another half-smile before turning back around to search for his daily clothes. To him the conversation was over.

"Sure, but eh… Soma?"

"Yeah?"

"Please b-be careful, okay?"

"Huh?"

"I… well, I can't place what's going on with you per se, a-and don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you have to tell me or anything! It's just that… I feel like something has happened and it's kind of weighing you down. You act differently ever since that Shokugeki we had with Central and…, I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is you seem… passive lately. The others are worried too, so… I figured I should warn you to be careful, if that makes any sense?"

Stilling all his activities he stared blankly at the food stain on the ground before him, not able to say a word.

His dad had left that particular stain there when he had been a student at Totsuki, reminding Soma constantly of his remarkable accomplishments over the years, as well as all the future achievements the redhead himself had yet to focus on.

However as he looked at it now, his mind wasn't filled with pride or determination whatsoever. It was empty. No goals to reach, no people to surpass, no reasons to get better at cooking, he was just downright lost for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. I really do feel a bit out of place these days. Maybe a quick trip back home would help me get it together again…"

"O-oh yes, m-maybe… now that summer break has started I think most of the students are planning to head back home too. It'll be a good opportunity to relax a little. I'm going as well. I guess no one will be here at the dorm for a while then, huh?"

"Yup, seems like it."

"Well, a-anyway, I should probably hurry up with your lunchbox if you're planning to head out right away. I'll see you downstairs."

"Alright. And Tadokoro… thanks. For everything."

She blushed a dark shade of red, no doubt embarrassed because of his earnest words, before closing the door behind her again. He stared at it for a few seconds longer, his smile long gone by now.

This blush just didn't have nearly as strong of an impact on him as _hers_ had. Those reddened cheeks always seemed to raise his pulse every time he had the chance to look at her. He hated himself for comparing the two of them, but at this point his sleep-deprived brain practically forced him to register all the things he had so badly wished to forget.

It only dampened his mood that much more, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his friends the moment they saw him entering the dining area. He had to get out of the dormitory immediately before he would snap at them too, his temper untamable at this point.

"Hey Yukihira, you seem kinda exhausted. Is everything alright?"

"Eh, yeah, I'm fine. Didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

His answer caused Marui to raise an eyebrow, the lights in the room reflecting his glasses as he pushed them up his nose again.

"I can see that. Did something happen?"

"You know you can always talk to us, right?"

"Yes, I agree with Yuki. We'll try to help out as best we can if you need us to, you know."

"Guys, calm down would ya? I'm okay, honest. There's just a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about. I promise you it'll be gone in a few days or so."

Feeling like he was driven into a corner all of a sudden, the tension in his muscles increased drastically, a sign that his patience was about to run out. He couldn't deal with this right now, the irritation inside him close to spilling over. No one here deserved to be a victim of his boiling rage, especially when they were just trying to help. Soma couldn't do that to them, it wasn't fair. But how was he supposed to get out of this situation when they kept pushing him?

Thankfully the sound of Isshiki clearing his throat conspicuously saved him just in time. That, and Tadokoro entering the room with a small package in her hands. Smiling softly at the petite girl he took the box and sighed in relief, thanking her for being so fast.

He could relax again…

"Alright everyone, that's enough. We should give our young friend some room to breathe, yes? I'm sure whatever it is that's troubling him will solve itself eventually, so there is no need for us to bud in. Just remember, Soma, sometimes the right amount of time can make people see things more clearly. The answers you're looking for can't be forced, nor is it wise to rush them, for that matter. Just keep this in mind."

…or not.

His eyes widened slightly, staring at the brunette with uncertainty written all over his face for a split second before he turned away, ready to leave the dining room for good.

Did his upperclassman know something as well now?

"Only question is, which of us would be the one wise enough to make use of this time."

Only a select few were able to hear his mumbling, including Tadokoro, who happened to be standing right next to him, and Isshiki himself, his friendly smile now replaced with a concerned frown.

Soma didn't care. He had nothing else to say.

So with his breakfast in hand he quickly made his way out the door, heading towards the main entrance of the dorm. His head was filled with so many thoughts, he found himself unable to focus on at least one of them. He had the silent suspicion that his elder knew more than he was letting on, which unsettled the redhead quite a bit. Nakiri wouldn't have told him, that much was for sure, but how else did he find out about their argument?

Could it even be called an argument at this point?

All he did was put a stop to something that wasn't even there- yet-, to scared it would mess up his cooking skills that much more if he were to let things continue the way they had been. But then, why was he feeling this agitated right now?

Lack of sleep was the only explanation coming to mind, but for some reason that didn't seem plausible enough. It wasn't like him to get so worked up over something this trivial, the amount of sleep he got every day wasn't much higher than what he had last night, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?

As he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration Soma finally stepped outside, reaching into his pocket to find the keys for his motorbike. He was definitely too worn out to try and make any sense of what his brain was telling him. All that mattered right now was getting this meeting with the Nakiri elder over with as fast as possible before he would run into said man's granddaughter. He didn't want to see her anymore, or more like; he couldn't. Not for the time being. Not when he was so out of it.

It was strange really. To think that he would be the one to reject a friend didn't sit well with him, especially when said friend had been hostile towards him ever since his enrollment at Totsuki. They were back at square one again and Soma didn't know how to handle that. His feelings were so contradicting and he hated it.

'I just hope dad's still at home when I get back. I really need to talk to someone. It can't go on like this.'

…

Reaching the front gate of the largest building in the academy he was confronted with a few familiar voices, particularly one that sounded rather hysterical and one that tried to calm that person down as best they could.

He knew those voices all too well, given that the sound of the latter twisted his stomach with both pleasure and discomfort alike.

Wondering what they were talking about he stopped right where he was, turning off the engine of his bike while he listened in.

"Please, Miss Erina, tell me at least if this place you're going to is save or not! I can't stand the thought of leaving you all by yourself for two days! Why won't you let me come with you?"

"We already discussed this, Hisako. You need to stay here and help my grandfather take care of things while I'm gone. It won't be a problem, trust me. As soon as my business is done I'll come right back."

"B-but can't you at least explain what this sudden business is all about?"

"I-I…"

A long pause caused the curious young man to peek through the gate towards the front door of the Mansion. Her voice came off as too unsure, too broken, and simply too… weak for him to just ignore it like he had originally planned.

To his major surprise the heiress was dressed in a rather casual manner, long skinny jeans, a white shirt coated in a black blazer, white sneakers, it was almost like she was trying to look as ordinary as possible. But in a way… she still managed to make it appear pretty high class, however that worked. A small bag stood on the ground next to her, not worth further inspection, but significant in its own right.

So it was time.

She would leave him-them today.

Did Arato not know where to either?

"I… can't, I'm sorry. Please don't take it the wrong way, I promise we'll talk about this as soon as I get back, alright? Just… stop worrying about me so much."

"She's right. There's no need to panic so much. I can assure you Erina will be in good hands. In the meantime why don't you go ahead and prepare those files I need for this year's assignments later?"

"Oh, o-of course sir, r-right away. Miss Erina, please remember I will see you save and sound in exact two days, so try to be careful."

"Y-yeah, sure… I'll see you soon, Hisako."

He saw the pink haired girl bowing low in front of the two family members before she ran straight into the house, worry written all over her face.

Not wasting anymore time the redhead got off his bike and walked through the gate. Seeing her couldn't be avoided now anyway, so he might as well make his presence known before they would notice him staring at them first.

'At least with gramps here things should be a bit easier, I guess. But what the heck is he talking about? In what good hands?'

Just where did this girl intend to go?

"Alright, I think I'm about ready to head out myself. The car should be arriving any moment now, so… maybe its best if I waited for it near the road?"

"Actually before you do, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I'm afraid I can't get into details before- oh, there he is. Excellent timing, my boy, come over here."

Feeling his muscles tense again when the former headmaster spoke to him directly he continued to approach them in a steady pace. He didn't focus on anything other than the tall man in front of him as he finally came to a halt before them, his mind racing with all kinds of questions. He was still able to sense the horrified eyes of Nakiri piercing through his soul the moment they were side by side, though he figured that turning his head and greeting her was not an option anymore. As sad as it was.

"Well then, I think now is the perfect opportunity to fill you in on what I had in mind when I was requesting to meet you here so early in the morning, Yukihira."

"I'm listening…"

"G-grandfather, what is this about? Something else you were hiding from me?"

Her voice was trembling. She obviously didn't want to know the answer to those questions.

But he certainly did.

Was the old man trying to tell him something that involved Nakiri in a way?

"First of all, child, the place you wish to visit is not somewhere you go to so prematurely in a limousine. The people there will notice you immediately whether you like it or not. In other words you need to take precautions if you want no one to pay attention to you."

"B-but our driver- h-he already located it with his GPS. How should I get there without his help, grandfather?"

"Well, here's where young Yukihira comes into play."

His eyes widened instantly at seeing the elder smile in his direction. He was supposed to do what?

"What d'ya mean, gramps? I don't get it at all."

"I want you to escort my granddaughter to your family restaurant in Sumiredori Shopping District. I'm afraid it can't be delayed much further, since I will have to take my leave soon as well. So the faster Erina gets back the better."

Silence.

Nothing but silence for the next three minutes.

Both Soma and the heiress next to him stared at the old man with shock evident on their faces.

His brain was screaming something at him, but all he could hear at the moment was his own heartbeat, hammering mercilessly against his chest. Try as he might he couldn't understand the meaning behind those words, no matter how simple they sounded.

A quick glance to his right confirmed his suspicion that Nakiri was equally traumatized by this revelation. Her mouth agape, her pupils visibly grown, and her body trembling with restraint she seemed just as speechless as he was. But unlike himself, she looked more offended than anything else, her expression turning darker by the second. He had to clear his mind somehow, feeling like if he didn't the massive amount of questions would eventually end up giving him a headache. He didn't need another one, for that matter.

"H-hold on a sec, gramps. You want me to bring-"

"No."

"Hm? Come again, dear?"

"I said no. I'm sorry for disrespecting you like that, grandfather, I really am. But I won't accept your proposition. Not this time."

Said grandfather breathed a heavy sigh, his eyes closing as he stroked his beard in thought. Soma was lost again. What was going on here?

"I had a feeling you would say that. But frankly this isn't something that requires your consent, child. You can't go to a small neighborhood like this and I trust the boy to watch over you while you're on the road, so there's not much you can say to convince me otherwise. Besides, after what happened last night I think you deserve a punishment of some sort, don't you agree?"

She flinched again, her mouth closing and her head lowering in defeat. Soma was still able to see the tremble in her shoulders, the clenching of her jaw, everything. His gut twisted uncomfortably.

"I-I didn't mean- …please don't do this, grandfather. I-I can't."

"As I recall, you were the one saying that you would consider filling him in, right? I had a suspicion you wouldn't do that, though, so I took matters into my own hands. Now I can rest easy."

"Wait gramps, what's all this about anyway? Why the sudden interest in visiting my place?"

He didn't want to hear any of this. What Soma needed more than anything right now were answers.

"Well, it is definitely not my place to give you all the details, but… just know that Erina has something to discuss with your father, which is another reason why she has to depart as soon as possible. He won't be at the diner for much longer."

"W-what? Y-you're saying… dad is back home at the moment? He hasn't texted me about that. How do you know?"

"Don't forget your father has been a student here as well, my boy. But that isn't important now. Yukihira Soma, I will ask one more time. Are you willing to take my grandchild to your family restaurant and make sure that no harm comes to her?"

The authority radiating from the tall man was almost overwhelming. So much so that Soma himself could feel a thin layer of cold sweat forming on his forehead. He still didn't quite understand what all of this meant, but for some reason he suspected that it had to be a very important issue if not even Arato was allowed to know about this.

Nodding his head in a slow motion, Soma unknowingly sealed both their fates as the former headmaster dropped his serious glare and began to smile at him approvingly.

Nakiri's head snapped towards him, startled to see his response.

"You can't be serious, Yukihira! Why would you do this?"

"I was about to head back home after the meeting with gramps anyway, so I don't see what difference it would make to me if someone else tagged along. Besides, I wanna know why you need to talk to my dad so badly."

She didn't give an answer, her face heating up and her bangs concealing those empty eyes was all he got before she turned away again. It was concerning, but he could deal with it for now. His brain had other issues to solve, after all.

"Alright then. I hope you're aware it would not be in your best interest to disappoint me, boy. My granddaughter is in your care from now on."

"I understand, sir."

The words left Soma's mouth before he had any chance to stop himself, his voice unwavering and oddly serious, enough to catch the shaking girl's attention again. Her eyes wide, her lips parted slightly, she stared at him like he was an extinct animal of some sort. He watched her reaction from the corner of his eye, their gazes locked onto each other for quite a while. It was just so easy to get lost in those deep amethyst orbs that Soma found himself unable to look away.

That is, until he remembered what he had done to her last night, the thought forcing him to stare at the old man again instead of her, guilty yet determined.

He had forgotten that even a quick glance at her could be dangerous.

"I'm counting on you. And Erina? Don't forget that whatever you're going to hear is in the distant past now and did not shape you whatsoever, alright? Keep in mind that you should only ask what you need to know, nothing more. I hope you find the answers you seek and I wish you the best of luck."

"T-thank you, grandfather, I will do that."

With another nod towards the red headed Chef Senzaemon Nakiri made his way back inside the house, leaving them standing in front of the door, quiet and way too uncomfortable to look anywhere other than the staircase before them.

The heiress still seemed pretty pissed at the fact that they would have to venture together while Soma himself was simply deep in thought, confused as to why the old man would tell his granddaughter something like that in the first place. It almost sounded like he knew what he was talking about, knew what answers she would come across once she had a word with his dad and it left a bad taste in his mouth. And then there was this other small detail too. She needed to go see his father for something that supposedly not even her own family member knew about. Didn't she find that a bit strange as well?

As much as he wished for it Soma doubted she would explain her motives to him so easily after what had happened between them last night.

Was this why she had been so inattentive lately?

Her nightmare, that melancholic expression on her face, the constant refusal to tell him what was on her mind every time he asked. All this because of something she needed to ask his dad about?

'I knew there was no way she could be thinking of me all this time. Why should she?'

He had lost his chance to know her better yesterday, that much was certain.

'It's better this way.'

"W-well, don't just stand there. If I can't go to this diner of yours by car, then I have no choice but to accept whatever form of transportation you see fit. So how are we supposed to get there?"

Her voice was cold, harsh even. He had no right to complain though.

"I, eh, guess we can take the bus?"

"W-what? The b-bus?"

"Well yeah. Usually I ride my bike, but… considering how much it scared you the last time you were on it I'd say the bus is our best bet."

"Hmph, the motorcycle itself didn't do anything, it was more like your pitiful driving skills that startled me a little."

"A little, huh? Well in that case, mind if we go with the first option then? I parked the bike right next to the front gate."

She took a step back at hearing that, her face paling instantly.

"N-no, no, there's no need for that. Taking the bus will do just fine."

He wanted to smile, remembering their usual bickering, but he resisted the urge. It was sort of hard to accept that it wouldn't be the same anymore.

While she picked up her bag, face flushed a deep shade of red, Soma went ahead to ask the security guards if it was alright to leave his bike on the Estate grounds for a few days. He didn't have the time to go back to the dorm and park it there, so this was his only option.

Thankfully they had no complaints about it, thus the young Chef rolled his motorcycle to the side and waited for Nakiri near the road.

Once the heiress fell into step beside him Soma made his way to the nearest bus stop that would take them back to his family diner. A weird feeling began to spread inside him the longer they walked, a reminder of what exactly he had gotten himself into this time.

The girl he had wanted to stay away from was now about to see his home. It would be her very first experience in a local eatery- he was sure of that- and somehow Soma felt rather anxious thinking about this. He was proud of his family diner, no questions asked, but right now they weren't exactly on the best of speaking terms and he couldn't say how he would react if she were to insult the place he grew up in.

That would be too much.

'At least I finally get a chance to talk to dad myself. Just hope I didn't make a mistake by all this.'

As he approached the bus stop, glancing at Nakiri every few seconds along the way, Soma found himself wishing he had never agreed to this trip in the first place, the anxiety within him too strong to be ignored any longer.

Little did he know that regret was soon about to have a whole different meaning behind it. One that wouldn't be as simple in its reasoning as his current train of thought was.

* * *

Damn, things are starting to get pretty messy around here, huh? I so hope you guys aren't mad at me for giving my babies a hard time. Please, please, please, please don't hate me, I swear this story will have a 'happily ever after'. But there is just so much more that needs to happen before we can reach said happy ending and this chapter wasn't even the worst of it.

I hope you all still liked it though, and feel generous enough to tell me what you think? I would really love to see your opinions on this chapter, what was good, what was bad (but I guess at this point everyone will most probably think it was all bad hahahah).

Well, as always:

Take care, everyone and see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9 The other side of the coin

Chapter 9: The other side of the coin

I happily welcome you all back to yet another chapter everyone! The plot thickens and we are very close to the big 'truth' (no pun intended, hahahah)! For right now there is something else Erina has to deal with though and I'm afraid they're not that easy to solve. But let's just see how things go for her, shall we?

As always thank you all so very much for telling me what you thought of the last chapter, I really appreciate every single word believe me! You are so awesome and I couldn't be happier about the way things are going right now, so, from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much. I honestly can't say it enough! And, I have to give a shout out to my dear friends jellyann and maddiest for writing me such sweet messages, you're the best, and I love you so very much guys, hahahah!

Please tell me again what you think this time either, I would love to get a chance to thank you guys in person and answer questions, should there be any.

Oh, oh, and about the new chapter from the manga again. Omg this is soooo epic, I was literally screaming at how cute Soma and Erina were! Our ship's pretty much canon at this point, yeeesssss!

It also blew my mind even more when I noticed something specific in the manga. Something I had planned for the curse of this story for quite a while now hahahah, how exiting!

Anyway, with that being said let's jump straight into the chapter.

Take care everyone!

* * *

Some people said there was only a certain amount of pain a person's heart could withstand. A specified number of times it was able to bounce back. But for Nakiri Erina the curtains had fallen quite a while ago. She possessed neither the energy nor the will anymore to overcome the heartbreak this time.

To say she was hurting would most definitely not be enough to describe the pain she felt right now. Her pride mercilessly taken away from her, the humiliation of having interpreted the situation wrong, all of it just kept weighing her down and there was nothing she could do to recover from such a harsh reality. The reality of feeling attached to someone that doesn't reciprocate it in the slightest. He had shattered her heart into tiny pieces without even considering what it might do to her in the long run, or how she would cope with such a ruthless rejection to begin with.

Erina definitely had her answer in that regard now. It was pretty obvious he didn't feel the same, and as much as she tried to deny it, the heiress knew that deep down she wished it were otherwise.

Why, she couldn't say though. All she knew was that this stupid infatuation had to stop right here before she would make an even bigger fool out of herself. There was no point in giving in to those strange sensations if she would just end up hurt afterwards.

Losing one of her newly found friends yesterday had taught her an important lesson; never show anyone your weak points or you might get stabbed in the back as a result of it…

As they waited for the bus to finally arrive she secretly glanced over at the boy from her spot on the bench a few feet away. He was looking at the empty street in front of them, completely lost in his own thoughts from what she could tell.

Unable to ignore the clenching of her chest for much longer Erina focused on her shoes instead, too overwhelmed with feelings of abandonment again.

Why did it have to be like this?

Why couldn't she just brush his words aside and move on the same way she had done so many times before?

It was frustrating, to say the least. And now she couldn't even get away from that idiot thanks to her grandfather commanding him to watch over her while she was on the road. At that moment, she had wanted nothing more than to scream, to protest, state that she wasn't a kid that needed babysitting anymore. To… start crying again… However, disrespecting her family member like that was not something the blonde planned on doing anytime soon. She certainly was angry with him, but she would never raise her voice or disobey him in any way, not even if she had the desire to cry.

It was unbelievable how low she, the Nakiri Erina, had actually fallen.

To feel this sad over something that was supposed to be considered irrelevant was utterly ridiculous. Yes, the boy had been her friend, and yes, she had wanted to be close to him for some unknown reason. But was it really a normal experience for someone to feel so… devastated after ending a companionship? Especially when said companionship had started just a short while ago? She doubted it.

Clearly, her grandfather was not thinking this through rationally when he assigned Yukihira to take her to his family diner.

'I will see it… the diner he grew up in… his home…'

Her face flushed a deep shade of red again, embarrassment and frustration spreading inside her simultaneously like wildfire.

Damn that idiot for still managing to make her think about him nonstop, to pique her curiosity regarding his background even though she shouldn't care at all. She didn't go there to have a sightseeing tour in the house, she went because there were important questions she needed to be answered.

As painful as it would be, Erina couldn't afford to get sidetracked right now. This was a golden opportunity to find out what happened to her father that turned him into the monster she knew him as, and the heiress would rather torture herself by trying to pay the redhead no mind than miss her chance of learning more about the man's true motives.

She had to set her priorities straight immediately or she would end up with nothing.

The moment she heard the engine of the bus Erina closed her eyes, a melancholic smile gracing her face.

Things would have been so much easier if she were alone on this trip, without Yukihira's company. She had always been alone, working in silence by herself until she reached her limit, never bothering to care about the people around her. And now… she couldn't stop wondering what it was that made her feel so vulnerable in that boy's presence. So… defenseless.

"Hey, Nakiri? The bus is here, are you coming? I can take that bag if ya like?"

"It's fine, don't bother. I will carry it myself."

As she got off the bench, Erina took her luggage with a silent sigh of relief. She was starting to get anxious the longer they waited without looking or speaking to each other. It was uncomfortable, and Erina hated the steadily growing tension between them, the awareness of there being still so many things neither of them had admitted yet.

They were both unhappy in a way, she could feel it, but considering what happened last time they tried to talk about their differences it was a better choice to just let things be instead of starting a conversation.

It wouldn't end well, that much she had learned.

So as an attempt to escape these futile thoughts, the blonde tried focusing on something else instead. Something she never imagined she'd do at some point in her life as the Nakiri heiress.

Riding a local bus for the very first time.

She really wanted to express her excitement by bouncing on the balls of her heels or giggling in anticipation like a child, but she simply suppressed the urge as best she could, not favoring the idea of Yukihira seeing yet another ridiculous behavior on her part. Nevertheless, she found herself unable to prevent that previously sad smile shifting into an exhilarated one as the large vehicle came to a halt right in front of them.

"What are ya thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You're smiling brighter now than the last time I've seen it."

"So?"

"I thought maybe you'd tell me the reason why."

Even though Erina never looked his way, she could sense a certain hope radiating from him. Hope that she would open up again, hope that they still had a chance of interacting with each other without getting too close or personal. It was so stupid Erina considered laughing out loud for a second.

She didn't want to say it in the middle of the street, but what he was asking for just couldn't be done so easily. And he knew it.

"Why would you care? As far as I'm concerned, I have no obligation of informing a mere acquaintance about what's in my mind. Just do me a favor and don't get in the way. I have other things to focus on than listening to your pointless endeavor of making small talk."

"…A mere acquaintance, huh?"

For a second Erina's eyes threatened to mist over as she passed him by, smile slipping off her face at seeing the hurt in his expression.

He had no idea of how much she was hurting right now.

"That's what you chose to be, remember? We're only doing what you wanted, so there is no need to drag it out any longer."

With that she made her way into the bus, her heart aching as she tried desperately to control the shaking of her hands. His eyes lingered on her for a few more seconds before he got in as well, the pain evident on his features slowly changing into apathy.

They didn't talk as they found a decant spot to stand, the crowd pushing and dragging each other from one corner to another, trying to hold onto something stable. Erina observed the display in silence, taking in all the different kinds of behavior every passenger in her sight displayed. And once the bus started to move, the sorrow within her instantly turned into excitement again. Dimmed, but still there nonetheless, ready to outshine the darkness in her heart if forced enough. Which she tried to do by all means necessary as she continued to glance at her surroundings in astonishment.

It turned out that traveling by bus wasn't much different from sitting in a car, in fact, it could be considered almost identical if it weren't for all those people pushing each other around. However, what fascinated Erina so much about this vehicle was the fact that she had the pleasure of standing the entire time. Her hands were pressed against the large window they stood in front of, eagerness to see as much of the ground as possible taking over the rational side of her mind.

She didn't realize her smile returning to her face when they left familiar territory and drove straight into the heart of the city. Another thing she didn't realize was the constant stare Yukihira sent her way, a grin of his own tugging at the corner of his mouth as he witnessed the girl's growing excitement. Too engrossed in her environment the heiress never had the chance to take note of that particular look though.

Instead, she watched old buildings passing by, vendors patiently standing in front of their shops to invite anyone in who would be interested in buying their products, and small bakeries selling freshly made bread or pastries to their customers. It was lively, maybe a bit too crowded for her taste, but definitely not what she had expected to see when imagining the streets of Tokyo. Erina didn't think she'd feel this delighted at the sight of happy families walking from one store to another with heavy looking shopping bags in their hands, or dogs waiting for their owners in front of a market for that matter.

'Must be nice… to be this carefree…'

For a split second, her heart yearned to experience the same pleasure they got to have every day, even if it were for only a moment. She never knew that life outside the Estate would seem this thrilling and eventful. Never having set a foot into the open street like this before the heiress did feel a little out of place, used to big empty spaces and maids bringing her whatever she needed in just a few of seconds.

It was sad that even the city she had called home her entire life was somewhat a new sight to her.

"It's so different here…"

"W-what? Oh, eh… well… w-what d'ya expect? These people don't have the same luxury of living in fancy apartments as everyone over at Totsuki, ya know. They have simple jobs, simple meals, and their kids go to simple schools."

"But they still seem so happy."

"Yeah… they are."

"Why is that?"

He hesitated for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to answer that properly.

"Hm… I think most of them probably just don't care about having the best of everything. Their families and loved ones are more important than all that other stuff."

"Is that so…?"

Turning her head towards him Erina noticed the startled expression on his face shifting into one of nostalgia, a deep fondness for the calm life he used to have making his features seem way gentler than before.

She never thought the day would come where she actually cared enough to ask him about his past, but lately the heiress had no clue what was going on inside her head anyway, so she didn't even bother questioning this particular question.

"Do you miss it? The daily grind you were subjected to in these streets, I mean."

His eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her sudden interest once more, before he tuned his head towards the window again. It seemed they both weren't expecting her to ask him something so intimate, seeing as they both stayed silent for a few minutes. Just when she was about to take her question back, thinking that it might be something he'd rather not share, his low voice echoed in her ears and forced her to look at him dumbfounded.

"It, e-eh… yeah. I guess, sometimes I do… There're a lot of things that attach me to this place, ya know? My childhood here was really something else, and I loved running errands for the shop whenever it was needed. Huh, strange… I never thought about it before."

She suppressed the urge to smile at his goofiness, the way he explained it so nonchalantly reminding her of the casual conversations they used to have late at night. As nice as it felt she couldn't afford to let herself go again, the wounds in her heart still fresh enough to bleed a second time if she wasn't careful. It just wasn't worth it.

And so she did the only thing she could to keep the bandages inside her secure; she settled on nodding and quickly focused on the unique view in front of her, even if she was the only one who thought of it that way. The heiress couldn't help but feel fascinated every time her eyes wondered curiously over the busy streets.

Again, the space between them was filled with nothing but silence as Erina subconsciously jumped up and down in exhilaration, unaware of the curious glint in the boy's eyes.

"Hey Nakiri? I've been wondering. You seem oddly excited ever since we got in the bus. There a specific place you've been wanting to see or something?"

"W-what? O-of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Uh-huh, sure…"

A sly grin spread across his face all of a sudden, those captivating orbs filling with amusement.

Caught off guard for a second Erina instantly began to blush, her heart going berserk inside her chest. She had no idea what came over him, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't benefit her in any way, her pulse rate proved that fact all too well right now. She tried to pay it no mind.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think that you've never been into the city before, eh Nakiri? "

"H-huh? N-no- no it isn't like that! I just…"

His laughter interrupted the blonde's hysteric rant, her pride took a hit the moment she realized that it was pointless to even try denying the obvious. He had figured it out thanks to her oh so fantastic acting skills.

Finishing his laughing fit Yukihira arched an eyebrow at her lack of protest, waiting patiently for her to say something else. Unable to resist that bright smile any longer she had no choice but to come clean about her strange behavior now, the irritation she felt expressed through crossing her arms and pouting in the opposite direction.

Unbeknownst to her however, that action would prove itself to be a mistake soon enough.

"H-hmph, even if that were the case I have nothing to feel ashamed for. It's not like I had the time to go on a sightseeing tour around town anyway, or ride random buses just for the sake of it. I was perfectly fine developing my skills in the kitchen, not to mention taste testing all kinds of different delicacies every day."

"Hold on a sec, don't tell me that… this is the first time you're riding a bus too."

She literally jumped out of her skin at the realization of what she just said, her slip-up causing her eyes to widen and the blush on her cheeks to deepen immensely.

"T-that's not- I mean, i-it's-"

"Hey, relax, I understand. Guess that means there really are princesses who can't leave the castle then, I totally get it. Although, you sure missed out on a lot of great experiences, I'll tell ya that much."

"Urgh, you're the worst, you know that?"

At that moment the bus was forced to hit the brakes so abruptly that Erina, who unfortunately still had her arms folded, lost her balance and crushed straight into the young Chef standing next to her. Her face landed on his shoulder while he instinctively held on to her waist, trying to stabilize her before both of them could fall.

Saying she was shocked to the core would not even begin to describe her current feelings. Time seemed to freeze the second his hands touched her hips through the thin fabric of her blazer, the addictive smell coming from him filled her nostrils, his warm breath tickled her neck again in a way that left her knees weak…

As soon as she pulled back from him, the heiress could see the same kind of bewilderment she felt reflected right back at her through his eyes. Yukihira's expression said more than she needed to hear, the perplexity turning into exasperation the longer they held on to each other.

This was bad.

Not only for her heart, but also for her sanity.

Looking at him so closely was even more painful now, the words from last night not forgotten, the tears not completely dried. He didn't want to be close to her in any way, she had to remember that without starting to cry all over again.

Since when had she become so emotional?

"S-sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention."

"Eh… n-no, it's- I mean…-"

"Excuse me, could I squeeze through somehow? This is my stop."

They were saved by the young man tapping politely on her shoulder. It was a perfect timing in her opinion.

As Erina tried to make a path for him, Yukihira took a quick look at the sign showing the name of this particular area, his features also relaxing a bit…

…before they unmistakably showed signs of panic.

"Oh crap, we gotta get off here too! C'mon, Nakiri!"

"Wha- hey!"

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her as fast as possible out of the bus, the doors closing behind them just a few seconds later.

The heiress herself was rather confused to see the boy almost missing their stop, her hand still in his, which she tried to ignore for the time being as best she could.

Hopefully he would just let go on his own soon.

"W-what the hell, Yukihira! Did you seriously forget where you live now?"

"Huh? Sorry, guess I got distracted."

"Don't give me that! Who in their right mind forgets where they need to get off?"

"Well excuse me for not being in my right state of mind at the moment!"

He released her hand, allowing Erina to take a step back before she began to walk in a random direction, her face flushed out of anger and her nose in the air. His statement was nothing she wanted to think about just yet. Or ever, for that matter.

"Unbelievable."

"…what are ya doing now, Nakiri?"

His voice was once again filled with amusement, instantly making her blood boil. Did he have a switch to change between moods or something?

It really pissed her off how fast he could go from frustrated to happy-go-lucky in an instant.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to that lowly diner of yours."

"Hey, I told you to quit insulting local eateries! And… you do realize this is the wrong direction, right?"

Heaving a long sigh, Erina turned around and gestured for him to lead the way then before she crossed them again.

He smiled gleefully while walking down the street to their left, hands tucked in his pockets and an agitated heiress not far behind him.

The moment they set foot into Sumiredori Shopping District Erina began glancing around in sheer curiosity, her pace slowing down the longer she stared at the different food stalls surrounding them. She had never seen a street as small as this before, and yet, despite the fact that it was so ridiculously narrow, masses of people still came to complete their daily purchasing from all the shops located in this area. It was chaotic and loud, voices coming from every direction, negotiating the amount of money for vegetables and the likes. Erina watched with interest as one old lady in particular bought a bag of apples for half its price, even going so far as to choose which ones she wanted.

Could people really purchase something without paying the vendors back in full?

It seemed so bizarre.

She didn't realized that she had stopped walking a while ago, her eyes practically glued to the white haired woman standing a small distance away.

Yukihira on the other hand had noticed her falling behind, though the confused look he sent her went completely unnoted at this point. She heard him calling out to her as he came back to check what her issue was, but deemed it unnecessary to answer.

"Nakiri, you okay?"

"Is…, is she allowed to do that?"

"Hm? What d'ya mean?"

She discreetly pointed a finger towards the fruit merchant before repeating her question. Her eyes wide and her lips parted in awe Erina continued to stare while the redhead smiled at her in what seemed like understanding.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Well actually, this is pretty normal."

"What? Seriously?"

A small laugh escaped his lips, the amused glint in those amber orbs at full display.

"Yeah. When you go buy something, it's your choice which of the available products before you should get in your shopping bag. There might be vegetables or fruits that aren't as fresh as the rest, so the vendors let you make the decision, once you payed the money that is."

"Really? B-but she didn't even pay the full price."

"Yeah… about that. You can't negotiate like this everywhere, but people around here are kinda laid back, so there's no problem in trying to lower the price a little."

"O-oh, is that so? How interesting."

"You've seriously never heard of this concept before?"

"N-no…, not necessarily. I know that sometimes specific stores tent to have sails and give discounts for particular articles, but this…, arguing about how much you're willing to pay for a certain merchandise sounds too strange to be true."

"Well, as you can see, this is an everyday occurrence in our shopping district, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Huh… I see…"

Finally able to turn her head away from the scene she gazed up at the young Chef with fascination written all over her features. His smile was a bit softer now, giving her only a second to admire that handsome look, before he let a fist fall into his open palm, the signs of a sudden idea visible in his eyes. Erina, startled as she was, could do nothing but arch an eyebrow at that silly gesture.

"You know what? Why don't we go get some stuff first before heading over to see pops? I wanted to buy a few ingredients for dinner anyway and now would be the perfect opportunity to do it."

"A-are you kidding? What makes you think I'd want to go s-shopping with you?"

"C'mon, it'll be your chance to explore everything around here. Don't ya wanna take a look at all the stuff you never got to see before?"

"I-I, eh… w-well, when you put it like that…"

He grinned from ear to ear, probably aware that she was going to accept his offer no matter what he said. Erina didn't know how to feel about that, considering his words from last night and right now were so painfully contradicting. Why would he ask for her help if he wanted to stay away from her?

It was conflicting. On the one hand she really wanted to go and learn more about this place- feel like a normal girl for once-, but on the other she hated the thought of her heart hammering inside her chest whenever she looked at him, the pain that would come and go as it pleased constantly reminding her of the humiliation he had put her through.

"On second thought… maybe I should just-"

"Alright, let's go!"

Picking up the pace as he walked Yukihira smirked over his shoulder, his thumb pointing towards the crowded street in front of them.

'What the keck?'

"H-hey! Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up or Imma leave ya behind!"

Erina's eyes widened slightly, the imagination of the consequences, should something like this actually happen, clearing her mind in an instant. Lots of people walked back and forth around here, meaning that if she didn't get a move on now there would be no way she could find the boy any time soon. And if that happened she would never get to his diner, the concept of asking random people for directions too bizarre for her to even consider.

So without wasting any more time Erina started walking after him, fast but still careful to not bump into someone.

'I really hope I won't regret this later.'

…

The second they stepped into the large marketplace was the second Nakiri Erina felt as if she was entering a completely different world.

Merchants shouting from every corner about how fresh and cheap their goods were, children laughing as they chased each other, all sorts of people walking around and buying almost everything in sight, it was absolutely not what Erina had expected to come across when the redhead told her where they would get all the groceries.

Especially all the varieties of food.

There was so much here she didn't know where to look first, her head turning from left to right and back in a matter of seconds.

"Wha-what is this place, Yukihira?"

He seemed a bit sheepish as he also glanced around, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in an almost apologetic way. It was adorable, but she didn't have time to think about that right now. In fact, she didn't have time to think about anything with a view like that in front of her.

"This, e-eh… is our special bazaar. It's only open three times a week, and everyone from around the area comes here to buy as much as they can, since prices are negotiable."

"Wait a minute… You mean people can do that in this market too?"

This explained at least why it was even more crowded than the streets outside. But Erina didn't understand the overall concept of purchasing supplies in this place, and she didn't know how to negotiate either, thus making her utterly useless for this task. How was she supposed to get the right articles she needed in a chaotic and disorganized area like this?

The heiress didn't want to be ineffective. She had never felt that way before, and seeing as it was quite mortifying, she quickly began to hate it.

"Yeah, they love doing it. I have the feeling most people are straight up pros at this point, if not all of them."

"Huh. Well isn't that nice."

His mocking laughter caused Erina to pout even more exaggeratedly as she turned her face away from him. She didn't see the point in being proud of something so irrelevant, her ego telling her that she could do it too if she were to learn how.

"Well, well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're pissed that there is actually something you can't do. Could it be, Nakiri?"

"I can too! But why would I waste my time trying to negotiate prices when there's also the easy option of just paying in full without all that complication?"

He shrugged in response, still having goofy expression on his face.

"Guess I can't argue with ya there. But for right now you're in a place where it doesn't work that way, so you should at least say something to get a discount."

"B-but I have no- what would you want me to say?"

"Simple! Just stick close and pay attention to what I'm doing for now. You'll learn it eventually."

Erina's eyes widened.

Didn't she say something similar to him when they were dancing yesterday?

Was that on purpose or just a coincidence?

She didn't know, and her heart warned her to not think about it so thoroughly or it would start hurting her all over again. It would be a waste, since she was finally able to get that memory out of her head for the time being.

Oh, how badly she wished to erase that moment from her brain forever…

"A-alright. Let… let's get started then."

And so they did.

Beginning at the tomato stall Yukihira showed her how to properly talk to the merchants in order to lower the price of said vegetable. From there he led her to the next stall serving nothing but mushrooms. She saw areas specializing only in spices or different kinds of nuts, teenagers standing behind book stalls, and even ladies of all ages selling some older clothes. This bazaar had literally everything, which impressed her more than any of those beautifully designed shops she had encountered with Alice at Totsuki Resort.

And as much as Erina wished to just walk freely and look around, she couldn't afford to lose track of the boy next to her, or the task he had assigned to her.

It was not quite easy to learn from him, considering that he knew almost every person they passed by, his smile brightening each time they greeted someone. To make matters worse there were a few who kept asking him if she were his girlfriend, even saying that they would made a perfect couple. They both denied it with red faces and waving hands, but the awkwardness afterwards was something neither of them could escape. Not until they reached the next stall, which then tended to end the same way.

However, Erina tried to focus on the redhead's words as best she could instead, memorizing the basics without interrupting or asking him to slow down a bit.

She wouldn't fail this task, no matter what.

After they bought some more vegetables Yukihira suddenly stopped walking, forcing her to do the same.

"I think it's time you tried it out yourself now. What do ya say? Are you up for it?"

"Hmph, just watch me."

"Alright then, let's see…"

Letting his eyes wander around the marketplace for a few seconds he searched for their next stop, hands casually tucked in his pockets.

"Ah, there it is. C'mon, it'll be a piece of cake, I swear."

"H-hold on! Aren't you going to tell me what it is I have to negotiate over?"

"Oh, that's right! We still gotta get some eggs. I'll leave that to you, 'kay?"

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing that.

Why was it that every time an egg was mentioned she would lose her cool like that and start blushing all over?

"Oh and by the way, the old man selling 'em is kinda noisy. Just a warning."

"Wha…? What is that supposed to mean?"

"There is no specific meaning, that's all there is to it. Like I said, the old geezer is sorta noisy."

And the blush disappeared, an irritated glare taking its place.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Huh? Me? No way! Where did ya get that idea?"

He was doing it on purpose. That expression on his face showed that he was enjoying himself more than he should.

'That sneaky little… I'll show him what he gets for messing with me!'

"Fine. Bring it on, Yukihira. I got this."

"Okay then…"

The merchant selling fresh eggs was only a few feet away, smiling politely whenever someone passed him by. The moment he spotted Yukihira walking towards him, that small smile turned into a delighted one, recognition written in his eyes.

"Now this is a surprise! Welcome back, Soma! I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been, my boy?"

"Thanks Mr. Yoshida, I'm fine. Just dropping by to check on pops and the shop."

"I see. How are your studies going? Did you pass all the exams so far?"

"Eh, yeah it's all good. I basically have no other choice than to pass, considering I get expelled if I fail at even one of them, so…"

Erina had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud at witnessing the boy's frustrated expression. He definitely wasn't lying when he said this man was noisy, she could see it herself now.

Standing just a short distance away, Erina continued to watch the interaction between Yukihira and the old gentleman, her smile stretching from ear to ear at this point.

"How cruel! I heard that the school you're attending is some sort of elite and only for rich people, but I never thought they would take such extreme measures to sort people out. Good job getting in there, my boy, good job indeed!"

"I, um…T-thanks? Hey Nakiri, what are ya doing there? C'mon over here already!"

And with that, her amusement came to an abrupt end as Mr. Yoshida's eyes found her. She stiffened immediately at the judging expression on his face.

"Oh my… Soma, don't tell me that…"

"Eh, n-no, no, nothing like that. She's from Totsuki and-"

"From your school? How wonderful! Since when are the two of you dating? Did you tell Mrs. Kiyo about it? I'm sure she will be delighted to hear that you have finally matured!"

"Wha- no! Listen to me, I told you already that's not-"

Paying the young Chef no mind, he turned towards Erina next, a warm smile spreading on his face.

"Now, what is your name, my child?"

"N-Nakiri Erina, sir."

"Hey, stop interrupting me and listen for a second would ya?"

"Nakiri…? That name sounds oddly familiar. Where have I heard it before?"

The stiffness in her muscles intensified immediately, due to the fact that she didn't want anyone to recognize her the blonde quickly made a dismissive gesture, cold sweat beginning to build on her forehead. It was because of this exact wish that she didn't came here by car, after all, and she couldn't risk getting recognized now. Not by someone who likes to talk that much…

"I-I'm sure it's not that important, sir. Maybe you'll remember it later?"

"Hm…, you're right, I suppose… Well, in any case, I'm pleased to meet you, young lady. My name is Yamato Yoshida, I work at our family farm back home and sell all our fresh products here at the market. Let me tell you it's so exciting to see Soma with such a beautiful girl like you by his side, I'm completely at a loss for words."

'Yes, that much I can see…'

"Thanks, I'm flattered, but… we-we're not really-"

"Where are you from, my child? What do your parents do for a living? Have you two already kissed?"

"Wha-what?"

"Say what?"

Erina didn't dare to look at Yukihira's face right now, the humiliation and embarrassment burned on her cheeks like she too close to a campfire.

What was wrong with this man?

"W-we're not in that kind of rela-"

"Ah there's no need to be shy! I can tell just by looking at you two! Those eyes say more than you might realize."

Neither the boy to her left nor Erina herself opened their mouths at that, too stunned to protest again.

What was that supposed to mean?

Her eyes told him what exactly?

She was confused, the hammering in her chest increasing consistently. However, before she could think about it in more detail Yukihiras a spoke up again, his voice coming off just as startled as she felt.

"A-anyway, we just wanted to get some eggs. You got 'em here, right?"

Mr. Yoshida released a chuckle before answering him, the way he winked in their direction agitating the heiress somehow. Why did he look so damn please?

"Yes, my boy. Pick out as many as you need."

As she watched him picking up a few eggs, the recollection of what she originally had to do at this stall hit her. Immediately Erina composed herself and turned towards the lively merchant, a professional smile plastered on her face.

"So, how much do these eggs cost, sir?"

"That would be 460 yen, young lady."

'Really, that's it? Why do people feel the need to negotiate when the prices are so reasonable?'

She had asked herself this question every time she saw Yukihira trying to lower the amount of money he had to pay for a certain item, but never voiced it out loud for some unknown reason. Now she wondered about it again without putting it into words, figuring that it had to be something people around here were just used to do. And so would she if she wanted to see how it was like to go shopping like a 'normal girl'.

"Alright…"

'How did Yukihira start this off again? Oh no, I can't remember! What gives?'

"T-then is it possible for me to get a discount on that, please?"

"A discount?"

At seeing him arch an eyebrow, she hesitated a little.

Was she already doing this wrong?

"Y-yes… sir?"

Mr. Yoshida regarded her posture for a few seconds longer before he burst out into laughter, his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh my, this is unexpected! I think…, I think this is the first time someone requested me to lower the price of my products so politely!"

Erina's face instantly heated up due to sheer embarrassment. It was mortifying enough to see the old man laughing at her, but when Yukihira started to join in as well, she found herself feeling extremely irritable.

"What the hell are you laughing at, diner boy? I did precisely what you told me to do, so there is no need for you to be amused!"

"I told you to go and _ask_ for a discount? Oh man, this is so good, way to tell 'em, Nakiri!"

"W-well, how else am I supposed to begin then?"

The moment he and Mr. Yoshida calmed down again Erina turned her head away to hide her red cheeks, her pride hurting quite a bit.

"Just give us those for 200, alright?"

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I have to earn my daily money somehow too."

"Gotcha. What about 260, is that okay with ya?"

"Hm… fine, 260 yen it is. But just because I like you and your lively girlfriend so much."

"We're not like that, damn it! Anyway, thanks for the eggs. Guess I'll see ya around then. Say hello to your wife for me!"

"Sure. Come by anytime. Have fun out there you two lovebirds, and work hard on your studies! Goodbye, young Erina, I wish you all the patients in the world to handle our friend here!"

"B-but we don't- oh, never mind. Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

With that, they waved the old man goodbye as the red headed Chef quickly led them away from the stall. It was obvious he just wanted to get away before their elder could start talking more nonsense, which actually started to amuse Erina. To think that Yukihira Soma, the boy who always kept his cool, would get flustered so easily, it was downright hilarious to witness.

However, after all that she felt quite exhausted, having ventured for so long around the marketplace seemed to really take it out of her. Although, as loud as it was, as crowded as it was, the heiress still considered everything to be an experience she would cherish for the rest of her life. She had never seen anything like this before and the fact that she was able to learn new things made it even more enjoyable than it already was.

Glancing at the boy to her right Erina couldn't help but crack a small smile, remembering that none of this would have been possible if he hadn't brought her here.

'I suppose I'd have to thank him at some point…'

"Well, that was really something, wasn't it? You totally blew that one up, Nakiri. I honestly couldn't have done it better myself. Now the old man will have something to remember and laugh about!"

His snicker dampened her good mood drastically, the way his goofy expression and the raised thumb were directed right at her seemed to make Erina's blood boil even more.

"What is that supposed to mean? I didn't do anything wrong! I-it's just that this is not within my area of expertise, s-so I couldn't adapt as easily as I usually do."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Stop laughing already, Yukihira! It was easy for you because you already knew everyone, that's not fair at all!"

"Huh? How is that unfair? I never said I didn't know who those guys were, did I? Stop being a sore loser and except that you aren't good at negotiating, like at all."

"Whatever. Aren't we done yet? I'd like to go back to my previous objective now, if you wouldn't mind."

His mocking chuckles died down the moment she reminded him of the real reason they were here, a sheepish expression spreading across his handsome features once again. They came to a halt near the exit and turned to face each other, one confused, the other… shy?

"Eh, actually… not quite. There's still something else we need to get. I thought I bring some salmon back home with me, but it's at the other end of the bazaar, so…"

"I see…"

"If ya want I can run over there and grab it real quick while you wait with the rest of our stuff in front of the entrance. I think we'd be a lot faster that way, don't you?"

"Oh, alright then. I suppose it should be no problem."

"Great! Let's go then, the door's right there."

Before he could make one step, Erina stopped him with a wave of her hand, having already seen where she needed to go. She offered to carry the bags in order to save more time, which he hesitantly agreed to.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't rush. And try not to hit other people on your way."

"Sure!"

And with that, he ran off in some direction, leaving the heiress alone with all their groceries- and her thoughts.

She didn't know how to feel about their time together right now, her heart begging Erina to just let go, but her brain forcing the reality of the situation upon her every time she tended to do so. It was so frustrating not to be able to relax in the presence of someone, especially when she had to remind herself that said someone didn't exactly want to be next to her. It made her feel oddly tired, irritated, and just… ready to shed some more tears. Tears she couldn't even find a plausible explanation for, or see the meaning in, whatsoever.

As she waited patiently in front of the exit the heiress began to reflect on everything they went through together, particularly the events from these past couple of months.

Her father had made them suffer in many different ways, yet not a single one of her new friends had been willing to give up, a trade she had come to appreciate a lot over the time they spent together.

And Yukihira…

It was so heartbreaking to hear that he had changed his opinion of her, not seeing her as a person he needed to prove himself to anymore, but rather viewing her as someone who could actually endanger his improvement as a Chef.

How ridiculous.

'What did he mean by that anyway? Why am I to blame for his lack of concentration, lately?'

Her heart began to hammer like crazy at that thought, trying to tell her something, but Erina payed it little to no attention, too concerned on finding an answer to stop and just listen.

Suddenly she felt something- or rather someone- tugging on the end of her blazer, the movement gentle and soft.

Glancing down curiously Erina found herself face to face with the most adorable child she had ever seen. A little boy, possibly not older than four or five, stood right in front of her, his curly black hair messy yet fitting to his slightly darker skin, the clothes he wore a few sizes too big, and those innocent green eyes staring up at her in complete awe.

Erina was mesmerized.

"Um… hey there. Can I help you with something? Did you lose your mother?"

"N-n-no, I-I… a-are you maybe… Nakiri Erina, t-the god tongue?"

Shock coursed through her in lightning speed, her eyes widening by the second and her lips parting ever so slightly.

Seriously?

How could a small child know who she was?

Her first impulse was to deny it, tell him that he confused her with someone else, but the longer she looked into those big, hopeful eyes the stronger became the urge to tell him the truth. For some reason she didn't want to let this kid down.

So without giving it a second thought she crouched down to be at eyelevel with him and pressed a finger against her lips, not noticing the pair of amber orbs observing the scene as they came to a stop right behind her.

"Shhh. I am, but no one needs to find out about it, okay?"

A bright smile spread across the boy's face, his hands quickly moving up to try and muffle the squeak that escaped his moth. It looked so incredibly adorable that the heiress had to stop herself from melting right then and there.

"I knew you were! That's so awesome, I finally get to meet my idol! When I grow up I want to be just like you!"

She had to laugh at his enthusiasm, flattered that he would hold her in such high regard.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Shido!"

"Well, Shido, as long as you do your best and work hard you can even become a better Chef than me."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm really honored to meet such an ambitious young fella. Now then, should I help you find your mom or dad?"

"Nah, Miss Yuri came to the market with us!"

"Miss Yuri?"

"Yeah! She's right over there."

Raising her head Erina now noted a black haired woman who stood next to seven other children a few feet away, looking right back at her with admiration written all over her face.

"I see… she looks like a nice person."

"She is! She takes care of us and plays with us, and reads us bedtime stories too! We have a lot of fun together!"

"Huh, really? That sounds amazing. And are all these kids over there your friends? Did you come here to hang out or something?"

"Uh-huh, they're from the orphanage not too far from here just like me! We don't have any parents, but that's okay, because we're just fine where we are! And we have each other! Miss Yukino needed help to pick up food for the next week, so a few of us wanted to come too and carry the bags for her."

Erina's heart felt way heavier all of a sudden, the thought of all these children coming from an orphanage, having no parents, tore her completely up inside.

She never knew her mother, and her father was a tyrant through and through, so she definitely knew the feeling of having no parents around. But in her case, the pain was more or less overshadowed by all this work she had to do as the 'God Tongue', whereas these kids had absolutely nothing to distract them from the loss they experienced. No one who could guide them through the darkness. They were too young to be separated from their loved ones, too young to have this pain inside them.

She knew the existence of orphanages, had always heard her elders talk about its dirt and filth, but being confronted with a child that came from one was a whole different story, altogether.

It was heartbreaking.

She could see now why Shido's clothes were too big for him, he probably owned not that many to begin with.

"T-that's… a wonderful thing to do, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks! Oh, I know! Would you like to come to our home and have dinner with us? We can play games together and cook some awesome food!"

"I-I…-"

"Hey there Shido, how's it going?"

"Soma!"

The person standing behind Erina all this time now appeared right next to her, startling her for a moment as he did so.

"Yu-Yukihira, y-you're back already?"

"Eh, yeah… I just came from, eh…, wait, where have I been again?"

Arching an eyebrow at his strange behavior Erina just pointed at the package in his hands, the smell of fish filling the space between them. She remained crouched in front of the small child in front of her while Yukihira lowered his hand to give the boy a lighthearted high-five.

Did that mean he knew this kid too?

"What are you doing here? Is Yuri with you?"

"Yeah, see?"

Looking straight ahead, he saw the woman as well, waving at her in greeting.

She, together with all the other children, now made her way towards them, her wavy black hair blowing in the wind majestically. She seemed a few years older than Erina, but already seemed to possess the beauty and elegance of a fully grown woman.

"Hello, Soma. It's nice to see you again. How are your studies?"

"Ah, come on, you too, Yuri? Gimme a break!"

"So…, I take it everything's just fine then. How wonderful."

Her blue eyes met Erina's next, once again admiration shining through them as she bowed in her direction.

"I never thought I'd see the day…, Miss Nakiri, it is truly an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you very much, the pleasure is all mine."

"Please excuse Shido's behavior, he is one of our youngest and can't really hold in his excitement yet."

"O-oh, n-no, there is no need to apologize. He's a good kid. Right, Shido?"

"Yeah!"

Ruffing his curly hair in affection Erina got to her feet once again in order to properly face the older woman. She wished she could stay at eyelevel with the child, but it wouldn't be polite to do so, especially when the person in front of her was someone who seemed to know about her reputation.

"E-excuse me. A-are you really the Nakiri Erina?"

"Hm?"

A little girl with blonde hair was the first to ask before the six other children surrounded her and started talking all at once, wondering the exact same thing.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you all."

They were shocked to the core for a moment, stilling their movements and saying absolutely nothing. Then all the children began to cheer and express their amazement by clapping their hands or laughing with joy. It was the cutest reaction she had ever witnessed. Yukihira took a step forward, probably to defuse the situation, but as soon as they noticed him as well, every child started jumping up and down in delight, seemingly happy to see him again.

"Soma!"

"Where were you, Soma?"

"We missed you!"

"Why didn't you come to visit last year?"

Questions like these made the heiress feel like she was observing a family reunion of some sort, her heart warming up at the sight.

'So he's good with children too, huh? Go figure.'

"Calm down guys, I haven't been gone for that long."

"Oh really? You haven't visited us for an entire year. Ever since you started high school, in fact."

Yuri seemed amused, yet her tone had an accusing sound to it, like a mother lecturing her son for not finishing his homework in time.

"Yeah… sorry about that."

Her smile softened at his earnest apology, understanding written in her eyes.

"You have grown, my boy."

"Yeah Soma, why are you so tall now?"

Erina had to laugh, unable to suppress it any longer. It was so nice to see him surrounded by people he seemed to love. She wished she had some kind of connection with people like that. Maybe she wouldn't have been such a horrible person then…

"Why are ya laughing, Nakiri?"

"Wha… oh, nothing really. You're such a softy around kids."

"Says the person who wanted go and help Shido find his _mom_. Who is the softy here?"

"W-where did you- how do you know about that?"

His cheerful grin was the only response she got before he talked to the children again.

Meanwhile Erina's heart was about to jump right out of her chest, the blush on her face increasing by the second.

How did he know?

"Hey, Soma? How come you're walking around with someone like Nakiri Erina? She is so famous! Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend, or something?"

Immediately both their faces turned as red as a sun-drenched tomato, Erina's already visible blush only intensifying at this point.

What was going on?

Even little kids asked them this question now?

"E-eh, no, Mei. We, um…, we're not."

"Why not?"

"Miss Nakiri, don't you like Soma? He's really a nice person. You could tell that Miss Yuri was nice too, so why not him?"

Shido's innocent eyes seemed to pierce right through the blonde's soul, forcing her to be honest again.

Why did people say these things so much?

It was downright ridiculous.

"Alright everyone, I think we pestered them enough, don't you? Now that we bought our ingredients, what do you say we go back home and prepare a nice dinner?"

Thankfully, they all agreed with Yuri's idea, even if a long sigh of sadness was heaved, and walked straight back towards the shopping bags, taking some of them in their tiny hands. Erina felt relief and disappointment wash over her simultaneously. She was glad that the older woman rescued her from answering the boy's question, but she didn't want their time together to end either, feeling kind of attached to these kids now. Their gloomy expressions seemed to pull on her heartstrings, so much so, she was tempted to just invite them to Yukihira's diner for dinner. But knowing that it would be rude to take a bunch of children to a place she herself had yet to see, the heiress kept her mouth shut.

Maybe she could sent a car and invite them to the Estate someday?

"Um, Miss Nakiri?"

"Hm? Oh, what's up Shido? By the way, just call me Erina."

The boy's face lit up as if Christmas had come early, his eyes shining brighter than they had just a moment ago. She didn't fail to notice the hint of a blush spreading across his cheeks either, the sight so adorable she couldn't help but close her eyes grin right back at him.

"O-okay! I-I wanted to ask you again; would you guys like to come with us? We haven't seen Soma for so long too."

"Oh, well, you know we would, kiddo, but Nakiri has-"

"Actually, I'd love to go. And you can leave the cooking to Yukihira and me as well. Tonight we'll be your personal Chefs. How does that sound?"

Looking at him Erina could see that he was at a loss for words, speechless to the core, just staring up at her with huge eyes, probably wondering if she really meant what she said. Next to him, she found Yukihira staring at her with the exact same expression on his face. In fact, everyone around her seemed to be in some kind of trance for a moment, their mouths agape and drool dripping on the ground beneath them. It made her laugh quite a bit.

"Of course if it's alright with Miss Yuri, that is."

"B-but Miss Nakiri, a-are you sure you want to- I-I mean we can't just-"

"That won't be a problem. I'd love to cook for these kids. Do you have any objections, Yukihira?"

"H-huh… w-what? O-oh, eh, sure, yeah… We, eh, we'll come over. But are you really sure you want this, Nakiri? It's cool with me, but-"

"It just means we'll have a small delay in our schedule, nothing more. I can work with that."

Again, she felt someone tugging on her blazer, this time more hesitantly. Looking down she was confronted with Shido's hopeful expression, warming her heart in a matter of seconds.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"D-do- do you really mean that?"

"Of course! You will have a feast tonight!"

"A-and Soma, you'll come too? You didn't visit us all this time."

"Yeah…, I'll be there, buddy."

Unable to hold back his tears any longer the child jumped up to wrap both of them in a tight embrace, his face between their shoulders and his hands clinging to each of their necks. Yukihira tried to hold on to his back in order to not let him fall while Erina herself just stood there, not able to move even an inch.

What was going on?

She had never been hugged before in her life, let alone from a small child.

It was a strange feeling, one that she felt like she could get used to very easily. The only problem about this moment was the red headed Chef standing right next to her, touching her arm, staring at her dumbfounded once again.

Their faces were so close to each other again, making Erina's heart go on a rampage inside her chest. She couldn't allow herself to feel this way. Not towards him.

'Focus, focus, please focus…'

It would be a long night if she didn't get her emotions under control soon, that much was certain.

…

The first thing Erina noticed when they entered the orphanage was that there was no dirt anywhere, no filth whatsoever. Yes, it was a small building with some harmless dust here and there, but overall it looked like a cozy place to live in. In fact, the kitchen seemed well equipped with all kinds of cooking utensils they would need for their preparations.

It wasn't a bad environment whatsoever, and Erina could definitely understand now why Shido said that they were doing just fine here. The place was indeed worthy of being called home.

After storing all the groceries in their rightful places, the group of eight children, as well as Yuri, gathered inside the dining room, waiting with visible excitement what the two high schoolers would have to say next.

Both were smiling affectionately at each one of them, with Yukihira winking at some while he skillfully threw his infamous knife in the air, catching it on the right end each time. The kids looked amazed just like Erina did, only she knew how to hide it properly.

"Alright, I guess we're going to need a few helping hands if we want to feed the whole orphanage. What do you think, Nakiri?"

"Hm… yes, I suppose that would be much appreciated."

He grinned at her before pointing the knife at the kitchen behind them.

"So, who wants to help out?"

Immediately seven hands went up, silently wishing to be picked. For a split second, Yukihira's gaze fixated on the one that didn't raise their hand before looking at the others again.

"Oh damn, really? Hm, what to do…?"

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we each choose two helpers for our dishes and see how it works out?"

At hearing her suggestion, Yukihira's face changed from charming to overly cocky, a certain glint shining in his eyes.

That couldn't end well…

"I have an even better idea… why don't we make a Shokugeki out of it and see who comes out on top?"

And there it was…

She should have known he would make a challenge out of this too. Nevertheless, Erina's face reflected his in a matter of seconds, feeling the thrill of a challenge as well now.

"Fine by me Yukihira. If you're so sure, you want to lose again then who am I to stop you?"

Holding their staring contest for a few seconds longer, they didn't notice how all the children found themselves getting caught up in the competitive aura surrounding them, some already starting to side with one person, and others just wanting to prove themselves in any way they could.

"That's the spirit! I'll let you choose first, since, you know, ladies first and all that stuff."

"How generous of you, but don't expect me to hold back just because you let me go first."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Turning her gaze towards the kids again, Erina pointed a finger towards the two she would work with. There was no need to think about her choice.

"Shido, Mei, are you ready to beat Yukihira in a cooking match?"

Both seemed beyond happy to team up with her, which instantly caused her heart to melt for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She never thought she would feel something so warm towards children, the idea completely passing her by for all those years. But here, in this orphanage, she really started to regret her ignorance during all those years.

While they made their way towards the blonde Yukihira continued to smile in her direction, something between competitiveness and… proudness, she assumed. Erina didn't know why he would be proud, she couldn't even say if 'proud' was truly fitting at all, but… she wasn't able to deny that there was a certain hint in that smile, something gentle…

But maybe her imagination just went wild for a second again, just like it had back then when they were kissing at the banquet Hall…

Shaking her head rapidly, she tried to get rid of these images in her brain, not wanting to go in that particular direction.

She had her fair share of that.

"Okay, then I'll pick… Rika and Zen. C'mon guys, let's show her what it means to mess with us."

"You were the one who started this, Yukihira!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The little boy literally bounced towards him, eyes filled with happiness, while the girl looked like she was about to cry. Erina immediately recognized her as the one who didn't raise her hand earlier, that expression of sadness on her face unmistakably pointed at the red headed Chef in front of her. It was hard to say why, but there clear was something that bothered this child. Looking up at Yukihira, she noted that he was aware of that as well, however for some strange reason he didn't say anything.

Again.

Erina had the feeling he would at some point, though…

"Hey Soma, what's a Sho- Shoku…-"

He laughed a bit at that, ruffing Zen's dark hair affectionately.

"You mean a Shokugeki? It's… just a simple cooking competition. You have judges who tell you which of the presented dishes is more delicious. For our match all you guys and the rest of the kids here are gonna decide whose dish is the tastier one, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Awesome, now team, let's go to the battlefield!"

Before they entered the kitchen, the little girl turned around to meet Erina's gaze, her expression clearly showing how intimidated she was.

"I-I'm very sorry Miss Erina, p-please forgive us for opposing you, we… we really don't mean anything bad by it."

Taken aback she stared at the small child bowing her head fearfully.

Was she afraid of her?

Why?

"Hey, c'mon Rika, don't worry about it so much. Showing compassion for our rival is never a good thing, ya know?"

"S-sorry… b-but I'm not sure I-I can do this, S-Soma."

"What?"

He crouched down to properly meet her eyes, the concern radiating from him caused Erina to shudder.

"You okay?"

At the end, the little girl couldn't hold back her tears anymore, thus she started crying and hiccupping hysterically. Yukihira appeared to be just as startled as Erina herself for a split second, but still managed to keep his composure, his words gentle and warm.

"Hey now… what's wrong?"

"Y-y-you have- you haven't even visited us once ev-ever since you went to that new s-school, S-Soma! I-I missed you and-and I don't want- I don't want to hold you back with my b-bad- my bad…"

So that was why she seemed so worked up when he chose her to join his team…

'So he knew about it too then…'

Erina understood now, and it broke her heart all over again. Taking a quick glance around she recognized that look in quite a few more faces, some children trying to keep their tears from falling, others already crying and running towards the red headed Chef for comfort. Even Shido and Mei were sobbing helplessly into his chest now.

"W-we all missed you, Soma! Did-did you forget about us when you started going to T-Totsuki?"

"No, of course I haven't. Listen you guys, I-I… I'm sorry, honestly. I should have visited you from time to time."

"W-why haven't you?"

"Well…, I came to learn that study sessions at Totsuki are a bit different from those held in regular schools, so I guess I didn't have as much time as I hoped to come over, ya know?"

She could see it now.

These children loved him dearly… it was obvious how close they actually were and how much they respected him. The fact that he had been away for an entire year didn't seem to shatter their bonds at all, which was a bit surprising, considering that most people reacted angry when the person they were close to didn't stop by to see them for an entire year. That was what she heard anyway…

Not for the first time today, Erina felt extremely out of place as she stood alone in the corner watching eight children surrounding the young man she failed to understand on so many levels. It felt awkward, to say the least, and for a second Erina even considered heading towards the kitchen first in order to give them a bit more privacy, but somehow the conversation kept her frozen in place. It captivated her, _he_ captivated her. Those soothing words, the way he tried to hold as many as he could in a big embrace, his apologetic smile, all of it just mesmerized her to no end. Witnessing Yukihira's soft side was definitely something she wouldn't be able to forget, no matter how fatal this sight might turn out to be for her later on.

"He truly is something else isn't he?"

"Hm?"

Feeling as if she was caught doing something wrong, Erina literally jumped out of her skin, her amethyst eyes searching and finding a innocently smiling Yuri right next to her.

"E-eh, what?"

"Soma. He's quite unique, don't you agree?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Up until his first year of high school that boy always came here to play and cook for the children. They got used to him pretty quickly, even asking about him every time he wasn't able to visit. When that happened I couldn't convince them to go outside or help me prepare dinner, it was a real pain. They feel strongly attached to him, and to be honest, who can blame them? He took care of each one just as much as I did."

Erina's eyes widened slightly, her heart hammering nonstop against her ribcage.

He seriously was a selfless person…

"But for the past year, we have neither seen nor heard from him. I was told that he went to your school to improve his cooking skills, and believe me when I say it wasn't easy to explain that to a bunch of five year old kids. They were devastated. And now… I think they needed to let it all out."

Hearing that the blonde gazed towards the group again with a much softer expression on her face. She was deeply moved, something she didn't get to feel very often in her daily routine. The red cheeks and her sky-high pulse rate told her that she should look away immediately before a specifically unpleasant memory could surface and freeze her heart again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to appreciate this view for a little while longer.

"He really is special, the kind of gold that every girl would wish to come across at some point in their lives. At least that's my opinion."

"W-wait Miss Yuri! Where are you even going with this?"

"Hm? You don't know? Oh well, in that case it doesn't matter what I say. You'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure."

'Not her too! Why does everyone avoid telling me what's going on here?'

"Alright, you all ready to get this party started?"

Returning her eyes to the scene in front of her the heiress noted that the children had stopped crying, eagerly nodding their heads in confirmation.

"S-Soma, d-do you really think it's okay for me to help you?"

"Of course Rika, I'm gonna need your amazing cutting and water boiling skills to show Nakiri who's boss. No one but you can do it! Besides, you gotta show me how much you've improved in the kitchen over the past year too, alright?"

Erina could see the girl's cheeks heating up at hearing his words and feeling his hand on her head. The gorgeous smile he sported probably played its own part in this situation.

Making a brave step towards the happy group the heiress felt like she needed to say something as well, to encourage that poor girl, and to put the redhead in his place for assuming that he could beat her.

 _You never had any sort of empathy inside you to begin with, so there's no point in telling you what I feel._

She froze after taking her second step, the lights in the room slowly dimming in front of her eyes.

 _I live for my cooking, Nakiri. If I start losing focus on that, then… I don't want this, okay!_

A sudden pain pierced through her heart, spreading inside her body and leaving her cold to the touch.

That's right.

She had almost forgot about that.

Yukihira didn't want anything to do with her, saying that she was throwing his cooking out of balance, too scared to face things the way they were.

Her stare turned cold and distant, not willing to let the wall around her crumble a second time. She had to be done with this just as much as he was.

He had to finish her business and get away from him as soon as possible.

No more pathetic whining, she refused to come off as weak.

Turning around she instead headed straight for the kitchen now, the words dying in her mouth and banned from her mind. There was no need to say anything anymore. After she talked to her role model there would be no stopping her from leaving this place for good.

Little did Erina know, the moment she stepped foot into that boy's diner was the moment her life would take a significant turn…

* * *

Annndddd cut!

What do you say guys? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me your opinion in a review and I hopefully see you next time. I'm really sorry it takes me this long to update each time, but right now I'm studying for an upcoming exam and it's a real pain in the ass hahahah.

Stay safe and as always:

Take care everyone!

After


	10. Chapter 10 A struggling chef

Chapter 10: A struggling chef

Heeeeyyyy people, I'm back with another chapter! We've cleared nine of them so far (I still can't believe it!), and now we're finally near the most important part of the story; the reason why Erina's father became so obsessed with her and her god tongue.

Next chapter it is on, my friends, and let me tell you I can't wait to, hopefully, hear your reactions to it! But for now, we have to clear another important stage in Soma's and Erina's complicated relationship before we can focus on other matters.

With that said, I hope you'll like it (and hopefully won't kill me for the route I want this story to take). I'm always so nervous when it comes to stuff like this, hahahah.

And guys, I'm so grateful for each and every comments you sent me, they honestly mean the world to me, give me courage to continue writing, and on top of that they make me feel like what I'm writing about is actually not that bad. I can't thank you enough for this, so from the bottom of my heart thank you so very much! 100 reviews is a number I honestly never dreamed of seeing, so… I don't know what to say anymore aside from; YOU'RE ALL SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME111 I hope I receive all your lovely opinions for this chapter as well, I can't wait to hear what you think about it!

This time I got help from my new friend to correct all the errors, I'm so grateful for that, thank you so very much, my friend!

And of course a big thank you to my sweethearts Jellyann and maddiesmt, you're amazing girls! I can't thank you enough for all the encouragement you give me, I love you guys!

So without further ado, let's jump straight into some more drama, shall we? We have to make our babies suffer for a bit longer before they can find a way to solve their problems, as much as I hate to say this (especially with Erina's past weighing them down even further after this).

A always,

Take care everyone!

* * *

Nothing but silence greeted the two students the moment they set foot into a seemingly empty diner. It was already dark outside, and so they were left with no other option than to search for the light switch with their fingers fumbling on the wall. Once Yukihira found it, they saw all the chairs neatly placed on top of each table, the kitchen counter completely cleared out, and every trace of visiting costumers gone entirely.

"Hey dad? You there?"

Hearing absolutely nothing the heiress thought it was safe to assume that they were the only ones there.

"Huh, that's odd. Maybe he's still working somewhere… Well, in any case, welcome to the best diner in Sumiredori Shopping District, Miss Nakiri Erina! Please, make yourself at home!"

He gestured for her to come closer, his eyes shining brightly with excitement.

Did he behave like this every time they got a new costumer?

If so, she couldn't blame anyone who would get confused at his questionable eagerness.

As she glanced around the small eatery, Erina's eyes widened with surprise, not expecting the place to look so cozy. This was definitely not the diner she had made fun of one year ago, something the heiress now came to regret more than all those other insults she had thrown his way. The restaurant in front of her eyes, though she somehow doubted it could be even called as such, seemed warm, comfortable, and humbly inviting to anyone who came in. She had a silent suspicion that the kitchen on the other end of the room wasn't just used by one specific chef alone but by a dynamic father-and-son duo, competing day after day to push each other to their limits. There was no doubt in her mind that Yukihira learned all his skills in this particular kitchen by tirelessly training under his father, and, most likely, losing every single cooking match they had. Putting it that way, she was reminded of those cryptic words Isshiki had told her at last year's autumn elections; _for hundred and ninety straight losses, and he learned from them all._

'Must be nice to have a loving parent that teaches you everything there is to know about food without manipulating you or taking away your passion for cooking. He really is lucky…'

As she spent more time glancing around, Erina noticed even more details. There were pictures with three smiling faces hung up on almost every wall she looked at, recipe books stacked in one corner of the room, and small souvenirs placed here and there as decorations. It seemed like the owners wanted to create an atmosphere based on a more personal level than anything else. She felt the warmth, the intimacy radiating from it, and all she could do was… bask in the illusion of being at home.

A strange sensation overtook her the moment she realized what she was thinking about, embarrassment and remorse tearing at her heartstrings simultaneously. How could she have been so arrogant to look down upon this adorable place and the amazing chefs that trained their skills here? She was ashamed for thinking Yukihira's humble background made him less of a worthy candidate for Totsuki's Elite Ten, let alone believing that he wasn't fit to enroll at this academy in the first place. Her judgement had been harsh, and now the heiress was truly sorry for insulting his circumstances back in the day, especially after seeing the soft expression on his face as he let his eyes wander around himself. Despite not talking to him ever since they left the orphanage, Erina couldn't help but crack a small smile at the proud glint in those amber depths before she took a hesitant step towards the kitchen counter.

"It's… so different."

"What d'ya mean? Were you expecting something else?"

"No, not that. I was… I don't know, it looks more like an extended version of a dining room than a proper restaurant to me."

The low chuckle coming from his direction made her heart skip a beat, heat rushing to her cheeks in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously? Huh, and here I was worried you'd say something totally uncalled for, like all those other times we ran into each other. Guess I was wrong, eh Nakiri?"

"H-how rude! Watch your tone, commoner!"

He arched an eyebrow at that, silently pointing out that it was precisely this sharpness in her tone he was referring to, while passing by her to walk into the kitchen.

She understood immediately, thus shutting her mouth with the additional weight of regret in her soul.

"I… I'm sorry, Yukihira. F-for dishonoring this diner the way I did. It wasn't my place to decide whether or not you were suited for Totsuki based on your background alone."

She remained still near the kitchen counter, bowing her head slightly in his direction, even though his back was turned the entire time. It didn't matter if he could see her position or not anyway, for Erina herself was quite amazed of the fact that she actually bowed to him in apology a second time now, despite saying she wouldn't do that ever again. She didn't notice him whirling around and staring at her wide eyed, the bag of apples in his hand close to falling to the ground.

"Wha…, h-hey c'mon, there's no need for that; I thought we cleared things out a while ago? Just relax a-and look around some more if you like while I make us some tea. I'm not sure when exactly my old man's gonna come back, but I think we shouldn't expect him to show up anytime soon. Knowing him, he's probably just out somewhere cooking for random people."

Raising her head again, she found herself face to face with a blushing Yukihira, hands in the air and a cheerful smile gracing his features. Her heart hammered even louder against her ribcage now, mortified over the fact that he had seen her bowing after all.

"Y-you think so?"

"Sure, it wouldn't be the first time he did that. Especially when-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a bell echoing in the room, signaling the entry of another person.

"Ah, perfect timing."

Pulling out a bottle of water from the nearby fridge the redhead began to drink like nothing was out of the ordinary, his movements as nonchalant as ever.

Meanwhile Erina instinctively moved closer to the kitchen counter, pressing herself against its cold wood. The tension in her muscles was instantly released as soon as she saw who was entering the diner. Immediately her eyes were filled with excitement and admiration the moment he spotted them standing a few feet away.

"Oh…, eh…, Soma my boy, you sure it's okay to have your honeymoon here? I mean, I have no objections, but don't you think the young lady deserves something more extravagant? That said, how dare you not invite me to the ceremony? I'm your father, damn it! Tell me right now, boy, when was the big day?"

The water he had been drinking up until now left his mouth with enough force to spill everywhere around him, including Erina's jeans.

She didn't take note of that, nor did she pay attention to the redhead's coughing fit right after, her mind blank, her body numb, and her mouth agape. She felt like she was part of a big joke, one that wouldn't end with everyone laughing.

"Wha-what the hell? Who's here on a… U-um, I-I mean…"

"Well, I'm talking about your-"

"I know what you're talking about, old man! Stop saying stuff like that!"

At this, Saiba Joichiro raised a brow, his defined features showing signs of confusion for a moment, before he started smiling all over again. There was a certain glint in his eyes, one that Erina often got to see in the mischievous boy's amber orbs as well, which meant nothing good could come out of his mouth the second he opened it.

"I see… So you two aren't married yet?"

"O-of course not!"

Heaving a long sigh of relief, the man let himself fall into the chair he just put down from a nearby table.

"In that case let's pretend I didn't say anything. I'm glad you two haven't done anything that I missed yet, though it is kinda disappointing too…"

"I told you to stop saying stuff like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't forget to send me an invitation when the time comes, got it?"

Before the flustered chef could give a response, his father turned towards the still paralyzed heiress. With her face flushed, eyes wide, and mouth almost touching the floor Erina looked like she was about to faint any second now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the mere thought of marriage at her age caused her heart to skip at least five beats at once, let alone the image of exchanging vows with none other than Yukihira made her head spin dangerously.

"So… if you two aren't on your honeymoon or something, what brings you here?"

Trying her best to regain the composer she lost Erina once again focused her vision on the man sitting before her, hell bent on ignoring the heat in her face.

The chance to learn about the reasons behind her father's tyranny was finally within reach, she couldn't possibly mess things up by dwelling on childish fantasies right now.

So to strengthen the voice that betrayed her emotions yet again she cleared her throat and straightened her back, despite the protesting crack her stiff shoulders gave her in response for the sudden movement.

"I-I… My grandfather sent me to talk to you, sir. I want… I need some answers regarding my father. He said you would know what happened to him and why he… well…"

His eyes widened, and the smile he had sported thus far faltered for a split second. It was obvious to her now that he knew something, otherwise he wouldn't have made such a face. Even from her position near the kitchen, she could clearly see him tensing up, which wasn't exactly a good sign.

"So that was what he wanted, huh? Figures."

"W-will you tell me what you know? Please sir, it's been bothering me ever since he left the academy. I need to find out what's wrong with him."

She noticed Yukihira staring at her rather intently, his slightly longer bangs concealing those golden eyes. It seemed he had drawn his own conclusion about all this just now, but whether it was a positive one or not didn't matter to her in the slightest. She couldn't care less about what he thought on the situation, or the reason why she came here.

"Hm… What about you, son? Did you just escort young Erina to our shop for fun or is there something you need as well? That look on your face tells me you have a few things on your mind yourself."

"Wha…? How did- you know what- never mind. I guess I do have something to talk to you about too. But first…"

Yukihira turned and directed an intense glare towards the blonde.

"Why would you want to know this stuff, Nakiri? I thought you were all better now."

"W-well, apparently not! I need the nightmares to stop! I want to move on, Yukihira, and unless I find out the reason he did all this I can't! This is something I simply have to know before I can finally let go completely!"

"Hold on a second! What nightmares? Why didn't you say anything?"

She didn't answer, her heart raging at the mistake she just made. The dreams she had almost every night were supposed to stay in the darkness, not shared with the one person she wanted to forget about.

"I see… Alright Erina, if you feel that strongly about it, I'll tell you. But now is definitely not the time to get into such a long discussion. Why don't you kids go upstairs and get some sleep?"

"B-but-"

"No buts allowed in my house, kid. I can see that you're exhausted, plus it's getting pretty late anyway. You need your rest, got it?"

"No, y-you don't understand, Sir! I just need to talk to you and then I'll be taking my leave! I-I didn't consider staying here!"

"U-um, Dad? A-are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, eh, where should we let her sleep anyway?"

"Hm…, I guess your room is enough for now, and you just take the couch in our room, Soma. Sounds good?"

"What? I-I can't accept that!"

"Wait a minute, Dad, are you serious?!"

Their simultaneous shout caused him to take a step back and smile apologetically, his hands raised in mock surrender. If it weren't for the mortified state she was currently in, Erina would have started laughing out loud at how ridiculous this scene was. She could clearly see the amusement in Joichiro's eyes and the teasing tone in his voice. Needless to say she didn't like it one bit.

"Alright, alright, you two, calm down. Would you prefer it if we switched it out then? You can share the larger bed in my room while I-"

"Not happening!"

"No way!"

"Okay, fine. No switching then. But I still can't let you go home at this hour, Erina. Your granddad would certainly have my head if I did."

"B-but… Be that as it may, I can't just s-stay here of all places, it wouldn't be right. A-and besides, I don't want to force Yukihira to leave his room because of me."

As she turned around to gesture towards the redhead, their eyes met, causing one shockwave after another to run through her body. What seemed like a doubtful expression before was now turning into pure determination, and Erina hated herself for thinking this, but it actually scared her a little. She didn't want him to accept his father's proposal, nor did she like how the way he looked at her send her whole face ablaze. It was absolutely mortifying. To think she was actually supposed to stay, in his room no less, was nothing short of outrageous in her book.

"It's no problem. Dad does have a point, you can't just walk around the streets on your own in the middle of the night, ya know."

"B-but I… No, I would have someone come pick me up a-and-"

"If ya really want the whole shopping district to wake up and see who is getting inside a fancy car in front of our shop than go right ahead, little lady. I won't stop ya."

She whirled around once more, seeing her idol smile back at her with raised eyebrows. Hesitant as she was, the heiress didn't reach for her bag to pull out the smartphone lying within; the knowledge that they were right was constantly nagging on her guilty conscience, and it pissed her off even more. So instead, she remained where she was, shoulders dropped in defeat, and her mouth sealed shut. There was nothing left to say, considering she didn't want to cause more trouble than she already had. If it was Saiba-sama's wish to answer her questions tomorrow morning than she had no choice but to respect his decision, whether she liked it or not.

The two chefs in the room seemed to understand her resolve as well, with one smiling triumphantly while the other simply averted his gaze, conflict written all over his features. The silence around them was starting to get uncomfortable, making Erina all the more self-conscious as she stood right in the center of the room, sandwiched between a mischievous father and his irritating son with no way out whatsoever.

"Now then, I trust you can handle showing our guest around the apartment, Soma? I need to take care of a few things down here before I can go to bed."

"Eh… yeah, sure. How 'bout it, Nakiri? You ready to head upstairs yet?"

Not expecting him to address her so casually Erina flinched in a way that she knew was impossible for him to miss, her body giving her emotions away too easily. She was nervous now, the thought of staying alone in an apartment, with a boy the same age as she was, did questionable things to her stomach. Not to mention the fact that this specific boy was someone she had to keep her distance from, in order to avoid getting hurt again, just downright irritated.

Why was it that every time they distanced themselves from one another fate managed to intervene and create a situation so simple, yet so ridiculously complex in its own right, that it merged their two separate paths back into one?

She was sick of these games.

If they didn't want to see each other, what right did fate have to stomp over their choices like that?

"Y-yes, let's get this over with."

"Have fun you tow, and remember; no naughty stuff until you're on your actual honeymoon, alright? You gotta show the lady some respect first, my boy."

"Damn it, old man, I'm not gonna do anything to her! Quit talking like we're marrying soon already, that's out of the question!"

While both Yukihira's eyebrows started twitching dangerously, Erina found herself flustered all over again. Words alone weren't enough to describe how mortified she felt right now, her hands clenched into tight fists on each side of her body.

As much as she hated to admit this, it kind of hurt to hear him confirm what the heiress herself had tried to beat into her brain all along.

They would go their separate ways after graduation, that's all there is to it.

And she was fine with that.

The idea of seeing this idiot for longer than necessary had become rather repulsive in her mind. It just frustrated her so much she had no choice but to feel disgusted of him in order to keep herself sane.

Before she turned to follow the boy out of the room, Erina took a long breath as her eyes found Joichiro's one last time, a fierce determination evident in her face.

This was not the time to worry about Yukihira or the void in her heart, it's time to concentrate on the main reason she was here. She needs to make it count.

"Saiba-sama, tomorrow morning… Please, I expect you to keep your word with no further delays."

His smile softened significantly, a somewhat serious aura surrounding him now.

"Yeah, tomorrow it is. I guess there's not much I can do other than comply with your wishes, now is there?"

Smiling brightly she bowed her head towards the older man, thanking him for his understanding. At the very least he seemed to be aware of how important this was to her, which she appreciated quite a bit.

Leave it to her number one idol to make her feel like her cause was not a pointless one.

She left him sitting in the empty diner, not feeling the need to say anything else.

The nervousness found its way back into her system the moment she followed the red headed chef up the staircase to the second floor. Her palms were beginning to sweat, and her heart was attempting to jump straight out of her chest with every step she took. Erina is officially alone with him now, and as much as she wished it wouldn't, this knowledge affected the heiress in the worst way possible. It pained her, it excited her, it violated her, every sensation she was able to decipher filled her mind to the point where she couldn't properly form a single thought.

'What are you thinking right now, Yukihira? At least, give me some sort of hint…'

"Alright, here we are. A bit on the smaller side, but this is our apartment."

Taking in her surroundings as inconspicuously as possible, the blonde found herself wondering how two people could even live in such a tight space, seeing how the hallway they now stood in was barely big enough for one person to walk through.

"Well…, if you want I can show ya around some more, or just bring ya to my-your room. Whatever you like."

'I want to go home.'

"I don't mind seeing the rest of your apartment. If nothing else it's an interesting experience."

The corners of his moth twitched upwards, golden eyes filling with amusement. She had to look elsewhere before her condition got even worse.

"Alright then, let's go."

The first door he gestured towards was the one to her left, his arm brushing against hers the moment he reached out to open it. They both stiffened at the contact, not moving an inch until Erina herself took a step away from him, unable to withstand the burning sensation any longer.

They said nothing, chose to ignore the situation entirely.

Just like how it would always be from now on.

She shouldn't expect anything else, right?

"So, here's the bathroom. I know, it's pretty small too, but do you think you can make it work somehow, even if it doesn't have all the essentials you need?"

With her melancholy dying down now Erina risked a glimpse inside, confused as to what he meant by that.

She remained that way even after her eyes scanned the room, nothing too suspicious catching her attention. It was just an ordinary bathroom, with a shower, a toilet, one sink, an average sized mirror hanging on the wall above it and a few drawers underneath. Of course, it was a very tight space, but she had already expected as much, considering the layout of this apartment and its structure.

"It looks quite manageable to me. I don't understand what you were implying just now."

"Eh… well, I guess- you know…, I'm sure you're used to bigger bathrooms than this one, so…"

Erina's eyes widened. It really was all about the space then. She should have known.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to adapt to this circumstance, does it? I'll be fine, don't worry."

Seeing the sheepish expression on his face forced her to send him a bright smile. The self-conscious state he was in now gave her some kind of satisfaction in return for the mortification she had felt earlier, even if it hadn't been his fault.

Seeing her grin the way she did caused the red headed chef to avert his gaze, the hint of a blush gracing his cheeks. She knew, in about any second now he would most certainly do what he always did to get out of an uncomfortable situation, brush it off and make a joke out of the whole scenario. It sort of frightened Erina how easy it was for her to predict his next move without even giving it that much thought. It shouldn't be fitting for the blonde to do that, for Tadokoro, yes, but not for her.

"Oh, is that so? You really scare me, Nakiri. I never thought I'd hear such words out of your mouth. Are ya sure you're the real rich girl I met a year ago?"

"Hmph, I have no idea what you mean. I'm still the same person that didn't acknowledge your cooking, if that's what you're after. So be a good commoner and know your place, Yukihira."

"Ouch, that was cold. Guess you still got some of that annoying attitude going, huh Nakiri?"

"It takes one to know one! I could say the same for you, so don't get cocky!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? My boldness is backed up by skill, alright?"

"And mine isn't?"

"Well, that's not how it looks to me!"

"What? Have you already forgotten about the match we had at the orphanage? I defeated you fair and square!"

"But only because Zen needed my help with the vegetables! I could have easily won!"

"Please, Yukihira! Those are all excuses and you know it! Urgh, I should have just rented a hotel room or something!"

"Say what? Are you crazy? Do ya have any idea how risky that is?"

"Better than dealing with your nonsense! Maybe I should just go ask your father, if-"

Before the heiress could so much as even think about taking a step towards the staircase Yukihira grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside the bathroom, a somewhat panicked expression on his face.

She didn't realize how close their faces had been this whole time, even now with him subconsciously edging her towards the tiled wall inside the room, and thus closing her in, she couldn't comprehend the shortening distance between their lips.

Both continued to stare each other down until their heavy breathing intertwined, noses almost touched, and bodies close to brushing against one another.

It was when she felt his solid chest lightly pressing against her own that Erina became aware of their proximity, let alone the fact that he still had a hold of her wrist, making her heart pick up even more speed than it already had.

"No way in hell you are."

'Not again.'

"…What do you want from me, Yukihira?"

"I… I don't…- I should move."

Their voices, nothing but whispers at this point, were losing strength, a dangerous sign for something that wasn't supposed to happen- not if both intended to destroy that bit of contact they still had. She knew he was aware of that just as much as she was.

"…Then move."

A small part of her wished he wouldn't, the larger one begged for him to put some space between them so that she could control her breathing again. Erina didn't like either option, trapped between what feels right and what's rational. She just wanted to find a way out of this before her instincts took over, God alone knew what she would do if that were to happen.

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds longer before finally taking a step back, a long sigh escaping his lips.

Erina saw all the confusion, the frustration, and… even a hint of sadness plastered on his face as he rubbed the back of his head repeatedly. Her eyes widened when he gestured for her to follow him out of the room, his features hardening once again. She didn't want to ask him what that whole incident was about, assuming that he wouldn't know the answer anyway.

Who was she kidding? She herself had no answer to offer either.

Would it always be this way? Him staying silent and her too scared to demand an explanation?

"I think I've seen enough. Could-could you please show me the way to your room now?"

"Yeah… sure."

They didn't talk, didn't look at each other once, both too afraid of what they might find in the respective other's gaze should they do. Luckily, his room was just at the other end of the hallway, so they weren't given much of a chance to interact anyway.

"Well, here we are."

This time she opened the wooden door herself, not wanting to come into any more contact with him than she already had.

Her hand found the light switch almost instantly as she took a hesitant step into the room, the constant hammering of her traitorous heart making her feel like she was about to take a peek inside a lion's den.

What awaited her was definitely nothing of this sort though. The simply decorated four walls gave off a friendly vibe, inviting her in to bask in its warmth. There were family pictures everywhere, even on the small closet door and on top of Yukihira's desk standing near the window.

It seemed he forgot to make his bed the last time he came here, or he just didn't care, which was more likely now that she thought about it.

Either way she couldn't say she was all that surprised to find his room in a somewhat chaotic state, with notebooks and pieces of paper lying everywhere, not to mention the few pencils scattered across the floor, it looked like he had been in the middle of a study session and didn't find the time to clear up before he left. It was just like him to do that, so much so in fact it forced a small smile on her face.

"Ur, sorry 'bout the mess. I was working on some new recipes and it kinda got out of hand."

"D-don't worry about it, I have no complains."

"Even if it's smaller than the one back at the dorm?"

"Yes, even if it is smaller. Trust me, this will do just fine."

"Oh…, alright then."

"Your room is nice by the way, certainly not what I imagined it would look like."

"Wha…? Don't tell me you've been imagining what my room looks like, Nakiri?"

She could practically hear him smirking behind her, the sound alone irritating her to no end. She really didn't have the energy left to withstand another round of teasing, considering how the last one ended. All Erina wanted now was to be left alone now, her heart desperately craving for some time to recover and stabilize itself after the ups and downs it had to go through just a few moments ago.

Sighing in exhaustion, she turned around to look him straight in the eyes, the smile coming back as soon as she noted the attempt to diffuse the tension in those amber depths.

"I guess I have. It's impossible not to when I'm supposed to spend the night here, after all. I won't touch anything though, promise."

"Say what? Do you seriously think I care about that? I just wanted to make sure that- you know…"

For the, what seemed like hundredth time this evening his expression turned sheepish, followed by a hand coming up to rub the back of his head in an adorable manner.

She understood what all of this was about, and she couldn't deny that his efforts somewhat flattered her.

Which was not what she wanted to feel.

Not when she was aware of the fact that it wasn't what he wanted either…

"I know…, have a good night Yukihira."

"Yeah… you too."

And with that, she closed the door behind her, not waiting for him to turn around first.

Erina placed her bag next to her on the ground before she took another glance around the room. Her feet carried her towards the photos on the left side of the wall first, eyes fixating on each one with rising interest. She had not seen so many pictures in one room before, her own family never coming together to take even one on important holydays. It was at moments like these when Nakiri Erina allowed herself to feel envious of a commoner's life- a carefree lifestyle and strong family bonds.

She never had the chance to learn how those bonds were build; She never knew how true love in a real family felt like. Thus, she is having a hard time comprehending why Yukihira and his parents are smiling so brightly in all of these pictures.

In one of them was a three or four year old Yukihira holding a big piece of candy high in the air, his father standing right behind him, and a beautiful blond haired woman kneeling at the little boy's side with her own candy hanging from her mouth. It looked like they were in an amusement park, with a huge Ferris wheel serving as their background. Erina herself had never been to a park like that before, but she could imagine how fun it must be to go on all those different rides, and enjoy the scenery.

Looking at all the other photos, she noticed that those that didn't show the gorgeous lady, Yukihira's smile seemed a lot smaller. Even her idol didn't have the same happy glint in his eyes.

'I wonder where she is…, did they break up or something?'

She remembered the redhead mentioning his mother when she had presented her final dish to the judges a few days ago, his eyes filled with so much nostalgia and sadness it had hurt her heart just to listen to him. He had said that his father had been happy after meeting her, which was why Erina found it difficult to believe that they would actually be divorced in one way or another.

'What happened to her then…? Should I ask him? No, it isn't right. He probably won't want to share something like that with me. At least he remembers his mom…'

She would give literally everything to have at least one picture with her mother, let alone a recollection of her as a person. The stories she heard from her grandfather just weren't enough to fill the void inside her, and sometimes Erina even wondered how her life would have been if she had the love of a supporting mother by her side. But as always, she brushed those thoughts aside, not wanting to imagine something that wasn't going to happen anyway, just like she did right now.

So with that, the heiress simply went back to her bag and pulled out her nightgown and a toothbrush to get ready for bed… His bed she would lay in, his blanket she would pull over her body, his pillow she would rest her head upon… the thought made her feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden.

'Oh no… How am I going to sleep like this…?'

…

As she reached the fiftieth sheep for the third time now Erina decided to stop her pointless counting, realizing that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Yukihira's bed was just too distracting, his addictive smell all over the place, and the pictures on the walls asking for her attention whenever the heiress turned to one side.

She had tried to distract herself by staring at the picture they took at the orphanage, all of the children, plus Yuri and the both of them squeezed together on the ground and grinning cheerfully at the camera.

Erina had smiled to herself, remembering her promise to come and visit them again soon, until her eyes had landed almost automatically on the redhead sitting between a few kids, with a laughing Rika in his arms.

It was hopeless.

No matter where she looked he was literally everywhere. Even when she closed her eyes, he just stood in front of her, smiling charmingly like the heroes in her Shoujo Manga. Only he wouldn't be the type of hero that rescued the princess from danger, but more like the type that followed his goals without letting anyone stop him.

Erina wanted to scream, feeling like the strange tingling inside her chest was about to drive her insane.

She had to get out of this room immediately. Even though it was already past midnight, there might be a chance her idol was still awake and willing to give her the information she needed now, so that she could leave this place first thing tomorrow morning.

There was no other choice, she wasn't willing to lose her mind here.

So without thinking about it any longer, Erina slipped out of bed and tiptoed in her slippers towards the door, hesitating a second before she eventually opened it. She was met with darkness as she stepped out into the empty hallway, but progressed forward rather easily by keeping her hands on the wall the entire time. As she stood in front of the staircase, the heiress hesitated once again, thinking that maybe she was acting a bit excessively.

Should she just go back and wait until morning?

'No way.'

And with that, she carefully made her way down while still having both her hands on the wall. She couldn't care less about the light switch at this point, her mind all over the place enough as it is.

Erina was beyond happy to find the room she was about to walk into still illuminated, the voice of Saiba Joichiro echoing in her ears.

'So he is awake, after all. Thank goodness.'

With a huge wave of relief washing over her the blonde attempted to enter the room, not expecting to hear a second voice coming from the same direction.

She instantly froze in place as she realized that both father and son were together inside the diner, retreating her foot as fast she could then instinctively hiding behind the door frame. She didn't know why exactly she was doing that, but for some reason the thought of seeing Yukihira right now frightened her.

Never in her life had the heiress felt so ashamed of herself.

"Okay, that should be it. Thanks for helping out, my boy. Guess I needed a pair of extra hands with the paperwork after all, huh?"

"Nah, don't mention it."

"…But this isn't the only reason you decided to come back down here, is it? You're upset about something."

"I… I don't know if 'upset' is the right word, but…- Dad? Can I ask you something? At some point in your life…, were you forced to change your plans for the future to find the right way again?"

Erina's heart ached at the helplessness in his voice.

Like a little boy, lost and unsure of how to get back home. Never had she seen or heard him sounding so vulnerable, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the heiress felt a strong sense of responsibility for his pain.

Was this her fault?

"Ah, I see the old man has been talking to ya, eh Soma?"

"Just answer the question, will ya? I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Oh, are you now? Since when did my son become an adult who demands serious conversations? You grow up way too fast, kid."

"Okay fine, forget about it. I'm leaving."

"Now, now, relax. I'm just messing with ya. Let's see, how should I put it…?"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, making the girl behind the doorframe anxious. Since she couldn't see them she had to rely on her hearing alone, which was not much of a soothing thought, considering they could come out any second without her even noticing.

'What are they even talking about?'

"For starters, yes. I was. Remember when I told you about me leaving the academy because of all the pressure I had? You could say that 'I lost my way' then, thinking I couldn't start cooking ever again."

"Seriously? You didn't wanna cook anymore?"

"Yeah, more or less. It was not until I met your mother that I started loving it again, and I guess your birth made things a whole lot easier too."

"No way… Mom actually helped you focus on your career again? B-but how?"

Erina's eyes widened with every word they exchanged. She could hear the shock in Yukihira's voice, she could feel the sincerity radiating from her idol, and she could definitely sense what was left unspoken between them, the mention of a specific woman bringing forth emotions far greater than anything she had ever witnessed before. That beautiful lady on all those pictures… they still love her dearly.

"Don't ask me how she did it, son, this isn't about your mother. I'd rather like to hear why you asked such a question in the first place."

"I-I…, it's…"

Heaving a long sigh of defeat, he stopped talking altogether. Erina held her breath in anticipation, her curiosity sky high at this point.

'Say something, Yukihira… what is it that you couldn't tell me after the dance?'

She had to wait for at least three more minutes before the boy finally opened his mouth again, his following words making her wish she didn't stop to listen to them in the first place.

"It's Nakiri."

Suppressing the urge to gasp she leaned a bit closer towards the open doorframe, all her senses fixated on the disoriented sounding redhead.

"What about her?"

"She…- I don't know. She confuses me, Dad. I feel like all my life goals are slowly straying away from me because of her."

"And why do you think is that?"

"I don't have a freaking clue! I always thought I knew what was important, what I wanted to achieve, but now… it's just not the same anymore. She's…- I mean… if mom helped you get back into cooking again, why does it feel like Nakiri is pulling me further away from it? I don't get it."

She couldn't believe her ears.

Was this for real?

Was she really that toxic to him?

"… Do you really want my opinion on this, son? I don't think she's hindering you in any way."

"What? Pops, you don't understand. I can't concentrate, everything I do ends up in a complete mess, a-and on top of that my mind is all over the place, to the point where I barely win a Shokugeki against someone."

"But you still win, right?"

"That's beside the point! What I'm trying to say is something's wrong with me and I don't know what it is. All I can tell for sure is that Nakiri's involved somehow. What's happening to me, Dad? I don't like this at all."

Another wave of silence, followed by a small sigh from the older man.

"So basically, what you're saying is… Erina distracts you from everything that was on your mind up until now, is that it? Your objectives suddenly became blurry, and that confuses you… So much so you'd rather keep your distance from her than find another way to deal with this situation."

"What the… h-how did you know?"

"Please, I know an idiot when I see one. I mean, you're my own flesh and blood after all, and I acted partly the same way at your age. I ran the second all this pressure started to get to me."

"I… I don't- I'm not even sure anymore if that's really the right thing to do. I've tried to stay away from her, I still am trying, but… there's just something odd about all this. Nakiri shouldn't be in my life if it's only gonna make things worse, right? Tell me what I should do, Dad! What do I have to change to find my way back?"

Erina's heart was bleeding endlessly, the pain in her chest almost unbearable. He sounded so desperate, so lost, so… sad it hurt her more than anything she had ever experienced before. To know that she was actually tormenting the boy just by being near him was tearing her up inside, more than she would have ever imagined.

"I want you to think about something first, Soma. Are those feelings you're experiencing good or bad? Give me a straight answer without worrying about what it does to your daily routine."

"It…- I don't think that-"

"Just concentrate on that, son. Nothing else."

"…Yeah. I guess it does…- in a way it does feel good."

"Then you have nothing to stress over. Just let it happen and see where it takes you."

"Are you serious? Haven't you been listening to me at all? Besides, I don't even know what all of this is about, so how can I just go for it?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned the unknown has never stopped you from doing something risky before, right? C'mon Soma, I didn't raise a child who's the first to chicken out whenever things get complicated. Don't start acting like I did. You'll figure this out, and when you do the answer of what happens next will become clear as well. Heck, I bet you can even get behind what your mother did to help me stand on my feet again. Just be a little patient and try to take a closer look at what's right in front of you, without involving all your goals for the future. Maybe that'll help you understand."

"But Dad, my cooking is-"

"Right, that's a problem for ya…"

She couldn't breathe, her mind blank, the pain inside her chest too strong now.

Just what had she done to him?

It was the first time that Erina realized how desperate he truly was, how much their situation actually affected him, and it made her feel horrible. Guilty. Sad.

' _I don't expect you to understand this, Nakiri. I mean, how could I? You never had any sort of empathy inside you to begin with, so there's no point in telling you what I feel.'_

Now she understood what he meant by that…

Suddenly, warm tears started running down her face as she pressed one hand against her chest to stop the pain from spreading inside her body, the other keeping her mouth shut as best she could to prevent any hiccups from escaping her trembling lips.

It really was her fault then…

"Well then, let me ask you this; would those feelings actually be a hindrance to your cooking or rather beneficial? You have to decide that for yourself first before you can start climbing two stairs at once, my boy. I can't tell you which path to choose."

No response came from the boy for quite a while now.

That was it.

She couldn't listen to any more of this, her heart broken, her self-respect shattered, she had no reason to remain where she was any longer. Their conversation wasn't meant for her ears anyway.

On shaky legs, the heiress tried to walk back upstairs into Yukihira's room as quietly as possible, and with nothing but sorrow as her companion.

She could still hear muffed voices echoing in the hallway before the door behind her was closed shut. The tears streaming down her face were now free to be devoured by the darkness the moment she let herself glide down against the wooden fabric, no longer capable of moving an inch forward.

She cried with her heart and soul, arms hugging her knees, trying to keep Erina quiet as one hiccup after another escaped her lips. To her dismay, she had no idea why she was so devastated, why those annoying tears were even there to begin with, and it irritated her immensely.

It wasn't fair, yet Erina no longer had the strength to blame him for anything, not after what she just heard.

'So he was trying to hide his struggle…, typical. But who am I to complain? It was my selfishness that he couldn't deal with, after all. My lack of empathy…'

And on top of that, he had still been trying to make her feel better, by joking around, by taking her to the market, by showing and teaching her things she had never deemed possible before. Not once had he cared about himself then, she could see that now, and all it did was pain her.

Despite the tears, a small smile spread across Erina's face, full with sadness and regret, yet still genuine and earnest.

There was no way she could ever be mad at him for feeling lost or confused when she was in the same boat herself.

There was only one way to make things easier for them both.

She needed to make sure their paths wouldn't cross ever again, no matter what fate or anyone else wanted.

…

The next morning Erina felt completely exhausted, her body aching from the uncomfortable position she slept in for the rest of the night. Being the stubborn girl she was the blonde had remained leaning against the wooden door without exactly knowing why she had been so timid to get up and lay in Yukihira's warm bed. Somehow, it didn't feel right anymore, and Erina always prided herself on being a chef with dignity, thus she had simply refused to find comfort in _his_ bed of all places.

As she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, hoping the hot water could somehow ease her mind and body, she didn't realize that she left the door unlocked the entire time, too relieved about the fact that she didn't run into anyone on her way here to care.

After undressing, the heiress stepped into the shower and let the warm water do its magic.

She needed to get the tension out of her sore muscles or else she would end up walking around with her bones cracking all day. Aside from that, Erina wanted to lift her broken spirit, and showering always seemed to help her in that regard.

Pulling out her shampoo to wash her golden locks the heiress noticed a particular hair product, her inner voice insisting on it belonging to Yukihira, which made her feel partly curious and partly sick. Regardless of what her heart and mind argued about, Erina reached for the small bottle and held it under her nose, recognizing the scent immediately as his. The scent that wouldn't leave her alone for the past few months.

Her eyes went wide as soon as she realized what she was doing the blonde placed the black bottle back where it belong, her chest hurting at the thought of getting carried away again.

She turned off the water and quickly got off the shower, her reflection in the mirror blurry from the warm temperature in the room. Too long inside did clearly not help right now.

While wrapping herself in a towel the heiress found she couldn't deny that the shower made her feel a bit better regardless, still tired, but refreshed in one way or another.

There was a voice outside the door, sounding like it is coming her way, but she didn't pay much attention to it, her mind at ease as she still believed the door to be locked shut…

…until it was thrown open so abruptly that Erina thought she'd have a heart attack right then and there.

"Alright, lemme go take a quick… s-shower…"

With a gasp, she stared at a dumbfounded Yukihira standing right in front of her, jaw almost touching the floor, eyes opened wide, and face flushing a bright shade of red the longer he gaped at her.

Erina was incapable of comprehending the situation, her own shock eating all rational thoughts away. She was just as speechless as he was, gawking back at him with a heated face and dripping wet hair, which she had pulled over her shoulder just a minute ago to towel off as well. A few drops of water ran down her neck, followed the line of her collarbone before they disappeared in her cleavage. His slightly darkening eyes followed every single track the dripping water took on her skin, a thin layer of sweat building on his forehead.

Despite pressing a long towel against her body, Erina felt herself more exposed than ever in her life, a hand slowly coming up to suppress a loud scream from escaping her parted lips.

"Yu-Yu-Yukihira…"

"What the…, Nakiri? S-sorry, I didn't- I mean, I-I had no idea you were in here!"

As quickly as he had opened it, Yukihira closed the door shut the moment he stumbled back outside, a deeply traumatized expression on his face.

What happened just now?

The only thing that filled Erina's mind right was the question of why the door wasn't locked and how he managed to open it if it was.

'I did lock it…, right?'

She noticed her hand shaking the moment she pulled it away from her mouth to let it rest on her chest, the thumping inside not slowing down anytime soon.

'This is something that happened in the most recent chapter of the manga Tadokoro lent me! You have got to be kidding me. Did fate suddenly decide to give me an opportunity to make a comparison? Why?'

Not wasting any more time thinking about things like that the heiress hurried up and got dressed. This time she chose to wear a loose white shirt that she tucked into a pair of classic jeans shorts.

Since there was no way for her to dry her hair properly, she just continued to rub the remaining water off on the next best towel she found as she is certainly not used to spending time on trivial matters such as this.

'How am I supposed to look him in the eyes now? This is so embarrassing, I-'

Oh, right.

What was she thinking?

There was no longer a need to search for eye contact with the red headed chef. She couldn't allow herself to forget about what she had found out about him yesterday, the pain in his voice so strong, she was sure it would haunt her for the rest of her life. This encounter was not going to make things easier for him- or her-, which she felt more than sorry for.

Was this her fault again?

…

"Ah, Erina, there you are. Come here and help me get some ingredients for breakfast out, will ya? I asked that idiot son of mine, but he went upstairs to take a shower first."

"Um, yeah, o-okay."

"It's a good thing both of us went shopping yesterday, now we will have definitely enough."

"E-enough for what, Sir?"

Before he could respond, they heard the bell of the front door, signaling that someone was entering the diner.

Curious to see who it was, Joichiro stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes fixated on the two girls standing before him.

From her position behind the kitchen counter, Erina was able to make out the appearance of each girl, one with brown short hair, and the other with slightly longer blond hair. They both seemed to be in their high school years as well, judging by the uniforms they wore. Though, at closer inspection, the heiress noted that something was slightly off here. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason the shorthaired girl looked kind of… nervous? Or rather, apprehensive. Like she was worried about something, but didn't dare to ask.

'What's going on?'

"Oh my, who do we have here? Welcome you two, long time no see."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Yukihira! We, eh…, we were just walking around the area when we noticed that the shop was open. So we came over to see if you or Soma stopped by to air out the restaurant again or something, right Mayumi?"

"H-huh? Oh, y-yes, that's right…"

"Is that so? Well, in that case feel free to stay and eat some breakfast then."

"Really? Thanks!"

"U-um, i-is… is Soma here too?"

Erina's eyes narrowed at the deep blush creeping up the girl's face. There was just something about her that put the heiress on edge, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. In a way, this girl reminded her of Tadokoro, her seemingly shy nature, those rosy cheeks whenever the redhead was mentioned, all of it was oddly familiar. As much as Erina loved and respected the bluenette, she didn't understand why Tadokoro became so flustered around that boy every time she was near him, or how she could have so little confidence in herself, for that matter.

And now she saw this strange girl from her unnoticeable spot in the kitchen, acting exactly the same way as the sweet, caring chef.

Why it agitated her so much this time was beyond her though…

"Indeed, he came back yesterday. You haven't seen each other for quite some time now, have ya? To be honest, I was kinda surprised myself when he and Erina stood right here in front of me last night."

"E-eh… Erina?"

"H-hold on, you don't mean… _the_ Nakiri Erina, d-do you, Sir?"

Knowing that she couldn't stay hidden in the kitchen any longer the blonde stepped out into the main hall, with the elegance of a lioness she moved slowly towards the group. Her eyes immediately fixated on both teenagers standing before her, a friendly smile playing on her lips as she greeted them with a simple nod.

"That brat should be coming down any minute now, so why don't I introduce you kids in the meantime? Erina, these two ladies are old school friends of Soma. The one on the right is Kurase Mayumi…"

'Ah, the super shy one.'

"…and next to her you have Koganei Aki."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nakiri Erina and-"

"Oh my god, I don't believe it…, you're really her…"

Before she could even blink, the blond haired girl grabbed both her hands, holding them up between them with an admiring glint in her blue eyes. As perplexed as she was, Erina couldn't find anything to say, her mind blanked out entirely at that moment.

"I'm actually meeting the God Tongue, how cool is that? I am such a huge fan!"

"E-eh, I don't really-"

"What's going on here? You guys having a party without me or something?"

The second his cheery voice reached her ears Erina's heart started rampaging inside her chest, pain and… something else fusing together and making her feel all the more conflicted. Their eyes met as soon as the two girls in front of her moved their heads in order to look at him as well.

She noted how that Kurase girl jumped in excitement, her features lit up like Christmas had come early, and her cheeks heated up even more.

'Seriously, what is going on?'

Erina recalled her sulking just a few seconds ago, and now she was back to being nervous?

"Oh, there he is. Your friends came for a visit, Soma."

"Awesome, how's it going you guys?"

As her hands were released Erina took a step back, smiling politely. She tried to fight back the blush that was forcing itself upon her face, the memory of what had transpired between them not too long ago haunting her right this moment. She had been extremely lucky when she didn't see him waiting in front of the door, but now that they were face-to-face again, she felt the embarrassment returning with full force.

"Soma! It's so good to see you! Man, your hair has grown quite a bit, huh? It looks good on you."

"You think so? Truth is, I just didn't have the time to go and get a proper haircut, ya know?"

Her amethyst eyes followed Koganei's arm as the girl lightly nudged her friend's side, probably encouraging her to do or say something as well. She found that she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"U-um, h-hey Soma, how have you been? It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too! You look like you're doing well by the way, Mayumi. That new uniform suits ya, good Job!"

"Re-really? Thank you so much! You look amazing as well, I-I mean… you always have, b-but…"

'What? Is this girl for real?'

The heiress felt that awful twisting of her stomach increasing dangerously, like a burning flame that is waiting for the perfect opportunity to be released.

She knew this feeling, she had always heard people talking about it, but never in her life did the heiress imagine that there would come a time where she experienced this as well, the sheer thought making her all sorts of uncomfortable. Especially when she had no idea why she felt it in the first place.

Pure jealousy.

Was it towards that cute girl?

Yukihira even?

She had no idea.

"Say, Soma. How come you invited a celebrity like Nakiri Erina to your house? I mean, don't get me wrong, your food is beyond amazing, but still…"

"Ah, c'mon, it's not that big of a deal. Nakiri, eh, had some business of her own here, and since I wanted to stop by anyway, we just came together, I guess."

A nonchalant shrug followed the short explanation, his eyes falling back to her almost instantly. What was this intense stare he sent her way every ten seconds?

"I-is she…- I mean, a-are you two… a co-couple or something?"

Tearing her gaze away from the redhead Erina found Kurase sulking again, a hand pressed tightly against her chest. She looked like she was about to cry depending on the answer they would give her, and that was when she finally understood.

'This girl is…'

Erina didn't know why it shocked her so much, if they were friends for so long than there was a high possibility that this girl would end up falling for him sooner or later. But for some reason the thought caused Erina to feel miserable, more than she already was.

She should be happy for him, right?

She wanted to keep her distance anyway, right?

So then, where was this uneasiness coming from?

"Nakiri, you alright? Why is your eye twitching like that?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? It looks like it's about to-"

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay, if ya say so…"

"I do."

She didn't mean to let it come out as a growl, but the innocent smile he gave her just provoked her somehow. To top it off, her idol started laughing at their partly one-sided interaction as he walked back into the kitchen.

Erina couldn't feel more humiliated even if she tried.

"Alright kids, what'd ya say we spice things up a notch? Now that we have the perfect number on judges, a friendly competition in the morning should be manageable, shouldn't it? I had Erina help me put out some ingredients, so that everything would be ready. Now, are ya in, son?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the serious tone Saiba Joichiro had used just now, some with excitement, others confused, including the heiress herself.

Didn't he have a promise to keep?

When would they get time to talk already?

"Hold on, Dad. You want us to have a Shokugeki right now?"

"What? You scared?"

"Oh hell no! Bring it on, old man! I've been dying to show ya some new techniques I learned over the last few weeks anyway! Let's do this!"

As he untied the white cloth around his left arm, Yukihira fixated his father with an intensity that clearly showed his burning desire for victory.

Erina remained confused.

"Oh no, you misunderstand me, my boy. It's not me you should fight."

"Huh?"

And without any hesitation, the man's thumb pointed in her direction, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"I think Erina would be a perfect opponent for today, don't you?"

"What?"

"Say what?"

Both their jaws dropped to the floor as Joichiro laughed even harder, his eyes filling with tears.

"What? Did you seriously think I wouldn't want to see you get your ass kicked by the legendary God Tongue herself? C'mon Soma, you need this lesson."

While she was flattered to hear that her idol held her in such high regard, Erina didn't know how to feel about having a Shokugeki with Yukihira right now. Her mind was still all over the place from last night, not to mention the fact that she didn't have time for that. He had promised to tell her everything he knew in the morning, which was right now, and ever since she came to help him in the kitchen, he hadn't said anything else about that. Not once did her father's name leave his mouth, leading her to believe that the timing wasn't quite right yet.

But now he wanted for them to engage in a food battle?

'Why?'

"Dad… Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, boy? As far as I know, you two never had an 'official' match, right? This should be a good opportunity to see who the better cook is. Now get over here and prepare yourselves."

"B-but sir, we…"

'…aren't exactly at our best right now…'

From what she found out Yukihira had trouble concentrating and focusing on what's cooking in front of him. And as for herself… Erina was thrown completely out of balance, the lack of sleep, her broken heart, those haunting thoughts, all of it continued to crush her with each breath she took.

How could she possibly perform well in a Shokugeki at the moment?

Especially when Saiba Joichiro himself was watching, let alone seated as one of the judges, which she assumed would be the case.

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it. Now, don't let the lady down, you hear me, Soma? I expect you to be in top form."

That was the problem though.

He wasn't.

And neither was she.

"This'll be so amazing! Can you believe we'll get to eat Nakiri Erina's food, Mayumi? I can't wait!"

"Y-yeah…, I'm sure it will taste amazing."

Her gaze lingered on the redhead way longer than it should, which would send the heiress over the edge again weren't it for the fact that said redhead was staring right at her. Determined. Unwavering.

She had no choice but to meet his golden orbs, the depths threatening to lure her in. If he thought he could handle a fight under those conditions then who was she to decline? Nakiri Erina had never backed down from a challenge, after all, a trade they both shared.

A small smile tucked on the corners of her mouth, somewhat sad, but still earnest enough to make his eyes go wide. She didn't know what he was so shocked to see, and she wouldn't ask either. That time was over.

"Alright Yukihira. You ready to do this?"

"Y-yeah…, let's go."

And in they went, positioning themselves behind each stove, all kinds of ingredients laid out before them.

"Hm, now what should we have you make for us…? How about… you prepare a breakfast item that's listed in our daily menu? Based on the ingredients you have, there are only a few dishes you can make, so choose carefully. You should already know what is required for each item, so I won't be saying anything. All clear? Let the battle begin!"

Both students immediately took the menus in front of them to go over the variety of dishes that belonged to the breakfast category.

Studying each item as best she could Erina felt her brain slowly slip away from time to time, amethyst eyes trying to focus on the ingredients before her instead of the other person standing only a few feet away. She had known it wouldn't be easy, but there was no way she would let herself be bested by him of all people, even if her body was begging her to go and rest somewhere.

At the end, she decided to make a rolled omelet made out of eggs and vegetables, seeing as she had everything she needed right in front of her. Her fingers moved skillfully, trained eyes overseeing each step without leaning in too close to the frying pan, years of experience helping the dish to be cooked to utmost perfection.

And yet Erina wasn't fully there…

Her mind couldn't determine whether or not the eggs were fried for half a second too long like it normally could, or if it should be rolled so that the vegetables were visible from the outside or not. Even when she started plating the blonde couldn't exactly distinguish whether or not there was too much tomato sauce next to her omelets.

Normally the heiress wouldn't even have these kinds of problems, but now everything was completely out of control. She had utterly failed.

Was this what Yukihira meant?

If so, she couldn't blame him for accusing her of throwing him out of balance. Not one bit. It just showed that she really was incapable of feeling empathy for others. He was right…

"Alright you two, time's up. Present your dishes."

Looking to her left, she saw Yukihira placing three plates on top of the kitchen counter, right next to her own.

Her eyes widened when she saw that he had decided to go with eggs as well. Baked eggs, to be exact. Despite there being quite a few other options that didn't involve this particular component, Yukihira prepared one of the more complicated egg dishes the menu had to offer.

Erina couldn't say if it was on purpose or something his subconscious had chosen for him, but whatever it was, her heart responded to it quicker than her brain did, beating out of control without giving her the chance to comprehend what was going on.

"So two egg dishes, eh? This'll be interesting."

"They look incredibly tasty, don't you think so too, Mayumi?"

"Um, y-yeah, they do, but…, eh, Soma? A-are you okay? I feel like all your dishes from before had way more impact than this one."

He lowered his head a little, strands of red hair effectively concealing his eyes. Erina couldn't help but notice the way his shoulders fell, or how he clenched his jaw in disappointment. Yukihira had always been someone who took pride in his cooking, and now that Erina witnessed it first hand, she could clearly see that this particular pride seemed to have disappeared somehow. His eyes weren't shining with confidence, that charming smile was visibly forced, and there was no bursting energy coming from him at all.

It made her feel sick. The guilt tore her apart.

'I'm so sorry, Yukihira, I had no idea…'

"Dunno whatcha mean, Mayumi. I'm totally fine. Anyway, please enjoy, everyone."

That was the last thing leaving his mouth before all three judges took a bite out of each dish, their faces filled with delight as they savored the different flavors.

As pleased as they seemed, Erina noticed that there was no overwhelmingly strong reaction whatsoever. No flushed faces, no shifting in their seats, no erratic breathing; just wide smiles, and somewhat satisfied expressions. She wasn't sure how to feel about that…

There was a crushing silence for the next few minutes, driving the heiress, as well as the red headed chef beside her to the brink of desperation. They both didn't know if they even wanted to hear the verdict, feeling like no win would be justified at this point.

How ironic…

"Alright, I think we are ready to give our votes. Aki, would you like to start?"

"Yeah, sure. My vote goes to… Nakiri Erina. Your dish was simply amazing."

She flinched at hearing her name, the dagger in her heart twisting painfully.

"Mayumi?"

"Um, I-I choose… S-Soma's dish, I think…"

This time she noted him flinching, probably having similar thoughts right now. Nothing these judges said would be enough to convince either of them that this match was held under fair conditions, therefore no one had the right to call their victory 'deserving'. In Erina's case, it only added to her guilt.

"I see… Well, as for me, I have to say… I'm quite disappointed in you two."

And that was the push that dagger inside her needed to break her heart completely.

"Wha-what d'ya mean, dad? Why would you say that?"

"Don't get me wrong, son, you did very well. Both the omelet and the baked eggs were delicious, hands down. But they… lacked something crucial, something you can't find in every ordinary dish. Unless you tell me what that is, I'm afraid neither of your creations deserve to be called 'the winner'."

"Say what?"

"I-I don't understand, Sir, what are you talking about?"

Completely surprised by his words, both Yukihira and Erina herself leaned forward in hopes of hearing a few more details, feeling like this explanation wasn't nearly enough to satisfy their confused minds.

A sympathetic smile spread across the older man's face, his eyes softening as he stood up to place his hands on top of each student's head, not looking like he would say anything else on the matter.

"You'll understand one of these days. We can have a Shokugeki again when the time comes, but until then, try not to worry too much about your skills. Once you find out what it is you're lacking, it'll taste better than ever, trust me."

Looking past his hand and into his warm eyes, Erina tried to grasp what exactly he was referring to, her sleep deprived brain struggling to keep up with what was being said. Did that mean her cooking hadn't been perfect this whole time after all?

Unfortunately, she was too tired right now to think about that as well…

"Yeah, maybe… Thanks, Dad, I'll keep that in mind. Well, looks like we're tied this time, huh Nakiri?"

"It would appear so…, I suppose I'll have to take you on some other time. Count yourself lucky."

"You wish! By the way, did you get enough sleep last night? It looks like you have major bags under your eyes. Don't tell me that's why you couldn't beat me."

Her left eyebrow twitched with irritation as soon as Joichiro pulled his hands away from their heads.

The straightforwardness of this boy seemed to know no bounds, as usual. How she wished she could wipe that smirk off his face right here and now.

"I'm fine, there is no need for you to worry about something so trivial. And don't talk like you were the one who won, as far as I'm concerned we're even!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Looking closer at his face, the heiress saw right through the charade he forced himself to uphold. The guilt within her convinced Erina that it was entirely her fault, and that she needed to make up for it as soon as she could.

So with new determination shining in her amethyst eyes she turned towards her idol again, the hammering inside her chest intensifying by the second.

There was only one thing she could do at the moment.

"Em, Saiba-sama? Is it possible for you to tell me what you know right now?"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Quite long yet again, huh? I really hope you don't mind that, I just can't seem to stop once I start typing, you know?

Again, please tell me what you think of this chapter, everyone, I'd love to hear your opinions!

I hope I'll see you all soon!

Take care!


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth

Chapter 11: The Truth

Heeeeyyyy guys, how's it going?

Chapter 11 and we're finally getting down to business! I'm really excited (and anxious) to share this part of the story with you and I really hope you'll like it, everyone!

Now we get to learn what happened in Erina's past that turned her father into a psychopath, and believe me when I tell you, I had this idea for a very long time, but didn't dare to share it in any way. Well, this and the part that you'll get to see in the next chapter. But nonetheless, it's still so exciting to see what you all think about it, I can't wait hahahah!

Thank you soooo freaking much for everything you all wrote me last time, guys, I was so incredibly moved! Seriously, you can't imagine how happy it makes me to receive new reviews and answer each one of them! I love hearing that you are so interested, and that you actually take the time to write me all those nice things, so from the bottom of my heart thank you! And of course, I have to mention my awesome baby girls jellyann and maddiesmt for always supporting me with their kind words, you two are the best, thank you for everything, I love you so much!

And a huge thank you as well to my amazing friend, , for helping me with all my mistakes, you're the best my girl, I love you! I'm so honored to call you my Beta-reader and friend, thank you so much!

With that said, let's jump straight in! I hope you're all ready for some angst?

* * *

Stay awesome everyone, and take care!

Joichiro looked confused for a second, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, right… Forgot there was something I needed to do."

"Is it possible we talk now? Please."

She didn't care about the oddly intense look Yukihira threw her way, or his slowly approaching footsteps echoing in her ears as she continued to shiver with guilt. She didn't care that her demeanor might come off as rude towards those two girls still enjoying their meals, despite the somewhat uncomfortable look in their eyes.

"Why now, Nakiri?"

His voice was low, yet Erina could hear the lingering confusion in it nonetheless. It had to be now, or else she would lose her mind the longer she stayed in his presence.

"That was the whole purpose of this trip, remember? I'd say now is as good a time as any to talk."

"Um… Is this, like, our sign to leave or something?"

With an apologetic smile on her face, Erina turned towards the two students sitting at the table closest to the kitchen. She shouldn't have been so mean to them, especially when there was one who seemed to admire her in one way or another, but it was too late now. Her patience had unfortunately run out.

"I'm sorry about this you two. We did not meet under the best circumstances, and I would really like to make up for my discourtesy some other time, if that's alright with you."

"O-oh, no, t-that's okay, y-you don't have to do anything for us. P-please don't worry about it."

'Indeed, she's just like Tadokoro, alright.'

The heiress couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought of her caring friend stuttering one apology after another. She knew she would miss the bluenette once she moved back to the Estate, along with all her other new companions from the Polar Star dormitory. Even him…

"Alright then, I'll hold you to it! It was still so awesome to meet you! You're just as graceful as I'd imagined!"

Taken aback for a moment, Erina hesitantly shook the blonde's outstretched hand with a warm glint in her amethyst eyes. First the children from the orphanage, and now this Koganei girl. She had never imagined that even in a small neighborhood like this people would know about her. It flattered her more than she'd care to admit.

"T-thank you. And rest assured I usually tend to keep the promises I make."

"Good!"

With that, the cheery girl released her hand and turned towards Yukihira, her smile shifting into a mischievous smirk the longer she stared at him.

"Well, guess I'll see you around, Soma. Try not to embarrass the whole district by failing any of your classes, got it? I mean, we all know how you can get."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not gonna lose to anyone over there."

"You sure about that? From what it sounds like you still seem to lack something, or did I hear that wrong?"

The only response Koganei got was a displeased growl echoing in his throat. Clearly, he didn't forget what his father told them just a few minutes ago, just like Erina herself. Those words lingered in her mind as well, and, unfortunately, drove her up the wall with each new explanation she tried to come up with in order to understand where her idol was coming from.

'Just what is it our dishes are missing? If only I wasn't so damn tired, I could have easily figured it out by now. Perhaps it's a pinch of black pepper I needed to add? No… I'm sure it's nothing that simple.'

As she risked a glimpse towards the red-headed chef, she noticed a certain glint in his amber eyes, one that she wasn't exactly proud to admit that she recognized it all too well… He was thinking about the same thing, wracking his brain over the fact that his dish had been rejected by his own father. And judging by that slightly anguished expression, Erina guessed that it was the first time that this sort of thing happened to him.

Even though she knew it wasn't her place- not after last night- she still felt a strange urge to say something that could perhaps cheer him up a little, maybe even help him regain some of his fighting spirit. But as she opened her mouth to do just that, Kurase Mayumi beat her to it, stepping right in front of Yukihira and thus blocking her view of his profile.

"D-don't listen to Aki, Soma! I know you're going to do just fine. You've always been a fighter, and I'm sure whatever it is that's missing in your food right now will fix itself eventually! Just believe in yourself, l-like… like I-I believe in you…"

Erina closed her mouth, shivering at the earnest tone in the girl's voice.

Erina knew that, even if she tried, it would not sound as uplifting and supportive coming from her. As sad as it was, those things like encouraging other people to do their best had never been a part of her life growing up, because they were deemed unnecessary in her education.

So maybe it was better that she didn't say anything after all…

"Yeah, thanks Mayumi. I'll figure it out somehow, trust me."

"Oh, r-right. I know you will!"

Figuring that Kurase wouldn't move anytime soon, she turned away, a somewhat sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. There was nothing left to say, and who was she to get in the way of a conversation between childhood friends, even if one is in love with the other. She didn't care about that whatsoever. At least that was what she told herself over and over again until her brain had no choice but to accept it.

"Okay then, we'll leave you to whatever it is you need to discuss. Have a good day, and thanks again for the food, it was delicious! C'mon Mayumi, let's go."

"Sure, no problem, see ya around guys!"

And with that, the strangest girls Erina had ever met left the diner, a gust of wind blowing against her face the moment they closed the door behind them.

That left only the three of them, standing near the front door in silence for the next five minutes. The heiress knew she couldn't get rid of Yukihira in his own house, and asking him to leave as well would be beyond disrespectful. She figured that since he had been the one who brought her here in the first place, she could make an exception and let him listen in as well. In spite of her embarrassment, she felt that it was only fair that he knew about her inner turmoil after showing such hospitality towards her, ...even if he expressed his dissent on letting her stay in his room at first.

"So… would you like to make yourself comfortable, Erina? I think there's a lot to take in, and I'd rather have you sit down somewhere before we get started."

"Oh, o-okay…"

Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?

This is the whole reason she came to this diner, so where's this strange sense of hesitation coming from?

As she followed him towards the nearest table, she tried to rid her mind of all these bizarre feelings and concentrated on the matter at hand. Her father. His obsession with her God Tongue and everything leading up to it. Her attempt at focus was enough to calm her heightened senses and help strengthen her resolve to the point where she was absolutely certain she wouldn't turn back if given the opportunity.

Behind her Yukihira kept that puzzled look on his face, hands casually tucked in his pockets as he slowly followed them. It was not until after they sat down that Erina noted the slightest hint of concern in his amber eyes, as if bothered by what was to come. She couldn't blame him, for it had only been a few days since they last saw her father admitting defeat and walking out of their lives. And now they are going to hear things about him from Saiba-sama's perspective.

It wasn't surprising at all that Yukihira was kind of disturbed by this.

But be as it may, she had to know, and she would go through with her decision no matter what.

"Now then… How about we start with you telling me exactly what it is you wish to know."

She glanced at him from across the table before her eyes drifted back to her fidgeting fingers resting in her lap. She was uneasy. Too uneasy.

"Nakiri? You okay?"

Feeling his warm hand on her shoulder, Erina turned her head towards the boy sitting beside her, his expression soft, yet demanding. He wanted an earnest answer.

But she couldn't give him one, the words not forming as smoothly as she had hoped they would. All she wanted at the moment was for him to retrieve his hand already so that this burning sensation could stop. Him touching her in any way was not helping her case whatsoever, and Erina knew the longer he did the stronger the urge would be to do the same. She couldn't let that happen.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I-it's just that… I don't know why exactly, but now that I'm actually here… I feel like maybe it would be better to let sleeping dogs lie after all… And yet at the same time, I…"

"Hey, relax. Don't overthink it too much, alright? I mean, what's the worst you can learn about your dad right now anyway?"

At that, Joichiro sent his son a skeptical look before focusing on her again.

"Give it a last good thought, Erina. You don't have to ask for specifics. All these events from the past few weeks have done enough damage as it is. There's no need to go into further detail if you don't feel comfortable doing so."

Her fingers stopped fidgeting, a sudden restlessness took over, and the heiress could sense that this was her last chance to forget all about this. It would be now or never.

Unfortunately, she had made up her mind a long time ago. The thought of running with her tail between her legs sounded unacceptable in her ears, just like the fear of letting down her guard and opening up to her role model right in front of his irritating son. And now that she thought about it, opening up actually sounds worse than running.

But she also knew that Yukihira had a point; what could be the worst thing that she would learn about her father today, aside from his crazy idea of creating a world where freestyle cooking was impossible?

'I guess I really am overthinking this, huh?'

And so she lifted her head once again, trembling hands now forcefully pressed together on top of the table. The heiress was sure it wouldn't be noticed that way, but she was mistaken as the red-headed chef beside her glanced down, eyes narrowed at the sight of her hiding her fear. It didn't occur to her even once that no matter how hard she tried to look or sound casual, he would always be able to read her.

"No… I want to know everything."

Joichiro leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He sighed, eyes closing for a moment.

"Alright then… ask your question."

"I-I…- why is, was, my father so obsessed with my God Tongue? What happened to him? Please don't leave anything out, I want to understand everything leading up to his expulsion from the academy."

"Just as I thought… well, before I answer that, there is something you need to know first."

Arching an eyebrow in confusion the heiress leaned forward, as if it could rise her chances not to miss anything he would say next. A single nod motioned him to continue as the smile he had been sporting thus far now faded away.

"You're already aware that I met Nakamura when we were students at Totsuki, but… eventually, I became acquainted with Nakiri Amelia as well, former third seat in the Elite Ten council and forerunner to the position of future headmaster."

"Oh… yes, I remember grandfather telling me about it a few days ago. He said that you met her at some point, but never mentioned how or where."

Her heart ached despite the the nonchalance in her own voice. Her pain so well hidden inside her that not even talking about her mother in past tense could bring it to the surface. But the feeling of being stabbed in the chest remained regardless of what she said, bleeding as strongly as it had almost a decade ago.

Fate not only took her mother away from her, it also drained her of precious memories. It simply had been too much for Erina to handle as a child.

"Is that so?"

"Whoa, hold on just a minute. Nakiri Amelia…? Is that…? Are you saying you actually knew Nakiri's mom? How?"

Yukihira turned his head from one face to the other, shock written in his amber eyes. It was obvious he had trouble comprehending what was going on, and to Erina, who was desperately trying to cover up the sting in her heart, this turned out to be the perfect distraction. He always knew how to break the tension with a random comment, or a tactless one, depending on the situation, and this time it was enough to drive away the loneliness threatening to overwhelm her.

"Yeah, I knew her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you ask? And why would you wanna hear about something like this in the first place?"

"Well to… eh… Alright, fine, you win. Was it before or after you and mom met?"

"After."

Erina recognized the fond smile touching the older man's lips, the one she had seen every time her uncle talked about Aunt Leonora. The same smile that would appear on her white haired cousin's face whenever she nagged about Kurokiba doing something to displease her again.

' _If he agitates you so much, why are you smiling?'_

' _Huh? I'm not smiling at all, Erina! You're so mean.'_

' _Whatever.'_

Their conversations would always end this way, with Alice pouting like a child and Erina simply too annoyed to say anything else.

But now she began to understand what that smile could actually stand for, and it warmed her immensely to see that people could show their love for someone without even realizing it.

Not to mention she had found the perfect subject to tease the living hell out of Alice the next time they see each other.

"Seriously? Does that mean mom met her too?"

"Oh, don't get me started on that! I couldn't separate them even for just a minute. ...If it was possible, I'd say that they would have preferred to be attached by the hip. I'm glad they didn't do that though."

Saiba chuckled to himself at the memory while shaking his head.

Okay, that was new.

So both their mothers knew each other? And from what she could gather, they even were close friends.

Really?

'Huh, what are the odds?'

"That's awesome! Hey Nakiri, you hear that? Looks like our mothers were best buddies back in the day, huh."

She couldn't fight the small smile tugging on her lips as she watched him shifting in his seat to properly face her, voice filled with so much excitement it was almost comical.

"It would appear so. Who would have thought our families were so intertwined? But may I ask, Sir, what does all that have to do with my father?"

"Well… I'd say that's where everything started. Unfortunately, your mom played the biggest role in Nakamura's change of personality."

Suddenly, she felt her mouth go dry and a strange uneasiness overcome her. Right then, Erina knew that as soon as her mother's involvement in the story is mentioned, her perfectly build walls would start cracking. Everything would crumble just like they did when she was six years old, the moment when she learned the bitter truth about where her mommy had really been all this time. Stubborn and angry as a child her age could be, she had constantly refused to accompany her grandfather to their summer residence in Kamakura where her mother's gravestone was located, thinking that if her mommy never came back for her why would she want to go visit her grave.

It was stupid, a child's simple-minded way to cope with the loss of someone she had missed for several years, but back then all Erina had wanted was a mom to lean on, a mom who wiped her tears whenever she tripped and fell to the ground, a mom that would carry her to bed and tell her an endearing story filled with kind princesses, beautiful castles, and lots of delicious food everywhere. Hearing about her death made Erina realize that an opportunity to experience such tenderness would never come, that her chance was lost for good. Since then, all she had been able to feel was disappointment. Her father's lessons, still vivid in her mind until now, prevented her from sensing anything else.

Soon after, a subtle anger from abandonment came to the surface, threatening to drown the little girl and leaving her frightened contrary to the safety that only her bedroom seemed to provide. This happened mostly because the lack of memories in her head confused her to no end, her mind drawing a blank each time she tried to recall something about her mother.

It was not until after she had enrolled at Totsuki that she stopped fantasizing how it would be like to have a caring parent in her life, supporting her and making sure she was doing her homework properly. By then she had figured that it would do her no good dwelling over something that would never happen, and she had come to terms with the fact that Nakiri Amelia was now simply someone she may have known in the past but couldn't remember anymore.

But now, the wounds are being scratched wide open once more, and Erina knew it would take some time to push herself to try mending it all over again.

"O-oh…"

"By the way, Nakiri. Where is your mom anyway? I met your cousin's parents over the last year, and if I got it right your dad married into your family, so… that only leaves her I've yet to see, right?"

Flinching in her seat, Erina pressed her hands harder together, feeling that her trembling had increased significantly. She opened her mouth to give a response, but closed it again when the lump in her throat wouldn't allow her to speak the words she had avoided saying for all those years. Instead, she turned her head in Yukihira's direction, her eyes telling him what her mouth couldn't.

And he understood.

His golden orbs widened as he continued to look at her, read the emotions she was struggling to suppress.

"She died, son. A long time ago."

"Wh-what?"

Their eyes met again, but Erina was sure to turn away quick enough so that he wouldn't be able to see even more of her vulnerability.

Nothing else left his mouth after that, the seriousness returned, and Erina was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Joichiro clearing his throat. He must have realized by now that she wouldn't say anything else on the matter. How could she?

"Anyway… Let's just continue with what you've actually wanted to talk about, eh Erina? This won't be easy, trust me I know. But if you wish to learn more about your father then you need to be aware that Amelia was involved as well."

She nodded at his soft words, trying to compose herself somehow. He was right, she should have expected as much, considering her mother was, without doubt, in the picture when the mysterious events in her father's life took place. So it made sense that she played a role in all this.

"I understand… I-I'll be fine, promise."

He sent her one last questioning look before exhaling heavily through his nose.

"Shortly after I came back to Japan and got married we met at a Gala thrown by one of your grandpa's clients. My wife, Suzuna, noticed your mother standing alone in one corner and immediately dragged me over there to introduce us. I remember her telling me that they go way back, but I never cared much for the details, so…"

"Wait, y-you mean they were childhood friends or something?"

She couldn't stop herself from sounding surprised; thoughts of her mom actually befriending someone outside her own household seemed beyond irrational in Erina's eyes. But then again, she had found friends who didn't have a high status too… and she didn't care about that in the slightest, so maybe her mother did the right thing after all?

Looking at her idol, she noticed that fond smile plastered on his face again as he shrugged in response.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They freaked out the moment they saw each other, and after that they were inseparable. It was kinda fun watching them joke around to be honest."

"T-they really did that?"

"Your mother was a lively person, Erina. She even made fun of me whenever she came over, and trust me she came over a lot. It's nice to know that now I have the honor to welcome her very own daughter to our humble eatery as well. What a crazy world, eh?"

This caused the blonde to let out a small giggle while her eyes drifted shyly from the older man sitting before her back to her hands on the table. It made her happy to hear a description of her mother from a completely different point of view, let alone being told that she used to visit Joichiro and his wife a lot at their diner. Grandfather had only talked about her great accomplishments at Totsuki and the culinary world in general, but never had he given any input on what Nakiri Amelia had actually been like as a person, which Erina had found quite confusing each time they reminisced about the past. Though, asking about it would only have made her aching worse, so she had kept quiet and continued to smile up at him like the good obedient child she used to be.

It had been easier that way.

"T-thank you. Now I'm the one honored to be here."

Taking another quick look around the shop, Erina smiled to herself as she imagined her mother teasing a freshly married couple from her seat at a nearby table, with her eyes shining and her good mood rubbing off on everyone around her.

'I wish I could have at least met her…'

Yukihira didn't comment anything about that revelation either, choosing to just observe the heiress and listen to his father in silence. She would have been surprised that he didn't have anything to say if it weren't for the pained expression he had given her a moment ago, oddly resembling her own when the death of her mother was mentioned the first time.

"You know, she even came once to show off her newly born daughter too. I think back then you were only a few weeks old or something, just like that troublesome son of mine over here."

With that, he reached out and ruffled the young chef's hair, successfully snapping him out of whatever he had been thinking about just now. Erina noticed his scarred eyebrow twitching in annoyance before he addressed his father again, sounding more than just displeased. It was strange, but for her it felt like ages since he last spoke up, making the heiress wonder why it bothered her so much that she didn't get to hear his voice for a while when all she had wanted was for him to keep his mouth shut for at least the rest of the conversation. She shouldn't be caring about this…, right?

"Hey, hey, hands off, old man! And how come I don't remember Nakiri's mom coming for a visit?"

"Haven't you been listening, brat? You were just barely fitting into my hands back then. Though I could have sworn the first time we introduced you to Erina, you had some sort of change of attitude. It was crazy, but the two of ya started crying as soon as Suzuna held you closer to her, like you couldn't stand each other or something. You just kept on crying until, at the end, we had no choice but to keep you on each end of the couch to make you stop. I never saw anything like it!"

While Joichiro swelled in his memories, Erina turned her head in Yukihira's direction, amethyst meeting amber almost immediately, telling each other how it all made sense that they were never able to get along this whole time. If even their infant selves hated each other's guts than it wouldn't be all that surprising that at the age of sixteen they still did. In a way.

"That hasn't changed one bit, if you ask me. We're constantly fighting."

"I'd say."

They continued to stare at one another, small sparks of electricity floating between them before Joichiro's laughter interrupted their pointless bickering.

"There's a room available upstairs if you kids are interested."

"Not happening!"

"N-no way!"

"Okay, fine, just saying."

'Huh, for two people who argue a lot we sure can agree on some things…'

"Um, Saiba-sama, may I ask you another question? Why was my mother visiting you on her own, even though my fa- I mean Nakamura admired you so much and probably wanted to see you as well?"

"Yeah, well… the thing is, we talked about what happened while I was at Totsuki, and she promised me she wouldn't tell her husband that she was our friend. I didn't exactly need him to know that I was back in Japan, and she respected that. But after you were born, her visits became pretty rare, and naturally, my wife started to worry. And to be honest, so did I. We thought that maybe your dad found out or something, but she kept reassuring us that nothing was wrong every time we called her."

From the sudden change in his voice, Erina began to feel this awful clenching in her chest again, an indication that the lighthearted atmosphere around her was now shifting into a somewhat anxious one.

Why would her mother do this to them?

"Di-did you discover what happened to her?"

"Yeah… we did. But by then two years had already passed without her stopping by even once."

"Two years…"

Grandfather told her that she had been two years old when her mother died. Where did she die? Why hadn't she been with her family then? There were too many questions swirling in Erina's head, and not a single one of them could be put into words. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know all the answers just yet, her curiosity held back by this painful twisting of her stomach.

Unfortunately, she made a deal with the older man before her, and Erina would rather bite her tongue than ask him to stop now. Thus, she was left with no choice but to endure this foreign feeling and listen patiently as Joichiro continued speaking in that serious voice, the glint in his eyes showing that he wouldn't tolerate any form of interruption.

"One evening, I was on my way to meet up with an old friend in Shinjuku when I noticed a familiar car parking in front of a famous restaurant not too far away. As much as I would've loved to rush over and scold your mom for worrying Suzuna so much, I remained still where I was, observing the bizarre scene from a short distance. Nakamura was also there, along with two other men I hadn't met before. It had been the first time in two years that I saw you again as well, Erina. You had grown quite a bit."

"W-what? I-I was there? But how- I mean I don't-"

"-remember anything? Yeah…, they told us you wouldn't."

"W-what? Who?"

Erina's voice reflected her confusion with each question she asked, a wary expression on her face.

Her idol heaved a long sigh, seemingly uncertain if he should go through with all this or just stop right here. His eyes silently implored her to just stand up and forget about everything he told her, and Erina knew she wouldn't get another chance to drop out and let things be, play ignorant for at least another decade, spare herself the trouble of falling into a hole she might not be able to get out of anytime soon. With the way Joichiro looked at her, it was obvious that the next part of the story would be a heavy weight, and he'd rather not burden her with it.

But she had never backed away from something that seemed to overwhelm her and this was not the time to start.

"Please tell me, Saiba-sama. Now."

She refused his offer, not willing to give up. Stubborn until the very end.

He simply nodded as another sigh escaped his lips.

"Alright… That evening… I watched Amelia kneeling in front of her crying daughter, soothing her and telling her that they would have time to play once the taste testing was over. Your father stood next to the car, and from what it looked like, he became more impatient with each passing minute. Eventually he ordered the two men to head inside and tell the staff that they would follow shortly or something. I swear that kid will never change."

"So… it was another taste testing I had to do?"

"Seems that way."

Erina was tempted to roll her eyes at that. Of course it would be about her God Tongue. Had her mother been that obsessed with it as well?

"Wait. Did you just say she reassured me that we would play something right after?"

"Indeed, that's what I heard her say. I'll never forget the gentle voice she used to calm you down, it was something I never thought I'd get to witness firsthand."

"O-oh, is that so…"

So she did care…

Then why couldn't Erina remember her?

"Well, after a while our young friend got tired of waiting for you two and decided to speed things up a bit. I recall almost losing it when he grabbed your arm and dragged you as discreetly as he could towards the entrance of the restaurant, with your mother shoving you gently through the door with her hands on your back. The moment you shook your head and started crying out loud, I realized it had to be all because of this tasting appointment, and that you didn't wanna do it."

Erina's eyes widened with disbelief. She didn't want to do it? What kind of child had she been? It sounded so absurd to her, so surreal she wasn't sure if she could believe it.

'Why would I?'

"I can still see Amelia's pained expression before my eyes like it was yesterday. She had always talked about what an amazing child you were, how you would eventually follow into her footsteps, and the way you could easily dominate over the culinary world with that special gift of yours, but I believe that at some point she must have realized that their methods were a bit too aggressive. You were only two years old, after all."

He paused for a moment as he leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling above them. For once, the heiress didn't say anything, choosing to take the information in quietly.

She wouldn't know what to say to that statement anyway.

Next to her, Yukihira kept his eyes on the older man in front of him, not one sound escaping his lips. Judging by the stiffness in his shoulders, he was more than attentive at the moment, with his arms crossed over his chest and furrowed brows that made him look like a student trying to solve a math problem. Despite him not moving once inch, she could have sworn his golden orbs wandered towards her every now and then, as if he needed to check how she was holding up. And to her dismay, Erina had to admit she didn't feel as fine as she had at the beginning of the story, with her stomach twisting uncomfortably and her heart clenching inside her chest she felt like she was going to vomit right then and there.

For some reason she could tell that this was not going to end well…

"Well, from there everything went too fast for my eyes. I have to admit, I had trouble keeping up with what went down myself. First, there was you somehow escaping Nakamura's grip and running away with tears streaming down your face, then your mother who started panicking and tried to catch up to you… and after that…"

Her heart dropped, the bad feeling increased, taking the form of an unpleasant shiver running up and down her spine, and the heiress couldn't avoid the trembling in her voice any longer as she whispered her next question.

"Wha-what happened after that?"

No answer.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Again, no response was given, only a long exhale echoing in her ears.

They waited for another few minutes before Joichiro composed himself by clearing his throat, and directed his gaze straight at the blonde, piercing yet apologetic at the same time.

"An accident."

Her breath caught in her throat, not a single sound got past her lips, and the shiver began to spread across her whole body, leaving her cold to the touch.

What?

'There's no way. I would remember that… wouldn't I?'

"What d'ya mean? Who had an accident?"

Yukihira leaned slightly forward, his eyes fierce, his muscles even more tense than before, as if not allowing him to relax for even a second.

"Gimme a minute, son. This is not exactly easy, you know? …Let me ask you again, Erina. Do you still wish to continue?"

How could she not?

There had been no turning back from the moment she stepped inside this diner, and now everything would be out in the open, no excuses, no avoidance. At first, her intention had been to find out what her father's motives were, but at this point, her whole attention had shifted towards her mother, seeing as there was more to her than what she had originally thought.

She had been involved in some sort of accident, and no one ever told her about it…

'How come? Didn't grandfather know about this at all?'

For some reason she found that hard to believe, especially when he had been the one who told her to come here in the first place. She needed to ask him about this as soon as she got back.

"Yes, i-if you don't mind, I would like to hear the rest. I still don't see how this has anything to do with my father and I want to understand."

He closed his eyes, no longer trying to stare right into her soul.

"Guess I really can't talk ya out of this, huh? Very well then… I saw you running straight into the busy street with your mother not far behind. That was when I decided to step in as well and hurry after you, but by the time I got there, the damage had already been done. Amelia had caught up to you and, despite your loud cries, she had wanted to pick you up. After all, the two of you were still in the middle of a road, and she needed you to get to safety. But… I guess something must have happened between the two of you that got you even more riled up, since you struggled against her hold like your life depended on it. Eventually she lost her grip on you again, and you continued to run towards the opposite side of the street."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brain simply refused to make sense of anything that was said, even though the whole situation was laid out right before her, clear as day.

Why had she been so foolish to want to run away from her own mother like that?

This question repeated itself over and over again in Erina's mind, stirring up something within her that she had tried to avoid ever since she heard the word 'accident'. Something that threatened to consume her every thought, forcing its way to the surface of her brain with each shallow breath she took.

She could very well imagine what happened next, deeming any further explanation as unnecessary.

If she just hadn't ran off…

"And…, well… at the end it was not a car but rather a truck that got you both. We called the ambulance immediately while your father performed a CPR on Amelia and I tried to get you out from under that truck, it was like a nightmare, believe me. The feeling of carrying an unconscious child covered in blood was… I-I couldn't get the image of my own boy and Suzuna out of my mind for some reason."

He shook his head, as if ridding himself from the memories of that day. Erina just stared at him in pure shock, her body feeling more and more numb the longer she remained seated at the table.

How?

Why?

"The last time I talked to your mother was in the hospital. The doctors said there would be a chance she could get back on her feet again, slim, but still there nonetheless. I remember being so relieved that I marched into her room and grinned like an idiot without anything else on my mind, but… it faded when she said she had some things to talk about before saying goodbye for good. And even though I thought it was bullshit, that she would get out of that hospital bed all patched up and well, I stayed quiet and listened to what she wanted to say."

Erina didn't believe it was possible for someone to look this devastated, but when she saw that exact expression on her idol's face, she immediately regretted ever thinking that way. His sorrow was beyond words, she could tell, and from the way he avoided looking at her all of a sudden it must still be haunting him to this day.

Was he blaming himself for what happened?

The thought left her feeling awful.

"She started with why she wasn't able to visit us at the shop for the past two years, why we couldn't always reach her on the phone. Apparently, they went over multiple study sessions and different tests to analyze your God Tongue. They traveled around the country for a while, showing off your talent to the masses and making sure no one would forget your name. The longer I listened the angrier I got, especially when she told me how much she regretted encouraging her husband to help her train you so that you could rule over the gourmet world one day. Honestly, it made me kinda sick. Maybe because I had a son the same age as you waiting for me back home, or maybe it was just the thought of what happened in general that got to me, I honestly don't know. But when she started crying and explained how exactly they enhanced your skills I was ready to leave the room, unable to listen to any more of this. Though I guess something in her eyes must have held me back, she looked too broken to be left alone at that moment, and I had no idea where your dad was either, so I stayed by her side, trying to calm her down as best I could."

"What did they do to her?"

Joichiro shook his head repeatedly, his shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Sorry, my boy, I don't think I can say it right now."

The agony in his voice made Erina gulp audibly, her hands pressed so hard together now they were starting to shake on the table.

What did they do to her…?

She didn't want to know.

"When I asked her why she regretted involving Nakamura in her plans for you she just grabbed my shirt and told me over and over again how insane he became. How he took your training too far, just because she asked him to. She said that sharing her dream with him had pushed him over the edge, and that she couldn't stop him anymore. He eventually forgot to love his child, instead he claimed that it was Amelia's will, her decisions on how to properly use your abilities to begin with. At the end, your mother was too worn out to cry anymore, so she just whispered her next words to me, I never saw her in such a weak state before, and somehow it broke me to just sit there and listen. I couldn't do anything to help or ease her pain, and believe me when I say I wish I could have done more for her."

He exhaled heavily, a short moment of silence following soon after. His arms were resting on the table now, saddened eyes glued to the wooden fabric underneath. It must be hard for him to talk about his old friend, Erina could tell. She felt sorry for putting him through all this again, and knowing that there was nothing she could do to make up for her selfishness she had no choice but to endure it with him, to share his grief.

"She told me that Nakamura would start blaming you for what happened to her, and that he most likely wouldn't want to have you with him for a while. She wanted to see you so badly, Erina. She wanted to apologize, to tell you how much she loved you, how much she regretted everything she did to you. Over and over again, she asked me if you were alright and where the doctors took you, but I couldn't give her the answers she seeked. I wanted to go check on you, find out about your condition, but something told me that if I left now, I would never get the chance to talk to her again, so I stayed and reassured her that you were fine, even though I had no idea. Eventually Amelia asked me to watch over you, to make sure you were brought safely to your grandfather after this because she didn't trust her husband anymore to take care of his own daughter. And I accepted, thinking that it was the least I could do for her after what happened, but at that time I still held onto the hope that she would be okay just like the doc said. And just as I was ready to let her get some rest and call Suzuna outside, a strange sound echoed in the room, signaling something that made my blood go cold. Before I knew it, I was running outside to call a nurse, or anyone else who could fix this, without so much as even look at her again. And as you can probably guess, it was completely useless, because whether I came to terms with it or not, Amelia still died that night, without getting a chance to say goodbye to anyone."

Silence.

For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard except the sound of the wind hammering mercilessly against the windows of the diner. Neither one of them opened their mouths again, the silence saying more than they ever could.

Erina's lips parted, amethyst eyes opened wider than she thought was possible, and each breath felt like the thrust of thousand needles straight into her body. Painful. Never-ending.

Was this for real?

"I-it can't be… I-I kill-killed my…"

She cut herself off by pressing a trembling hand against her mouth, unable to take another breath. Finishing that sentence seemed impossible at this point, so Erina just shook her head, sensing how her eyes began to lose focus with each minute that passed by.

That strange feeling she had felt throughout the entire story now became a million times worse, identifying itself as a particularly strong sense of guilt.

The pieces slowly started to form a clear picture in her head, one realization hitting after another, and she came to understand that it was her fault this accident happened in the first place. She had been the one running away from them, she had been the one struggling against her mother's safe hold, she had been the one breaking free a second time to escape.

It had been all her.

And what's worse, because of her, Nakiri Amelia died alone in a hospital bed without seeing anyone she so deeply cared about, full of things she had wanted to say, but couldn't anymore. This thought alone caused her eyes to well up with tears, the kind she wasn't sure she would be able to hold back any longer. And just as her vision became blurry, Erina sensed a warm hand on her shoulder once again.

"No, Erina, I don't want you blaming yourself now as well; too many people did that already, believe me. This wasn't your fault whatsoever, and I don't think your grandpa would have sent you here if he knew you were just going to end up suffering the consequences. Don't forget you were barely two years old when all of this happened, so there's nothing you could have done differently."

"M-mother…, I-I didn't mean… I c-can't remember. Wh-why can't I remember?"

Yukihira's hand on her shoulder squeezed gently as she stared at her idol with tears streaming down her face. She had lost the fight, and now they were untamable, building a small puddle on the table underneath her without her even realizing that they were there. This aching in her chest wouldn't stop, and Erina could do absolutely nothing to hide her vulnerability any longer, the tough facade gone.

"It turned out you had a severe concussion and a few broken bones, but thankfully nothing too life threatening. Your mother took most of the hit apparently."

So she had protected her daughter until the very end…

Erina's eyes remained wide open. She felt nothing but sickness and pain right now, the two emotions fusing together, somehow keeping her trembling body in place.

"Con-concussion?"

"Yeah… they said it affected your memory, and they couldn't determine whether or not you would regain it anytime soon. As it turns out, you didn't get it back at all… After you were allowed to leave the hospital, I had wanted to bring you to your grandfather as fast as possible, since you didn't know what happened. But apparently, Nakamura already took care of that, telling the old man he should take care of you from that moment on. And, well… you know the rest… When we met again in your mansion it seemed like the first time to you, but to me… it actually wasn't."

She knew what happened after that all too well; her father came back, continuing a training she thought she was subjected to for the first time in her life. It made her sick to the stomach just thinking about all the awful things he had done. But how angry could she be at him now that she knew what really happened to his wife?

He had all the right to despise her.

"Amelia predicted that something like this might happen eventually, seeing as how Nakamura became obsessed with the idea of you fulfilling their dreams and all. He had nothing but his own ideology in mind, and without your mom keeping him in check…, he was finally able to turn you into someone that suited his needs better. I'm sure it was his love for her that caused him to act the way he did, and I'm also sure that at some point he started regretting his choices as well. If not before, then maybe now after you showed him that you are indeed your own person and not his puppet."

"I-it's all m-my… wha-what did I do…"

"Hey Nakiri, calm down, would ya? You heard what Pops said, none of this was your fault, so don't do this to yourself."

She felt Yukihira shaking her by the shoulder repeatedly, his voice gentle yet firm at the same time as he turned her towards him. It didn't matter to her. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, her mind filled with only one fact the entire time.

It all happened because of her.

Her mother died because of her.

Her father lost his wife because of her.

She couldn't blame him, not anymore, for it had been her that took the love of his life away from him.

Did she deserve to follow into her mother's footsteps after what she had done?

Was it even right to become the new headmaster of Totsuki when she had killed the one who had been next in line?

Erina didn't know what to think anymore, too many things weighing her down, preventing her from listening to the people trying to get through to her.

She just remained sitting there with now both hands pressed against her mouth, eyes wide open and unfocused as an endless stream of tears soaked parts of her shirt. She didn't register that she was crying, nor did she pay attention to the boy in front of her talking and shaking her shoulder to get her to say something. All Erina could do was keep enduring the burn of her heart and the emptiness in her soul, nothing more.

"She loved you, Erina. Don't ever start doubting that. I know this isn't easy to digest right now, trust me I've been there too. But you will eventually come to understand that parents will do anything to keep their children safe. The love she felt for you was unwavering, so don't feel responsible for what she chose to do for you. She wouldn't have wanted her precious daughter to be so miserable because of her."

Her idol's eyes softened as he noticed her starting to pay attention again. Her mother wouldn't have wanted her to be so miserable… somehow that thought didn't sound all that soothing in her ears. However, Erina still appreciated the effort nonetheless, and now that she was somehow trying harder to regain her strength again, her eyes shifted back to the worried looking boy sitting before her. His hand was still holding on to her shoulder, and from that empathetic glint in his eyes, the heiress had the slightest suspicion that he knew exactly how she felt at the moment.

Why would he of all people know what it was like to find out how a loved one died? Or what it felt like not to remember anything that happened to said loved one?

He would never understand her pain, her sorrow, her guilt. How could he?

His mother surely didn't die, let alone because of a dumb child's stubbornness.

So without saying anything at all, she brushed his hand off and stood up, ignoring the weak state of her legs or the numbness in her entire body. She couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted to go home.

"T-thank you for your explanation, S-Saiba-sama. I-I think… I-I'm ready to head back now. M-may I ask our driver to come pick me up a-at the entrance of the shopping district? He… he won't get too close, I promise."

She saw the skeptical look in her idol's face, which forced her to hold back a small whimper, the feeling to break at any second overwhelming her to the point where she just turned around and left the room to go upstairs and retrieve her bag.

Erina didn't want to fall now, not in front of her role model, who seemed to know her longer than she had originally thought, and especially not in front of the boy that tore her heart apart so many times in a row now. She wouldn't cry here…, at least that was what she told herself before hesitantly raising a hand to her cheek and feeling the sting her tears had left behind. It seemed her effort was to no avail after all, she had already started crying. There was no point in hiding it now then.

And so, after getting her bag and closing the door behind her, Erina let herself glide down the wall right next to Yukihira's room, allowing herself to drown in her sorrow for a moment. Hugging her knees for more warmth, the heiress pressed her face against her arms as she silently let the tears flow once again. The cold wrapped itself around her like another layer of skin, merciless yet welcomed, and Erina was sure that this time, it wouldn't go away so easily.

…

She didn't know how much time had passed since she kneeled in the hallway crying, though when she heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her, the heiress figured she had to be there for quite a while now. It wasn't polite, she was well aware of that, but this sort of thing didn't interest her in the slightest, thoughts of her mother consuming every bit of her brain the longer she remained seated on the ground, lost and repentant.

The sound stopped, someone stood right next to her, and without looking up Erina was able to tell who it was and what he wanted. She didn't need anyone's condolences, she wasn't willing to listen to anyone apologizing for her loss, she couldn't care less about anyone's struggles to lift her broken spirit, all those words were meaningless at this point, and no matter who said it, they would always remain empty to her.

Which was exactly what she planned on telling this idiot now as she raised her head to glare up at him.

What she came face to face with, however, wasn't in the slightest what she had expected. Yukihira Soma just stood before her, holding a hand out for the heiress to hold onto once again, a half smile gracing his features.

What was he doing?

"C'mon Nakiri, let's go home."

Home… back to her grandfather… Did he secretly hate her too? For killing his only daughter?

The tears seemed so endless, so crushing with each new thought popping up in her head that it felt like she would eventually drown in them.

Was it really okay for her to go home?

"Dad already called gramps and told him to send a car. We should get back…, like you said."

She wanted to respond, any way would be fine really, but as soon as the blonde opened her mouth, she had a strange feeling in her throat, like there was something tied around it, preventing her from making a sound. Unable to speak, Erina closed her mouth again, her eyes still locked on the hand stretched out in front of her.

He must have sensed her reluctance as well when she didn't even move so much as an inch, as if not comprehending what he wanted her to do with his hand. Thus, Yukihira did the next best thing and crouched down so that he could to be at eye-level with her. His arm now rested on one thigh as he reached out with his other to wipe away a single tear that was running down her cheek, his expression serious yet soft at the same time. His thumb stroked gently over Erina's skin, making her want to give in to the sweet temptation of crying aloud without restraint, of screaming her heart out to everyone, just so she could release some of that pain locked within her.

"It's gonna be okay, trust me. I know how you feel."

Somehow, she highly doubted that, but there was nothing she could say right now, her throat still felt constricted, and Erina feared the first thing leaving her mouth would not be a word but rather a pathetic whimper.

"I can tell, you haven't slept at all last night, so the first thing you need at the moment is some proper rest before you can start thinking about everything, alright? Let's get you back to the mansion."

He stood up and held his hand out for her again, the gentle smile never leaving his face for even a second.

The heiress didn't know what compelled her to grab it this time, and frankly, she didn't care. All she could tell was that something in his eyes prevented her from snapping at him, in fact, it actually made her want to share this unimaginable pain with him right here and now.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

And so, without a word, she allowed him to pull her back up, his grip on her hand tightening in a way she didn't know how to describe. Firm, yet on the other hand comforting. She thought that perhaps now he would say those cursed words she so desperately tried not to hear all this time, the words of one person pitying another, foolishly thinking they could understand how much it actually hurt. It was surprising to see that nothing of this sort left his mouth even once though. And before she could do anything else, he led her back down the stairs, holding on to her bag with his other hand as they walked. He didn't release hers, even though she tried to pull away, and he didn't turn around to look at her either. Erina appreciated that bit of privacy to wipe the rest of her tears from her reddened eyes, not wanting to let the redhead see how broken she really was. Though she figured it was too late for that anyway, he had seen her at her worst right now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

For the rest of the trip, Erina remained silent, not caring about anything that was said to her or what happened around her. She didn't feel how she was led out of the diner and towards the car waiting on the other end of the street, nor did she pay attention to all the people throwing strange looks at her every now and then as she still tried to prevent her eyes from shedding any more tears by rubbing her arm repeatedly over them.

The ride back to the Estate was quiet and filled with a heavy atmosphere that nobody dared to disturb. With Yukihira keeping an eye on her every five seconds and Erina herself looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts, it was almost like the tension could be cut with a knife. Yet neither of them went out of their way to break it, which suited the heiress just fine. She was too tired to have a conversation anyway.

Upon arriving at the front gate of the estate, she got out the car as fast as her legs would let her before she could fall asleep, or worse, start crying all over again. Yukihira followed soon after, thanking and reassuring the driver that he didn't need to be driven back to Polar Star as he pointed towards his motorbike still parked right next to the gate. At that, the old man excused himself, leaving the two students standing in front of the stoned entrance way.

Before Erina could take a step forward, however, she was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder yet again, urging her to turn around and face the red-headed chef behind her directly.

"Hey… you okay?"

Her reddened eyes gave him the answer on her behalf, the silence stretching as he retreated his hand. She couldn't quite place it, but for some reason he looked… exhausted, powerless even. Those usually shining eyes were now filled with guilt, and she had no idea where it came from.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. I know it's stupid to say this now, but don't let the past get to you. I told you that I'd be there to listen if you need me to, and I meant it. It might not be easy, but you eventually learn how to deal with it. I did, and now, I think I can help you get over this pain as well. So be at ease, you're not alone, alright?"

"I don't think we're talking about the same kind of pain here, Yukihira."

"Bu-but you-"

"Th-thank you for everything you did for me these past two days. I… I had the chance to experience wonderful things, and I promise to keep those memories with me at all times. M-maybe we'll see each other again throughout the summer; if not I-I wish you a pleasant holiday."

With that, she turned around and walked straight to the front door, her eyes void of any emotion, but inside her, that traitorous heart was aching. Aching for him, for her mother, for her grandfather who took care of her despite knowing what she did, just every person that had suffered at some point because of her selfishness. She didn't care that she had been two years old at that time, or that her parents deserved some of the blame as well. All that mattered to her was that she had been the one starting all of this in the first place. People went crazy over her God Tongue, and got hurt, a boy she had called her friend once was now starting to lose his edge thanks to her, and all she could do was watch as each one of them suffered. Everything seemed to be connected to her in one way or another, making her wonder if what she did right now was even worth it all in the end…

For a while, she walked aimlessly through the wide hallways of the estate, eyes unfocused and desperately begging her to go get some sleep, until she noticed someone standing just a few feet away, looking at her with worry written all over her face. Short pink hair was the first thing that caught her attention, and Erina immediately remembered that there was always one person she could lean on, one true friend she always had complete faith in. The one who stayed by her side, listening to her without judgment or expectations in her kind eyes.

"M-miss Erina, wha-what happened?"

Before she could stop it, the tears were already falling again, her expression changing into one of utter anguish as she walked faster towards her friend.

"Hisako…"

* * *

Annnddd I think that's enough angst for one chapter.

I can't believe I actually went through with my idea, Omg! I hope you all like it and sort of understand what I was trying to do here, guys. Like I said, this idea was ghosting in my mind for quite a long time now, as well as everything around it, and I really wanted to make a story based on that, you know?

Not much SoRina this time, and as much as I hate to say this, but the drama part isn't quite over yet. But I'm so happy to tell you that we're nearing something you've all been waiting for (and me too, honestly hahahah)!

I truly hope you liked the chapter nonetheless, and tell me what you think of it. Did you find it stupid? Did my interpretation of Erina's mother make any sense to you? Please let me know, guys, it would be awesome to talk to you all about it!

With that said, I hope I see you all in the next chapter!

Take care!


	12. Chapter 12 A broken heart

Chapter 12: A broken heart

Heyyy there, welcome back everyone!

Chapter 12 already, huh? Wow, time sure flies fast, don't you think?

So… where do I even start…?

This chapter is, again, a drama part, but maybe you should just see for yourselves what I have instore for you?

As always, I really can't thank you beautiful people enough for writing me so kind and lovely reviews, you're all soooo awesome, I can't thank you enough!

When I posted the first chapter, I thought that surely no one would read what I write, let alone comment on it, but now, I have found so wonderful friends here, and one of them is even helping me put together even better chapters for you to read! I couldn't be more grateful, or happier, or honored, or flattered, or… you know what I mean, right? This is truly amazing, so thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!

Jellyann and maddiesmt, you guys are so awesome, thank you for always sticking with me and not giving up on me, and writing me every single time! I love you guys soooo very much, thank you for everything!

And of course a huge thank you to my amazing friend lamperouge rolo! You're so awesome my girl, I'm so grateful for all your help, and that you're my friend, I love you soooo freaking much hahahah! I love your suggestions, and everything you do, thank you so very much!

Well, with me pouring my heart out again (you guys are used to that by now, right?), let's jump straight into the new chapter! Maybe I should ask you to have a few tissues ready too…?

* * *

By the time Yukihira Soma got back to Polar Star Dorm, the sun had already set, leaving him exposed to the darkness of the night as he rode through the last stretch on his bike.

After Nakiri had left him standing at the front gate of the mansion like that, he had aimlessly walked around for a while, his heart aching and his mind all over the place, torn between guilt and regret. He regretted agreeing to bring her to the diner, he regretted not stopping her from prodding about her father's past, even going so far as to encourage her to go through with it despite the uncertain expression on her face. He regretted wearing that goofy smile as he asked her where her mother was, regretted asking her at all…

To find out that she went through so much as a child was literally more than his heart, or soul could handle. Now he would never be able to forget the pain shining through her amethyst eyes, the tears streaming down her beautiful face, and worst of all, the shaking of her voice when she thanked his father for telling her everything.

There was nothing to be grateful for in his opinion, not after hearing something so messed up.

Maybe he should have intervened…, put an end to her suffering by leading her out of the room, but… he couldn't. Which was why he felt so incredibly guilty right now. He didn't want his father to stop talking. He actually wanted to hear the rest of the story, wanted to learn about the old man's involvement with her mother, wanted to know how things ended, and now… now he paid the price for his curiosity. He had never tried to hurt her on purpose, but the strong-willed girl is now nothing but a broken shell of her former self nonetheless. Vulnerable, lost, …empty.

And he knew better than anyone that a heart torn into a million tiny pieces could never beat the same way again.

Walking for what felt like hours, Soma eventually felt like he would burst any second. His head spun as he thought deeper about Nakiri's condition as a child, and her current inner turmoil.

Even though he couldn't imagine how horrible she felt at the moment, he still is familiar with the pain of losing a loved one. He is ready to give his best to help her get through the darkness that once consumed him, in one way or another. Feeling a new spark of determination to make her smile again, he knew that he has reached the point where seeing her sad for another day without doing anything will make him lose his sanity. And knowing that the sadness was partly his fault didn't exactly help matters either.

Eventually, the young chef had found himself in one of the older big kitchens located in the main building of Totsuki. The room is usually used for self-study sessions and research purposes but had often been empty, only a few students working on new dishes or exchanging tips have been visiting.

However, Soma hadn't cared for any of that when he went in. He, himself, has been wondering what he was doing here anyway. It felt like some switch kicked in and made his legs move towards the kitchen all of a sudden. The boy didn't understand, but his gut told him to cook something- anything- just so he could get his thoughts sorted out somehow.

Needless to say, it didn't work. Nakiri's face never faded away, and he ended up making one egg dish after another. Again. But this time, instead of getting angry about it, he had just smiled tiredly at the food in front of him before offering each dish to the other students and leaving the kitchen in utter disappointment.

And now he was standing in the big foyer of the dormitory, exhaustion evident in his eyes and hunger rising in his stomach.

"Oh, w-welcome back, Soma-kun. I'm so glad I got the chance to see you before I leave. How was the trip back home?"

Looking up towards the staircase, he saw Tadokoro rushing down to meet him with a happy smile on her face. It vanished as soon as she reached him, noticing the paleness of his skin… or the defeat shining through his eyes, he couldn't tell.

"Oh my- Soma-kun, w-what happened? A-are you okay?"

"I'm… to be honest, I don't know anymore…"

He wasn't surprised to hear his voice cracking at the end, a hand raised to rub the back of his head as he closed his eyes, unable to offer the worried looking girl so much as a smile like he always had.

It started to get tiring to say that he was fine when he so obviously wasn't.

"Would… would you like to talk about it? I-I can head out a bit later, it's no problem at all."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it, you just go ahead and get back home. I'm sure your folks over there have missed you a lot. Don't make them wait. I'll be okay."

"N-no, no, it's okay, really. They wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"Seriously? C'mon, you're being way too considerate right now. I'm telling ya, I'll be fine, don't worry."

Seeing how she wasn't convinced just yet, he managed a small grin after all, keeping it short however as he feared it would only end up looking more like a grimace than an actual smile.

It was pointless arguing with the bluenette when she was determined to take care of someone anyway, so he had no choice but to accept her wish to help. Maybe it would take his mind off things…

"Actually… I was on my way to the kitchen just now. I'm starving!"

"O-oh, d-do you mind i-if I make you something? I-I mean, y-you would probably create a far more delicious dish than me, b-but… it's just…"

"Hey, c'mon Tadokoro, relax. If you want to cook, that's fine by me. I'm kinda beat anyway, to be honest."

She blushed a deep shade of red, eyes shining brightly with something he had already seen a few times before, but wasn't able to place. For some reason he felt like he should know what that look meant, what she wanted him to understand, yet Soma couldn't bring himself to think about it right now, his energy spent and his heart too heavy to concentrate on anything other than what he had witnessed this morning.

"I-is that so? T-then you can leave it to me! I-I think I know what dish could make you feel at least a bit better."

"Really? That sounds awesome! Thanks a million, Tadokoro."

"Of course!"

With that, he followed the girl into the kitchen with his eyes glued to the floor, unwilling to meet the sincerity in her yellow ones. She was doing her best to cheer him up, he appreciated that more than she might think, but even so, there was no way for him to switch to a better mood right now. Not even for his friend's sake.

So he kept his gaze down as he sat at the table near the workstation, arms crossed over his chest and a guilty look on his face.

"S-so, ehm… a-are you sure you don't want to talk, Soma-kun? M-maybe I can help?"

"Thanks, but… I don't think I should involve another person in this."

As she pulled out a few vegetables and held them under the tap water, her expression slightly changed, now showing the kind of anxiousness that only Tadokoro Megumi could make. Concerned, panicked and caring all at the same time.

"S-so it's about someone else? Are they alright? Wha-what do you need to do to help them?"

"That's, eh…-"

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, you told me you couldn't talk about it and here I am trying to butt in! I-I'm really sorry!"

With the kitchen knife in hand, she bowed repeatedly towards him, her braids flopping back and forth with each rise and fall of her head.

Soma stood up and waved his hands slowly in order to calm her down. Otherwise that knife in her hand can do terrible things to her face, or other parts of her body for that matter, and he couldn't let her injure herself when she is about to go visit her family.

"No, it's okay, really. You're not butting in, I promise!"

She stood still for a moment, eyes filled with uncertainty. Her hesitation made him realize how pitiful he must have looked back then in front of _her_. He couldn't help but wonder what Nakiri felt when she noticed the same kind of doubt for the first time, and she most definitely did notice it, seeing as he never showed her, or anyone else, this side of him. Hell, he wasn't even aware of the fact that he could actually feel so miserable again after such a long time.

"I-I'm not?"

"Of course not! The one I want to help out is actually, well… Nakiri, I guess."

"What? I-is her father causing trouble again?"

'You have no idea…'

"Kinda. It's complicated, and… I dunno, it feels like I'm running straight into a brick wall when it comes to her. The talk with Dad didn't help as much as I'd hoped it would, and on top of that, I think I'm partly to blame for her agony, you know?"

"I… I-I'm not sure I understand, Soma-kun. Y-you talked to your father about her? …But why?"

At that, the young chef realized he had been rambling on and on without making any sense. He just felt that his mind was starting to break down, begging him to release at least some of this unbearable heartache, and being the naive guy that he was, Soma hadn't noticed that what he was trying to explain went way over the girl's head. He needed to start from the beginning, so that she could actually follow.

However, the only question now was how to open up to Tadokoro without disclosing any of the details to her. After all, he didn't want to dishonor the heiress by giving her past away, to no matter who it was, and talking about his own distress would certainly lead to talking about her…

But Soma found himself unable to deny that he needed to get these feelings out in the open somehow, before it could consume him for good. And seeing as how the conversation with his father didn't provide much clarity, he figured it couldn't hurt to try explaining it to his friend as well.

"It's… yeah, we talked about her…"

"S-so… w-what happened?"

"It's… well…"

As he thought of a somewhat satisfying way to tell her about the most recent events, he didn't take note of her already approaching him with a tray in her hands.

It was not until after the pleasant aroma of sautéed chicken and vegetables filled his nostrils that he realized how long it had actually taken him to come up with a decent explanation, and how long she must have been waiting for him to speak up again. It only added to his guilt.

Sheepishly taking the tray out of her hands, he gestured for the bluenette to go take a seat at the table, a simple sign that he was ready to answer her questions now. And she understood, stepping aside wordlessly as she glanced in his direction and flashed that warm smile of hers. Patient as always.

For the second time, Soma hated himself for comparing the one now sitting before him to the one probably crying herself to sleep this very second. He hated that, once again, no smile, or blush, could catch his attention as quickly as _hers_ did. The way _her_ soft lips curved up whenever she wasn't able to hide her amusement lingered in his head for far longer than what he considered healthy, and Soma knew that there must be more to it than just admiring a pretty face. That much he had learned from his father.

"Okay, eh… the thing is… I'm sure you noticed how I couldn't seem to focus on anything lately and, well… it's sorta because of her… She's in my head wherever I go, or whatever I do, and I still have no clue why. Seeing as my cooking got worse with each passing day, I figured it was time to go ask Dad for some advice, ya know? I thought about how worried you and the others were, so… I guess I had to change something."

He decided not to mention the kisses they shared, or that big argument he had with her, feeling like they were details the bluenette didn't need to know.

"Apparently, Nakiri had something to discuss with the old man as well, so… we ended up going together. Remember how she would space out on us each time we talked to her, or how she woke up in the middle of the night a few days ago? Apparently, she was having nightmares on a regular basis, and… I still can't believe she never told any of us about it! I found out that these dreams were partly the reason she wanted answers that only Dad could give her, but… what she learned was not what she'd expected, so now she's… she's…"

He stopped himself, uncertain of how to describe the heiress' current state properly. Trying, and failing, to find the right words he just sighed in frustration.

"Anyway, I know I can help her with this, I have to, but… I'm not sure how, let alone if she would even let me."

"W-why wouldn't she?"

Her voice failed her at the end, as if trying to stiffen a sniff. He abruptly glanced up from his sauté, shock written all over his face as he saw that shattered look in her eyes.

"H-hey, hey, it's alright, Tadokoro. I'll fix this, I promise you. Nakiri will be fine, and I… I'm sure I'll figure something out. There's no reason for you to cry, alright?"

"T-that's not…"

He never thought he would see that forced smile ever again, not after what happened the last time he did. Challenging Chef Shinomiya Kojiro to a food battle had definitely not been one of his brightest ideas back then, but even so, he had to jump into the cold water for his friend. And if someone asked him today, he would say that it had been worth it, and that he would do it again without hesitation. He never had siblings of his own, yet in a way, Tadokoro somehow managed to become a sister figure for him, someone he would take care of, encourage to do their best, talk to whenever he felt down…

But this particular look she gave him right now said something else entirely, and Soma realized he was actually a bit scared to find out what exactly it was.

"N-never mind… I-I guess my concern for Nakiri-san just got the better of me after all. Don't… d-don't worry about it, Soma-kun."

Somehow he doubted that, but didn't say anything out of respect for her wish to pretend like she wasn't sad over something entirely different.

"A-and as for your plan to… to help her. M-maybe it would be best to just leave her alone for a while? I-I mean, from what it sounds like she heard something she had trouble c-coming to terms with, right? My mother told me once that… s-sometimes people need time for themselves to sort out whatever it is that's putting a damper in their mood. It could be just what Nakiri-san needs right now as well, don't you think? Although I don't exactly know any details, I can tell that it's quite serious… right? You… y-you can't even make a relaxed face like you usually do when something's wrong."

He had to smile at that, her close observation astonishing him for a second before he composed himself. She was right, he couldn't be relaxed right now.

"No… not this time."

Perhaps he should consider giving the blonde some time before doing anything else. Although, thinking back, he couldn't remember a moment when he hadn't been surrounded by people who helped him get through his own grief. The time around his mother's death had been the worst of his life, and Soma wished it could have been this easy to get over something so… crushing.

'I hope that's all it takes this time…'

Lost in thought, he once again didn't notice Tadokoro standing up and walking towards the exit of the kitchen, wiping her golden orbs as she did so. She stopped at the doorframe, eyes barely dry when she turned her head to look at him. He was surprised, but other than that, he didn't feel any different from just a moment ago, his heart still conflicted on what to do and his brain remaining a tangled mess- full of thoughts he didn't want to have right now. He failed at opening up to his friend, and now it was too late to try again as she had to leave as well eventually.

Maybe Nakiri had been right; he really was bad at telling people how he felt…

"S-Soma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"A-about that other thing…, don't… don't worry about it too much. You'll know w-why you think of her so often when the time comes. B-but if it helps you… I'd say you're in the right direction o-of figuring it out. Keep… just keep trusting your instinct and you should be getting your answer soon."

"What, really? You think so?"

"Y-yes. Don't worry! You got this! Y-you're Soma-kun after all… you can do anything, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Tadokoro. I'll see ya when you get back, alright? Have a nice holiday!"

She smiled, genuine yet somewhat bittersweet in his eyes.

"You too!"

And with that, she left him alone in the kitchen, almost running out as soon as her last words were spoken. He didn't know what got her so riled up all of a sudden, but Soma found that perhaps this wasn't the best time to think about that as well, seeing as his brain was slowly but surely reaching its limit, unable to add another question to the list of all the things that remained unanswered.

Patience.

He wasn't so sure he still had any of that left…

Looking down again, his eyes found the sauté placed before him on the table. It had to be cold by now, but who was he to complain when all he had been cooking lately were egg dishes? With _her_ smiling face watching him…

Another sigh escaped his lips as he sat back down and stared blankly at the food before him.

'I really hope that's all it takes…'

…

It was foolish of him to think he would get at least some shuteye last night, the dark circles under his reddened eyes proving that fact the moment he stood in front of the mirror hanging in the men's bathroom.

Despite having slept for less than two hours, Soma felt surprisingly better compared to how he did the previous day. Something in his gut told him that, today, things would be a lot calmer, not only because most of the students would be on vacation over the summer break, making the school look emptier than it really was, but also because he came to the conclusion that his blue haired friend had a point, that he indeed should let Nakiri be for a while. At least until he came up with the perfect way to cheer her up again.

Not seeing her would also give him the optimal opportunity to think some things through on his own, like what his father had wanted him to contemplate when they were having that oddly serious talk two nights ago.

But he didn't know where to start. His mind drew a blank each time he tried to decipher what this strange feeling inside his chest was whenever he saw her. The wish to just shrug everything off was unimaginably high, though Soma realized that his father's words made kind of sense, that they were true no matter what he told himself. If it felt good, why would he go out of his way to get rid of them?

' _Well then, let me ask you this; would those feelings actually be a hindrance to your cooking or rather beneficial? You have to decide that for yourself first before you can start climbing two stairs at once…'_

That, he would love to know as well.

The conversation had pretty much ended with him shaking his head like a helpless child, not having a suitable answer to satisfy the old man.

He supposed, he had no choice but to just wait and see how his cooking turned out when she wasn't near him, and based on that, he would hopefully find the right course of action. That should be enough, right?

With that new determination within him, and the sense of ease he had been missing for the last couple of days, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and took a quick shower. All the while, feeling at least a bit relieved that he had finally been able to form a half decent plan in his head; even if said plan wasn't exactly foolproof, it was still better than wandering around aimlessly in the dark all the time.

With that in mind, Soma's enthusiasm increased, to the point where he thought he could go and try to cook again in one of the kitchens he had been in yesterday. His fingers were practically itching to create a unique dish, something without eggs. For some reason he was optimistic this time, thinking that perhaps today his luck would change, for either the worse or the better remained to be seen though.

However, right now, as he managed to smile to himself while throwing the towel he had wrapped around his waist to the side, the young chef didn't know that he would come to regret his optimism pretty quickly…

…

It was when he stood in the dormitory's small parking lot, staring at the blue motorbike in front of him for presumably five minutes or more that Soma decided to take a different road to his destination this time, which compelled him to walk. A need for a change of pace, his mind suggested.

With that, he put his bike keys away again, turned around, and slowly strolled down the road towards the school's main campus with a fire in his eyes and high expectations in his heart.

It would work this time… it had to.

He would be able to cook freely, just like he used to before a certain blonde had found her way inside his head, confusing him to no end without even doing anything special.

But not today.

Like they said; out of sight, out of mind… right?

He was confident. With what he was about to create in a short while, the young chef even felt motivated enough to make the heiress taste his food in hopes of it getting her at least a small step further towards recovery, the way his Tempura don did.

It was not until after Soma was about to enter the massive building at the other end of campus that he noticed two people walking in his direction rather quickly. As he turned his head curiously to see who it was, the fine hairs on his neck started to rise with each step they took, one looking quite angry and the other more than concerned.

What is going on?

"There you are, Yukihira Soma!"

"Nakiri? Arato? What's up? You guys were looking for me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, buddy! Where the hell is my cousin?"

His heart stopped and his eyes widened. A sudden dread spread inside him, making him break into cold sweat under the gentle sun.

What…?

"I-I don't get it, why are ya asking me?"

"Because you were the only person who accompanied her in that stupid trip she went on two days ago! You know what happened and why she has not acted like her usual self ever since. Now, I will ask you one last time, where is Erina?!"

The white haired girl seemed beyond furious, her jaw clenching dangerously and her red eyes filled with rage. He was certain that if looks could kill, he would be dead a hundred times over.

"Wait… y-you mean she's… not at home?"

"Would I be asking you if she was? Stop avoiding the subject and give me an answer already! I won't repeat myself."

"I-I…"

Risking a quick glance to the pinkette next to her, he noted how stiff she was, head kept down as if trying not to draw any sort of attention to the fact that she was also there. Her behavior was more than a bit suspicious in his opinion, her face telling him that she felt indeed guilty about something. Couldn't Alice see that?

"The driver left us right in front of the mansion… I even saw her go in. She couldn't have… left."

The word stung in his throat, a different kind of fear he wasn't acquainted with took over all his senses as soon as he said it. He didn't know what this was about, but Soma had the feeling it wouldn't leave him alone for a while. Not until he made sure she was still here…

"So… what you're saying is… you haven't seen her at all after that?"

Alice' demeanor switched from furious to desperate in a matter of seconds, her eyes closing, and her shoulders falling in defeat.

"Can you at least tell me where she went in the first place? What happened to her?"

"I-I… I wish I could, but… sorry, Nakiri, it's not my place to talk to you about that…"

He had thought about it at first, but then his own guilty conscious kicked in and he was left without any other options. How could he just go ahead and give away what his father had revealed to them as if it was nothing?

"Not you too, Yukihira, give me a break!"

"…What?"

"Hisako here said the exact same thing! Apparently Erina confessed everything to her last night and asked her not to tell anyone."

With both hands placed on her hips, she sent a glare towards the quiet girl, causing her to flinch visibly. From what it looked like, Arato was conflicted whether to betray the blonde's trust or continue to stay silent and let their friends worry about her. He could read in her eyes that she had no idea on what to do, that she was in full knowledge of how much her answer would make an impact should she actually decide to talk.

In a way, he could understand how she felt, he wouldn't have wanted to break a promise to one of his close friends either, but in this case, he was rather tempted to take Alice's side. They needed a clue, at the very least, and she was the only person who could give them one.

"Honesty, I'm starting to feel like this is all just some sort of sick joke to you. She's my cousin, for crying out loud! If anyone deserves to know what's wrong with her, it's me! C'mon guys, say something, I'm freaking out here!"

"I-I'm truly sorry, Miss Alice, I… I really can't…"

Now he was starting to panic as well, the cold shivers intensifying with each shallow breath he took.

His heart told him that there was more to the story than just the blonde's sudden disappearance, something very crucial, something he was sure he would most definitely not be prepared for.

He looked at Alice, saw the flicker of hurt in her red eyes before she turned her back to them, and stormed off.

"Fine then, have it your way! I'll find Erina and ask her what her deal is myself!"

He waited for the girl to be out of earshot before turning towards Arato again, his voice shaking as he struggled to form his next words.

"S-so she's r-really…"

Without wasting any more time, Soma ran after Alice with the same objective in mind. He needed to find the heiress immediately, his heart reaching the limit of what he could withstand, warning him about the consequences if he indeed didn't find her right now. However, a quick hand on his shoulder prevented him from taking a step forward, his movements stopped by none other than the loyal pinkette herself.

"You… you shouldn't go, Yukihira."

"What? Why not?"

"Look… I know everything that happened between you two, a-and I don't… I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go look for her."

"…You know where she is, don't you?"

Her expression showed a certain discomfort, eyes darting from left to right with the intention to avoid direct contact with his amber ones.

'Of course she would know…'

He waited impatiently for what felt like hours before she finally gazed up at him, lips parting to give him the information that would make his blood run cold.

"She… she's going to leave soon, Yukihira."

Nothing was said for the next couple of minutes, the words reached his brain way too slowly for him to make any sense of it, and he knew, lowering his head and looking blankly at the ground didn't help matters either.

Yet he couldn't do much else at the moment, his mind empty, his ears deaf for anything that happened around him, and to top it off, his vision began to blur due to a bunch of memories suddenly flashing in front of his eyes.

The times they had shared laughing, the times they had shared arguing, the times they supported each other in their own ways to overcome the challenges in front of them. All of it came back to him in those silent seconds he stared at a random dot on the asphalt underneath him.

She would leave them?

She would leave… him?

As the meaning behind these words finally hit him, Soma felt his head spinning dangerously.

This can't be happening. He won't let her walk out of his life. How could he? She was too important to him, his motivation, his destination, his obstacle, his… friend? Somehow, that didn't sound right anymore. Was she really still his friend? After what had transpired between them? He doubted it.

Still, he couldn't accept this cruelty she was about to put him through, it wasn't fair for her to just get up and leave without so much as a word. Aside from the fact that he would miss her terribly, he felt like there was something else inside him that refused to be without her. She hadn't even said that his dishes were good yet!

"Would… you tell me what this is all about then?"

His mouth was too dry and his throat too scratchy to go above a whisper, yet Soma still managed to put his thoughts into a half decent sentence as he felt the need to see the blonde increasing drastically.

"I… Miss Erina means a lot to me, and, to be honest I… I-I don't want her to leave. Like you heard Miss Alice say, she hadn't been herself when you guys came back yesterday, so… the decision wasn't exactly made under the best conditions. But… as it is, I can't watch her suffer like this, she doesn't realize what her departure would do to all of us, or the school itself. Her grandfather would be devastated…"

He gulped audibly. Of course, Gramps would be worried sick if she were to leave, how couldn't he have thought of that?

"Which is why… I have no choice but to ask for your assistance. Even though she told me not to tell you anything, I feel like you're the only one who can help at this point. As much as I hate to say this, involving Senzaemon-dono would make matters worse, so you're the next best option."

Her eyes found his once more, a silent plead hidden within.

 _Stop her._

And that was all he needed to know.

Now more determined than ever, he nodded his agreement; a promise, which he sensed was redundant to say aloud, made between them.

There was only one thing left to find out before he would go.

"Where is she?"

"Not now, Yukihira. There's a specific time, and place she chose in order to avoid drawing too much attention to herself. You should wait until then."

"Are ya kidding me? Why would I wait when I can go talk some sense into her right now?"

"Trust me, she won't listen to you if you do it now! I'm betraying my best friend here, so don't make me regret this, Yukihira Soma! This isn't exactly easy for me, alright?"

He closed his mouth again, the objection dying on his tongue instantly. She had a point; going against Nakiri's word sure seemed to take a toll on her. That was another thing he hadn't considered, which he now felt quite guilty for. He knew, he would have felt the exact same way if it were him in her shoes.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, he turned around to face her again, figuring that an apology was in order before the silence would drive him up the wall even further.

"Yeah… I know. Sorry 'bout that, guess I got too carried away there, huh?"

"You could say that. Though, for what it's worth, I'm glad you showed at least some concern for her. That's a good start in the right direction."

"What d'ya mean?"

She sighed in exasperation as her head shook from left to right. If it weren't for the abnormally loud thumping in his chest, he would have sworn he heard her utter the words 'hopeless' and 'densest human being alive' under her breath. But since he couldn't be sure, it was left uncommented.

Things like that were irrelevant at the moment anyway, for he had much more important matters to focus on, like the soon to be departure of a certain blonde and how he would prevent her from doing so.

"Hey, eh… Arato? If you don't mind… could… you tell me what exactly it was that she talked to you about yesterday?"

"Why do you want to know? It could harm your cooking even more. Isn't that the whole reason you made her feel so incredibly guilty in the first place?"

The harshness in her tone caused the young chef to flinch, his own words now stinging bitterly as he was reminded of that night on the banquet hall's terrace. He now knew how much his speech had actually hurt her and no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to take them back.

"I-I didn't mean to! It's… I don't know… I honestly believed that…-"

A raise of her hand silenced him immediately, her eyes boring into his without mercy. She must have sensed his struggle to find the right thing to say, and chose to end the rambling before he would end up embarrassing himself, which he couldn't blame her for, considering he had no idea where he was going with this in the first place.

"Fine, I don't need to hear it. I just hope you won't stutter like this when talking to Miss Erina…"

A second sigh escaped her lips as she gestured for him to follow her inside the building he had intended to cook in half an hour ago.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to fill you in on what we talked about. Just remember that everything you're going to hear is confidential, meaning that no one is to find out about Miss Erina's personal affairs."

"Arato, do you seriously believe I would do something like that?"

His voice was low, its tone showing that he wasn't going to tolerate any further insults, no matter who they came from.

Looking her dead in the eye, he could see the instant regret appearing on her face. She didn't intend to upset him more than he already was, he knew that, but there was a line between what needed to be made clear and what went without saying. To him, she had crossed that line, whether it was intentional in a moment of grief or by pure accident, he wasn't sure, but it definitely had hurt his pride regardless.

"I-I'm sorry, Yukihira… it's been a long day."

"Hey, no worries. I understand."

They shared a small smile despite the circumstances, and continued to search for an empty classroom… or kitchen, whichever came first.

Along the way, Soma felt his heart starting to beat out of control, the shivers never stopped running down his spine, and the memories filling his mind to the point where he found himself vividly reliving each moment he had with the blonde heiress. The number of times she had unknowingly given him a deeper reason to perform better, to surpass his own expectations of a new dish. And with the most recent events in mind, Soma started to wonder whether the amount of panic he felt right now was even justified or not.

Was he allowed to get in her way if she truly wished to leave?

After all, his father had done it, and still managed to be known all around the globe, though for completely different reasons…

'No, I won't let her go, I can't…'

And with that thought, he silently followed the pinkette through the empty hallway with an uneasiness he had yet to understand the meaning of.

…

At about nine in the evening, the red-headed chef stood next to the large gate of their dorm, hidden behind a tree and staring intently at the black Bentley currently parked in the middle of the road a short distance away.

Just as Arato predicted, the blonde had come here to get a few things from her room before heading straight to the airport… or train station, whichever she chose. For him, either one of those words left a bitter taste in his mouth, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he placed a shaky hand above it.

He couldn't let that happen, there was no way Nakiri was going to leave him.

Anxious, and filled with concern, he waited for her to come out, counting the seconds that passed without taking his eyes from the road.

After a few more minutes, he finally spotted two figures slowly approaching the gate. His movements were halted when suddenly Isshiki's voice filled the silence around them, a deep sadness that Soma was not familiar with was radiating from it.

Didn't Arato say that no one knew about Nakiri's departure?

"Are you really sure about this, Nakiri-kun? Leaving the school is a pretty big step, you know. Perhaps a simple vacation over the summer break would be just as efficient to get your mind off things, don't you agree?"

"I-I know how all of this looks, a-and I'm truly sorry about that. However, as much as I hate to say this…, with the state I'm in now… there is just no way I could attend this school, let alone direct it. I don't… want to disappoint any of you, but I have no reason to go on anymore. A simple vacation won't solve anything…"

By now, they were standing right next to the redhead, who was unable to believe what his ears were telling him, the hammering in his chest increasing with each word the heiress said. She sounded so lost, so sad, so broken…

Was this even the same girl that had wanted him to fail at the start of their first year?

No way.

There was nothing left of that harsh, haughty, princess from one year ago. The one before him looked like she was drowning in her sorrow with no way of escape.

His heart ached for her…

"A-anyway, thanks for keeping this to yourself, Isshiki- senpai, I really appreciate it."

"No, no, don't thank me. It's the least I can do when you're looking so down in the dumps. But… allow me the indulgence to tell you something before you go. We're all going to miss you terribly. And, I don't know if you're aware of this, but… there is a certain young man who will be utterly heartbroken about this. Although he doesn't realize it quite yet, deep down Soma-kun knows that you mean a lot to him. Wouldn't you at the very least consider talking to him one last time before you go? Maybe he could-"

"No. I'm sorry, but… there is nothing I have left to say to him. It's for the best if he continues his studies without any interruption, without further disturbances… My father's recent actions have done more than enough of that as it is; he shouldn't be put through a similar amount of trouble by me either."

"Alright then… even though I don't agree with you, and it saddens me to see the Rebel Alliance's strongest pair part like that, I can't force you to do something that doesn't seem right to you. I just wish you would think things over and not rush with your decision."

"I-I… I'm… I can't… Take care of yourself, Isshiki-senpai. Tell everyone that I will miss them, and… please watch over him for me, would you? Knowing Yukihira, he'll probably get himself into another situation without even noticing it."

"Will do… I'm sure we'll meet again someday, Nakiri-kun. Until then, I wish you the best. And thank you for everything you did for this dormitory, we wouldn't be here without you."

With that, their upperclassman made his way back through the gate, leaving the heiress behind. Her hand circled around the handle of a small trolley placed on the ground beside her before she hesitantly walked towards the car that waited for her in the distance.

Still a bit dizzy from what he had overheard just now, Soma stepped in front of the tree, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face as she passed him by.

"So you have nothing left to say to me, huh? Don't you think that sounds a bit too anticlimactic after all that's happened to us? C'mon, Nakiri."

She froze, her legs glued to the ground, unable to move any further. Her body turned around in a way that made him think she was going to faint right then and there, and if it weren't for the darkness surrounding them, he would have believed her face was paling with each passing moment. Like she was confronting a ghost that came back to haunt her or something, and even as he stood there, gazing into her shocked eyes, he found that he couldn't blame her for it. She had counted herself safe, with only two people knowing her intentions, whereas one of them was her best friend and the other a quite trustworthy person in nature, it had looked like she could actually get away with what she was planning.

Her lips parted, as if intending to reply, but closed once again when his stare intensified, silently asking what the hell she is thinking about?

"I expected better from you, Nakiri. What's this about? Do you really think you can just get up and leave without saying anything to any of us?"

He was well aware of the fact that he had to choose his words wisely, or else she would disappear from his life without even so much as giving him a second glance. And yet… Soma couldn't stop the sheer force of his emotions, boiling over and threatening to burn anything in sight. He was worn out, defeated by his own feelings. He needed to let all of this pent up stress out in one way or another, he had to let her know how much it pained him to see her with a little suitcase in hand, how lonely he felt despite her standing right in front of him. It was unbearable.

"Wha… w-what are you doing here, Yukihira?"

"You're all packed and ready to leave the academy, yet you still ask me what I'm doing here? C'mon Nakiri, you can't be serious."

"I-I… I don't understand. H-how did you…"

"Alright… don't freak out now, but… I had Arato tell me the whole story."

"What?"

For a second he thought he saw something flashing in her amethyst eyes, something he would recognize no matter how dark the night sky was.

Annoyance.

The primary trait she tended to direct at none other but the red-headed chef himself.

He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or disturbed by this though…

"Hey, relax, would ya? She only did it because she was worried about you and wanted to help."

"How would telling you about my departure be of any help to me?"

"Nakiri… Look, I know things are tough right now, but… I know you're not the kind of person who gives up without a fight, are you? I told you I would be behind you, a-and listen whenever you need me to, so you… you don't have to go. What can possibly be solved by leaving, huh?"

"It is not about solving anything, it's about… Why would you even care? Just let it go already, I don't want your help, nor do I need it, alright? This is something I have to do alone, so respect my decision and leave me be!"

She intended to turn back around again, the wind blowing through her hair with an intensity that forced her to close her eyes, as if denying the fact that it seemed like not even nature itself wanted her to go.

Meanwhile, Soma used this delayed action to his advantage, grasping her soft hand in fear before tugging lightly to get her to look at him again.

"Don't ask me why I care, I just do. You can't leave like that, Nakiri, it's not who you are."

"How could you possibly know anything about me?"

"I know that you're stronger than this. I know that you love what you do here, even though it's challenging. You live to overcome obstacles. I know that because I feel the same way, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to run away from all this and quit having fun with everyone else at this school, no matter what happens. And don't start denying the fact that you do have fun when we're all hanging out together."

She flinched at the sincerity in his voice, the truth behind his words hitting both of them equally hard.

He hadn't thought about that before, but now that he had blurted it out the way he did, there was nothing he could do to unsee the obvious. They were similar in so many ways that it was almost comical he had never paid attention to it before.

"L-like I said, this is something I must do, s-so don't interfere. E-even if I wanted to stay, there is no way I could, not anymore…"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Do you honestly believe after what I did to my mother I deserve to take her rightful place as the academy's headmaster? How could Grandfather give me that position when he knew that I… t-that I-I…"

"…So your best bet is to run away? Seriously?"

"What do you want me to do, Yukihira? Come to your room and pour my heart out like before? Do you honestly believe it would be that easy this time? I hate to break it to you, but some things can't be solved just by eating one of your ridiculous dishes!"

Her voice was loud yet shaky, her eyes filled with pain as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. There had been only one time he had seen Nakiri look like this, and it was not a pleasant memory. Witnessing how her father gave her the cold shoulder that day on the rooftop in Hokkaido had caused his stomach to clench in utter disgust and loathing, to the point where he had no choice but to intervene in order to at least prevent more tears from running down her cheeks. He hadn't liked watching the heiress suffer back then, and he's sure that he hates it even more now. He just wanted to erase her sorrow, to make her remain by his side…

But… how could he make her understand that what she was about to do would have terrible consequences? Not only for Totsuki, but for herself and for him…

"I-I don't know. We'll find another way. You don't have to leave, Nakiri."

"…Why? Why would you go out of your way to help me again? I don't think it's accurate to call us friends anymore, so why do you keep on insisting that I should stay?!"

"Well, b-because I… it's…"

He sighed, feeling the same lump threatening to stick in his throat as he had this afternoon when Arato had asked him a similar question.

Was it really normal for someone to have this much trouble revealing their feelings?

"Y-you… I-I haven't… even made you say that my food is delicious yet…"

What?

Where did that come from?

He watched with growing horror how her eyes started to lose all emotion as she closed her mouth in understanding. She turned around swiftly, her back now facing him and her expression well hidden.

"I see… Well if that is all it takes to get rid of you, then so be it… Your food is delicious, Yukihira Soma, it always has been. Rest assured my opinion has never differed from anyone else's, so there is no need for you to seek my approval anymore. Now please leave me alone already."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were his ears deceiving him or something?

The girl that he tried to impress countless of times with his cooking just offhandedly commented the words that he longed to hear. This couldn't be right… she couldn't give in that easily. There was no way she meant what she said, the monotony in her voice clearly indicated that she didn't. Yet Soma was still somewhat awestruck for a moment, his heart beating with joy before clenching with disappointment. It didn't exactly help that there was another foreign feeling getting mixed with all the others. He felt more than just disappointment, he felt… unsatisfied? Heartbroken? Or perhaps… agitated?

He didn't know, but something told him that if he had more time to think about it, he would solve this mystery no problem. The only catch was; he had no time right now.

"Don't do that, Nakiri."

"Don't do what, tell you the truth? This is what you have wanted from me all along, isn't it? Your objective is completed, and now you have no reason to annoy me anymore, which means… it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"I-I don't… want you to go."

"I… I-I have to. You said it yourself that you want to stay away from me because, apparently, I'm bad for your growth as a chef. If you think about it, I'm doing you a favor here. This should fix all of the problems I've caused you."

"You can't seriously be thinking that. What about your grandfather? Or the school? What about your own future? Have you given any thought to that when you came up with this stupid idea?"

"I-I… can't look at Grandfather the same way anymore. With what I did… he must be hurting even more than I am about the loss of his precious daughter. I may not remember my mother, but he does, and I'm surely not making things easier for him by taking her place. It's not fair to anyone…"

"That's bullshit. You wanna know when Gramps will really be upset? The moment he finds out that his beloved granddaughter left the institution without even saying anything to him. He'll probably blame himself for allowing you to talk to my dad in the first place, and nothing else. You guys are family, and he loves you. So don't start thinking differently now, got it?"

"I'm sorry, but… there is no way he…"

"God damn it, Nakiri, why do you have to be so stubborn all the time? What happened was not your fault, so you have no reason to blame this all on yourself! Don't carry this weight alone!"

She didn't answer him right away, her silence tugging at his heartstrings the longer he stared at her coated back.

With each breath he forced himself to take, Soma slowly began to realize that he was fighting a losing battle. No. He had already lost the moment he had found out what the heiress was planning to do.

Tadokoro had been wrong, giving her time to herself would only be worse for her. And for him. He couldn't let her be alone…

Trying to clear his vision, he rubbed continuously over his eyes, wishing that they wouldn't continue to mist over like that. There had to be more he could say, more he could do to make her see that he didn't want to lose her. But what?

He hated not being able to think straight whenever she was involved, he despised not keeping his cool around her, he loathed feeling helpless every time she was sad… It pained him more than he'd care to admit.

"I'm sorry, Yukihira… I… I-I need to sort this out somehow, and leaving is the only option that gives me the freedom to do that. I-I… I have hurt too many people as of late, s-so I have to-"

As she turned around to look him in the eyes again, her words were stuck in her throat, a sharp intake of air the only sound reaching his ears.

What she saw before her was something he knew she hadn't witnessed before, so he couldn't really blame her for having such a strong reaction.

Because right now, Yukihira Soma was bowing his upper body so low, he had no chance of seeing her face, even if he wanted to. His eyes were closed shut, a fear radiating from him that he was certain she could sense as well. But… he didn't give a damn. If bowing was what it took to make her stay then bow down he shall, no longer caring about the confused state of his mind. He had a point to make, and she needed to understand what he wanted from her.

"Please… don't say stuff like that again. I don't… I'm not sure I would be alright if you leave like that. Totsuki won't be the same without you, s-so please, Nakiri… don't go."

Another few minutes passed without her saying anything, or him moving an inch.

He started to panic at the sudden sound of footsteps echoing in his ears, scared beyond words that she would be on her way towards the waiting car again while he had kept his head low and his eyes closed. That would mean he had ultimately failed…

"P-please raise your head, Yukihira. This doesn't suit you."

Hesitantly, he opened one eye at a time as if not believing that she indeed stood right in front of him instead of moving far out of his reach.

The first thing he noted were her shoes, then her long, slender legs inside a pair of designer jeans, and eventually his eyes landed on her face, the sad smile she gave him delivering a message that, for some reason, her eyes didn't seem to agree with.

He smiled in return, not sure what that message was just yet.

"You're one to talk. This behavior doesn't fit you either, ya know."

"Yes… I suppose that is true. I-I still don't understand why you felt like you had to do that though. Did Hisako tell you that I have a problem of turning people down when they go that far as to bow their heads in order to convince me of something they believe in?"

"Eh… actually, no… not quite."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing how to tell her that he was acting out of desperation at the moment.

"So… you can't refuse a request from someone the second they bow to you? Who would have known?"

"I-I guess so… It's a weakness I hadn't had the time to get rid of yet, so I make sure no one knows about it. But seeing as you happened to figure it out on your own, I think I have to work on that sooner than I have anticipated."

"So… that means… you're staying?"

He couldn't help the flicker of hope filling his voice, neither was he able to resist the urge to smile a little brighter than he had a few minutes ago when their eyes met again. Even in the dark, he could see a certain glint in those amethyst depths that told him not to let out a content sigh of relief just yet, the thought doing rather uncomfortable things to his stomach as the cold shivers threatened to come back with full force.

"No… not exactly…"

At that, his heart dropped once again, the smile vanishing from his face as soon as those disappointing words left her mouth. The message her eyes attempted to deliver now becoming painfully clear to him.

 _Please stop trying._

And he refused, just as stubborn as the princess herself was.

"I… I-I still have to get my head straight again, a-and I need some time on my own to do that. Away from Totsuki… I can't promise you to stay right now, but what I can do is at least tell you that… I won't leave for good. Maybe not sometime soon, but… I'll come back to take on the duty of headmaster, if Grandfather still wishes me to do so. To be honest, I never had planned to be gone forever to begin with, but… I feel like only time can tell when I'll be ready to set foot into this institution again. I'm sorry, Yukihira, I don't know if this appeases you or not. However, I can't offer you much else at the moment."

Her voice shook, as if ready to break anytime. She seemed conflicted yet unwavering in her decision. As dense as he could be sometimes, Soma sensed right away that it took all out of her to say this, that she had a hard time keeping it together despite the determination in her glistening eyes.

She was right; her promise to return was anything but appeasing to him, for he had wanted her to remain here, and not leave for who knows how long, then come back when perhaps he was no longer there. It sounded wrong to him, as much as he could understand her reasoning, he still felt troubled by all this.

He didn't want to understand, he didn't want her to go, he wanted… he had no idea what he wanted, but it sure wasn't this.

"So you're really leaving the school without Gramps knowing about it?"

"I-I couldn't bring myself to let him believe that I was a coward, so I… I left him a letter, asking for his consent. I just hope he'll forgive me…"

"And me… what am I supposed to do when you're gone? Who am I supposed to get to taste test my new dishes? Who is going to tell me that I need to improve, that I shouldn't be so overconfident all the time? Whose level am I going to try to reach now? I'm… you're the only one pushing me forward, Nakiri. I can't… I would feel your absence in every step I take, there'd be no one else I would want to impress, damn it!"

"Yukihira…"

Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape. He must have shocked her with what he said, and to his own surprise…, every part of it had been the truth. He had found a challenge in her from the moment they met. She had become his friend the longer they wasted time bickering instead of cooking. Their bond strengthened with each new side they discovered about each other. And now, it would all vanish… just like that…

"I-I'm sure you will be just fine. There are plenty more chefs out there who can help you thrive. You will meet so many new people, so many new talents that getting me to like your food won't be of any importance anymore. Trust me, the stronger they are, the better you will perform as well, so there is no need for you to worry about lagging behind. Like I said before, whether I approve of your cooking or not has barely any significance in your growth as a chef overall, so what I say shouldn't be important to you."

"And like I told you before, what you say is important to me. Going on without you here… it just feels wrong."

"Your friends will be right next to you, support you, and give you the right words of motivation to keep at it. I don't recall ever telling you to do your best before; one measly 'good luck' won't make any difference."

'But it did!'

"There'll always be one person missing…"

"After a while, that missing piece will be filled by new acquaintances and the longing will fade away from your memory, don't worry. You will be fine, I promise."

He lowered his head again, his bangs concealing his eyes so that he didn't have to look at her, the pain spreading from his heart over his entire body. It became harder and harder to breathe without allowing the tears to be set free- the first out of so many more to come, he was sure.

Why was she doing this to him?

Why couldn't she understand?

He never cried for things like that, never knew how attached he really was to her until she decided to throw it at his face by leaving him alone. Was this really the end of their story? 'The Rebel Alliance's best pair' as his upperclassman had stated earlier…

"My name."

"What?"

"You said it that night, remember? Can… can you do it again?"

"I-I don't… where did that even come from?"

"I was freaking out about it before. I thought it was out of character for you, and I didn't like it. But now… I want to make sure of something, s-so… could you do me this favor at least? Please…"

"I…"

Heaving a long sigh, she turned her gaze away from him, face reddening by the second.

"No… you have to look at me for that, Erina."

She hesitated for a moment. Her body stiffened as her eyes found his. The stars had started to come out, reminding him of a conversation they shared inside the Totsuki train cabin, by the window as they reached a clearing in Hokkaido. Soma was certain that in the future, even as he meets new people, there would be no other pair of eyes that could rival the way her deep amethysts shine right now. If it was because of the moment or based on something else, he couldn't tell...

"A-alright then, as you wish… S-Soma…"

There it was, the stopping of his heart for what felt like minutes before it started racing uncontrollably inside his chest. The same way it had that night before.

However, this time he didn't feel himself panicking, nor could he say that it sounded wrong to his ears. It was… overwhelmingly pleasing, addicting even. He liked how his name rolled off her tongue, he liked how she looked when she whispered it, he liked the way his heart did one summersault after another at watching her shy demeanor, probably because he isn't used to seeing this side of her. A side he wouldn't get the chance to further explore after tonight.

He wasn't sure why he enjoyed hearing her say his name. But for now, it had been satisfying enough to just know that he did, he supposed.

"Thanks… I think I have my answer."

"S-sure…"

They gazed into each other's eyes in silence, trying to memorize as much detail of their respective faces as possible. Neither of them wanted to let go of this moment, because the second they did, they knew it would be over.

Never in his life did Soma feel so miserable, so… weak.

The previous problem of Nakiri distracting him seemed now like a silly perspective of a boy trying to find excuses for avoiding a girl who had stirred his feelings. And he wished, oh, he so wished he had kept her close instead of pushing her away. He wished he could have done things differently, so that she had fewer reasons to be heartbroken, and perhaps even no reason to leave.

And now… he is not ready to say goodbye. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again, even if it was temporary. Never would he have imagined that this haughty princess could unleash so many emotions all at once inside him, not after he thought he had freed himself of them after his own mother had passed away.

It hadn't been easy then, and it sure wasn't now…

"So… is this...?"

"T-this is it…"

"And you're not changing your mind?"

"I… No. I'm not…

"Do… you know where you're heading from here?"

"I-I… I'm not quite sure, but… maybe Kamakura would be a good place to start. I think now is a good time to pay my respects."

He didn't dare to comment on that, the implication of what she was saying hitting too close to home for his liking. He understood right away what was located in Kamakura, knew what she intended to do there, and with each memory of his own mother's funeral, Soma felt himself wishing he could be by her side when she needs someone. Drying her tears alone will most certainly not be an easy task. He knew that from experience.

"I guess… I-I've avoided going there for long enough, so… Take care… Soma. I wish you the best as you go on."

He clenched his hands into fists as he whispered the words he would eventually come to hate.

"I'll miss you..."

"I-I-"

She sounded a bit taken aback, eyes widening as a small blush adored her face. The one that always made him feel fuzzy inside… Would it still be that way when they met again? For some reason he hoped so.

"... me too. But I'm sure we'll meet again, Yukihira Soma. Just keep doing your best, and don't lose your first seat to anyone, you hear? I will be disappointed if you do."

"There is no way in hell I'm giving up that seat! I haven't beaten you yet so come back soon or I'll search for you and show ya how much I have improved in a Shokugeki!"

"Alright then, I'll hold you to it!"

A small laugh was shared, another quick glance was thrown, and with one genuine grin, filled with so much more he could have said, Soma watched her turn around and walk on shaky legs towards the car. She looked back at him one more time when opening the door, her sad smile and the tears streaming down her face were the last things he saw before she got inside and closed the car door behind her, leaving nothing but a constantly growing emptiness within him.

As he stood there in the middle of the road, watching the Bentley drive into the night, getting smaller in the distance, the first tear started making its way down his left cheek.

And with that one tear descending to the ground, Soma knew… she wasn't going to come back.

* * *

Dammmnnnn, what a chapter, huh? And even though I know you will hate me for this, I still have to ask you… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS!

I swear to you this isn't the end of the story, but I can definitely promise you that this will be the end of the drama part (At least for my two adorable protagonists)!

They suffered enough, and I think now is as good a time as any to bring some light into their darkness, right?

Let me tell you guys, writing this chapter broke my heart ten times over, and I guess it didn't help much that I listened to some extremely sad music to set the mood either. Please let me know what you thought of it! Was it good, was it bad, was it perhaps even close to what you had predicted before- if you made predictions that is? I'd really love to know if you guys still enjoy the story and where it's going so far, so please let me know! I'm always so happy when I get to talk to you!

So until next time,

Take care!


	13. Chapter 13 Coping with a loss

Chapter 13: Coping with a loss

Heyyy there everyone, and welcome back to yet another chapter!

I'm soooo very grateful for all the adorable comments you sent me, it made me feel beyond happy that you guys are so invested in the story, and I really can't wait to share this chapter with you! I truly hope you'll like it, and give me feedback again, they are so nice, and I just love answering to every single one of you. You guys are seriously amazing, I can't tell you enough how thankful I am for all the kind words you wrote me! I just wish I could respond to all the guests too, you guys deserve a special thank you!

Of course, I can't forget my girl jellyann, who honestly stuck with me from the very beginning of this story! Thank you soooo very much, my friend, I'm so happy we were able to meet through this story, I love you my friend!

And my amazing friend, lamperouge rolo, who helps me with all my errors and gives me the most brilliant suggestions ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much for all your help, I can't even begin to describe how truly honored I am that we became friends here as well, you're so awesome, I love you so much!

Well, in any case, I think I've said enough for now, right? I'm sure you guys would like to know immediately what happens next in the story instead of reading my endless thank you messages, so… let's just jump right in, shall we?

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been two long weeks since she said her goodbyes to a certain red-haired chef, and only now did Nakiri Erina arrive at her destination. Kamakura, a town she avoided for almost 10 years falsely believing that she was heartlessly abandoned by someone eternally resting in the vicinity.

She had traveled to Hokkaido first. Impulsively taking a rather long detour to manage her emotions before setting foot in her mother's hometown. If she was asked to explain why, Erina would rather bite her own tongue off than admit that she was scared to go so soon after learning the truth about her childhood. She was simply terrified of completely breaking down and desperately asking for forgiveness in front of Nakiri Amelia's grave.

But, being the prideful person she was, Erina refused to acknowledge that. Instead, she told herself over and over again that it was only a matter of timing, since it would have been too crowded there if she had gone right away, due to families enjoying their first few weeks of the summer break together on the sandy beach. The risk of running into someone who might recognize her was quite lower this way in her eyes.

Why Hokkaido though, she had no idea.

The place didn't necessarily hold any fantastic memories, only her father's regime coming to mind when she had taken a walk through the busy streets. However, there had been something oddly calming about the atmosphere in Odori Park, something that gave her the feeling of not being alone, even though she hadn't talked to anyone since leaving the academy so abruptly. Which was why missed calls from Alice, Hisako, and even her grandfather had piled up on her smartphone over the past weeks, all of which she had ignored continuously as if they had never been there. The same goes for every text message and voice mail that was sent to her as well. She just felt that if she heard their voices or saw their messages, she would immediately give in to the temptation of running back home and pretending that none of this happened.

However, Erina knew for a fact that the point where she could return to being the high and mighty princess who was blissfully ignorant of the tragic incident has already passed and what's left of her Nakiri pride refuses to let her shattered, weak self be seen or heard by the family. Thus, she carried on without sending a single message that could assure them she's safe.

She needed more time to think.

And now that she is here in Kamakura, her luggage neatly placed right next to her on the marble floor of her grandfather's summer residence, she really wished she had enough courage to call at least someone, anyone, just to calm the raging storm of emotions rising within her.

Reaching for her phone, she stared at the black screen for a couple of seconds before putting it away again.

'What would I tell them anyway?'

Finally, unable to make up her mind, she shook her head in disappointment and stepped into the balcony, not even bothering to unpack.

There was no way she would stay here any longer than she needed to, so loading the large closet in the bedroom upstairs is a waste of time in her opinion.

She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

With the summer breeze gently blowing through her long hair, the heiress gazed towards the beautiful looking coastline, the sting in her heart slowly spreading all over her body the moment she spotted a small family taking a walk on the pavement right next to the beach. As much as she wanted to delay that painful trip to the graveyard even further, Erina knew there was no other option left from here on out. She had to do it eventually, and standing here, on the balcony of her mother's most favorite getaway spot, looking at people enjoying themselves in the sea, did not help ease her nerves in the slightest.

She had no excuses this time.

With one last deep inhale of the ocean breeze, she loosened her grip on the railing, not realizing she had been holding on to it so tightly, and made her way back inside.

There was no one else here, no staff working around the house, no chefs preparing meals in the kitchen, no drivers waiting outside for her to take her wherever she wanted. It's just her, empty rooms and a bunch of European furniture. Never had Erina thought she would come to hate the silence around her, never had she imagined the loneliness in her heart could actually be so crushing. She didn't want to admit it, not yet, but the longer she let her eyes wander around the empty house the stronger she felt certain people's absence. Like her family- or rather what was left of them-, and of course her new friends as well. Like _him_ …

It had only been two weeks, yet Erina already started to miss that ball of energy more than she would ever care to admit, her stubborn pride preventing her from getting nostalgic when his grinning face appeared in front of her vision every time she turned a corner, silently hoping he was hiding behind it.

It started in Hokkaido, became more frequent on the train and now, in her grandfather's estate, she's starting to believe that she's becoming downright delusional.

What was wrong with her?

Shaking her head for a second time, she quickly grabbed her purse, the small keys hanging next to the door, and her sunglasses before making her way out. Erina didn't want to risk taking another glance back, fearing the illusion of him standing in the brightly lit hallway might cause her to break down right then and there. It was pointless dwelling on such matters anyway when she knew he wouldn't come, wouldn't flash her that irritatingly charming grin which always seemed to put her mind at ease, wouldn't stare at her with those challenging amber eyes…

No, thinking about that certainly wouldn't do her any good.

But she couldn't help it either.

He was just everywhere, and Erina hated that she saw only him when she had far more important things to focus on. Like, what would she say to her mother once she reached the cemetery? Should she purchase some flowers before heading there? If so, what kind of flowers did Nakiri Amelia prefer? The heiress didn't even know if she had a favorite type.

The thought of not knowing what kind of person her mother was slowly but surely started to eat her up, making the heiress feel like all this guilt building inside her will drive her to insanity.

'I bet you could tell me what to do if you were here… Soma.'

Despite the anguish in her heart, Erina couldn't help but smile at the recollection of the redhead asking her to say his name, a rosiness spreading on her cheeks as she walked down the street.

She really did miss him…

Was that normal?

Before her mind could come up with any sort of answer, she was already standing in front of a floral shop, the closest one to her family's residence. The flowers didn't look perfect, but it would have to be enough for now, she supposed.

"Welcome, my lady, how may I help you?"

"I…"

All of a sudden, her mouth felt painfully dry, amethyst eyes shifting from left to right in search for a suitable bouquet of roses, or any other kind that was to her liking.

It was truly a sad thought that she had no idea what exactly her mother would have found beautiful. That the heiress had no other option but to choose based on her own preferences.

"Good afternoon. I-I would… like to have a bouquet of those white orchids over there, please."

"Ah, good eye! Those are the last ones I have left. A man stopped by not too long ago and bought almost all of them, saying that they were for a special someone he wanted to visit here in this town or something. He was quite a strange fella, very eccentric. I swear it made me shiver with uneasiness just to look at him, but whatever. I'm glad I get to lay my eyes on someone much more beautiful now…"

He chuckled to himself, seemingly forgetting about the blonde still waiting for him to prepare her purchase. She didn't understand what he was talking about, nor did she care who exactly it was he referred to. All Erina wanted was to buy the orchids and leave this shop before her heart would jump right out of her chest. She felt sorry that she couldn't be at least a bit nicer to the handsome young man, who didn't seem to be much older than she was, but Erina just couldn't find it in herself to pretend like she was happy about his compliment when she had entirely different things on her mind.

"So… I've been working here for quite a while, and… eh, I never saw you passing this street before. Are ya on vacation?"

"Well… I guess you could say that…"

"Really? That's awesome! Kamakura has a lot of great spots for tourists, ya know! Have ya ever been here before?"

"No, not exactly."

"What? Then you gotta check out the beach! It's honestly the best place ever!"

He enthusiastically told her about more areas she apparently 'had to see' at some point, which was why Erina refrained from interrupting him in any way, not having the heart to let all of her pent up frustration out on him. He looked like a nice person, and she had no right to ruin his day, even though the occasional flirting caused her left eyebrow to twitch with annoyance every now and then.

"By the way, may I ask what you are buying these for, my lady? Don't tell me it's for your crush or something!"

"N-no, eh, they are for… for my mother."

"Oh…, yeah, of course. That's really thoughtful! I'm sure she will be very happy once she sees these beauties here. If I were to do that, I bet you my mom would end up having a heart attack."

"W-why is that?"

"Well… I guess you could say that I never really given stuff like that much thought while growing up. And starting now seems kinda weird, ya know?"

"Yeah… I think I understand how you feel. It will be my first time bringing her flowers too."

"Seriously? Damn, we're a match made in heaven, eh beauty?"

He sent her a playful wink, one that left her completely unaffected as she shrugged it off.

"Not on your life."

"Sassy… I like it! Well, in that case, I'll be putting extra effort into this one now, since it's the first bouquet of flowers your mother is gonna receive from ya and all!"

'I should have looked for a different shop.'

"Yeah, eh… thanks…"

"Alright then. That would be 8940 yen, dearest."

Nodding her head, Erina was preparing to take out her wallet when suddenly a thought popped up in her mind. A thought so silly, she wished she didn't have it at this very moment.

"H-hey, eh…?"

"Oh right! Call me Masamune, sweetheart!"

"Right, Masamune-san… I-if it's not too forward of me to ask… c-could you tell me i-if the price is… maybe… negotiable?"

She knew it was stupid, knew there would be no way she could do something like that here, so why was she still trying?

All because the image of a certain redhead was standing right next to the young vendor, his bright smile so full of encouragement, she had practically no choice but to ask. It wasn't really him, she was well aware of that, yet Erina still somehow allowed herself to bask in the imagination of him being there, as she always had ever since she left the academy, even if it was for only a second.

And right now, that image caused her mind to slip, tempting her to reach out and touch what couldn't be touched, to feel what couldn't be felt because in reality, there was nothing but cold air underneath her fingers. And just as abruptly as it came, the smiling face and spiky red locks vanished the moment Masamune took a step to the left in order to get a better look at her.

"What? I'm sorry, beauty, but, are you okay? There is no neighborhood in all of Kamakura where you could possibly negotiate over something, let alone succeed."

"Oh… o-of course not, what am I thinking? I-I'm sorry to have bothered you with such a stupid question."

"Sure… Where did that even come from?"

"I-I… i-it's not important."

With shaky fingers, the heiress handed him the money, subconsciously glancing to either side and making sure no one was there this time.

This was starting to get out of control- the strong beating of her heart, her thoughts, her loneliness, just everything in general about Yukihira Soma did not make the least bit of sense to her. The same thing happened in Hokkaido as well. How did she manage to survive for two weeks there?

"Thanks. Come again any time, I'll be here waiting for you, my beauty. I hope your mother likes the orchids!"

"T-thank you."

With that, Erina walked towards the nearby bus stop, cradling the fresh flowers with her left arm and checking the schedule on her backup phone using her free hand. As she sat down on the bench, however, the memories of her trip to Yukihira, which began with a bus ride as well, started flashing back. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to clear up her mind. After a few minutes, her responsible side kicking in out of habit more than anything, she abruptly stood back up.

'This won't do.'

Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, she heaved a long sigh before a determined look crossed her eyes.

'I need to pull myself back together.'

The navigation app showed that from where she was right now to the cemetery is approximately 7-kilometers. It seemed to be quite a long walk for the Totsuki princess who usually has a driver at her beck and call. But as per usual, her pride and stubbornness won, causing her to flip her hair the way she used to do before all of this happened. Refusing to subject herself further to the torture of relieving her recent memories with Soma and to calm down her raging nerves about the visit as well, she decided not to take the bus.

'I can walk that far… right?'

…

There it was.

After what felt like hours on her feet, with nothing particular in sight, Erina finally stood in front of the small cemetery's gate.

People were coming and going, walking right past her with tears glistening in their eyes.

Here, the atmosphere seemed to have changed significantly.

Almost two hours ago, she had been surrounded by loud laughter and happy smiles as she passed by the town square, but now, there was nothing but silence and devastated faces all around.

And she had a similar look on her face.

Standing here, probably the closest she would be able to get to her mother's grave for the time being, made her feel incredibly nauseous all of a sudden. Erina didn't know exactly why she was so afraid of opening this gate and going inside, but something in her stomach told her that her mother wouldn't want her to come and pay her respects after refusing to do so for nearly ten years.

Wouldn't it be completely insensitive to ask for forgiveness when she couldn't even remember all the suffering she had caused Nakiri Amelia in the first place?

What could Erina possibly have to say to make this right again, to ease the crushing guilt growing inside her?

Her brain suggested just going in and seeing how it would turn out, but… her pounding heart and shivering body seemed to downright reject such a proposal, refusing to move an inch forward as slim fingers gripped the bars of the gate even tighter than before.

'Stop being so scared, you can do this. It's just a cemetery. Keep it together… Mother wouldn't be- s-she wouldn't be…'

"Oh my, what's wrong? Are you alright, girl?"

The sudden voice caused Erina to jump, her hands releasing the bars immediately as she whirled around to see a black haired woman in her mid- or probably late fiftieths standing right next to her. She wore a kind yet exhausted smile on her face, brown eyes shining with what looked like concern… or pity, considering their location. Whichever it was, it didn't matter to her though because at this point, whether she liked it or not, the heiress couldn't tell these two emotions apart anymore, and it only made her feel more pathetic than she already did.

"There is no reason for you to shed tears, child, we all have to part from our loved ones one day. Just think of it this way, they're in a much better place now, never feeling hunger, never experiencing thirst, and always watching over us, protecting us from any harm. Doesn't that sound nice to you?"

Her smile shifted into a nostalgic one as she turned her gaze towards the many graves on the other side of the large gate. Erina suspected that she was probably reminiscing about all the moments she had shared with someone close to her at this very moment, which was why she didn't want to give a response just yet.

'Wait… crying?'

Hesitantly, the heiress raised a hand to her face, literally shocked when she felt the wet tracks her tears had left on her skin.

With widened eyes, she glanced back towards the older lady, her body numb, and her heart heavy.

"I-if you don't mind me asking, who… who is it you had to say goodbye to, Ma'am?"

"A lot of people, actually. But the one I'm hurting the most over is… my little girl. I wasn't able to protect her properly, and now… I'm forced to move on with nothing but regret inside me. She and her daddy are resting side by side over there. Can you see it? The two stones next to that big tree?"

Erina swallowed hard, but the sudden lump in her throat just wouldn't go away. Letting her eyes wander over the wide field in front of her, she quickly spotted said tree, and the two gravestones right underneath it. They were close enough for her to see them, but for some reason, Erina couldn't find any names carved into the solid material. Despite that, her heart ached for the older woman, knowing that she had to live with a similar kind of guilt within her, and that there was nothing she could do in order to change this fact.

"I… I-I see them…"

"I specifically chose this spot so that they wouldn't have to stay under the burning sun all day. I remember my husband always complaining about the heat during summertime, how silly of him, right?"

The heiress nodded, not understanding why that lady still kept such a comforting smile on her face, or why she was standing here talking to a random student instead of going in for that matter.

"You know… I come here every day to visit them, and to water the graves as well. At least that way, I feel like I can redeem myself until I'm granted the wish of joining my family. Now tell me, child. Who are you here for?"

"I-I… i-it's my… my mother…"

"Your mother… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please wipe those tears from your eyes, they don't look like they belong there."

"N-no, no, don't apologize, i-it's alright. I'm just… just a bit nervous to go inside, I guess."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"It could be because I… I haven't come even once to visit her. You may call it childish stubbornness, or just simple stupidity, but… I had been angry that she left me just like that. Now I don't know if she would even want to have me there."

"But… that can't be the only reason you're crying, now can it?"

"…No. I suppose not."

Her shoulders fell, the tears intensified, and without even realizing it, Erina found herself in the older woman's embrace. The warmth radiating from her was strangely calming, and if it weren't for the violent shake that went through the blonde's body, she knew she would have reciprocated the hug instantly, feeling like she needed it more than anything else at the moment. She had tried so desperately hard to keep it together over the past two weeks, had hidden her sadness quite well under a mask of pure apathy, with tears that remained unshed, and words that spoke the opposite of what her heart had wanted her to say. But now that she was here, standing at the gate of a cemetery in the middle of Kamakura, held by a strange old lady who, on top of that, was dealing with similar emotions… Erina's defenses started to crack significantly.

She had wanted to be embraced like that for so long, had craved the warm touch of a mother comforting her child when they needed it the most. It was contradicting, but… the tighter her head was pressed against the older lady's chest, the safer she felt.

Almost like…

"Shhh, it's okay, dear, you don't have to rush. Take as much time as you want, alright?"

She nodded before finally lifting her arms and squeezing the slightly rounder woman's waist, unable to do anything beyond that small sign of understanding and appreciation.

At that moment, Erina didn't dare question her sanity that was asking her over and over again why she was hugging a random old lady in front of a graveyard. She chose to just let go and appreciate the thoughtful gesture. And, as unbelievable as it might sound to her own ears, she had to admit, this felt oddly familiar in a way. She couldn't say why, nor was she able to determine what exactly it was that gave her that sort of sensation, but… something told Erina that she had felt like this before, though it had to be a very long time ago, considering she hadn't been held like this for years.

It was… nice.

"I haven't had my daughter in my arms for so long now… this feels exactly like how it did with her. You two even smell similar. I-I'm sorry if I'm o-overstepping a boundary, child, b-but… I miss her so much…"

"I-I miss… m-my mom…"

Saying it out loud like that for the first time in her life caused Erina to feel nauseous all over again. With the sad woman striking her long hair repeatedly, she continued to cry for her loss- they both did.

And as Erina came to the conclusion that she was still not ready to sit in front of Nakiri Amelia's grave and talk to her directly, another desire flickered inside her chest.

She needed to pour her heart out before it would burst with all those emotions she had kept hidden for so long.

…

"It all happened when I was two years old. I was told that my mother used to be a lively person, and that she loved to play all sorts of games with me, but… she also came from a very wealthy family, which meant that her career was bound to affect me as well someday. And it did. They found out that I had a special talent, which would end up helping me outshine literally everyone, but… I-I guess you could say they took it too far at some point… I found out that, even though my parents loved me, a-and most definitely had the best intentions in mind, no questions asked…, they still forced me to do things I supposedly didn't want to do at that time. Which is so bizarre, I mean… I can't imagine ever going against Grandfather's word, ever, so how come I was such a… s-such a… w-why did I…"

Fresh tears welling up in her eyes prevented her from saying what needed to be said. With each breath she took, the silence of her new friend sitting beside the heiress on the grass right next to the gate was quite worrying, to say the least. Why didn't she say anything? The only thing she did was rub Erina's back in a comforting manner over and over again, but that was about it.

Didn't she want to tell her that she should stop being so disrespectful towards both her mother and father? That she shouldn't have been so spoiled as to refuse to do what her mother thought was best for her? Instead, the old lady just kept quiet and continued her gentle strokes on Erina's back.

"O-one day, when we had yet another taste testing appointment, I got out of control and started crying… I don't know why I overreacted so much, but… it seemed to have disturbed my parents a lot. That day, w-we… we had an accident, just because I felt like running into the middle of a busy street. I was so stupid, so… uncaring about the distress I caused my mother. I-it's all my fault that she's gone now. I-it's b-because she had wanted to protect me t-that she ended up losing her life. And… a-a-and do you know what the worst part of it is?"

The woman shook her head, a sadness evident in her brown eyes as she watched Erina become more and more desperate.

"The worst part is that she died in the hospital while I lost my memory! There was nothing left, nothing I could recollect of her! It was all gone! The only thing I remember is how Father brought me to my grandpa's house and everything after that. I remember hearing stories about Nakiri Amelia like it was the first time I was introduced to her. A-and even then… I had been angry that she wasn't there watching me grow up when all along, it had been me who was responsible for her absence! I-I… I just wish t-that… I had more time with her… I don't think I-I ever told her… h-how much she meant to me, how much I love her…"

She closed her eyes, this time aware of the one tear rolling down her cheek.

"I understand your pain, child, I really do. But I think you should know that, no matter what you tell yourself, your mother was happy when she had been able to save her daughter. Believe me, no parent would want to be forced to bury their own child. It's the worst kind of anguish a person could endure, and knowing that there is nothing we can do about it makes us suffer even more. If I had been in your mother's shoes, I would have done the exact same thing. Our children mean the world to us, and… we want to see them evolve, make friends, fall in love, educate themselves while we do whatever we can to keep them out of trouble."

The smile she gave the heiress was genuine, filled with understanding and so much more. It caused Erina to widen her eyes, tears stopping like they had never been there.

She couldn't put a finger on it, but something was… different about this lady. Her words made her feel better, even though she didn't want to. Being reminded of her guilt was the only thing that had kept her going, and she couldn't afford to lose that. It wouldn't be fair to her mother.

But this woman, as strange as she might be, seemed to chase all of said guilt away, just like that.

'How?'

"Remember what I told you yesterday? Those who have passed on are in a much better place now. They feel neither hunger, nor thirst, and they're always watching over us, protecting us from any danger, right? Your mother has always guided you, and sure will continue to do so as you go further in life. As bad as some experiences might have been, there're always good ones too, and occasionally, these good moments can easily outweigh the bad. You just have to look close enough for them."

"G-good experiences… like what?"

At that, the older woman smiled mysteriously, a wink following right after. It reminded Erina of the same knowing expression her grandfather always seemed to throw her way whenever Soma was… mentioned…

'Could it be…?'

"You tell me. From the blood rushing to your face right now, it appears there is indeed something incredible that can effortlessly rid you of those shadows."

"B-but… h-he…-"

"So there's a 'he' involved now, is there…?"

Realizing her mistake, Erina hastily waved her hands in the air in embarrassment, the blush on her face deepening with each new attempt to deny any influence the redhead may have on her.

Why was she overreacting like this anyway?

He couldn't possibly be the one the older woman was referring to… could he?

"Perhaps your mother led this person straight to you so that her vacancy could be filled by him adding more color to your life, what do you think?"

Erina didn't know what to say, the idea caught her completely off guard, and on top of that, she felt like she was about to start crying all over again.

It was a nice way of thinking actually, her mother sending her a friend who managed to shed some light into her ever so present darkness, but…

"H-how… how could she? I'm the reason she's… s-she's…"

"It's alright, don't push yourself too much, dear. It seems you still need to understand something very crucial before you can finish that train of thought. But… maybe today is not the right day to learn, eh? You look tired."

She nodded hesitantly, hugging her knees a bit tighter. Guilt tugged at her heart as the heiress realized that the sun was starting to set, and that she still hadn't given the old lady a chance to go visit her family yet. Just like she had done yesterday. How selfish could she be?

"I-I'm sorry you had to stay with me out here again, Ma'am. I-it was rude to ask this of you in the first place. Please… go inside and water the graves of your husband and daughter, I-I'll be fine."

"Oh, no, don't feel bad about that, my dear. I couldn't just walk passed the gate and ignore a crying child, that's not who I am."

' _You can't leave like that, Nakiri, it's not who you are.'_

"Sometimes, people tend to do things that seem completely out of character for them though. A-and I think… this is what causes others to feel so disappointed in them, or even heartbroken… right?"

Her eyes found the brown ones of the woman sitting next to her, pleading for some sort of guidance, for a confirmation that she did at least something wrong. However, all Erina managed to see in those warm depths was a mixture of gentleness and admiration as she continued to smile reassuringly at her. It was definitely not what she'd expected, but still comforting nonetheless.

"You should go home and get a bite to eat, child. It's getting late."

"I-I'll come back tomorrow! M-maybe t-then… maybe then I-I can go in as well."

"Take your time. I'm sure your mother won't hold it against you if you don't feel ready to visit her yet. Some things simply can't be rushed like that. And if you need to talk some more, I'll be here to listen."

"Th-thank you so much for your patience, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you stepping in when you did. I feel like I would have just ran away again. How pathetic, huh?"

"I don't think you're pathetic, dear. To tell you the truth, I was scared of coming to the cemetery for quite a while after my family died, or rather for a couple of months, you could say. I stayed at home, not knowing what to do or where to go, but now… I guess I can't stay away from them for even a day. Give it some time, child, you'll see it can help you find enough courage to say your final goodbyes."

Another nod, followed by a warm smile, and Erina turned around to walk back to her family residence, her heart at least a bit lighter after that long conversation with her new friend…

A friend…

And she didn't even ask for her name despite conversing with her for two days straight.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I-I know it's rude of me to have forgotten this, but m-may I know your…"

Whirling around, her eyes hastily searched for the old lady, only to be met with an empty park surrounding the cemetery. She was startled for a moment, her mouth agape as she looked towards the gate in hopes of catching a glimpse of the woman's black hair, but even there, Erina wasn't able to spot her. It was like she vanished into thin air…

'Maybe there was something she forgot to take care of first? Or my vision is just getting too blurry all of a sudden…'

Shrugging the strange thought off, the heiress began her walk back to the villa, making a mental note to ask for her name first thing tomorrow.

Passing the bus stop once again, she slowed her pace a little and let her eyes wander over the small amount of waiting people. She considered joining them this time either to give it another try, but was stopped by the sudden sting in her chest reminding her of someone's absence. Although she had liked her very first bus ride quite well, and seeing as how long it would take her to get back on foot, she knew there was practically no other option but to wait for the vehicle to arrive, but… despite all that, the heiress just couldn't go through that torture- not yet. She had enough trouble getting that irritating goofball out of her head as it is, so there was no need to bring any more memories of him back to the surface by riding the bus home. As much as she might want, she wasn't going to do that to herself.

Looking towards the small crowd now, she saw him standing there once again, shaking his head at her decision, even though he was smiling the entire time. It seemed he understood what she wanted to avoid, and granted her this one wish by vanishing from her eyes.

Again, a hand was raised to stop him, despite her conflicting emotions right now, and Erina hated herself for always acting on pure impulse when it came to him as she lowered her arm and started making her way back to the villa on foot just like yesterday.

Perhaps tomorrow would be different…

…

Another week passed, and Erina still couldn't bring herself to do what she had set her mind to all this time ago.

She had sat on the bench next to the cemetery with her new friend by her side every day, talking about random things that, sometimes, made the older woman laugh, and sometimes caused her to arch an eyebrow in surprise. In return, the heiress had offered her a small smile of appreciation every now and then for staying with her and cheering her up a bit. Time flew by so quickly that she hadn't even noticed how long it had actually been since she left the academy, and even though she told herself that it didn't bother her at all, deep down Erina knew how much it actually pained her to be away from home for so long, considering that she had never ventured on her own before.

She hadn't really given it much thought up until now, but… since she wouldn't be returning to Totsuki anytime soon, as suffocating as it was, there had to be something she could do with all that spare time on her hands instead. She imagined all those clients, sponsors, business partners, just downright everyone who was in some way involved with the school, being very disappointed in her for not living up to their expectations, probably thinking in this very moment that her sudden disappearance was the result of her not being able to take the pressure that came with the responsibility of directing a high prestigious school.

They were wrong, so very wrong, but Erina couldn't care less about these matters right now, not because out of spite but because she didn't want to add more things to feel guilty for, fearing that her heart would eventually crumble under so much weight.

So for the time being, she figured that it would be best to do something different before she found her strength to go back again. However, due to the fact that she had trouble coming up with a decent plan of action, it was partly left to the old lady sitting beside her to give her at least some ideas of her own. And among all of those suggestions, there was only one that struck the heiress as perfectly doable.

Traveling around the country and learning all sorts of new things about cooking.

It was a brilliant option for her in more than one regard. There was so much to discover, so much to see, and Erina was barely surprised when she found that she indeed wanted to engage in all of what the culinary world had to offer. It would help her to become a stronger person, to get her mind off all this sorrow, to just… forget.

Again.

She had decided then and there that she needed this, and that it would also be a huge honor to follow into her idol's footsteps who had basically done the same at her age.

What else was she supposed to do anyway?

Taking her mother's rightful position as the next headmaster of Totsuki academy didn't seem right anymore, so there were not many alternatives left for her at this point.

Her mind was made up, and she had no intentions of losing focus on that now.

Feeling at least a bit more organized in her head, she had decided to give herself another two weeks to get it together again as best she could, and say goodbye to her mother before leaving Kamakura for good. Maybe even head straight towards Yokohama next?

And with that, time continued to pass, and every day, she had asked the black haired lady to water her mother's grave on her behalf, feeling extremely guilty as she did so, but also a bit relieved when her friend told her that she would be more than happy to do her this favor.

Now, Erina had only one week left, and even though she was slowly starting to feel like she was actually recovering bit by bit, there was still this strange sensation of reluctance inside her that wouldn't go away for some reason. It was the only thing hindering her from standing in front of her mother's grave, the only thing standing before her and her resolve to end her own suffering. Wherever the heiress wanted to go, she hesitated, whatever she wanted to say next, she hesitated, which, in a strange way, made sense inside her head, but… she still wished she didn't feel so diffident all the time.

Erina had the urge to tell the older woman about all that whenever they met, yet somehow she still couldn't bring herself to do it.

How could she phrase it without sounding so utterly pathetic?

What were the right words to start a conversation like that?

'I don't think I can tell anyone I'm scared of coming near my mother's gravestone. It seems so disrespectful… I just… wouldn't know what say once I stand before her…'

It didn't help much either that, every time she turned to wish her friend a good night, the woman would abruptly disappear like she had never been there, depriving her of the chance to change her mind and say something after all.

Although Erina didn't pay much thought to it, her brain constantly coming up with new suggestions as to where she might have ran off to each time, there was still something odd about the whole situation.

For that matter, the heiress still had no idea what the lady's name was. She always reminded herself to ask, but then completely forgot about it when they started having a relaxed conversation. And when it finally came back to her, she would already be gone.

It was quite bizarre…

"So you won't go in today either, huh?"

"I-I… I don't… think I can do it just yet…"

"Are you sure that one week will be enough to get over that anxiety then? I mean, I don't think your mother would mind if you watch her from a distance for now, but… I believe she still is sad to see her daughter like that. Why don't you stay a little longer, give yourself more time to recover."

"I… I have thought about that, but… to be honest, I don't want to. Every day I feel like I'm suffocating in this town, a-and… if I don't give myself a time limit, I will only come up with new excuses not to go in, you know? It's necessary that I do it this way, otherwise I won't be able to move on. One week more, then I'm gone."

"If you think that is what's best for you, dear, I have no choice but to approve. But please don't push yourself too far, alright?"

"Sure, Ma'am, I won't."

They shared a small smile before Erina directed her gaze towards the busy street, eyes closing as she thought about her friend's words.

"You know… I found a bouquet of those colored orchids lying on top of your mother's grave again today. Are you really sure you have no other family member who's currently in town?"

Her body flinched at that question, arms automatically coming up to wrap themselves around her while cold shivers ran down her spine.

She knew that it couldn't be her father, for he had flown right back to the USA after she and her friends had defeated his organization, but that knowledge didn't stop her from reacting the same way she always had when someone asked her about her family, which is going back to being a frightened little girl whenever that man showed up at unexpected times. And he most certainly tended to do that as she had come to find out just a few months ago.

'It isn't him, so calm yourself. Calm down. Calm down…'

"I-I have no idea, actually. As far as I know, no one is aware of my location right now…"

"Perhaps someone who was acquainted with her then?"

"Could be… Seeing as how popular she apparently used to be, it wouldn't surprise me if she had a lot of friends either, but… it's still so strange that there is someone who actually makes the effort to buy new flowers and bring them here every day. They must have liked my mother a lot…"

She closed her eyes at the thought of yet another person suffering out there because of her.

"Now, don't look so upset, child. I'm sure this can be solved at a later date. Let's get your mind off those things, shall we? I'm still genuinely interested to hear more about that particular boy who became the top ranked student at your school, if you wouldn't mind. From what you have told me so far, he seems like a strong yet unique character, and I would be so delighted if you could fill me in on your relationship with him."

"I-I, eh… what? I-I mean, I guess he is to a certain extent, b-but…"

"Quite reckless as well apparently, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea…"

She sighed, body tensing as her left eyebrow began to twitch.

"That idiot always gets himself into trouble. He either challenges someone he should absolutely not challenge to a random Shokugeki, or does other reckless things that could cause him to be expelled. It's like he constantly has to advance his abilities, has to push his cooking to their limit. I don't know why exactly, but… it looks to me like he's trying to prove a point of some sort, either to himself, or to someone else, though I fail to see the rationality in that… To be honest with you, I can't tell what's going on inside his head. How can anyone be so brainless? Just thinking about how he dared to mess up our entire strategy and declared war against me in the middle of a match… it really makes my blood boil! I'm still not over that, so screw you, Yukihira Soma!"

"Oh my, that sounds like you have quite a healthy and dynamic relationship to me."

"Hmph, there is hardly anything healthy about it. Trust me, Ma'am, the only thing he's good at is keeping me on edge, and that is not something I enjoy! I mean, I am a very competitive person through and through, I admit that much, but… he just takes the word ambitious to a whole other level!"

"So… you're saying you two had a cooking competition against some other team? And he just came up with the idea to change your strategy?"

"He did. That idiot!"

"Were you still able to win?"

"…Yeah, but only because I managed to turn things around for us."

"Well then, it seems like it didn't matter in the end now did it, dear? What exactly was his excuse for changing your plans in the first place?"

"H-he…"

' _I knew you'd do it, Nakiri.'_

A faint blush spread on her face, the memory of him sitting on the floor, holding his cheek in pain as he looked down with guilt, caused her expression to soften and her eyes to squint with affection.

"He had faith, I suppose… which was the reason I let it slide back then to begin with…"

She turned her gaze towards the other side of the park, her amethysts shining at the illusion of him casually leaning against the tree across from her with his hands in his pockets and a charming grin on his face.

By now, Erina had come to accept that she wouldn't be able to get rid of these illusions, no matter what she tried. Be it riding the bus or cooking dinner in the kitchen of her family residence, she always saw him doing something right next to her, yet every time she attempted to reach out and touch him, he would vanish without any trace, leaving a desperate heiress alone with her thoughts.

Now he was there yet again, and all she could do was shake her head, a fond smile subconsciously tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I believe you telling me you two didn't hit it off on your first meeting, so what's with that look all of a sudden, dear?"

"W-what? What look? I-I'm not looking at anything, d-don't say things like that! We-we're friends now, he helped me get through a very hard time, th-that's all there is to it!"

"Your eyes don't really seem to agree with you though. Are you absolutely sure there isn't anything else going on inside your chest at the thought of him?"

"Th-there… there is, b-but…"

"Remember when I told you that your mother might have led someone straight to you so that they can fill her vacancy and give you something she couldn't anymore?"

She nodded her head, unsure where the older woman was going with this.

"Based on your reactions whenever this kid's name is mentioned, I'd say there is a high possibility that he's the one your mother sent you. And I'm so very happy that it turned out this way either!"

"B-but I-I…"

'Mom sent him to give me something she couldn't? But what is it? We're bickering pretty much every time we run into each other, and even though I have to admit that it is sort of fun, I still can't imagine doing something like that with her…'

"Eh… excuse me, Ma'am, but can I ask you if…-"

Turning her head to look at her, she was quite surprised to find the left side of the bench empty.

Again.

"Wha… Ma'am? Miss…"

'I forgot to ask for her name today either? That's impossible!'

Abruptly getting to her feet, she whirled in every direction, confused when she didn't find the old lady anywhere.

This was clearly a joke. It had to be. There was no way a woman at her age could run away that fast without at least being spotted in the distance… right?

Then again, why would she run off in the first place?

Not for the first time this week, confusion overcame her, causing the heiress to sit back down on the bench, hand placed above her chin in thought.

"She left without giving me any sort of answer like all the other times before. Why does she keep doing that?"

Raising her head, she felt a sudden sting in her heart when the image of Soma disappeared once more into nothingness, his smile stretching even further as he crossed his arms over his chest like he always did when proving a point.

"Don't go too…"

A whisper, only audible for her own ears, yet it carried a message so impactful that the heiress was forced to stand back up with widened eyes, startled when realizing what it was she had just admitted to herself.

'I don't want you to leave me too…'

Her knees gave out under her, making her stumble backwards a few feet before landing on the wooden fabric of the bench once again.

It couldn't be…

She understood…

She finally realized it…

Everything made sense now… her rampaging heart, all those comments that were thrown at her by almost every single person she came into contact with, the thing her mother wanted her to replace…

How could she have not seen it?

Was it possible for someone to be this blind?

The answer was right there all along, and yet she had neglected to even pay any sort of attention to the clues spread out around her.

Love…

Her smiles, that longing, the eyes… this pressing need for him to be here with her… it had been love all this time…

"I-I'm… in love. I'm in… love…? I'm really in love with him…?"

Her heart seemed to literally applaud at her conclusion, hammering inside her chest with joy and agony at the same time.

She was in love with the diner chef who showed her a different way of cooking, a freer way of cooking, a chaotic yet much more enjoyable way of cooking. The boy who had turned her world upside down, and carved his own path when there hadn't been one for her to walk on. The one challenging her in every way possible, competing with her whenever he had the chance, annoying her in ways that only he was able to pull off. Like warm beams of the sun announcing the arrival of spring by melting every inch of ice that the harsh winter season had left behind, she had also melted along with it without even realizing when and how it happened.

And she was more than grateful about that either.

Because at this very moment, the heiress came to realize that she had indeed fallen head over heels for none other than Yukihira Soma…

Never in a million years had she imagined she would end up falling for that red-headed goofball that always seemed to irritate the hell out of her.

And yet here she was, blushing furiously with her heart threatening to jump right out of her chest at the comprehension of her actually being in love with Soma.

But… he wasn't here with her, and she knew she wouldn't get to see him any time soon, which was the reason a part of her felt so incredibly miserable right now. There was no way she would tell him anything, but aside from that, she had no opportunity of running into him whatsoever, and that hurt actually more than she'd care to admit.

How was she supposed to endure the torture of not having him around now?

She had probably broken his heart by leaving the academy, just like Isshiki-senpai had said, and there was no making up for her selfishness.

'Besides… isn't it better this way anyway? He will go on, graduate from Totsuki, and eventually become even more successful than most of the former graduates themselves. Trying to impress me won't matter to him anymore, and that's exactly how it should be… right?'

Her shoulders fell as she buried her face in her hands, the thought of him seeing nothing in her now tearing her up inside. She could deal with business partners being disappointed in her, though it was only to a certain extent, she was still able to make up for it by finding new investors in the future, no questions asked. But imagining him losing every ounce of faith he had in her just felt wrong. It disturbed her immensely, and worst of all, it filled her with an unimaginably high amount of regret for running from him in the first place.

He hadn't been one of those many people who have tried to reach her on her smartphone either, which presumably meant that he had already started to move on…

Was it really that easy for him to forget about her?

"Damn it!"

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you shout a curse word like that in public. What are the odds?"

Her head shout up before her brain even had the chance to process the meaning behind those words, too startled to pay much attention to it.

That voice…

Abruptly jumping to her feet for what could be the fifth time already, she turned towards the sidewalk, assuming that the source of her sudden perplexity came from that very direction.

And it did.

He stood there yet again, hands in his pockets, nonchalant posture just as always.

'Another illusion?'

Only this time, it freaked her out more than ever when she realized he had been talking to her this very second, which had never happened before. She would see him wherever she went, but never had he actually talked to her through all those times, which could only mean that her imagination was starting to get out of hand now that she admitted having feelings for him.

And yet, Erina still couldn't fight the craving to talk to him, even if it only was her mind playing tricks on her. She wanted to bask in the illusion of having a vivacious conversation with him, at least for a little while before he would vanish again.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I never swear!"

"Seriously? Man, and here I was hoping for some kinda big reunion after coming all this way to see ya… Guess I should've expected as much, huh?"

"W-well, you could just-"

Wait…

"What…? R-reunion?"

Before she knew it, Soma was making his way towards her, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear as he came to a halt a short distance away from her.

"I told ya I would end up coming for you eventually, right? Granted it's not even been that long since you left the school, but… you know… I, eh…"

'Wait! Hold on… What is going on? An illusion shouldn't be saying something like that, should it?'

Her eyes were wide open, her mouth agape, and Erina swore she could feel the fine hairs on her neck rising with each word he said. Her body shook visibly when she stumbled a few feet forward, hand raised in an attempt to touch him, just like all those times before. She would most likely look beyond stupid to bystanders, for they would think she was about to grab nothing but air at this point, but… she had to try. She needed the confirmation that he wasn't real before she would go crazy.

"Hey, eh… you okay? What's with the shivering all of a sudden?"

She stayed silent as her hand stilled a few centimeters away from his chest, scared to touch something that would fade the second she did. She decided to try something else first, not wanting to take the risk just yet.

"W-what are y-you doing here? You should be on vacation, or back at Totsuki, improving your dishes right now… I-I don't understand…"

"C'mon, that's the best Nakiri Erina can come up with at a moment like this? I mean, you've been gone for three weeks, and I'm already bored out of my mind over there! I know you said, it would take you a while to come back, and I respect your decision too, but… I guess… What I'm trying to say is… well, eh…"

Seeing the hint of a blush starting to appear on his cheeks caused Erina to press the palm of her already outstretched hand against her mouth, shock, and realization hitting her all at once as he cut himself off to give her a puzzled look.

One, she knew a mere illusion wouldn't be able to make…

"No way…"

"Okay, now you're acting weird. Is something wrong? Why do you look so-"

"You… y-you're r-really here…?"

"I… guess? And before you get angry, I just came to tell you something, so…"

Her body acted on its own, not needing her to give her consent as she practically threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself as tightly as possible against him when she was convinced that he wouldn't disappear after all.

The heiress knew it was silly, and probably exaggerated as well, but… she couldn't hold back a few tears escaping her eyes the moment she felt him reciprocate the embrace, his hold firm yet gentle at the same time. She could tell from the way he buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent, that he had missed her just as much as she had… if not even more.

Her hand tangled itself in his soft red locks as she let the tears fall on his shoulder, forgetting each and everything that happened around her.

He was here, she was in his arms… everything would be okay now, wouldn't it?

"Took ya long enough, princess."

"S-shut up!"

He let out a low chuckle, his arms holding her closer to his body.

"…I've missed you a lot, you know."

"I-I… I suppose it-it wouldn't hurt to say t-that… the feeling is mutual then…"

"Jeez, it really shouldn't be this hard to get some nice words out of your mouth, ya know?"

"A-and despite it being impossible, you still refuse to stop trying."

"Hell no. I can't stay away from a challenge, no matter what kind. You know that."

Oh, he had no idea how well aware she was of his craving for a good competition, especially when she had to admit that she was the exact same way. But there was no point in telling him something he had already figured out for himself a while ago.

With that, the heiress closed her eyes in content while squeezing his body one more time before she let go and took a step back. As inconspicuously as she could manage, Erina raised her hand in order to get rid of the remaining moisture on her cheeks, her heart beating out of control when she sensed his golden orbs following her every movement. He had noticed her tears, so there should be no point in hiding them, but… Erina was a woman with pride, and thus, she refused to let him actually see that she had indeed been crying mainly because of his presence. It would probably go over his head at some point, and with the way her self-esteem tented to take offence at his cockiness, that was not something she thought she could tolerate. Ever.

"Th-there is just something in my eye."

"I didn't say anything."

"I-I… well- whatever… w-what is it you wanted to tell me anyway?"

"Oh, right! There were two things, actually…"

"Two?"

A sheepish expression crossed his face as he raised a hand to rub the back of his head in that oh so familiar motion. She felt a pleasant shiver up her spine at the sight of him grinning with those squinted amber depths, that light blush never leaving his features as he did so.

"Yeah. I was, eh… well, Gramps sent me here with a message for ya, but… I don't really think this is the best time, or place to talk about something like that."

"W-what? Y-you mean… G-Grandfather seriously asked you to come all this way just to deliver a message?"

How fond was he of this boy?

"Well, it would've been easier if you hadn't turned off your phone, ya know."

Even though his voice was filled with amusement, the silent accusation behind it still made Erina flinch. She didn't think even once that someone would still try to get through to her by different means in order to give her any sort of information after her sudden departure overnight. It had to be something of utmost importance if her grandfather went so far as to order the redhead to come talk to her in person…

"W-why did he tell you about it though…?"

"Well… in a way, you could say that it was partly my fault… I had a reason for coming here as well, and I guess it kinda worked out for both Gramps and me that I would be the one giving you that message."

"I-I… I'm sorry… for not responding to anyone's calls… I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Like I said, I had reasons of my own to see ya, so there's no need for you to feel guilty for anything, alright? You probably do that enough as it is."

She lowered her head, eyes closing at the memory of not having set one foot inside that cemetery behind her for the past eight days. She had spent time pouring her heart out to some stranger instead of building up the courage to go in and say goodbye to her mother, which the heiress felt quite ashamed for. Looking back now, it seemed like she had accomplished absolutely nothing in those three weeks she was gone, and it drove her up the wall even more when she contemplated how she must be coming off to the young chef standing before her right this moment, fearing that he might think less of her now that he saw her in such a pathetic state. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't see her as someone he needed to surpass anymore, if she was no longer a challenge to him…

"C'mon, don't do that again."

"W-what?"

"You're looking upset just like you did last time. It's gonna be okay, so don't start sulking, now, alright?"

"Wha… what are you saying? I'm not sulking over anything! Mind your own business, please!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Strange.

This conversation seemed oddly familiar somehow…

She couldn't point a finger at it, but… it seemed like they had exchanged similar words at some point before, and it had ended with him smirking confidently and her throwing a death glare in his direction. Just like right now, as she tried to ignore how the setting sun emphasized his handsome profile and made him look like he was literally glowing.

"Just saying though. It's really good to see ya getting all worked up like this, ya know. Not gonna lie, I was kinda scared I'd never have a chance to witness that side of you ever again."

"Hmph, o-of course you would see it again, dummy. I told you before that we would run into each other eventually. Although, this is a bit sudden…"

At that, Erina paused for a moment, startled by her own words as realization hit her. Her eyes instantly found his, and judging by the thin layer of sweat building on his forehead, he also knew what she would want to address next. Why he looked so nervous all of a sudden- or was it excitement shining in his eyes-, she couldn't tell though…

"So… what is this other thing you need to talk to me about, Soma? I'm assuming it's not boredom that caused you to make a dash for the train station at sunset, right?"

"Nope, not exactly."

His smile now shifted into a gentler one, amber eyes filled with so much tenderness that it caused her heart to go on a rampage inside her chest all over again. And this time, Erina knew exactly why that was…

"I came to tell you that… I won the bet."

"H-huh…?"

"C'mon, don't you remember the bet we made with Alice the other day? When you guys were stalking Kurokiba on campus?"

'What…?'

"I-I don't understand, when did we-"

She abruptly stopped her rambling when a certain scenario came to mind. A scenario between him, the heiress herself, and her white haired cousin while they had been hiding behind a bush in front of the academy's main building, joking around and laughing to their heart's content.

' _Ignorant to the truth as always I see. Don't worry you two, you'll figure it out eventually, but until then... we'll have some fun!'_

'… _Sorry dear cousin, but I'm not telling! Go find out yourselves.'_

' _Is that a challenge?'_

' _Well… in a way, I suppose it is.'_

It seemed so long ago now, yet Erina could still remember every single word of the conversation they had that day. A bet made to see who would come to understand the meaning behind Alice's words first, a bet stating that the winner would enjoy the privilege of ordering their opponent around for an entire day, a bet between the two of them…

"D-does that mean… y-you…"

"Yeah, I solved it. Took me quite a while, but…"

He stepped forward, eyes never straying away from her as he casually closed the distance between them. It was as if the warmth of his smile was actually keeping the cold shivers away from her body, leaving her with nothing but content and security when she attempted to take a step back with shock written all over her face.

She had grasped her cousin's words only now, and thus the heiress was willing to accept that perhaps this time, just this one time, she could let Yukihira Soma be the winner. And even though her pride prevented her from stating that out loud, Erina knew he could probably read in her eyes that she had mentally applauded his victory.

By now, they were face-to-face, bodies almost touching when he regarded her with that sheepish smile again, eyes drifting to the side for a second.

"But first, I need to tell you something else… I'm… sorry for saying all that nasty stuff to you, Erina. I swear to you it wasn't because I hated you or anything like that, it was… I-I guess it was out of fear. My way of cooking had changed all of a sudden, a-and I had no idea why that was happening. At that time, all I knew was it had something to do with you, nothing more, s-so I figured… if I keep my distance from you, things would eventually get back to normal. But… they didn't, and I had to come to terms with the fact that I've mistreated one of the most important people in my life. It doesn't exactly make me feel better to know that the explanation for all those strange sensations going on inside me had been much simpler than anything I came up with either, but… thinking back… I'm kinda ashamed of myself for acting so childish without considering how you were doing. You didn't deserve any of that, and… I'm truly sorry for making you go through all this. I was an idiot, hell, I think I was the leader of all idiots in this planet for not seeing what had been right in front of me, but… I finally found out why I felt so drawn to you this entire time. In a way, it was your absence that helped me realize that…"

She continued to stare at him, wide-eyed, hanging to every word he said.

"That- what I'm trying to say is… I love you, Nakiri Erina. And, well, I don't know why exactly, but something tells me I always have… From the moment we met, I had this urge to prove to you that I meant it when I said that I was aiming for the top, that my cooking was not something you could just ignore. Little by little, you became the one I needed to get your approval first before I could confront my dad in a Shokugeki again, and… I dunno, I feel like it had even turned into something more with each conversation we had. At first I'd wanted to reach your pedestal, then I had this crazy idea of becoming friends with you and learning from you, and now… I just figured out that… I want you without anything else in between. It's strange, but I don't think I can go on without you anymore. Pretending that none of our battles over the past year ever happened is not how I want to continue, but… aside from that… The reason why I cook has changed now, and only with you next to me, I feel like I can do much better. Otherwise it's not gonna work, ya know? S-so, eh… yeah… I guess I needed to get that out before it would end up killing me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now, her face started to burn with an intensity that could rival the summer heat itself, and Erina was sure, if it weren't for his eyes keeping her in place, she would have landed on her knees already. He looked so vulnerable, so nervous, so… uncharacteristically shy that it made the heiress want to just wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her chest all over again.

Their eyes met, and not for the first time today, Erina felt her heart stop before it attempted over and over again to jump straight out of her body, bursting with excitement at his earnest words. The words that turned her world upside down once more, in the most pleasant of ways. The words she never thought she would hear him say out loud, let alone directing them at the one who used to despise him and his carefree nature.

Was this really happening?

She had just realized that she was in love with him, and all of a sudden, he appeared out of nowhere right in front of her, saying that he won a stupid bet by understanding his feelings for her… it seemed so surreal, and yet she found that all those details didn't matter to her in the slightest, her heart filled with too much joy to pay any sort of attention to them.

"That's just… eh, well, you don't have to- I mean… it-"

And with that, she decided that she needed to show him exactly how little she cared about anything other than his confession right now, her arms moving all on their own when they got a hold of his neck and pulled him down towards her.

This time, she was kissing him, softly and tender at first, but more and more daring as the seconds passed them by. It caused him to stop his rambling, eyes wide open with surprise before he melted into the kiss, closing them as his head tilted to one side in order to get even closer. At first, it had been the heiress herself dominating the battle emerging inside their mouths by slowly parting her lips and licking over his lower one, but now the tables had turned completely, and she was left with no other choice but to endure the sweet torture of him taking the lead rather quickly, exploring the insides of her mouth with his own tongue before meeting hers again halfway.

It was nothing like any other kiss they had shared so far, this one was heated yet to a certain extent still gentle, pleading yet filled with satisfaction, desperate yet containing all of their love for one another. It held so many emotions, so many words that neither of them needed to say verbally, which made Erina's head spin as she tightened her grip around his neck in fear of actually falling to the ground this time. His own hands were placed on her hips before he just slung one of them around her waist while the other moved up to gently tangle itself within her long hair, the sensation causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine.

When they parted, he still kept her face close to his while gracing her with an affectionate smile. Her lips were almost touching his again when Erina gave a reply to his previous confession, eyes reflecting the love she felt for him as their foreheads pressed together.

And despite the words she was about to say, there was no doubt in her mind that he would understand what was really hidden behind them.

"D-don't think you finding the solution to the puzzle f-faster than me is in any way significant, understand? I-I figured it out as well, s-so we should be even…"

"Seriously? I don't even get a nice response after what I just told ya? That's cruel!"

"W-well, you better get used to it from now on, because I won't change any time soon."

He let out a small chuckle against her lips, his breath tickling her heated skin.

"So, does that mean… you want me to stay with you then? It's not like I had the entire past year to get used to your attitude towards me or anything, but… I guess it would take me a little while longer to learn how to deal with it properly, huh."

"Sh-shut up."

And that was the only reply he allowed her to make before he closed the distance between their lips again, passionate, longingly, fervent with each caress of his tongue against hers. Even though it was shorter this time, Erina still felt just as affected by it as she had with the first one.

"I-I guess it would be only fair to tell you t-that I… I-I sort of… f-feel the same…"

His arms pressed her body tighter against his own, making her wish the moment would never end as she ran her hands through his soft red tresses with a genuine smile on her face.

Here, in his arms, she was safe, here she was freed from all the loneliness that had surrounded her for all those weeks, here… she simply was at home. And Erina knew he would be the only one that could ever make her feel that way, despite every hardship that was awaiting her. If she was with him, there was a chance she could get through them all.

And to her, that was more than enough.

* * *

And that was it for this chapter, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think again, I would be beyond honored to talk to you, or answer questions should there be any.

Though, if it's alright with you guys, there is something I would like to explain before calling it a day.

The part with the old lady at the cemetery, when she mentions visiting her husband and daughter every day to water the graves, is actually something I took out of our own culture. You see, I'm a girl from turkey, and here we have a tradition that goes way back to the ottomans time, stating that it is quite a good deed to water a grave. We start from the head and pour the water until we reach the toes. Furthermore, in the Islam it is said that the suffering of the dead can be eased just a little bit further when we let some greens grow above the grave and water them. It's a religious believe, and I hope you guys won't hold it against me, if used it here as well. I think it's a beautiful way of taking care of loved ones, even if they're no longer among us, you know?

Well, that was it. I thought, maybe it would be a little interesting for you guys to know the background of that scene. Thank you so very much for reading, and I hope I'll see you all at the next chapter!

As always,

Take care!


	14. Chapter 14 With you

Chapter 14: With you

Hellooooo everyone, welcome back to another chapter!

I can't tell you enough how happy it made me to receive so many kind and beautiful reviews from you all, and I just want to say that it truly is an honor to write for such wonderful people, you guys are the best! Although I reply to your messages as best I can, I still feel like it isn't enough to show my appreciation, and so I'll say it here over and over again; Thank you so very much for each comment you sent to me, I'm so excited that you enjoy this story so much, it makes me kind of want to go back to the first chapters and edit them properly just so it matches with the quality of the newer ones hahahahahah. I learned how to write with each passing chapter, and I really hope I improved to a certain extent! Your reviews, and the huge help I got from my friend lamperouge rolo made it possible for me to learn, so thank you guys! I actually plan on doing a edit soon, if my friend lamperouge rolo agrees to it of course! She's such an amazing person, and I can't thank her enough for all her help! Thank you, my girl, you're soooo awesome, I loovvveeee you so much, and I'm so happy we met!

And of course, a huge thank you to my precious friends, Jellyann and maddiesmt for always, always, always sticking with me! You're really amazing guys, and I can't thank you enough for your kind words of encouragement every time I update! Thanks for not giving up on me, my girls, I loovvveeee yooouuuuu!

Well, with that said, let's jump straight into the chapter! I really hope you like it, and tell me what you think again, I just love talking with you guys hahahahahah!

As always,

Take care, everyone!

* * *

It was so ridiculous.

Nothing made any sense anymore.

After she left, each day seemed to drag in an impossibly depressing pace. It was ironic how Soma ended up feeling horrible after a girl, who used to detest not just his cooking but his whole being as a diner boy, left indefinitely.

Why did his heart feel like it was about to be torn apart every time he thought about that Bentley disappearing from his sight that night?

He had no idea how to answer that question back then, but... he was slowly starting to understand now.

She had been gone for over three weeks, and every second of it was pure torture for him. No challenges, no lively poker nights, no bickering just for the sake of it, no Erina… no meaning left in anything that he does. He came to hate the emptiness of the dorm, or the loneliness steadily building up inside him, knowing that it hadn't been the first time he experienced it.

Back when his mother died, there was also an overwhelming feeling of missing a piece of his soul that made him bawl his eyes out every night despite the earnest attempts of his father to appease him. Soma knew it was different with the blonde heiress, she was still healthy and well, but… he still couldn't rid himself of that strange hole in his chest, the awareness that something was missing yet again.

And before the wait becomes a month long, he hoped she would come back to Totsuki, challenge him in ways that only she was able to pull off.

To make matters worse, Arato constantly blamed him for Erina's absence- saying that he should have been more persistent, and accusing him of not having said enough that would convince her to stay.

And no matter what he did, he couldn't deny it.

He was aware that he could've done more to prevent her from leaving, like apologizing for his recent behavior towards her, or challenging her to a Shokugeki in order to prove his point. She clearly would have won, but still, he could have tried nonetheless. However… after seeing the shattered heart reflected in her amethyst depths, he just couldn't force her to remain here. He had to let her go, fully convinced that she needed some time to find her way back on her own. And as much as this turn of events pained him, it had to be done.

Now, he was seated in the dormitory's living room, listening yet again to one of Arato's many lectures as guilt and irritation continued to spread inside him.

His phone was right next to him, laying on one of the many cushions surrounding the couch. He couldn't say why exactly, but ever since the blonde's departure, he was practically glued to the small device, waiting for some sort of sign that she was okay, or silently wishing that she would decide to call him at a random moment to tell him where she is and when she'd come back. But it never happened. And every time he thought about sending her a message of his own, his gut told him to refrain from such actions, not because he didn't care, but because deep down he was certain he wouldn't be satisfied with whatever answer she'll give him. That is, if she decides to send him anything back at all.

So he kept his phone close at all times, banking on the slim chance that her name will appear on his notifications the next time he checked.

"Do you have any idea how many clients we lost today, Yukihira?"

He could almost hear the nerves popping in her head as he gave the pinkette a blank look.

"Today we lost ten and I already sent thirty letters to inform the other regular clients that Erina-sama is indisposed indefinitely."

Arato let out a frustrated growl as she raised a hand to rub her temples.

"She worked so hard to build this network and it's crumbling down! You were the only one who could stop her, Yukihira, but you didn't!"

Heaving a long sigh, the red-haired chef closed his eyes.

He knew how much the pinkette struggled to tell him about Erina's last whereabouts in her hope that he could make her stay. And the fact that he failed after that leap of faith fueled the tension between them that the blonde's departure brought. He still considered Hisako as a friend but her panic ranting was slowly starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"Wha…"

She paused at his resigned expression but, once again, her ire took the driver's seat.

"What's with you? As Totsuki's first seat, you should be working to support Erina-sama's plans! I don't think this'll be enough, but I will not watch from the sidelines as you neglect the duties that she entrusted you! Take responsibility for both the Elite Ten and for letting her go, Yukihira!"

"Look, I get it, okay? I messed up, and I have to learn how to deal with it, and do my duties, but… I honestly don't see the point anymore. I mean, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for not doing more to make her stay? That I miss her? That I want her to come back as soon as possible? Hell, it's a freaking YES to all of those! But… I-I just..."

He stopped to catch his breath, feeling like his blood was rushing through his veins a mile a minute.

"Yukihira…"

With both her hands pressed against her face, she let herself fall on the couch right next to him, not saying another word.

This was the first time Soma raised his voice in such an agitated way, and it surprised both of them that the jumbled emotions he's been struggling with for the past three weeks just came out painstakingly clear in his frustration. His feelings were starting to get the best of him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I'm sorry… It's not really your fault that Erina-sama is gone. If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I-I… I haven't been paying enough attention to her heartache. There is no excuse for my failure…"

"No… if she told you everything about what happened between us, then you already know it had been me who kept pushing her over the edge all this time. No need to put this all on yourself. She left partly because of me, and that's all there is to it."

"You know… Aside from feeling like she didn't deserve to be Totsuki's new headmaster anymore, Erina-sama also thought that perhaps she could ease your distress by leaving the academy. I thought it wasn't fair at all that she had been the only one suffering while you continued to smile like nothing could ever bother you, but now… I can see that it hadn't been just her going through that kind of torment after all."

Her head turned towards him, voice filled with seriousness as her hardened expression kept him in place. She must have sensed that he was about to stand up from the couch and walk away from this difficult conversation.

"Why didn't you tell her that you're sorry for what you put her through, Yukihira? She may act tough and pretend that nothing could ever faze her, but deep down… she's just as confused about all this as you are, if not even more so. I'm sure if you had told her how you really felt, she would've stayed."

"I… I don't know why, honestly. Trust me, I regret not doing more as well, but, damn… there was a glint in her eyes that prevented me from spilling everything. I can't explain it exactly, but she… her eyes were practically screaming at me to stop talking. She wanted to go, so what was I supposed to do?"

He curled his shaking hands into fists, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white as he lowered his head in defeat. That strange feeling of having something very important taken from him- something that he couldn't quite name but felt he should have figured it out by now occupied his thoughts that he couldn't focus on anything that was going on in Totsuki.

He didn't want to set a foot into a kitchen unless he intended to make the heiress taste test his next dish first. But seeing as something like this wouldn't happen ever again, he was stuck with nothing to do.

It infuriated him.

"Have you given this any thought before? Why you feel so strongly about her departure, I mean."

"Honestly… I haven't. Some things just occurred to me when I said them right to her face, so…"

"Really? What did you realize then?"

"That… well… It might sound weird, but… I think I finally understand that, in a way, she's been my drive to rise to the top since the very beginning, ya know? Giving my all in every dish I made felt natural for me but now… I just can't. It makes me so… I don't know… It just doesn't feel the same when I try to compete with anyone else."

"Because it had been Erina-sama who made it worth for you to do your best, right?"

He smiled to himself, eyes closing at the memory of the haughty heiress criticizing plate after plate he would put in front of her, the blush on her cheeks betraying her true thoughts as she ordered him to stop wasting her time with such a pointless exercise.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I assume you've got some thinking to do for the next few days. I'll head to Senzaemon-dono's office now; he needs to be debriefed sooner or later about those angry clients, and I'd rather he learned it from me than someone else."

Rising to her feet, the pinkette gave Soma one last look, this time though, it was filled with compassion and understanding rather than pure disappointment. He didn't want it, but decided to just sit still and take the small bit of comfort she was offering with his lips sealed. She meant well, and that was all that mattered in the end.

"I hope you find the solution you're looking for, Yukihira. However, keep in mind that sitting here all day certainly won't help you in the long run."

"I know."

His hands clenched together again as he met her gaze, unsure of what else to say. Instead, he simply tried to revert back to his usual, cheery self, grinning up at Arato with a mischievous glint in his golden orbs.

"Good luck talking to Gramps, by the way. I'm sure he won't be too mad about the whole thing; you got this!"

Her face showed signs of skepticism, arms crossing over her chest.

She didn't buy it.

Of course she wouldn't, who would have believed a fake smile of this extent to be true, anyway?

"Just go find something to do, Yukihira. It's not like you to be this disheartened. There were a lot of Shokugeki requests coming in lately, so… perhaps you could have a match with someone again? Ignoring all those challenges will only make people suspicious, and from what I understand, Erina-sama wanted you to keep the title of first seat, no matter what, right? Don't start getting lazy just because she isn't here to monitor you. It would sully her reputation! Show people that you are worthy of her trust."

"Yeah… Guess you're right."

He owed the heiress that much at least.

From here on out, he would start improving his dishes to the best of his abilities again, so that the next time they'd meet, he could challenge her, and win.

However, right now… Soma just couldn't help but feel a little discouraged about the fact that she was actually not here to witness his progress, the memories in his mind still too vivid to be tossed aside that easily. Memories of her, memories of them, memories of a time when things were much less complicated.

"Well, maybe a good competition is all it takes to help me calm down after all… I really hope you're right about this, Arato."

With a new flame of hope inside his broken heart, the young chef got back on his feet, stretching his sore muscles as he made the decision to engage in as many food wars as he could in order to get the blonde out of his head. Figuring that he needed to start somewhere sooner or later, he placed both hands into his pockets and exited the now empty living room in a steady pace, eyes never once drifting back to the phone that still lay on top of a brown cushion.

She wouldn't call, and he had chosen not to let his desperation get the best of him anymore, so there was no need to take the device with him.

Not this time.

…

"So, you finally decided to show up, Yukihira Soma! It's about time; I thought for sure you wouldn't respond to my challenge, just like you did with all the others."

Soma rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to stare at his opponent in one of Totsuki's many cooking arenas.

This was his fifth Shokugeki in two days, and slowly but surely the red-headed chef began to feel like he wouldn't be able to handle another, seeing as every time he intended to put oil into a frying pan or heat the oven, his heart would beat loudly in protest, refusing to let him work with the sense of ease he so desperately needed.

They were surrounded by only a few students as the rest was still gone on vacation or visiting their families back home, which suited the redhead just fine. He didn't need a bunch of people witnessing his troubled state right now, and neither did he want this guy in front of him to exploit any hints of vulnerability that might cross his eyes over the course of the match, the thought making his muscles tense up as he let out a small sigh of agitation.

"What's wrong? You were talking so big after they gave you that first seat, but now you're just gonna stand there with your mouth shut? I thought you said you would take on anyone, or even all of us at once, did your ego get too big for your own good or something? I should have known you were nothing but talk and no action after all! What a disappointment!"

"Tanaka Haru, was it? You know, it's considered bad manners to criticize a chef before even eating their food, don't ya? You're talking like you've already won, so lemme give ya a little advice there, buddy. Anyone who talks too much in the kitchen, can't be trusted to have actual skills to back them up. So stop blabbering nonsense and let's get this show on a road already!"

"Wh-wha… why you son of a… I will crush you, you hear me?!"

With that, the brunette turned back towards his cooking station, his forest green eyes filled with pure rage.

Soma, however, paid him no mind as he tied his white cloth around his head and started preparing all of the ingredients he would need for this battle's theme.

Breakfast items.

How fitting.

He thought about making a slightly different version of his praised apple risotto, but once again, his hands moved on their own, grabbing the eggs he had laid out on the working station instead, before he began to scramble them in a large bowl.

It was like all rationality left him the moment he added some green pepper, cheese, and the fried bacon he originally had intended to use for the risotto into the mix and stirred them all together with the thawed hash brown potatoes. He didn't know what he could possibly do with such a combination, his brain still confused over the fact that he had automatically turned towards the eggs yet again, even though the dish he had planned to make didn't involve this particular ingredient at all.

It was not until after he had placed his dish in the oven either that the redhead truly realized what he was doing here in the first place. One glance up towards the empty VIP lounge gave him a pretty good idea as to why he had acted involuntarily again. Although he knew that the predicament he found himself in now was a rather huge one, Soma couldn't help but smile at the illusion of a certain blonde heiress looking down at him from her seat behind the glass, eyes narrowing in distaste at his carelessness.

"Hey, don't space out on me now, you lowly diner punk! I'm here to prove once and for all that you didn't earn that seat, the least you can do is stop acting like this match is a cinch for you! It's disrespectful!"

Looking back at his angered classmate, Soma just raised an eyebrow at the finger that was pointed in his direction.

'What's this guy's problem?'

"I swear, Nakiri Erina deserves a way better right hand than you! She shouldn't have elected such a lowlife to be her first seat; I mean, seriously, what's so special about you anyway? It makes me sick to see a diner chef with no class getting such a high position!"

"Huh? What d'ya mean?"

"Oh, come one, Yukihira; don't even act like you have no idea what I'm talking about! Your food was nothing special, the judges were hardly impressed by it, and yet here you are, labeled as the first seat with none other than the God Tongue herself backing you up. How stupid is that? She would have done a lot better with pretty much anyone but you by her side! You almost ruined everything with that little stunt of yours, people in the audience were cursing you for thinking only about yourself when you challenged her to a Shokugeki in the middle of an important match! The future of this sacred institution was at stake, yet you only cared about personal affairs, how selfish! I'm sure that it was the last thing she needed at that moment!"

His words cut through the young chef like a sharp knife. The wound he was so desperately trying to close before had now been ripped open once again, bleeding uncontrollably with each breath he forced himself to take.

Had it really looked that way?

Would she have done better without him there after all?

"But then again, I could just be giving her way more credit than what's actually accurate here. Maybe she didn't have what it takes and her victory was merely based on pure luck alone! After all, there are some rumors going around right now that she left the academy because she was too scared of her new position as headmaster. It wouldn't surprise me if your victory against Central had been nothing but a fluke after all, considering how our new headmaster just ran away and her so-called 'talented first seat' started ignoring all the challenges he received. Whatever the case is, I'm very disappointed in both of you. And that's precisely why I'm taking that seat from you today and show everyone that you aren't needed here as well!"

His hand twitched, the shadows over his eyes deepened, and despite the breeze coming from the open windows in the hall, Soma felt like he was steadily reaching his boiling point.

How dare that imbecile make such accusations about her or him with a straight face?

To say he was pissed would not even begin to describe how the redhead felt right now. He started gritting his teeth together as the rage inside him increased, giving his all to keep himself from blowing up.

Of course, it had been a gamble, in more ways than one, but for some reason he had known without a doubt that she would pull through in the end. After all, he knew exactly who it was he teamed up with to destroy Central's main force. His faith in her as a chef was there from the beginning, not wavering even for a second. It had been that exact same faith that told him to give her something more to fight for other than their friends' freedom, something he knew she would do anything to protect, even if it meant throwing caution to the wind. Because he knew that Nakiri Erina's pride would never allow her to be anything less than the best.

Yes, he had played against the odds, but it had been more than worth it to see that lingering sadness and self-doubt in her eyes disappear for good, replaced by a fire so full of passion that it had sent warm shivers down his spine just by looking at her do what she did best- to prove that she was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

"You shouldn't be talking behind someone's back like that, it's kinda rude, ya know. Rumors are called rumors for a reason, so don't go off spreading more, alright? She isn't giving up on anything, nor would she ever think that there's a task she couldn't handle. Even if she were to feel down for whatever reason, she'd first make sure that people like you wouldn't notice it, because that's the type of person she is, staying composed 'till the very end."

Soma's heart gave a painful pang at the memory of Erina's tear-stained face looking up at his outstretched hand from her sitting position on the floor back at his family shop, the sorrow in those amethyst depths haunting him even now as he continued to glare at the equally furious brunette in front of him.

Losing his cool in a situation like this would only make matters worse though, not only for himself but for her as well the second she comes back, whenever that might be. And asking how this guy found out about her departure so soon didn't seem like a good idea either, for it would certainly end up adding fuel to the fire. So he kept his boiling anger to himself, deciding that it wasn't worth making a scene.

Like Arato said, it would only sully the heiress' reputation, which was the last thing he wanted.

"As for the other thing… I think my dish will be able to say a lot more about my position as the first seat than I ever could, so just relax and let's have a fair battle, shall we? I'll show ya what you get for making accusations like that; you can count on it!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Giving Soma one last stare, he turned back to put the finishing touches on his dish before making his way towards the patiently waiting judges with three plates in his hands. Without having their infamous MC there to announce each step of their preparations out loud, the redhead was a bit startled to find his opponent already finished up and waiting for the critics to taste his food.

'What did he even make?'

The answer was given to him the second one of the judges suddenly began to screech with delight, her bliss written all over her face as she put another spoon full of something oddly familiar in her mouth.

"Eggs Benedict, huh? How did cha come up with that idea?"

"I saw you pull out quite a few eggs and decided to go with a dish that involved this precise ingredient as well. I refuse to be inferior to you in any way, and in order to prove how pathetic you are, I needed to defeat you with your own weapons."

"Alright, but why Eggs Benedict exactly? Are ya trying to mock me or something?"

"Oh, so you do recognize that one? I should have figured as much, seeing as you were stationed right next to her when we had our little breakfast challenge on last year's training camp. But you know… even though Nakiri Erina managed to walk out of this challenge with the most amount of servings and all, I'll bet I can do just as great with my own version of her dish, and I have the feeling it will end up looking even better when I beat the current first seat with this, don't you agree?"

"So… you're trying to play her for a fool with that one then? That's not the wisest thing to do, pal."

"And why is that? I'd say that, in a way, it can be considered the perfect opportunity to show you two that you're not the strongest chefs in the academy after all. Those who say that have obviously not seen what I am capable of."

That explanation caused the young chef to smirk devilishly.

The guy was serious, and it started to fill Soma with a similar burning desire to put his classmate back into his place. Although, despite his increasing excitement, he couldn't deny the fact that he was quite surprised when he saw the dish Tanaka had gone for, a dish that he imagined only one person could prepare to utmost perfection.

However, what came as even more of a surprise was the sudden sound of a girl cheering her lounges out for the brunette up there in the small crowd, making the redhead turn his head towards her in utter confusion.

From what it looked like, she didn't even care that she was the only one shouting his name while everyone else around her raised a thumb towards Soma himself, which he also came to notice just now. Though he really appreciated the kind gesture a lot, he still had trouble getting used to this much support from his fellow students quite yet. And who could blame him when every person in this academy had wanted nothing more than to see him fail ever since the very first day?

Glancing back towards his opponent, the young chef felt like his eyes were about to fall out of his head at the deep blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

Wait a second; are they…?

Of course.

Even someone as dense as him could see what was on full display here.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he allowed himself a smug grin as he watched the brunette getting flustered with each passing second. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the three critics, currently tasting his dish, were more than forgotten, judging by the lack of attention the brunette gave them right now.

There was something going on between those two, that much he understood, but why was this making him feel so… hollow inside?

Or rather, why did his eyes move back up to the VIP lounge every few seconds to see the figure with long, honey blond locks still scowling down at him?

"W-what are you staring at, you lowlife?"

"Well, looks like you got a fan up there, who would've thought? Why don't cha go ahead and say hi, eh? I can wait."

"Why you… I-it's none of your business what I do, got it? She… she won't leave me alone for some reason. Wherever I go, she just shows up out of nowhere and asks me to cook her something, it's so getting on my nerves! She has this sort of obsession with me that makes me want to throw my head against the wall! I can't stand that I always have to let her try my newest dishes before offering them to anyone else, it's not fair!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on just a minute, buddy. Are ya saying… you actually don't want that girl up there to eat your food? Why?"

"Because, I know better people who could validate the quality of my creations! Unlike her, they could give me valuable feedback, at the very least. It's just a waste of time if she continues to tell me how awesome my dishes are without pointing out any specifics!"

"Are you serious? I thought she was, I don't know, your girlfriend or something."

He couldn't wait to show Erina his newest techniques in the kitchen every time he created something new and yet this guy literally refused to let the girl who seemed to enjoy his cooking the most have a single taste of his food?

"What? No! I don't want her to like me, and she knows that very well too! All I care about is progressing my cooking skills, nothing more, but she still can't get that inside her head! It's embarrassing!"

That statement struck him right in the chest, a familiar scenario coming to mind when he saw that frustrated glint in his classmate's eyes.

' _I live for my cooking, Nakiri. If I start losing focus on that, then… I don't want this, okay?'_

' _S-so you're backing down now because your stupid ego took a hit when you were almost defeated in a food battle? Are you serious? What kind of excuse is that?'_

'… _This has been a mistake from the start and I… don't want any of it. Not when my cooking is suffering the consequences.'_

Had he really talked that way to her too?

Had he also been that… aggressive?

So, in the end… he wasn't any different from the brunette standing in front of him, too scared to accept what needed to be accepted, terrified of indulging in something that would have turned things completely upside-down for him. Now though… now he could see how stupid it was, what a mistake he made. And there was no way left anymore to make up for it.

He really was an idiot.

"You know what… sometimes it's not about getting a good feedback or making progress in your career. If there's someone who likes your food, you don't just turn your back on them and walk away, plain and simple. I can understand that you want to keep your focus mainly on what's on your plate right now, trust me I'm the same way. But you also have to be able to grasp when your selfishness is starting to hurt other people around you. It honestly wouldn't do ya any good in the long run, and once you see the damage you caused it'll already be too late, I can tell ya that much."

His eyes widened along with Tanaka's as he realized the meaning behind his own words, the hidden message lying within.

And with that, he knew everything he said just now had been nothing but the truth, the extent of his mistakes becoming more visible as he recognized the bewildered look on his classmate's face. The same look he had worn when his father told him to just accept his growing feelings the way they were, without worrying about what they would do to him.

It was safe to say, he finally understood what the old man had tried to tell him that night.

"Huh? I don't get it… Are you saying you experienced something similar before? Because it sounds like you know exactly what you're talking about, and it begs the question… is this the reason you were a no-show for several weeks and ignored all the challenges people sent you? Don't tell me you couldn't engage in a single Shokugeki all this time because of a girl who, so desperately, wanted to eat your pedestrian food as well!"

"No. But I think I'm starting to feel like if she had shown even the slightest interest in my dishes, I would've made her anything she wanted."

"What?"

Soma sighed in exasperation. There was no point in explaining his thoughts to such an ignorant fool anyway, not when he had trouble digesting them himself.

Then, the realization of what his words actually implied hit him in the face, hard and merciless, leaving him standing frozen in place with his golden orbs unfocused and lips parted. It really cost Soma all of his willpower not to slam his head against his cooking station over and over again.

So that was it! The one missing piece of the puzzle!

If she'd let him, he would gladly prepare every single delicacy in the world for her to try out, just so he could get another glimpse of that pure ecstasy spreading on her face with each bite she took. He would go through millions of trials and errors to find the perfect combination of flavors he thought could end up revealing that beautiful smile of hers, no matter how exhausting it might be for him in the end. He wanted to be the one satisfying her demanding palate.

Without him even noticing it, she had become his primary goal, a goal so different from all the others usually spreading in his head that it took him quite a while to make any sense of it, the fact that he wanted to cook for her, appease her God Tongue with his cooking. And with the desire to perfect his creations just for her came the last dot he needed to finally complete the picture, the answer to all his previous confusion.

But… he had messed up, and now the one person giving him a reason to push himself to his limits was gone, disappeared from his life without a trace. There were still so many things left to say, so much more to experience together, so many challenges to face side by side, but now… he would have to come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be there to share all this with him, just because he hadn't been able to accept that she influenced his cooking in so many ways. The chance to witness her denying the taste of his food with those flushed cheeks might never come again. And Soma refused to entertain the poisonous possibility that she simply wasn't going to come back at all.

The timer on the oven gave a sudden sound, forcing the young chef to shift his attention back to the task at hand. He still had to present his dish, and seeing as the critics were throwing impatient looks towards him every now and then, he'd be wise not to get distracted any further.

However, now that he knew his breakfast item was lacking an important ingredient, he didn't feel quite as confident as he had at the beginning of this Shokugeki, a thin layer of cold sweat forming on his forehead the second he placed his creation on each plate and brought them over to the large table. For some reason though, he still couldn't deny the tingly sensation spreading all over his body and the fluttering of his heart when he finally presented his dish to the judges, a crooked grin on his face despite the uncertainty of this situation. This was still a food war, and he'd be damned if he allowed his insecurities to get the best of him now.

"An egg and bacon casserole, is it? I have to say, young man, it smells divine."

"Thanks! It was supposed to be something else at first, but I guess my hands just wanted to make an egg dish again. Oh well. You can find out for yourselves how all the ingredients came together, right? I'm really sorry, but I gotta go somewhere real quick, so I'll just be leaving the verdict up to you! Later!"

His eyes, once again, drifted up to the blonde figure still standing behind the thick glass of the VIP section with her arms crossed and a delighted expression on her face. Their eyes met for what felt like a long minute before she flipped her hair back and turned around to exit the stadium, her slender form fading away with each elegant step she took. He couldn't help but smile brightly at the illusion, feeling like she had been there just to watch over him and give him the push he needed to get over himself, as she always seemed to do.

Quickly grabbing his small case, Soma attempted to do the same and exit the hall, his heart yearning to be near her one more time, to see her smile ever so gently again, but his path was cut off by the sound of a voice that practically forced him to come to a halt.

"Wha-what are you doing, Yukihira Soma? Leaving in the middle of a match, are you insane? You clearly have no respect for your opponents! Do you seriously think you have already won, that there's no need to stick around anymore to see the outcome? I refuse to be insulted this way!"

"Listen, pal, I really have to go now, but I promise to give ya the honorable rematch you deserve once I'm back, alright? We'll settle things the proper way, but until then… keep track of what's really important before you lose the one right in front of ya. Even if you're getting annoyed from time to time, don't be stupid and let her go like I did. Oh, and feel free to try out the dish I prepared, maybe it can help ya understand some things, eh? See ya!"

He grinned happily at the stunned boy in front of him before making his way out the hall, conveniently ignoring all the confused expressions everyone in the audience, including the three judges to his left, sent him. They weren't important at the moment- none of this situation was. Still, he couldn't deny that this particular Shokugeki had opened his eyes in so many ways, and he was truly grateful that Arato had given him the suggestion to engage in a food war two days ago.

As he reached the exit of the stadium, his eyes wandered back one last time to the huge flat screen that announced this competition's conclusion, finding himself smirking confidently at the number of judges choosing his dish over Tanaka's. Three to zero, a verdict that now filled him with pride, considering he hadn't been so sure about the taste of his casserole not too long ago. With his first seat secured, the redhead dashed out of the double doors, running across the wide corridors and straight outside the building.

He would make things right this time, put up a better fight than he did three weeks ago, and no matter what happens, he would get her back.

It was his stubbornness that tore them apart and now it would be his determination that will reunite them.

Because what he had failed to see before was now literally thrown at his face with full force, and there was no way he would lose track of what's truly important to him ever again.

The love he felt for her.

How foolish he had been to misread the signs he was given, how stupid it was to ignore the hammering inside his chest and the pleasant shivers running down his back whenever their eyes met, how unbelievably ridiculous his thoughts had turned out to be when he chose to remain stubborn and push her away until the bitter end instead of talking things out.

Thinking back now, there had always been something that connected them, whether it was their competitive nature or their desire to make the respective other submit to their cooking, it had constantly been a fight for dominance in one way or another. But never in his wildest dreams had Soma imagined it could bring them closer together, that he would actually end up falling head over heels for her.

And yet here he was, sprinting through the mansion's front gate without paying any attention to the guards waving their hands in greeting or the confused faces of Alice and Kurokiba as he was about to passed them by.

However, just then, something clicked in his brain at the sight of the white haired chef, which caused him to skid to a halt right in front of her, his cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear when he grabbed her shoulders in excitement.

"Yukihira, what are you-"

"Guess who won the bet!"

"Huh? What bet?"

"The one we made with Erina a few weeks ago when you guys were stal-"

"Ohhh, that bet, I remember now! What about it? And… did you just call her by her first name?"

"Who cares about that?! Just take a guess who won!"

Even though she was blushing furiously for whatever reason, there still seemed to be a mischievous glint in her red eyes that told him she already knew the answer to that question.

"My, my, what a delightful turn of events! Well, if you put it like that… it has to be you then, am I right?"

"Hell yeah! I told her I'd win! Man she's so gonna freak out when I tell her!"

Alice's eyes widened at that last part, voice filled with hope when she shushed him once again.

"Hold on, Yukihira. Does that mean… you know where she is now?"

But before she could receive an answer, he was already running inside, leaving her shouting his name over and over again in frustration.

There was no time to explain any details right now. He needed to fix this immediately before it would be too late, needed to tell her how much he regretted letting her go in the first place. He had to let her know that she was the only person making him thrive, that there would be no one else having this effect on him, ever.

'Surely Gramps knows where she is at the moment, right?'

It was his only hope, since he figured she wouldn't answer his calls after such a long time of dead silence. Because he was still dealing with Nakiri Erina, a stubborn heiress who had the pride of a lion, and showing any sign of weakness was not something a majestic creature like that would ever do. Instead, they retreated silently from the scene, and licked their wounds in private, which was exactly what she did as well. But this time, it would be different. This time, he would be there to take care of those wounds, and he had no intention to let her suffer like that ever again.

"Hey, Gramps, do you have… a sec…"

Bursting through the first wooden door he came across in the hopes of it being the old man's office, the red-headed chef instantly felt his mouth go dry and his eyes widen with disbelief as he stared at the two people in front of him.

"Dad?"

What was going on here?

When did his father get back from his trip?

"Hey there, Son, good to see ya."

"What the… What are you doing at the school?"

"Actually, Yukihira Soma, it was me who invited him here. We have something of utmost importance to discuss, meaning I don't appreciate being disturbed in such a rude manner by one of my students, even if it is an Elite Ten member. So if you would excuse us."

The chilling tone he used told Soma that the Nakiri elder wasn't exactly happy to see him. However, that didn't scare the redhead away; in fact, it only edged him on to fully enter the room and close the door behind him, eyes burning with determination.

"Sorry, my boy, but what he said goes. We'll talk later, alright?"

"Wha… No way!"

He shot his father a confused look, standing his ground as the older man in front of him smirked knowingly. Almost like he was well aware of why his son had stormed in here, panting heavily and covered in sweat.

Said boy took a step forward, his gaze now moving back to the current headmaster sitting at his desk. He looked exhausted, tired even, if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. Soma could literally feel his sorrow from across the room, his heart felt heavy at the sight.

"C'mon, Gramps, I just need to know something before I go. At least gimme a few minutes, would ya?"

A low grumble escaped the old man's throat, indicating his impatience. However, Soma could still see the small smile tugging at the corners of his bearded lips as he closed his eyes and nodded his approval.

"Ask your question then, boy."

"Eh… well… Actually, I…"

"What's up, Soma? Haven't seen ya this worked up over something in a while. Did ya lose a Shokugeki to someone again?"

"Of course not! I'm still the first seat, old man! And what d'ya mean by _again_ , huh?"

"Ah, c'mon, do I really have to remind you of last year's autumn elections? That was quite embarrassing, wasn't it?"

"That… I didn't… Oh, fine, whatever! I'll show ya how much I've improved since then the next time we fight!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

They glared challengingly at one another with their arms crossed and eyebrows twitching.

Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, the young chef had actually missed his father a lot over the past few weeks, feeling even lonelier without him there to put his riled up mind at ease.

A cough to their right caused the pair to stop bickering, both turning back towards Nakiri Senzaemon who now stood behind his wooden desk, the warm smile vanishing from his features.

"I would like to get back to the topic, if you wouldn't mind."

His voice was demanding, low and rough to indicate that he wasn't in the mood for playful banter.

"Right… Sorry 'bout that, Gramps. It's just… Do you have… any idea where Erina is right now? I really need to know."

"Erina?"

Both his father's and Senzaemon's eyes widened at his question, seemingly not expecting him to come up with such a request.

"Why would you want that sort of information, Yukihira Soma? I don't see a reason to tell you after you made my granddaughter cry."

So he knows…

Soma was aware he shouldn't be questioning how that was possible, but something in his gut made him wonder just what kind of indicators had given his misstep away.

From where he stood, he could see one corner of his father's mouth twitching for a split second before he composed himself with a light cough. Deciding to pay his strange display no mind, the red-headed chef lowered his head in Senzaemon's direction, arms falling limp on each side of his body as he closed his eyes in defeat.

"I… I'm really sorry, Senzaemon-dono. I was stupid, and I get why you don't want to tell me, but… please, I now understand what my mistake was, and I want to make up for it. Maybe if I talk to her one last time, she… she'll decide to come back."

"That's what you hope to accomplish? You want to bring her back?"

"…Yeah. I want her to return to the place she belongs. Totsuki isn't the same without her."

"And what is your personal gain in this? Why would you go out of your way to change her mind?"

"That's… I guess I just need her to be here. Cooking and having fun with the rest of us makes her happy, the same way it does for me, so… that's all I want. I have… I just miss her, Gramps, and I need to tell her that… I mean… She has to know that she means a lot to me."

The older man gave no response for a couple of minutes, which made him feel more and more anxious as he kept his head low, ready to give another apology if one was needed. His father stayed silent as well, not bothering to comment on his son's posture. It was up to the current headmaster to decide whether to accept Soma's plea for forgiveness or not, but from the way he rounded his desk in order to stand right in front of him, the boy concluded it wouldn't be that easy. He needed the old man's consent before he could go and tell his granddaughter how he felt about her, otherwise he would end up feeling like he didn't deserve to go after her in the first place. And although Soma liked the energetic man a lot, he wasn't so sure anymore if the don of the food industry would actually leave his precious grandchild with someone like him- if he thought a mere diner chef was good enough.

It was not until after he felt a calloused hand drop on his shoulder that the boy raised his head in confusion, eyes fixating on the soft smile his elder sent him.

"She arrived in Kamakura about a week ago, and will most likely continue to reside in our summer residence near the beach for a while longer."

"Huh…?"

"I trust you will bring my little girl back to me safe and sound. Don't make me regret giving you that information, boy, do you understand?"

"Eh… I-I don't… What?"

Suddenly he felt his father's hand pressing his head down just as the one on his shoulder disappeared. The mocking gesture, he was more than used to, caused his scarred eyebrow to twitch for the umpteenth time today.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to none cooking related stuff. I'm sure he'll have no problem bringing Erina-chan back though, since he finally seemed to have realized something important over the past three weeks, eh Son? Though, I gotta say… it took ya way longer to figure this out than I expected. How come you turned out to be such a dense idiot, huh? It's making me look bad in return, ya know?"

The hand on his head pushed him down once more before Soma forcefully freed himself from Joichiro's grip, eyes narrowing at the insult he just received. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't be mad at his father for pointing out what probably everyone around him had thought for a long time as well. He had been an idiot ever since day one and he had no right to deny that fact, even if he wanted to. Thus, Soma heaved a long sigh, shoulders falling as he met the older man's gaze. There was no longer a goofy expression on his dad's face, and he appreciated that he was taken seriously again, for his next words would not only leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but also force him to confront his mistakes head on without having any sort of excuse to hide behind this time.

"Yeah… I guess it really took me forever. I screwed that up pretty bad, didn't I? To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if she sent me back without even listening to what I have to say. But even so… "

He turned his head back towards the tired grandfather, eyes burning with resolve and a reassuring smile spreading on his face.

"I'll bring her home. So stop worrying and get some rest, Gramps, ya look like you could use it."

The old man closed his eyes, the warm smile on his features now turning into a small chuckle as he shook his head. Whether he would take Soma's words to heart and act upon them or not was up to him to decide, but even so, the young chef had the feeling that he might have eased his elder's distress a little nonetheless.

"Well… Suppose this means my little boy's actually growing up a bit, huh. For what it's worth, I'm really proud of ya, Soma, you found the one meant for you even faster than I did! And I'd say now's as good a time as any to tell ya that you had my blessing since the very beginning, so go get your girl already. You've kept her waiting long enough anyway."

His eyes widened with disbelief, a dangerous lump formed in his throat, preventing him from giving any sort of response, and if it weren't for the sincere grin Joichiro sent him, he would have already started demanding for the older man to stop messing with him.

'From the beginning? What does that even mean?'

Whatever it was, he couldn't deny that his heartbeat picked up in speed at the meaning behind his father's words. It sounded like he was giving his approval for…

"Yukihira Soma. This is a very big step, but… I leave her in your care nonetheless. Watch over my granddaughter for me, and continue to make her smile, the same way she used to as a child. I will give you my blessing as well, so don't dishonor my trust. If you so much as even think about hurting her again, you will have to deal with my wrath, and believe me when I say it wouldn't end well for you."

Squinting his amber eyes at both his elders words, the smile he had worn before slowly turned into a cheeky grin, and all Soma could feel at the moment was nothing but the joyful hammering of his heart as a faint blush graced his cheeks. The last chain that had kept him in place was now shattering into many pieces, allowing him to finally go after her without any worries or regrets. He had the information he needed- even better, he had the consent he was subconsciously looking for, meaning there was absolutely nothing holding him back anymore.

"Thanks! I won't fail this time, I promise."

His sudden eagerness caused his father to arch an eyebrow, arms crossing over his broad chest as his genuine smile turned into a smug one.

"You really do love her, don't you, my boy?"

"…Yeah. It was hard to believe at first, but… she actually managed to change my reason for cooking without me even realizing it. Well, that is until I noticed that something was missing when I was in the middle of a Shokugeki earlier today. I had no incentive to give my all in that match, no reason to perform better than the last time I competed against someone. Winning was awesome, but it didn't feel as satisfying as it used to, and I understood that it was all because she hadn't been there watching me. I mean… what's the point of making a good dish if I can't even show it off to her, or get her to taste it? That was the only thing on my mind the entire time, and it's all because… well…"

"I get it, Son, I know what that feels like. With that said… it turns out, I didn't have to give ya my special advice of perfecting your techniques after all. You found the solution all on your own, good job!"

"Huh? What advice? I don't remember you wanting to give me some sorta advice."

His father started to laugh at the dumbstruck look Soma sent him, making the boy scratch the back of his head in confusion.

He didn't realize he said something funny just now, or was his dad just messing with him again? He couldn't tell.

"Well, you actually hung up on me before I had the chance to tell you how to improve your cooking skills, so…"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Totally. But since I'm bringing it up now, you should be able to draw the conclusion yourself, right? I don't need to say anything at this point."

A tip on how to improve his skills…

His wish to let the heiress taste all of his dishes first…

With each new thought, the young chef's eyes widened further and further, to the point where he felt like they could fall out of his head at any second as the realization of what his father had tried to say finally hit him.

Of course.

"You telling me that if I wanna be a better chef than you, I gotta have Erina taste test all my dishes first, and win an actual Shokugeki against her before I can come for you, right? Because she has the God Tongue and everything, it would be a cinch to win against you if I can get to her first. Just as I had planned from the start! Seems kinda demanding, but I'm pretty sure I got this anyway! That isn't something I don't already know though…"

"What the… That's not how you… Oh never mind, I give up. From here on out, I let Erina-chan deal with your dense ass. Maybe she can make you see things more clearly."

"Wait, you mean that's not it?! What the hell, Dad? Tell me then!"

"Not gonna happen! I feel sorry for that poor girl already; she has no idea what she's getting herself into here."

"C'mon, Dad, give me that advice now, it could help me to finally beat her! I need to know!"

"Forget it! You figured out this much on your own, it's not my fault if you need at least another year to realize the rest too! Now let go of my arm already!"

They were both silenced as a roaring laughter filled the room, their gazes moving to the current headmaster who was laughing wholeheartedly at the scene before him. It surprised Soma a bit, but he couldn't help the bright grin forming on his own face as he watched the old man laugh. The atmosphere seemed so much lighter all of a sudden…

"Your son is just as ambitious as you were back in the day, Joichiro! I should have expected as much."

"Yeah, guess he is. But unlike me, he can maintain that high spirit and use it to reach out and take whatever he wants. It's a gift from his mother."

"Well, in that case there is no doubt in my mind that Erina will be able to learn much more from him than just how to love."

"Eh, I wouldn't exactly rely on that, but… he sure can teach people a lot of things if he's persistent enough. And I feel like Erina-chan will need a lot of persistence, so… good luck with your new love-life, my boy, I can't wait to receive that wedding invitation soon!"

"Stop saying that, damn it!"

"Why? I mean, if she's no longer _Nakiri_ to ya, then that's a clear step towards me getting some chubby grandchildren, eh?"

"Wh-what?"

He felt his face heating up at the knowing grin his father gave him, an image of the heiress dressed in pure white coming to mind as he shook his head to brush it off.

It certainly didn't help his heartrate if the image were to escalate somehow, considering that it was already getting out of control.

He would've added something else to deny his father's statement, but in that moment Soma's eyes lit up with recognition, making him face the current director once again with a questioning look on his face.

"By the way, Gramps, how do ya know where Erina is anyway? Did she talk to you or something?"

"No, unfortunately she hasn't. Actually, I can't reach her at all right now. She must have turned off her phone for some reason. However, I have an old friend living in Kamakura, and from what he told me, it seems like she still intends to stay there a while longer. I can't tell you more than that though."

"So then… if she got there just a week ago… where has she been before that?"

"Hokkaido."

His eyes widened once again, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the uncomfortable dryness in his mouth.

Hokkaido… Why would she go there?

"For two weeks straight?"

His head turned towards his father, hoping that, since the Nakiri elder didn't say anything, he would at least get a reply from him. And he did, but it wasn't the answer the young chef was hoping for, feeling a wave of disappointment run through his body as he glanced at the older man in front of him.

"Yeah… We don't have a clue why though. People claim to have seen the God Tongue walking around the streets of Hokkaido, so that's the only source we can rely on right now."

"Oh… Well, guess I'll ask her what this is all about once I get there then. At least now I know where I'm headed."

"Speaking of which, there is something I need you to know first, young Soma."

Already turned towards the wooden door and ready to step outside, he found himself stilling all his movements at the sudden change in the Nakiri elder's tone, his amber eyes looking back in confusion as he kept his back to the two men standing behind him.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Delivering a message to Erina if you will. This is of utmost importance, so I suggest you take a seat for a moment. Your father and I were discussing this matter for over a week now, but since you're going to see my granddaughter, you might as well take care of something for us while you're there."

He shrugged in response, pulling one of the two chairs placed in front of the desk back to make himself comfortable as he listened to the old man's words with heightened senses. Even though he wanted to leave as fast as possible, his interest was piqued, and since the current headmaster was now being all serious again, he had no choice but to do him another favor. He deserved every bit of support he could get after his grandchild's departure.

"Sure. What's this thing I gotta take care of?"

"Before I fill you in, I need to make sure of something else, boy. It goes without saying, but… I want you to be extremely cautious at all times. Don't get careless, and always be aware of your surroundings, no matter what happens. I want you to keep your eyes sharp for any activities that seem suspicious to you. I fully trust your judgement, and I know you won't fail me. Of course, I don't have to remind you to send me report on a regular basis."

His lips parted, unsure of what to say just yet. He didn't know why, but something in his gut told him that this job wasn't going to be as easy as the Nakiri elder made it out to be, that things were about to get complicated pretty soon. A sudden uneasiness overcame him when he lowered his voice for his next question, not caring that it might come off as rude or demanding.

"Gramps, what's going on here?"

…

"Well, I guess that's about it. After I could leave the room, I went back to the dorm to get my stuff and then… 'I made a dash for the train station right at sunset'."

"Hey, d-don't use my own words against me! It's not my fault you felt like you needed to be here right away."

"Oh? Would you rather I came tomorrow then?"

"T-that's… that's not what I said! H-however, you shouldn't have rushed like that either, I hadn't planned on going anywhere for at least another week, so we would have run into each other eventually."

"C'mon, Erina, I'm trying to prove a point here. The least you could do is accept the facts."

"Which would be…?"

He grinned down at her curious expression, eyes filled with mischief as he placed both his hands on the glass railing, letting the gentle summer breeze blow through his short hair and ease his heightened senses.

"Simple. I needed to have a Shokugeki with ya as soon as possible."

"W-what?! That's it?"

He chuckled with delight, beyond amused that she actually believed that. She was so easy to tease, he couldn't help but take advantage of every chance he got to mess with her.

By now, it was already nighttime, the moon shining brightly in the sky as they stood next to one another outside on the balcony of her family residence.

After Soma found her in front of the cemetery a few hours ago, he had given her the shorter version of how he had spent his time back at Totsuki, how he had suffered because she wasn't there, how he didn't want to do anything for three weeks straight, and how he ended up realizing his feelings for her in that Shokugeki against Tanaka Haru. She listened without saying a single word, only turning her head towards him a few times with either a blush on her face, or a disapproving glare that made him smile even brighter.

"Eh… I think so, yeah."

"Hmph, figures. Very well then, if you want me to teach you a lesson that badly this late at night, then by all means, I won't deny you that taste of defeat. Let's go to the kitchen and-"

Sensing her attempt to step back inside, he quickly let go of the railing and gently grabbed her wrist, effectively pulling her against his chest before his lips found hers in a tender kiss.

"We should definitely have a match, but I'd say now's not the time for that. I still need to hear what you did over the past three weeks, and you can't get away without giving me a satisfying answer, got it?"

"I-I… I didn't do much. Just doing some sightseeing here and there."

"Na-uh, that explanation won't do, princess. I was basically freaking out over there, so you can't just brush it aside like no time has passed at all, that's not fair."

As he tightened his hold on her small waist, Soma leaned closer to her face again, his heart asking for nothing but her warm breath against his skin, needing nothing but her body close to his own in order to make sure she was actually here with him.

Despite him knowing that all of this was real, that she truly reciprocated his affection, the young chef couldn't help but slightly flinch every time he thought of her disappearing from his sight again. Sure, she loved him too, but… would that be enough to get her to come back? He didn't dare to ask- not yet. It was obvious that she still needed more time to pick herself up, that she was still hurting even though he was here.

He hated it.

Seeing that somehow saddened and remorseful expression appear on her beautiful face every now and then just made his stomach twist uncomfortably, just like it did right now.

"You… were worried?"

"Sure was."

"W-why didn't you try to reach me sooner then?"

"I… Sorry 'bout that. I guess I needed some time to think as well. But… I guess it really did take me too long to come to terms with all those changes, huh?"

"It did indeed. Although, I wasn't actually expecting you to show up like that, it still felt like you were late, as always."

"I'm sorry."

That guilty look returned to her eyes, the one he didn't want to see ever again, knowing full well that she felt responsible for things she had no fault in right now. The sight broke his heart; he just wanted it gone.

Without a second thought, Soma brushed their lips together once more, her slightly trembling hands gripped his shirt, and as he saw her close her eyes, his own fingers pressed her even closer against him, head tilting to one side in order to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help it, couldn't resist the urge to feel as much of her as possible. He wanted her to just forget and be her normal feisty self again, her current state making his heart ache in ways he didn't want to experience.

She would recover, would heal, and he was going to make damn sure of that with everything he had. He loved this girl, and he would tear the whole world apart just to see her act like her usual self again, see her smile, and laugh wholeheartedly. It was his task for now to get his number one rival back.

After they parted, she pressed the side of her face against his chest, cheeks reddened, eyes still closed, and finally able to reveal a small smile that would have melted him from inside out if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't get a better look at her due to his chin now resting on her head.

"I… I still haven't gone inside the cemetery yet. Time passed so quickly, but… I-I found one excuse after another not to see her grave, and after a while… I figured I just had to give myself a time limit of some sort, s-so that I couldn't come up with new ridiculous reasons to avoid going in. I would have stayed here for another week, and then… moved on to somewhere else. There was this old lady keeping me company too. I-I still don't know her name, but she… she had family members lying in that graveyard as well, so she came by to water their graves every single day. I can't even remember why she started talking to me, but after our first conversation, we ended up passing the time together, and you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"She told me that… my mother might have sent me someone who was supposed to give me what she couldn't. I came to realize it had to be you, because, well… ever since you showed up, I was constantly forced to act on impulse, which I definitely wasn't used to, so…"

"And that's what you think your mom wanted to give ya? The ability to go with your instincts, really?"

He could practically feel her roll her eyes, making him chuckle in return. It was a small step in the right direction, but every one of them counted, and the fact that she could still get frustrated so easily was certainly a good sign to him.

"Stop making fun of me, who do you think you are talking to?"

"So it wasn't the ability to-"

"No, it was not!"

Wiggling her way out of his embrace, she crossed her arms in defiance, her delicate eyebrows knitted together as she took a few steps back.

Seeing her like this, standing next to the railing with the late night breeze whipping her long hair from one side to the other, eyes squinted in her usual harshness, Soma felt like he was reliving the moment when they had kissed for the very first on the Polar Star dormitory's balcony several weeks ago.

They hadn't understood what they were doing back then, hadn't realized the chain of events they unleashed after the kiss. It seemed so long ago now, but… the young chef would be lying if he said he regretted starting this whole thing between them off that night. Because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to enjoy the sight of a goddess, dressed in a mint green summer gown that flew up only a few centimeters every time the wind picked up, just enough to tease him with the smallest reveal of her creamy skin.

"S-stop grinning like that, you fool! I haven't even started scolding you yet!"

"So? You being peeved isn't exactly something new, ya know? I'm just waiting to hear how the story continues. If I'm not here to make you think with your gut then what is it I did for ya?"

"H-hmph, as if I would tell you that now."

And there it was.

The one thing he thought he would never get to witness again.

She flipped her hair in that oh so familiar Nakiri Erina fashion, eyes fixated on him, showing her high standing in society with only one curl of her lips.

Even though his heart fluttered with excitement at seeing her typical gesture, he still found it funny that she would get this dramatic over something so small. It was what made her appear so unreachable, so far away from anyone who would only seek a simple conversation with her.

However, to him, she was right down on earth, high and mighty, yes, but still a human being like him in the end. And he had no problem reaching out to her, literally.

"Guess this means I'll never find out, huh."

"Of course you won't."

"Too bad… Can I still say something though?"

A small giggle escaped her lips, one she tried muffing with the palm of her hand as if attempting to prevent any more sounds of amusement to reach his ears.

"Since when does Yukihira Soma request the right to speak his mind? You've said what you wanted, whenever you wanted ever since the opening ceremony, remember?"

"True. Well then, first off…"

He closed the gap between them once more, his hand stretched out in order to gently push her own down, away from her soft lips, needing to witness the full extent of that smile he had been deprived for over three weeks.

"Don't do that again. You're way prettier when you smile, and I want to see it too, ya know. And second… I like the idea this old lady had. If you think, I'm the one your mom sent you than that means you'd also be the one mine sent to me, right?"

"W-what?"

As she looked up into his eyes, the heiress slowly laced their fingers together with a confused expression on her face. He hadn't talked to her about his mother yet, only mentioned her relationship with his old man when he had wanted to get through that thick skull of her stubborn father, but now… maybe it was time to play with an open deck again. For her sake.

"Soma, i-is your mother…"

"Yeah… It happened around the time I started attending grade school, and… I guess you could say even before she died, we kinda had to go through some things."

Before he could continue, she raised her other hand as a sign for him wait before she guided him towards the wooden garden swing standing on the other end of the wide balcony. He was surprised, but didn't say anything, figuring that she just wanted to make it easier for him by sitting down somewhere.

They sat side by side, with Soma swaying them back and forth with one foot as the heiress placed her head on his shoulder, almost like she could feel that this would be quite a sensitive topic for him to go into. Even though it wasn't exactly necessary, he couldn't deny that he appreciated the sweet gesture, her natural scent of lavender calming him down every time he took a deep breath.

"What happened to her?"

"She… she got sick without any warning. She felt some body pain for a while but dismissed it right away, didn't even feel the need to tell Dad about it. A while after that… we found out that it had been a tumor of some sort. We were told that it had already reached the point where it was a fully developed leukemia, and that Mom was supposed to be treated in a clinic for the time being. I was four back then, so I didn't understand all the things my old man was discussing with all those doctors. All I remember is that Mom was in a lot of pain, and that she kept trying to reassure me, saying that everything would be fine and that we could continue cooking delicious snacks for her to taste test, just like we had done a lot of times before. But… I still wasn't convinced that she would truly be okay, not when Dad and I both noticed how she was losing a significant amount of her hair every time we came to visit."

He closed his eyes, memories of his nearly bald mother smiling lovingly down at him with her arms protectively wrapped around his small frame as she lulled him into sleep coming back to him the longer he stayed silent.

It had been a very long time since he last thought of her in that state, his heart stinging with every beat, almost making him want to stop talking all together, the scenarios replaying in his mind as he continued to swing them back and forth.

However, the sudden sensation of the heiress' hand coming up to caress his cheek and guiding him down to let his head rest above her own gave him the strength he needed to go on, his own fingers automatically curling around the warm ones Erina had placed on his face. She was still listening, sharing his pain, and that was all that counted.

"As time passed, I started asking more and more questions as to why she wasn't coming home already, or how it was possible for her to look even worse than before. Pops had always been honest with me though, no matter what I asked him, he explained everything patiently, telling me that there was some sort of virus inside her body that the doctors were currently trying to get rid of, and that we would have to wait until she was healthy again. But… it all turned out to be wishful thinking in the end. Dad constantly had to stay with her, and even though he was right there next to her, she still ended up suffering day after day. When we went to see her yet again after my first day of grade school was over, the receptionists only allowed him to go into her room, saying that it wouldn't be a pleasant sight for a child my age to see his mother on her deathbed. And… despite me begging to go in and see her as well, I was kept outside until my dad came back out on his own. That day, the only thing he said to me was that Mom wouldn't come back home after all, and that she was in a much better place now. I don't think he ever found out that I understood what he meant right away, that I knew where she was now. She died that day, leaving a message for me to always do my best, and continue to be the happy kid I always was, and, well, I think I turned out okay, right?

Feeling her shake her head gently as she pressed his face closer towards her, caused him to release a low chuckle, lips lightly brushing against her crown in pure affection.

"Since then, we make sure to always visit her grave at least once a year on her birthday. It has become kind of a habit by now, to be honest."

His eyes remained closed as the hand on his cheek slipped out of his grasp, a shaky inhale echoing in his ears before he raised his head and looked down at the blonde heiress who was now sitting upright on the swing.

She was staring at him with the softest expression he had ever seen on her face, eyes glistening with unshed tears, lips parted as if attempting to say something but failing to do so while her hands were shaking ever so slightly, placed in her lap in order to hide it from him.

What he could see in her amethyst depths though was not pity, contrary to what he expected. All he was able to identify was understanding, empathy, and regret for having asked about his mother in the first place.

And here he had dared to say that she had never felt any kind of empathy towards someone before.

He really had been stupid.

Erina still didn't say a word, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know, just like he did back at his family shop, she chose to let her actions bring the message across, figuring that he wouldn't want to hear any sort of apology anyway.

And he truly didn't.

Soma was fine now; his father and his eagerness to continue cooking had both kept him going for quite some time now. All his friends at home and at Totsuki made it a lot easier for him to just let the past rest as well. And now, she's here too. He had a feeling she would make the biggest difference out of everyone. Since it only took a single touch of her hand to make him replace those painful memories with happier ones he had shared with the heiress in a matter of seconds.

"I… I had planned on going to the cemetery again tomorrow. W-would you… perhaps… like to join me?"

"Sure. That's a given as far as I'm concerned."

"Are you… I mean, is that really okay with you?"

She looked skeptical for some reason, like she was actually worried he would refuse to tag along.

Had he not made it obvious enough that he was never going to leave her alone again?

"Erina, I'm serious. I'll come with you."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile, warm and gentle, a dangerous combination that did all kinds of things to his heart.

"Thank you."

That was all the blonde said before she kissed him, shy, but lovingly nonetheless, taking her time to explore every bit of his mouth with her tongue when he parted his lips to do the same. It sent pleasurable shivers down his spine as he pressed their bodies closer together, his heart beating like it was about to jump straight out of his chest.

No matter how many times they did this, he was sure he would never be able to get enough of her.

This girl was pure torture for him.

"May I ask you something else?"

He arched an eyebrow, barely holding back a chuckle at hearing a certain hesitation coming through her voice.

"What's this? I thought Nakiri Erina would never need permission for anything, let alone ask for it."

"I-I told you, don't use my own words against me! I-it's just that… I was wondering if… your diner… was it something your mother and Saiba-sama build together or…"

"Oh, that? Nah, Pops told me that it belonged to my mom's family long before they even met."

"So, the name Yukihira is…"

"Yeah… my mom's name. We still carry it with pride, and if I should ever reach the end of this road here, I'll make sure everyone knows it too. You know, kinda like a legend that never gets old or something. I want people to connect that name with something exceptional."

"I'm sure they will."

She smiled up at him, sincere and earnest as she lowered her voice to a whisper, eyes closing with content.

His own amber depths widened at that, staring at her in sheer bewilderment when she didn't add anything else.

"Hold up… Was that a compliment?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said… I mean you… Can you repeat that for me?"

His soft smile turned into a devilish smirk the second she snapped her eyes open, a deep blush spreading across her face, making her shake her head vigorously from left to right before she abruptly stood up from the garden swing.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I didn't say anything!"

"But I saw your lips move, princess."

"No, you did not!"

"Did too. And I think you wouldn't be blushing like that if I hadn't."

Knowing that he had cornered her now, the redhead leaned back in the swing, hands placed behind his head as he continued to grin at her flabbergasted state.

She really was too easy to tease.

Another step to victory, which he needed to pat his own shoulder for.

With the way things were going right now, he was starting to become pretty confident about actually being able to help her get better. It seemed more and more doable the longer he took in her angered face.

"You're a pest."

"But you still love me, right?"

"T-that… I-I was…"

"So you don't?"

"I-I did- didn't say that!"

He gave her a knowing smile.

"You know what, forget it! I-I'm going in now."

"Sure, I'll be coming in a bit too."

With her back turned to him, the prideful heiress started to make her way back inside. However, just when she reached the glass door, her movements halted, eyes finding his once again as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Say… Soma? What is this message Grandfather wanted you to give me anyway?"

* * *

Annndddd I think this is where I have to make a cut before this chapter gets excessively long hahahahahah!

I'd love to hear what you guys think, and, of course, if you're ready for all the SoRina coming at you with full force from here on out! I can't wait for that!

With that, I wish you guys a beautiful day/night, and as always,

Take care, everyone!


	15. Chapter 15 The concern in your eyes

Chapter 15: The concern in your eyes

Hellooooo everyone, welcome back to another chapter!

Once again, I'm beyond thrilled to share with you all yet another idea that I had for a very long time now, and I really hope you like it! It was so awesome reading all those speculations you had about the message Soma needed to deliver, I really had to struggle a lot not to say anything hahahahahah!

And on that note, thank you, thank you, thank you soooo very much for each review you sent me, I'm extremely happy that you all enjoyed the chapters so much, and that you still want to continue reading! It's amazing how many wonderful people I've met over the course of this story, and how passionate everyone is about this particular pairing! I love SoRina beyond words, and I just hope I can do them justice with my creation! Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me, I'm so happy to have started this adventure with you guys!

As always, I want to thank my amazing friend lamperouge rolo for everything too! My girl, you're so awesome, and I'm extremely happy that I have you by my side for this, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the hard work, I love ya so much!

And my beautiful friends, Jellyann, and maddiesmt as well of course! You guys are soooo amazing and kind, I'm truly honored to call you my friends! Thank you for everything you write to me, I'm always so happy when I talk to you!

I can't wait to hear from all of you wonderful people again, please tell me what you think about my idea, guys, I'd love to see know your opinions on it!

Well, with that all out of my system, let's jump straight in, shall we?

Take care, everyone!

* * *

Erina could see the gears turning in Soma's head as he contemplated on her question. She waited for his answer with baited breath- nervous and curious on what her grandfather could possibly ask the red-haired chef to tell her in person after she shut off any form of communication with the family for three weeks straight.

The thought of selfishly ignoring a possibly critical message made her feel guiltier than she already was.

"Oh, right… Forgot 'bout that."

His hand came up to rub the back of his head in a sheepish gesture, amber orbs squinting in apology when he looked at her from across the balcony.

Although she was tempted to roll her eyes at the boyish grin spreading across his face, Erina chose to remain standing near the glass door with a small smile of her own, arms crossed over her chest, intending to show impatience and, at the same time, discreetly hide her now shaking body.

The wind had picked up significantly, causing one unpleasant shiver after another to run down her back, and despite their confession earlier today, the heiress still felt reluctant to let him see more vulnerability than he already had over the past few months.

Ever since her father had returned to Totsuki, she had done nothing but drown in her fears, wondering when things would finally get back to normal. And thinking that the redhead could no longer see her as the strong person she usually was, that he had no reason to compete with her anymore, just made her sick to the stomach.

Erina understood from his kisses- she blushed at the memory in spite of her anxiety- that he intends to stay by her side and support her. But at the back of her mind she still wants to be his 'shrine' and she would make sure she doesn't disappoint him. Even if it meant hiding the fact that she desperately needed the safety of his arms around her to calm her down.

"Well, actually… It was more like he wanted me to fill you in on something he felt like you could help with. But before we talk about that, let's get back inside. You might freeze your butt off if you keep standing there like that."

"What?! How rude, I-I'm not cold at all!"

"Alright, fine, you might not be, but I sure am, and I think it'd be better to talk behind closed doors than out here in the open, right?"

He stood up from the garden swing, constantly taking in her reaction as he closed the distance between them in a steady pace.

The way he came towards her, with his golden depths mainly focused on her face, shining brightly under the moonlight, caused her heart to start racing all over again as a faint blush spread on her cheeks. She should have known that he did notice her shivering at some point, and that he also would try to get her to go inside in a more inconspicuous fashion- seeing as her first impulse had been to deny her body's craving for some warmth right after he mentioned it. However, just because he was aware of what she needed right now, it didn't mean his poor tactics were going to work.

Erina would show him that she was tougher than she looked.

"No, we can stay here, I don't mind."

Just as she said that, another strong gust of wind blew through her hair, causing the goosebumps all over her bare arms to intensify. She mainly blamed her luck for that, or his cheeky grin that always threatened to make her heart stop whenever she saw it.

"You sure 'bout that?"

Another couple of minutes passed, leaving the heiress no choice but to sigh in defeat as she opened the wide door in front of her and stepped inside, still feeling the cool breeze against her back.

"F-fine, you win."

She could hear Soma entering the living room as well, just as she slowly closed her eyes with content, tense shoulders now dropping in relief.

He was really here, in her house, by her side. The illusion is now a reality…

He came to a stop right behind her, gently trailing both hands down her arms as he leaned in to give her uncoated shoulder a soft kiss. It made her flush furiously, knees weakening at the sensation of his palms now reaching out to lace their fingers together.

There was no doubt in her mind that this type of close contact was something she would definitely have a lot of trouble getting used to. Yet at the same time, Erina felt like she could never grow tired of being touched by him. Denying it was just a waste of breath at this point. She had started to subconsciously crave for his innocent caresses that it slowly reached the point where it drove her insane.

"It's still kinda cold in here, don't ya think?"

"O-oh, really? I-I haven't noticed."

"You feel a lot colder too, are you okay?"

"O-of course, I'm perfectly fine. It's probably just from the temperature outside, no need to worry."

Releasing her hands from his grip, he silently stepped in front of her, an eyebrow arched in confusion the moment he regarded her slightly uneasy expression.

"Erina…? I seriously don't wanna ask this, since I know you wouldn't be that carelessly stupid, but… Could it be that you didn't even bother turning on the heater in here each night?"

"N-no… Why would I? It's summer after all, and we are literally next to the beach. I don't see a reason to make it any warmer than it already gets during the day. And don't you ever dare call me stupid again! Who do you think I am?"

"Well, someone has to."

"Excuse me?!"

"Erina… it's only the beginning of summer, which means the temperatures are still going to drop a few degrees for a little while longer, no matter where you are. But aside from that, you clearly are freezing right now. Doesn't that bother you?"

A familiar wave of guilt flowed through her, the kind that forced the heiress to avert her eyes in order to escape his piercing gaze, the kind she had felt almost every day over the past few weeks, the kind probably neither of them wanted to deal with right now.

She had no excuse, no words of denial would roll off the tongue quite as easily as all her other retorts had up until now. So she stayed quiet, face turned away from the redhead standing before her, knowing full well that he was waiting for some sort of answer.

"Lemme guess. You didn't care one bit about warming yourself up, did ya? C'mon, Erina, you can't be serious right now!"

"This-this isn't a problem at all. I honestly didn't even feel it."

"How so?"

"I… I-I'm not really sure… to be honest, the temperature inside the house didn't even faze me until you brought it up. But, it's not something you need to concern yourself with, I can take care of myself."

He still didn't look convinced, eyebrows knitted together as he closed his golden orbs for a few seconds and exhaled a long breath. It almost seemed like he was forcing himself to refrain from objecting to her declaration.

"If ya say so… Let's go get some rest then, I can tell ya all about the assignment once we lay down, alright?"

"W-what? Y-you mean, y-you want…"

Without a warning, her face began to heat up, making her stumble a few steps back before she hit the wall on the other side of the room, a good distance away from him.

"N-no way, you… you must be joking, right? I-I refuse!"

Pressing herself as best she could against the cold marble, the blonde desperately tried to calm her shallow breathing, eyes never straying from the iron-willed chef standing there ever so casually with his hands in his pockets and scarred eyebrow raised all the way up to his hairline.

As she took note of the confused expression on his face slowly turning into a crooked grin, Erina could feel her heart ready to burst inside her chest, eyes narrowing with suspicion at the low chuckle that suddenly echoed in her ears.

It was safe to say, the cold shivers she had felt just a moment ago were now replaced by a much more pleasant heat spreading through her entire body.

"What's wrong Erina? Looks like you've got something in mind that we can do there. Don't be shy, tell me."

His mischievous smirk widened at the small grumble escaping her throat.

The bastard knew exactly how to tease her Shoujo-loving mind and there is no way she's letting him get his way that easily. Not when he seemed to enjoy himself so much at her expense.

"I-I would like to stay here for a while longer, actually."

"Really? Those massive bags under your eyes are indicating something else entirely though."

"H-hey! They are by no means _massive,_ alright? Watch your tongue, commoner!"

"Whatever, they're still there. When even was the last time you slept properly, huh?"

"I-I… that is not relevant in any way right now!"

Once again, Erina averted her eyes, looking past him at the black glass table where a few small decorative plants were placed in a delicate manner.

She didn't notice the redhead's grin faltering for a second, nor was she prepared for the serious expression that had replaced the goofy one as he crossed his arms over his chest. No matter how intense his stare got, or for how long he planned on staying there like that, there was no way she would ever confess not remembering when she last had a good night's rest. However, something told her that he was already drawing the conclusion on how sleep deprived she is by himself anyway. And this made her feel more mortified than saying it out loud herself.

"Well, if ya don't wanna tell me then that's fine too. I guess I could always find another way to move ya away from that wall over there. Now what should we do here…"

He rubbed his chin with one hand as if trying to find the solution that was already clear to him.

It was amusing to see that his acting skills weren't quite as… ecstatic as he may believe them to be.

"Oh, I know! How 'bout I let ya taste test something I made just a few days ago instead? Since all I had been able to cook recently were egg dishes, I was kinda limited on flavor options for this one, but… I think it turned out to be a masterpiece nonetheless. Of course, you'd be the judge of that."

"You wouldn't dare."

His devilish grin was back with full force, eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement at the hidden challenge behind her words before they drifted towards his luggage, hinting that whatever he wanted to feed her was hidden somewhere deep inside. The thought caused her upper lip to curl in disgust, fully aware of the traumatizing experiences he had put his poor dorm mates through so many times over the last year brought by his eccentric dishes.

She is going to make sure that she will not be one of those victims, if it's the last thing she did.

"Well, guess what? I think I would. You haven't tried any of my awesome squid and peanut butter creations yet, and this is the perfect opportunity to let ya eat something even better than that! Squid tentacles dipped in yoghurt and raw egg yolks, sounds tasty, right?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely! I'm not gonna let ya stay up alone for another night, so… it's either accepting that I make sure you get some shuteye, or trying out my, dare I say, world-class Yukihira style comfort food. The choice is yours."

"Why you…"

"C'mon, what's the harm? I mean, I admit, it's pretty bad, even for me… But I don't think it would end up making someone vomit- probably."

"' _Pretty bad'?_ Knowing you, I'm sure it would be nothing short of absolutely revolting! Forget it, Soma! I am not going to put any of your vile experiments into my mouth, ever! And what on earth do you mean by ' _probably',_ huh? Are you trying to taint my divine palate on purpose?!"

"Maybe not on purpose, but… it'll still be interesting to see what kind of reaction you'd have after eating one of my squid dishes, don't cha think?"

Her expression was now completely blank as she stared at his smug face.

"Definitely not."

"Well, so much for that. Gotta say, you're no fun at all, but, whatever. Guess that means you wanna go get some sleep instead then, right?"

Taking a step towards her, he placed both hands behind his head, seemingly pleased with himself as he continued to grin mischievously with those squinted amber eyes that made her feel like she was about to melt right on the spot.

Damn him and his boyish charm.

"F-fine… But y-you have to- I mean, you-you can't- it's actually not that common t-to…"

By now, it was nearly impossible to so much as even blink in his direction, words steadily failing her the longer he remained where he was, silently waiting for her to explain herself properly.

How was she supposed to voice her embarrassment without sounding utterly ridiculous anyway?

To think that one innocent look, one small gesture, one single word of concern was all it took for her to be completely thrown off her game, again, was absolutely preposterous. Yet here she was, pressing herself against the wall, undeniably flustered over the fact that she was about to share her bedroom with none other than Yukihira Soma, the one who had, more than once managed to light a dangerous fire inside her. A powerful flame that she didn't even know existed up until now. After all, she hadn't forgotten about all the passionate kisses they shared so far, or the way his hands wandered over her body ever so possessively every time he held her close to him. It was most definitely something she wouldn't get enough of, but staying together in one room, in one bed, just seemed so… indecent all of a sudden, regardless of what they did so far.

"Hey, you okay? Got a fever coming up or something?"

His voice sounded closer now, amused, yet still laced with a hint of worry that she found herself unable to overhear. And it was all she needed to partly calm down, amethyst orbs drifting back to him with the slightest hesitation as the heiress, once again, remembered who exactly she was so disconcerted over.

She trusted this boy in every way, dreaded nothing when he is near her, and loved him more than she'd care to admit. She had missed him terribly, and now that he was right in front of her, smiling so encouragingly with those bright eyes, Erina found herself more drawn to him than she had ever before.

And so, she ignored all those nerves, ignored the wave of embarrassment washing over her, instead choosing to listen to what her heart is telling her to do all along.

"N-no, I-I'm perfectly fine."

"Huh… whatever you say. Now, let's go already!"

"Alright, I'm coming. D-don't be so impatient."

With that, the heiress took another deep breath before slowly making her way passed him towards the one bedroom she had decided to reside in. It was an unfamiliar room with muted colors and simple furniture design. Compared to what other rooms in the house have to offer, it was nothing special. But Erina didn't choose the room because of the design; she chose it because it was Nakiri Amelia's childhood sanctuary, her mother's very own bedroom.

Perhaps Soma would be surprised to see that she still hasn't unpacked yet, and most likely question it too. But right now, she didn't care in the slightest about small details like that, her stomach twisting pleasantly at the prospect of them simply lying side by side and talking about her grandfather's request before slowly drifting off to sleep.

That really did sound quite nice in her ears…

Upon reaching her room, Erina closed her eyes and hesitantly stepped aside in order to let the redhead enter first. She was already expecting all those upcoming questions when she followed his uncertain gaze towards her own luggage placed near the closet, but found herself beyond surprised to hear only one leaving his mouth the second he turned back to face her. Although she should have figured that he'd drawn his own conclusion right away, there was a certain pain flashing through those golden depths that showed Erina he wasn't exactly happy with what he had come up with just now.

"Where do you wanna go from here?"

"W-why do you ask that?"

"You said you were planning to stay in Kamakura for only one more week, so…"

"Oh, yes… that's true, but- I mean I, eh…"

She drifted off, nothing she might say next sounded quite right anymore.

He waited for a few seconds before concluding that she wouldn't continue.

"Ah, who cares? That's not the time to be thinking about that kinda stuff, right? I see a giant fluffy bed over there that's practically screaming for me to jump on anyway!"

"…Hold on, what?"

Before she could say anything else however, the young chef had thrown himself face first upon the king sized mattress standing in the middle of the room, bouncing up and down in a silly fashion. And even though this caused Erina's left eyebrow to twitch several times, she still couldn't help but smile at his goofy behavior, feeling like no matter how hard she tried, the agitation would always leave her right before she got the chance to let him know how annoyed she wanted to be.

There was no way she'd ever allow him to find out how much power he truly had over her- that he was the only one successfully breaking through her ice queen persona. Without them both knowing it, he had become her greatest strength, and a constantly present weakness at the same time, and deep down Erina wasn't so sure if she liked that fact or not, thinking that perfection should be essential for someone with a high prestigious background such as herself. And yet… if it meant choosing between an ideal luxurious lifestyle and him… the heiress had no doubt in her mind that her choice would be Yukihira Soma, no matter how tempting the other option might be.

A warm smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, cheeks heating up in embarrassment once more as she shook her head from left to right in order to free herself from these thoughts. She couldn't help it, she had fallen too deep for this boy.

However…

"Could you stop playing around and give me the information I need already?!"

"Man, this bed is by far the comfiest I've ever slept on! You should really give it a try too, Erina!"

"Are you even listening to me? What about Grandfather's message?"

"C'mon. princess, don't be a buzzkill! I'm telling ya, jumping up and down here is way more fun than you might think!"

"I will do no such thing!"

Crossing her arms in defiance, the blonde turned her head away from him as an audible huff escaped her lips. She had never engaged in such simple activities, and there was no way she would even consider acting all childish like the nonchalant redhead in front of her now.

"Well, in that case…"

Suddenly, all movements on the bed were stilled, causing her to arch an eyebrow in wonder and risk a quick glance towards the young chef again, an action she immediately came to regret as a soft pillow hit her right in the face.

It took Erina a few minutes to register what happened while her eyes drifted from the white cushion on the ground towards a laughing redhead who no longer lay on the bed. Instead, he was standing on top of it, face turned towards her.

This means war. Because the moment she finally understood what he just did, was the moment he would literally have to run for his life. The proud heiress wasn't amused in the slightest, and she would most certainly not let him get away with throwing a pillow at her face, the mortification too deep to be left unattended. Especially when said boy was laughing wholeheartedly at her angered state, even going so far as to point a finger in her direction while his other hand held his stomach.

There is simply no way she's holding back now.

'You asked for it.'

And with that, the blonde wordlessly picked up the soft pillow, fully intending to take advantage of his distracted self while he was still wiping tears from his eyes. Erina gritted her teeth as she raised both hands and threw the cushion right back at him with full force, hitting his still chuckling face the same way it had bounced off her own earlier. To say this felt satisfying would definitely be an understatement. Her heart was racing with excitement, and the frown on her features disappeared at the sight of his bewildered expression.

Did he really assume she was just going to stand there and take the hit without giving any form of response?

"Oh, it's on now!"

"Hmph, you started it! I will not tolerate such disrespect from a measly commoner, you hear me?"

"What? Come over here and say that to my face, Missy!"

"With pleasure, Monsieur!"

Quickly reaching the edge of the luxurious bed, the heiress could literally hear the blood rushing through her ears as she grabbed the pillow he was graciously holding out to her with one hand before she allowed him to pull her up with his other. Despite his considerate gesture, there was still a certain glint in those amber depths that told her this boy was out to win.

But then again, so was she, and she would not let his stupid charm interfere with her plans, which was why as soon as they were face to face, she wasted no time and threw her pillow at him once more, giggling to herself when he stumbled back a few feet.

"So that's how ya wanna play, is it? Then lemme show ya something as well, princess!"

"W-what?"

Seeing a sinister smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, she felt her heart beating faster against her chest as she tried to avoid being hit by not one but two cushions at the same time, ducking and snickering while he attempted to shove the soft material against her head.

They fooled around like this for a while, with Soma constantly stealing all her ammunition whenever he got the chance when the heiress herself hit him with everything she had left on her side of the bed, eyes squinted with joy and mind fully at ease as they laughed loudly into the night.

To her, nothing could ever surpass this feeling of pure bliss running through her veins right now, the adrenalin rush that twisted her stomach in the most pleasant of ways, that special sensation blooming in her chest whenever their eyes met under the dimmed lights of her mother's old bedroom. There was simply no denying the fact that she enjoyed every bit of spending time with him.

Raising the last small cushion that was lying on the bed, she swung it as hard as she could at the red-headed chef standing before her, beyond amused at the sight of both his arms lifted as an attempt to block her strike. Just as she thought that it wouldn't do him any good anyway, her feet caught in the sheets, and before she had any chance to catch herself, Erina lost her balance and stumbled forward, tackling a now perplexed looking redhead with her. Although she was beyond grateful that he somehow managed to wrap an arm around her waist in order to prevent her from completely falling off the mattress, the blonde still couldn't help the nervousness that spread inside her stomach at the sudden sensation of his body lying right underneath her own, their faces so close that she could actually feel his warm breath lightly brushing against her skin. His eyes were wide open, mouth agape in a silent screech as she was partly on top of him, both not daring to move so much as even an inch as if fearing the growing daze of the moment could be broken if they did.

"Guess this means I win, huh."

"What? W-where would you get that idea? As far as I'm concerned, there was no clear victor here."

"Oh, c'mon, ya gotta be kidding me! You couldn't land a single hit this whole time, so that clearly makes it my win."

"Excuse me? Since when was there a rule stating that we must strike each other down in order to win?"

"Well, I thought that was supposed to be obvious. After all, this is the main objective of a pillow fight, princess, or did ya forget that?"

Erina's breath caught in her throat, eyes no longer able to look at him out of sheer embarrassment.

She didn't know what the main goal of this game was, never had the luxury of time, nor the interest to actually experience such pleasantries during her culinary training several years ago. But now that lack of expertise was proving itself to be a major disadvantage, as she couldn't even muster up the will to counter Soma's statement in any way, too abashed to bring out even a single word of refutation.

"Hold on… you do have an idea of what a pillow fight is, don't cha?"

"O-of course, you fool! W-who do you think you're talking to? I-it's just that… well… I-I have never, eh…"

"Lemme guess… This is your first game."

The sincerity in his voice and the earnest intent in his amber eyes caused the heiress to shiver, leaving her with no other choice than to slowly turn her head back towards him. She saw his soft smile, saw the tiniest hint of a blush now appearing on his cheeks as he tightened his grip around her waist, even felt how fast his heart was beating against the palm of her hand the closer he pressed their bodies together.

"I-it might be…"

"Well, in that case, it's a good thing I came over here, right? You'll get to experience a lot of things you've never done before this way."

"W-what is that supposed to mean? D-don't make it sound like something it isn't. I have been on plenty vacations before after all. E-even if neither of them involved pillow fights, I still enjoyed myself, thank you very much."

Closing his mouth for a moment, he stared back at her with a blank expression plastered on his face, as if saying that he wasn't impressed with her answer whatsoever.

"So… you have?"

"Obviously. Although I admit, the last time I went on a trip was when… I first started going to grade school… I believe. It's actually been quite a while, now that I think about it."

"Really? Where were you?"

"Somewhere in Europe… Italy, if I remember correctly… Grandfather had some business there, so I was supposed to wait at the hotel most of the time, but once he came back to pick me up, we visited many beautiful places, bought lots of delicious ice cream, and even went on a few boat tours every now and then."

"Wow, seriously? So I'm guessing… even in foreign countries, Gramps is still considered a bigshot, huh. I mean, if he actually has to travel abroad to take care of business, that has to be the most amazing experience for ya, since you can basically travel wherever ya want, right?"

"I, ehm, suppose so…"

Upon hearing that sort of response, the redhead narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

He seemed to have understood that her answer sounded like she was anything but happy with his assumption as he searched in her amethyst orbs for any indicators that she was indeed melancholic about something right now. She, however, was sure to let him find none as he gave her another gentle squeeze to rid her of these thoughts. And despite it reminding her over and over again of their current position, the heiress made no attempt whatsoever to get off him, feeling too content with where she was right now to even consider giving him some space. And from the way his grip around her waist tightened ever so slightly every time she moved, it seemed like he wasn't planning to let her go either.

"Which countries have you guys been to so far?"

"Well… Alright, the truth is, I was able to accompany him just that one time on his trip to Italy as it had been the only opportunity for me to spend a few days with my grandfather without having to attend any sort of taste testing appointments. After my first year in grade school, more chefs were starting to seek me out though, so there was no time left to go on another vacation."

"I see… So then, in which city have ya been staying when you went to Italy?"

"I believe it was Florence… Or maybe Venice? I don't know anymore, to be honest."

"Seriously, you can't remember? I thought you said it was fun over there."

"Of course… It truly was the most beautiful vacation I ever had. However, too much time has passed since then, Soma. Keep in mind I was only four years when we were there."

Her lips stretched into a small smile as bits and pieces of her voyage to Italy started to come back, memories long forgotten resurfaced, and blurry images slowly regained their color again, making Erina's heart warm up with nostalgia. It really had been a very long time since she last laid her eyes on those breathtaking sights scattered all over the city they were resided in, let alone took off in order to enjoy some valuable free time by herself. Or with her grandfather, who would have already been on his deserved vacation right now, if it weren't for her and her selfish decision to run away…

"Well, what d'ya think of visiting that place again refreshing those memories then? From what you told me, it sounds pretty awesome, and I'm sure there are a lot of new cooking techniques we could add to our repertoire as well! It's a clear win-win to me, so I say; why not do it?"

"What? Y-you want to… I-I mean- you would… but what about the academy? You are the first seat; you can't just disappear like that and go on vacation for who knows how long. There are duties waiting for you, don't ignore them like they weren't your concern!"

She tried to ignore the small flicker of pain shining in his eyes as he raised his fingers to let them run through her long hair, the sensation causing her body to relax more and more against his own.

It almost felt like a desperate gesture, a silent plea for her to stop talking like that. However, this definitely wasn't the time to start arguing about whether or not she would return to Totsuki one day- not yet. Erina knew that it was his wish for them to eventually go back together, but for right now…, she would leave this particular subject out of their reach, not feeling ready to face her mistakes so soon after they have been made.

And so, she simply rested her head on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat while he continued to stroke her hair in a calming motion.

A vacation in Italy, with Soma right next to her… the thought sounded more than perfect to her own ears. If only it could be that easy to just get on the next plane and fly wherever they pleased, without any regrets or responsibilities holding them back…

"I'm sure we can work around that somehow… And besides, if I'm the first seat, then you are the new director of the school, which means, you have to follow the rules just as strictly as I do. Those were the conditions we agreed upon when we gave each other these titles, right? I will only accept to take that seat if you'll become headmaster, and I stand by that decision."

Her eyes widened at his choice of words, flattered beyond words that he held her in such high regard.

How much faith could one person carry before it came around to bite them in the end?

She never wanted him to find out for himself- she would never allow his faith in her to falter.

"You truly are a fool, you know that?"

"And yet you're still here with me."

"Yeah… I suppose I am."

Despite feeling a huge wave of emotions threatening to crush her, the heiress couldn't fight the sincere smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she gazed into his golden eyes. He was serious, and she knew, as soon as he made that stubborn face, there was no place for further arguments. So, she remained quiet, choosing not to comment on the slight desperation shining through his facade of cockiness. After all, she couldn't afford to break his heart all over again- it wouldn't be fair.

"That said… I still win that pillow fight, milady."

"Wha… W-why you little… D-don't get so full of yourself, Yukihira Soma. I was already exhausted by the time you started throwing random pillows at me. I assure you, the outcome would have been reversed if we had this match in the morning."

"Huh… So does that mean I could beat you in a Shokugeki right now too?"

"O-of course not. I'm still far above you. Even if you were to wake me up in the middle of the night, I would still defeat you, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, ya don't have to rub it in. It was worth a shot though."

She heard him sigh in content, leaning his head against one of the main cushions still resting unharmed behind them.

As his breathing started to slow down, Erina laid her head fall back onto his chest, letting go of the tension her body had accumulated over the past few weeks.

"Soma? I need to ask… H-how… how is Grandfather anyway?"

At that, she heard him exhale a long breath, eyes drifting closed as if trying to prevent a certain emotion from being seen. The gentle strokes on her hair ceased for a moment, his other hand resting on her lower back, pulled her closer against his body. Whether it was to comfort her or rather himself, she couldn't say.

"You really wanna know?"

"…Yes, I need to."

"Well… honestly, he seems to be doing just fine from afar, but… as soon as I got a closer look, I could see the same exhaustion in his eyes that I was experiencing lately. He's hurting a lot, and from the way he kept rubbing his forehead all the time, I thought it was pretty obvious he hasn't slept for quite a while. Just like everyone else, your grandpa wants you to come back home, Erina."

"H-he… he is…"

The image of a Nakiri Senzaemon, saddened about her absence and tired beyond words, broke something deep inside her.

She buried her face further into the redhead's chest, biting her lower lip in guilt. And as much as it pained her to hear the news about her family, there was still one more thing she needed to know before she could drop this subject for tonight as well- something that was nagging at the back of her mind.

"W-what… what about Alice?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. Actually, I think she's more pissed off at me than you, anyway."

"H-huh? H-how so?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, gently lifting her head so that they were eye to eye again as a low chuckle escaped his lips. The sound of his voice, his warm palm resting against her cooled skin, those encouraging eyes gazing into her own, all of it made her feel like her heart could jump right out of her body at any second, as it started to beat uncontrollably fast again. And now that Erina knew where exactly those sensations came from, she found herself leaning into his touch in content rather than jerking her head in the other direction.

"Well, I guess you could say that she kinda was the first person who noticed that you were planning to leave… That morning, she came to ask me where you were, and wanted to know why you were acting so differently all of a sudden. Since Arato didn't say anything, I figured I shouldn't either, never mind the fact that I had no idea what you were up to at that time anyway. Thinking back now, she seemed more annoyed than anything else, really. And after I told her I won our bet today, she was still somewhat angry that I didn't give her any of the details, so… I'd say we should both be prepared to get an earful once we make it back to Totsuki."

She couldn't help but giggle at the amused tone in his voice, imagining how Alice would most likely end up yelling at them both the moment they saw her again. The heiress knew her cousin would try to hide her concern as best she could with some spiteful words, which are exactly what she needs to hear in order to get back to her usual self.

The thought just showed her again how much she actually missed Alice right now, something she would never even dare to admit out loud.

"Maybe I should give her a call sometime, see how mad she really is for myself…"

"Yeah… you should. And talk to Gramps too while you're at it, eh? He may not show it, but he's missing ya a lot."

"I… I-I'm not sure he would want that, actually…"

"Oh, trust me, princess, he definitely wants to have a word with ya. If it helps, I'll hang around as well, ya know, as moral support and all that."

Erina's eyes squinted in affection, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she placed her own hand above his, effectively pressing his palm closer against her cheek.

"I may not need it, but… Thank you."

And with that, she felt him lightly pull her head towards him, eyes closing shut the second their lips met for the umpteenth time ever since the redhead's arrival this evening. His free hand now drew lazy patterns on the small of her back. The light caress caused a pleasant shiver to run down her spine as she tilted her head to one side, relishing in the sensation of his tongue running over her lower lip before he found hers to ask for a heated dance.

But after just a few moments, he drew back.

"So… ya wanna get off now, or…? I mean, I'm starting to reach my limit here, and betraying Gramps' trust is definitely the last thing I want."

"Huh? What do you…?"

Her breath caught in her throat once more the moment she realized what he was referring to. Their bodies were intimately pressed together, with the heiress still lying on top of him, and thus feeling the odd tension in his muscles and the uncomfortable shift of his waist as he suddenly tried to avoid her gaze.

Blushing a deep shade of red, she immediately jumped away from him- ungracefully scrambling towards the opposite edge of the king-sized bed.

While she lay there, Erina tried to shut out several things at once- the hysterical laughter coming from the red-haired chef, the sheer embarrassment of being with him in such an indecent manner, and the fact that he would stay here in this room with her for the rest of the night. However, her heart didn't seem to agree with her wishes as it kept on reminding her of all that by constantly hammering against her ribcage.

Although she was overly flustered, the heiress couldn't bring herself to be mad at his vulgar comment, not when he was starting to be so adorably chipper again. That particular talk about his mother earlier, his insistence on her return to Totsuki academy, and the explanation he had to give her regarding her grandfather's current state of mind seemed to have dampened his mood significantly, and she couldn't bring herself to ruin his regained cheerfulness all over again. Then there was also the fact that he appeared to be slightly on edge all night long for some reason, making her wonder if that previous pillow fight was truly meant to be a distraction for her or rather himself instead. Either way, she decided that it would be best not to say anything and just wait until he felt ready to tell her what his uneasiness was all about.

After all, that was how she chose to deal with situations like this before.

"I didn't say you had to move that far away, ya know?"

"S-shut up! Who gave you permission to make fun of me like that, huh? I-I will not tolerate being insulted so casually!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Huffing in annoyance, she let her head fall back on the silky sheets, eyes closed and arms crossing over her chest as she felt her tired muscles finally relax a bit again. How nice it would be to fall asleep right then and there without any care in the world… But she couldn't do that- not now. There was still something they hadn't discussed yet, and it was about time he fessed up already.

"Hey, Soma? What about Grandfather's message?"

"Yeah, about that…"

She felt a shift in weight as he laid next to her, one arm serving as her new pillow while the other rested behind his own head as he heaved a particularly long sigh.

From what she could gather, it didn't seem like he was looking forward to this conversation at all, why she had no idea though.

"Honestly, he just wanted me to tell you to be extra careful wherever you go from here on out. Apparently, there's a weird follower of your dad's organization who's looking for retaliation ever since he was thrown out of Totsuki when Central disbanded. Gramps said there might be a higher chance of him finding you now that you left the school as well, so he wanted me to do some investigating while I was here, see what I can find out about that guy and if he has any alliances with other former Central members somewhere."

"What…? Central… A-are you serious?"

"Yeah… Turns out, Nakamura-senpai left a lot of his employees out in the rain when he decided to go back to America. And now, they seem to be blaming you for their misery, instead of him. Gramps told me they had a tough time finding work in the food industry these days, and wanted at least someone who would take responsibility for their situation."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a shock ran through her that left her mouth agape and eyes wide open as she tried to form any words.

That name… she didn't want to hear that name, the effect it still had on her scared the heiress to the core even today.

Did her father really fall so low that he would abandon all his working staff after being disbanded? She could not believe that a professional businessman such as Nakamura Azami would actually leave all his employees in the dust like that. To her, it didn't seem possible, and yet… here she was, listening to Soma's words, flinching unintentionally every five seconds at the prospect of being confronted with someone tied to her father once again.

It was hard for her to digest that. It seemed that, after all her efforts, she still hadn't escaped Central's clutches- a thought that paralyzed her every single time. This has to stop or else she would never regain the freedom she had so desperately longed for all this time. After all, she is still a proud member of the Nakiri family, and she would not allow herself to remain frightened any longer, wouldn't let her friends' patience and support go to waste just because she wasn't able to keep it together again.

If only her body could cooperate with her brain for once and stop shaking so pathetically. By now, she was almost certain Soma had noticed it too, just like he always does, based on the motion of his head leaning against her own in a comforting manner. She appreciated it, but…

"I-I don't understand… it was decided that none of the students would be held accountable for what happened back then, so why-"

"It not a student that's after you, Erina."

"H-huh?"

"According to your grandpa, we're dealing with one of the former lecturers at Totsuki here. That said… have you noticed anything suspicious going on around here lately?"

"Suspicious how…?"

She glanced up at him in confusion, only to find his gaze fixated on the ceiling above them instead, eyebrows knitted together as if he was contemplating a very important subject, something he apparently didn't feel the need to fill her in on.

"I'm… not sure, actually. Just… anything that seemed out of the ordinary to you, I guess. It's been three weeks, after all, did nothing happen?"

"No, not that I know of… B-but, even if something were to occur eventually, I'm confident I can easily handle some vengeful employees. They did work at Totsuki academy after all, so giving them a taste of their own failure shouldn't be a difficult task whatsoever."

"Erina… I think you're missing the point here. From what Gramps told me, these guys don't look like they would accept a Shokugeki right off the bat, let alone eat our food to be convinced that Nakamura-senpai's ideology had been wrong all this time. They're out to deal with you specifically, which means there's a high possibility that they won't play fair at all. I don't know what these people want per se, or why they even believe that you're the only one responsible for their suspension. Hell, I don't even have a clue if it's more than one person or not. But either way… we should still keep an eye out for anything odd, alright?"

"I understand… Though, I still say your worrying is completely unnecessary. I assure you, I will show these fools myself what kind of mistake they made when choosing to operate against me if they decide to make a move, so there's nothing to be concerned about."

At that, his eyes drifted back to her, an amused glint shining through them as he let out a small chuckle.

"Should've figured you'd say that. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't too worried either, it's just that… if someone's out there trying to mess with you, I… it doesn't sit right with me, ya know? I want to find this guy before anything bad can happen, and hopefully it'll all be taken care of by the time summer break's over."

She nodded absentmindedly, feeling like there was nothing else she could add to his confident statement.

All that lingered in Erina's mind right now was that there was actually someone out there seeking revenge for their, most certainly, messed up career in Central. No, she is definitely not afraid of them, but the fact that she didn't even know where they were hiding at the moment, or when they would come to confront her in person, blinded by rage, gave her a strange sense of uneasiness nonetheless.

Why did Soma want to be involved in this anyway?

That idiot could get himself into major trouble all over again if he wasn't careful, and from what she had experienced with him so far, it was safe to say he wouldn't take any sort of precautions whatsoever.

"You're doing it again, Erina, stop it."

"Doing what?"

"Your eyes… Stop looking so upset. I promise you, nothing's gonna happen. You're not alone in this, so don't sweat about the details, alright? Gramps and my old man are doing everything they can on their end, and we just gotta help them out from over here, find as much information as we can without being too obvious. From what I can gather, there're a lot of people scattered around the country after Nakamura-senpai's organization broke apart, and according to my dad, some of them resided here in Kamakura as well. If the guy looking for you really has a few connections, they could be giving him intel about you coming here as well, and that's what we'll use to our advantage to bust him."

"I guess… W-wait a second… Does that mean, Saiba-sama knows about this too?"

"Sure does. He was in your grandpa's office when I barged in, saying that they had been researching about that employee for over a week now, and that he would've ended up coming here if I hadn't… well, eh… it's… forget about it."

"Huh? If you hadn't what?"

Turning his face to the ceiling once again with the hint of a blush spreading on his cheeks, the redhead refused to give her any sort of answer, a reaction she didn't expect, but chose not to dwell on for too much longer.

Based on his lack of response, it must be something he didn't feel comfortable sharing with her yet, and she would respect that decision, as much as it hurt to admit that.

So, Saiba-sama is doing some research on that particular person as well now…

This knowledge actually changes things.

It seemed that whoever this employee or employees are, they would end up being a bigger pain to deal with than she thought. If her idol had involved himself in this situation as well, how serious was the threat going to be?

She definitely needed more answers about the matter before deciding on what to do next, not wanting to risk an early confrontation if she could avoid it. With the way Soma had talked about the matter, it was probably best to leave that particular person in the dark for as long as possible without making a scene.

And so, she lifted her upper body off the mattress in order to have a better look at the red-headed chef beside her, supporting her weight on one arm as she gently turned his face back towards her with her other. If he was displeased with her action in any way, he didn't show it, instead looking up at her with a mild confusion written in his amber depths.

"You have to tell me more than that, Soma. What were you able to find out so far? Did Saiba-sama fill you in on his investigation?"

"Well… he kinda did, but… all he could gather so far was just obvious stuff, like him being a former instructor in Central, and an employee of Nakamura-senpai's cooking industry here in Japan. Nothing about where he is right now, or why he has developed such a personal grudge against a student of the academy though. We don't even have a name for that matter."

"I see…"

"Speaking of whereabouts… What's this I heard about you walking around all by yourself in Hokkaido? Why would you go there of all places? I thought you said you would come straight here and then move to somewhere else."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, mouth agape as she continued to stare at his serious face, caught off guard by this sudden question.

"I-I… How do you know about that?"

"Through Gramps. After he gave me my assignment, he explained that you were over there for over two weeks straight. Seems like, there were some people who recognized you right away, which was how he found out about it in the first place."

Silence filled the room for at least half a minute, with Erina saying nothing and the redhead patiently waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he let a sigh of defeat escape his lips.

"Why were you there, Erina?"

"I… I-I couldn't- I mean, I wanted to… I guess I just felt like I couldn't come here so abruptly after all. Traveling somewhere else first… it helped me calm down a bit, though to be honest, I don't really know myself what compelled me to go back to Hokkaido… I hadn't planned on it, and before I knew it, two weeks had already passed, with me doing absolutely nothing at all. I mean… it's… hard to explain."

"You were too scared to come face to face with your mom's grave, right? Trust me, I know how that feels."

"I'm not a coward, Yukihira Soma! I had my reasons for not going right away, but being scared was certainly not one of them!"

Despite the harshness in her tone, she laid back down on her side next to him, head once again resting on his outstretched arm as she glanced up at his face. The smile he gave her was filled with so much understanding and gentleness that it caused a wave of guilt to spread inside her chest, making the blonde curse her own excessive pride in shame. She didn't mean to sound so egotistic, even though it wasn't exactly an uncommon reaction at this point, seeing as she used to look down on this boy ever since their first encounter at Totsuki's entrance exam. However, there was still something about the phrasing of these words that got to her on a much deeper level than she would have expected.

Because right here and now, Soma said out loud what she never wanted to acknowledge by herself.

Yes, she was scared, she knew that, but hearing it from the person she loved so dearly just made her feel downright awful, pathetic, weak… All those negative emotions she hated experiencing more than anything else in the world now came back to her without giving her any room to breathe, and she loathed the thought of coming off as a pitiful coward who couldn't even confront her own insecurities.

However, as always, Soma has seen right through her facade- or just felt the flinch of her body as soon as his arm pressed her tighter against him. He gently guided her head towards his chest as an attempt to calm her down, stroking her hair just like he had done earlier.

"I didn't say you were. But, I think now I'm starting to get why you went there first… you needed some sorta peace of mind before moving on, didn't you? It's no big deal, everyone has to get a timeout every once in a while to clear their head a bit, so there's no point in dragging this out, alright? I swear, tomorrow you'll be able to go inside that cemetery with no insecurities or worries holding you back. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Not, that's…I-I'm sorry."

She felt him shake his head, fingers drawing lazy patterns on her lower back once again as he exhaled a long breath.

"Let's get some shuteye. After all, you have to be ready for our big food battle tomorrow. I won't accept a win knowing you're not at a hundred percent when we throw down, it wouldn't be as satisfying."

With that declaration, the heiress let out a sudden yawn as her eyes fluttered closed, sleep's warm embrace slowly welcoming her for the night, promising to let her slumber without any nightmares to force her out of this boy's strong hold.

And she gladly took the invitation.

"I already told you… even if you woke me up in only an hour or so, I would still… wipe the floor with you."

He chuckled softly at her murmured response, saying nothing else as she was already drifting off to sleep in his arms. The exhaustion finally caught up to her, and maybe- just maybe, she could finally have a good night's rest, with him by her side and the stars shining brightly in the sky as her only witness. It didn't even matter that they were lying on the wrong side of the mattress, or the fact that they weren't covered in silky bedsheets, all she cared about was the warmth radiating from his firm body, and the pleasant scent coming from him that lulled her into a deep dreamless slumber for the first time in weeks.

And hopefully it would be the first of many more to come.

…

The next time Erina opened her eyes, it was already bright outside, warm beams of sunlight shining through the large windows of her mother's room, making her realize how late it must have gotten by now.

Sitting up and taking a quick look around, the heiress couldn't help the small sting in her heart as she noticed a certain red-haired chef's absence, feeling like the air around her has dropped several degrees at once.

It hadn't been just a dream after all, right?

She was too scared to find out the answer, too anxious to stand up and head towards a, yet again, empty kitchen that she just sat there in her bed, unable to move another muscle, waiting for the seemingly endless silence to fade already.

It was not until after she felt white, silky bedsheets brushing against the exposed skin of her thigh, and smelled something incredibly delectable coming from the hallway that the heiress fully comprehended the difference between this morning and all the others she experienced over the course of the past three weeks- understood that she wasn't alone after all.

It hadn't been a dream… he was really here, probably having some fun in the spacy kitchen of her family residence…

He had been the one covering her with the very same blanket they were sleeping on last night, she was sure, and looking to her right now, she could also see the pillow that had been lying on the other end of the bed before, a clear indicator that this was indeed not a hallucination whatsoever. Although the thought made her blush a brilliant red, she was more than delighted about the fact that she wouldn't be alone anymore, or at least until the end of summer break…

Her plan didn't change, she still intended on traveling the world sooner or later, but… would she really be able to say goodbye to him once again when the time comes? She had no idea, and right now, she found that she didn't even want to know, for all that mattered at the moment was their precious time together and nothing else. There would always be another opportunity to think things through in peace, maybe even explain herself properly to him, but right now… that overwhelming aroma of freshly made crepes was literally making her mouth water, urging her to get out of bed and find the source as fast as possible.

And so, with an affectionate smile on her lips, the heiress gently pushed the sheets aside, stretching wholeheartedly as she made her way to the nearest bathroom.

She ignored the sudden blurriness of her vision as she reached the door, or the way her face felt oddly warm as she placed a hand on her cheek, thinking that was probably nothing to worry about right now.

After clearing her face with a few splashes of cold tap water to fully regain her senses, she beamed at her own reflection in the mirror of the large bathroom she stood in as her fingers combed through her honey blond tresses, the same way he had done last night.

She had loved how it felt, his gentle strokes still lingering in her mind when she walked down the wide hall and straight into the kitchen, eager to be near him once again.

"Yo, 'bout time you woke up, sleepyhead! I'll be with ya in a sec, just lemme finish this up, alright?"

Uncertain where exactly his voice came from, Erina fully entered the room in hopes of spotting the redhead somewhere between all those working stations. And sure enough, she found him kneeling in front of an open cabinet next to one of the many ovens residing there, head buried deep inside as he searched for something he would need for breakfast.

Breakfast… From him.

The thought made her headed cheeks all the more obvious, forcing her head to face the stove where a heated frying pan was laid out instead. It was too embarrassing to look at him when she felt like she was burning from inside out.

"T-take your time… When did you get up anyway?"

"I guess it's been about an hour or so."

"And you have the audacity to call me a sleepyhead?"

Finally sticking his head back out of the wooden cabinet, the redhead sent her a cheeky grin, eyes squinted in the most adorable way she had ever seen. In fact, it took all her will power not to grab his shirt and pull him up for another kiss, arms remaining firmly crossed in front of her chest to prevent her from doing such indecent actions so early in the morning- or rather, late in the morning, she didn't know. However, to her luck, she didn't even need to do anything as he stood up on his own, wrapped one arm around her waist, and yanked her forward to take her lips with a gentle dominance, breathing in her scent the same time their tongues continued their passionate dance ever so slowly.

It was safe to say, Erina was completely intoxicated by him at this point, feeling like she could never get enough of the tingly sensation his mouth unleashed inside her stomach.

Holding on to the warm flesh where both his neck and shoulder met, she tilted her head to the other side as the boy's own fingers stroked down her back, over the swell of her hip, and back up again in the most sensual manner, the other hand tangling itself in her hair once again. And by the time they parted, both were in a dire need of some air, breathing it in rapidly, yet still refusing to let the other move so much as even an inch away. It was everything she needed right now, and despite feeling this uncomfortable heat in her face ever since she woke up, she didn't want to release her hold on him- not yet.

"You feel cold."

"C-cold, really? I haven't noticed…"

"Again?"

"Well, actually… it's more like I'm burning up, so…"

"Oh, don't tell me it's because of me."

He chuckled softly, pressing her closer to him.

"O-of course not! D-don't be ridiculous."

"Then… maybe it's because of the amazing dish I'm about to serve ya?"

"Hmph, I assure you, nothing you put on my plate will ever have this effect on me."

"Huh… You sure about that? Because if that's really the case, I know just how to fix it!"

With another cheeky grin on his face, Soma let go of her now shivering body, swiftly turning around to throw chopped green peppers and onions into the pan, filling the room with a sizzling sound as he stirred his ingredients together.

From her position behind him, she could see the finished crepes on another plate, as well as quite a variety of spices stacked up right next to the stove, each one already opened and giving off all kinds of different fragrances that caused Erina's senses to go wild.

At the same time, it made her wonder though… Had he always worked with so many seasonings at once or was she just imagining things?

There was also a bowl with shredded cheese right beside them, and… an apple?

'What? What would he need that for?'

"So… ya know what I'm making yet?"

"H-huh?"

"You've been watching me for quite a while now, which usually means you either want to figure out what I'm making, or try finding some sorta flaws in the execution, right? Since this is a specialty from my family shop, I don't think the latter would be of any use to ya. And so… there's only one option left. Now, can ya tell what this'll be?"

Her face turned an even darker shade of crimson as she felt the slightest twitch of her left eyebrow, annoyed that he, once again, could see through her so effortlessly.

"Listen here, Soma; if you think you can throw me off just by spilling incoherent nonsense, you're out of your mind! I have better things to do than to wonder what you intend to place before me this time, so stop acting so smug and don't ever forget who stands in front of you! Whatever it is you're making, I can assure you, the taste will be just as average as all your other creations!"

Satisfied with her short outburst, the heiress flipped her hair back before crossing her arms in defiance.

It was his own fault for being too cocky, for pointing out her struggle to identify his dish and making her look stupid in the end. If he knew her so well, he should have seen this coming too.

But, his reaction was quite different from what she had expected. Instead of hearing an apology, she was met with the sudden sound of Soma's hysterical laughter the moment she turned her head back in his direction. Eyes squinted, one hand raised to hold his stomach, he merely stood there, laughing to his heart's content. It only irritated her more.

"Average, huh? Guess, that's still better than _disgusting_ in the end!"

"What are you on about?"

"Well, before it has always been awful to ya, right? Seems like I'm improving a lot, wouldn't ya agree?

"I-I didn't say that! Your cooking hasn't changed whatsoever, so don't you dare get ahead of yourself now!"

It wasn't true, she knew it wasn't, but… that over-confident attitude just started to get on her nerves again.

His cooking was beyond incredible, no one could deny that, and Erina would be lying if she said she didn't look forward to his dishes each time he presented them to her. If only he wouldn't act so smug about it… she could have praised his food a long time ago.

Though, in the end, she supposed this was just how they worked best- competitive, ambitious, vigorous… always eager to one up each other the best way possible, and she enjoyed every second of it, thrilled to take the challenge he laid before her.

"Well, I suppose this means you don't know what I'm making then! Just like one year ago, eh? At the entrance exam, you told me something similar when you couldn't figure it out as well, except that back then, you practically forced me to spill it by saying you would flunk me right on the spot if I didn't, remember? Man, what good times!"

He grinned happily back at her, as if beyond pleased over the fact that she was too startled to give a proper response, with her eyes wide and mouth agape like a child admiring a beautiful Christmas tree.

That day…

The first clash of two fearsome chefs aiming for the top spot at Totsuki academy.

Never had she thought it would all lead to this, them shifting from rivals to allies, and then ending up being a couple after overcoming countless of obstacles side by side. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed that it was as if destiny played a major role in their meeting- or both their mothers, guiding their ways to find each other.

"T-that's- I… A-are you going to tell me what this is going to be now or not?"

A small chuckle and the vigorous shake of his head was all the answer she received before he continued to do his magic, with her pouting in the background, trying as inconspicuously as possible to stretch out and glance passed his shoulder.

Now that the spices were added, he turned off the stove and proceeded by skillfully slicing the apple, and placing them inside the crepes. From there on out, it was downright impossible for her to follow the rest of his work, simply because she had, oh so foolishly, underestimated their difference in height, and since she couldn't remain on her tiptoes forever, the heiress eventually gave up on trying to see what he was up to. She didn't want to take a step to the side either, feeling like it would be even more noticeable to him than her previous action was, plus she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he had been right from the start. So she stayed where she was, arms still crossed over her chest, and face heated way too uncomfortably to make any sense of it.

"I thought you wanted to have a food battle first thing this morning? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Nah, it's alright. I figured you would probably need to get some rest before we do that. Don't get me wrong though, I still want to have a match, but… for now, we'll take it easy, alright?"

She was speechless yet again, the sheepish grin he sent her over his shoulder made her heart go berserk against her ribcage as she gazed into his amber depths. They seemed to hold a certain shimmer hidden within them, bright and so full of endearment that it made her smile softly in return.

"Besides, seeing how soundly you were sleeping there, I had no choice but to get up by myself. I mean, your pillow was literally covered in drool, the same way your mouth and chin were, didn't cha notice it at all? I never thought I'd get to see something like that, it was priceless!"

And with that, her smile faded away, leaving no indication that it had been there in the first place.

"Why you… I don't drool in my sleep! It's disgraceful!"

"Well, you can check it out for yourself if you like. It's saved in my phone, you know, as a memory."

"W-what? Why would you want that kind of memory?"

He chuckled yet again while swiftly placing something inside the oven.

"Because I doubt I'll ever get the chance to witness the God Tongue drooling all over the cushions in her sleep again. This was definitely a moment worthy of being saved, I'd say."

"No, it is not! I swear to God, Yukihira Soma, if you don't delete that picture right now, I'm going to throw that freaking device out the window!"

She was furious, mortified, embarrassed, just downright everything that indicated the small crack of her dignity, showed how much her pride hurt from his humiliating display.

How dare that fool take a picture of her while she was sleeping?

And the only way he responded to her demand was by turning his head towards her once again and smirking mischievously, as if he had done nothing wrong at all.

"Well, looks like we found the perfect incentive to have a Shokugeki later after all, eh? If I win, the picture stays, and should it be you who comes out on top, I delete it, deal?"

Now this was an interesting twist, alright.

She could already see his grin turning into a sad pout, the smug expression on that handsome face vanishing the moment he would have to come to terms with his defeat.

"Hmph, you're on, Soma. I will show you what it means to be competing with someone far above your skill level. For tonight's dinner, we are going to have a food war, and out of pure generosity, I even leave the decision for a theme and main ingredient to you. Make sure you choose something that involves your specialty, because I won't be holding back."

"Damn… you really want that photo gone, don't cha?"

"Of course! This is nothing to be proud of!"

"Alright, fine by me. We'll do it tonight, but until then… I won't say anything about the theme or the main ingredient, alright? You have to come up with something on the spot."

"I accept."

They grinned challengingly at one another, feeling the competitive atmosphere spreading everywhere inside the large kitchen like it was the most natural thing when these two chefs stood face to face, with their eyes burning and hearts racing.

With one last nod, the heiress turned to exit the room, once again ignoring the unpleasant heat in her body and the way her vision became blurry for a second again as she reached the double doors. However, before she could fully step outside to get some fresh air, Soma's voice echoed in her ears, loud and obnoxious, just the way she always believed him to be.

"Oh, by the way, what I'm making right now is Yukihira's famous apple crepe sauté, only this time, it has a few little twists added to it. Let's see if your _'divine palate'_ can find all of them!"

"You know as well as I do, there is no way I won't be able to find them. But… it seems you put some extra effort into this dish, so now I'm going to have even higher expectations than before. You'd be wise not to disappoint me."

"I knew you'd say that! Just you wait, I'm gonna get ya to say it's good! And this time, I expect to hear an honest answer. No messing around like last time."

Giving him a small grin as her only reply, she closed the wooden doors behind her, already excited to dive into all the flavors this boy would lay before her.

However, before Erina could engage in the type of rush that his cooking always seemed to bring forth, she needed to step onto the balcony for a few minutes, feeling unusually warm again. It would fade as soon as the morning breeze hit her, she was sure, but that feeling was slowly starting to become more and more of a nuisance with each step she took.

That fool would truly be the death of her one day.

* * *

Annndddd that's it for now!

I'm so excited to hear what you think about the second idea I wanted to bring into this story, and I can't wait to continue writing for you guys!

Thank you again for everything you told me last time, you're all so awesome!

Take care!


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye

Chapter 16: Goodbye

Hellooooo there, welcome back everyone!

Chapter 16 already, huh? Damn, we're moving fast hahahahahah!

I never would have thought this could be possible, I mean just look at all the warm reviews I got saying that the chapters are going well so far! Over 200 of them!

I definitely don't want to disappoint you all now, and I promise to do my very best to make this story worth your time too!

You're all so amazing, each one of you, and I can't be happier to write for such kind, and beautiful people who adore this ship just as much as I do! You guys are the best, thank you soooo very much for everything you tell me! I really am close to tears every freaking time! And guess what happened, on top of that, this story was even mentioned over at Tumblr as well! Can you guys believe it? ON FREAKING TUMBLR; HOLY SHIT; I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!

If you see this, thank you so, so, so much, erinashippo, for giving me such an honor, I swear I couldn't be happier even if I tried!

And, as always, a huge thanks to my amazing friend, lamperouge rolo, for helping me make this chapter more enjoyable for all of you. You're so awesome, my girl, I'm beyond grateful for all your effort, thank you so very much! I love you so much, my friend, thank you!

The same goes for my two sweethearts, Jellyann and maddiesmt, who always, always, always support me with their kind words and friendship! I love you, my girls, thank you so much for sticking with me this entire time!

Ah, you know what? I just love talking to all of you out there; you people are incredible!

Well, I'm sure you're all used to my excessive thank you messages by now, right? I'm sorry if this gets repetitive after a while, but I could never take your sweet words for granted and stop being grateful for them, you know? I appreciate everything, and I want to use every opportunity I get to show that to ya hahahahahah!

Please, tell me what you think of this chapter either, I'm super curious to hear your opinions on it!

And with that out of the way, what d'ya say we jump right in, eh?

Take care, everyone!

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet for her taste.

The silence stretched unbearably long as they walked down the same street the heiress had taken countless of times before over the past three weeks.

For how much longer would it go on like this, she couldn't tell; It just felt like every time she tried to start a conversation, an unpleasant knot would form in her throat, making it impossible for her to get a single word out.

Yes, this particular atmosphere was mostly her fault, and yes, she fully knew that it could give Soma the impression that she was scared beyond words again. However… Engaging in small talk now feels especially awkward as they are heading towards the cemetery in the middle of the afternoon.

And even if his 'Yukihira style apple crepe sauté', or something along those lines, had somehow managed to lift her spirits with its well-combined flavors and spices earlier, Erina still couldn't get rid of the uneasiness slowly clawing its way inside her heart. She had tried to hide it, as usual, by telling him about how she found at least twelve ways to improve that dish while avoiding the disappointed look in those amber orbs, but… whether it was effective or not, she wasn't quite sure. He probably had expected as much, yet even so, it seemed as though he had put a great deal of effort into preparing this breakfast item for her, like he always did. And the fact that she so easily detected all the secret ingredients hidden within it must have hurt his pride a little.

Be that as it may, she knew he wouldn't give up trying to impress her, even if it takes him a lifetime.

She risked a quick, discreet glance to her left. Those tightly pressed lips and slightly narrowed eyes spell stubbornness like no other, a persistence she is strangely thankful for. But still, this thought did nothing to ease her distress on the tense atmosphere between them.

And to make matters worse, she feels that all the stress is starting to take a toll on her body. She dismissed the slight headache earlier but it got worse the longer she stood on her feet. She could feel a fever spell starting to course through her body making her sweat bullets. She preferred not to say anything about it though, anticipating a repeat of yesterday's chiding about not keeping herself warm enough once he gets a clue of what's going on.

They descended the sloped pavement for nearly fifteen minutes, and by now, she swore she could feel the tension between them reaching its limit as the young chef began to slow down his pace a bit, a clear sign that he had enough of Erina avoiding his gaze. She couldn't blame him, yet didn't want to voice her worries right here on the street either, her pride preventing her from showing any form of vulnerability while they are surrounded by other people. It just didn't seem proper, especially now that word got out where exactly she was staying at for the time being. Erina wanted to avoid drawing even more attention to herself by starting to freak out in front of strangers.

To her, it was already frustrating enough that people had actually recognized her back in Hokkaido.

And just as she was about to take a deep breath and urge the young chef beside her to move on already, a cheery voice cut through the air, effectively breaking some of the tension between them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my beauty trying to walk right past me without even giving me a proper 'Hello'! How's it going, darling? I missed ya!"

Her head snapped to the left, where an overly enthusiastic Masamune is waving a hand in greeting from behind his shop counter with a massive smile plastered on his face.

Hesitantly, she gave him a nod in acknowledgement, unsure whether she should feel awkward over his miserable attempt to flirt with her or about the fact that Soma isn't saying anything, despite the frown he now sported.

"It has only been a day since you last saw me walking by here, Masamune-san."

"So? You can't blame me for missing a gorgeous sight as soon as she disappears on me, that's not how it works, beauty!"

Her slight cringe from the unwanted attention did not go unnoticed as the redhead suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Whoa, hold it right there, buddy. Who are you?"

Finally, his voice echoed in her ears again, making the heiress realize just how badly she had wanted to hear it all this time. Granted it held a certain sharpness to it, accompanied by him now taking a provocative step towards the flower stall, she still felt more at ease now than she had for the past fifteen minutes, all things considered.

"Eh…? I should be asking you that, kid! Hey, beauty, are you cheating on me already? That's cruel!"

"Alright, listen up."

He stomped right towards the flower stall, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"I don't know where you're going with this, but do me a favor and keep those stupid nicknames to yourself, got it? I know she's gorgeous and all but she's mine, so back off, pal!"

Despite the light jesting tone of his voice, similar to the one he usually uses as he argues with Takumi, the young chef's eyes were practically burning as he stared down the shopkeeper, arms crossed over his chest, and a chilling aura surrounding him. His entire demeanor seemed so dominant that it startled not only Erina but the older vendor as well, causing the latter to take a slight step back.

Of all things Soma could have said, this was by far the last one she expected to hear right now. It wasn't like she needed him to defend her, yet somehow she could still feel her heart skipping not less than five beats at once at his bold declaration, a pleasant tingle spreading through her stomach and making her inhale a sharp breath.

He had never declared his feelings for her so directly to another person's face, or acted all possessive for that matter. Granted, it hadn't exactly been necessary for him to mark his territory like that up until now. But even so, it left a pleasant tingle in her veins in spite of not fully understanding what was going on.

"I...what do you mean? You can't just claim somebody as yours, kid. I don't remember ever seeing you around since I met Beauty here and then you suddenly pop up saying that she's yours? That's not fair!"

Soma hesitated for a bit, the quip on his absence hitting too close to home.

"W-what did ya say?"

Seeing the crack in his confidence, the shopkeeper pushed on smugly. At this point, it was safe to say Erina didn't like where this was going at all, more sweat forming on her forehead as the heat kept on weighing her down.

"Also, where are your manners? You should always introduce yourself first before asking others for their name, Scarface."

"What?! I could say the same to you Flower Boy."

The brunette's eyes widened in disbelief, a strange emotion crossing his features before he managed to compose himself again, revealing a playful smirk.

Erina pressed her fingers to her temple in embarrassment, finding this childish argument in front of the flower shop downright humiliating. And just as she had suspected, this wouldn't end well at all if she didn't intervene somehow immediately. But… her body just felt so heavy that she craved to sit down as soon as possible rather than get involved with those fools, even if she loved one of them. Sighing in exasperation, she gathered her resolve and slowly made her way towards the arguing men, or bantering kids, she couldn't tell anymore at this point.

"Oh, fine, if you must know! The name's Kenji Masamune, and I'm the one who sold the lovely lady the most beautiful flowers I have in this shop for almost a month now! Nice to meet ya."

Still ticked off, Soma nitpicked on his introduction.

"Almost a month? It hasn't even been two weeks since she came here! What the heck's wrong with you?"

Sensing her approach, the red-haired chef turned to the heiress with a 'who-the-hell-is-this-guy' look, teeth gritted together and irritation radiating in waves.

It made her feel a bit guilty, a voice inside her stating that this was something she should have mentioned to him last night. At that, Erina shook her head, staring at him gently but firmly, silently directing him to calm down.

She then took a step to the side in order to get a better look at the persistent man who now avoided eye contact with either of them, a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I actually would like to know that myself…"

That drew a blank look from both chefs.

"Oh, never mind. Just… don't go around claiming people for yourself, alright? Fight fair and square for the maiden just like the rest of us."

Masamune cheerily regarded the redhead again, who now let out a frustrated sigh, eyes closed, and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He turned to Erina, head slightly tilting for her to come a little closer. As she reached his side, he suddenly brushed a lock of hair by the side of her face, fingers sliding smoothly as he drew the tips to his lips.

"I think the only thing unfair about this is that I didn't do it sooner, even though she'd been right in front of me ever since my enrollment at Totsuki."

Frozen in place, the blonde felt like all of her blood rushed to her face, adding to the heat that was already there.

"How dare you little- wait… T-Totsuki… as in _the_ legendary Totsuki academy? Oh, t-that's… I-I see…"

The brunette looked shell-shocked at the students in front of him as his smile faltered, both head and shoulders falling in a defeated manner.

She wondered for the first time if, perhaps, it was her fault for not being precise enough when she explained him the other day that she didn't enjoy his excessive flirting at all as he now turned around, slapped his cheeks repeatedly, then proceeded to smile back at them like nothing was wrong with him.

"S-sorry about that… I-I get it now. Guess it wasn't meant to be then after all. I truly believed we were a match made in heaven, but… the fact that I never even got to learn your name says it all in the end, huh…"

The longer he kept rambling on, the clearer it became for her that the young man is trying to hide his broken heart, and as much as she pitied him for it, the heiress didn't understand why he would react so strongly in the first place, or seemed to be on the brink of tears. And while she stood there, watching him give Soma an envy look, she felt the sudden urge to comfort this peculiar guy, even if all she wanted before was for him to stop talking.

With that in mind, Erina walked the few last steps towards a sulking Masamune, eyes filled with a determination that somehow caused him to shudder noticeably.

"Masamune-san… even though I said this already, it seems there is still something I need to make sure you understand. The first time I came to your shop… you asked me whether the orchids I bought were for my crush or not, remember?"

While he gave her a hesitant nod, the blonde pulled out her purse with hesitant fingers, feeling Soma's gaze follow her every movement as she laid just the right amount of money on the shop counter.

"Today, the flowers I want to purchase are not going to be for my mother, but for someone I came to love just as much. So… would you hand me one bouquet of those white orchids over there, please?"

She ignored the redhead's widened eyes as she blinked a few times to get the blurriness out of her vision, her attention drifting back to the brunette in front of her.

It just got worse with each breath she took, her body feeling heavier and weaker by the second.

To her surprise, the young vendor didn't say anything while preparing her order, his face betrayed no emotion whatsoever, and if it weren't for the slight twitch of his hands every now and then, she would have believed that her declaration didn't even faze him in any way. But it did, and now, as he handed her the flowers and tried desperately to avoid her gaze, she just hoped he got the message correctly without reading anything else into it.

As nice of a person he was, this ridiculous infatuation had to stop eventually.

"Thank you… A-and, I'm truly sorry, maybe I should have been more clear the first time."

"N-no, don't be. It's my own fault for jumping to conclusions like that. B-but, you- I mean, if you would like to, eh, well… Y-you can still come by any time, okay? I'll be here…"

"Sure… We can come visit your shop again… But don't expect it to be too soon though, I'm not exactly planning on buying anymore orchids from this day on."

His eyes lit up in a way that made Erina regret her decision to accept his offer, something akin to hope crossing his face as he gave her a small smile.

"Awesome! You're more than welcome. B-but, eh… why wouldn't you want to get anymore flowers here? Didn't your mom like them?"

"I-I… It's not necessary anymore, that's all."

"I see… Well, guess this is it then, huh? I'll see ya around, Beauty. Be careful out there."

"L-likewise."

"Oh and… Hey, kid!"

He waved a hand towards Soma, a bit of irritation visible in his eyes that he tried to cover up with a sunny smile.

"Just know that, if you so much as even think about doing something stupid, I'll take her right off your hands, deal?"

At that, both the redhead and Erina herself heaved a particularly long sigh, which lead to the young man laughing hysterically as he saw the lost expression on their faces.

"No way in hell, buddy."

That tone… he sounded so sure of himself, just like he always did, and it caused her heart to jump in every direction possible. And as she turned around with the small bouquet of her most favorite flowers in one hand, the blonde felt her stomach twisting and turning upside down, that bothersome heat in her face intensifying almost immediately at the mere sight of him.

It was strange how she didn't even regret saying those embarrassing things in front of him, how easily the words had rolled off her tongue without her needing to put much thought into them. And even though this whole confrontation ended up breaking someone's heart, Erina felt quite relieved as she regarded the redhead's widened eyes, a sheepish smile adoring his features.

He didn't say anything when she came to a halt in front of him, simply avoiding her gaze as she shyly held out her purchase to him, urging him to take them already. Instead of moving to take it though, he stared at her blushing face without blinking even once. The thought of getting the ever so smug Yukihira Soma completely speechless was actually quite amusing, and for a moment, Erina was even tempted to close the distance between them and give the boy a small kiss to wake him from his temporary stupor.

However, the slightest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks as soon as he registered the flowers in her hand showed that he, indeed, had understood what was happening right now, what she was trying to tell him with her gentle smile and outstretched hand. It caused him to chuckle with delight when he finally accepted the gift with a shake of his head as if not believing she actually did something so bold just now.

To her own dismay, the heiress found herself in a state of utter embarrassed, unable to enjoy his brightening grin for much longer as she instantly turned her head away from his adorable expression. She was just too humiliated to tell him that this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, that he shouldn't fool himself by thinking she would declare her love for him ever again in public.

The hammering inside her chest would surely get out of control if she were to do that.

"T-that, eh… t-thanks! I had no idea I was that important to ya, perhaps you should say it more often to reassure me, eh?"

Of course.

There it was.

She should have known that she wouldn't hear the end of this now. This is Yukihira Soma, after all, and if there was something she learned over the past year, it was that nothing she did or said would be left uncommented by him, ever.

"Hmph, d-don't flatter yourself. I-I didn't mean to make it sound like I was desperate for your attention, so stop grinning at me already!"

"Well, you say that… but you still can't even look at me, which means… there's no reason for me to believe ya!"

"Excuse me?! I'm not lying, thank you very much! Wipe that grin off your face this instant!"

He arched an eyebrow at that, amusement rising as that smug smile she found so irritating reached both his ears.

"How about you turn around and say that to my face instead of walking away like that? It would certainly make it more convincing."

"You wish! I don't have time to waste on this kind of nonsense! And since you don't seem to believe me, I would be more than happy to take those flowers back!"

"You're joking, right? As if I'd give'em back now, c'mon!"

"Then stop pestering me!"

"Not gonna happen!"

As they continued to bicker back and forth while strolling down the road again, both students failed to notice the way Masamune's hopeful smile turned into a melancholic one as he stared at the blonde until she was out of sight.

Said blonde was too busy getting a particularly irritating chef to stop messing with her to register that they had picked up their pace and were now nearing the bus stop she was more than familiar with.

It seemed so long ago now that she felt incapable of riding the bus to the cemetery, and to her own confusion, she still wouldn't prefer doing so if she could avoid it somehow. Yet this time, her body practically begged her to go sit down on that empty bench, blurry vision practically glued to that more than inviting looking seat only a few feet away.

"Oh well, we both know you meant every word, and for what it's worth, I never expected that. So thanks a lot, Erina! I mean it!"

"For crying out- it c-came out the wrong way, believe me already!"

"Whatever, I think I got my answer anyway at this point. Who would've thought Totsuki's mighty princess ends up buying flowers for a lowly diner brat, right?"

"Oh, j-just shut up, I'm not in the mood for your obnoxious ego right now! Besides, I had to do something or else you would have probably ended up causing more harm than good."

"What… How so?"

"Well, for starters, I had to hold you back before you could go over there and strangle the man, remember? Y-you seemed quite angry, s-so I thought that…"

At his sudden snort, she turned her head back towards him, a delicate eyebrow raised in wonder of what it was he found so funny this time.

"Yeah, of course I was. I mean, that guy was basically hitting on you, right? I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't be angry at that."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice caused her heart to do multiple somersaults in a row, teeth nibbling nervously on her bottom lip as she let her gaze fall back on the bench of the bus stop.

If he continued to talk like that, she was sure to burst from all this heat building up inside her.

It was still a task in itself to get used to the way he made her feel with those actions- or rather with his presence in general.

"P-perhaps…"

"Who the hell was he anyway?"

"What? Oh, he… he is… Huh, to be honest, I don't really know much about him myself. All he told me was his name, and that he sells flowers at his family's shop for a short while now, but… that's about it, really. On my first day here, I thought it would probably be a good idea to get some flowers for my mother's grave, so I ended up buying them from him. When he decided to start flirting, I had no choice but to reject him each time, that's all there is to it."

The young chef sighed in exasperation, one hand raised to rub his temples as he held on to the flowers with the other.

"Damn it, Erina, I just asked you the other night if there was anything suspicious going on around here, and you assured me that there wasn't. Why didn't you tell me about this guy?"

"H-huh?"

For a moment, she wasn't sure why he would want to know about her encounter with the young vendor, the heaviness of her head, and the uncomfortable heat in her face becoming more and more of a burden the longer she tried to decipher his words.

And then… she remembered.

Their talk about that one employee who was filled with vengeance against her family, the discussion to keep an eye out for anything that seemed unusual, his question whether or not she came across said unusual situations… it all returned to her in one motion.

How did she forget about her grandfather's request so quickly?

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous, Soma. I can assure you he's completely harmless. From the looks of it, he doesn't even have a clue who I am, let alone where I came from up until now. I think it's pretty safe to assume, he can't be involved in such twisted schemes whatsoever. And besides, didn't you say the one looking for me is an ex-employee of my father? Masamune-san is clearly too young to be working in a big organization such as Central."

"Maybe, but I still think something's up with him whether or not he knows who you are. I sure as hell didn't like the way he stared at you the entire time."

Now it was her who snickered uncontrollably, eyes squinted with affection at his pouting face. He didn't accept that he could be off with his accusation, yet at the same time, he said nothing to prove that her conclusion had been wrong either, which lead her to believe that this argument was most definitely in her hands. It seemed the little emotion called jealousy didn't occur to him at all, only confusion written on his face as he stared at her with slightly parted lips.

"What?"

"Don't…, don't you think it's something else you are feeling right now? Aside from suspicion, I mean."

"No… not really. Should it be?"

'Dense as usual.'

"Never mind… What do you say we take the bus to our destination? I-I just want to get this over with as fast as possible…"

He eyed her a little longer, seemingly not convinced that this was the main reason she wanted to wait for the bus when the weather was basically perfect for a walk. If he felt suspicious, he didn't show it though, instead giving her a short nod before heading over to the small lodge and leaning against the cool glass behind him.

Feeling yet another stroke of heat cursing through her body, Erina tried to follow him as inconspicuously as possible. Head pounding, body trembling, she sat down on the bench, unsure whether to be relieved or anxious that they would reach the cemetery faster this way.

"Hey…, are you holding up okay?"

"I-I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"Right, that's why you've been quiet for the past half an hour, huh? C'mon, Erina, not again. I told ya already, you can talk to me when something's bothering you."

"I know! I know… It's just that…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting a sigh escape her lips instead of voicing her distress out loud.

It could be the fear of coming off as pathetic that made her close her mouth again, her reluctance to let Soma see her vulnerability just yet, or perhaps even both possibilities. Whatever the reason was, Erina didn't enjoy it one bit, feeling like she was starting to suffocate from all these emotions wreaking havoc inside her.

Would it always be this way? Would she constantly deny him the right to know the loading weight in her heart, even though they were in a relationship now?

She felt guilty for putting him through this- for still being so distant, despite him trying his hardest to ease her pain. He didn't deserve any of this treatment, but… there was only so much a girl with no experiences in love- or caring parents, who might have been able to teach her about expressing those feelings, could do to show her affection.

"C'mon, don't make that sad face now. It'll be fine, I promise. We get in, you pay your respects, and then we go out, quit worrying so much."

His voice, suddenly so close to her, caused the heiress to open her eyes again, amethyst meeting amber as she regarded his crouching form in front of the bench she was sitting on. She hadn't heard him come over, let alone bend down to be face to face with her for that matter. The hand that had been resting on one knee before was now rubbing the back of his head for, what could be the hundredth time today, a motion that mostly came into play whenever he felt unsure or bashful over something. And right now, it seemed the boy didn't quite believe his own words to be true as he, oh so cleverly tried to hide the doubt with a casual smirk and squinted eyes.

Unfortunately for him though, she saw right through that façade, and it didn't help her in the slightest when all she had wanted was to believe him.

"W-what makes you think I can go in this time?"

"Eh… would it be too boastful to say that I'll be the one making the difference here?"

"…Yes."

He chuckled at her response, rising to his feet once again when he spotted the bus not too far away from them before holding out his free hand for her to grasp.

"Well, you're still gonna get some moral support from me whether you want it or not, so stop sulking already. Despite of what you say, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, trust me. After all, I promised that today's the day you will finally be able to face your mom's grave, didn't I? You should know by now that I never break any promises no matter what. Now… let's go and see how it turns out, alright? We got this."

Erina didn't know what to say, couldn't find the right words to express how he made her feel yet again as she continued to stare at his open palm like it was some sort of anchor that she should be clinging to in order not to get swallowed by those overwhelming emotions bundled up inside her chest. And so, the heiress just smiled, probably the warmest she had ever shown anyone so far, and took the offered hand to stand from the bench. She missed the way his golden eyes widened in astonishment, missed the faint blush spreading across his cheeks as her gaze fell on the small bus that came to a halt in front of them instead, the storm in her heart calming ever so slowly when he gave her hand a tender squeeze rather than letting it go.

"T-thank you…"

It was only a whisper, a breath easily carried away by the wind, yet she had no doubt in her mind that he heard her words of appreciation anyway, another light squeeze of her hand telling her he did before she was gently pulled into the bus and seated next to the wide window in the back.

And as she placed her pounding head on his left shoulder, Erina still debated whether she should tell him that this was her first bus ride ever since she left the academy or just continue to keep quiet, and let him believe that she was getting anxious all over again.

She so desperately wanted to open up to him more, let him in on her state of disarray, since that was what two people in love did, right? She should tell him that she didn't feel well from the moment she woke up, should talk about her worry to stand before that specific grave, or about the fact that she had stubbornly refused to ride the bus all this time due to those hallucinations of him haunting her everywhere she went- hurting her every time she reached out and couldn't touch the warm skin she foolishly believed to be there. And now that she was finally able to do just that… her mind suddenly blanked out on all the things she had built up the courage to confess to him once they would meet again. It frustrated her, especially when she began to fear that the same struggles might happen the second she sees Nakiri Amelia's tombstone.

What if she can't find the right words in that specific moment as well?

As she subconsciously buried her face in the redhead's firm shoulder in order to rid herself of such thoughts, the heiress felt her hand being squeezed a third time, the warmth spreading in her body bringing her most of that resolve she had gained over the past few weeks back with seemingly no effort at all. It scared her how much power this boy had over her.

"You're shivering, you know that? And on top of that, you're freaking cold again. Just relax, would ya?"

"I am relaxed."

"No, you're not. If I didn't know it, I would've probably believed that you just got away with robbing a bank or something. With the way you're fidgeting around, I bet that, by now, everyone in this bus thinks you committed some sorta crime. Just… calm down a little, alright?"

"W-what…"

Her head snapped up almost immediately, a motion she now regretted as the world around her began to spin uncomfortably before she gave the grinning boy a murderous glare.

"Excuse me for worrying about the speech I need to hold soon."

"Speech?"

"Soma… Don't tell me you already forgot where we are headed! My last words to her should be special, graceful. I-it has to be perfect, alright? You… you didn't give me enough time to think about what I'm going to say before dragging me out the door, s-so I… well…"

"Okay, hold on a second. First off, who said you needed to prepare a speech when entering a cemetery? You just talk about whatever comes to mind- random stuff that you think she might like to hear, that's all there is to it. No fancy speeches, no perfection, no preparation time, nothing to feel insecure about, got it?"

He watched her intently as she turned her head to the side, blond strands casting a shadow over her eyes, preventing her from glancing in his direction.

"And second, why would ya want this to be your last words to her anyway? You know you can come back and talk to your mom whenever you feel like it, don't cha?"

"I'm aware of that. But… a-assuming I can't talk as freely as you would expect me to, w-wouldn't that just seem like I had nothing to say all along? A person I never got the chance to know better- to love deeper… what can I tell her that could express the amount of regret I feel? If it won't work now, how could I believe it to the next time I come here? I-I want… this is my first and last try, do you understand?"

Her amethyst orbs never left the sight of buildings rushing passed them, teeth nibbling her bottom lip worriedly as she waited for his response. She had opened up just a little, enough to let him get a clearer picture of her inner turmoil. And now, it was entirely up to him to decide what he would make of that, if it could be considered to be sufficient or not.

"You know what? I don't think you'll have any trouble getting a few words out. After all, she's still your mom, and as far as I'm concerned, every child has one or two things they want to share with just their moms, including us. You're gonna be fine."

"How can you state that so casually, Soma? I don't even remember her anymore- no, at this point… it would be more fitting to say that I don't know her. We're practically strangers, so what exactly do you suppose I should share with her? I couldn't set one foot inside that cemetery for over two weeks because I can't get over the fact that it was me who caused her death in the first place, a-and no matter what I do, I feel like this is something I have no right to forget either. It-it's just so- I'm not… I mean-"

She was interrupted by the sudden sound of the bus's loudspeakers announcing the name of yet another stop- or rather… their destination. It didn't even take them twenty minutes to reach the cemetery this way, whereas on foot, Erina had needed over half an hour to get here every single day. She couldn't feel more foolish even if she tried.

"C'mon, I think it's about time you get this out of your system."

And with that, he stood up, never loosening his grip on her hand as he led her out of the vehicle and into the less crowded pavement.

Her heart was hammering with uneasiness against her ribcage, a thin layer of sweat once again forming on her forehead, and as if that wasn't enough already, the uncomfortable heat in her body started weighing her down even more than her anxiety did. She had a silent suspicion that this wasn't normal at all, but suppressed it nonetheless.

There was no turning back from here on out anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she released Soma's hand and took a step towards the large gate in front of them.

This was it.

Almost automatically, her eyes searched around the meadow surrounding them to find her black-haired friend somewhere. It was a bit later than her usual visiting time, but she suspected that the old lady would still be here, if not outside waiting for her then maybe she was with her daughter and husband, watering their graves just like she always did.

A fond smile appeared on the heiress's features as she walked closer to the gate and peered through the bars- an attempt to get a glimpse of the big tree where the two graves were supposed to be located. However, the moment Erina was close enough to place one hand on the cold metal, her eyes widened in pure shock when she realized that there isn't any. The space right under the tree was completely free, people passing it by or mainly just standing there, craving the shade it provided.

She stumbled backwards a few feet, utterly confused over the fact that she seemed to have remembered it wrong. Though, she could have sworn that this was the right spot, the place her new friend had pointed out to her when they first met. It didn't make any sense.

"Hey, c'mon, slow poke! Do ya wanna keep standing there 'til nightfall or something? Let's go in already!"

"I-I… don't think t-they…"

"Huh? What's up?"

By the time she registered his question, he was already standing right next to her, eyes following her line of sight in wonder.

"Is there something specific that you're looking for?"

"I… I-I'm not so sure anymore, actually…"

"What d'ya mean?"

"T-that space…"

She shook her head lightly before turning towards him, completely lost in her own bewilderment.

"Yesterday… do you remember when I told you about this woman I met on my first day here?"

A slow nod was his only answer, confusion still evident in those amber depths as he waited for her to continue. Erina didn't know how she should phrase it without sounding like a crazy person though, and despite her own puzzlement over this situation, she knew she wasn't mistaken. Those tombstones had always been underneath that tree before, whenever she came here, they were right there- her friend was right there. And now… they were gone, just like that?

How?

"S-she… she came to the cemetery every day to water the dirt on each of her family's graves, a-and each time, before she went in, we sat on that bench over there, talking for hours… I-I don't understand why…"

"So… what d'ya trying to say?"

"She showed me where her husband and daughter were lying before. Right there, the empty space under that tree! H-however, they… I-I can't see them anywhere now."

Pointing a finger towards said place, her eyes drifted back to the red-headed chef, shining with hope that he wouldn't make fun of her this time. Because, even if she tried to hold her calm demeanor for as long as she could, Erina still felt more than disturbed by all this from the inside, heart racing with shock and one cold shiver after another running down her spine. It would only get worse if he did call her delusional or anything similar.

"Huh?"

The boy stared at her for a couple of seconds, seemingly unsure as to where she was going with this. And to her own frustration, she didn't know as well.

Is it the wrong spot after all?

Now, Erina wished she could have asked for her friend's name before she disappeared each time they ended a conversation. It certainly would have made it so much easier to find the real location… if she truly was mistaken.

"Well, I don't see any graves there either. You sure they were here?"

"Of course I am! …o-or not anymore, I guess…"

"Huh… maybe we can find that lady you keep mentioning somewhere inside? From the looks of it, there aren't that many people hanging around today anyway."

"Yeah, m-maybe…"

Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the worried look Soma sent her, or the warm smile stretching his lips despite the state of concern he appeared to be in. And when he placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her to face him again, she realized… he was all the support she needed to finally get over herself and leave her insecurities behind once again, whether the older woman was there today or not.

"Just go tell your mom what she needs to hear, alright? I'm sure she's waited long enough for you to come by. It'll be a piece of cake, trust me. I'm right here with ya!"

She smiled, a genuine one at that as she raised her own hand to flip her hair back for more confidence, taking another deep breath.

"Right."

And with that, Nakiri Erina turned around and walked past the open gate for the very first time ever since her arrival in this town over two weeks ago, trembling fingers laced together with the source of warmth she needed to move forward.

…

There was no sight of her here either…

Now that she was finally inside the cemetery, the heiress still hadn't seen the older woman standing anywhere, eventually leading her to believe that maybe she just was occupied somehow, or would be coming in later today. The longer she thought about that, the more frustrating it became, because for once, Erina would have loved to return the favor of watering her mother's grave by doing the same for her friend's daughter and husband, but… she didn't know what names to look for. If only she hadn't been so caught up in her own worries and simply asked for her name…

After a long while of searching, she found herself standing in front of the most beautifully decorated grave in the whole area, white in color and flowers growing all around it, emphasizing its gloriousness despite the few cracks in the stone here and there.

To her surprise, she found yet another bouquet of those colored orchids that always seemed to be missing whenever she bought her own at Masamune's shop, innocently placed under the wide tombstone itself as if it was out to mock her by saying that the one buying it knew her mother better than she did. Though the implication may be more than true, Erina still didn't like the thought of someone outside her own family going out of their way to purchase fresh flowers for Nakiri Amelia's grave every single day, a huge bouquet at that. She simply didn't want to admit she's jealous of this random person who could've had a far better relationship with her mother than herself.

Seeing Nakiri Amelia's tombstone, feeling the loss all over again… brought her thoughts back to the black-haired lady for some reason. The warmth her embrace provided each time Erina found herself crying, those gentle strokes of her hair that seemed all too familiar and calming to make any sense of, her meaningful words… she truly missed all of them, feeling alone even though she wasn't. Another gentle squeeze of her hand was all it took to remind her of that, which she appreciated more than she'd care to admit out loud.

Soma was here, just like he promised. He had somehow managed to make her come in, gave her the strength to take another step forward and sit on the very edge of the stone bordered tomb, just like he had promised, and Erina got the silent suspicion she truly couldn't even begin to express how grateful she is that he was by her side.

"H-hello… Mother…"

Her body stiffened the second she touched the hardened dirt on top of the grave with trembling fingers, feeling more awkward than frightened when she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in all this time. The brave facade she had put up was slowly starting to fade away the longer she struggled with her next words.

"I, eh… I'm sorry it took me that long to get here… It-it's a bit strange for me to be doing this right now, so… j-just bear with me for a moment, please… T-truth be told, I… I never really intended to come to Kamakura when I was younger, never planned on visiting you with all that grief still bundled up inside me. H-however, I think, over the past year, I learned a valuable lesson about things not necessarily turning out the way I want them to, a-and that… some plans are bound to change, regardless of whether or not I try to prevent it. L-like I said, I didn't want to set one foot inside this town, yet here I am anyway… Strange, right?"

She stayed silent for a few minutes as she took the time to reminisce about her childhood, those pointless hours she had spent alone in her bedroom, crying over the loss of someone she couldn't even remember.

Erina didn't actually know where she's going with this, she didn't know what point she's trying to make here. All she could grasp at that moment was the brown dirt underneath her fingers and the pair of amber eyes watching her in utter silence.

"Mother… M-Mom? I know I hurt you a lot by not visiting you with Grandfather every time he comes over, a-and I know I'm probably hurting you at this very moment by saying I never had the intention of paying my respects in the first place, but… I feel like I have to get all that out in the open somehow before I can talk about other things…"

She paused, taking in a deep breath as she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead with one hand. Despite her heart hammering mercilessly inside her chest, the heiress tried her best to calm down without drawing too much attention to herself, not wanting the redhead behind her to notice how panicked she truly was.

He didn't need another reason to worry about her.

"Back then… I-I was mad, actually more than mad for what you did to me. I thought that… you left me behind, t-that you just died somewhere far away from your family, not bothering to come back and say goodbye. Of course… I felt abandoned at first, betrayed over the fact that my own mother didn't want to take me with her when she left the estate, but then, after a while… the anger I felt started to fade, until there was only emptiness left inside me. I mean, I-I didn't remember ever spending time with you, so it should be a given that I forget about someone who I couldn't even meet properly, right? Well…, it wasn't. I spent more time thinking about you than I had expected. I… I cried so much when I saw other children buying presents every year on Mother's Day, I missed you every time I made a new dish and didn't find someone I could show it to. I wanted… to have you next to me at the middle school entrance ceremony, o-or late at night when I had trouble falling asleep. But… you weren't there, a-and I needed to remind myself over and over again that there is never going to come a time when you would be present either. Believe me, i-it was harder than anything I had to do before. A-and even though I was lucky that Alice played with me for a while, it never filled the void in me that was longing for you. S-so when she left, and Father came back… that emptiness kept on growing, t-to the point where I just started hating you all over again. It was so… disappointing to see one loveless parent right in front of me while the other was buried under the dirt somewhere else entirely. O-or at least, that's how I felt before I found out what really happened nearly a month ago."

By now, tears had started to well up in her eyes, making it harder for her to identify what's written on the white tombstone with each passing moment. She didn't dare lift her arm to wipe them away, fearing that if she did, it would only unleash the flow of all the others that were bound to fall eventually.

"You… y-you never were all that far away from me after all, right? Y-you protected me when I was acting like a spoiled brat again, saved my life without worrying about what it would do to me if you died. A-and here I am, forgetting your biggest sacrifice like it didn't happen at all, thinking that you didn't want to be near me for some reason. Y-you must be wondering why I even bothered to show up here in the first place, huh. Your ungrateful daughter kept you waiting for so long, a-and now that she's here, there isn't even one nice thing coming out of her mouth… I-I'm truly sorry about this, I-I know, nothing of what I'm saying makes any sense to you, but… i-it's just that… t-that I… I-I can't get myself t-to tell you t-that I… I-"

Her voice broke the same time that first, salty tear descended down her unnaturally heated cheek, paving the way for so many to follow- just like she had suspected it would- and before the heiress knew it, her shoulders were shaking harder than before, suppressed sobs echoing through the small cemetery.

The hand she had placed on top of the dirt formed a tight fist as she pressed the other against her mouth, desperate to silence any noise that escaped her throat.

Erina hated to admit it, but this was actually harder than she had expected it to be. She thought that she could be able to hold back these pesky tears until after apologizing properly, but… she couldn't after all.

"M-Mom… please, I… J-just, what did you tell me that made me run off like that? W-what was it you said to me that day in front of the restaurant? I-I… I wish you could talk to me one last time… Please, Mother… I can't take this guilt anymore, it's torturing me day after day! I don't know why I acted the way I did, I'm nothing like that now. All I ask- all I want… is for you to forgive me, Mother, please! Y-you didn't deserve to leave this world in a hospital bed without anyone you love around you! You didn't deserve to be forgotten by the person who killed you! I-I'm so sorry, Mom! I'm sorry for not remembering you, for never coming to see you, for holding a grudge against you all this time even though you did nothing wrong! Why did… w-why did you jump in front of me?! W-why did you destroy your future like that?!"

She repeated the same questions over and over again, begging for an answer that would never come. By now, she was practically sitting on the ground with her arms folded together over the edge of the stone, head resting above them as her sobs grew louder. She didn't know how her body had glided down the tomb without her noticing it, or when she had started raising her voice to an uncomfortable height, but either way, Erina found she needed at least something to hold on to before the shaking of her muscles would let her fall off regardless.

"Y-you… you forced me to grow up without any kind of love in my life, a-and most of the time, I… I-I couldn't help but despise you for it! I-I'm sorry for being so ignorant, Mom! I'm sorry I found out about your death by asking Saiba-sama about Father's motives! Y-you hadn't even been at the front of my mind when I went to talk to him, I'm so sorry I didn't care! I-I'm sorry for… f-for never wondering who you were, o-or what exactly happened to you! Please… p-please forgive me, Mother! I-I never meant for any of this to happen, s-so… please… I know I kept on running from the past like it was the best solution I could come up with, a-and I realize now that… I shouldn't have done that at all. It-it started with Father's return to Totsuki… a-and went on with my pathetic decision to leave everyone I care about just because I felt like Grandfather wouldn't want me to take your place as the new director anymore! I was being foolish, I'm aware, b-but… I-I can't go back there and replace the very woman I killed, it's not fair to anyone… I-I mean, h-how could I?"

Erina's eyes grew wide at the confession she just gave, remembering that she hadn't been the only one here all this time. Instantly, her head turned towards the red-headed chef standing a small distance away from her, a certain pain evident in his features that he tried to conceal with his bangs.

She knew he had heard every word, had seen the shaking of her body, yet Erina still refused to lower her voice to a whisper, feeling like this was a good time to let him know her intentions before he would end up heartbroken all over again. She wanted him to listen to what she hadn't been able to say to his face before.

After all, he deserved nothing short of a proper explanation, and if this was the only way she would be able to give him one, the heiress needed to make it count. Even if it would hurt him more than a face-to-face conversation.

"Y-you know what…? The boy right over there is the one who made it possible for me to come see you in the first place. He…- despite the fact that I had no interest in coming into contact with him whatsoever at the beginning… he ended up meaning more to me than anything else in the end, a-and… he's the only reason I'm so torn between saying goodbye to the academy for good a-and returning someday after all. I-it's… I-I… just…"

Another deep inhale as she took one more glance in his direction, not daring to meet his hurting gaze so directly.

"I hate this so much… I hate doing this to you, Soma, b-but… I-I just can't… I'm s-so sorry…"

A mere whisper, one she was sure he couldn't hear this time. And yet for some reason, he still flinched as if having listened to every single word.

She saw him close his eyes for a moment, shoulders fallen by now as Erina tuned back around, burying her face in her arms once again. The tears seemed endless at this point, and she simply didn't want him to look at her while she was in that state for much longer. The fact that he had witnessed her screaming just made it all the more unbearable for the heiress anyway.

It was not until after she felt a warm hand gently touching her shoulder that the blonde raised her head again, startled at the sudden sensation. She didn't need to let her eyes wander to know who was crouching right next to her, the pleasant contact of his skin with hers giving her all the confirmation she could ask for.

"Erina, look at me."

"I-I… don't want to."

Before she could add anything else, Soma placed his other hand on one side of her head, softly tilting it to the left so that their eyes could met again. The sheer determination shining within those golden depths caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Listen… I'm gonna bring you back with me, no matter how it takes, you can bet on that. I will make you forget that you ever said you're going away for good, I swear. So… don't give up now, okay? I know we can fix this… together."

She didn't respond, didn't even blink as the tears continued to silently glide down her face.

Just what compelled this boy to be so persistent?

They would see one another again; even if it ended up taking a while, she would make damn sure of that. However, it would… just not be at Totsuki anymore.

Why did he act like her not returning to the academy would be the end of the world? For some reason, she felt like she should already know the answer, but right now… her mind drew a complete blank while that confident yet sorrowful expression on his features tugged at her heartstrings so excessively.

"I-I… I n-need to… I need to know i-if she forgave me, S-Soma… P-please…, please, just- before that, I'm not a-able to- I can't just-"

Her voice broke yet again, but this time it was not because of tears threatening to overwhelm her, but because the red-headed chef suddenly decided to pull her into a tight embrace, warmth and security flowing through every part of her body the second she felt his firm arms holding her against him.

"Hey… C'mon, it's okay. You're tougher than this, aren't you? You don't need forgiveness when there's nothing you did that justifies it. Your mom wanted to protect you, it never was your fault, alright? Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

She could feel the hand that had been stroking her hair press her tighter against the crook of his neck, tears dampening his clothes even further than they already were. However, he didn't seem to mind that at all, muscles only stiffening when the heiress responded to his words with a weak shake of her head, lips brushing unintentionally against his skin as she did so. Her own arms remained on each side of her, trembling fingers merely clutching Soma's clothed thighs in utter desperation.

There goes her self-control. She was afraid something like this might happen as soon as she would open her mouth. And now that the sobs had started, they simply refused to cease in volume, filling her heart with nothing but anguish even in the arms of someone she loved.

"I-I killed her…"

"You didn't. Seriously… are you even listening to yourself right now? She loved you, Erina. More than anything else in this world, she cared for you, and you know that. Stop saying you killed her already! Trust me, I'm aware that it isn't easy. But… damn, you can't just keep beating yourself up over this! Your mom doesn't wanna see you like that, and neither do I, got it? She… I'm sure she didn't give her life just so you could run around with your guilty-conscience weighing you down all the time. You have to get back up like you always do and show her that she didn't die for nothing. Besides, weren't you the one who always said you would stand above anyone else? How're you gonna do that if you're sitting on the ground crying? C'mon, Erina, she's been watching over you from the start. Show her you have the strength she always hoped you would- show me you have it. Get up!"

Even though his words sounded so sincere, so confident, the heiress was still able to hear the slight shake under that strong voice as he inhaled a deep breath. She didn't trust her own to give him a proper response, choosing to let actions do the talking for her as she raised her head from his shoulder and met his burning gaze. It held all the vigor she so desperately longed for, giving her one last push to clear her mind again.

And she was thankful, more than he would ever know.

So without any words, the heiress placed her hand on his cheek, relishing in the soothing warmth as soon as his own curled around her fingers, the other tenderly wiping the remaining tears off her face. She couldn't say when exactly she had stopped crying, but Erina suspected that the redhead's words had played a bigger part in it than either of them expected.

A small smile appeared on his features, hesitant, sad, pained…, yet at the same time so wonderfully relieved that it made the corners of her mouth twitch upwards in return.

"Don't give up on me now, you hear?"

She nodded, not ready to speak just yet while Soma shifted the palm of her hand towards his own, lips planting soft kisses on her skin.

They remained in each other's embrace for a little while longer before he slowly got back on his feet, one hand held out to help her stand as well.

How often he had done that gesture already, she couldn't say. The only thing Erina knew for certain was that her heart wouldn't stop hammering wildly against her chest every single time he did, and that, no matter what happens, she would always reach for the hand that saved her so often in pure bliss, just like right now.

He pulled her towards him with one swift movement, bending down once more after that in order to pick up the orchids she had bought him earlier. Erina then watched him take a confident step towards Nakiri Amelia's tomb, stand there for a few seconds, and then lay down the flowers right next to the ones that had already been there from the start. Her eyes widened with astonishment as Soma walked over to the small fountain on the other end of the road next, filling one of the many kettles surrounding it with water before coming back and pouring it all over the dry dirt above her mother's grave.

"Hey there… So, ehm… I don't really have much to say other than… thank you for guiding her towards me. I promise to be there whenever she needs me, I promise to give her everything she couldn't get from you. She's in good hands, so you can rest easy now, okay, Ma'am? I won't let her shed those tears ever again, count on it."

With that he turned around to face the heiress, a serious look in his amber orbs as he came back to stand right in front of her.

"W-why did you- I mean…"

He shrugged, understanding what she wanted to know without her even finishing the question.

"I needed something to reassure her with, I guess. It just seemed like the right thing to do. She's your mom, after all."

"I-I… T-thank you…"

"Nah, I did it because I wanted to, alright? Don't sweat it. Now… you ready to head back yet?"

"…Y-yeah, let's go."

She moved forward herself and touched the tombstone for the last time, fingers still trembling when she did.

"I won't be coming back… Forgive me, Mom, but… I gave myself this one shot, a-and… I think I said everything I wanted to… P-please continue to watch over me, I-I know you did all this time. I…, even though I don't remember ever meeting you, I-I… I love you…"

She gave her grave another glance, trying not to pay her blurry vision any mind when she watched a few leaves of each bouquet blow in the gentle breeze.

Had it always been this hot in the evenings? No, Soma told her it wouldn't be for at least another couple of weeks before the summer heat was ready to strike, so that couldn't be it.

Now Erina was confused whether to feel warm or cold as her body started to shiver even though there was this unnerving heat radiating from her face. All of a sudden, the world around her started to spin again, not to the point where she would lose her balance, but still strong enough to make her stumble forward a few feet, leading her to collide with the redhead's solid chest awkwardly. She was lucky he caught her in time, but… her muscles were just so heavy, she doubted it would do her any good now if he were to let go. Which, unfortunately, he did.

"Whoa, slow down, would ya? You really should- Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I… I'm alright. W-we should go."

A genuine smile graced her features as she straightened her back as inconspicuously as possible, trying not to let the fatigue overwhelm her.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment longer, as if he could detect whatever was wrong with her just by staring intently into her eyes. When she was sure he didn't find anything, the heiress walked right past him, keeping her trembling to a minimum as best she could. If he noticed it after all, he didn't show, instead choosing to follow her out of the cemetery in silence.

When finally reaching the gate, Erina didn't look back, didn't even halt to take a deep breath of relief as she made her way straight to the bus stop, a worried redhead right behind her, not saying a word yet again.

And as they exited the area, neither of them noticed a pair of dark eyes watching them leave from afar, the petal of a certain purple colored orchid trapped between his long fingers before he allowed the wind to carry it away. It no longer served his needs anyway, so he might as well let go now.

After all, that's how it had always been. The strong disposing of those they deemed unworthy of doing their bidding any longer. He found it more than unfair that the bad remained in this world, ruling over those who couldn't stand up for themselves, while the good died so early, forgotten by the public faster than he could count.

She…, this girl definitely belonged to the side of evil doers, a sinister persona hidden underneath a warm smile and innocent enough looking eyes. And then… there was also that damn, pesky little transfer student showing up out of nowhere, ruining half of his plans just like he had done once before. This time however, he would make sure that history doesn't repeat itself, no matter what.

After all, someone had to pay, and he wouldn't rest until that goal was finally achieved.

…

"Ah, there ya are. Finally done bathing? Hurry up and get over here already, so we can get this show on the road! I decided on the theme for this battle while you were up there, and I think you're gonna like it a lot!"

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Trust me, it's something you'll have no trouble preparing! You're a master chef, after all, right? It'll be a cinch!"

"Y-yeah… perhaps it will…"

He stayed quiet for a second, probably to regard her unusually pale face- or reddened cheeks, she couldn't tell from where she stood.

After their return to the residence, Erina had decided to take a hot bath in order to calm down a bit. She couldn't let the redhead see her tear-stained face any longer, feeling like she was going to lose it completely if he were to start treating her differently after everything she confessed to her mother- and indirectly to him as well. Because above all, she wanted to remain as someone he still highly respected, and seeing this fragile side of her would only lessen the appeal, at the very least. So she had locked herself away for a few hours, washing the abnormal amount of sweat off her body and trying to relax in the heated water.

And now that they were face-to-face again, with him waiting with crossed arms in the kitchen, smirking oh so mischievously as if it was a perfectly normal day, and her still feeling like she was burning up from the inside while looking at him from across the room, Erina couldn't really say that this bath helped her regain her senses at all.

Regardless of that, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth just by looking at his eager self. This last event had taken its toll on her, no questions asked, but somehow the way he gazed at her right this moment made all of it seem like it never happened to begin with, an idea she would have loved to be true.

"What's on your mind?"

"H-huh?"

She didn't know why he asked, believed her thoughts were transparent enough for him to read instantly.

"No-nothing much, really. I was just… wondering how everything would have turned out if you weren't there with me, that's all. I-I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to go in at all."

Her eyes closed as the fatigue from earlier took over again, weighing her body down with every rapid beat of her heart. Just where was this disturbing heat coming from?

"I'm… so grateful that you're here, Soma… T-thank you for everything."

At that, she heard footsteps heading towards her, causing the heiress to open her eyes in wonder the same time the young chef reached her side, goofy smirk now completely gone from his features. He gently grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers, and pulled her towards him in order to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. However, before she could even begin to enjoy the tingly sensation his lips left on her skin, he leaned away like it had physically hurt him to press his mouth against her flesh. And just as the heiress prepared to complain, Soma took a step back, eyes wide with disbelief.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You can't be serious right now. I should be asking you that!"

"Excuse me?"

"Erina, you're burning up!"

"W-well, that's what I told you this morning, remember?"

"You didn't say you had a fever, stupid! That's not how you describe one, and… wait… have you been running around like that the whole time?"

"I-I'm… not- it's actually…"

She saw him face-palm almost instantly at her response, making her feel more than foolish for not realizing what her body had been trying to tell her all day long. And now it was at its worst, just because she hadn't deemed it necessary to tell him about her discomfort whenever he asked.

"Why didn't you say something…?"

"I don't… I-I didn't want to make- I mean i-it's…"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as the room they were in started to spin all over again, sweat forming on her forehead.

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't realize that… it would get this bad myself, but… now I… I d-don't feel so good… Soma, I-I'm not…"

Before she had the chance to finish her incoherent mumbling, everything around the heiress faded into complete darkness, her body falling limp as all consciousness left her. The last thing she grasped were the sound of her name leaving Soma's lips, and warm hands catching her the same time she closed her eyes in surrender, letting the fatigue guide her into a long, restless slumber.

* * *

Well… Who saw this coming? Come on, you can tell me, don't be shy, hahahahahah!

I'd say this is as good a time as any to end the chapter before it gets too long again (even though it already is hahahah)! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it, I'm always so excited when I get to talk to you all! So please, let me know your opinions on this chapter!

And with that, I wish you all a beautiful week!

Take care, everyone!


	17. Chapter 17 To let go

Chapter 17: To let go

Hellooooo, hellooooo welcome back, everyone!

May I humbly present you all; chapter 17 of this emotional rollercoaster ride that I call 'Truth'!

I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the last one, and I really hope you'll like this chapter just as much! Please tell me what you think, it would be so awesome to hear your opinions!

This time, I'm going to try to cut myself short since I can't seem to stop rambling whenever I start thanking you guys, hahahahahah! But let me tell you, I'm beyond grateful that you gave this story a chance, and that you all stick with me to see where this journey takes us! Especially after rereading the first chapter myself, I want to tell you all how much I appreciate that you wrote me so kind reviews even though it was absolutely terrible! And I'm really sorry about that too, I will definitely do my best to fix those awful chapters, each one of them!

Thank you so very much for allowing me to improve, and even offering me your help at times! That was something I never even dreamed of when I published the first chapter, believe me, and I was almost crying when I saw those adorable comments! Your nice words of encouragement were soooo touching, and I promise I'll get even better at writing by the time I finish this story and start my next one, just watch me! In fact, my friend lamperouge rolo and I have already started to edit the first chapter, so if you like to see how that turned out, you can always check it out once we're done! I would be honored to hear your opinions again!

And, as always, thank you so, so very much, my sweetie lamperouge rolo, for lending me your help with these way tooooo long chapters (I just can't stop writing hahahah)! You're so amazing, and I'm really happy to call you my friend! Thank you for everything you do for me, I truly appreciate it! I love you so much, my girl, you're the best!

And, the same goes for my adorable friends, jellyann and maddiesmt too! I love you guys so much, and if you see this note, I hope you're doing well!

And with that, let's jump straight in, shall we?

Take care everybody!

* * *

' _Grandpa? Where did Daddy go? Why isn't he with us?'_

' _Your father has a lot of work to do, Erina. He will be staying overseas so that he can get some things sorted out.'_

' _Oh… when is he going to come back?'_

 _A worn out looking Nakiri Senzaemon exhaled a long breath, eyes drifting from his barely four-year-old granddaughter to one of the large windows in their spacious living room._

' _We talked about this before, child… I'm not sure when he will return. He didn't say anything when he brought you here one year ago.'_

' _That's not fair… did he go to Mommy? I want my Mommy. Why isn't she here?'_

' _She is… on her own trip right now, dear. Not with your father.'_

' _Why? Where? I want to go too! Let's go to her, Grandpa!'_

 _He reached out and placed his hand softly on her head, lips pressed together in a thin line at the sight of fresh tears welling up in the little girl's eyes._

 _How often would they have to repeat this conversation until she understood the true meaning behind his words?_

 _For how much longer was he forced to endure this torment?_

 _He was tired of it…_

' _I'm afraid that's impossible for the moment, my dear. You know you should focus on your studies instead, right? Your Mother and Father are busy, and if someone is busy, you can't disturb them no matter what. Besides, don't you like staying here with me? You're breaking your old Grandfather's heart.'_

' _I like staying with you Grandpa! Please don't be sad. I'll be a good girl I promise.'_

 _Small fingers tugged apologetically on his long beard when the headmaster leaned slightly forward, picking the little girl up to let her sit in his lap, just like he always did as soon as she had this particularly guilty expression on her face, a look he thought no child should ever sport so young in age._

 _A few seconds passed with neither of them saying a word, the silence stretching endlessly long until the child in his arms turned to face him, a frustrated look in her eyes._

'' _Sorry for making you sad, Grandpa. It's really fun here, really. I get to play games with Alice and a-and I think I'm getting better at my taste testing exercises too! But…'_

' _Then there is nothing else you need to worry about, dear. Just attend your lectures every day, spend some time with your cousin, and I assure you all will be fine. You want to make your parents and me proud, don't you?'_

' _Yes, Grandfather!'_

' _Good.'_

 _They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of the beautiful stars shining in the night sky, before a loud yawn suddenly echoed in Senzaemon's ears. He was amused to find his granddaughter rubbing her eyes repeatedly as if attempting to prevent the sleepiness from taking over._

 _Of course she would be tired after the straining day she just went through. Taste testing appointments, grade school preparations, cooking classes, and above all, the constant back and forth from one location to another would eventually wear anyone out. There was only so much a child was able to withstand before her body would start showing signs of exhaustion._ _He knew that it was inevitable, considering the number of chefs in her daily appointment list who'd want to get their dishes validated by the God Tongue. However, it was his responsibility to raise her now, and he would make sure she is capable of withstanding that kind of pressure, taking his place one day, since Amelia couldn't anymore, and living a life fit for a true queen._

 _It had been his daughter's last wish after all…_

' _Hey, Grandpa…? D-do… do you think Mommy never takes me with her because she doesn't like me? I-I've only seen her in those huge pictures hanging all around the house, but not really in person… Is she mad at me?'_

 _He sighed, wishing that this would be the last time this question is raised._

 _Unfortunately, his choices on the matter are severely limited. He had to either endure the sting that topic invoked repeatedly or choose to tell Erina that her mother would not come back anymore. Neither seemed particularly appealing but he'd rather lie every day until his granddaughter falls asleep in his lap than crush her innocent heart._

 _He is convinced that it was simply too early to tell her the truth._

 _Senzaemon closed his eyes, releasing another breath as his hand stroked her short hair in order to lull her to sleep as soon as possible._

' _No, my dear, she isn't upset. Trust me, she would have loved to be here with us right now, read many bedtime stories with you, and teach you everything about cooking herself. But… your mother was needed somewhere else as well, to reach great heights in a place that we can't go to right now. You understand that, don't you?'_

' _Yeah… I guess so… I still miss her a lot though…'_

' _I know, child. Me too.'_

 _Another yawn escaped her mouth, amethysts moving up to the starts and back down to the floor as she laid her head on her grandfather's stomach._

'… _Please come back soon…, Mommy… I want… to bake a cake for you, like… like Alice did… for me…'_

 _With her eyes fluttering closed, she eventually drifted into a deep slumber, just like always when another conversation about 'mommy' came to a close._

 _The sight of her peaceful expression warmed Senzaemon's heart as he continued to stroke her honey blonde tresses, reminiscing about times when he had done this to Amelia herself every night before she fell asleep in his lap._

 _Maybe one day, he would have the chance to do it again once he reached his own end…_

…

She opened her eyes to the sight of her mother's bedroom, surrounded by familiar looking European furniture, and barely decorated walls. The only sound that filled the disturbing silence was her own laboured breathing as she forced herself to sit up and take a look at the constantly ticking clock hanging on the wall opposite from her bed.

However, the second Erina raised her head off the soft pillow, she immediately fell back on top of it, feeling the ache in every part of her body, and the fatigue hitting her all over again. Sweaty fingers reached up to brush some strands of hair out of her face when she sensed the heat overwhelm her, but instead came into contact with something else resting right above her eyebrows, its soaked texture causing a few drops of water to slowly dampen the white cushion underneath.

A hand towel?

"Why?"

"Because you've got a fever, duh."

She turned towards the gentle voice coming from across the room, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness as he made his way towards her, carrying a small tray in both hands.

"O-oh… Of course…"

The heiress cut herself off, startled by how hoarse she sounded just now. Her throat felt so unbelievably scratchy that she just ended up coughing over and over again despite her desperate attempts to clear it. It was so humiliating, she just wanted to roll back to the other side and escape Soma's worried gaze as he switched the lamp right above her nightstand back on.

And she almost succeeded too, if it weren't for the firm hand he placed on her shoulder, keeping her in place like he could somehow sense her intentions, before holding a glass of water towards her with a tender expression on his features.

"Here ya go. It's been quite a while since the last time you had something to drink. This should help ya out"

Erina sighed in defeat, tightening her grip around the hand towel as she felt completely abashed over the fact that she had to let him care for her yet again.

But… she wasn't able to change that, and no matter how hard the heiress tried to fight it, the small smile of gratitude forming on her mouth was proof enough that she loved the attention he gave her.

It was nice knowing that he was so concerned about her, even waiting for her to wake up just to make sure she was alright. And now that they were face-to-face, she couldn't afford to lose her momentum like she had the first time she attempted to sit up, her sheer willpower pushing her to raise her upper body and lean against the many cushions lined up on the wall behind her, the wet hand towel now wrapped between her fingers.

"T-thanks…"

A simple nod was the only answer she got before she eagerly took a gulp of the fresh water, feeling her headache intensifying as it went past her dry throat. From the corner of her eye she watched him cross his arms over his chest, amber orbs lowered to the ground as if contemplating whether or not he should bring a certain, sensitive topic up.

She is aware that a lot had to be discussed eventually but she still dreaded the conversation regardless.

Perhaps he was as mad as she expected him to be, or even furious about the fact that she had kept her fever to herself all day long.

Would her silence be the trigger for yet another fight between them?

At that moment, he looked right at her with a somewhat pained glint in those golden depths, more sadness than anger shining through as she came to realize… there was no talking her way out of this one. He would want an earnest reply, and she had to deliver, whether she wanted to or not.

"You know you really freaked me out back there, right? I had no idea it was this bad… Why didn't you tell me, Erina?"

His voice was filled with disappointment, a silent ache throbbing in his chest that the heiress could relate to all too well.

She knew he had all right to be disheartened, since she should have considered him as well when she decided to keep her fever to herself in the first place. But… she never would have guessed that her actions could affect him that much- that he could feel so strongly about this.

No longer able to even glance at the redhead, she settled on staring intently at the crème colored wall behind him instead, releasing a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the wet hand towel.

"I… I'm truly sorry… I believed that it wasn't all that bad, or rather… I thought I could handle it by myself, but… it seems like I highly misjudged the strength of my own body, huh?"

"You could've said something."

"Yeah… But, if I had, you would have insisted that I stay in bed all day instead of visiting the cemetery, right? I needed to go today, or else I probably wouldn't have dared to set foot inside of there again another time. A-and then there was… the Shokugeki I had promised you earlier as well, which reminds me… w-we can still do it now, if you like. I owe you this much at least."

Before she could add anything else in to explain herself, the blonde felt a warm hand on her cheek slowly turning her face back towards him, his thumb brushing her lower lip ever so gently in order to silence her as he leaned in.

"Hey… you owe me nothing, you hear? These reasons don't really make up for the heart attack you nearly gave me, but… at least now I know. You're right, I would have made you go back to bed if you had told me, honestly, who wouldn't have? You can't expect me to sit still and let you run around with a high fever, that's not how it works. We can always have a Shokugeki after you get better, and I bet you could still pay your respects on another day, if you put your mind to it. This… this wasn't worth it, Erina."

"I… I'm sorry."

At that, the young chef shook his head repeatedly, eyes drifting from her to the ceiling above before he closed them shut for a few seconds, pure exhaustion written in his every move.

"…Nah… don't worry about it. I'd say it's my fault for not realizing sooner that you were sick. It's… seeing you lose consciousness like that was… shocking, that's all. Just… the next time something happens, you have to speak up, alright? Remember that, when it comes down to it, you have to lean on me too… I wanna help, but I can't if you won't let me."

"I know… But, I'm fine now, so there's no need to worry."

Instantly, a wave of guilt cursed through her as she watched him exhale a long breath, head shaking from left to right yet again as if having expected to hear this kind of response.

But what else could she have said anyway? The heiress wasn't 'fine', of course she wasn't. But she would rather go outside barefoot than admit that to him, no matter what he said. He knew her well enough to accept a shortcoming like that, right?

She hoped he did.

"Well, never mind then… The fact that you collapsed already tells me there's something bad going on here. So I won't take anything you tell me literally anymore. Guess I just have to start reading your words the opposite way to understand what you really mean, huh. That might help me out a little, at least. Like… for example you claim that ya don't talk in your sleep, but in reality it actually implies that you do, right?"

"E-excuse me? I'm not talking in my sleep, thank you very much!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised her chin up in the air, not wanting to see his arched eyebrow and overly smug expression as he retrieved his hand.

Avoiding his cocky smile wasn't all too difficult of a task, granted she could ignore the fatigue threatening to take over, or the spinning of the room they were in the moment she lifted her head.

However, with her arms shivering from the cold while the heat in her face just kept making her sweat bullets didn't allow the heiress to look as intimidating as she had wanted, leaving her defenseless when he began to chuckle to himself.

"See what I mean? It's just like when you said you don't drool on your pillows either. I'm getting the hang of it!"

"Oh for the love of- would you stop making fun of me already? That might have happened one time, but I assure I usually don't drool on anything! It's disgraceful!"

Her request was accompanied by another coughing fit, tears forming in the corners of her eyes when it started hurting her throat even more. Completely drained of energy, she eventually slid back down onto the mattress, rapid breathing returning as soon as her head rested on the soft cushion again.

"That doesn't look like you're fine to me. Are you okay?"

"Of course… I can manage. You know… it's actually been quite a long time since I last had a cold. Back then, I believe it was Hisako who took care of me, since Grandfather would always be busy all day. But now that I'm back in that state… I don't really remember what she did exactly to help me recover… it's weird."

"Seriously? How old were you anyway?"

"Huh… six, or seven?"

"You can't remember?"

"No… Can you blame me? It's been over nine years."

"Wow, ya must have had one hell of a good diet if it managed to keep your immune system going for so long. Damn… now I just hope Arato won't be breathing down my neck if she hears you got sick with me here."

"Well, I agree that she's too extreme when it comes to someone's health. There is no escaping her wrath once you catch a cold, I remember that much."

"Are you kidding me? She's only like that with you!"

A small giggle escaped her lips when Soma's expression suddenly shifted from concern to a more timid one, a nervous twitch of his eye showing her how tense his muscles had gotten at the prospect of receiving an earful from her pink-haired friend.

What exactly did Hisako do to him that made him so anxious? She couldn't remember a time when she got genuinely mad at him, at least not in the blonde's presence anyway.

"Maybe so. You'd have to get used to it, I'm afraid."

"Yeah… Guess it's not that bad, huh."

The smile that had found its way back onto her heated face now faded away when the redhead took a seat on the edge of her bed, still chuckling gleefully as he rested his forehead against her own with one hand above her crown and the other gently sliding down her arm to hold her hand.

"H-hey, you shouldn't be so close to someone who has a cold! Y-you could get sick too!"

"Relax. I have a pretty solid immune system myself, ya know. I'll be alright. Dad's nasty dishes helped a lot in that regard."

"B-but still… infections can spread fast, y-you really could get-"

"It's fine, don't worry so much. Though if it helps… I suppose I could stop kissing ya for a little while, is that okay with ya? Even if I'm literally dying to do it right now, trust me."

"H-huh? No, t-that's not what I meant…"

His mischievous smile stretched from ear to ear as he bumped his nose against hers playfully.

"So you want me to?"

More than she'd care to admit actually, but there was no way she would risk him catching a cold as well on top of what he had to go through because of her. She had to restrain herself and wait patiently until she was healthy enough to kiss the air out of his lungs.

"D-don't be ridiculous, as if I would! You're not allowed to do anything until I'm fully recovered, understand?"

"So… you're saying there's something beyond a smooch waiting for me once you're better then?"

"W-what? G-get your mind out of the gutter! I meant no such thing!"

She closed her eyes in sheer embarrassment, trying to prevent her increased heartrate from bursting inside her ribcage as the sensation of his warm breath continued to tickle her cheek with every in-and exhale he took.

"Whatever you say… Man, you're still burning up… That's definitely not a good sign."

She didn't respond, instead silently enjoying how his smooth voice vibrated against her lips, his hand rubbed her head back and forth, and the way those slim fingers cherished hers under the sheets. It was just the perfect combination of gentleness and passion that would have easily lulled her back into a long slumber if it weren't for the nervous twisting of her stomach that prevented her from relaxing when his face hovered over hers the way it did.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now, princess. We need to get that fever down asap, and I think you should change your clothes too or the sweat will make you freeze even more."

"Calm yourself… I'm wide-awake. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, eh… two a.m. or so. I didn't really look when I came up here. To be honest, I was kinda hoping you'd wake up around now, it gave me the perfect opportunity to finish up this bad boy over here."

Drawing his face back, the boy enthusiastically pointed his thumb behind him as a crooked smirk adored his features. Her curious eyes followed his hand instantly, only to narrow with suspicion at the sight of a small pot resting on the tray above her nightstand.

"What did you do now, Soma?"

"Oh, not much. If ya wanna find out, I guess you're gonna have to eat it, huh. I guarantee this'll help ya get better in no time at all."

The skeptical glint in her amethysts remained as she now peeked back at him, arms crossing over her chest despite the cold shiver running down her spine.

The lid was still on the ceramic pot, keeping the warmth secured inside, and the pleasant smell to a minimum. At this point, the heiress just hoped he wouldn't ask her of its contents, because from the first moment he placed the tray on her nightstand, her senses had failed to recognize any ingredient by smell alone. She wasn't Hayama after all. But admitting to having no idea on what he had prepared for her would hurt her pride just as much as it would the white-haired chef's, she was relatively sure of that.

"Hold on… it has gotten this late already, and you're still up cooking? What were you thinking? You should be resting yourself!"

"Yeah… no. Can't see that happening, really."

"What? Why not?"

His hand squeezed hers a little tighter while the other rubbed the back of his head repeatedly, a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You… I mean I couldn't sleep all that well anyway, so I thought I might as well do something about your fever, ya know? It's no big deal, really. I'm not tired."

"B-but you…"

"Anyway, since I didn't find any recipes for a chicken broth lying around, I just used one of my own. So get ready for another culinary masterpiece! I swear, it's gonna blow your mind."

Her eyes widened at hearing those words, the guilt from earlier tugging at her heartstrings the longer she regarded the sweat-covered cloth he now tied around his arm again like it had cost him no effort at all to prepare this dish.

"Besides, you didn't get to eat yet, so…"

"Let me guess; you didn't eat too then, did you? Honestly, standing down there all night long without preparing anything for yourself… you really are a lousy chef just like I thought you were, I hope you're aware of that."

"Hey now, what're ya talking about? I'm not lousy!"

As soon as his white cloth was secured, the redhead leaned down towards her again, smirking in mischief as he swiftly put a small thermometer in her mouth. Where he had pulled it out from, she didn't even want to know, too surprised at the sudden action to say anything for a couple of seconds.

The only thing ghosting around the heiress's thoughts was whether or not a procedure like that was actually necessary, seeing as he just used a different method to take her temperature.

After all, she wasn't a child anymore!

"It just takes a lot of time to merge all the flavors together, and as you might know, when it comes to pleasing your palate, every half-hearted attempt would end in failure. So I had to concentrate and couldn't grab a bite, got it? Now shut up and lemme get this done."

"H-how rude! You better watch your tongue when addressing me, or I bite it off, you hear?"

"Uh-huh, I'd like to see ya try. No kissing until you're better, remember?"

Pulling back, he ignored her deadly glare as his eyes glanced down at the thermometer in his hand, amusement now completely faded away when he sighed to himself in exasperation.

"Not looking too good… 40.1 degrees is way too high."

His voice…

Without another word, the heiress placed her hand gently on his left cheek, cherishing the soft skin underneath her palm in hopes of it being enough to dispel any form of sadness that was hidden within those squinted orbs. And not even half a second later, his warm fingers curled around her own when he leaned back in, resting his forehead against hers once again.

There was a silent suspicion screaming in the back of her mind that there was some other reason behind his excessive concern, something far deeper than just a simple wish to see her recover as soon as humanly possible, which instantly brought her thoughts back to their conversation about his mother dying from a terrible disease- leukemia, as he had told her.

Erina's heart still ached at the image of his broken expression back then, a frightening sight that, unfortunately, she was able to recognize on him now as well.

And in spite of everything she said, the heiress had seen how uneasy he was when checking her temperature, how his hands were shaking ever so slightly as if not completely over the shock of her sudden collapse. Although she didn't show it, she wasn't ignorant to the fascinating display of his eyes lighting up with relief when he finally saw her lying awake in bed, or the way he kept glancing down at her sweat covered face, probably pondering about what else he could do help. Even now, as they were so close to one another, she could see clear all too well that he still did.

"…Guess we should start this off with some soup then, what d'ya say? That fever has to go down eventually."

"Hey, i-is everything alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just… No, never mind. I suppose you caring for me isn't the worst thing that could happen right now, so I will accept whatever treatment you see fit."

"Well, the faster you get better the less I have to wait to touch you, so…"

She glared up at him the same time all those butterflies in her stomach performed a victory dance at the wide grin that was now back on his face, an expression she treasured more than he would ever know.

"Wha… S-shut up, d-don't make it sound like that! Jeez, I'm already starting to regret my words! You truly are unbelievable, Yukihira Soma, did I tell you that…?"

"Yeah, yeah, you did. C'mon, get up before you doze off again. I can see how much you're struggling to stay awake."

A snarl escaped her throat as she turned to her side and forcefully sat back up, ignoring the thick drops of sweat rolling down her neck.

"I'm not tired…, you hear? A-and just so we're clear, I am not going to judge your… questionable experiment over there."

"Damn it, I thought I had you with that one. Fine, whatever. Something else you wanna add?"

"Y-yes, actually… I won't eat it unless you take a bite too. You spent so much time making it… t-the least you can do is try your creation out yourself."

"Deal!"

He held a bowl with the delicious looking soup out to her as he beamed from ear to ear, seemingly happy about her request.

She watched him rise to his feet, gesturing with one hand that he would be right back before he ran off to get himself another bowl.

It was adorable to see him so energetic when not even five minutes earlier, he had appeared to be more than worried despite playing it cool and hiding it with a bright smile.

She knew she had scared him by passing out in the middle of their conversation, knew he was hurt that she had failed to open up to him yet again. And now that she held this warm meal in her hands, thinking about the amount of effort he must have invested in this dish… the heiress realized she couldn't sweep his considerate gesture under the table like she had done with all the others before. It wouldn't do him justice, and she wanted to show him how much this meant to her- wanted him to understand that, had their roles been reversed, she would do the same for him without blinking an eye.

Leaning her head against the back of the bed, she exhaled a shaky breath as the fatigue threatened to take control of her body, her clothes sticking to her skin uncomfortably when she tried her best not to glide down a second time, especially now that she was able to hear Soma's quick footsteps getting closer towards her.

If only she could lift her head before he entered the room…

"Hey, Erina? I know you said you didn't wanna judge the soup and all, but I was wondering if you-"

Unable to hear him, the blonde shook her head from left to right in an attempt to remain conscious, eyes squeezing shut and opening again as her hold on the bowl tightened vigorously.

"Whoa, hey! I told ya, don't fall asleep yet!"

"No… I'm awake, so pipe down, please…"

In spite of her monotone voice, the blonde still maintained the small smile that had formed on her lips a while ago, her amethysts opening once more to regard his sheepish state as he made his way back to the bed.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh… just wondering if, you know, you could, eh… Okay look, the thing is, this recipe isn't exactly something I came up with right on the spot. My mom used to make that soup whenever Dad or I got sick, and this is actually the first time I tried to replicate it. I wanna see if my version would have the same effect on you as it had on me back when she made it, so I thought maybe you can tell me if it works?"

"Oh… I understand. Very well, I will do you this favor. After all the trouble you went through, I suppose… this would only be fair."

"Wha… You okay?"

"I'm alright… I think…"

With her vision blurring and throat itching, the young heiress chose to stay silent as she placed a spoonful of broth in her mouth, wanting to devote her full attention towards the taste in order to give him an earnest answer.

She didn't have any expectations when small, tender pieces of chicken fell apart the instant they made contact with her tongue, didn't anticipate that the thick stock would go past her hurting gullet so easily despite her lack of appetite. But once she was hit with the full extent of all the spices, her mind completely shut down, leaving her no room for further texture analyses.

She should have known better when it comes to something this boy put together, for he was probably the only chef out there who could make a vegetarian enjoy his richest meat dishes, a trait that ended up earning him Erina's respect in the first place. And as soon as this conclusion was reached, it was practically unavoidable that a certain scenario began to play inside her mind, simple yet effective nonetheless.

All she could feel were warm arms- an embrace that reminded her of the many ones she had received at the cemetery a little while ago. 'Motherly love' would most likely be the most suited phrase to describe this pleasant warmth spreading inside her.

Eyes closed in content, lips parting ever so slightly as if wanting to say exactly how she felt, and a single tear already descending down her face, she now envisioned herself being pressed tightly against a soft chest as gentle words of encouragement were whispered into her ear over and over again. It was her second time feeling so overwhelmingly comforted, and she was truly grateful that Soma had granted her the honor of experiencing this sensation once more with his mother's special get-well-dish, even though he must have suffered quite a bit himself while preparing it for her.

He shouldn't have put himself through this much trouble, she'd like it no matter how much time he spent on it.

Just as she was about to open her eyes and tell him that, the heiress felt his palm cherish her unnaturally heated cheek just like he had before, thumb gently wiping the tear away the moment it reached the corner of her upper lip.

"Guess this means the soup worked after all?"

"It did…"

"Well, it wasn't much."

A small smile formed on her mouth as she nuzzled into his touch.

"I take it you were the one coming up with the grand idea to put a quarter teaspoon of cinnamon in there?"

"Eh, that's… alright, I give. Nothing gets past you, does it? To be honest, I thought this would give the broth a richer flavor, so I tried it out. Did you like it?"

"I… I told you already… I won't judge your dish."

"Fine, have it your way. Once you're better, I can make ya taste test a bunch of different dishes I came up with over the past year anyway, and there's no avoiding the question then."

"Oh, can you now? That's funny… I seem to recall you saying you weren't able to cook anything other than egg based meals lately."

He sighed, retrieving his hand in order to take another spoonful of broth as he gazed towards the ceiling, lost in thought for a brief moment.

"Yeah… I wasn't, actually."

"What did you mean by that anyway?"

"Well… it's just what it sounds like. I'd say it's been more than four weeks straight since the last time I made a dish that didn't involve an egg in one way or another. I'm still not sure how it all started or why I haven't been able to grow out of that phase yet, I mean, for what it's worth, this soup even has egg yolks in it. However, I have the feeling that this has something to do with you."

"Me? How so?"

Their eyes met, and the sheer intensity in his golden ones caused Erina to shudder in excitement, why, she couldn't quite place though. All she knew was that he had this intoxicating charm surrounding him, and not for the first time tonight, she wished she could meld their lips together and engage in the taste that was uniquely his.

"Yeah. It felt like everything I made needed an ingredient that would remind me of ya, every single time. At first, I admit I was pretty pissed, but… I think now I understand what my brain wanted to tell me back when it started. I bet I can use that knowledge somehow to get even better now, don't cha think? In the end, I just gotta cook every dish like I was making it for you, and I'm sure to move up."

"Huh… maybe. But don't go using my palate to enhance your own skills like you did in our match against Central's main force, got it? Don't forget, I'm still above you, no matter what you do."

"We'll see about that soon enough."

She smiled, genuinely content with their healthy rivalry. One year past, and before they knew it, they had gotten used to this back and forth, even if it was just for fun now.

With that in mind, she finished the rest of her soup in comfortable silence, more than ready to doze off again as she leaned her head back the second her bowl was empty, trying not to glance at the grinning chef who didn't seem like he would let her out of his sight anytime soon.

"What now?"

"You know, you should really change your clothes before you get some shuteye, or your fever might go up. In the meantime, I'll get fresh water for your head, alright?"

"S-stop treating me like a child, you imbecile. I am not going to fall asleep."

A wholehearted laugh was the only response she received as the previously added weight on the mattress disappeared and the young chef's footsteps echoed in the otherwise empty room, leaving a strange sense of restlessness inside her stomach. And Erina knew it wouldn't leave her alone until she told him the other thing that had been on her mind, no matter how embarrassing it might be in the end.

So, she placed her bowl back on the nightstand, right next to his, and slowly rose to her feet, body trembling uncontrollably when she made small steps towards the door. Not wanting to wait for him to come back up in fear of losing her courage as quickly as it had appeared, the heiress tried to descent the wide stairs as gracefully as possible, damp towel in one hand while the other held on to the banisters for support.

However, once her vision blurred and the world around her started spinning, she realized that neither grace nor force would help her get to him faster, her resolve faltering already when she was just halfway down. And it was only until after she found herself staring at the very person she had wanted to go to in the first place that her bravery disappeared completely, feeling his amber orbs drifting up to her in surprise when he came to a halt right in front of the staircase.

This was certainly not how she had imagined it to turn out when she left her room, and no matter from what angle she looked at it, her reasoning for coming seemed more than ridiculous now. Most likely, he would end up laughing once she told him she had merely wanted to thank him for the meal, but was too impatient to wait for him back in her room. Who wouldn't crack up at this point?

"Hey, are you alright? You shouldn't be up walking around, you know?"

Her trembling fingers clutched the hand cloth tighter before another idea struck her that led her to hold the soft fabric in her hand out for him to see in utter desperation.

"I-I, ehm… wanted to… bring this to you, but I see you already have found a new one, s-so… I guess I can head back now…"

"Sure you're not just-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm leaving."

Now more than embarrassed, she swiftly turned on her heels, trying to ignore the wave of fatigue as best she could when taking her first step up.

'Don't pass out again! Not here, not now! Get a hold of yourself, at least until you made it back to your bed. Come on, please!'

She squinted her eyes in concentration, head raised towards the ceiling as she cautiously headed up the staircase. But once again, her body didn't want to hear any of her pleas, the darkness she was all too familiar with by now surrounding her in a matter of seconds, taking the energy out of her system, and leaving her no safe spot to hold on to as the heiress suddenly stumbled backwards in sheer horror.

'No… not now!'

And with that one last prayer, she felt herself falling, unhindered, mercilessly, apace… deeper and deeper, up to the point where there was no sensation left inside her body, no thoughts regarding her predicament or her demise.

Then suddenly, two strong arms were wrapped around her trembling frame, caught her with the agility she came to appreciate to a great extent over the past year. He helped her stand on her feet just like he always did, and Erina couldn't help but open her eyes as they came to a stop on the very last step and leaned against the wall right next to it with her back safely pressed against his firm chest.

She could feel his rapid heartbeat, sense the shaking of his body when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, not the least bit concerned about sweat-covered skin or damp cloths whatsoever. And even though both their breaths were shallow, she was still able to tell the long sigh escaping the young chef's lips apart from the deep inhales he took as he held her even closer, like he was actually afraid she would fade away if he let go.

"Soma? A-are you al-"

"I should be the one asking you that don't cha think? Are you okay? Why did ya wanna come down here?"

"I… there was something I haven't said to you yet…"

"Seriously? I was about to come back, couldn't ya have waited 'til then? What would've happened if I hadn't been here? You're way too reckless."

Resting the back of her head on his shoulder, the heiress made sure he felt her skull slowly moving from left to right, her voice not nearly as solid as she would have liked it to be to continue answering his questions word for word.

"Fine, what was it you forgot to tell me?"

"…Thank you for… for all the effort you put into this dish. You should know that… even if I don't say it… I appreciate the kind gesture a lot…"

"Don't be so stupid, you don't need to thank me for something like that."

"No, I have to. You did so much for me, at least let me thank you for it properly."

"Okay, I see the fever is getting to ya now."

"Honestly, that's what I think too…"

His small chuckle fanned over her sensitive flesh, vibrating through her entire body, and left a pleasant tingle in the pits of her stomach.

She just loved the sound of his laugh, as strange as it seemed, it calmed her down more than he would ever know. And once he pressed his soft lips against her skin, starting on a particularly responsive spot on her neck, then moving over to her partly covered shoulder, she realized the damage he had caused her was too severe to be repaired. She had lost herself within him, whether now or a long time ago didn't matter anymore as her head tilted to the side unconsciously, leaving him more space to work with.

"I-I already told you, you… catch a cold as well if… you continue…"

"And like I already told ya before; I've got a pretty impressive immune system myself, right? I won't get sick. And the rule says nothing about this spot right here-"

A light suck behind her ear made her shudder in absolute pleasure as her head fell back against him again.

"-Or this one over here-"

And another one on her jawline that forced her to hold back a hiss, the burning sensation in her stomach increasing with every touch of his lips against her skin.

She couldn't believe he was capable of driving her crazy even in this weakened state.

"Right? I'm allowed to do whatever I want there. Plus, this is the second time you nearly gave me a heart attack now, meaning I need pay back in one way or another, right?"

"B-but… I'm too sweaty… i-isn't that the least bit repulsive to you?"

"Fat chance, princess. However, you definitely need some more rest first, so… I guess I should move after all, huh."

In spite of his words, he didn't release her, kissing her collarbone one last time before lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the wide staircase and back to her bedroom, a gentle smile playing around his mouth as he did so.

And while completely lost in his own thoughts, he didn't seem to have noticed that the blonde girl in his hold had long since given in to her fatigue again, forehead gliding down his shoulder, and one arm hanging limp on her side as if she had never been awake in the first place.

…

' _Maybe we should stop for today, darling? She's been differentiating the quality of those salads for almost five hours now without any breaks.'_

' _One last item and then we call it a day, alright? I want to see if she really understood what we tried to teach her over the past week.'_

' _I don't know… We shouldn't push her too hard; she's just a child. Come on, let's just continue with her training tomorrow, okay? Our little girl needs to be ready for all the taste testing those chefs would most likely want to subject her to, after all.'_

' _Fine, you have a point. What Erina accomplished today was no small feat, so I suppose we can finish the lesson earlier today.'_

 _A genuine smile was shared between the young couple before Nakiri Amelia walked over to the small frame of a child, not older than two years, and kneeled next to her on the floor, warm fingers stroking her honey blond hair repeatedly to get her attention._

' _Hey sweetie, what do you say the two of us send Daddy straight to bed and read a few fairy tales in your room afterwards? Would you like that?'_

 _Erina's eyes lit up instantly at the mention of her favorite activity, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck who, still crouching right beside her, began to giggle wholeheartedly as she picked the little girl up._

' _You were amazing today, sweetie, just like I had expected. I'm so proud of you.'_

' _Mommy… my tummy hurts.'_

' _It'll fade once you get some sleep, dear, don't worry about it. Now, listen very carefully, Erina; tomorrow we'll visit a special place where many famous chefs will let you try their most delicious menu items again to see your gift with their own eyes. This is very important for your daddy and me, so I need you to be on your best behavior, alright? No crying just because you're bored.'_

' _Okay.'_

' _Good girl. You will be so successful one day, sweetheart, just watch.'_

 _She smiled down at her already sleeping daughter, eyes squinted in affection as she pressed her tighter against her chest before leaving the empty kitchen. They would be back here soon enough anyway._

…

' _Mommy, my tummy hurts! Please make it stop!'_

' _It's only one more appointment, dear. You can hold yourself together until then. After it's over, I promise you don't have to sit here for the rest of the evening, alright?'_

' _No, it hurts!'_

' _Please, sweetie, do it for me…'_

' _It hurts!'_

' _Erina…'_

 _The warning tone in her father's voice made the little girl tremble in fear for a moment, the tears streaming down her face increasing with each new dish that was placed before her._

' _I don't want to eat that, it makes my tummy hurt!'_

' _Maybe we should end the session for today, love? We'll put her to bed and I go call our doctor, so he can check up on her.'_

' _Again? Didn't this sort of thing happen three days ago as well?'_

' _It did…'_

 _A sigh escaped her lips as she laid the spoon back down, head tilting towards her frowning husband desperately._

' _I don't know, perhaps we're rushing her too much or something. Testing the limit of her abilities on a daily basis, making her taste plate after plate just to see if she can guess all the ingredients we use… I'm starting to think that we might have gotten a little too carried away with all this, don't you?'_

' _I… you may be right, but isn't it worth the risk? To see our daughter at the summit of the culinary world, didn't you want that all along? We're close, Amelia. Don't lose sight of what's important now, I'm begging you.'_

 _Giving him one last look, she turned back to the crying child in front of her in utter disappointment, both hands raised to pull her into a tight embrace._

' _Let's go take care of that tummy ache, okay sweetheart? You'll be better in no time, I promise.'_

 _With that, she quickly excited the restaurant's main kitchen, leaving Nakiri Azami to deal with all those confused looking chefs who had already prepared more dishes for the young heiress to try._

 _She couldn't stand to see her daughter cry out in pain, nor would she ever allow her to be used as a tool like that, by anyone._

' _Mommy will make you the most influential woman in the food industry, Erina, don't you worry. Those chefs were incapable anyway.'_

…

' _Alright, Erina, repeat after me; we never waste one ounce of food, ever. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can claim it's bad and throw it away so thoughtlessly, understand? No matter what happens, you have to stay composed, just like a professional. That's the only way you gain a memorable reputation around here.'_

' _I-I'm sorry Mommy, I-I won't do it again.'_

' _Good. Now, we will make that exact same dish together, and this time, you will taste test it without spitting it all out, okay?'_

' _No, I don't want to. It's not tasty.'_

' _Sweetie… I know this is not ideal, but you still need to learn how to validate every single dish in front of you. I value that lesson, and so should you.'_

' _But I-'_

' _Fine, if you complete the task without any further complaints I will read from your most favorite book tonight, does that sound more appealing to you?'_

 _An excited squeal echoed in the woman's ears as her daughter jumped up and down where she stood, hands clapping together repeatedly. She couldn't help but laugh as well when her eyes landed on the little girl running straight towards her with her chopsticks in hand, a familiar warmth filling her heart at the adorable sight._

 _They kept laughing together, smudging each other's faces and clothes with tomato sauce in a silly way until they heard the sound of someone's footsteps steadily approaching them. And even though she already knew who it was, Amelia still felt like she was caught doing something forbidden, something that would lead to yet another fight between husband and wife._

 _Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, the young mother turned around to see Azami staring at her with a disapproving look in his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, and one eyebrow raised as if asking what exactly she thought she was doing there._

' _I'm going to have to borrow our daughter for a while if you don't mind.'_

' _Sorry, but we're occupied right now. Surely, your business with her can wait until tomorrow, can it not?'_

 _He sighed, a tired drag following his every step as he reached the duo in a steady pace. She noticed the sadness in his eyes, those dark circles right underneath them, and the slight messiness of his usually combed hair, signaling that he was more than worn out by all the work they were putting into their child's future._

 _And it was all because she had wanted it to be that way…_

' _I'm sorry, Amelia… I never intended to be this cold to you. You know I love you more than everything, right?'_

' _R-right…'_

' _Please forgive me. I honestly don't want to argue anymore.'_

' _Yeah… me too. I'm sorry if I have put too much pressure upon you, I really am. It's just… she deserves nothing but the best in life, and I want to make sure she always gets what she desires. Let's just stop fighting and share the burden we committed ourselves to, alright? For her sake.'_

' _I promise we will…'_

…

' _I wish you were never born. It's your fault we fell apart like that. I never should have bothered training that cursed tongue of yours, honestly, what was I thinking? Now stop crying already, I'm sick of your annoying tummy aches. We will go inside there, and you will do this taste testing, you understand? Don't embarrass us in front of all those reporters, Erina; we worked too hard to get here. I'll call a doctor once we're done, so just endure it until then.'_

 _She was angry, exhausted, drained of all the energy she would have needed to get through this taste testing appointment, their fourteenth one this week. If she heard one more complaint from the crying child in her arms, she was certain she would burst right then and there._

 _Unfortunately, her words did nothing to appease the little girl, instead making her shed even more tears as she struggled against her mother's hold, trying desperately to get away._

 _When she finally did, it felt like the woman was stabbed in the heart with a sharp dagger, leaving numerous shivers to run down her spine at the sudden action. Her eyes widened when she saw Erina racing blindly towards the busy street, noted how her tiny legs carried her much faster than they should be, and snapped out of her daze as soon as her ears picked up on the sound of multiple cars trying to come to a stop the moment her daughter set foot on the road in front of her._

 _With a rush of pure anxiety flowing through her body, Amelia sprinted after her, not the least bit concerned about her stilettos cracking every time they touched the ground, or the desperate screams from the people gathered behind her, her driver being the loudest out of all of them. The only thing she could see was her two-year-old daughter in danger, and the sudden guilt that made her run even faster towards the child crying in the distance._

' _Erina! Stop!'_

 _She didn't hear it, of course she wouldn't with all that noise surrounding them._

 _It was a nightmare, hell itself even. All she prayed for right now was getting her daughter out of the way before any of those vehicles could harm her. And for a second, it seemed her wish was granted when she finally reached the little girl and pulled her into a tight embrace in the middle of the street. She made sure to keep her safely wrapped in her arms, thanking god for allowing her this little moment of relief before her own tears started to glide down her cheeks._

' _I'm so sorry, Erina. I didn't mean it, please forgive me.'_

 _She couldn't hear what her daughter said, couldn't feel anything as a sudden pain cursed through her back, and spread inside her whole body. Her mind went completely blank at the instant loss of warmth against her chest, not realizing that her child was ripped out of her hold due to the impact, or that the blonde woman herself was now buried underneath a massive truck, unable to breathe and covered in her own blood._

 _The last thing her tear-stained eyes spotted was a shouting Joichiro heading straight for them, many others following right behind him before she allowed the darkness to completely consume her._

' _I'm… so sorry…'_

…

A sharp inhale echoed throughout the room, cold air being sucked through gritted teeth as the heiress opened her eyes with a jolt, making her sit up instantly despite the aches in her body. Her gaze drifted from left to right in a state of utter panic, trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible but eventually pausing when she realized her pupils wouldn't focus on anything that was lying around.

With shaky fingers, she raised one hand to her cheek in order to check her temperature while, at the same time, attempting to calm her ragged breathing by firmly pressing the other against her chest.

She was startled, or rather; the blonde was shocked to the core as bits and pieces of that dreaded dream started replaying inside her mind, leaving her breathless all over again.

Was this a memory or a nightmare, she couldn't tell.

Whatever it was, the mixture of tears and cold sweat streaming down her face showed her that she couldn't just look past this particular dream like she had for the previous one, the pain in her heart forbidding her to just ignore it like it had never happened. Every train of thought faded away, her stomach clenched uncomfortably, and suddenly Erina began to feel claustrophobic in spite of the large space around her.

She needed to go to her, now.

It didn't matter if it was the middle of the night, it didn't even matter that she could hear drops of rain battering against her window, something she hadn't picked up on before. All she wanted was to go see her mother, maybe settle the panic inside her a little while she thought about what she just saw, seeing as this had been the first time in her life that her mother manifested in a dream like that. It scared her.

And so, without even realizing that the spot right beside her was empty, the heiress rose to her feet, swaying back and forth for a few seconds before regaining her balance and making her way to the door, reddened eyes filled with what seemed like an endless amount of tears.

She knew she didn't have a clear mind when she put her shoes on and excited the house, knew that it wouldn't help her cold whatsoever to run around in the rain so late at night. However, she was neither interested in any of those details, nor did she spare a moment to wonder whether or not Soma would be the least bit worried once he found out she left.

Right now, as she dragged herself towards the nearest bus stop, blonde tresses and thin layers of clothing instantly soaked with rainwater, the only thing Erina was concerned about was getting back to the cemetery as fast as possible without breaking down right here and now.

Her mother had appeared in her dream so vividly, and it devastated her to no end to see all those images now fading into nothingness as if they had never been there. She hated it, she didn't want to forget again, she couldn't handle more flashbacks passing her by while she just stood still, unable to grasp even one of them.

Why did this have to happen now?

What purpose was there to torture her more than she already had to endure?

Cough after cough accompanied her every step, reverberating within her as she finally reached the empty bus stop. Eventually, with the sound being carried away by the cool breeze, the desired vehicle arrived right before her eyes as if refusing to give her the option to turn back and go home.

She didn't bother wipe the tears off her face when she took a seat close to the back doors, knowing that it could easily be mistaken for raindrops if one were to ignore the tremble in her shoulders. And what person in their right mind would want to approach a coughing student who's not only drenched in their own sweat but also in rainwater in the middle of the night anyway?

In terms of outer appearance, this was truly the worst state she had ever found herself in, a wave of resentment washing over her when she was met with her pitiful reflection in the window right next to the doors.

What would Soma say if he saw her like this?

Would he be upset? Disappointed?

Yes, probably so… But what other option did she have when her mind was all fuzzy and eyes blank of any emotion, hollow just like those images she had seen not even half an hour ago.

How long would he put up with her stubborn silence?

She guessed that it wasn't going to take that much time until he gave up and returned to Totsuki on his own- she wouldn't blame him if he did, seeing as she barely told him anything in the short amount of time he was here.

Would it actually make things easier if he left without her?

No, most definitely not. Nevertheless, she felt like it could end up being the right choice after all, since she wasn't planning on going back anyway, and letting him suffer for the rest of summer break was downright cruel.

When would this stop? She didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to break his heart a second time with her cold actions, but… everything had changed now. It wouldn't go back to normal no matter how hard she tried to act like her usual self. All she wanted was to be forgiven, to be freed from this crushing guilt inside her chest. Before that… there was nothing she could do to ease the pain that was weighing her down, and she had a suspicion the red-headed chef was aware of that as well.

However, knowing something and tolerating it were two completely different things, making her wonder on which side he had chosen to take a stand, and if it was enough to maintain the closeness they shared.

Taking in her current surroundings as an attempt to get rid of these thoughts, she was quite surprised when the large gate suddenly appeared right in front of her blurry vision, trying to recollect at what point she had gotten off the bus and when she had walked over here without feeling the pressure of those heavy raindrops pattering on her heated skin.

One step, two steps, three, and before she knew it, she was already storming inside, passing many tombstones on her way to the one furthest from the main area of the small graveyard. And once there, the heiress dropped to her knees in front of the still beautifully decorated grave, her coughs turning to hiccups as she sobbed louder than she had the first time she came.

"I'm sorry, Mother, forgive me! Please come back to me, I'm begging you, please! I need you! I want to meet you again! I'm sick of feeling nothing whenever someone's mother is mentioned next to me, I want to empathize with people who go home early just to take care of their sick parents instead of shrugging like I didn't care! Please tell me you forgive me, Mom, I can't do this anymore! I can't…"

She buried her heated face in both hands, feeling like she was driven insane by all this empty pressure building up inside her.

One sign of forgiveness- that's everything the young student is asking for. Just one simple message would be enough to calm the storm wreaking havoc in her heart.

"Please…"

"Oh my… what's the matter, child? Who made you cry this time? You're finally where you wanted to be for the past two weeks, you should feel accomplishment for that, not sadness."

Startled by the unexpected voice, Erina turned around as fast as she could, her sobs ceasing instantly when she saw the old lady standing right behind her, a gentle smile on her face.

"Y-you… W-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't bear to see you like this any longer, dear… I had to come."

"W-what…?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit you yesterday, Erina. It just seemed like there was no need for me to be there since you already had someone just as loving by your side."

"I-I don't understand… How do you know about that? Why did you even come here at this hour?"

Instead of an answer, the black-haired woman just kneeled down herself as the rain continued to pour down on them. By now, Erina didn't feel it anymore, her attention lying entirely on her friend's cryptic words and the pleasant warmth that spread throughout her body the moment she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"First tell me, child… what happened to you? Why shedding all those precious tears?"

"I-I… I can't go on like this… I just can't ignore what I did to her, or the fact that I forgot about it like it didn't matter! I thought I could with Soma being here, I really tried, but… it's too hard! And-and that dream- I can't just-!"

She coughed again while her trembling hands gripped the woman's coat, sobs increasing in volume despite the strange sense of ease settling in her stomach.

"Ignoring a tragedy such as this would, without a doubt, make her sacrifice seem less meaningful, I agree. However, ignorance is not the same as acceptance, my dear. Everybody can disregard something for a specific amount of time, though rest assured it will never leave their guilty conscience alone no matter what they do. On the other hand, people who come to terms with their previous actions have a higher chance of enjoying life than those who refuse to take that initiative. Now, don't you think it's time to just 'accept' the past for what it was and move on already? How long do you wish to continue beating yourself up over this matter? See it as another chapter of your life that helped you grow into the strong, talented girl you are today, and let go. You endured this long enough, child, and you shouldn't ruin your future even further than you already have. Stop feeling guilty for something you haven't committed, please."

With her head firmly pressed against the old lady's warm chest, and the gentle strokes over her hair, Erina felt more than comfort rushing through her veins. It was the same sensation she had experienced on her first day here, a familiar softness she could have sworn she had come across once before. And now that there were these images of her previous dream ghosting around in her brain, she knew exactly why she had felt that way in the first place, even though, deep down, she knew there was no way this was real.

For now, she just wanted to embrace this image with all her might, feel just once what she had been forced to forget many years ago.

"M-Mom… Forgive me…"

"There is no reason for that, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who tortured you all the time. Your father and I literally destroyed your childhood with all those lessons, experiments, and the daily taste testing. I should be apologizing to you for all the pain I caused you, even now. I'm so sorry, Erina."

She tightened her grip on the woman's coat, cherishing the illusion that probably wouldn't come back after tonight. And for some reason the sudden realization that this interaction was nothing but a mirage, just like all the others had been, didn't shock her as much as she would have expected either. Instead, it gave her the kind of tranquility she had so desperately longed for since her abrupt departure from Totsuki academy.

Knowing that her mother had always been there to watch over her, or console her when she needed it the most felt just like a massive weight was lifted from her shoulders, the sting in her heart becoming less of a burden with each shallow breath she released.

"Y-you… you never resented me for killing you?"

"You didn't kill me, sweetheart, so please stop making it sound like you're a murderer. If I had the chance to sacrifice myself to save your life, trust me I would do it all over again."

"B-but that concussion-"

"It hurts me that our memories together were ripped from you in such a way, more than you know… But I'm just happy the accident didn't cause any further damage. I'm not mad whatsoever, I just wish… I could have been by your side for at least a little while longer, that is all I regret really."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, dear, I will always live on in your heart as long as you want me to. If it's forgiveness you seek in order to leave the past behind… then let me give you my blessing, child, and ask for yours instead. I forgive you…"

Her eyes widened with disbelief, blurry vision focused on the kind woman's sincere smile as she bit her bottom lip to prevent another sob from escaping her dry throat.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing- couldn't understand how a mere illusion would be able to feel this convincing when she hadn't even been able to lay a single hand on Soma's whenever she saw it. Was her fever that high?

Either way, she couldn't deny the huge wave of relief washing over her, making the heiress hug the woman even tighter than she already was.

"I-I… forgive you, Mom…"

"Thank you…"

They stayed like that a little while longer, calmness and security being the only emotions that were left inside her energy-deprived body, something Erina was quite content with for the moment. She truly had missed feeling like this, had missed how peaceful it could be when she wasn't drenched from head to toe in guilt.

How it had disappeared just by hearing those few words was beyond her at this point, mind and soul simply choosing to welcome the sensation of serenity with open arms. There was nothing she wanted more than to remain in her mother's arms, finally fall asleep with the sense of relief she had desired for so long, and let the rain wash away all of her tears in the purest of ways.

"I think you should go back now, sweetie. You're still sick."

"I don't want to…"

A soft giggle that sounded like bells in her ears escaped the woman's mouth as she squeezed her daughter one more time before pulling back slightly to get a better look at her face. And what Erina saw left her with another shock she would never be able to wipe from her memory.

There was no longer an old lady with black hair looking at her, but rather a young, beautiful woman whose amethyst orbs shined brighter than the magnificent crystal itself, honey blonde locks tied up in a ponytail and a soft smile on her features.

How…?

"I know, but you have to go home eventually… You do remember what I told you just now, don't you? Accept what happened and live a happy life again, don't let this weigh you down any longer."

With her eyes still wide open, the heiress stared up at her mother in both confusion and bewilderment.

"W-whi… which home are you referring to exactly?"

At that, she merely smiled mysteriously as she brushed Erina's drenched hair out of her face.

"That is up to you, I suppose. Your grandfather misses you terribly, so are your friends at school. But for right now… why don't you just go over to the young man sitting outside the front gate? I'm sure he's deathly worried about you- no pun intended."

She merely grinned at her daughter's perplexed expression, stroking her hair softly as she did so.

"W-what do you mean? Who would be out there in the middle of the night?"

"Well… you should just go see for yourself, dear. He's been waiting out there for quite some time now."

Almost instantly, she turned her head towards the entrance of the cemetery as if able to see beyond the fence surrounding the entire area. When she realized that it was to no avail, her eyes drifted back to the woman before her, puzzled over the fact that she seemed to know something that wasn't even in her line of sight.

How?!

"Listen, Erina; there might be a lot of things in this world that we don't appreciate enough, and the support of our loved ones is, without a doubt, one of them. However, once you lose what's precious to you, it's all over, and you can't ask for it to come back. He's a good kid, my dear. I can see how much he loves you, how far he would go for you. Don't make him wait any longer, he doesn't deserve to be left alone like that. Go to him, tell him what's on your mind, and I'm positive he won't be mad that you made him worry so much."

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of raindrops pouring down on the pavement as the young heiress stared at her mother with surprise written all over her heated face, the wound inside her heart closing ever so slowly as she finally realized what it was the woman tried to tell her.

Could it be… was he really here, waiting for her just outside the gate?

She had some trouble believing what she was told, despite the tingling all over her body that showed her excitement and eagerness to see the boy she had treated so poorly with her selfish decisions.

She had completely forgotten about him, but now… she supposed she was ready to let go and face him once again as a stronger person, maybe even as her former self- for that was what he most probably hoped to accomplish with his visit…

"I'm so happy that it is Joichiro's son you chose in the end, sweetheart. I always had high expectations for the two of you, even if it seemed like you hated each other's guts at first. A lot of people might have said this already but… you're just too adorable together. I can't imagine how my grandchildren will look like! Go, sweetie, ask him to take you home and get some rest."

"I-I don't really think we reached that point quite yet. B-besides, he is too invested in other things to even consider m-marrying me, n-not that I would accept of course, I-I mean…"

"Well, you never know, right? I will be watching over you two, and hopefully something emerges soon. I know you're in good hands now, so there is no need for me to worry about you anymore. I love you so much, and I'm incredibly proud of the strong, beautiful lady you have become, sweetheart."

"I… m-me too, Mom… I love you."

With fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, the heiress gave her mother one last smile before she stood up and began walking back to the front gate, her heart light as a feather in spite of the bittersweet feelings that were still lingering inside her stomach.

This goodbye left so many emotions, so many new sensations behind that it was impossible for her to properly follow one train of thought when there were around a dozen more swirling all over the place.

In the end, she listened to the one that told her to turn towards the grave and give her mother one last 'thank you' before leaving this place for good.

But as soon as she did, there was no one there, just like all those times before… A small smile graced Erina's features as she shook her head and made her way back out of the cemetery, coughing desperately in the process.

She could already see the sun rising ever so slightly upon the horizon the moment she reached the large gate, her tired eyes immediately searching for a mop of spiky red hair sitting around in the meadow somewhere. When she didn't find him on the nearby bench, or next to the fence either, her mood dropped a few degrees, heart aching with disappointment.

Was he… already gone?

Raising a hand to her forehead as an attempt to prevent her surroundings from spinning, the heiress tried to focus on the wide tree up ahead, the same one she had imagined Soma leaning against countless of times in order to tease or scold her for not going inside.

Just like he was doing right now, except that his gaze was directed towards the sky instead of her, arms crossed over his chest, water dripping down the white cloth tied around his left arm, and golden orbs concealed by the shadow that his bangs had cast over his face.

'Wait… what?'

She rubbed her eyes repeatedly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating again before looking back at the boy who didn't seem to have noticed her presence as he continued to wait patiently by the tree closest to the main road.

There he was… surprising her once more with his big heart and impulsive actions. The talented chef she refused to make chase after her ever again, the one who had bound her to him ever since the very beginning.

She wouldn't make him wait any longer.

With unsteady but fast steps, she reached his side in a matter of seconds, smiling through her tears when their eyes finally met, his widening at the abrupt sight of her.

She didn't allow him to get a single word out as she bowed her head as deep as possible in an apologetic manner, successfully ignoring the throbbing her fever caused her head for a moment.

"I'm sorry for running off like that, Soma. I never intended to worry you. There was this dream about my mother, our accident…, those times we spend together which drove all rationality out of my mind, and before I knew it, I was already here. I'm truly sorry about this, I really am, believe me. It was all-"

"Whoa, hey, Erina. Slow down would ya? I can barely understand what you're saying!"

Raising her head hesitantly, she stared at him in bewilderment, unsure why he sounded so carefree when it was obvious he felt upset about the whole situation. For a second, she even had been able to see it in his eyes as well before thick strands of hair covered them all over again, leaving her to believe that, perhaps this time, he truly had reached his limit on how much he was willing to tolerate her ignorance; thus the reason he couldn't keep up his cheery façade.

Not that she could blame him.

"Listen… I didn't mean-"

"You really are stupid, you know that? What were you thinking, rushing off without saying a word? Have you ever considered that people could be worried sick about you?"

His eyes pierced through hers now, and it pained her strongly to see all this sorrow, this frustration shining within those beautiful amber depths, her chest clenching at the mere sight of him gritting his teeth in order not to scream at her right here and now.

She truly regretted putting him through so much trouble when all he had cared about was making her feel better and easing her heartache.

And this time, she wouldn't fight back. As much as she hated it, she would keep quiet and endure the scolding just so he could get everything out of his chest. To a certain extent, she would…

"I'm here for you, damn it. If you don't tell me anything, how can I help? I'm not a freaking mind reader!"

"I know that! I would never want you to read my mind to begin with!"

"What? That's beside the point, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot when you're the one standing here under a tree for who knows how long without even a jacket on!"

"Oh yeah? I could say the same to you, ya know! Running around at the crack of dawn despite your cold, and with no umbrella to shield you from the rain no less is not much different than what I'm doing!"

"Why you… I can take care of-"

Another coughing fit forced the heiress to cease her excessive shouting as she subconsciously stumbled forward a few feet, feeling the warmth returning to her bones when gentle hands suddenly pulled her towards a firm body- his firm body.

"You're so stupid…"

With his face buried deep in the crook of her neck, he held her as tightly as he could, both arms pressing against her lower back while her own fingers slowly came up to tangle in his damp, messy hair.

She squeezed him with every ounce of energy she had left, cherished his red tresses with soft strokes while feeling his lips on her flesh, a certain desperation hidden in every movement that showed her too well just how worried he had been this entire time.

Above all, there was this wild hammering in his chest, and the odd trembling of his body again that she had witnessed earlier today as well, giving his true emotions away without him saying them out loud. She understood what he felt through his actions alone, and strangely enough, that was all she needed anyway, since she wasn't that much of a big talker herself. And knowing that this gesture was all she needed to calm down, the blonde felt more than horrible for having doubted him in the first place- for having questioned his patience even though he had shown time after time that he was capable of waiting when it came to her.

Maybe he had been right before and she really was stupid.

"Don't ever do this again, got it? You have to promise not to leave me like that."

"I won't-"

"Promise me, Erina!"

"…I promise. I promise not to go anywhere; you can count on it, Yukihira Soma."

"I'll take your word on that…"

A tender kiss on her shoulder, and one more right behind her earlobe was all it took to let her fall completely into his embrace, the sensation of his touches leaving a burning sensation in the pits of her stomach as she pressed his head deeper into her neck. His desperation was all too evident, and it tore her apart to have caused this in the first place.

"I swear I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You better. I expect a bunch of food battles once you've recovered. But first, we should get out of here before you collapse again. I can feel you shaking all over."

"Oh please, speak for yourself. I'm perfectly fine."

"Liar. And don't think I haven't noticed you crying over there. Stop that already."

"S-shut up! I'm not crying at all!"

She squeezed her eyes shut in order to prevent the stubborn tears from falling before she pulled back.

Now up close, she was able to see his handsome features in clearer detail, blurry vision or not. And laying her eyes upon that charming smile of his made her realize just how lucky she truly was to have met him in last year's entrance exam- how proud she was to call him hers.

"Fine, whatever. You still can't fool me."

"No, I can't… But, I suppose that's alright since you're the only one who will ever be able to see through me."

"…Is your fever going up again?"

"No, you idiot, I'm trying to be sincere!"

"Really? Huh, gotta admit, you sure could use some work on that. Then again, I guess it's just not in your nature to give me a nice comment, right?"

"What? I was being nice! You're just… too senseless to understand what I mean!"

"Sure, sure, that must be it! Now, you ready to go home or we grab breakfast out here?"

Taking a step forward, he offered her his bent arm for support, probably because he had seen her sway from side to side after they separated. And normally her pride wouldn't allow her to so much as even consider accepting his help, but now… after the trouble she had put him through again, there was no way for her to refuse being close to him, her heart begging her to leave that cursed stubbornness behind just this one time.

And only for tonight, she did. Not only her pride, but also the guilt that had been weighing her down for several weeks was finally washed away from her conscience, her heart free of pain and her mind fully at ease as she linked their arms together with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah… let's go home."

'Thank you for everything… Mother…'

* * *

Annndddd that's a good cut right there, hahahahahah!

Please tell me what you think, guys! I'd love to hear your opinion!

And with that, I'll see you in the next chapter!

Stay safe, and as always:

Take care, everyone!


	18. Chapter 18 What the heart wants

Chapter 18: What the heart wants

Heeeyyyyyyy guys, welcome back!

I hope you're all doing well so far, and enjoy a fantastic holiday (for those who have one, lucky you, hahahah)!

And while we're on the subject; happy New Year, everybody! May 2019 bring you good fortune and luck! God bless you all, my dear friends!

Just like every time, I want to thank each one of you so much for those beautiful comments you sent me, and believe me when I say, I was soooo excited to read them all! You guys are so wonderful people, and I'm beyond honored to be able to write for you! From the bottom of my heart, thank you, everyone, I mean it!

Annndddd, of course, to my amazing friend, lamperouge rolo, thank you soooo very much as well! You're so awesome, my girl, and words truly can't express how grateful I am for all the help you've been giving me all this time! I love you so much, my friend, thank you for being here and doing what you do! You're the best!

And, to all those adorable people that I've been chatting with lately; thank you so very much as well! You guys are amazing, and I couldn't be happier to talk to you! Thank you!

Well, before I burst into tears again (because it has happened before, hahahah), let's jump straight in, shall we?

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Take care, everyone!

* * *

Another week passed with the young heiress mainly resting in bed, supervised by the energetic goofball that was her lover.

Changing the wet hand towel on her forehead every half an hour, bringing her herbal tea each time she was awake, and just staying up whenever she tossed around in bed due to strange nightmares she couldn't remember anymore- those little things that he did diligently added up and helped her recover quicker than she anticipated. And perhaps it had been her fever afflicted mind speaking on her behalf, but… she could literally feel the aches in her body fading with each passing day thanks to all the extra attention he gave her.

It was simply adorable how he hadn't left her side once, insisting on staying with her even in her short times of sleep, and, as usual, seeing the task of preparing her meals as a challenge to make her say that they were, for a fact, delicious in the process. 'Killing two birds with one stone', he had called it.

And although she knew he wasn't actually serious- he always dreamed of beating her on her best, after all- she had never caved in, basically keeping a straight face as she pointed out flaws that no ordinary person would have been able to detect, thus effectively forcing him to focus on his task in the kitchen rather than worrying about her.

Her harsh critique wasn't because his dishes weren't superb. She wanted to distract him- unable to see that intense look in his eyes indicating how uneasy he actually was at her current physical condition.

Aside from that, they had spent most of their time talking about the most recent events at the cemetery, her encounter with something she believed to be a mere illusion, the dream that had lead to it, and… her feelings about the whole ordeal in general. She had simply told him everything she could think of, from start to finish without an ounce of regret slowing her down.

And Soma… he had listened to her every word, patiently, sincerely, with the brightest glint of appreciation she had ever seen shining in his golden orbs on her effort to open up to him.

Erina could still recall bits and pieces of that particular conversation, a warmth spreading inside her chest just by thinking about the ecstatic look he sent her when she had told him she finally made peace with the past, the embrace they had shared once the first tear descended to the ground, and his last words before they had fallen asleep on the king sized mattress in her bedroom.

' _That means I won't have to worry about you leaving me, right? Honestly, it was too hard the first time, so… don't make me chase after you like that again.'_

She hadn't answered back then, and frankly, she still couldn't bring herself to do it now, roughly five days later.

For some reason it felt like the moment she expresses her agreement, he'd take it as a sign to pack up and bring her straight to the academy, which she wasn't sure she's quite ready to do yet.

Was it really okay for her to go back and just pick up where she left off? She didn't know, and sadly, her brain still tried to convince her that she didn't belong there anymore despite the fact that the heiress already came to terms with what happened in her early childhood.

She didn't want to disappoint Soma in any way if she could avoid it, but… returning to Totsuki with him still seemed so wrong at the moment.

Maybe one day she would give him the confirmation he wanted to hear, and actually mean it with all her heart.

For now, she just intended to give him a memorable vacation, and not let him suffer for her sake a second time.

"Hey, what cha doing there? Shouldn't you be resting some more?"

Startled by his cheery voice, Erina almost dropped the wooden spoon in her grasp before she whirled around to see the red-haired chef lazily strolling towards her with both hands shoved in his pockets and a knowing grin plastered on his features.

Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the way his alluring bedhead caused her stomach to twist with appreciation- or how his crooked smile made her cheeks heat up just like she had gotten used to over all those months she knew him.

"It's alright, I feel much better now. Besides, one more day of eating your weird experiments would surely end up giving me a heart attack sooner or later, so I had no choice but to make something by myself today."

"C'mon, my food tasted great and you know it."

"In your dreams maybe. Now stop distracting and let me get this done, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah. What are ya cooking anyway?"

"Be patient, you'll see once it is done."

He rolled his eyes in false exasperation, contrary to his smile stretching from ear to ear as if he enjoyed their daily banter more than he let on.

"Fine, I'll wait. But… if I heard correctly, you said you're feeling better already, right?"

"…Yes? Why?"

"Well…"

As he took a step forward, her instinct immediately ordered her to take one back- to retreat as fast as she could from the intense gaze he now gave her.

The sauce that was slowly boiling above the stove and the chocolate truffles roasting inside the oven were now completely forgotten as her back hit the wall behind her, preventing her from getting anywhere as Soma's body suddenly hovered over her own, golden eyes holding the glint of mischief that she was all too familiar with at this point.

"Guess this means the rule is officially over then."

And before she could ask what he was talking about now, he pressed his lips against her own, tilting his head just a little to create more friction between them. One hand was placed right next to her head on the wall while the other cherished her neck ever so lightly, moving from her jawline to her collarbone in the most tempting of ways as his tongue massaged her own expertly.

Right…

Now she remembered the 'rule' stating that he wasn't supposed to take her lips until she was fully recovered from her cold. It had been a week now, bust still; how could she have forgotten about that arrangement?

The kiss deepened, her initial surprise died down, and in spite of how embarrassing it was to admit, she had missed this close contact between them just as much as he apparently had, a fire burning deep within her that she was more than happy to show him by eagerly sliding her arms around his neck and tugging at his messy hair with nothing but passion edging her on.

She loved the way he responded with a low growl, loved his soft movements along the side of her waist before his fingers came to rest on her lower back, using the opportunity to press her even tighter towards his firm body.

And she especially loved the divine taste of his mouth as she obliged his wish of more intimacy with vigorous intent, enjoying the feel of his lower lip trapped oh so deliciously between her teeth and the sensation of his pink muscle dominating hers in the most seductive way possible.

The only thing she hated at this very moment was the dire need for oxygen that practically forced her to separate from him, albeit her arms were still wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled within those soft, spiky tresses she came to love just as much as that charming smile he now sported.

With visibly bruised lips, shaking knees, and an overjoyed heart hammering against her ribcage, the heiress gazed into his amber eyes for a few seconds, trying desperately to catch her breath as fast as possible so that she could dive right back into the fray and let him ravish her mouth for a second time this morning.

And to her utmost delight, he seemed to be struggling with similar difficulties, chest heaving rapidly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Man… I never thought I'd end up being someone who would actually miss these kinds of things. Seriously, Erina, what've ya done to me?"

"I could… I could say the same to you… I'm getting way too impulsive around you and I don't know if that's a good thing or not…"

The distance between their faces shortened with each whispered word, igniting the fire that had been patiently waiting in the pits of her stomach once more the moment his long eyelashes tickled her cheek over and over again.

"It's a good thing alright… don't worry about it, you're not the only one with this problem. And I gotta admit, you couldn't have picked a better time to get over your cold too. I was already at my limit two days ago."

"W-what do you mean?"

"When you came out of the shower, it kinda drove me crazy. That's all I'm gonna say."

She didn't answer, instead chose to tease him with a proximity that would make him feel her breath brushing against his mouth repeatedly but not close enough to allow their lips to actually touch.

"Seriously?"

Impatient as he is, the red-haired boy just melded their mouths together himself with an amused glint in his beautiful eyes and a passion that rivaled her own accompanying every move of his hands.

She smiled to herself as he parted her lips with his own once more, a deep fondness mingling with her steadily increased pleasure at the thought of her being the only one who could actually draw these reactions out of him- the only one who made him lose his cool in a blink of an eye.

Then again, it wasn't much different for the blonde herself. His touches brought forth emotions far stronger than anything she had felt before. And without noticing it happening, she had gotten used to having him nearby every day and just the thought of spending only one away from him feels impossible for her to bear.

How in the world was she supposed to say goodbye when the time comes?

The question echoed through her mind over and over as the space between them diminished. But in spite of the worry, their game of cat-and-mouse with their tongues started to brew another mix of feelings, dashed with urgency, inside her stomach. The fire built up so quickly that she could feel a thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead and her mind blanking out a mere seconds into their passionate dance.

It grew even stronger the moment Soma's lips traveled to her exposed neck next, teeth nibbling lightly at the sensitive flesh before he eventually bit down strongly enough to make her hiss in delight. Her trembling fingers scratched along his scalp, tugged at the messy locks even harder, and pressed his head closer against the crook of her neck where he licked over the small bruise his repeated sucking had left behind.

The hand on her waist came back up to swiftly unbutton the first two knobs of her chef's uniform, giving him easier access to her shoulder and collarbone as he, ever so gently, pushed the white fabric out of his way.

If his hands were to go further south, she was bound to lose more than just her mind- they both were.

But to their disappointment- or rather rescue, in her case, the timer on the oven stilled any further contact that might have happened between them, a sigh escaping the redhead's lips when he gently released her from his hold and took a step back as soon as he realized himself what he was just about to do.

"Guess that's my exit cue, huh?"

He tenderly pulled up one side of her chef's uniform- to prevent further distractions, no doubt.

"…Y-yes, I s-suppose it is…"

"Well, I already gave my good morning greetings to the God Tongue so I'll leave you to your work."

His whispered words caused her cheeks to quickly approach the color of raspberries- either that, or the way he lightly touched the side of her face did it, she couldn't tell anymore.

"Oh, and what d'ya say we head out and explore the town later? I've never been to Kamakura before this, so it'll be pretty interesting, don't cha think?"

"I-is that so…? Me neither actually… I-I think some fresh air could be a nice change, especially since we had to stay here for an entire week…"

"Awesome. I can't wait to check out all the food they serve around here!"

With another quick peck on her lips, the young chef strolled back towards the open kitchen door oh-so-casually as if nothing had happened just now. And before she could even begin to move from the wall and try to calm her overexcited heart, his head tilted towards her once more, a mischievous smile plastered on his face as he pointed his thumb towards the stove.

"Oh, and one more thing; your sauce is boiling over. See ya in a bit!"

"Wha…? Why you- whose fault do you think is that, you fool?!"

His low chuckle was the last sound to reach her ears before she looked down at herself and blushed a deep crimson all over again at the sight of her fine attire sliding back down the side of her arm, exposing parts of her black, lacy bra as it did so.

To her huge distress, the excitement didn't die down as quickly as she would have liked after he had excused himself, whether because her fingers couldn't stop tracing the pattern his lips had taken on her skin moments ago or the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body stubbornly refused to leave her memory, she didn't know.

Whichever it was, she spent two hours more in the kitchen thanks to that, redoing several steps and trying to ignore the image of his annoying grin in her head. Now that she's feeling better, she's determined to floor him with her skill- just to remind him of the standard that she holds for the both of them as he pursues his plan of satisfying her taste buds.

If Saiba-sama could hear her thoughts right now, she's quite sure he would approve.

A small smile graced her face when she moved on to the decoration of her truffles on each plate, feeling slightly nervous at the prospect of him enjoying her creation and complimenting her right afterwards. She had never cared for anyone's opinion, ever, but now… it was like all rationality would leave her as soon as he and his insufferable mouth got involved.

"He has to struggle for my approval, not the other way around, damn it!"

Was this really how people in love felt all the time? Nervous and overly self-conscious whenever their significant other is around?

If Soma gets a whiff of her anxiety, she's positive that she wouldn't hear the end of it.

So with a strong shake of her head to rid herself of these thoughts, the heiress put the finishing touches on her dish and simply tried her hardest not to let her feeling get the best of her.

"There. Took me long enough. Now he's sure to like it, right?"

Clasping a hand over her mouth the moment she realized what it was she just whispered, she felt like steam would come out of her ears any second now.

Was she truly that far gone?

'What did you do to me, Yukihira Soma?'

…

Another two hours passed, thanks to a lot of friendly bickering and Soma's insistence to explore the rest of the house, which she had absolutely no interest in. Though to her surprise, it was quite easy not to notice how fast time flies, especially when she spent most of it standing before the mirror, trying to choose the best outfit possible while the redhead wandered around all those empty hallways.

Now, with a satisfying meal behind them, both students happily strolled along the pavement towards their next destination: the center of Kamakura, where most temples and historical monuments are located.

Because Erina's family residence was so close to the main shopping district, and since the weather seemed to have recovered from the rain as well, they didn't need to ride the bus this time, a shared curiosity shining in their eyes as they slowly walked past one small shop after another, halting every now and then to have a better look at some unique artifacts.

To her, it was certainly fascinating to see all those different items representing their country's history, and to learn more about what this town in particular went through in the past.

And of course, she couldn't prevent Soma from buying something to eat every time they encountered an interesting looking food stall either, simply because she had no way of resisting that excited grin on his face once the vendors told them their menus have this area's specialties, and that they had to try at least one of them if this was their first time visiting.

And roughly half an hour later, as they finally reached the first attraction in town without any further interferences, she couldn't help but squeal in anticipation herself for the very first time, amethysts wide open at the magnificent sight of Kamakura's well known Hasedera Temple shining in all its glory right in front of them.

"Hey, that reminds me; why didn't ya tell me there was a freaking pool in your backyard? It's huge!"

"Huh? Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I dunno, it just occurred to me on our way here. I saw it while you were busy in the kitchen this morning. And now with the ocean so close to us, I thought it's the best time to ask."

"Wha…? What does the ocean have to do with that? Seriously, Soma, have I already pointed out that you have the strangest comparison skills and by far the worst timings for questions like these out of all people I know? Don't tell me this is the best you can come up with when we're about to enter a holy building."

He shrugged nonchalantly, the bored expression on his features making her sigh in exasperation.

"Never mind… Now that you mention it, I almost forgot about it myself, but… yes, I suppose we do have one."

"What? How could you've forgotten about something like that? Man, I'll never understand rich people."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, arms crossing impatiently over her chest.

"Anyway… Shall we go in?"

Immediately, his amber orbs drifted back to her embarrassed frame- and remained there for a few seconds with a sudden, crooked smirk adoring his features.

"So, you wanna pray? Really?"

"Wha… of course. Am I not allowed to or something? Believe it or not, but even I have things I want to pray for, just like every other person here."

"Huh, whatever ya say. I never thought I'd see ya actually pray in a temple, that's all. You sure your fever is completely gone?"

"How rude! J-just come on already! I don't have time to waste on this kind of nonsense."

He followed her with another shrug, amusement still evident in his face when he noticed the change of color on her cheeks. She should have known he'd say something that was bound to drive her up the wall eventually. He always did.

Nevertheless, Erina chose not to pay his goofy antics any mind as she gracefully walked up the staircase and made her way into the beautiful temple.

There were indeed a few things the heiress wished to get out of her chest before she would finally move on, and unbeknownst to the red-haired chef behind her, she had always wanted to visit a place like this in order to ask for her mother's return way back then. Now, with all that had happened, she had something else in mind that she needed to ask strength for. If her prayers would be heard or not was a different question altogether.

However, to her dismay, a massive crowed had already formed in front of the large altar, making it nearly impossible for them to get even close, and thus filling her with disappointment as she suggested to wait for a moment on the side in order to allow the swarm of people to get by more easily without crushing them in the process.

"I never would have guessed that so many tourists would actually come all the way here just to visit a temple like this on their vacation."

"Well, everyone has something they wanna confess, right? Summer break is the perfect opportunity to get a fresh start, so everyone gets excited whenever they have the opportunity to go to one."

She turned her face towards him in wonder, suddenly interested to find out if he had some sort of wish or prayer himself. A curious glint filling her eyes when he didn't add anything else.

"I suppose so."

"But, the real question is, what do you wanna confess now that you're here as well? Care to tell me?"

"A-as if I would say a word to a simpleton like you. Don't be ridiculous."

"C'mon, seriously? Whatever it is, I swear I won't laugh."

"T-that's a given, you fool! Still, I'm not going to tell you. In case you haven't read the sign outside, it states that your wish won't be granted if you talk about it out loud. I am not willing to risk that."

His eyes widened in surprise for a second, as if he was taken aback by something, before he shook his head and smirked down at her once again.

"W-what is it now?"

"I never thought you'd actually buy into that stuff. If that's really the case, then you should totally go on a shrine tour with Tadokoro next time! I'm pretty sure she's more educated in folktales than anyone else in the dorm. She could tell ya whether or not those signs actually mean anything."

"Oh… yeah, maybe…"

If he noticed the hint of sadness in her amethysts, he didn't show it. Instead, the young chef just tucked his hands into the pockets of his loose jeans and shifted his gaze back to the large crowd as if nothing could faze him. It was truly admirable how carefree he could be, and not for the first time in the past year, the heiress wished she had enough resolve to be just like that. Easygoing, unconcerned about anything, serene enough to just take things as they come without worrying about the rest…

"Well, that said, I still wanna know what you're gonna ask for."

"Give it up, Soma. I am not going to tell you."

"Huh… Wanna have a Shokugeki over it?"

A slight twitch of her left eyebrow caused her previous thoughts to disappear entirely as a wave of irritation cursed through her veins.

He would never learn, would he?

"You sure have engaged in many wagers lately, haven't you? Well first of all, Yukihira Soma, you know I will win no matter what. And second, don't think I forgot about that picture you still keep in your cellphone. That subject is far more important than a silly prayer, so let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You will delete that photo in due time, and I can ask for my wish in peace now, alright? Let's just leave it at that."

"That so? Sounds like you're just scared to me."

An icy smile that could easily freeze even the toughest businessman dead in his tracks graced her features, eyes squinted in amusement when he leaned closer, grinning brighter than ever in pure excitement.

Of course her intimidation would have no effect on him, she was used to that by now. At this point, it was just a form of entertainment for both of them, a mere competition to see who would cave in first. But seeing as something like that was never going to happen, the fun continued to edge them on, fueling their hearts with the desire to one up each other in every way possible.

She couldn't deny it, they basically are in their elements whenever a challenge was involved, which was exactly what caused her to blush so furiously the moment his intense gaze pierced right through her and left her no other option but to lean in herself, mesmerized by this boy's confidence.

Then again, so was she, and she was determined to win, no matter what.

"Make no mistake, commoner. My reluctance isn't out of fear. It's out of mercy. You see, after one Shokugeki against me, I guarantee you're not going to want to have another. And if possible, I would like to avoid traumatizing you."

She didn't mean to lower her voice the way she just had, especially when they were surrounded by so many people who would surely make it impossible for the redhead to understand her properly to begin with. However, she was too caught up in the mood to truly care, her stomach twisting with exhilaration and slight anticipation on how he would react next.

At this point, it wasn't a matter of pride but rather one of conviction, a primal instinct that told her how to play her cards and how to get him riled up in the most intense way she could. Why she thought that was beyond her though…

"Oh, you're on, princess. I'm dying to make ya eat those words as soon as we get back."

"We will see about that now won't we? Just don't start crying if you lose again, it would surely harm your reputation as Totsuki's first seat."

"Whatever. Don't forget who it was that announced me as the top chef back then."

"Oh, please. I had no choice. Everyone else was already defeated and waiting with bated breath on the sidelines."

"True, but you could've easily picked yourself instead of me, just like we were all expecting you to. You even said that I'd be the better fit, remember?"

"Maybe so. But I also recall saying that I would eventually snatch that seat from you, so you have no reason to be that smug about it. Besides, people change their mind constantly, so you shouldn't have been that surprised about me choosing you."

The mischievous smirk on his face gave her all the answer she needed before she decided to refocus her gaze on the altar in front of them. Her heart had enough, and she couldn't let it endure anymore when it was already on the verge of bursting right on the spot.

On a different note… Had she really just tried to sound seductive? About something as simple as his new status back at Totsuki?

What was wrong with her today?

'He didn't notice anything, did he?'

"Hey, you see that? I think we can squeeze through there, c'mon."

"H-huh?"

She felt the warmth instantly spreading through her body the second he laced their fingers together and led her towards the crowd, eyes never drifting once in her direction as if trying to hide something that was openly displayed within them.

Deciding to let her confusing thoughts be, the heiress took a hesitant step forward as well, widened amethysts mostly fixated on their joined hands as they made their way up a few more stairs, bumping into quite a few other visitors before finally reaching the large altar in the main hall of the temple.

Now, with her main objective now having fully returned, there was a crushing feeling of sadness that forced its way back into her as soon as she hit the bell above her head and imitated Soma's action by pressing her palms together in prayer, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

She inhaled a deep breath before letting her heart take over completely. Rationality would only get in the way at a moment like this; she was sure.

'I've never done this before, but… please give me the strength to face my grandfather again someday. I am… moving on from the past but what I'm going to do next is still uncertain. I know that I have disappointed a lot of people, especially him, when I ran away but please, ask my grandfather's heart to forgive me. Because having him mad at me is the last thing that I would ever want.'

She snuck a glance at the boy beside her who had his eyes closed in prayer.

'Also, please protect this stubborn fool next to me. This whole thing about somebody from my father's organization seeking for revenge still sounds farfetched but I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen one of these days. Please don't let him get hurt. I don't want him to run into trouble trying to investigate my family's affairs, it wouldn't be fair. And to be honest, I don't want to get him more involved than he already is because I-'

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, a seemingly harmless reminder of what it was she truly wanted.

'I can't lose Soma too… I don't want to burden him anymore and so my last wish is… please let him forgive me for all my terrible decisions when we meet again.'

A single tear rolled down her cheek the second she opened her eyes again, a dejected smile formed on her trembling lips not even half a second after, and as the sound of all the people talking in the background slowly returned to her ears, Erina felt herself completely overwhelmed by her emotions, sadness and regret being at the top of the list.

As one hand now dropped to her side, the heiress quickly dried her eyes with the other, clearing her throat and emptying her head before she turned back to the red-headed chef beside her to check if he was also done.

There was no need to remain here any longer, she had completed what she came for.

But before she could even glance to her left, a sudden voice behind them caught her attention instead, growing in volume the moment she tried to make out where exactly it came from and what the person was trying say.

It was not until after she was face-to-face with that very same person that Erina realized it had been her who he was addressing in the first place. And as she got a closer look at the young man before her, both her eyebrows arched in sheer wonder, not having expected to meet _him_ here inside a temple of all places.

"Hey there, Beauty! What a coincidence, huh? I was calling you the whole time, but I guess you didn't hear me. It's been a while, I missed ya."

"Wha… Masamune-san? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I always come here on Fridays to check out what's new in the market and get some shopping done. My day practically starts with a little visit to the temple and goes on from there, ya know?"

The sound of his cheerful voice now caused Soma to whirl around as well, confusion evident in his golden orbs as he stepped away from the altar and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously? That's quite the coincidence, I'd say. If you're hanging around town all day, then who's taking care of your flower shop?"

"Oh, you're still here, Scarface? Pleasure to see ya again, I guess. Although, you have to forgive me for only now noticing your presence. You don't exactly stand out with that short height of yours."

"Why you… At least I'm not following people around, flower boy!"

"What? I did no such thing! It's only a coincidence, nothing more, right, Beauty?"

"Enough already, this is not the place for such childish affairs, understand?"

A second after successfully shutting both of them up, her hand landed on the redhead's shoulder as an attempt to calm him down a bit. Having sensed his growing desire to knock heads with the older man, she had to restrain his temper somehow, whether it was through words or actions didn't matter at this point.

"That said, it's nice to see you too, Masamune-san. If you like, we can head outside and wait with our talk until you are finished?"

"What?!"

"Sure! That would be great, ehm…"

She sighed.

"Nakiri Erina, and don't let it get to your head, please."

"O-of course! Erina-san… finally I know! It's as lovely as I had imagined it would be. Thank you for finally sharing your lovely name with me! It's gotta be my lucky day, huh?"

"The hell? She just told you not to put any meaning behind it!"

Another long exhale escaped her lips at the sight of both Masamune's overjoyed expression and the irritated chef's glare before she began to pull on the latter's shoulder, successfully dragging him behind her towards the exit.

Once they came to a halt near the front gate, she released his shirt and crossed her arms with slight exasperation written on her face. Despite knowing full well that he was not approving of her proposition to wait for Masamune out here, she couldn't help but take a quick glance back at the main entrance anyway. Not because she was ecstatic to have crossed paths with him but simply because she considered it proper etiquette to talk to someone when they were so obviously happy to see her, even if his reasoning was rather… an indiscreet one.

"What the hell, Erina? Why'd ya give him your name like that? We have a job to do, ya know! I told ya to keep your identity to yourself until this thing's over, not go around shouting it out to everyone!"

"You can't be serious. Considering he already knows which school we are from, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, I already told you to stop being suspicious of him, didn't I? He is not a part of Central, nor does he have any reason to harm someone he barely knows. So, those glares were highly unnecessary, if you ask me. Stop overreacting."

"Hey, it's not my fault, alright? He got way too close again despite what you did the last time we saw him! Why's that guy so obsessed with you anyway?"

"Is this your common sense talking or rather something else? Because I would definitely say that you're one hundred percent jealous right now, and it's affecting your judgement."

At that, a faint blush started to spread across the redhead's cheeks, eyes no longer able to return her irritated scowl as he shifted his body away from her.

"…Nah, I simply don't trust that guy, that's all there is to it. I say, it's not just a coincidence that we ran into him like that. He could've picked literally every other temple in this town to do his business, but instead he came here. If that's not suspicious than I don't know what is."

"Soma…"

She released yet another sigh, already tired of having to scold him for his impulsive actions. And even though she was quite happy he had reacted so strongly the moment someone showed the slightest bit of interest in her, it was beginning to reach a point where simple deduction and personal beliefs wouldn't be as easy to separate from each other as it seemed, which could end up hindering him from thinking clearly if she didn't do something now.

There was no need for him to interfere when she could very well handle the pushy vendor herself, after all.

"You need to calm yourself, this isn't like you…"

Hesitant at first, she eventually cupped his chin and turned his face back to her with gentle force, a warm smile slightly pushing the corners of her lips upwards when she noticed his gaze was still focused on the ground beneath them.

"Don't worry so much, alright? I'm sure it won't be the end of the world if only one person knows my name. You, me, Grandfather, and even Saiba-sama; we all are doing our best to get this incident sorted out, so I can guarantee we won't have anything to concern ourselves over. For now, just try not to let his rude comments provoke you like that. Don't forget, the first seat of Totsuki academy should always be well behaved and is able to carry himself with refinement."

She saw the smallest hint of a smile tugging at one corner of his lips, eyes closing as if he wanted to question the seriousness of her words with that silent gesture. And knowing him, it probably was just that.

Of course, she may have been a little off with her description of an ideal council member, let alone an exemplary first seat. However, his case was special- he was different and loved to stray from the typical road all the other top students before him had taken, so it didn't count as a mockery or an insult when she ordered him to show restraint every once in a while.

He simply had to stay true to himself, the roguish, untamable, and unique boy who had somehow still managed to win everybody's heart, even hers. That was all she wanted from him.

"Remember, as far as I'm concerned, I chose the rebellious 'Scarface' instead of a boring… what was it you called him again? 'Flower man'?"

"Eh, sure. Something like that, I guess…"

"See? There is no reason to be anxious then. We have a little chat with him, say our goodbyes, and move on the next spot. If possible, I'd like to hear about other tourist attractions that we could visit today, so it's actually a good thing we met Masamune-san here."

The melodic sound of his laugh caused the butterflies in her stomach to go on a rampage all over again as he raised his head so that their eyes were finally able to meet.

He seemed to have cleared his mind enough to actually register her words now, which was proven by the unexpected release of tension in his shoulder muscles as he gently guided her hand away from his chin and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, a soft smile causing small dimples to appear on each side of his cheeks as he did so.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. It's just… I don't know, something about him seems kinda off. I can't put my finger on it exactly, but I get the feeling there's another story behind him showing up like that."

"Are you done talking about me, Scarface? Rest assured, I have already accepted that this beauty belongs to another man, so stop making such a fuss over a simple coincidence like a little brat, and just deal with it."

The sudden interruption caused both students to jump apart in sheer surprise before they whirled around only to find a casually smiling Masamune standing right beside them, eyes squinted in fake amusement and one eyebrow arched like he was waiting for some sort of apology.

"What did you say?! You got a problem, pal?"

"Yes, with your face, shorty!"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, so do I-"

His outburst was quickly stopped with one firm squeeze of Erina's hand that, fortunately for her, was still clasped in his. She lightly pulled him away from the brunette before redirecting the topic of their conversation herself, well aware of the irritation the young chef behind her felt when his mumbled comments reached her ears.

She chose to ignore them, cowering his words with her own in favor of breaking the tension between the two as smoothly as possible. If Masamune still heard his voice over hers though… there was nothing else she could do, meaning the atmosphere around them would remain… awkward, to say the least.

"So, ehm… you come here every Friday morning, huh? I must say, that sounds like you are quite dedicated to your religion."

"Please don't start reading anything else into it too, Beauty. I'm just gonna take care of some stuff for my dad after my visit, that's all."

"Oh, n-no, that's not what I'm trying to say. It is a rather admirable trait to come pray before going out shopping for your family; I respect that. But… could you stop with that ridiculous nickname already? You know what my name is now, so it's time to drop that one."

A furious blush spread across his face as he turned away from her in sheer embarrassment, arms dropping on each side of his body.

"E-eh, sorry about that. I guess I got used to it somehow."

"Well, don't let it happen again, buddy."

As sharp as they were, Soma's words left her shivering with delight, subconsciously awakening a side in her that she didn't know she had up until now.

She had always liked it when he lowered his voice, but this…

"Whatever you say, eh…"

Hearing a long sigh from behind her, the heiress took a hesitant step aside as Soma walked right past her and came to a halt right in front of the older man, golden eyes fixated on him like an overly aggressive hawk driving its prey into a tight corner. She was fascinated by it yet at the same time slightly taken aback, since no memories of the usually cheerful redhead acting this belligerent came to mind when she followed his gaze with barely parted lips and heated cheeks.

"Yukihira Soma! Did you already forget?"

"Ah, yes, yes, I remember, Yukihira-kun, don't be so huffy. Seriously, is he always acting like that, Bea- Erina-san?"

"No… not necessarily, but don't mind him. I actually had something else I wanted to ask you."

"Oh? Sure, whatever you like."

"It's about the offer you made the other day, you know, the one where you talked about recommending a few special places for tourists like me to visit. I was wondering if you-"

"Ah, say no more, Darling, I perfectly understand! You want me to show you around town, and stay close to you since you can't trust that ruffian over there to give you a good time. It's quite obvious to me now that he isn't exactly cut out for these sorts of things anyway."

"What?!"

Their simultaneous outburst of pure bewilderment came faster than either of them had expected, widened eyes accompanied by the wish to facepalm right on the spot as their suddenly self-announced tour guide waved a hand up and down in a dismissive manner, seemingly satisfied with his announcement.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Didn't cha just tell us you have stuff to do?"

"Yes, I have to agree… To be honest, that wasn't really what I-"

"It's fine, don't worry, you two! We stroll around the city, and I get all the things I need on the way, pretty simple. I'll see to it that this trip was worth your while, you can count on it. Besides, I haven't explored a few places myself due to college assignments, and my recent work at the shop, so this'll be just as rewarding for me as it is for you. Now, follow me, we have a long day ahead of us!"

With amusement written all over his face, the tall brunette literally strutted right past the pair, leaving them dumbfounded where they stood and unable to move a muscle as their gazes first followed him, then turned back towards each other.

"…Is he serious?"

"I think he is… though that really hadn't been my intention. He interrupted me mid-sentence like he already knew what I wanted to ask, that's just rude."

"Well… what now?"

At that, she placed her hand under her chin as if she needed time to think carefully about her options.

"I suppose we could accept his offer and go along with it for a while. Despite the fact that I hate to give in so easily, we obviously have no choice at this point. I mean, he's basically trying to get us to follow him already, so what else can we do?"

"Fine… But don't blame me if I end up losing my temper every now and then."

"Well, I think I'm actually okay with that for once."

"Hey! I can hear every word, you know! Stop talking like I'm not around and let's go already!"

With another surprised glance at the frowning man in front of them, both students couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter, holding their stomachs as they faced each other once more.

And all of a sudden, the atmosphere seemed so much lighter- so overwhelmingly peaceful that Erina started to believe she was merely inside a sweet dream, one where she and the red-headed chef were standing side by side, laughing wholeheartedly together with all their friends about the smallest of things. Since all she had done lately was to cry and drown in her own guilt, this moment of serenity seemed just like the breath of fresh air she had so desperately longed for, especially when she couldn't even remember the last time she laughed in such a carefree manner. It didn't even matter why they were cracking up, or who made fun of whom here. All she cared about was the sensation of pure joy spreading inside her body as she held on to Soma's shoulder for much needed support, and the sight of his squinted eyes while he chuckled alongside her.

How wonderful it was to just giggle the stress of these past couple of weeks away like that. It was perfect, and she had the silent suspicion the young chef to her left knew exactly what went through her head right this moment, seeing as neither of them could stop laughing even though there was nothing particularly comical about this situation whatsoever.

Somehow, she felt like Alice would be proud that she was doing this in the middle of the street, right in front of a temple no less. And she had to admit; she needed it badly.

"Alright, fine, I get that this is pretty funny to you, but can we please just stop causing a scene and get a move on? I'm feeling kinda left out here."

"We… we're truly sorry about this, Masamune-san. Believe me, it has… it has nothing to do with you…"

"Yeah, it's just…"

While another fit of laughter washed over them, the young man in Capri shorts merely rolled his eyes in disapproval, once again stepping behind both students in order to push them forward- or rather, to get them as far away from the ogling crowd as possible.

"Okay, you guys, I don't understand what's happening, but if we stick around any longer, I feel like people might get creeped out by your weird behavior. So come along now, I have lots of exciting places to show you!"

"Whoa, hey, slow down, man! We're coming already, ya don't need to shove us like that!"

"Oh, Yukihira-kun, you're so bothersome! How in the world is Erina-san dealing with you?"

"Huh?!"

Having almost calmed down from her hype, she could only giggle at their lighthearted exchange, getting the impression that they were slowly but surely warming up to each other. It didn't surprise her, honestly, because like many others, the young shopkeeper has begun to experience the effect of the legendary 'Yukihira charm'. In other words, it was impossible for anybody to dislike him longer than a few minutes straight, and as soon as those were over, there was no doubt in her mind that he was considered their friend.

A fond smile stretched her lips upward as she watched him banter with the older man, following behind them now to observe the scene rather than continuing to be dragged along.

"And you're annoying as hell! Now stop pushing me already, would ya?"

"Jeez, shut up! If I did release you, I'm sure you would just head the opposite direction."

"Damn straight I would!"

"Wow, you're quite the feisty fella, aren't cha? In all honesty, I find it kinda hard to believe that Erina-san fell so easily for someone like you. Hey, Beauty, what did he do to you?"

"I told ya before; stop calling her that!"

A light blush spread across her cheeks, his words, angered yet somehow still possessive, causing her heart to do one somersault after another. It didn't exactly help that his attention had instantly shifted back to her as soon as the brunette apologized for the slip-up and repeated his question right after.

"Wh-what do you want to hear, Masamune-san?"

"Well, for starters… how did he manage to catch your interest in the first place?"

Immediately, her left eyebrow started to twitch as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, visibly irritated with all the unpleasant memories of their first school year resurfacing in her mind when their gazes met.

"I-I have no particular interest in sharing my opinion about that fool there, so you might as well drop it right now."

Overly embarrassed, the heiress quickly made her way past them, taking the lead despite not knowing in the slightest where they would go or what they would do first. She just couldn't be face-to-face with that cockily grinning redhead for much longer, or else she feared her body might overheat under his intense gaze.

She walked with all her pride for a good couple of seconds in a random direction before noticing that neither Soma, nor a confused looking brunette had taken a single step forward, both still remaining near the temple gate and staring at her like she did something unusual. In fact, it was almost like she could see the question marks literally hovering above their heads.

And for some reason, that bothered her even more than the unnerving snicker that suddenly escaped the young chef's throat, even though he was trying his hardest to hold it back.

"What now?"

"E-ehm, no offense, Erina-san, but… do you even know where you're going? I thought I was supposed to be your tour guide for today."

"Man, that sure is a major case of Déjà vu, huh Erina? Good to see some things never change!"

His obnoxious laugh instantly brought the heat back to her cheeks, teeth gritting with irritation as she felt her blood slowly but surely boiling over.

"W-what the hell? How come I'm the one who's being made fun of now?! Know your place, Yukihira Soma!"

"Right, tell me that when you actually beat me in a Shokugeki once!"

"I already have beaten you multiple times!"

"Those didn't count!"

"Huh?! Yes they did!"

"Did not! I was too distracted then!"

"Well, so was I, and I have still beaten you!"

"Huh… I believe I understand a little better how your relationship works now. And as much as I hate to admit it, you two seem rather close even when you're arguing. How nice…"

At that, both students stopped glaring at each other in favor of watching a suddenly dejected looking Masamune shake his head from left to right before he smiled at them once again, having regained his composure faster than the last time they ran into him.

"Well, whatever. I believe that's quite enough messing around for the time being. We're wasting precious daylight, you guys, so just keep quiet and follow me, alright?"

Their eyes widened at the young vendor's statement, nothing but honest surprise shining through as they regarded his retreating back before turning towards each other once again with an audible huff.

"Fine."

'Seems like it's going to be a long day after all…'

…

And she hadn't exactly been wrong with that thought as they finally came to rest in a lovely looking, outdoor restaurant somewhere close to the beach for a nice dinner, requested by the enthusiastic brunette himself after having dragged them along wherever he wanted for quite a few hours straight.

It was impressive how much history and beautiful sights, both popular attractions and hidden gems, one city could contain. For the heiress, the most fascinating ones were the old traditional houses, popping every now and then as they had continued to walk around.

And although she didn't want to admit it, there was no denying the fact that their self-announced tour guide did a splendid job in showing them around- if she were to overlook the unnecessary banter he had shared with Soma every once in a while, that is.

By now, dusk had already fallen, old-fashioned streetlights were illuminating every pavement around them, and the sound of endless waves crashing against the shore was just like music to her ears while she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand above the already decorated table. As far as food went, Masamune had said that this place was undoubtedly the best option if one were to search for delicacies strictly related to Kamakura- just like what Soma wanted-, and that it was his most favorite restaurant out of all.

At least the atmosphere seemed charming enough, but regarding the quality of the dishes… she supposed there was nothing she could do other than wait and see for herself if he had truly been right or not.

"So then, I'm dying to know; did you guys had fun today?"

"It was very interesting. Your hometown is a wonderful place, Masamune-san. Thank you for showing us around and inviting us to dinner as well."

"On the contrary, my lady, it's my pleasure. After all, eating together with a stunning girl such as yourself is not something that happens to me every day, so I'm actually quite happy you accepted my invitation."

Against her will, the smallest hint of a blush spread across her face as she sighed in exasperation, deliberately ignoring the light nudge against her foot under the table.

"T-that's… I'm flattered, but could you please stop with those compliments?"

"I can certainly try, though I'm not sure if it'll work or not, ya know? Well then, what about you, Yukihira-kun? It was a good thing I came along after all, wouldn't ya say?"

"Dunno, I still think you're a pain in the butt, to be honest. Other than that, I appreciate you taking us to dinner too. Though, don't cha think you should've picked another eatery if you wanted to pay the bill? This place seems rather fancy."

At that, the brunette simply brushed him off by waving one hand back and forth with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Don't worry about it, my short tempered friend. It's quite the experience for me to invite students of a world famous culinary institution to a place like this. I'm super hyped to hear what you think of the food they serve here. And also, I believe with this meal we can finally come to a truce, right?"

With his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, the red-haired chef hummed his agreement. And albeit it sounded rather forced and more like an apathetic response than anything else, he still refused to add another word as if wanting the older man to draw his own conclusion about the matter.

Their last exchange seemed civil enough for Erina that she averted her gaze to the beautiful coastline, lined by shining lights that highlights the spectacular view of the slowly setting sun.

A fond smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she envisioned her younger self running around the beach, playing tag with Alice while their grandfather just jogged alongside them as a part of his daily workout routine. They had laughed and played all sorts of games after another exhausting taste testing session ended, and with the headmaster being less busy in the holidays, the options on how they could spend time together had been practically limitless at that point.

This was way back in the past though, and she had long since accepted that there wouldn't be another opportunity for them to enjoy yet another vacation like they used to, with everything that's happened in those years she had lived without her cousin, and all.

As strange as it was to admit, she sure missed the white-haired girl a lot…

"Hey, Erina, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, of course. Sorry, I guess I just spaced out for a second. What were you saying?"

The warm hand on her shoulder instantly brought her attention back to the scene before her, amethyst meeting amber in a matter of seconds as she turned her head to face him with an apologetic smile on her features.

"He didn't say anything, Erina-san. It was actually me who asked the question."

"I-is that so? Alright, go ahead. What can I help you with?"

"Well, it's not much, really. I was just wondering what you guys meant when you talked about beating each other in some kind of match earlier. Do you have a shared hobby or something?"

"Oh, about that. No, this is actually something unique for our school only and has continued for quite a few generations, so to speak. We hold food wars to test our own abilities against each other, that's all."

"Wow, really? And, eh, what is this 'food war' exactly?"

"Simple. A Shokugeki, or a food war, starts with a challenger proposing a wager to another student. If the other accepts, both of them will create a dish based on a theme, a chosen main ingredient, or a certain country's cuisine, in a limited amount of time. A panel of critics decides which dish is better and based on the result, the reward or punishment agreed upon in the wager would be carried out as absolute and final. Needless to say, there are more rules and conditions to be met, but this is basically the gist of it."

His eyes immediately lit up with excitement as he leaned further towards her from across the table, seemingly forgetting about the menus still lying underneath his fingers, which were now dangerously close to falling to the ground thanks to his impulsive movement.

"Very interesting. I've never heard of such a school system before. Though I guess that's to be expected if you attend the legendary Totsuki academy. So… does that mean you guys regularly partake in those matches and battle one another?"

"You could say that. To be honest, it's rather one-sided. He challenges me, we fight, and it ends with whoever has previously judged the dishes announcing the outcome in my favor. That's all there is to it."

"C'mon, not this again! You and I both know I was never serious in any of those matches we had so far. If I had gone all out, trust me you would've lost hundred times over."

"Huh? Are you sure, you're not just a sore loser, Yukihira-kun? From what it sounds like to me, she's rather bored with your failed attempts to win. Or am I wrong?"

"Obviously!"

At his instant response, she had no other means to hold her soft giggle in, the competitiveness in that voice just forced her to withdraw the palm from her cheek in favor of holding her clenched fist against her lips, hoping that it would be muffled at least a little bit this way.

Their eyes met, captivated by one another, with the redhead looking like he was torn between annoyance and relief while Erina herself tried to calm down from her laughter through multiple attempts of clearing her throat. At the end, a coy smile was all she offered him before returning her gaze to the seemingly attentive college student in front of her, who, by all appearances, was still leaning carelessly towards her.

"Although, I have to add that we haven't had a chance to face each other in an official food war yet, so it can't be said that we fight on a regular basis."

"Yeah, but we can change that once we get back, right? Then we'll clearly see who comes out on top."

"Y-yes, I suppose we could…"

The lack of conviction in her voice earned her yet another unreadable glance from the boy next to her, the kind she knew she wouldn't be able to return anytime soon- or at least until he spoke up again.

Yes, this was what he had been hoping for all the time, wasn't it? An earnest answer to his question from five days ago. He simply had no idea how badly she wished to give him one right here and now, to confirm his statement and allow him to rest easy. It probably hurt her more than it did him at this point that she couldn't- not right now anyway.

"Oh man, that sure sounds intriguing! Now I wish I could somehow come over there as well one day and watch you guys duke it out. I bet it'll be quite the show, huh?"

"Yeah, eh, probably. In fact, it's always been a big deal whenever two students decide to have a match. Everyone gets excited, and the stages are often packed with an audience. Who knows, maybe there'll be a lot of people who want to come too when Erina and I have our fight."

"Really? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised! You two must have a lot of fans there, right? Hey, do you think I could-"

Suddenly, they heard a phone buzzing in somebody's pocket, effectively interrupting the brunette mid-sentence as he pulled the device out with an apologetic nod towards the both of them.

"Sorry guys, it's my dad. I'll be right back. If our food gets here before I do, please start eating without me, alright?"

They watched him rise to his feet rather abruptly before he disappeared right behind the next corner.

If she didn't know any better, Erina would say that he looked quite troubled for some reason, like he was… nervous?

Not wanting to judge another person's behavior towards their own family member, she lightly shook her head and glanced back at the young chef beside her to see if, perhaps, he had the same thoughts as she did.

Though the moment she looked towards him, the blonde was more than surprised to find him gazing at the ocean rather than their companion, the silence that now filled the space between them when he didn't say anything for at least two or three minutes starting to make her feel oddly uneasy.

Was he mad about something?

She considered asking him, but decided against it at the last second, lowering the hand that had almost made contact with his shoulder to reach for her glass of water instead. Even if it provided only a little, she still needed all the courage she could get from this action in order to put her previous thoughts into words- because that's what he would want her to do; tell him what was on her mind and let him know what she wanted to do. She was sure of it.

"Hey, Soma? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. What's up?"

The genuine interest in his voice, and the fact that he was now facing her made it effectively easier for the heiress to breathe a small sigh of relief as she closed her eyes with a smile playing on her lips, arms crossed over her chest out of mere habit.

"W-well, I've been thinking… perhaps the time has come to inform the others about how I'm doing so far? It's been over a month since the last time they heard from me, and… I guess making them worry any longer would be needless at this point. D-don't get me wrong though, I'm not asking for your opinion on this. I just wanted to tell you, that's all."

Eyes opening once again, she was met with the most mesmerizing smile she had ever seen on him, his squinted orbs filled with so much joy that it seemed near impossible for her to resist kissing him senseless right here and now. However, she held back for the sake of all the people around them, only grinning back at him in appreciation since there was nothing else she could do for the moment.

"Well, whether you wanna hear it or not, I'm still gonna tell ya that I'm glad you chose to give 'em a call. They'll be very happy about it too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you might be right. I… I actually thought about doing it this evening."

"Huh, really? Okay then, what d'ya say as a celebration, we jump into that huge pool in your backyard. I mean, we gotta do this at least once before we head back. Plus, it'll be the perfect opportunity to let loose and have some fun, don't cha think?"

"W-what? Y-you can't be serious, Soma! Why would we do such a thing?"

Her embarrassed whisper shouting was instantly waved off by his hand as he chuckled to himself with that awfully impish glint in his golden depths.

"Calm down, would ya? To be honest, I'd wanted to take a dip in there from the moment I found it this morning, and since we can't have a Shokugeki tonight, we might as well check out the pool after you talked to Gramps and the others."

"B-but we don't even have swimwear or anything alike. Do you really expect us to go in with our clothes on?"

"Nah, we can just buy 'em on our way back."

"You're kidding, right?"

"C'mon, it'll be awesome! Or is it something else that's stopping ya? Perhaps the great Nakiri Erina can't swim?"

With one hand clasped over his mouth, he took a sharp inhale in fake realization, eyes wide and head slightly leaned away from her as if afraid of her response. She had to admit, for someone who was anything but talented in the art of acting, he sure managed to pull off the overly dramatic part. Who wouldn't smile at a purposefully ridiculous expression like that?

"Wait… Don't tell me that's it?!"

"What? Stop playing around, of course I can! As a matter of fact, I was taught by Grandfather himself at a very young age, so you can very well imagine what that implies."

She watched in delight as one shudder after another caused his body to jolt in slight discomfort, his handsome features contorting not even half a second later at the thought of her overly muscled grandfather teaching a small child how to swim in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by absolutely nothing but water. Or at least, that was what she would have thought right away. Although, Soma's eyes also betrayed a quite different emotion altogether. She recognized that look as one of deep respect with the slightest hint of fear hidden underneath, something she couldn't exactly find all that suitable for someone as bold as him, yet found it to be quite amusing nonetheless.

First Hisako, now a beloved family member… Just what was it about them that got him of all people so riled up?

"Man, there's really nothing that old man didn't teach you, is there? Well, no matter. Guess this means you just gonna have to show me what you can do, huh?"

"S-so we're still going through with is?"

"You betcha! I gotta see your awesome swimming skills now."

She sighed, not exactly sure whether this was a good idea or not.

"Oh, alright. But you better not peep at me when we buy our swimwear, got it?"

"Fine, fine. I'll try."

"I'm warning you, Yukihira S-"

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?"

Startled by the sudden interruption, both students jerked their heads forward to have a better look at the young man now taking his place at the table across from them, a bright smile spreading across his face as he did so.

"Man, you seriously gotta stop popping up like that."

"W-welcome back, Masamune-san. I'm sorry we haven't noticed you sooner. Did everything go well with your father? You seemed kind of timid when you left."

"Ah, you're worried about little old me? Thank you so much, my beauty. I knew you would care."

From the corner of her eye, she saw the redhead's scarred brow twitch with annoyance, arms crossing over his chest almost automatically.

"Quit that annoying nickname already, would ya? She doesn't have a reason to be worried, so relax."

The monotone sound of his voice caused the brunette to chuckle wholeheartedly as he rested his arms above the table, eyes closing for a second before he cleared his throat as an attempt to regain his composure.

As for the heiress herself…, she couldn't tear her amethysts away from the burning intensity that shined through the redhead's irritated gaze. Something about it just wouldn't leave her alone, captivated her to the point where she felt her heartbeat increasing drastically without any kind of warning or intent to slow down soon. And to her dismay, so did the desire to meld their mouths together.

Completely unaware of her own action, she took her bottom lip between her teeth as she continued to stare at him with her eyes steadily darkening and the butterflies in her stomach extending their territory all the way up to her gullet in sheer excitement. He wasn't even looking at her, and yet she was probably more affected by it than the young vendor in front of them.

She really didn't understand what was going on with her body today. First, the events from this morning, now she had even more of a hard time controlling her own impulses, even though they were in public and she should feel embarrassment for her unusual thoughts over anything else.

What was this boy doing to her now?

"Huh, seems like our meals are still not here yet. Oh well, in that case I'll take the opportunity then and ask you guys about something that had been on my mind for quite a while now. There's going to be a huge festival down at the marketplace tomorrow evening. They hold it every summer, and it goes on for two weeks straight, until the end of summer break basically."

That instantly caught Erina's interest, being reminded of their yearly anticipated moon festival back at Totsuki as she arched an eyebrow the same time her teeth stopped nibbling on her lip.

She couldn't remember the last time she had seen an event like that where the goal was to walk around and have fun instead of collecting tickets just to be ranked higher than any other participant. It sounded quite enjoyable to her ears.

"Wait a minute, you haven't taken us to the marketplace yet, have ya?"

"Well, no. To be honest, I didn't take you there because I thought I could show you the main attraction tomorrow. I wanted to ask you earlier to join me, but I forgot."

"Oh, is that so? I understand. What do you think, Soma? Should we go as well?"

She hoped the question alone would be enough to conceal her overflowing excitement, or at best, calm that Shoujo manga clouded mind of hers that was already fantasizing about a typical, romantic festival-experience with the one person sitting right beside her. Although, so far in their relationship, how they act around each other was so different from the dynamic of her favorite romantic manga characters. After all, she had tried comparing them on so many occasions without so much as even a hint of success.

Regardless, that didn't stop her from imagining how Soma would casually win a stuffed penguin for her, or in what way they would sit on a bench together, watching fireworks go off in the distance as they confessed their love for-

'Wait… I'm getting carried away again, we already did that!'

She felt her face heating up in a matter of seconds, which she now tried to hide by pretending to look out for the waiter instead of the young chef beside her, feeling utterly humiliated over her own silliness while he obliviously continued to chat with the young vendor.

"A festival, huh? Sounds good to me! We'll definitely be there."

"Great! We can meet at the bus station next to our shop if you like. Let's say around… seven p.m. or so?"

"Sure."

She cleared her throat before uttering her agreement.

This was ridiculous, her hormones were starting to get the better of her all of a sudden.

Eventually, the heiress was saved from this torture as her eyes spotted a waitress quickly approaching them with three plates in her hands and a friendly smile on her face.

'Thank goodness.'

At least now she could distract herself from all this daydreaming by giving her full attention to the taste of her requested dish.

That should do it for the time being.

At least she hoped it would.

…

"Man, that hit the spot! Kamakura sure has a lot of great specialties to offer, don't cha think?"

"You're right. I have to say, I was kind of surprised myself. Turns out, Masamune-san does have good taste buds after all. Impressive."

"Seriously? We just parted with the guy and you already call his choice of food impressive?"

"What? Jealous?"

"More like 'offended'. What gives?"

She merely shrugged at his childish remark as she picked up her pace and walked right past him to hide her bright grin.

They were now in search of a clothing store that wasn't already closed for the night, trying their luck in multiple alleys where they hoped to spot at least one 'open' sign nearby. And so far, the pair hadn't found a single one despite all their effort.

"You know what? I'm beginning to think that, maybe we should call it a day and head back for now? It doesn't look to me like we are making much progress here."

"C'mon, you're giving up already? It hasn't even been thirty minutes since we started. Seriously, where's your sense of adventure?"

Slowing down once again, the heiress tilted her head towards him with a genuine curiosity written in her eyes.

"Are you telling me, you find this exciting?"

"Sure do."

"Unbelievable… Oh, fine. In that case, we should check around the main shopping district again. I doubt there is anything out here anyway."

She attempted to turn around and head back the direction they just came from when suddenly Soma's hand grasped her wrist in a gentle manner, effectively stopping the blonde in her tracks as he pointed behind him with a ten watt smile plastered on his features.

"Guess we're in luck after all."

Her interested gaze followed his thumb towards an inconspicuous looking light source that illuminated a small part of the pavement opposite to the one they were currently standing on. She was surprised to see a few giggling teenagers entering the little boutique without a rush as they fantasized about what they would buy for themselves today.

How did she not notice this place when they had just been about to make their way in that very direction? Or rather, how did it catch the redhead's attention so effortlessly?

"Huh, would you look at that…"

"Come on, let's get in there!"

With his warm hand still holding on to her wrist, the young chef literally dragged her along as he jogged across the street, took a quick peek inside through a large window, and threw the double doors of the lively store wide open only a few seconds after.

Other than stumble helplessly behind him, Erina just kept her amethysts glued to the floor in sheer embarrassment, not the least bit delighted over the sudden attention he had unintentionally drawn to them. And he didn't even seem to notice it as he let go of her arm with a playful grin before gazing over the room to find what they were looking for.

"Welcome, welcome. Please feel free to look around as much as you like, and if there is anything I can help you with, just let me know, alright?"

"Thank you, Ma'am. We will."

And just as she was about to wave the young cashier goodbye, her eyes spotted something gleaming behind the glass of a long vitrine standing right next to the tall woman in the background, the small price label in front of it only confirming her suspicion about its quality the second she spotted it; an elegant, copper colored bracelet with a few small jewels decorating it on one side. Mesmerizing to look at, yet for some unknown reason, she felt like she didn't have the right to grant herself the pleasure of buying a mere bracelet for over 4390 yen- not yet anyway.

Yes, she had learned to accept what happened in the past, had come to terms with the fact that nothing would change whether she liked it or not, and yet… there were all those small details lingering in her mind that showed how much the past couple of weeks had actually affected her- things she knew she still needed time to get back into.

And so, the heiress shook her head as an attempt to get rid of the growing melancholy before making her way past a few waiting customers in haste.

It was just a bracelet; she didn't need one…

She couldn't see Soma when she entered the swimwear section, nor was she in a hurry to find him when her attentive orbs scanned over each piece of clothing with utmost intensity, narrowing every now and then with aversion at various bikinis that seemed far too revealing for her taste.

Eventually, her whole attention was captured by one that was hanging far in the back of this section, literally screaming out to her- begging her to try it on and take it home with her as soon as possible.

To say she was mesmerized by it could surely be considered an insult at this point, for it appeared to be far more elegant than anything else she had ever seen before; which was quite miraculous in itself if one were to consider how many swimsuits she and Alice had stumbled upon in one of their online-shopping sessions back at the estate a while ago.

Excitement began to spread inside her body as she eagerly searched for her size and ran straight for one of the many changing rooms close by, having forgotten completely about the red-haired chef who had yet to show up here and find something to wear himself.

Whatever it was that held him back, she counted herself lucky to be alone this time, wanting to surprise him with her choice when the time was right and no one else around them to dampen the mood. As embarrassing this was to admit, she hoped to catch his eye in a different way tonight. Not as a talented chef who surpassed his own skills, or the person he loved dearly, but rather as someone he would find himself physically attracted to. He had never shown any interest in a girl's body before, so she wasn't quite sure whether or not he saw her in the light she now wished to be seen in. For that matter, did he even find her sexy?

She didn't know where those thoughts came from, nor was she the least bit calm while imagining the pure intensity she was bound to find in his golden depths the moment he would lay his eyes on her. However, despite of all the embarrassment and nervousness, she felt something else stirring up inside her stomach- a sensation she had already experienced earlier today, yet for some reason still didn't know what to make of it.

Again, she shook her head to rid herself of such fantasies as she regarded her now covered profile in the mirror, turning from one side to another with a bright smile and a dark crimson coloring her cheeks.

'It fits perfectly! What a relief…'

After another quick look-over, the heiress hurried to change back into her white summer dress, fearing that she had kept Soma waiting for too long now, and that it would eventually result in him barging in here to check on her without even a second thought in his stupid head.

'And speak of the devil; here he comes.'

She couldn't stop smiling fondly as she brought the straps of her dress over her shoulders, even when the zipper on the backside decided that now was an excellent time to refuse cooperating with her fingers, which were trying their hardest to get the little piece of metal that was stuck near her rear up and moving again.

His voice echoed in her ears, getting closer with every call of her name, and eventually stopped right before the heavy curtain she was standing behind as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

Of course he would find her right away, seeing as all the other changing rooms were empty at this time. She should have thought about that sooner.

"You could've waited for me, ya know? What's the rush?"

"F-forget it. Who do you take me for?"

With the rest of the curtain still covering her body, the blonde stuck her head out to glare at him in fake annoyance, almost ready to rip the cursed sipper on her lower back off.

"And besides, where have you been all this time?"

"Huh? Oh, I already picked out what I'm gonna wear. You're just too slow to notice, I guess."

"Shut up."

Her fingers slipped again, this time hitting the mirror next to her with quite a bit of force, causing Erina to jump in surprise and pain combined.

"Hey, you okay in there?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

She stuck her head out once more, face heated beyond belief as she bit her lower lip sheepishly, eyes never once shifting away from their spot on the floor and her fingers now fisting the hem of her floaty dress in utter frustration.

This was mortifying, to say the least. Especially when his arched eyebrow and smirking expression didn't exactly help matters as well.

"Oh, whatever. I-it's just my… dress…"

"What? Sorry, didn't hear ya. Could you repeat that?"

Now overly irritated, the heiress let go of the soft material in her hand and pulled him as swiftly as she could inside the spacy room, a direct result of her uncontrollable anger, she supposed.

He looked rather startled, and more than adorable as he rubbed the back of his head repeatedly in a bashful manner, staring anywhere but her at this point.

She ignored it in favor of staying mad. Otherwise, the situation she had brought them into would certainly lead her to faint right here and now, she knew herself too well to risk it.

"I said; it's my freaking dress that causes me problems at the moment."

"O-oh, what's wrong with it?"

Without another word, the heiress hesitantly turned around to show him her uncovered back, no longer able to keep up her annoyed state as her hormones got the upper hand yet again.

She didn't see his reaction, didn't even dare gaze at him through the mirror for at least half a minute before eventually doing just that when she heard no movements whatsoever behind her. And what she was met with as soon as her eyes landed on their reflections ended up raising her heartbeat about twice its usual pace, the rosy color on her cheeks now turning a much deeper shade of red than it previously had.

He was just standing there, as if struck by lightning several times over, or having stumbled across a ghost, judging from his widened eyes and parted lips.

At least his shy head rubbing had also ceased at some point. Though if that could be considered a good thing or not was beyond her judgement right now, for the slightest hint of a blush spreading across his face as his golden orbs made contact with her through the wide mirror was enough to lock her in place as well, the multiple shivers running down her spine left completely unnoticed when a crooked, devilish smirk suddenly stretched his lips from one ear to the other.

"W-what? If you can't fix it, I'm just going to try a different method, s-so stop grinning like that and tell me whether you're able to help me or not."

"Relax, I'll help ya."

For a second, it appeared that he was putting all his effort into calming his heightened senses by closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath before letting it escape through his nostrils, one hand now placed at the back of his neck while the other was safely buried in his pocket.

And after what felt like an eternity to her, he finally stepped forward, gentle fingers brushing her long tresses over her shoulder, which allowed him a better view of her bare skin before he slowly traced his hand over the curve of her lower back, all the way down to the end of the zipper line. It caused her to jolt a little with uneasiness as he was only centimeters away from her rear now- in fact, his whole body was quite close to her own, so close, she could practically feel the heat radiating from him all over her back.

"If you want me to get this done, you gotta stand still. Otherwise, it might hurt you."

"S-sorry."

His voice… Since when was it able to drop _this_ low?

Compared to him, Erina sounded like she was on the verge of exploding, every nerve, every muscle in her body was practically on edge, and would most likely continue to be until he stilled his movements altogether. Her muscles tense, the fine hairs on her neck straight up, she felt Soma shuffle around with that damned metal for a few seconds before he finally managed to free it completely from its trapped space between two layers of her dress, slowly zipping it up to the point where it at least covered her lower back.

"There. You should be good now."

"H-huh? But you didn't even zip it all the way up. Are you implying I should do it myself? That's rude, you know!"

It was quite frustrating to only communicate with him through his reflection in the mirror, for she couldn't exactly see his eyes when he turned his face slightly away- dangerously close to her exposed shoulder blades.

Her question was left unanswered as she suddenly felt his soft lips take the same route his fingers previously had, from one shoulder to the other, and eventually down her spine, which left her arching her back with pleasure, hands clasping his on each side of her waist in an attempt to keep herself from falling to the ground. When he had placed his palms there didn't concern her in the slightest, the lips that were now coming up to suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck being more deserving of her attention until he decided to move them somewhere else.

"W-what are you doing…?"

"Dunno. It felt right."

"You're not-"

A hiss escaped her throat the second he bit down, licking the spot right after as a means to apologize- 'be quiet or else' was the message, and she had understood all too clearly.

This couldn't be considered 'normal', could it?

Nakiri Erina wasn't supposed to give in to someone like him, was she? Right now, she didn't know anymore, all rational thoughts completely gone when she hastily turned around and crushed her lips against his, shoving him all the way to the back of the changing room and effectively keeping him trapped between herself and the wall behind him.

She had endured enough. Now it was her turn, and oh was she eager to get the sweet revenge she so deserved.

Heads tilted from side to side forcefully, searching for the best angle that would allow them even more friction, hands touched literally every part reachable, whereas his basically unzipped her dress again to touch her lower back as freely as the upper one, and hers moved up and down over his toned sides underneath the shirt he was wearing in a sensitive manner. Their bodies were pressed against each other as she started an all-out war inside his mouth. And although it didn't last long, she had to admit, it was an amazing experience to have the upper hand for at least a little while. She liked dominating him, reducing him to a panting, sweat covered mess in a matter of seconds.

They only parted for half a minute or so, to get some much-needed air before he eventually reversed their positions and pressed her against the wall with his entire body, kissing her to the point where she couldn't hold back on a silent whimper, one that was thankfully swallowed by his lips the moment she released it.

As she thought, their previous battle was now continuing in _her_ mouth, his tongue ravishing her divine one without mercy while his hand on her back decided to remain further south since the clasp of her bra seemed to frustrate him immensely now.

Eventually, they had to separate again, with Soma's forehead resting on the cool wall next to her as he took several deep breaths to regain his senses. She could very well follow his reasoning, seeing as her own body was completely overheated right now and in dire need of some ice to calm down.

"Will… will it always be like this?"

"Hell if I know. But I suggest… you don't let me fix your zipper again if you… want to avoid all of this in public."

"P-perhaps… But what are you going to do if I told you that quite a few pieces I own include a zipper somewhere?"

Chuckling to himself in that oh so deliciously low voice, the redhead eventually brought his hand down to the small piece of metal on her lower back, zipping her dress all the way up while she was still leaning against the wall.

"Guess, you have no choice then. I'll zip 'em up for ya."

"Is that so?"

As she held him pressed against her, a massive wave of happiness suddenly washed over her- happiness that, she feared, was not by all means expressible in mere words, a feeling strong enough to wipe away even the slightest of doubts, and a sensation far greater than any other in this world. At least to her it was.

With that, it seemed she had also found her answer regarding his physical response to her feminine wiles now…

He was more than just attracted.

* * *

Yeeeaaaahhhhh, that happened…

I think it's time to wrap up yet another chapter of this story, yes?

I'm pouring my heart out here, because I'm sick of waiting for Soma and Erina to meet in the manga, hahahahahah!

As always, please let me know what you think, guys, I'd love to hear from all of you!

Take care, everybody, I will see you next time!


	19. Chapter 19 Ease thy heart

Chapter 19: Ease thy heart

Hellooooo there, welcome back to yet another chapter of this long, long story, you guys!

First, please allow me to tell you once again how happy I was when I read all those reviews for the last chapter, thank you, thank you, thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart, I mean it!

It is truly an honor to write for such amazing, and humble people, and I'm so glad I mustered up the courage to post this story in the first place, even though I was incredibly nervous about it, hahahahahah! Thank you for all your encouraging and lovely texts, I'm beyond grateful for each one of them (literally, I'm on the brink of tears every time, damn it)!

And of course, half the credit goes to my awesome fried, lamperouge rolo, who helps me out a lot with all the redundant parts and what not! I love you, my girl, you're the best! Thank you so very much for everything you do and for all those great suggestions you give me, I love them soooo much!

And since I can't say it enough, a huge thank you to all of you lovely guys who haven't grown tired of texting back and forth with me all this time as well (Get used to it, pleaassseeee, because I'm not going to stop thanking each one of you)! You're amazing, I mean it!

And now, with that out of the way (my long messages are starting to get shorter, right?), I hope you enjoy this new chapter, my friends, and I'm really sorry it took me this long to write one again too! University just won't give me a break, so I'm kind of stuck between writing and studying at the moment, hahahahahah!

Please tell me what you think, and thank you so very much for finding the time to read it!

Take care, everyone!

* * *

Silence.

Truly the calm before the storm- or at least that's how Erina saw it as she sat on the king sized mattress in her mother's bedroom.

Every now and then, her eyes would shift towards the giant clock hanging on the opposite side of the room, taking in how much time has already passed before focusing on her open balcony door again while she literally squeezed the life out of her phone.

23:34 p.m.

That would make it four minutes total since the heiress last checked.

She doesn't know how much longer she could stall pressing the buttons of the small phone in her hand and get it over with already. It frustrated her immensely to just sit here and wait, yet at the same time, she felt like perhaps this was some sort of sign that she wasn't quite as ready as she had thought at first.

Would it really make that much of a difference if she contacted him one or two days later than originally planned? She doubted it, but still…

"Hey, Erina! You talking to Gramps yet? If he's with my old man, tell 'em I have a few things I wanna ask him later, would ya?"

A squeal of surprise escaped her lips, followed by a powerful jolt that resulted in her juggling the expensive smartphone with both hands in an attempt to prevent it from falling to the marbled floor as Soma carelessly threw the bedroom door wide open and grinned from ear to ear.

"What the- don't just barge in here without knocking! You scared me!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to… Oh… I thought you were already on it."

"I-I was getting there…"

The smile on his face dropped immediately, a seriousness that she had yet to get used to took over, and with a long release of breath through his nostrils, she knew he had long since figured out what really bothered her as she watched him cross the room in merely five steps.

"You've been in here for 20 minutes straight, ya know. If there's something I can do to help, just tell me."

"Thank you. But… I'm afraid this is a matter I must handle myself. I mean… I have to face him eventually, right? I can't just hand that burden over to you or anything. You have nothing to do with it, so I will… I'd rather say my peace on my own."

"…Okay then. I get that."

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand stroke her crown back and forth in a soothing manner. And despite her pride telling her she didn't need a gesture like that, the young heiress cherished it with all her might as she leaned into his gentle touch, eyes closing in content.

Maybe she should reconsider her previous statement and just ask him to stay with her- if only for a moment longer. That would be a big help…

"Well, guess I'll give Dad a quick call while we're at it. If he isn't with Gramps after all, we might as well get an update on his end too."

"Oh, y-yes… you go do that. I, ehm… will be outside in a bit too."

An affectionate smile graced his features before he dropped his hand, replacing it with soft lips the second she looked back down at her phone with furrowed brows and a deep sigh of reluctance.

"You're gonna be fine. Just relax, and talk about anything you want to. I guarantee you, he'll be happy no matter what you tell him."

"I know. It's just… I don't- I feel like whatever I say might end up sounding less sincere than what I had intended, that's all."

She bit her lip, realizing that she had just revealed what was ghosting in her head for the past half an hour- what made her feel so vulnerable.

It was true though. Erina wasn't the best when it came to showing her emotions, be it affection or remorse. She had learned how to remain composed and critical at all times, not how to apologize every other day for a stupid mistake she did with tears blurring her vision.

"Why's that?"

Another sigh, not long but just as effective, caused her throat to suddenly run dry as she continued staring at the small device in her hands.

"Honestly? I'm not sure myself…"

"Huh… Well that's new."

"You think so…?"

At first, she didn't notice the added weight on the mattress, or at what point Soma had wrapped one arm around her waist to make her lean against his body, her thoughts already too conflicted to take note of anything other than her shaking hands.

But when the warm sensation of his touch finally registered… her walls began to crumble once again, trembling fingers moving without her permission to grab the hem of his shirt- ignoring his previous statement altogether.

He knew. He understood her inner turmoil, she could tell that he did. Yet he still wanted her to say it out loud for some reason, to share the chaos in her mind with him. It was written in his eyes, clear as day.

And who was she to deny him what he wanted? After everything he did for her… she simply owed him that much, didn't she?

"All my life, I wanted to live up to the image that Grandfather had for me. But in just 2 months, I completely turned into a pathetic disappointment. I don't know, maybe I'm just… I'm scared to ask for his forgiveness, and be denied of it. Grandfather… Grandfather doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Not by me. He must be furious."

By now, she was practically yanking his shirt towards her, the sheer force in that movement leaving him no choice but to lean forward a bit as he smiled reassuringly down at her. Whether he chose not to care or simply didn't mind the immaturity of her action, she couldn't tell though.

At this point, she was too invested in her own thoughts to pay attention.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't considered his position when I decided to run off either- not one bit. I didn't think it would tire him, or even wear him out somehow. He had wanted to take a break, to go on vacation and leave the future of the academy in my hands, but now… I don't think he considers this an option anymore. Seriously, I couldn't even blame him if he threw the letter I left on his desk away after reading it, or maybe he didn't read it at all. Whatever it is, I know I would have done the same…"

Her head landed on his shoulder to search for comfort only he could provide, shorter strands of hair casting a dark shadow over her eyes in an attempt to safe at least some dignity while he held her close.

Confessing this much was already enough to make her feel uncomfortable, even if it was only him she opened up to. To share her feelings was something she had yet to acknowledge as a necessity in their relationship, and as much as the heiress prayed for it to happen overnight, she was well aware that things like this couldn't be rushed, no matter what she did.

If he understood that as well… that's all she cared about.

"Hey now, you guys are family. And no matter what happens, family's supposed to be there for each other, right? You don't have to feel bad for asking your grandpa to do you a favor. You just thank him, and move on."

"…That's not how it works in our household, Soma. I wish it were, but… I can't act the same way you do, not in this case. I… I don't even know what exactly I want to tell him yet."

Just the image of her grandfather listening to her endless stuttering in sheer disappointment caused numerous shivers to run down her spine, making her nuzzle deeper into the redhead's shoulder. She felt his grip around her waist tighten instantly in response, lips now replaced by his cheek resting innocently above her head, which gave her the sense of calmness she needed to stop her fingers from trembling so visibly.

If one simple phone call left her sweating with anxiety like that, what would she do when the time came for a face-to-face interaction? She had to get it together quickly. This wasn't who she used to be- who the young chef beside her would most likely want to be with…

"I don't think ya need to worry about that."

"Huh? W-why not?"

"Remember when we went to the cemetery the other day? I told ya not to fuss over the small details and just let your thoughts flow naturally. Trust me, you'll know what to say once you hear his voice, there's no need to overthink stuff so much. Don't forget, Gramps loves you no matter what you decide to do. And like everyone else, all he wants is for you to come home already. I guess he just needs to be reassured somehow."

As she felt his soft voice vibrate against her crown, a painful sting cursed through her heart, both relief and guilt left her stomach twisting from left to right, taking the content she had felt until now away from her in the blink of an eye.

Going home… that was what everyone wanted, herself included. But she wasn't ready yet. Would her grandfather understand? Would Soma understand?

Summer break would be over in two weeks, and so would their time together here in this massive house. At first, she had planned to leave Kamakura right after paying her respects, had wanted to move before her wish to return to Totsuki got the best of her, but… nothing turned out the way she had hoped it would, _nothing_.

No, her grandfather wouldn't approve- there was no way he would. And yet… she felt like she didn't have much of a choice.

Maybe promising to be back one day could help him ease his mind a little? Both his and the reckless chef's…

"You might have a point there… I suppose it'll be fine."

"'Course it will! But if ya wanna be sure, I can always stay here, you know that."

"Yes, I know. And I'm beyond grateful for that too, but… it's quite alright. You just talk to Saiba-sama while I wrap this up."

With a quick nod and a bright grin, he rose back to his feet, taking the first step towards the open door before he noticed Erina's hand still fisting the hem of his shirt, tugging at it as if not wanting to let him go just yet.

"…Ya sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Why would I?"

"Well…"

Her eyes followed his all the way down to her hand, widened at the sight of her still holding on to him, and squeezed shut in embarrassment when she released his shirt as quickly as she could manage, curled fingers hovering awkwardly in the air between them.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize. You-you can leave now, I'm good."

Having expected him to nod a second time and walk out right after, she was quite surprised to find him take her hand in his instead, soft lips placing feather light kisses on each knuckle before he shifted his gaze back towards her. She could read it in his expression, feel it in his touch as he silently delivered his message: 'I'm not worried and neither should you be'.

It was all she needed to know.

"Thank you…"

His gentle smile was answer enough as he guided Erina's hand back to her phone, rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment.

Just as she wasn't accustomed to revealing her true emotions yet, it seemed he still had trouble getting used to her sincere words of appreciation, albeit he kept telling her that there was no need to thank him in any way- that he wasn't doing anything special to earn it.

She watched him leave the room right after- even had to stop herself from asking him not to close the door behind him as she knew how ridiculous it would sound if she were to do that. And with the silence now having returned, she found it even harder to unlock her screen, find her grandfather's number, and hold the small device close to her ear while she waited for him to pick up.

Seconds turned into minutes, one try suddenly became four as the blonde rocked back and forth on the bed, nervous to the bone, but too determined to give up trying.

However, in the middle of her sixth call, her patience started to run out, a long sigh escaping her lips before she decided that perhaps tomorrow morning would be a better time to contact him again.

At least she hadn't lost her resolve yet… right?

Suddenly, the monotone beeping of her phone stopped, replaced by a high-pitched voice shouting unintelligible sentences right into her ear, forcing Erina to hold the device at arm's length just so she could recover from the shock.

That was most certainly not her grandfather. If anything, it sounded more like…

"Hello?! Erina?! Do you hear me?! I swear, if you don't answer me right now, I'm going to flush all your stupid manga down the toilet! You know I can do it, so don't tempt me! I am _that_ pissed! Hello?!"

"A-Alice?"

Hesitantly, she pressed the smartphone back against her left ear, eyes wide and mouth agape as her fingers started trembling all over again.

"Who else would it be?! Santa Clause?! What the hell do you think you're doing, Erina?! Have you lost it?!"

Once more, she was forced to stretch her arm due to her cousin's excessive shouting. Thinking that it might be a better solution to just talk over loudspeaker instead of holding the device so close to her sensitive eardrums, she redirected the phone to her mouth as she tapped the respective icon on her screen.

Soma wouldn't hear it if he was busy talking to his father anyway.

"W-would you calm down already?! Stop screaming so much, I can barely understand you! For starters, why do you have Grandfather's phone? Where is he?"

"Who cares about that?! Tell me where you are, right now! What happened to you?! How dare you not call me for an entire month! Did Yukihira find you?!"

"W-wha… Soma?"

"Yes, Soma! That punk stormed off to get you without telling us anything, and-"

Silence.

Again.

For at least thirty seconds, it stayed completely quiet inside her mother's bedroom, leading the heiress to believe that her cousin might actually have hung up on her, or dropped the phone for some reason. She would have asked if it weren't for her heart hammering without mercy against her ribcage, all her senses heightened and focused on the smallest sound she could pick up while she waited for Alice to continue.

"Wait… Soma?! Since when do you call him that? Is he there with you? Did he actually find you?!"

She sighed.

So that was what bothered the white-haired chef to the point where she couldn't even finish her previous rambling. She should have known better.

"Stop being so loud or I will end this conversation right here."

"Oh, would you now? Well, how do you expect me to react when we haven't heard anything from you since the end of last month? You didn't write, didn't call, you just disappeared on us. You could have said something!"

"I… I know. I'm sorry all of this happened, I really am."

"What _did_ happen, Erina? Why would you leave like that?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up from her spot on the mattress before heading straight for the balcony to get some fresh air. Those four bedroom walls only added to her uneasiness, which was the last thing she wanted to feel when talking to her ever so attentive cousin.

Finally outside, she stretched her arms over her head, enjoying the late night breeze fanning against her skin, and held the phone close to her mouth right after as she leaned her elbows on the glass railing.

It was now or never.

"That's a long story, actually."

"Well, make it short then! I can't listen to you all night, after all, I have stuff to do. I'm a busy Elite Ten member, you know. And unlike our new headmistress, I'm doing my best to take care of things."

She didn't give the slight twitch of her left brow any meaning, knowing full well that Alice merely tried to conceal her desperation with a major display of attitude, just like herself. Nevertheless, her cousin was worried- and her sass wasn't enough to keep the quivering out of her voice, no matter how hard she struggled. And it literally tore Erina up inside.

"Oh? Maybe I need to rethink my decision of letting you join the Ten if it keeps you that busy, huh. I guess we should wait with our discussion then, since-"

"No! Tell me now… You-you can't just hang up on me, I haven't talked to you for so long. That wouldn't be fair…"

Alice…

"Fine then. The reason I left… was because I found out about my mother's death. And, well… the truth… the truth was more than I could handle. So… I felt like I had to get away for a while, distance myself from everyone who knew her. And, honestly, at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"W-wait, y-your mother… S-so Grandfather finally decided to tell you what happened to her?"

At that, Erina's trembling stilled completely as she squeezed the phone harder than she meant to over the edge of the railing. And with her amethysts widening ever so slowly, it felt like the wind had stopped blowing altogether.

"W-what did you… say… You knew?!"

"…Yeah, I did. I-I'm sorry, Erina, I wasn't allowed to talk to you about the accident since you had no recollection of it ever occurring. And after I left for Denmark, I had kind of forgotten about that myself, so… I'm really sorry!"

"You mean… you, Grandfather, Saiba-sama… basically everyone just kept this from me?! …Why, Alice?"

"D-don't misunderstand. It wasn't exactly fun for me not to tell my cousin that she's suffering from a terrible concussion while I had to attend Aunty Amelia's funeral by myself with all those grownups, alright? Grandfather thought you might be better off not knowing what happened, so he asked Daddy and me to never mention her name whenever you're around, that's all. Of course, it was easier once we came back- with so much time passing and all, but… you know, it doesn't mean I didn't feel guilty about not talking to you! I did… sometimes."

She wasn't entirely sure, it could have been due to bad reception out here, but… for a moment it sounded like the white-haired chef's voice broke as soon as her explanation ended, ridding her of the chance to hear what else she might have added right after that.

Either way, Erina knew she couldn't start holding grudges now, neither against her cousin for keeping her past a secret, nor her grandfather for lying to her about Nakiri Amelia's whereabouts all this time. If anything, they had the right to be angry with her since she was the one who neglected all her duties and ran away like some coward.

How was she supposed to come home and face them with all that insecurity still bundled up inside her?

Not only them but Hisako too, for she had been the one to send Soma after her the night she was readying herself to leave for good. She must be worried sick as well…

"I… I hear you, it's alright. Actually, you don't have to be concerned about it anymore. I'm fine now, so there is no need for any of you to feel guilty or anything. I have moved on- or at least I'm on my way there."

"Then come back already! You've been gone for long enough! Even Grandfather is starting to show how uneasy he really is! He puts up a tough front, but he's hurting more than anyone else because of you! And I can't keep competing with myself either, people will start thinking I'm crazy or something! Believe it or not, I want you to return to the place where you belong, Erina! Hiding you in the Polar Star dormitory was not a big deal only because I could visit you whenever I felt like it, but this… this is different- too different. Besides, those guys from the dorm are all hanging out in front of our gate now in hopes of being the first ones to welcome you home as soon as you get back! Everyone's worried sick, so don't make them wait like that! They're your friends, aren't they? And Hisako… she's freaking out every day, you know! Stop being so childish and get back here!"

So her friends know about her disappearance already… Of course they would.

It broke her heart to hear how bothered they appeared to be- how much it had affected her beloved grandfather just because she was gone for a month.

One month, and it already managed to put everyone into a massive state of distress. She hadn't thought about that kind of outcome either when she had made her first step inside this house, hadn't even spared half a second to put herself in their shoes, which pushed her remorse even higher and left an unpleasant lump in her throat as she tightened her grip around the phone once more.

She wasn't childish. She was confused, torn between regret and uncertainty as the days past her by without any occurrences that might lead her to change her mind and go back. The wish to return where she belonged grew stronger each time she thought about it, but… how was she supposed to carry on once her second school year started? To look her grandfather dead in the eye would be anything but doable, let alone see him take back leadership now that she wasn't suited to have that position anymore.

And her friends… they would want an explanation too. They would want to know what exactly happened to her, why she didn't become headmaster after all, where she had been all this time despite promising them to be the best director there was.

'I'm so sorry, everyone…'

"Erina? Are you there? Hello?!"

"Huh? Y-yes, I'm still here. Sorry, I guess I just spaced out for a second."

"Jeez, don't do that to me when I'm trying to play my best trump cards here! Did you hear what I just said? Everyone's waiting on you, so stop slacking and hurry back!"

"I… I can't, Alice. At least not now."

"Why not?!"

Another sigh escaped her lips as she leaned slightly forward to place one hand on her forehead, eyes closing in exhaustion while she felt the wind picking up and gently cherish her skin again. Finally.

"There are a few things I need to figure out first. Unless I do that, coming home would be pretty much pointless."

"Okay, I can get behind your idea, sort of… But how long would that take?"

"Yeah, about that… I don't know yet."

"Are you serious?! Can't you at least let me help? Get back here and we can solve whatever still bothers you together."

"Alice, this is-"

"I mean it, Erina! It's been too freaking long already! You have no right to make everyone worry like that! They could help you- I could help you! I'm sure Grandfather would do something too, once he's calmed down!"

"Maybe you're right… but regardless, I have to get my act together on my own. No more relying on all of you to pull me out of any sort of mess. Trust me, I can handle it. And when I do, we can finally have that Shokugeki you always wanted. I will show you then how much the time apart helped me grow."

"You seriously think I care about that right now?! Are you that stupid?! I can't believe - wait… by 'no more relying on others', you mean… that includes Yukihira too?"

"…It does. I already know what I'm going to do, and as soon as summer break is over… I will be moving on alone, permanently this time."

"What… Are you for real?! Why would you say that?! How far away do you intend to run?! Erina, where are you right now?! Tell me!"

"In Kamakura…"

"…You're… Damn it, how dare you go there without any of us?! We could have been there for you!"

"Oh for god's sake, calm down already! You know I'm not on my own over here!"

"What do you…? Aha! So he did find you after all, I knew it! Tell that idiot, the next time I see him, he will regret running away from me without any sort of explanation! I can promise you, he won't live to tell the tale!"

Despite her attempts to remain serious, the slightest hint of a smile appeared on the heiress's face- a smile that left her thanking the heavens for not being face-to-face with her cousin at the moment. She was certainly not in the mood to be made fun of.

"Well… I believe that is an issue you would have to discuss with him rather than complaining to me."

"Damn right I will! That punk is so done for!"

For the next few seconds, neither of them made another sound, not daring to break the peaceful silence that was already a rarity between them.

It felt strange. Even though Alice was constantly shouting and throwing demands at her, she still felt comforted just by hearing her energetic voice- knowing she had actually missed her cousin in all those weeks they hadn't seen or talked to each other.

Of course, she would have preferred speaking with her grandfather first to hear how he was doing and to properly apologize. But clearing the air between herself and the white-haired chef seemed like a good start as well, seeing as she appeared to be just as mad as Soma had described her to be the first time her name fell.

Maybe this conversation would give her enough courage to try contacting the current headmaster tomorrow, or the day after…

"So… where do you plan on going once the remaining two weeks are over?"

"I'm not sure. Though for now, I think I want to stay in Japan a little while longer, learn more about the culinary world outside of our school walls, and maybe start working in a professional kitchen if I can before heading overseas."

"I see… I'm guessing this means you won't show up until graduation either then. We're not going to see each other…"

"…Probably."

"This is wrong, Erina. You belong here, with us, not somewhere far away."

"I'm sorry. This wasn't how I had wanted things to go either, believe me. But I-"

"Oh please, spare me that nonsense. We both know you could've just returned and moved on with your life stronger than ever. You always have pulled through no matter what. But instead, you're just choosing the easy road out this time. It's like you gave up or something. Not to mention, from the way you talk, I think it's safe to say that Yukihira hasn't managed to convince you otherwise either. Does he even know about your crazy plan, that you've thrown in the towel? Don't tell me you haven't talked to him about it!"

"I-I… I haven't. But I will, at the last day of our break. I'll explain everything to him then, but for now…, he doesn't need to know. He's been through enough because of me."

"Why is that?"

She shook her head from side to side before realizing that her cousin wasn't here to see it.

"Never mind. That's a story for another time."

"Huh… By the way, did he already tell you about the outcome of our little wager?"

"A wager?"

'Which one?'

There were quite a few things she and the redhead had betted on since their unexpected reunion, and despite the previous course of this conversation, she couldn't help but be alarmed by the growing mischief in her cousin's voice, especially now that she was a bit calmer than fifteen minutes ago. Either she had decided to simply drop the subject for the time being, or she was actually fine with Erina's choice, which seemed less likely but still considerable in its own way.

Why was everyone relying on Soma so much to change her mind? It was quite disorienting.

"You seriously forgot?! How could you, Erina?! I mean, don't get me wrong, I will torment the hell out of him as soon as you guys get back here, no questions asked. But still! He looked so happy when he told me what he had figured out about you two, and how furious you would be once you knew how the bet we made ended! Did he really not confess after all?"

At that, she felt her heartbeat increase drastically, the heat of embarrassment she was so familiar with by now returned with a vengeance, and without the heiress even realizing it, her breath caught in her throat, preventing her from saying anything to defend herself- or him, which was definitely a first in her book.

"Although, knowing Yukihira, that can't be possible. He was practically ecstatic to rub his victory in your face."

"Oh was he now?"

A twitch of her brow was all it took to regain her composure as she envisioned the young chef's smug expression after another round of heartless teasing.

It wasn't hard to imagine how much fun he must have had when he talked to Alice about… the bet…

"Of course. I remember now."

"You do?! So he told you then?!"

"Damn it, Alice, stop shouting at me! Y-yes… he did tell me, a-and, well… it-"

Again, she had to hold the phone far away from her face while her cousin screamed all sorts of things directly into it, making her voice sound so much louder than before and twice as obnoxious as it usually did. Erina couldn't even begin to understand what she was saying, especially when Kurokiba tried to calm her down somewhere in the background.

At this rate, the red-haired troublemaker was guaranteed to hear them.

Why was this girl overreacting anyway? The heiress hadn't even finished her sentence yet. Though from the sound of it, she had the feeling there was no need for that anymore, her first few words seemed to have done the job just fine.

And despite herself, she couldn't help but release a small giggle as she listened to Alice and her attendant fighting on the other end of the line, a fondness stretching inside her stomach at the realization that she had indeed missed being a part of this chaos.

"I knew it! I told you, this would happen eventually, didn't I, Ryo?! Quick, go find the list in my room and contact the others! I'm going to make a whole lot of money tonight! Don't just stand there, hurry up!"

"What? H-hold on, what's this all about? Alice, what did you do?!"

"Ah, that isn't important right now, dear cousin! Don't worry about a thing, okay? You should rather tell me whether or not you two have kissed already! Oh, of course you have! The real question is; did you go even further during the time you lovebirds spent together over there? Come on, I'm dying to know!"

"H-huh?! N-no, not at all! Why would we?! Don't be such a pervert!"

"Who's the one screaming now, hmm, Erina? Oh what I wouldn't give to be right next to you and see that embarrassed face of yours! It's so hilarious how innocent you still are despite reading all those Shoujo manga! Honestly, you're too easy to tease!"

She wouldn't exactly call herself 'innocent' anymore after what happened just today, but going beyond a kiss… there was no way she could do that. It was indecent, they were too young, and to lose her purity before she got married would just go against her moral code. The heiress was old fashioned when it came to matters of the heart, and if she wouldn't marry Soma one day, being with another man was simply out of the question- at least that's how she saw it.

However, once she bids him farewell, he's free to do whatever he pleases. She had no right to interfere, seeing as she is the one leaving in the first place. It would only be fair to let him go…

"S-shut up! I won't do anything to him! We're not like that, so get those dirty thoughts out of your head at once!"

"No way! Did you at least try to properly seduce him at some point? Ah, who am I kidding? You could never do that!"

"Y-yes I could! I-I just choose not to. It's too vulgar. A-and besides, I would never do such a thing to begin with! N-not on purpose anyway…"

"Oh my- you totally did, didn't you? Erina, you naughty girl, you grew up so fast! I never thought you would get a boyfriend before I do and know how to seduce him, on top of that! What would Grandfather say…?"

"Alice, stop it. I have no intention of… doing such indecent deeds to him. I don't think it's okay to go to the next step like this, especially when… we won't be seeing each other for a while."

"…Hey now, why so serious all of a sudden? You're no fun. At least admit that you were attracted to him since the very first time you met each other. Once you do that, maybe the rest will come on its own."

"What the hell?! I-"

"Admit it, Erina. Then I'll be quiet."

"N-no, I was not! How would you know anyway?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that much out, really. I had a feeling he was going to play a significant role in your life sooner or later, so I kept on observing. And let me tell you, even Ryo noticed the way you two always looked at one another, it was so adorable!"

"I-is that so…?"

She couldn't deny it any longer, his name was carved too deep into her heart to gainsay what was apparently so obvious to everyone else around them.

"And what d'ya know, it has finally happened! I should've suggested that bet a lot sooner to get the gears in your head working, huh. But to think that someone as dense as Yukihira would find the solution faster than you did… it's like a miracle!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say he was faster, but…"

"Come on, he totally was! I just hope he'll be able to talk some sense into you before summer break is over. I'm putting all my faith in him like I did last time. I-I mean, what else can I do, right?"

"Alice, I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Nothing is set in stone yet, so you might as well accept that he's our golden ticket for the time being. H-he will bring you home, I'm sure of it."

The trembling in her cousin's voice sent numerous shivers down her spine as she felt the heavy atmosphere returning ever so slowly. And with a muffled sniff coming from the other end of the line she knew, Alice's façade was starting to break as well.

Since when had she began to care for her obnoxious cousin anyway? Weren't they supposed to argue instead of encourage one another?

"Fine, whatever… maybe he can."

"He will! A-anyway, I have to go now. We'll celebrate your relationship when you get back, okay? I promise, you won't get away without giving me all the juicy details then, and don't think you're off the hook just because I know what's going on now. Both you and Yukihira will be punished for leaving like that, so prepare yourselves!"

"Hmph, I'm not afraid of you, Alice."

"Well, you better be! I'm serious, you two need to get back fast so I can get my revenge! You'd be wise to not make me wait, cousin. I mean it!"

With that, the white-haired chef hung up just as abruptly as she had picked up, which left Erina in a state of utter confusion, her thumb hesitating for a moment before pulling the phone away from her mouth.

Should she feel relieved now that she had at least talked to one member of her family? She didn't know- couldn't tell if the foul taste in her mouth was bittersweet or just downright remorse when all her senses refused to give her the answer she so desperately wanted.

Would talking to her grandfather end up like this too?

If so, was leaving really the right decision after all?

With a quick shake of her head, and a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips, the heiress stepped back into her mother's bedroom, leaving such thoughts for another day as she didn't want her dampened mood to affect the redhead more than it already had. This conversation was meant to lift up her spirits, not drag them further down.

She did feel slightly better, and that was all that mattered in the end.

With the final decision to leave her thoughts be, her amethysts now landed on the small bag resting above the nightstand and waiting patiently for her to finally put on the silky fabric hidden inside.

It was only for tonight, only for his eyes. Yet the sudden nervousness spreading in her body caused her to doubt whether or not she could truly wear a swimsuit so… tantalizing. It wasn't too revealing in itself, but the plunging v-neckline with its sheer lace trim on both sides, and open back were definitely meant to catch someone's attention- his attention.

She knew that the deep navy color complements her, so there was technically nothing to fear fashion wise. But would she really dare to go out in that?

"Oh, get a grip already. You're not a coward. You can do this. It's not like this swimwear will serve any other purpose, right? It's harmless."

From one second to the next, her entire face felt like it was on fire, the embarrassment of both talking to herself in that squeaky voice and having considered seducing Soma as an option hitting her hard in the stomach while she paced back and forth inside her room. She silently blames Alice for putting such thoughts in her head. It was all her fault.

Maybe she should just wear a large t-shirt over her swimsuit and avoid eye contact for as long as she could until they get out of the water?

No. Either she would take it off herself when the opportunity arose, or he would, there was no doubt in her mind. She never did like to show off her body, but tonight it was a completely different story.

She _wanted_ him to look at her.

So with new determination shining in her eyes, the heiress came to a halt right next to her nightstand and quickly stripped out of her clothes before her trembling fingers reached out for the bag in front of her.

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage when she tied the lacy ends together behind her neck, standing before the mirror to get a better look at herself and search for ways to cover up most of her body with that long hair of hers, even though she knew it would be pointless since she would eventually flip it over her shoulder out of pure habit anyway.

In the end, she chose to wear one of her larger shirts for the time being instead of walking downstairs in nothing but her bathing suit, thankful that it was enough to hide the upper part of her thighs yet also conflicted because the thin material and white color appeared to be more see-through than she had anticipated at first.

"Oh, well. It's better than nothing, I suppose…"

Taking another deep breath, she then proceeded to slip through the door as silently as possible before heading down the staircase and towards the large pool area in the backyard where, hopefully, she would have one more moment to herself so as to calm her raging hormones a little.

But to her surprise, and misfortune, the red-haired troublemaker was already standing in front of a wooden beach chair with two towels thrown carelessly over his right shoulder by the time she made it outside. He seemed to be deep in thought, not noticing her presence at all as she pushed the glass door aside and took a hesitant step forward, red faced and nervous to the bone.

For some reason her confidence just wouldn't return no matter how often she closed her eyes to inhale the fresh air around her, and with him not taking note of her presence, it felt like she was out of excuses to approach him any further.

Did that concentrated look mean he had actually been successful in reaching his father and getting valuable Intel on the subject at hand?

If he did…

"Soma? Are you alright? What did Saiba-sama say?"

If he did, this wasn't the time to be embarrassed over some silly piece of clothing.

His eyes were unfocused, his lips slightly parted, and despite having heard her, which was proven by the jolt that cursed through his body, he didn't turn around right away, instead waiting a few seconds as if needing the time to gather his thoughts before he eventually shifted his eyes towards her.

"H-huh? Oh, eh… nothing too important. He's still researching and all. You know, the usual."

She didn't like the crestfallen look in those citrine orbs at all, her heart clenching painfully as she stepped up to him and cupped his cheeks with both hands.

"Hey, there is no need to lie to me. Weren't we supposed to solve this together? What happened?"

"…Yeah, we were. Alright. Dad… he finally got a hold of his files back from the time he worked in Totsuki as an instructor. Turns out, he's one of the first people to switch over to Central's side as soon as Nakamura-senpai became headmaster, which could mean he already held some sort of grudge against Gramps long before you started rebelling. I've no idea what to make of it though. And also, well… it looks like we finally got a name too…"

"What…? Hold on, which files are you talking about? How did Saiba-sama know those were his?"

"Out of all the documents my old man checked, his were the only ones without a clear contact address. They were… ripped out somehow. Dad was able to get in touch with most of the former Central members to get more info, but as strange as it sounds, no one even remembered a person with his name."

"A-are you serious?"

"Yeah… They seemed to have found new jobs already, and don't want anything to do with Nakamura-senpai's former organization whatsoever. So Dad just left it at that. But at least now we know that whoever's after you, doesn't have any allies. He's on his own."

His gaze wandered off again, this time all the way over to the illuminated water, which would have resulted in her letting go of his face if it weren't for her persistence to get more out of him.

So with gentle force, the heiress pulled him back to her, eyes asking the question her mouth wouldn't.

And all he could do about it was sigh and close his own as rough fingers curled around her hand, not to guide it away like he did last time, but to press it even harder against his skin. It was probably his way of showing vulnerability- his way of searching for comfort.

"He also found some of his medical history in there, and according to those files… he kinda seems to be… mentally unstable, in a way."

"Mentally… how? I mean, doesn't he go to a therapist or something? Why did no one make an effort to support him when he so obviously needs it?"

"I dunno. Pops was only able to look into his old documents from the academy's archives, and those didn't really give much info about what treatment he went through or which psychologist he visited, granted he really did see one. All we got for now are small parts of his biography and work history, but that's about it. The rest is just… gone. We still don't know where he is or what he's up to. Although, for whatever reason, my old man believes that he's still in contact with his family at some place. He didn't tell me how he came up with that idea though."

"B-but why would Grandfather let someone with such a critical disorder work at Totsuki in the first place? It doesn't make any sense…"

"Ya think? Don't cha remember what he said at the opening ceremony last year? Anyone with skill is welcome to stay at the academy- or something like that. Maybe it's not just meant for students but for new employees as well."

"I see… Perhaps you're right. Though I can't exactly remember seeing a person like that on campus, let alone in one of my classes. It's so strange…"

"Yeah… now that ya mention it, me neither…"

"Well, regardless of that, we shouldn't let down our guard from here on out. Saiba-sama's Intel could prove itself to be quite useful if we play our cards right."

She allowed a confident smile to cross her features in hopes of it being able to lift the redhead's spirits as well.

He didn't reply, didn't avert his gaze, but she still had the feeling her words did at least something to him, seeing as how his citrine orbs began to shimmer anew after only a few seconds of silence.

"So… what _is_ that person's name anyway?"

"Oh, right. It's Kenji Toru or something. Never heard of it, honestly."

Kenji… Somehow, that surname sounded familiar. But attempting to get a specific face or memory to connect it to only drew a blank in her mind.

"Alright then. Was there a picture in one of those files?"

"No. Ripped out as well. But it seems like Gramps is running around nonstop to contact as many restaurants around the area as possible to ask if they had received an application form with that name written on it. So far no luck, but they're still working on it."

"Huh… that must have been the reason why he didn't pick up the phone himself earlier… How is it that he can't remember his face as well? Didn't he handpick him in the first place?"

"Dunno. Maybe he does remember. We can ask him once we get back."

"…A-anyway, is there something we can do to help?"

"Ehm… I was kinda hoping on going to a few places as well tomorrow. You know, ask around, see if they can give us the information we want and all, but…"

Releasing her fingers, he scratched the back of his head in a somewhat nervous manner, the shimmer in his golden orbs now replaced by a bashfulness that rivaled her own as she dropped both hands to her sides and took a few hesitant steps back.

"…Y-you were planning to head out without me, weren't you? Why?"

With one swift movement, he rushed forward, grabbed her arms as if they were his lifeline, and pressed his lips against hers in forceful reassurance, eyes never closing while he watched her startled look slowly turn into confusion.

She didn't understand where this came from so suddenly, but something told her it wasn't just a simple kiss to show affection- rather one filled with care and conviction, even worry, if that suspicious glint in his golden depths were anything to go by.

And as fast as it had started, he pulled back before she had the chance to reciprocate, though left his hands where they were, probably to ensure that she wouldn't distance herself again.

She hadn't meant to do that anyway, but… there was no denying the fact that, in a way, she felt indeed… betrayed.

As the well-known God Tongue, she could be more of an asset than a hindrance, if that really was what went through his mind. Alone, he wouldn't be able to get anything out of those restaurant managers, no matter how hard he tried. So why would he refuse to let her accompany him? It was simply degrading, if nothing else.

"Because we shouldn't risk it. You heard what I just told ya, right? It's probably a psychopath we're dealing with here, and I can't risk ya wandering around asking people if they've seen him, especially when we don't even know what he looks like. That's just stupid."

"Why do you worry so much? It's not like you at all. Besides, he might not even be in Kamakura yet, so we still have enough time to-"

"No we don't. What d'ya gonna do if he really is here? Think about it, that guy's searching for you ever since the rumor spread that you left the academy. His way will eventually lead him to you, hell, maybe he already has found you and is just waiting for you to come out. This was not my idea, but Dad said I should be more careful where I take you from here on out, so that's what I'm gonna do."

His grip on her arms loosened a bit as he lowered his head just enough to let his slightly longer bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, preventing her from seeing what he apparently didn't wish for her to see.

"Look, I don't know why this gets under my skin so much- it just does. So… please… do me that favor and stay at home tomorrow, alright? I won't be gone for too long, I promise."

His voice… How much was he really suffering because of this?

She hadn't noticed his concern at all, hadn't paid attention to his small gestures of anxiousness when they had been strolling along the streets today, even though they were there. How he had refused to let her out of his sight even for a second, how he had insisted on waiting for her right in front of the exit whenever she needed to use the restroom, all of it.

And even though he didn't show it now- or rather, he didn't want to show it, the tension in his muscles revealed more than his words ever could.

He was scared…

"I understand. Then… would you like to cancel our meeting with Masamune-san as well? W-we don't have to go to the festival if it makes you uneasy."

"No. Ya wanted to see it so badly, I could tell. We'll go. What could happen in a big crowd anyway, right?"

His features lit up as he raised his head again, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the sight of her somewhat relieved expression.

"Right… But you have to hurry back so that we won't be late for our appointment, got it?"

"Appointment, huh? Would ya still call it that if we were meeting up with the rest of our friends instead?"

His smile grew ever so slightly, the mischief returning to his eyes as she slipped out of his hold to turn around and flip her hair back- right into his face, just like she had done once before in order to annoy him.

"Hmph, of course not. This is different, and I don't want to leave a bad impression by missing the time we had agreed upon. That would only tarnish my reputation. Oh, and also…"

Lowering her voice as deep as she could to get her point across, the heiress fisted the hem of her long shirt in order to avoid him noticing her shaking fingers.

"You have to promise me one more thing. Be careful out there tomorrow. I am going to concur this time, but only under the condition that you won't do anything reckless. If you can guarantee not to get yourself into any kind of trouble, then I will comply without another word of protest. Do we have a deal?"

She didn't want him to go in the first place, but his tone, his eyes, his gestures, simply everything he did silenced her against her will. If this was necessary to give him peace of mind again, then she would do whatever it took to help.

"Promise."

Tilting her head, she watched him grin from ear to ear, happy that this conversation had ended in his favor. And despite hating to give in so easily, she couldn't help but smile back at him, cheeks flushed merely because she wasn't quite used to seeing his handsome features up close like that. It startled her every time, left her heart completely defenseless, and above all, she knew that this particular look on his face would cause her to agree to anything he'd ask of her- _anything_.

It was a dangerous glint shining in those citrine depths, and no matter what she did, it was impossible for her to resist it.

"So, with that outta the way… you ready to have some fun?"

"H-huh?"

The happy grin now turned into a devilish smirk as the red-haired chef suddenly threw the towels on the large beach chair before pulling the dark shirt he had been wearing over his head and shoulders.

Stunned by his surprisingly muscular appearance, she didn't even realize that he was already wearing his loose swim trunks, only noticing the black piece of clothing when her eyes wandered down to admire the way it hung low around his waist. The view paralyzed her to the point where she felt herself unable to move a muscle as he approached her with that cursed smirk of his.

"C'mon, let's go!"

And with that, he sprinted right past her, shouting out incomprehensible phrases as he launched himself directly into the cool water.

Still frozen in place, the heiress didn't pay attention to the slight wetness on her right leg, an immediate result of the redhead's impulsive action as she had been standing so close to the pool's edge.

Her thoughts were too much of a mess to acknowledge whatever was happening right now, and to make matters worse, she actually had trouble keeping up with how quickly the situation switched from depressing to lighthearted despite the seriousness of it.

However, above all, she was conflicted on what to do next since Soma had already discarded his shirt and was now swimming ever so giddily on his back, no doubt watching her with sheer interest in his eyes.

They both awaited her next move…

"What d'ya standing there for? Get in! The water is awesome, way better than I had imagined! I promise I won't bite, or at least not until you tell me to."

"Y-you do that on your own accord regardless of what I say, you pervert, so s-stop spouting nonsense!"

"I do? Huh, I never noticed… Guess I couldn't help it! I mean, can ya blame me?"

Coming to a hold, he merely pointed at the side of his own neck to further emphasize the point that she was indeed quite responsive to his touches there.

"U-unbelievable… You do know that this exact audacity is what got you into all those conflicts back in our first year to begin with, right?"

"Perhaps. But that's what made things so exciting, don't cha think?"

"Yeah… exciting…"

Her eyes locked with his for a split second before moving up to regard the beautiful stars shining in the distance.

She heard his movements in the water as if they were right next to her now, relished in the peacefulness that they shared for a moment longer before the young chef came to a halt on the edge of the pool again, his small chuckle driving away any bad memories that might have resurfaced in her dazed state.

"Don't worry 'bout it, we still had some fun along the way, didn't we? And we can continue once our second year starts!"

With a light breeze blowing through her hair, the heiress just answered his enthusiasm by simply smiling as gently as possible down at him, noting how his eyes grew wide and his lips parted in awe all of a sudden but not quite bold enough to comment on it.

"So, eh… you don't really plan to come in here with _that_ on, do ya?"

"Hm? O-oh, t-this is, well…"

Of course.

He was bound to notice sooner or later.

A long exhale escaped her lips as she saw no other way out of this than to just 'man-up' and go through with her decision to wow him.

If only he could stop staring at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world…

Releasing another deep breath, she took the brim of her long shirt in both hands before slowly lifting it up, all the way over her head, and eventually letting it slide down her arms. She was unconcerned about where it landed on the ground since- aside from his intense gaze burning into her skin, her heart was at the center of her attention right now.

She watched him closely as his jaw dropped, his brows disappeared behind red strands of hair, and those golden orbs right underneath widened even more the same time a quite visible blush graced his cheeks. To say he was shocked would probably be an understatement at this point since not a single word left his mouth- not one casual remark or even a joke, for that matter.

And to her surprise, the way he couldn't tear his eyes off her just ended up boosting her confidence significantly, for it wasn't a typical stare that would have made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, but rather one that displayed his respect for her- a look filled with earnestness, innocent appreciation, and most of all, the one she had hoped to see the most, endless desire.

More than anything, Erina felt flattered, as she hadn't expected a reaction this strong. It helped her ease her mind just enough to sway her hips from side to side in pure confidence as she made her way towards him, carrying herself with the pride and elegance only her prestigious heritage could justify.

It didn't matter how red her face was, or how his expression changed from astonishment to sheepishness the longer he allowed his citrines to wander. All she cared about at this very moment was to stay sane and composed until the night came to an end. She had to.

And yet… the fact that he didn't say _anything_ somehow disappointed her. Those looks were quite flattering, but still… a single word to express his feelings was all she had really asked for. Unfortunately for her, he was that dense of a person.

"S-so? How do you want to do this? If it's a swimming competition you're after, I suggest coming out of the water would be the best option since we can jump in at the same time. I would hate for you to get a head start or anything."

"Y-you, ehm- I mean… Y-yeah, right…"

Shaking his head to calm down, he rubbed the back of his neck in a still bashful manner before hesitantly climbing out of the pool while Erina herself simply tied her long hair together as she waited for him right next to the ladder on the other side.

She ignored her rampaging heart as he came to a stop in front of her, ignored how his wet hair made him appear even more attractive, especially when he couldn't stop running one hand through it over and over again.

Was he really that… embarrassed?

Even though she knew it was wrong to laugh at him for that, the heiress couldn't help but release a silent giggle behind a closed fist, recalling all his bold moves from earlier today and realizing that, perhaps, she might have underestimated her own power over him a little.

Maybe there was no need for him to say something after all, seeing as how adorably shy he appeared to be all of a sudden.

With the initial shock gone, he barely managed to look at her, let alone get close to her now that she was showing more skin than usual. She hadn't thought about it before, but… this was indeed the first time they saw each other in swimwear.

'Oh no…'

A faint blush spread across her cheeks, telling her not to take that thought any further than it needed to be- she had enough trouble keeping her cool as it is, there was no need to complicate things. Plus, if Soma felt too overwhelmed to break the ice this time, then her getting bashful as well would only make matters worse.

They were here to have fun, not avoid one another. This wasn't the purpose of this swimsuit anyway.

"Now, are you ready to taste defeat? Not that you haven't already, of course."

"Wha…?"

"I mean, honestly. With the state you are in right now, I see no hope in you actually winning this. You ought to call it off before you embarrass yourself."

Finally moving his hand away from his red locks, he turned his gaze back to her, seemingly unhappy about her amused tone but still not quite himself yet to understand what she was trying to do.

"Oh, what's wrong, Soma? Did I scare you somehow? It's okay, you can tell me if this is too much for you. I understand."

She took a confident step towards him, one hand resting on her hip while the other remained in front of her lips and covered most of her icy smile as a familiar fire ignited in his golden orbs- a fire that could only mean one thing.

He was back- sort of.

"What d'ya talking about? You just… caught me off guard, that's all. I didn't expect to see ya so… eh, you know… But don't worry, I'll get back at cha for this by winning right here and now. I'mma make ya eat those words, just you watch. Distracting me a second time won't work."

"Huh, are you sure about that?"

Another step was made, graceful yet incredibly audacious, which forced the young chef to shift his eyes away again as Erina crossed her arms, further daring him to oppose her in any way.

"Well I admit it won't be easy. However, don't think I haven't noticed your own stares back there, and if ya wanna avoid losing, I'd say stop testing my limits."

"I see… You sure have a sharp tongue for someone who is about to get his butt handed to him."

"We'll see about that, now won't we, princess? Now, how are we doing this?"

With a wicked grin and a light red color dusting her cheeks, the heiress put most of her weight on one foot as she observed the length of the pool.

"Alright, here's the plan. Because we don't have a third person here with us to keep a timer going, we just have to improvise somehow. So, I propose we start from this exact position, and whoever gets to the other side first, is the winner. We can count down from three before jumping in, just to make sure no one cheats. And since this is a pure swimming contest, I think it's unnecessary to add that diving for longer than five seconds is prohibited. Sound good?"

"Fair enough. You're on."

Getting into position on the very edge of the platform, both students took a deep breath while Erina raised one hand in the air as a makeshift flag to give the signal for them to jump.

"Then if you're ready… Three, two, one… go!"

With that, she threw her hand forward the same time they dove into the blue depths, allowing the momentum of their speed to carry them for as far as possible before they swum furiously to the other side.

And just like back in the day, when it had been only the current headmaster and herself, she felt the same rush- the same indescribable thrill cursing through her veins while she got closer to the finish line. It was incredible how swiftly she could move in the water, even after all those years of not racing against her grandfather, or practicing on her own, for that matter. She loved the way the pressure made her feel- so alive, so light, so carefree. As if there were no limits to her overflowing energy.

It went without saying that, at least partly, she had Soma to thank for the feeling of enjoying her life again- enjoying the simplest of things she hadn't found the time to actually appreciate before. Like swimming in the middle of the night, searching for an open store to find suitable clothes at an unreasonable hour, or even heading outside to do some grocery shopping together instead of letting others take care of it for her.

With a new sense of excitement washing over her, Erina reached the wall on the other end of the pool, touching its surface while inhaling deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Her eyes quickly searched for any sign that her red-headed competitor was already waiting for her, but as it turned out, he was just tilting his head towards her the same time she did, which could only imply one outcome…

"You have got to be kidding me! A draw?! Seriously?!"

"Told ya I was fast. Though I hadn't expected you to be able to keep up with me. Good job, I mean it!"

"What?! Shut up! It wasn't supposed to end like that! We're doing this again, now! I will not stand for this rate of humiliation!"

"Yeah, it is kinda unsatisfying, isn't it? Fine then, let's give it another shot, and this time, I'll beat cha for sure."

"Don't get too cocky, Yukihira Soma. This was merely a warm-up for me, nothing more. I'm getting back into it, so don't think you could best me just yet."

"Alright, whatever ya say. Now, you ready?"

"Of course!"

Again, she counted down from three before both students pushed themselves away from the wall with their feet and swum back to the other side, now even faster than they previously had been.

However, it only led to the same result. They came to a halt at the same time- even touched the wall simultaneously, and all Erina could do was rage about it over and over again as first she, then the redhead himself kept on demanding one rematch after another.

They kept that stubbornness up for roughly twenty laps, swimming back and forth without showing any signs of slowing down. But after the twenty-first one, exhaustion began to scream from every single muscle in their bodies, the adrenaline that had pushed them so far slowly fading away as they came to a rest back where they had first started.

Winning against him seemed hopeless at this point anyway.

"What the hell?! How come you're able to be as fast as me?!"

"I could say the same for you, ya know! If ya were taught by your grandpa, then you should be way better than me, right? Then again, maybe my old man just did that good of a job traumatizing me with his own messed up swimming lessons, so…"

"Your… Are you telling me Saiba-sama actually did teach you himself?"

"Hey, what's with that tone, huh?! Of course he did! And I can't say I liked it all that much either. Let's just leave it at that."

A shudder went through her body as she stared at him in utter incredulity, not wanting to believe that her number one idol would be so cruel to his own child. Then again, her grandfather hadn't exactly been all too forgiving either while teaching her how to swim, so…

"W-whatever, this competition is far from over. I refuse to accept a draw without a decent fight."

"Cool it, princess, I don't think the outcome's gonna change any time soon, even if we give it our all. You can go practice some more and then come back to challenge me, alright?"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me! Guess your skills weren't that special after all!"

"Why you… You can't say that with a straight face after not having won once, you know!"

"Oh yeah?! Try me!"

Having heard enough of his excessive teasing, the heiress moved a little closer to his side before splashing some water directly into the redhead's face with the back of her hand. She laughed at his shocked expression, laughed at the way he tried to protect himself from further assaults, turning from one side to another in order to get away from her as she now attempted to press his head under water.

"What the- aren't cha supposed to be the rational one here?! Queen, my ass, that's not really mature, ya know!"

"Do I look like someone who would be concerned about the pleas of a mere commoner?! You clearly deserve it! And to not even say a single word about my bathing suit after I literally wrecked my brain thinking about it for hours, how dare you?! Now hold still already and die with dignity, you fool!"

"Huh?!"

Her cheeks colored a dark crimson the second she noticed her own slip up, sheer embarrassment forcing her to withdraw before anything else could be revealed.

In one swift motion, she whirled around, stumbled backwards quite clumsily, and placed both hands on the edge of the pool in order to climb out as fast as she could, not caring about the possibility that her backside might get very close to his face in the process as he followed her right after having composed himself. She just wanted to get away.

However, this time he was the one to take advantage of her fruitless efforts, grabbing her by the waist, and thus pulling her back down as he shoved her against the wall none too gently.

She didn't dare turn around at first, but when his warm breath tickled the side of her neck, and his hands took hold of her wrists, it became nearly impossible to remain this way for much longer. It practically forced her to face him once again, and this time, she had no other way to escape.

"Ya want me to say something about it? Really?"

"No! Not at all…"

He freed one of her arms to rub his neck in utter confusion, eyes closing for a moment before he suddenly began to smirk all over again, a stark contrast to half an hour ago when he had literally swallowed his tongue just because she was standing there with only a swimsuit on.

"Fine then, would ya still listen if I said it anyway?"

His hand now landed on the dampened wall right next to her head as he leaned down a little.

Whether this was intentional or not, she didn't know. But regardless, her heart yearned for him to create more friction between them- to shorten the distance even further, if possible.

And he did, placing one knee between her thighs under the water as his fingers held her own hand in place on the wall.

"I-I suppose so. Although, I don't really mind either way. You don't need to flatter me."

"When did I ever do that?"

"Hmph, good point. I take it back, so kindly keep your mouth shut now."

"No, seriously, Erina. Just look at me for a sec, would ya?"

With reddened cheeks and a heartbeat that was most likely out of the charts, she raised her head high enough to be eye-to-eye with him, noticing the slight nervousness in his citrine orbs as he took a deep breath.

"You look… I mean, it's hard to find the right words for this, but I… what I'm trying to say is, you're more than just pretty, ya know. I can barely manage to keep my eyes off. And now, with what you're wearing… you're beautiful. I-I didn't mean to stare that much, but that-"

She swiftly moved forward before he could add any unnecessary apologies, melding their lips together in the gentlest way possible as her free hand cherished his neck- the same spot he had kept on rubbing moments ago.

Pulling away a few seconds after, she stayed close to his face, with her back still leaning on the wall behind her and his body pressed deliciously against her own.

He appeared to be in some sort of daze again as their noses touched, mouths only millimeters apart, and eyelashes brushing against each other's cheek.

The blonde didn't need to say it, her amethysts did all the talking for her, but nevertheless, she felt like he deserved to hear what was really mesmerizing her right now- to complete the picture he had started painting.

"Speak for yourself. I was the one who stared while you were taking your shirt off back there, remember?"

"Oh I saw that. And trust me, ya don't wanna know what was happening in my mind at that moment- or right now, to be honest. It's kinda like… I'm losing control or something, and I have no idea why."

"W-well, I suppose I can't argue with that…"

"That so? Huh…, you seriously did a number on us, didn't cha? I wasn't like this at all when I left for the entrance exam a year ago. It's your doing."

"No, it's not! For the record, I wasn't exactly thinking of falling in love either, so my lack of control in what happened to us on the balcony was actually your fault alone!"

"Wha…?"

His eyes widened simultaneously with her own as they both came to realize what it was she just said out loud. A strong sensation of uneasiness overcame her, made her wish she could merge with the wall behind her when the silence settled for numerous seconds. And as much as she wanted to take her words back, she knew it wasn't possible anymore, for they were something he'd most probably treasure until the day she would have to say goodbye to him- or perhaps even longer…

She couldn't take that away from him, not only because it would disappoint him but also because she had meant every word and wanted to show at least this much affection without fainting out of embarrassment. Granted she already was at the verge of turning away and shutting down completely right now.

"T-that… eh, you… can I- I mean, can you… can you repeat that?"

"O-of course not! You, ehm, y-you don't have to act so surprised about it! I-I mean, it's not like I'm going soft on you now or anything, so just… j-just forget what I said, okay? I-I wasn't really thinking! D-don't you dare make a big deal out of it now, you hear?"

"I wasn't gonna. It just… caught me off guard, I guess. Sucks that you always manage to do that though."

As mortified as she was, the heiress couldn't help the small giggle escaping her throat at the sight of his sheepish expression.

For a moment, he watched her laugh before grasping the hand on his neck and kissing its back tenderly, eyes never shifting away from her as he did so.

"I love you, Nakiri Erina. And I swear I'll do whatever it takes to bring you home with me."

"W-where did that come from all of a sudden?!"

Taken aback by the seriousness in his voice and the tightness of his grip on her hand, the only thing she could do was to close her mouth again in silent obedience, waiting patiently for him to elaborate.

She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, but… for some reason she didn't want to hear it- that would only make it worse for them both. And for the time being, she'd rather just enjoy the pleasant sensation in her stomach that his repeated confession had triggered instead of dealing with another heartache.

"Well, it's actually been on my mind for quite a while now. You've been gone for over a month, right? Summer break's almost over, and aside from all that, everyone's waiting for you to come home. Aren't cha gonna tell me you changed your mind already? I need ya over there, you know. Totsuki's where you should be. At least… until we graduate."

Why?

Why did he have to sound so desperate?

Why were his eyes filled with so much doubt?

She didn't want to see him like this- anxious and downright… afraid of something. Wasn't he aware that it hurt her just as much as it did him?

Was she heartless in his eyes?

"Listen, Soma… I-I…"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not saying ya have to tell me right now. Gimme your answer when our time in this town is up, alright? I want you to come with me, but I can't force ya, that's not why I'm here. So… I think I can wait 'til ya make up your mind. That okay?"

Her eyes filled with tears, guilt ripped her heart in two like a sharp blade would have done as she regarded his saddened features, took in the brave front he tried to maintain with his brows furrowed and lips pressed together in a thin line.

She wasn't heartless- she refused to be.

"H-hey… I will never give up on you, no matter what happens at the end of this trip. I love you, and that alone is reason enough to hold my head high for as long as I can. And besides, you still wish to surpass me, don't you? Rest assured, you are going to get your chance. I am not planning to abandon anyone. For now, however, let's… let's just stop talking about this, alright? Our time together is precious to me, a-and I want to enjoy every bit of it. If you think so too, th-then get that gloomy look out of your face right now. It doesn't suit you."

"Hypocrite. You're telling me all that stuff, but in the end, it's you who's crying her eyes out here. What's up with that?"

"Fool! I am doing no such thing! T-this is just harmless water!"

"No it's not."

His thumb gently brushed over the tear stains on her cheek while at the same time bringing her face closer to his- just enough to allow their noses to touch again.

"Man… I know Gramps trusts me to behave, but…"

At her questioning gaze, he simply crushed his lips over her own, this time, however, not as gentle as she had previously been. In fact, he was pushing his tongue past her teeth in a much wilder, rougher, fiercer way than she could ever have dared herself to do, with just enough force to make her forget her tears, yet still tender and oh so agonizingly slow that she felt like she was losing her mind all over again. His pink muscle massaged hers so amorously, his teeth caught her bottom lip so effortlessly, and the way he kept tilting his head from one side to another in order to get even closer just drove her insane the longer she allowed herself to drown in those incredible sensations.

It didn't exactly help that neither of them was properly dressed either. She felt every muscle, every part of his body press against her- felt how much he actually wanted her at that very moment.

And with the wish to never stop, to feel even more, came also the realization of what it was she had been sensing all day long- what it was that made her buy that elegant bathing suit in the first place.

She longed for him to become fully hers.

More than anything in the world, she desired him, craved him to hold her tighter, despite her principles.

Maybe she should listen to Alice and just give in- allow him to do whatever he pleases with her, since that was what he thought about when they had been in her dressing room back at the clothing store as well- what he wanted right now…

He held back- whether because of his own principles, or because of that mysterious promise he made to her grandfather, she didn't know. Regardless, he always restrained himself when they were this close, as if snapping out of some sort of trounce whenever his hands traveled just a bit further south.

She didn't want him to repeat that now, but… was this really the right thing to do?

She didn't want his lips to stop tracing her jawline and suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck, but could they really afford to explore uncharted territory when neither side of their families had given their blessing yet?

Her heart screamed, begged, demanded that she should forget all about these details and just live in the moment, yet at the same time, her conscience refused to leave her be, constantly telling her to wait before she would regret everything in the end. Another bite near the crook of her neck forced her to shove all those confusing thoughts aside as she hissed at the unexpected pleasure that cursed through her veins.

By now, her hands were tugging, scratching, cherishing his damp hair while his had come to a rest on her hips under water, pressing her further towards him before moving ever so slowly down to her thighs. He hadn't touched her there up until now, and it confused her that he was even able to go this far, but surprisingly… it felt warm and comfortable alike.

As she placed open-mouthed kisses on a quite responsive spot behind his ear, the red-haired chef suddenly took hold of her rear and lifted her up against the wall, making her wrap her long legs around his waist in return. It shocked her to the core that he could actually be this bold- her backside had never been touched before, by anyone-, and yet, she was overwhelmingly excited to see how far he was willing to go this time. Feeling his solid body pressed tightly against her own, uniting their lips again, having his hands squeeze her bottom every now and then… all of it just caused her heart to melt and her knees to shake uncontrollably. She welcomed all of it with open arms- she always would.

The next thing she felt was one hand leaving her rear to undo her low ponytail, having the water pressure and his other arm keep her in place for now.

With her honey blonde locks freed, the redhead simply threw the hair tie behind him, letting it flow somewhere above the water as he leaned back and regarded her panting, shamefaced state.

Aroused or not, she certainly didn't like the smug expression on his features that usually told her he was up to no good again- especially in this case.

"Man… Gramps would so kill me for this if he knew."

"Why… would you think that?"

"Well, I kinda promised him not to get funny ideas until you're back home, and-"

"R-really? Huh…, that's odd. If he didn't trust you all that much, why would he sent you in the first place? You said that Saiba-sama would have been the one to come here if you hadn't ran into my grandfather's office, so… what changed his mind? Care to tell me now?"

"Ehm… now?"

"Well, you kind of evaded the question before, and I didn't want to pressure you, so… I thought I could ask another day."

"Gotcha… Well, that was- I mean, what I said was…"

Her thumb gently moved over his cheek, eyes shining brightly as she looked down at him with a warm smile playing on her lips, still lifted up in his arms. And it seemed to do the trick, his initial nervousness faded away, leaving only seriousness and determination in its place.

"I told him how I feel about ya, and that I needed to apologize for having hurt you all this time. I wanted to make things right, ya know? I swore to him that you would eventually come home with me. And in the end, he, eh… he accepted under the condition that I would never make you cry again- which I won't, not now, not ever. Also…"

Resting his forehead against hers, he brought his hand back down under water and began to draw lazy patterns alongside her thigh. If he felt her shudder in response, he didn't show it, instead closing his eyes for a few seconds as his breathing calmed down again.

"He and Dad both seemed oddly satisfied with my reasons, so I just let it go and came straight here."

"I see… Then we really shouldn't betray Grandfather's trust, huh."

"Yeah, guess so. Sorry 'bout that, I got carried a-"

Just as he was about to let go of her, she kissed him a second time, captivated by his sincerity, yet still heartbroken about the fact that things had to end here- that she had ended it herself without thinking.

"Don't you dare apologize for stupid things like that. You have no idea how much I'm struggling not to lay a finger on you right now, but…"

'I don't want to ruin this experience for you if you can find someone else after I'm gone…'

She closed her own eyes, biting her bruised, lower lip as her fingers moved down to his broad shoulder. The hole in her heart couldn't be bigger even if she tore it open herself, and the fact that she still clung to him despite her own words, only made her feel worse.

Perhaps he was right and she really did a number on them both, though not in a positive way…

"Hey, c'mon. Stop being so sad already, would ya? It's seriously creeping me out, ya know."

A slight twitch, one small, barely noticeable wiggle of her brow was all it took to make the young chef sweat bullets all over again- now out of unease than anything else. He released her at once, letting her glide back down the wall before retreating with a nervous smile on his lips as she approached him ever so slowly.

"So you're creeped out, are you? And here I was feeling bad because I couldn't express myself properly again too. What a waste."

"Wait, wha…?"

With her irritation now boiling over, the heiress simply picked up the pace and swam towards him, a dangerous glint shining in her amethysts as she did so. And just as she had expected, his quick reflexes granted him enough flexibility to get away before she could even touch him.

Pushing himself up the second he reached the other end of the pool, the redhead quickly escaped to safety by standing smug-faced near the edge with his hands on his waist and a bright grin gracing his features.

"Get back here, you coward!"

"Hell no! It's so much fun watching ya get all riled up like that! You're making it way too easy, Erina!"

She had heard that statement before today, hadn't she?

Of course.

Another twitch of her eyebrow left him laughing hysterically, the corners of his citrine orbs filling with tears as he watched her climb out as well- right in front of him.

And with an unintentional close up view of her cleavage, his breath literally caught in his throat, leaving him completely frozen in place while she used the opportunity to be face-to-face with him again.

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what she was about to do, but by the time he finally caught on, it was already too late. She stood behind him, smiling wickedly as she pushed him back into the water with all her might.

A small yelp escaped his lips before he hit the surface, amusement, as well as disbelief mirrored in his eyes when he was met with her delighted expression.

"Ah, what's wrong? Can't handle the water anymore? Well, too bad for you."

He looked beyond exquisite in that moment, his damp hair and shocked features simply too adorable to be ignored like she had planned to do at first.

She couldn't help it, her desire to be close to him was too strong to resist, her intention to stay mad at him too easy to break, and at the end of the day, she couldn't even help but offer him a hand when he swam over and attempted to get out of the pool himself, smiling sheepishly up at her as he did so.

"Now, how about we go get some rest? It has gotten quite late, wouldn't you agree? And since I had my revenge, I'm fine calling it a day."

"So we're really ending this on a draw, huh. That's kinda lame."

"I agree. But if you plan to leave early tomorrow, you need enough sleep, otherwise no one will take your request seriously. We can compete again anytime you want, but for now, I think it's best to just take a quick shower and go to bed, don't you?"

"Fine… I hear ya."

When he took her hand, it looked like he was going to climb out normally at first- just as she had expected him to. But then, he suddenly yanked her back into the blue depths instead, laughing wholeheartedly at her surprised squeal and ungraceful splash right beside him. This was the last thing she had anticipated, and as much as she wanted to be furious, his make-up kiss right after just didn't let her snarl at him the way she usually would have. His lips gently parting her own were too intoxicating to refuse, his hands stroking her hair too comforting to get away from, and if she didn't feel so incredibly tired right now, she most certainly would've taken the initiative to pull on his soft tresses just like before. It literally pained her to leave her palms where they were- pressed against his firm chest and unable to move just the slightest bit up or downwards.

" _Now_ we can go."

"You will pay for this."

Eyes squinted together, cheeks dusted with a hint of red, they grinned happily at each other before exiting the pool for good this time and leaving their abandoned shirts, as well as the towels on the ground as they went to the showers nearby.

This truly was one of the best days she ever had, perfect in itself, and just overall fun, if one were to leave out the few tears that she had shed and the heartache she had felt when giving her prayer back at the temple, or when talking to Alice about her future plans. It surely was a day she would always cherish, and tomorrow was bound to be even more fantastic once they entered the festival.

She certainly looked forward to it. Not only because it had been quite a while since the last time she visited one, but also because now she had someone special to enjoy the attractions with- someone she soon would have to say goodbye to…

'Or not.'

Erina didn't want to break his heart, and there were still two weeks to make a final decision. Perhaps with a little more effort on her part, she could actually get over her doubt and go back home with him like he had wished her to. Perhaps her grandfather would give her a second chance as well…

Though for the time being, there were more urgent matters to dwell over, things that were bound to leave her restless for the night again.

She hadn't been able to turn down his request to investigate that Kenji Toru person alone, and now she's stuck worrying about him here while he put himself at risk.

The heiress knew it wasn't ideal, yet there was nothing she could do other than tell him over and over again to stay on his guard- to come back to her safe and sound.

The rest was entirely up to him. She trusted him- believed in him. That should be enough to encourage him to do his best…, right?

She just hoped it was.

'You'd better bring me all the information I need to crush this man, and you'd better make sure to stay on your toes while you do it, you hear me, Soma? Please be careful…'

And as her eyes followed him to the shower room, she was quite certain that sleep would most definitely not come tonight.

* * *

Annndddd cut!

Man, that sure is peaceful, isn't it?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, guys! Please let me know what you think! I'd love to answer your questions, should you have any, and feel free to give me all the criticism you can! I'm still trying to improve as a writer after all, so any form of critic is valuable to me! Thank you so much for sticking with me, everyone, I'm really happy you gave this amateur story of mine a chance!

As much as I hate to say it, we're slowly but surely nearing the end of this emotional roller coaster ride as well. Only a few chapters remain, including the end and the epilog, and believe me when I say; I'm so sad to let my baby go!

I'll tell you more about the end when the time comes, but for now:

Stay safe, and as always:

Take care, you guys!


	20. Chapter 20 Parting gift

Chapter 20: Parting gift

Heeeeyyyy, how's it going, everybody?

Welcome back to chapter 20 of 'Truth'!

Are you guys ready for what's coming? I really hope you are, and I'm praying you won't want to kill me after this!

First, please let me tell you what amazing people you guys are, every single one of you! The last reviews were so adorable, so heartwarming, I was beyond happy to reply to each one! It really is an honor to write for such awesome people , and I can't wait to hear from you again! It's crazy how many new people I got to meet through this story, how many people I have the honor of referring to as my friends! Thank you so very much for that, you guys, I mean it!

As always, a huge thank you to my amazing friend, lamperouge rolo for helping me with all my mistakes and such! You're the best, my girl! I love you so much! And I'm really sorry for sending you these long, long chapters each time! Thank you for even putting up with me, my friend! I'm grateful to have you!

Now, without further ado, let's jump straight into the chapter, shall we?

Please tell me what you think again, guys! I can't wait to hear from you!

Now then,

Stay safe, and take care, everyone!

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtain gaps, harshly waking the young chef up earlier than he would have liked. But today he's on a mission. And as the mysterious situation about Nakamura-senpai's minion stands, Soma was left with no choice but to force his body to sit up, grumbling through the multiple attempts.

Erina had been right.

To be at his best today, he needed the most amount of sleep he could get. Otherwise, no one would so much as even spare him a single glance.

He needs to be sharp, attentive, and above all, persistent to gain the information he's searching for. Sleep deprivation sure won't make matters easier, but perhaps drinking a good herbal tea would be all it takes to help him sharpen his senses enough to get through the day.

Usually, that was what did the trick back at the dorm. And yet, somehow Soma doubted a single cup of tea would be enough to get the gears in his head turning this time. He was way too tired.

Nevertheless, the redhead simply refused to lose his determination now that they were one-step closer to actually finding the mystery guy. People are waiting for his report, and as much as he'd love to stay here and keep an eye on the blonde heiress next to him, he has to get out of bed eventually- before she wakes up and makes it even harder for him to leave.

Stretching his sore limbs, he isn't the least bit surprised to find the sleeping beauty resting right where he had last seen her the second he turned on his other side- facing him with one arm thrown carelessly over his torso and a small puddle of drool formed underneath her on the pillow.

She looked so tranquil, so peaceful. Unable to help it, he took a moment to imprint that image on his mind. Gazing at her sleeping form really calmed him down in many ways, aside from drastically increasing his heartrate, of course. His lips pulled into a smirk as he mischievously gazed at her parted lips, which were practically screaming to be freed from the saliva surrounding them.

Not the most elegant sight, but he didn't care about things like that anyway.

"See? You do drool all over the place. This screams for another pic, but luckily for ya, I don't have time for that right now."

Slowly, so as to not disturb her deep slumber, he brushed a few blonde strands out of her face before kissing her temple gently, feeling the traces of an urge that had been steadily growing inside him for a while now.

No matter what happens, he refuses to lose this girl.

Dealing with Kenji Toru is his top priority for the time being, but as soon as that's done, he would take Erina straight home to her family- to where she belonged. He knew that's what she wanted, knew that her regrets and pride are constantly in the way, but, if possible… he'd like to show her that there is nothing to worry about- that she didn't need all this guilt anymore.

It was probably what had kept her up all night long, and what would continue to keep her up until she finally made her decision on how to proceed. He luckily caught her standing near the balcony door this time, pulling her back beside him and telling her that she was overthinking things again.

But who could tell for how long this will last?

He truly hates to leave her like this…

"I'll make it up to ya, I promise."

With that, he retracted his hand that had somehow found its way to her waist, laid her own arm gently beside her body, and stood up as quietly as he could, grabbing a new pair of jeans and a button up shirt before he exited the room completely.

Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, the young chef made his way to the kitchen next in hopes of being able to clear his head a little more if he made himself that long awaited herbal tea. He could really use its magic right about now.

Though perhaps, preparing a quick breakfast wouldn't hurt either…

Cooking was what always helped him get his mind off things after all, his true way to find inner peace. And hopefully, he could avoid including eggs to his dish this time.

He hadn't slept for the majority of the night, but lack of sleep has never stopped him from whipping out his best dishes in all those years of all-nighters where he constantly strived to perfect his craft. It was one constant he would never cease to be proud of, and knowing this fact gave him a sense of relief in knowing something certain, a feeling he had been looking for ever since he woke up roughly half an hour ago.

So with a lighthearted grin and his nerves somewhat calmed, he pulled up the long sleeves of his blue shirt before gathering all the ingredients he would need. There was one specific dish that came to mind as his thoughts once again drifted off to the blonde heiress still lying in bed. He wants to prepare something that's bound to make her roll her eyes yet at the same time force a soft smile to sneak into her features. An unforgettable smile that he is always in the lookout for.

"A fancy blackberry-mint scone, coming right up! I got this!"

'And this time, I'm sure I can get ya to tell me it's awesome, even if I have to wait until tonight to actually hear it!'

…

The redhead's heart felt uneasily heavy again- uneasy, as his feet carried him along the same path he and Erina had taken yesterday, past the bus stop, the flower shop, and those smaller stores selling all kinds of souvenirs off to tourists.

None of it truly caught his attention now that he was alone, not even the fact that he saw no Masamune standing behind the cash register today- nobody is, actually…

The boy brushed it off, thinking that, perhaps, they were always closed on Saturdays, or had another urgent business to take care of this morning. Whatever the case is, he already found himself moving forward again, not the least bit concerned about other people's affairs.

His goal is to arrive at the first Kamakura classic restaurant he'd marked on his phone before the breakfast rush began. In this time span, Soma hopes that it's less likely for the working staff to turn down his inquiries.

He'd like to keep the conversation short anyway. Just ask a few questions, state their purpose if needed, then head on to the next spot. There was a lot of ground to cover, and he intends to make the most of the little time he had.

It was a good thing his father gave him a starting point for his search, a list of some of the finest eateries in town, and sent him their respective locations right after that oddly serious phone call had ended. Otherwise, he might have needed to cancel tonight's festival visit, which he was well aware Erina wanted to see more than anything else as of late.

Finding the first place was quite easy, considering how detailed the description turned out to be. But as per usual, his old man did a haphazard job regarding the remaining addresses, telling him to simply ask around and let luck do the rest. Soma could have sworn that there is a circus-clown-like grin behind the late-night message he sent.

'What kinda attitude is that anyway? This is serious! At least act like you give a damn, Dad! Honestly!'

With his own thoughts keeping him occupied, the young chef was quite surprised when he suddenly found himself standing in front of the very restaurant he had wanted to get to first. With the luxurious entrance practically looming, it instantly forced him to stop as he was about to pass right by it.

Whether it was just a short walk, or he had actually managed to lose track of time while hurling one curse after another at his father, he didn't know. But regardless, he still seemed to have made it here precisely when he intended, no guests being anywhere in sight as of yet.

"This is it, huh? And there's actually a former graduate of Totsuki in there. Amazing…"

Not wanting to dawdle any longer, the red-haired student quickly dug through the pockets of his jeans and pulled out the small envelope with a particular seal that he had kept safe for this very occasion.

'Well, here we go. Let's hope this thing can actually help, Gramps…'

He took a deep breath as his hand pushed the heavy door open, greeted by the smell of various spices and herbs the second he entered.

Naturally, he had expected to come face-to-face with a goldmine of a restaurant, but this… the dark oak floor, that huge chandelier hanging from the mirrored sealing, the black piano standing in the back… he had no idea an establishment like this was one of Totsuki's business partners as well, let alone allowed former alumni to build their own career here. It was impressive, to say the least.

"Excuse me, young man, but we're not open yet. I would appreciate it if you were to come back at a later time."

"Wha…?"

Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Soma whirled around as fast as he could, only to find himself staring at a full bearded man with piercing green eyes, probably around his forties. However, what truly caught the redhead's gaze was not the intensity in his emerald orbs, but the fact that this man seemed to have only one arm, yet carried multiple plates like it was no hindrance to him at all.

He wasn't smiling either. In fact, as soon as he noticed where the young chef was fixated, his brows furrowed noticeably, a hardness that hadn't been there before crossing his features in a matter of milliseconds.

"That's quite a rude way to gawk at your elders, boy. First time seeing a handicap like this? Your parents must not have taught you much about the world if a man with one arm traumatizes you like that. Now, allow me to say it again; we're not open yet, so could you leave already?"

"Oh, eh, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to. It's just… are ya… the owner of this restaurant? Totsuki alumni, Ogawa Daizo?"

He couldn't exactly remember all the details, but for some reason, he felt as if he had seen this man's face before- somewhere in an article he read during the autumn elections… There had been so many pictures of talented first seats hanging in that massive hall, and Soma being who he was, wanted to know as much about them as possible.

What he could recall, was that one of those great chefs managed to make a name for himself by winning every single Shokugeki he participated in, including the legendary BLUE tournament with merely a single, unimpressive kitchen knife, and despite missing an important part of his body.

To most students of the ninety-second generation, his cooking skills were superb, outstanding, and simply unmatchable- close to the Ashura's abilities even, as some had pointed out.

"If not, never mind. I was only wondering, 'cause I might've seen some stuff 'bout ya back at the dorm, and it-"

"Wait, kid, slow down. You… know me? A small fry like you actually knows me?"

He just stared at the older man, confused.

It was just as he had feared. The tea hadn't been all that effective after all. His brain simply wasn't awake enough to catch on yet. That needed to change, or he would be sent on his way empty handed.

"…So… does that mean you're him, or not?"

"Would I ask you such a question if I wasn't?! How stupid are you, kid?! Coming here so early in the morning and disturbing our peaceful routine like that! Honestly!"

"Jeez, stop shouting, will ya? I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, don't! I'm not in the mood to deal with fans at the crack of dawn, you understand?! Now, state your business or leave! We're about to finish the last of our chores before we open for the day, and from what I can tell, it doesn't seem like you have the money to buy anything to eat here anyway!"

"Nah, that's not why I'm here. I was sent by Nakiri Senzaemon- ya know, the old guy from Totsuki academy? Long beard. Huge biceps. He wanted me to ask ya something, and-"

"Totsuki… _the_ Totsuki? You mean to tell me you're actually a student at that school?! Seriously?! You don't exactly look all that impressive to me! How did you manage to get in?"

"Through my cooking, of course! Well actually, I think it was more like they-"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care anymore."

His scarred brow began to twitch as the young chef crossed his arms in hopes of it being enough to calm his nerves a little.

In addition to the insults, if this man kept interrupting him, he's sure to lose his temper soon.

Was this really the legendary Ogawa Daizo he read so much about? Soma didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he reminded him a lot of Shinomiya-senpai, though a lot less… arrogant, and more offensive.

The man might be a legend in the kitchen, but out here…

"I must say, I'm quite disappointed. Back when I was there, brats like you were eaten alive! Did the old man turn soft on his students now or something?!"

"Hey, what's that s'posed to mean?! I'm no easy target, ya know! And like I said, ya don't have to yell at me all the time. I thought this was a high-class restaurant or whatever. Don't you guys have, like, a special arrangement for how to talk when you're with customers? You get pissed way faster than I would've expected."

"I thought you weren't here to eat?!"

Now, he was certain the brown-haired man had lost the rest of self-restriction he possessed, the frown he sported deepening by the second as he curled his hand into a fist.

"Does that really matter right now? Maybe if you'd just let me explain properly, there wouldn't be a reason for ya to keep getting angry, don't cha think?"

"Why you little… What do you want from me? Were you kicked out and in need of a job now too? If so, let me tell you right away, little man, you're at the wrong place. We only hire professionals, not to mentions there's no free spot available anyway."

"Nope, it's nothing like that actually. I just- wait… 'too'?"

His eyes, previously filled with amusement and mischief, were now wide open, a chilliness that he wasn't expecting at all crawling under his shirt the longer he tried to process his elder's words.

"W-what d'ya mean? Did ya turn down another applicant recently or something?"

"Sure did. But… what does that have to do with you? He a relative of yours or something?"

Without hesitation, the redhead held the envelope right in front of the other man's face as he gestured for him to open it with one simple nod, goofy smile now replaced by the serious gleam in his golden orbs.

Could it be…?

Had he hit the jackpot already?

If so… He couldn't believe it.

Finally, it seemed luck was on his side, and as long as he played his cards right, he was bound to get somewhere with this grumpy looking chef before him.

So he kept waiting. Patiently. Calmly, while Ogawa Daizo placed all the plates on a nearby table before he opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside in haste.

And as the restaurant owner skimmed through both pages, the memory of how Erina's grandfather instructed him to show that particular letter to everyone he planned on involving in this particular investigation crossed the redhead's mind, the conversation about the old man hoping it would increase the probability of them cooperating and sharing more information in this difficult time. He remembered the way his voice had lowered dangerously the second he laid the two pieces of paper on the table and pushed them towards him while explaining what he needed to.

It certainly had been one of those few critic moments where Soma couldn't afford to let his silliness take over, for he'd never seen a look like that on Nakiri Senzaemon's face before- so ice cold. So bitter.

And now was as good a time as any to see if the bonds he had formed over all those years truly meant anything or not.

"I see… the old man's granddaughter, huh? I know her too, well not personally, but still… I'm a client of the famous God Tongue. Most of my newest dishes are being taste tested by her. And although we have never met, I admit, this certainly is shocking to hear."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it… Anyway, I don't intend to take much more of your time, Ogawa-senpai, so I'll cut right to the chase. If ya can give me any information on who that last applicant of yours was, the date he came here, and preferably even a picture if ya got one, that'd be more than enough. All Gramps wants is to make sure no one lays a hand on his family, and he needs every bit of help he can get to do it."

"Hmm… that's understandable, I suppose. He always is soft-hearted when it comes to his children and all…"

"Anyone who has been a student under Gramps knows how important it is for him to protect their family's legacy, the school, and the students. Now he needs your help to do all those."

"…Tell me; what's your name, kid?"

"Huh?"

Slightly taken aback, he rubbed his neck in a sheepish manner, suddenly very aware of how strongly he had reacted, and how fast his speech had been.

Ogawa probably wasn't even able to follow half of it.

"Yukihira Soma."

"Is that so? Well then, Yukihira Soma, why don't we take a seat over there for a second? I think I can spare some time to hear you out. But you have to keep your explanations short, alright? We don't have all day."

Sighing in relief, he followed the older man towards a beautifully decorated glass table far in the back before taking a seat on the other end of it, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Now, what's going on? First, let me tell you I can't afford to do Senzaemon-dono any favors that might spell bad news for my working staff, or this entire restaurant, got it? I have a reputation to uphold."

"What? It's not- listen, I understand you don't wanna get your guys in trouble, Ogawa-senpai, I really do. But if you read the letter, you know very well how worried Gramps is. He'd never ask anyone for information if the situation isn't so serious. All those people who were kicked out after Central's disbanding have long since found new places to work at, except for one. Why do ya think this guy didn't look for another job as quickly as the others have, why would he apply here, even though there are much more options to choose from in Tokyo? I'll tell ya, it's all because Nakiri Erina is currently staying in this very town, and unless you let me know whether or not the person who came to your restaurant is the same one I'm after, she'll continue to be in danger. I want- I need to prevent her getting hurt in any way I can."

"…And where is the young lady right now? Shouldn't she be taking care of this herself instead of sending a classmate? Sounds like a move only a scaredy-cat would make, if you ask me. I don't know her, but now I'm starting to believe that maybe I'm better off not meeting this girl at all…"

At that, the redhead simply closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out so as to not lose his temper at a critical moment like this. A few seconds quickly turned into a whole minute before he finally managed to regain his composure- at least what's left of it.

"I think you're asking the wrong question here, Senpai. Nakiri Erina's perfectly capable of fighting her own battles- more than you'd ever know. Believe it or not, she's not the type of person to simply sit back and let others handle stuff for her, never had been. But this time it's different. I'm not just gonna watch her deal with a freaking psychopath alone- I'm here to help, and I feel like I'mma get the answer I was looking for pretty soon- right here, at your place."

"Is that so…?"

"Yepp. I've got a good feeling about this actually."

He summoned the cheeriness from every fiber of his being to send the Totsuki alumnus a smile that would conceal the rage storming in his heart.

This conversation isn't about Erina, and he wouldn't allow for it to shift back to her again.

"Well then, what exactly do you intend to do with the name I give you, boy? Have you gathered enough evidence to go straight to the police, or other authorities even? And what happens after you do?"

Ogawa's low voice was now filled with venom, a stark contrast to how he had sounded just moments ago, and a clear indicator to the boy sitting across from him that this discussion was not going to end as smoothly as he'd hoped it would.

"Listen, kid, I get that you want to help, and I respect that kind of dedication too. It's rare to see friends sticking up for each other these days. But regardless, I don't want to risk my good image to be ruined by a public questioning when the time comes, if you know what I'm saying. This establishment has been built through hard work and a lot of perseverance- we shed tears of blood to get where we are now. I didn't hire that man, hell, I don't even know whether it is the one you're looking for or not, but if word gets out that my restaurant is involved in such a scandal, it'll be the end for us. The Nakiri name is highly praised throughout the entire country. For them to have a lunatic breathing down their necks… I can't risk getting involved, now that I have my own business. I'm sorry, boy. As much as I'd like to lend the old man a hand and give you what you want… I'm not gonna. It's too risky for me."

Their eyes met, a fierce clash between amber and emerald as one deepened his scowl while the other just stared back mainly out of spite.

This was… quite hard to process, though.

He hadn't expected to be turned down so… quickly, let alone by someone who graduated from that very same academy he was now in.

His father told him that this was the type of answer he should be anticipating from most restaurant owners today- that they'd probably refuse to hand over any information because of that very reason. 'Public questioning by the police', as Ogawa-senpai called it, would definitely reduce an eatery's customer count, never mind the reputation that was bound to sink drastically due to rising distrust and suspicion.

But even so… They were talking about the safety of Nakiri Erina here. His feelings aside, she's just a young girl. A student. A person.

Was this man really willing to ignore what's happening around him just to save face?

"Ya know… despite forgetting most of what it was I saw about ya last year, I still remember the sensation I had while reading every single page of that magazine. I felt… kinda inspired, excited even. I remember wanting to meet ya so badly that I kept trying out one dish after another one night before an important match during the autumn elections just to get better myself. Back then, I wanted to have a cook off with ya more than anything, and honestly, I still did when I recognized ya just now. But, well… that was until you showed me what kind of person I'd really been admiring the entire time- what a waste that was. Now, I'm just… disappointed, I guess."

A slight jolt, barely visible to one watching from a distance, but all the more evident to Soma's sharp eyes, rocked the bearded man's body for a split second.

So he had a sense of shame after all…

"Ya said ya haven't met her yet, that she was merely someone taste testing your newest dishes, right? Maybe you've got a point. She has a lotta clients as far as I know, and she's gonna grow even more as a chef too. As much as I hate to admit this, but it's not gonna be easy to surpass her."

One day… one day he would for sure, though. There was no getting around that. After all, a goal is a goal.

"But above all, she's just a high school student- someone who could even pass as your own child! There's a psycho after her, thinking she was the only reason he lost his job, and I don't have a freaking clue what he looks like because a certain coward won't share what he knows. I'm not gonna beg ya to get involved, so don't worry about your guilty conscience kicking your butt. I thought I'd just fill ya in on what's really going on here. It's your choice."

With his head lowered, citrine orbs overshadowed by longer strands of hair, and his shoulders tensing up all over again, the redhead rose to his feet in one swift movement, surprising the older man with its abruptness.

"Still, it was nice to meet cha, Ogawa-senpai. Sorry for bothering ya with this. Guess ya can open up shop now, huh. Later."

He didn't spare him another glance as he turned around and marched back towards the front entrance, his disappointment clearly evident on his face.

It seemed this task wasn't going to be so easy after all.

"Wait! I… I get it. I'll… give you the name. Though you really didn't have to use that old 'your own child' crap to lure me in, you know. That was cheap."

Whirling around a second time, Soma stared at him with widened eyes as he stood up from his seat and walked right up to him in a steady pace, exhaling a deep breath of frustration as he did so.

"You may not know this, but as a matter of fact, I do have a daughter your age. Well, a few years older actually. She'll start going to college soon, and as her father, all I want is for her to enjoy the whole experience without anything else bothering her. I understand the old man's concern very well, so… All future ambitions regarding this restaurant aside, you should at least get the chance to protect your friend, boy. I'll do what I can to help. Forgive me for being such a dumbass before. It wasn't my intention to badmouth her like that."

Now standing before him, Ogawa-senpai placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, pressing it down hard enough to make sure he understood the earnestness behind his words.

And he did. Not for the first time this past month, Soma was completely speechless, his mind blanked out, and his lips parted to a great degree as he continued to blink rapidly while trying to piece everything together his elder had just said.

"S-sure… Thanks?"

"Ehm, Chef Ogawa? We're done preparing all the ingredients for today. Should we step out and invite the first guests in now?"

Behind them, a young woman, dressed in a black and white waiter uniform, emerged from what Soma suspected to be the kitchen located in the far back of the massive hall. Her long, back hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and, for some reason, her blue eyes immediately fixated on him alone.

Other than feeling slightly uncomfortable, he didn't say anything though, merely taking in her surprised features as they both awaited the head-chef's answer.

"Hold on a little longer, Minori. There's something I need you to do for me first. Get to my office upstairs and bring me that application file from our latest candidate, would you? The restaurant will have to open a bit later today."

"What? B-but, Chef, is that really-"

"Just do it, okay? I'll explain things later to everyone."

"Y-yes, right away, Sir."

And just as abruptly as she had showed up, the black-haired waitress disappeared behind yet another door that was right next to the one she first came through. It was too fast for Soma's gaze to follow, but nevertheless, he still managed to catch a small glimpse of anxiety in her blue eyes, a strange, uneasy look that didn't exactly make any sense to him.

She didn't know the purpose of her errand, so why was she this apprehensive already?

"Well, I'm afraid I also have to tell you that, unfortunately, we didn't receive an application with a photo in it. That said, I believe everything else that's written in there might still be of use to you."

"Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it. So, eh… what's the guy's name anyway? If it's not the same one I need, ya don't have to go through the trouble of showing me in the first place, ya know. I'd say neither of us have the time for that."

"Hmph, show some respect, punk. I'm doing you a favor here!"

Raising his voice once again, he swiftly let go of the boy's shoulder- only to get a hold of his head next as he pressed it down in the same forceful manner his own father always did. And even though Ogawa-senpai's touch had a certain playfulness to it, the fact that he was a tick more aggressive than Soma's old man made the feeling of nostalgia die down a lot faster in this case. Either way, he didn't like it at all, trying to hold his annoyance in for as long as he thought manageable while he wiggled from left to right in order to get away.

"Well, in any case… The name's Kenji Toru. He came to apply for a chef's position three days ago, and other than a few quirks here and there, he didn't seem all that suspicious to me. Weird maybe, but not necessarily suspicious."

"…That so?"

So it really was him… He should have known.

This was perfect.

"Don't get me wrong, kid; I've heard all about what happened with that organization called Central, about the team battle that took place in Hokkaido, and about Nakiri Erina becoming the successor of Senzaemon-dono right after that. But still, I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about hiring a skillful cook who'd served under Nakamura Azami at some point before. No matter how you look at it, that man had quite the influence in the culinary world himself. So much so that I was seriously tempted to brush his stupidity aside and take one of his former employees in. But I didn't need one, and that was the only reason I let him go. I'm sorry…"

"…Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Ya didn't know what he was up to after being been kicked out. It's fine."

"So I take it this is the man you want then?"

"Yeah… that's him alright."

Without him being able to prevent it, a dark shadow was cast over the redhead's features as he crossed his arms once more and fixated his gaze back to the closed door, waiting patiently for the young woman to return.

A few minutes passed by without them saying another word, both too invested in their own thoughts to start another conversation. And although the red-haired student still had some urgent questions, he would hold them off until he got a closer look at those files, or until Ogawa Daizo decides to talk on his own again.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long as the woman, Minori, emerged into the dining hall once again with a few loose pieces of paper tucked away safely in her left arm.

She handed them over to her employer as soon as she came to a halt in front of them, not saying another word, even though her eyes clearly displayed the reluctance that was missing in her swift movements.

Why she threw that sort of look towards the redhead himself, he had no idea though…

"Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have another minute alone with our guest here. You may go back to the kitchen and tell the others that we'll be ready to open the restaurant shortly."

"Y-yes, Sir."

One last time, their gazes met- clashed together as the waitress's worries seemed to threaten Soma's resolve in the worst way possible. He didn't understand, but questioning it now was only going to be another major waste of precious time, and he couldn't afford that anymore- not when there was someone waiting for him back home.

And so he watched her leave the hall a second time with a single nod of appreciation before tilting his head towards the bearded man next to him.

This was it…

He was finally closer to get rid of that insane bastard…

"Now then. Wanna take a peek, boy? The quicker we get this over with, the more time I have left to explain the situation to my staff. And half an hour delay already put a damper in my record, so let's get this over with."

"Fine by me. Thanks, Ogawa-senpai… I mean it."

With a quick nod of acknowledgement, he laid the documents out on a nearby table, stepping aside in order to gesture for the young chef to take a seat. And although highly tempted to accept the wordless offer, he felt way too nervous to sit back down, his limbs simply refusing to let him rest for even a second.

Thus, the redhead merely placed both hands on the elegantly decorated table in front of him before bending down a little to make sure he didn't miss anything specific that was written on any of those papers. He'd go through each one as thoroughly as possible, even if it would take him longer than first anticipated.

But as fate would have it, nothing seemed out of the ordinary here.

The reason for applying was just like any other- faking interest and devotion above a heavily emphasized description of the former workplace is exactly what every employer wants to hear. Ogawa-senpai couldn't be blamed one bit for not having noticed anything strange about this man. But still… there had to be something he could use as evidence- something to make it easier to trace him down.

'No medical treatment mentioned this time either. How did Pops find out about that anyway?'

"Hey, Ogawa-senpai? Why didn't cha question the missing address and contact info in here? How where ya gonna get in touch with him if ya didn't have those?"

"Ah, he gave us a simple explanation for that actually. He said his family didn't possess a phone or anything alike, but he would make sure to stop by first thing in the morning if I were to hire him. And, well, since he seemed so uncomfortable about his financial issues, I found it hard to ask him about his home address as well."

"Seriously? Didn't ya find that… strange? I mean, he'd been working for Central, right? There's no way he doesn't have a phone."

"You have to understand one important thing about me, boy. As long as my people show up on time every day and complete their tasks flawlessly, that's all that matters to me. I don't care much about what my employees do outside of work, as long as it doesn't get this restaurant in trouble. It's the one thing I took with me when graduating the academy- anyone has a shot at winning, and thus deserves a chance. I'm sure you've heard of it already, seeing as you got in with your pathetic appearance and all."

Gripping the ends of the glass table even tighter, he grits his teeth subconsciously.

There had to be more- he needed a lot more than just a useless application form.

"Yeah… don't worry, I'm not holding anything against ya. Damn…"

"I take it to mean you haven't found what you were looking for after all?"

"Not really… I was hoping to get at least an address or a number outta this, but…"

"Well, maybe there is one thing that might help you, kid. I didn't find out much about this fellow, but… he said his family lives here somewhere in Kamakura. I only got the name of the district out of him though…"

…

A light breeze greeted him the second he set foot into the busy shopping district with one hand providing a small shadow for his eyes to make out the road ahead of him. The sun was shining brighter than before, the days got warmer with each passing week. And despite him liking the summer season a lot, the young student had to accept that at some moments, the heat was hardly bearable, even for him.

Perhaps it was partly due to his grown out hair that he began to sweat around the neck so much, seeing as the rest of his body appeared to be just fine.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to get it cut…"

Suddenly, the ringing sound of his phone pulled him out of his daze with one single jolt, scared him even as he abruptly stopped right next to a pharmacy in order to pull it out of his pocket.

Fully expecting it to be Erina, he instantly picked up before so much as even bothering to look at the screen- he had to give her credit for holding on this long after all.

"Yo, what's up? You liked the blackberry-mint scone I made ya?"

"Blackberry-what? Yukihira, it's me."

His eyes widened with each word that was spoken, his throat unbelievably dry.

Out of all people to get a call from…

"Hayama?! Whoa… Are ya okay, man? Does it hurt somewhere? Did ya hit your head?!"

"What?! Why would I hit my head?"

"Well, you're usually not the one to start random conversations, so…"

"Oh, be quiet. They asked me to do it, so I did. Don't get excited just yet. I'm not calling for fun."

"Wait… 'they' who?"

"Your dorm mates, obviously. They're all back from vacation and are now worried sick about you, since it seems like you haven't come back in quite a while. Where are you?"

"Ah, that…"

Of course.

He was bound to get a call from someone eventually. Whether it'd be Tadokoro, Isshiki-senpai, Takumi, or anyone else, it didn't matter at this point. Everyone had already been worried about him when they all left for their homes, so he couldn't really blame them for wanting to know what was going on with him- why he wasn't there, even though he had said right from the start that his business at the diner wouldn't take that long.

'So they're back home already, huh?'

"Hello? Yukihira? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Listen, it's all good. Tell the others I'll be back soon, 'kay? I've just got some stuff to take care of, nothing serious."

There was no point in telling them about the ordeal he was now part of. It would only add to their distress, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"That's really great and all, but where are you exactly? Don't tell me you got yourself into another situation while no one was around?"

"What?! 'Course not! Why would ya think that anyway?"

"To make it short… it wouldn't be the first time you pulled some crazy stunt on your own."

"I did? Huh…"

"Stop joking around, Yukihira… Are you in trouble? Is that why you haven't shown your face around here?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I just-"

"You're a terrible liar, man. I've had enough of this nonsense. Here, you handle this."

He heard mumbling from the other side, the sound of something shifting before yet another voice greeted him in the most cheerful manner possible.

"Isshiki-senpai?! What the hell are-"

"Now, now, Soma-kun. Is that the proper response to give to your one and only upperclassman who has been overly concerned for you? Honestly, I'm insulted."

"Wha… I wasn't trying to-"

"No matter. That can be solved at a later date, don't you agree, my young friend? How are you? From the sound of it, I would say you're doing quite well."

Was it just him or did everyone do that on purpose today? Being interrupted mid-sentence surely had its limits, and he feared that he had reached his quite a while ago, back at a certain restaurant in fact.

"Could ya listen to me for a sec?! Yes, I'm fine! I'm in Kamakura right now to-"

"Kamakura?!"

Now it wasn't just the brunette screaming into the phone, but rather every single resident of the Polar Star dormitory. They must have heard him through the loudspeaker, and from what he could tell, no one seemed exactly thrilled to receive such a reply, thinking that he might be involved in a plot much bigger than he was willing to admit again.

They weren't exactly wrong, but…

"S-Soma-kun, w-what are you doing there? Has it something to do with Nakiri-san's disappearance? A-are you… are you guys together?"

Tadokoro… For some reason, she sounded so different now, so… disappointed.

"…Yeah. She's here. But I think it'd be better if she told you guys what happened herself. It's not my place to spill the beans, ya know?"

"So… let me get this straight. Something happened that caused you and Erina-cchi to go all the way to Kamakura, alone, and you can't even tell us about it?"

"That's… more or less it. Except, we didn't come here together. I had no clue where she was at first too, but I- well, ehm… Look, it's all good, okay? We'll be back before ya know it."

"Do you seriously expect us to be satisfied with such a lame answer?! C'mon, man!"

"Well, kinda… Oh, by the way; if you guys hear any rumors going around 'bout her leaving the academy for good, just ignore 'em, alright? I'm bringing her back with me before summer break's over."

"Rumors…? Now that you mention it, I did hear some… They say Nakiri-san was too stressed out over her new headmaster duties and that she ran away as a result of non-stop pressure, or something along those lines."

"Seriously? You should have told us sooner, Ryoko! I didn't hear anything!"

Gritting his teeth in irritation, the young chef squeezed the device in his hand all the harder as he listened to his friends' arguing on the other end of the line.

So even though they weren't back for long, word had already reached the Polar Star dormitory… that wasn't good at all.

"That aside, I also heard something 'bout Senzaemon-dono getting sick or whatever. They say it's the only explanation for his constant absence lately. No one has seen him for almost a month."

"Say what?"

Gramps… sick?

He hadn't talked to him for a while now, but was that really reason enough to trust a rumor like that?

"Is that true, Ibusaki-kun?"

"I don't know if it's true or not, but it sure raises a lot of suspicion amongst the students if our new headmistress and the old one are out of sight for so long. All kinds of gossip can go around."

"We have to do something about that! Erina-cchi went through so much as it is, she doesn't deserve this! It's not fair!"

'Ya have no idea…'

"Alright, guys, we all know it's a joke, right? Even though Erina can fix this once she's back, I leave the bigger part to you. Try to get rid of that gossip if ya can, 'kay?"

"Yes, o-of course. B-but, Soma-kun… w-why did she leave in the first place? Did-did something happen?"

"…Like I said. Ya can ask her about it later. I'm bringing her back soon enough. Don't worry, Tadokoro, she's fine…"

"Yukihira, are you… I might be wrong here, but you kinda sound like you're…"

"In love! Could it be?! My ears are not deceiving me, are they?! Oh, what a glorious chapter in your youth! I'm so proud of you, my boy! Good job!"

"No way!"

"What?! Are you kidding?! How come Takumi-cchi and Isshiki-senpai know about it, but the rest of us don't?! Explain yourself Yukihira Soma! I demand answers!"

By now, a far too uncomfortable blush was starting to spread on the redhead's face, leaving him unable to give a proper response to either of those statements. Never in his life did he think he would ever feel that way around his friends- embarrassed, speechless, downright shocked to the core…

Was his care for the blonde heiress that obvious to them?

"Guys, simmer down, would ya? It's-"

"Oh? Congratulations, Yukihira. This really is a surprise. I hadn't seen that one coming, especially since the two of you always seemed to be fighting over the smallest things all the time."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't tell me you two are a couple now! How did that even happen?!"

"Shut up, bro, he's trying to tell us!"

"Both of you; quiet!"

For someone who was usually so calm and collected, Sakaki sure could be pretty loud from time to time. It never failed to amaze him how fast that girl was able to change her demeanor from silent to intimidating in only a second.

"Well, that's actually-"

"Hold on a sec, guys! Was that why Kurokiba-kun tried to contact us last night?!"

"The bets!"

"Oh no…"

And with that, all hell broke loose on the other end of the line, his friends screaming directly into his ear in the most dramatic manner he had ever witnessed. It was as if their lives had just ended, and for some reason, he felt rather refreshed by the amount of energy that radiated from each one of them- like he was actually there joking around with everyone.

Despite his annoyance about being interrupted yet again, the boy snickered to himself at the sound of Aoki and Sato fighting in the background while the others just kept throwing a tantrum over whatever it was that gave them such a shock. By no means did he understand their sudden distress, but it was still hilarious to be a spectator nonetheless.

"Yukihira, what have you done to us, you bastard! Now half of my savings are going to that demon because you couldn't wait for another month! How heartless are you?!"

"Unbelievable… How did she know it would happen so soon?! This is bullshit!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, people! What's going on?"

The second he asked, the young chef immediately regretted his question as the new wave of screaming forced him to hold the phone far away from his ear. He still found it amusing that the entire group was in perfect sink when it came to scolding him, but this seemed a bit… excessive.

"It's all your fault!"

"Care to tell me what exactly I did?"

"Give me that for a moment, would you, Aldini? Hey, Yukihira! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. You got an answer for me, Hayama? What's up with everyone?"

"Well, I really hate to be telling you this, but… for a while now, a few of those guys started some kind of betting pool behind your back where each one chose a specific time for you and Nakiri to become a couple, and… from the state of things, it looks like they just lost a bunch of money today, …me included."

"Hold on… Say what?!"

For a split second, he completely forgot where he was right now, raising his voice in pure amusement and shock alike as random people began to stare at him from all sides of the already crowded street.

"No way, man! Are ya kidding me?! Which one of ya started this?!"

"I'm pretty sure it won't surprise you, but… it was Nakiri Alice herself. Actually, she and Isshiki-san both. Although, it would be fair to say that the rest of us quickly went along with the idea and placed our bets around the same time they suggested it, so… Listen, I'm not gonna tell you I'm sorry, because I don't really think it's that big of a deal. However, if you still wanna hear an apology… talk to the rest. I'm going back to the lab now anyway. My part here is done."

"Yeah, sure, that's… wow… I hadn't seen that one coming… A betting pool, huh?"

He didn't know what else to say.

It sounded so bizarre, so… unbelievable that no matter how often he repeated those words in his mind, he still had trouble imagining his friends sitting on a large table and casually discussing his future with the new headmistress of their academy.

How was he supposed to react? Annoyed? Disappointed? Outraged?

Strangely, the only thing he felt at that moment was sheer entertainment, nothing more, nothing less. He was amused that, even before he knew it himself, other people were already figuring him out in their sleep. His hidden feelings, that strange way he was drawn to her every time they ran into each other, the sudden fondness he started developing for her after his declaration at the opening ceremony… everything was so clear to them, yet for him, it felt more like things were getting out of hand rather than being solved.

If anything, he was proud that his friends were more observant than he had ever been at this point.

"Alright, you can stop laughing now, Yukihira. That doesn't help the mood here one bit if you haven't noticed already."

"Yeah, yeah, got it! But you guys surely know that you would get an earful from Erina once we get back, right? And, I mean, she isn't exactly wrong either, ya know. It was pretty stupid."

"Hey, don't give us that! It's hard enough as it is now that we've lost our money! You don't have to rub it in!"

"Marui-kun's right, my young friend. I have to admit, this hurts me greatly. And after we have spent so many hours arguing about you two. Now, it was merely a waste of time. The least you could do is show us some sympathy."

"You're one of the people who started this whole mess in the first place, Isshiki-senpai! You have no right to talk like I made the mistake here!"

"You did!"

Stretching his arm out yet again, the young chef heard the entire group scream into the phone for the umpteenth time now as more and more people began to throw displeased looks at him from every direction.

This conversation didn't make sense anymore. And above all, he was at the wrong place to be lectured right now anyway.

"Eh, guys? I still got some stuff to take care of, so… I'll talk to y'all some other time, alright? Later!"

"Oh no, don't you dare hang up on us, Yukihira! I swear, I'll-"

Ignoring Takumi's outburst, he simply ended the call with a bright smile on his face.

He'd let Erina find out about the betting pool herself, seeing as her own cousin was the main perpetrator in this case. Plus, it would be more fun that way.

Ready to pick up the pace again, his squinted eyes suddenly spotted a familiar looking shop on the other side of the street, a small boutique that held far too sensual memories for him to even dare think about right now. And not for the first time today, his mind blanked out as he eagerly followed his gut to the next best pedestrian lane traffic in order to cross the abnormally busy street.

He hadn't realized he was so close to the clothing store he'd visited with Erina the other day, but this was actually the perfect opportunity to do something he wasn't able to before- something that had been on his mind ever since they bought their swim wear at that shop.

'Alright! First the shop, then I'll give Pops a quick call to fill him in on everything and ask about Gramps. And… I guess I should do something about my hair too while I'm at it. It's getting way too long.'

…

"Yo, Erina! How's it going?! Ya missed me?!"

Greeted with nothing but silence, he shook his head in amusement, thinking about how big this house was and how slim his chances of actually being heard. The first thing that came to mind was looking for the blonde heiress upstairs, since it was almost time for them to leave for the festival.

She was probably getting ready for that, despite the fact that her natural beauty didn't demand any special treatment. He knew it best after having seen her in literally every state possible, from her best to her worst, and he still found her as mesmerizing as he had on the day they first met.

Shoving the small box he'd purchased earlier into the back pocket of his jeans, he quickly made his way up to the second floor, wordlessly this time so as to give her a harmless scare. Pranking that girl was always what he loved doing the most after all.

She wasn't inside her mother's bedroom, nor did she use any of the other spare rooms to change her clothes in, like he had first believed.

After quite some time, and with nowhere else left to check, his feet carried him directly to the wooden bathroom door on the other end of the hallway in hopes of finding her here. There was always the chance that she'd gone downstairs, but…

"Hey, Erina? You in there?"

A few seconds passed with no one answering, which, for some reason began to worry him quite a bit. The thought of her actually stepping outside the house while he was gone caused his heart to beat anxiously in his chest without him being able to do anything about it.

He was nervous now, his fingers already running through his shortened red locks as an attempt to calm himself down.

She hadn't… run off again, had she?

Just as he was about to turn around and make a mad dash downstairs, the sound of light footsteps climbing the flight of steps suddenly echoed in his ears, allowing him a long sigh of relief the moment his eyes spotted a familiar figure coming right towards him with a confused, but still gentle smile on her face.

"You're back. And… you got a haircut?"

"Yeah… Think I needed one, so…"

His gaze lingered on her floaty, beautiful summer dress as she quickly closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck as soon as she was within reach.

"I see you're still in one piece."

"Told ya it'd be easy."

"You did…"

He didn't want to ask why she was shaking so much, why she was breathing so unevenly, or why she pressed herself against him with all her might, whereas usually she wasn't the one initiating such close contact between them. He simply refused to search for a reason.

Her fresh scent just washed all those bothersome questions away like they had never been there to begin with, and to his luck, it seemed as if she wasn't going to comment on his sudden state of distress either.

He knew she had noticed, but didn't want to hear how much of an effect she had on him when he had yet to get used to such a heavy wave of emotions himself.

For now, he merely settled on embracing her as tightly as he could without thinking of what would have happened if she had truly left once again, just as she seemed to have chosen to ignore her own troubles while burying her face in his shoulder.

"It suits you. The haircut."

"That's it? Gee, thanks."

"D-don't give me that! Be grateful I said this much!"

A lighthearted chuckle was the only response he could give her- a chuckle and an affectionate kiss on her crown.

She was already back to normal, it seemed.

"A-anyway, as much as I would love to hear all the details about your little adventure, the two of us have somewhere to be right now, and I'd hate to arrive late. S-so, go take a shower and change your clothes before our time runs out."

"Fine. Seems like ya already took yours anyway, right?"

"O-of course I did! What were you expec-"

Quicker than he thought himself capable, the young chef brushed her hair out of her neck and playfully sniffed every inch of soft skin he was able to reach before she could even begin to try escaping his strong grip. The ridiculous gesture left her laughing uncontrollably as she failed to wiggle out of his arms and attempted to keep his face away from her sensitive neck.

"Man, you smell so amazing!"

"S-stop that, you fool! We-we're going to be late!"

"C'mon, lemme get a good whiff of ya! Maybe I could come up with a new dish that smells just like that! It's addicting!"

"D-don't you dare make fun of me! Who do you think you are?! N-now let go of me already! I mean it!"

Through continuous laughing and pushing, she eventually managed to guide him into the still steamy bathroom, despite being held so tightly. He commended the effort, but aside from that, the redhead had no intention of letting her go so easily, his nose now moving from the crook of her neck to her collarbone as he hoped she was just as ticklish there as she had been on all those other spots.

If he couldn't ask, he would just have to make her forget. It was that simple.

"D-did you listen to a word I said?! We'll be late if you don't cut it out right now! N-now undress and get into the shower already before I do it for you! Don't tempt me, Yukihira Soma!"

At that, he sent her a quick look of pure delight, wondering if she even knew that her threats had no effect when she was constantly laughing so hysterically- never mind the fact that it sounded more like a tempting offer to him than an actual threat.

"You'd take my clothes off? Really? Ya wouldn't dare, princess!"

"Like hell I wouldn't! Let… let go, and I-I will show you!"

"Oh? Are we having trouble breathing now? C'mon, Erina! You're making this way too easy, ya know?"

"I-it's because you keep… keep tickling me! D-don't confuse one thing with another!"

"Okay then, show me!"

Suddenly, her already reddened cheeks turned into an even darker shade of crimson as he dropped his arms and took a step back, grinning from ear to ear at her flustered state.

He couldn't help it- her irritated glare, her desperate attempts to straighten out her dress, her trembling knees, everything about her just made him crack up right then and there, his arms holding his stomach for both support and emphasis.

Getting her all riled up like this always made his day better- whether she felt the same way or not was unnecessary to ask at this point. He knew she enjoyed the teasing just as much as she liked all those silly banters they constantly had.

"Your face! Seriously, it's priceless!"

"I-I told you to stop mocking me! And cease your stupid laughter this instant!"

As he ignored her demands, Soma didn't notice the blonde approaching him once again, this time with her bangs casting a dark shadow that allowed her features to look much more sinister than they should.

"Hmph, alright then. If that is how you prefer to do things, I won't back down either. Just remember, you asked for it."

And as she took a deep breath, her fingers made quick work of the first few buttons on his shirt, though stopped right away when suddenly there was no further sound coming from the boy in front of her.

He was too stunned to even chuckle, too entranced by the sight before him to try swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat just now, and if it weren't for the warm temperature inside this room, he could've sworn the sweat forming on his forehead was mainly due to the overflowing hormones in his body.

Their eyes met when she raised her head, a clash between two intensive colors that literally send one shiver after another down his spine.

By all means was the redhead aware that she could be easily triggered in doing something when provoked the right way, but he hadn't expected her to actually go through with undressing him when he was just joking around. And to do so without thinking of the consequences either…

Was he supposed to move now? Where would be the line this time? He wasn't sure he wanted to know…

"O-on second thought; do it yourself! I'm not a caretaker!"

"Huh?"

Before he could ask what she meant by that, the girl was already slamming the door behind her, leaving him confused and, as much as he hated to think about it, utterly disappointed. He didn't know what he had been hoping for, he made a promise not to take advantage of any arising opportunity after all. But still… a steadily growing part of him wished he could- wished he'd stop resisting the urge to touch her in more than just one way. It became harder to fight it off with each passing day, each passing minute even. She was driving him insane and she had no idea about it.

But regardless of that, he couldn't hold back the sheepish smile gracing his features as he stared at the closed door with his hand rubbing the back of his head in a somewhat disheartened manner.

He would never understand this girl. But then again, he had trouble understanding himself as of late too, so… maybe it was something normal for people in love?

He had no idea, and asking his father about it was most definitely out of the question, whether he wanted to or not. There was no way that old sack would let him live it down.

"Man, things just keep getting complicated, huh?"

…

He was so glad to have decided to come here, so happy he didn't need to run from one restaurant to another right now. The nostalgic feeling spreading inside Soma's chest as they walked past different types of stalls at the crowded marketplace just showed him as much too.

Bright lights were illuminating the streets, people in colorful attires came and went with happy smiles on their faces, and the heartwarming laughter of small children echoed in his ears from every direction. He was intrigued by all of it, especially the scent of freshly made takoyaki at every corner managed to twist his stomach with anticipation.

He had missed going to a festival this big, had missed playing games and winning prizes from literally every stall he could find that offered some. And now, it was even more exciting since there was another highly competitive person with him there, a girl he'd wished to beat for so long that it might have become an obsession at some point.

Strolling beside him in her floaty, blue summer dress, the beautiful heiress tried her best to take in as many of the attractions as she could without accidentally bumping into anyone. It was an adorable, yet at the same time quite hilarious sight to behold.

The way she turned her head from left to right every other second just to make sure she didn't miss anything really got him hyped too as the redhead himself secretly searched for the perfect game they both could participate in. The swimming contest may have been a no go, but here… he was truly in his element.

'She won't know what hit her!'

He couldn't hold back the low, sinister chuckle that escaped his lips the moment he spotted their first target- a shooting game, which was exactly what he needed right now.

"Hey, Scarface! What are you so chipper about? It really looks creepy, you know. If there's something ya like seeing, at least have the decency to be more discreet about it."

"Shut it, Flower head! I'm not staring at a person or whatever! You just be careful that cha don't trip over that long ass Yukata of yours! It would be a real shame if it got dirty, right?"

"Speak for yourself! Those shoelaces look like they're about to come untied any second now, so make sure you don't fall yourself."

"Why you-"

"And wearing a Yukata at a fine festival like this is pretty common around here. You should be ashamed of yourself for coming with ordinary clothes on."

"I didn't bring one with me, alright?! Damn, you're a pain! Hey, Erina! Why did we bring this guy again?!"

"Because he was the one who invited us. Now stop bickering. I'm trying to enjoy myself here!"

Sighing in frustration, he redirected his attention to the small stall offering fake rifles to shoot down any of those targets displayed in the far back. His citrines lingered on a black-haired boy who was currently trying to win a prize for the younger kid cheering gleefully beside him. They didn't seem older than eight or nine, reminding Soma of the time when he had attempted to beat his father in a shooting game, even though he was barely able to hold a large weapon like that in his tiny hands. It made him grin all the brighter.

However, his reminiscing didn't last long as Erina's surprised voice suddenly echoed in his ears, interrupting the memories playing in his head.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Ma'am. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no. It's alright. Don't worry, dear."

"I hope I haven't hurt you that much."

"No, you haven't at all. Please, don't trouble yourself. It happened quite often to me since I entered this festival. I don't mind."

"I'm… truly sorry about this, Ma'am."

"What a kind little girl you are! It really doesn't bother me at all. No need to apologize."

Unsure of what had happened, he whirled around with one brow raised in confusion and a curious glint in his eyes.

"Did you… just run into her or something?"

"Well, that was- I did… B-but it's not a laughing matter, so don't you dare start!"

"I wasn't gonna!"

"Huh, what d'ya know. Beauty's gonna hit the ground sooner than both of us at this rate!"

"I am not! It's just hard to remain focused on what's in front of me when there is so much to see, and- I told you not to start laughing, Yukihira Soma! Listen when someone's talking to you!"

Her irritation only made his fit worse as he continued to laugh at her louder than ever. It was unavoidable; he enjoyed himself way too much to stop.

Although, seeing her crossed arms and puffed up cheeks was apparently all it took to make him regain his composure, his hand now moving forward to hold on to hers and yank her towards him with one swift motion. And other than a small huff of annoyance, she didn't prevent him from intertwining their fingers and drag her the way he wanted to, which either meant she wasn't mad at all, or just too exhausted to show her usual spite. He was fine with whatever reasoning right now.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!"

"W-where exactly are we going now?"

"Oh, you'll see. C'mon, Flower head! Let's move!"

"Hey! I won't let a shorty like you order me around! I'm going to take a look at a stall that was peeking my interest for a while now, and-"

"Fine then. If you want it that way… Guess it's payback time!"

Before the young vendor could so much as even ask what kind of mischief the boy's up to now, he was grabbed by the collar of his Yukata and dragged behind a very satisfied looking redhead. The young chef mimicking the gesture he had used just yesterday.

"What the- let go! How are you even able to reach that high?!"

"Like I said; it's sweet revenge!"

"You brat! Let go!"

"Oh, shut up, would ya? Last I checked, ya weren't that much older than me!"

Very pleased with himself and the fact that the blonde heiress beside him was giggling oh so innocently every now and then, he eventually reached the stall he was looking for, silently enjoying the excited thumping in his chest.

He smiled at the little boys who were still sulking right next to the booth before releasing both Erina and Masamune from his hold.

"Excuse me, Sir? How much for a game?"

"Welcome, young fellow. You wanna try your luck at my shooting gallery, eh? That would be 2,560 yen for sixty-four shots. We have a total of seventy prizes to choose from, and, of course, you can claim whatever you shoot down. Any questions?"

"Nope, all clear!"

"H-hold on a second, Soma. What's going on? You actually want to play?"

He gently removed the hand that was resting on his shoulder and sent her a devilish smirk- one that instantly caused her to blush as she took a hesitant step back.

There was no need for him to tell her his intentions out loud, she should already know what he wanted. And the sudden fire burning in her eyes told him she did.

So with an icy smile of her own, the blonde marched forward once again, arms crossed over her chest, and brows furrowed challengingly.

It almost felt like the whole atmosphere around them had tensed up by now without either saying a single word.

"I see… Well, alright then. How do you want to do this?"

"We'll go at it the same way I have with my old man. Whoever shoots down the most amount of targets, wins. Deal?"

"Fine by me. Let's go."

Grinning like a madman, he slammed the money on the counter in exchange for the sixty-four cork bullets before tilting his head back towards her.

"Guess this means we'll each have only thirty-two shots, huh. Think you can handle that?"

"Watch me. This isn't my first festival visit, you know. Grandfather and I have played games like this a few times, so I think it's safe to say you should be the one sweating like crazy right now and not me."

"'Course Gramps taught ya that too… Well, whatever. Guess we'll just have to see 'bout who comes out on top, now won't we? Ladies first."

"My, how thoughtful."

Loading their rifles, both students positioned themselves in front of the empty gallery, leaving Masamune, as well as those little kids staring at them with confusion written all over their faces.

"Ehm, guys…?"

Fascination overcame the young chef when he watched her press the weapon against her right shoulder for more stability and aim in complete concentration, one finger already tapping the trigger as she chose her first target.

In a way, it was overwhelmingly alluring to witness her graceful, yet extremely dominating posture. And for the first time in his life, Soma felt like he would explode from the heat just by looking at a gorgeous girl with a gun in her hands. It was absurd and amusing at the same time.

"I take the bear on the far left."

"A good choice, my lady. That one has been quite popular lately! But it has yet to be shot down. For some reason, no one dares to hit it, so… Try your best."

"Hey, eh, Yukihira-kun? Can I ask you something? What's up with you guys all of a sudden? Weren't you, like, flirting just a few seconds ago?"

Startled by the light tap on his shoulder, the redhead merely shrugged in amusement, his gaze never straying away from the tantalizing sight before him.

"We were? Don't know what cha mean exactly."

"Come one. Are you serious? You two give off a totally different vibe than you did before. What happened? Did you pull a switch in your heads or something? I can barely recognize Erina-san right now."

"You can't, huh? Well, too bad for ya, pal. She's mine, so there's no need for ya to try figuring her out. It'll only give ya more of a headache, trust me."

No reply came, not a single sound was made. And with his attention drawn to where it was, he simply couldn't bring himself to care about Masamune's lack of sass as he silently nodded in agreement.

His ears registered the sound of the first bullet being fired, amber eyes followed the noise it made when the aimed target was thrown off the shelf and into the basket before a very stunned looking stall keeper handed it over to the grinning blonde.

She met his gaze right after handing him the rifle, smiled ambitiously up at him as if daring him to make yet another joke, and simply took a step back while gesturing for him to come forward in a mocking manner.

"Your turn."

"Thanks. And don't worry. I won't take as long as you have. After all, we wouldn't wanna stand here 'til morning, right?"

"Hmph. Just do me a favor and don't embarrass yourself."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Loading his gun in one swift movement, the redhead got into position just like she had before, and squeezed one eye shut for better aim.

"Okay, what's going on? This is nuts! You guys behave like completely different people!"

"We have always been this way, Masamune-san. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just think of it as a friendly competition. That's basically all this is."

"I-is it now…"

"Alright. I'll get that huge tiger over there."

Suddenly, there was a quite audible squeal coming from somewhere behind him. One of those little kids, no doubt.

Smiling to himself knowingly, he pulled the trigger and instantly shot the stuffed animal down without any delays, just as he had promised.

"Impressive, young man. This was one of the harder targets as well. You two seem quite talented for your age."

"Ya think so? Thanks!"

Laying down the rifle and taking his prize, he stepped away from the shooting gallery, right towards the small children who were now about to distance themselves from the stall with tears in their eyes.

"Hey, wait a sec, you two! I got something for ya!"

They did as told, hesitantly turning around only to find a smirking Soma crouched down before them with the stuffed tiger they seemed to have been aiming to get all this time in hand.

If Erina would count that as him missing a shot, he'd simply have to deal with it. This was far more important right now.

"C'mon, ya can have it. I'm not that into tigers, ya know."

"A-are you sure? Don't you wanna give it to that pretty lady over there?"

"It's fine. I'll win her something else instead. And besides, we're in the middle of a competition right now, so it doesn't matter what I do with the stuff I get, right? I'll give ya guys this one, and just replace it with another toy."

At that, the older one of the two took a step forward, smiling gratefully at him before he took the stuffed animal into his small arms and ran back to his friend, all the while avoiding eye contact with the red-haired student still crouching in front of him.

"Thank you so very much! We really appreciate it!"

"T-thank you, Mister!"

Grinning brightly and waving his hand in goodbye, he rose to his feet once again. And as he turned around to rejoin the others, Erina was already standing right behind him with her eyes squinted in affection and the kindest of smiles on her face.

Other than run a hand through his shortened hair, the boy couldn't offer her much of an explanation, despite feeling like she wouldn't want to hear one anyway. Her amethysts told him everything he needed to know, and that alone gave him enough reason to grin back at her with all his might as his arm landed on his side once again.

"Want to continue? From where I stand, we're still on par, and I'd like to change that as soon as possible so that we have enough time left to see the rest of the festival."

"…Yeah, right. As if I'd let ya win."

Quickly taking their respective positions, they both hit one target after another without any hesitation. It was as if their instincts had completely overrun them and now edged them on to beat one another in the quickest way they could.

Prizes fell from the shelf in an impressive speed, which literally left the stall keeper gasping for air since it didn't look like he was going to make any profit tonight thanks to them.

But just as much as their shots hit their mark, there were also quite a few misses they both had to take into account. And with almost all of their ammunition used up by now, it came down to the last two bullets to finally decide the victor.

To Soma, this was quite unexpected. Not one bit had he foreseen such an outcome.

And despite having wanted to win at all costs, it was ridiculous how much fun a game could be when he had a worthy opponent to play with, one who tied with him no matter what they competed in.

He feared beating this girl with mainly his dishes would not be enough to satisfy him anymore someday…

"So, what will it be this time? There aren't many targets left, so choose wisely."

"I don't need ya to tell me that, princess. I've got my eye on something already, don't worry."

Once again, he closed one eye to get a sharper view of all the stuffed animals that were left, his finger itching to pull the trigger and be done with this round already.

He aimed for the small rabbit hidden in the back, firing a bullet that was bound to miss its mark.

"Damn…"

"Let me show you how it's done."

Miss. Barely, but still.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya. Could ya repeat that for me? You'll show me what again?"

"Oh, shut up. Last try. It's all or nothing now."

"Got that right. Let's see… I'll aim for that rabbit again. It kinda pissed me off."

"Are you serious? It's too far in the back!"

"One more reason to hit it then."

And this time, his heightened concentration actually paid off as he successfully threw the white plushie into the basket.

"Yes! Ya know what that means, right? If ya miss this one, I'll be the winner."

"Don't get cocky just yet. We both know I won't miss."

Handing her the rifle one last time, the boy watched her quickly reload before she leaned forward a bit to make sure she hit her target this time.

"Alright. Before, all those other toys were in my way, but now… I think it's time I finally get what I really wanted all along. That big penguin over there is mine!"

"Huh… not bad. Try it."

He crossed his arms in anticipation, fully expecting her to hit and end this game on yet another draw.

But suddenly, a person in one of those dragon-like masks that he had seen on so many people earlier bumped into her just as she was about to shoot, leading the blonde to actually miss her mark once again.

He would've cheered in delight over his victory, laughed at her failed performance had it not been for the man dressed in black who was now mingling into the crowed again. In fact, Soma lost sight of him quicker than he would have liked, which somehow left an odd taste in his mouth.

Had he been drunk…?

"H-hey! That's rude! I was about to-"

"Well, too bad, young lady. You missed. But at least you get to keep all those prizes you've shot down before. That's something at least, considering I haven't gained anything from it…"

"I don't care about them! I wanted-"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the redhead shook his head with a bright smile playing on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

"We'll call it even. Ya would've hit either way, so it's fine."

"But I- alright, I understand… It still irks me though. I waited so long to get it, and now I can't even have the one prize I wanted the most. Unacceptable."

"Yeah, you can say that again… But hey, at least we had some fun, right?"

"Right…"

"Eh… guys? How do you expect to carry all those toys with you right now? This place is already way too crowded if you haven't noticed."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that, buddy. We won't take 'em all!"

"I wouldn't even know where to place them back at the residence anyway."

"…Huh?"

While Masamune physically struggled to find the logic behind their action, the older stall keeper seemed more than just perplexed about this. In fact, he looked like he was about to scream out of joy, grateful not to have lost nearly all of his stuffed toys to some random visitors who turned out to be better at this game than he had ever thought possible.

"A-are you guys sure about that? Your money will go to waste, ya know?"

"So? All I wanted was to have a good competition. And if we had a good time along the way, that's even better!"

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"You… you two are so, I don't know… contradicting! First acting all lovey-dovey, then turning into the worst enemies because of a shooting game… I can't figure you out at all!"

At that, all the students could do was grin playfully in his face, not offering him another word of explanation.

They might be a unique duo, but at least this way, there was less of a chance for things to get boring around them. And while they bickered and competed non-stop with one another, Soma doubted that the sparks between them would ever die down.

And that's all that mattered. Whether Masamune understood it or not, didn't make any difference in the end. Their joyful smiles should be answer enough for him.

"Then again, I guess it would only be fair to take at least something with us- as a memory… Hey, Mister? Can I have a free shot, please? I want the penguin Erina couldn't hit before."

"O-only because I was interrupted! I could have gotten it easily!"

"Yeah, yeah. Relax, princess, I know. So, how 'bout it, Sir? Can I try again?"

"Of-of course! By all means, young lad, step right up! It's the least I can do after you so graciously allowed me to keep the larger part of my prizes!"

"Thanks!"

Grinning one more time towards the blonde, he took the rifle in both hands before loading it expertly with the cork bullet that was offered to him.

He squeezed one eye shut the same way he always did and adjusted his posture in order to take his final shot, hell bent on hitting the mark.

That penguin would be his to take, and this time, no one would interfere.

"…You really think you can get that one, Scarface? It's pretty far away, ya know."

"Just shut up and watch."

He ignored the huff next to him in favor of pulling the trigger and enjoying the muffled yelp on his other side as the stuffed animal finally landed in the basket beneath it.

"Got 'em!"

"You hit it, Soma! That's so- I mean, I could have won that one myself. You didn't need to show off like that."

"C'mon, really? It's yours now anyway. Just take it, would ya?"

He held the plushie out to her with a bright grin on his face and a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

It seemed to have been enough to appease her anger, but now the heiress was beyond flustered as she took one hesitant step back with her eyes widened like she hadn't seen this coming. It tempted him to laugh at her once again for being so naive, but for the sake of walking out of this festival with his limbs still intact, he held back- barely.

"Y-you… want me to have it? I-I thought you were just trying to rub your victory in my face or something. Aiming for the same target I did and all…"

"Nah. Not interested. Ya can take it."

"I-I'm…"

At that moment, all the redhead could see was a beautiful girl smiling shyly at him as she averted her eyes and waved her arms aimlessly in the air as if she had no idea what to do with them.

There was no way he wouldn't take the initiative after such a display. He had never been the type of person to hold back anyway.

So in merely three steps, he crossed the short distance between them and kissed her with all he had, pressing the stuffed animal against her chest as he did so. It was quite daring, but he didn't really care right now- he never had to begin with.

Her lips felt downright perfect against his, her cinnamon-like scent overwhelmed his senses in the sweetest way possible, and just as they were about to part, he realized how much he had actually missed her during their time apart this afternoon.

Had he been _this_ intoxicated already? When had he become so… attached?

"T-thank you…"

"Sure."

"Hey! If you two are done, can we please get going?! There are a lot of other things to see here as well, you know!"

"O-of course, Masamune-san. We're terribly sorry!"

"Yeah, guess we really should get a move on, huh…"

Smirking to himself, the young chef casually waved towards the stall keeper, grabbed Erina's hand, and continued to stroll through the crowd without a care in the world. Nothing Masamune said could dampen his mood after what they just shared, absolutely nothing. And knowing that there were still so many other games to play, and a fireworks display to look forward to at the end of the night only added to his bubbliness.

This moment would be one of the most memorable they ever had, and he wanted to make the most of it in hopes of being able to push the girl further towards the answer he wished to hear when this trip would reach its end.

Maybe she'd come back home with him once her spirits were lifted some more… At least that was what he hoped for.

Dragging the blonde from one booth to the next, participating in all sorts of different games, and taste testing almost every delicacy that was available in the entire marketplace could be considered as a step in the right direction, seeing as how much she was laughing, smiling, and shouting in excitement every now and then just because some of the games had ended in her favor.

It was incredibly amusing. He didn't even notice how quickly the hours passed…

And now, having walked by the last stall at last… the time to find a good place to enjoy the fireworks from had finally arrived. With there being less people than back inside the festival itself, there was enough space to move around freely and talk in private- just what he had wanted.

"Huh, I had no idea the festival was this close to a forest…"

"Me neither, actually. Hey man, does the spot change every year or something?"

"Oh no, not at all! It's always at this exact location. The marketplace is the most perfect spot to organize a huge festival like this on. But who cares about that? I'm more interested to know what you guys think of it! That was your first time seeing it, right? Did ya like all our attractions?"

"I sure did. Thank you again for telling us about it, Masamune-san. I had missed going to a proper festival like this."

"Ha! I knew you'd enjoy it, my beauty! It was only for you that I-"

"Would ya cut it out already?! How many times do I have to tell ya to stop calling her that?! Jeez, you're a pain…"

With both hands raised, eyes squinted, and a few drops of sweat covering his forehead, the brown-haired vendor merely laughed in apology, not the least bit concerned about the glare Soma gave him.

He wasn't supposed to take it as a joke, let alone brush his warning aside like it was nothing. Even if the redhead sort of liked him now, that didn't mean he could go around giving her weird nicknames. It was irritating.

"Oh, that's right… I actually wanted to ask ya something since we met up, man."

"You did? And what would that be?"

"Why weren't cha at the shop this morning? I saw the closed sign on the window when I past it, but no one else was around. Is that normal?"

The heavy atmosphere suddenly returned, and with that, Masamune's friendly laughter died down instantly. Even the heiress must have noticed the change, since her gaze shifted from him back to Soma only half a second after, arms already crossed over her chest in anticipation.

It was not suspicion that filled her amethyst orbs, but a generous curiosity, which actually resembled his own right now. He had given up on suspecting this guy quite a while ago…

"O-oh, that… No, it, eh… it actually isn't. My mom and I were just busy helping with the last preparations for the festival, that's all. We had already volunteered to take care of some chores, so we had no choice but to jump in today."

"Oh, I get it! That's awesome!"

"Right? It was pretty fun too. And above all, we-"

Interrupted by the buzzing of a phone, the brunette sent them another apologetic smile before he pulled it out and quickly excused himself to answer his dad's call.

It didn't really bother the young chef as it gave him the perfect opportunity to do what he had wanted ever since they had entered this festival, but still…

"He sure does get a lot of calls from his father, doesn't he? Makes you wonder if everything is alright with him."

"Eh, yeah. Maybe so…"

"…What's wrong?"

A strange suspicion accompanied her voice- like she was worried he might make fun of her statement and ruin the mood again. He was tempted to at first, but… not this time.

This moment was for them. He wouldn't destroy it with a bad joke.

"Nothing really. Hey… Erina? Remember how everyone at the dorm made a special dish in your name for the party right after we beat Central? Ya told me again that I shouldn't bother going to the kitchen before ya disappeared onto the balcony, and-"

"H-hold on! Where did that come from all of a sudden? J-just so we're clear, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything! I-I wanted you to… t-to-"

"Relax. I don't really care anymore. It's just… since ya wouldn't accept anything I cook, I thought I could do something else to thank ya for helping us out back then, that's all."

"B-but you already did, remember? After all, you came outside as well. We talked about all this, so why bring it up now?"

"Well… for me, that's not enough. I had to show my gratitude somehow. If not through cooking like the others did, then the only other option is to find another gift that would be just as effective."

"H-huh?"

"Erina? Could ya close your eyes for me? And hold out your hand."

With her cheeks dusted in a dark crimson, the blonde heiress obliged, stretching her arm out the same moment her eyes closed shut.

He smiled at the sight, took it in a little longer before stepping forward and opening the small box that had been hidden in his back pocket the entire time.

Taking her delicate hand in his, he gently wrapped the thin, copper colored bracelet around her wrist, admiring the way all those tiny gemstones shimmered beautifully under the streetlight.

He didn't want to tell her to open her eyes just yet, even though the little jolt of her body told him she already had a vague idea of what it was that decorated her wrist now.

Instead, the redhead merely laced their fingers together, placed his forehead against hers, and burned the image of her peaceful expression deep into his mind.

"Get it now? Telling ya I just felt like getting this for ya wasn't gonna cut it. And to say I noticed ya staring at it when we were at that shop yesterday would only lessen the appeal, ya know. This isn't outta gratitude, it's only 'cause ya looked kinda sad after turning away from it. Open your eyes, Erina."

And she did. Slowly. Hesitantly.

The first thing her gaze fell on was the elegant bracelet on her wrist, then his own amber eyes, and then, they wandered further south, landing on his lips, which suddenly made him all the more nervous. He couldn't say why, but the overwhelmed expression she sported just did something strange to his heart again- like it had gotten tighter just because of the way she smiled up at him.

"I… don't know what to say… y-you shouldn't have- I mean, you didn't need to-"

Shoving the box back into his pocket, his free hand quickly came up to cherish her soft cheek with the main intention of stopping her right there.

"I wanted to. And that's enough reason for me. But ya know… this is not exactly what I was expecting to hear from ya anyway. Next time, you'll just have to lemme cook for ya, alright?"

"I-I… I don't- I mean I want to… what I'm trying to say is… T-thank you, Soma. I will treasure this with all I have, I promise…"

Before he could answer, or do anything else, her arms were already around his neck, shocked expression now replaced with an extremely happy one that managed to send multiple shivers down his spine.

To this kind of reaction, he could definitely get used to. Having not seen her make such a face before was just what urged him on to get more out of her- to make her smile like that every day. And the rewarding thumping inside his chest made it all the better in the end.

"Thank you…"

"H-hey, it's okay. I had no idea you cared so much for this thing. I would've gotten it sooner if-"

"No, that's not it… I didn't want it at all. It's hard to explain, but… I wasn't sure I could actually start buying such accessories again after knowing how much I have hurt everyone. It seemed… wrong. I don't even know if I can accept this from you yet."

"C'mon, seriously? That's what you're worried about?"

He squeezed her waist, holding her even closer to his body as a deep sight escaped his throat.

"Listen, I get what you're saying, I really do. But ya gotta start somewhere, right? You told me you made peace with the past, so that's just a wound that can only be healed with time at this point. And making the people who care a lot about cha sad… well, ya can always make up for it by simply going back to them and reassuring them that ya won't leave without telling anybody again, don't cha think? Losing your head about stuff like this… honestly, you're so stupid."

"Am not…"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Ya so are."

"I- whatever. Maybe… you're right…"

"'Course I am!"

He smiled brightly as he pressed her head even deeper into the crook of his neck, embracing her as tightly as he could.

She would be back to normal soon, would cease her excessive worrying over the smallest of details. And he would help in whatever way he could, whether through talking or actions.

Time was all she needed now. Time to heal, time to get back into the things she liked, time to move on…

"You keep it, okay? Don't even think of giving it back or something."

"No… I won't. I swear."

"Good."

"Hey you guys! The fireworks are about to start soon! What're ya still doing over there?!"

With a powerful jolt cursing through both their bodies, the students jumped apart in surprise, having completely forgotten about the fact that they weren't alone here.

Their eyes landed on a quickly approaching Masamune as soon as they had managed to regain their composure, glaring at him once again for the rude interruption.

How he always managed to pop up at the worst of times with a casual smile on his face and such a calm demeanor was beyond Soma's comprehension, leading him to get even more pissed off than he had originally intended to be.

"Seriously, dude?! I told ya to cut it out with the scares!"

Where did he even come from…?

"Oh, that's right! The fireworks! Come on Soma, let's go find a good spot to watch them!"

"Actually, from what I've experienced so far, this is the best place to see the spectacle up close. With no soul around to block the view, we couldn't have asked for a better location! It's actually my secret spot every year!"

"Really? That's awesome! Oh, by the way… is your dad holding up okay? From what it seems like, he's not here with your family, is he?"

"N-no, he isn't. He… he's away on a job right now, so he calls every now and then to make sure we're all behaving, I guess. But he's fine, just a little paranoid, but… oh well. What ca ya do, right? Family's family."

"Yeah, I get what cha mean… Man, I wish my dad would gimme a call this often. I have no idea what that guy's even up to half the time."

"Same here… He wants to know what we're doing, but doesn't talk much about his own work. And I never really feel like asking him, so… A-anyway, Yukihira-kun, you wanna get some snacks and orange juice before the big event? We can all sit down on that bench over there while watching. It's the most perfect view you've ever seen, trust me."

"Sounds good to me. I was dying to try some of that sweet yaki-imo I had to miss out on earlier anyway! But, eh… it's still pretty crowded in there. Ya think we can make it back in time?"

At that, all he received was a wave of the brunette's hand and a reassuring smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes for some reason.

"Don't worry, the stalls where we can get all of that stuff are not that far away. We'll be back here before you know it."

"Alright then, if ya say so. Let's go!"

"I suggest you go get the food while I'll take care of the drinks then. That way, we'll be even faster, and it seemed like you already had something particular in mind anyway, right? Erina-san can rest here for a bit in the meantime."

"Good idea. To be honest, my shoes are quite uncomfortable to walk in right now. I couldn't take a single step, even if I wanted."

"Really? Want me to carry ya home later?"

"O-of course not, you imbecile! Now get going before you miss the fireworks!"

She wasn't going to fool him. The small giggle that she tried to muffle with the back of her hand didn't get past him, and as much as he pretended to be annoyed by rolling his eyes and such, the knowing smirk never left his features either.

It was impossible not to smile really.

"Fine. The offer still stands though!"

"Don't bother, I won't take you up on that. Now get moving. Masamune-san is way ahead of you."

"He what?!"

Surprised, he whirled around just in time to see the back of said vendor's head mangling into the crowd before he disappeared completely from his view.

"What the hell?! That bastard! I'll get him back for this!"

"Just make sure you don't waste time by bickering too much, alright?"

"Oh, I'mma bicker with him alright. He's not getting ahead of me!"

Now actually irritated, the young chef wasted no more time and hurried after the brunette into the crowd. Only once did he turn his head back to the still standing blonde in order to send her a happy grin and a quick wave of his hand before looking in front of him again.

"I'll be back! You just relax here, okay?!"

"See that you arrive at the proper time, understand?! I won't forgive you if I have to watch the fireworks go off alone!"

"Gotcha!"

And with that, he started squeezing through every gap he could find just to get to the closest food stall that served what he wanted.

Excited to finally get a chance to try that famous sweet potato that he had seen in literally everyone's mouth ever since he got here, the redhead quickened his pace as best he could, bumping into a few visitors along the way.

Luckily for him, only a handful of people were gathered around that particular booth, whereas some of them merely stood there in order to watch the fireworks properly, which meant…

He could make it back in time.

"Excuse me, Sir? Can I get some yaki-imo over here, please? I need three of 'em."

"Sure thing, kid! Just hold on a second, the fresh ones are inside the oven right now. Though you can pay up front in the meanwhile if you want. That'll be 400 yen each."

"Yeah… do ya know how long it would take 'til they're done? I don't have much time, actually."

"Don't worry, they're close to finished."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot!"

A minute already passed with him just waiting in front of the stall like a child would await the proper time to unpack his birthday presents- impatient and overall eager to move on already.

But before he knew it, a minute became two, then turned into three, then four, five, and by the sixth one, the rest of his composure had bid him farewell too, leaving him bouncing on the balls of his heels nervously.

How much time was left until the main event started again?

He hadn't even asked about that, and now he was paying the price for his ignorance.

"Damn… I'm so done for."

"Hey, kid! They're ready! How many was it you payed for? Three?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Alright then. Enjoy!"

He thanked the stall keeper as soon as those hot potatoes made contact with his hands, checking the time on his watch before storming off the same direction he came from in hopes of being faster enough.

And he was. There weren't that many people moving around anymore as they all had already found places to sit or stand at, eyes gleaming in full anticipation of the spectacle that was about to happen.

He needed to hurry up too or else he wouldn't hear the end of it later.

A bright grin played around his lips once again as he thought about Erina's agitated expression once she sees him with three burning hot yaki-imo in his hands and the poor state his white shirt was now in. She would facepalm and order him to come sit down already instead of running his mouth so that they could watch the fireworks together.

In her own way, she would thank him for tonight once again, and let him make fun of her reddened feet as her anger slowly reached its peak.

Yes, he was confident now. With this event, the chance of finally getting through to her had increased drastically. Whether it was his imagination talking or just hope didn't matter anymore. She would come home- he knew she would.

"Hey, Erina! I'm back! And not even that late-"

Finally out of this chaos, his grin stretched from ear to ear as he observed the empty area in front of the forest, eager to show her the fresh treat he had gotten for them.

But the moment he spotted her… all three sweet potatoes fell to the ground, forgotten as a hooded person suddenly appeared behind him, effectively restraining all his movements before he plunged a needle right into the side of his neck.

He felt a strange substance enter his body, felt how it drained his energy and forced him onto the cold dirt without any effort as the person behind him kicked his side a few times to make sure he stayed put.

However, despite that, he directed his entire attention to the gruesome scene playing out in front of him, no matter how badly his body begged him for some sleep all of a sudden, or how much his side hurt.

He couldn't allow himself to pass out yet- not yet.

Because right there in front of him… laid Nakiri Erina in a small pool of her own blood with the stuffed animal that he had won earlier lying right next to her, its blue features barely visible thanks to the red liquid covering them in the worst way possible.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

There she lay, shot somewhere around the stomach by a tall man dressed in black and in one of those cheap dragon masks they had seen earlier.

Her pale face was turned towards him, her eyes wide open with fear, and her lips slightly parted as if trying to call out his name.

He couldn't answer, couldn't even take the hand that she was extending to him. Whatever this was he had been injected with, it proved itself to be quite effective as it numbed his body almost completely.

She was being taken away, just like that. Her body dragged over the cold dirt before both figures ran towards the forest, with her eventually thrown over the tall ones shoulder- _just like that._

And with his consciousness slowly slipping away, the first of many fireworks went off, lighting the sky in all sorts of different colors while he remained laying face first on the ground, unable to move or even scream.

Was this… his own fault? His mistake?

"N-no way… get… back here…"

* * *

Please don't kill me, I'm begging you!

Well, what can I say? We're heading towards the end…

Please hang in there, guys! I know I won't be able to update as often because of all the exams I have to study for, but as soon as they're done, I'm ready write again!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, my friends! I love hearing your opinions!

And as always,

Take care!


	21. Chapter 21 Cracking fire

Chapter 21: Cracking fire

Heeeeyyyy, everybody! How are you doing?

Oh man… chapter 21 already, huh? Time flies by so fast, I can't believe it!

Before I get to my long ass thank you messages (although, they are getting shorter, aren't they? Hahahahahah), I just wanted to ask if any of you picked up on some tiny foreshadowing I tried to place in the last couple of chapters. Did any of you notice the small little hints I dropped here and there? If not, please don't worry about any of what I just said. It merely means I have to work harder on my writing skills to pull that off, hahahah! It'll all be solved in this chapter anyway, so there's no point in spoiling things right now either!

Anyway, how do I start…?

First, I think I should thank my amazing friend, lamperouge rolo for always helping me with my mistakes! Thank you soooo very much, my girl, you're truly awesome! I'm so grateful to have you here!

And the same goes for all you beautiful fellows, who wrote me all those amazing reviews! Thank you guys so, so very much! I'm always so happy when I see them and eager to answer each one of them!

You guys gave me so much drive to go one writing, I'm truly grateful for that! You made me believe that what I'm presenting here is really worth publishing, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all your nice words! You're all awesome!

I met some pretty amazing people here, and I'm really happy to be texting back and forth with each one of you! Thank you, guys!

I know I'm still not close to being good enough as an author, but I promise you, I'll try to improve even further! My studies surely don't make things easy, but I'll keep at it, I swear!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, you guys! The drama might not be to everyone's liking, but please bear with me a little longer! This story is almost done, hang in there, my friends!

With that being said, please tell me what you think of this chapter, and I hope you all like it!

Take care, everyone!

* * *

' _I'm telling ya, Nakiri, your plan's stupid! Just lemme make the main dish!'_

' _And allow you to ruin everything we have been fighting for all this time?! Not a chance!'_

' _Say what?! Ya really think I don't give a damn what happens to the others?! Care for another demonstration of how serious I am?! I'll wipe the floor with ya!'_

' _Hmph, you must be joking! Haven't you learned your lesson from getting beaten by me several times earlier, Yukihira?! Just look at the time! We don't exactly have the luxury to sit here arguing all night, so stop your complaining and let's discuss our strategy instead!'_

' _Beaten several times, my ass! The others already quit playing as our judges a while ago, so I'd say the following matches are all draws at most! 'sides, how're we gonna come up with a decent plan if we can't even decide on who makes what yet?! Like I said, you take the appetizer and I handle the main dish! I gotta get back at Tsukasa-senpai anyway!'_

' _For crying out loud, why are you being so stubborn?!'_

' _You're the stubborn one! Don't cha get it?! Nothing ya put out right now can secure us a solid win, so it'll be safer for the whole team if I take the main dish!'_

' _Why you… What's that supposed to mean?! I am perfectly fine! I will win this match just like I always have!"_

' _Damn it, Nakiri, just leave the main dish to me! I told ya I still have a score to settle!'_

' _You can't be serious! Is this all you have in mind right now?! Settling a ridiculous score?!'_

'' _Course not! I wanna-'_

' _I said no, and that's final! God, why did I have to team up with you of all people?!'_

' _Well excuse me for winning every match so far! I'mma make sure to get outta your way once I'm first seat, alright?!'_

' _You must be kidding! I told you already, Yukihira. I will take the top spot! We discussed this before, remember?!'_

' _Oh hell no! Nothing's decided yet! If I beat Tsukasa-senpai with my dish tomorrow, I'm sure to get the 1st seat!'_

' _That will never happen! You don't- oh whatever, I give up. It's hopeless trying to form a strategy with an imbecile like you. I am going to prepare the main dish, end of discussion.'_

' _Ya can't be serious, Nakiri!'_

 _She rubbed her temples tiredly, exhaustion clearly written on her features._

' _Be reasonable for once. This isn't about you settling some dumb score! You couldn't defeat him before,_ _what makes you think this time will be different? We can't afford to lose here, there is simply too much at stake! Don't you understand?! The final battle takes place tomorrow, Yukihira, and we have barely a few hours left! So instead of quarreling like little children, we should come up with a strategy already!'_

'… _Why're ya so worried? We can beat 'em.'_

' _Why do you have to act so carefree about this?! You are always behaving like everything that happens does not involve you, and it is seriously getting on my nerves! Guess what, Yukihira Soma! You are part of this, and-'_

' _Whoa, hey, what's with you? Relax, would ya? I'm not saying this doesn't involve me, 'course it does. But what's the point in freaking out like that, huh? Sometimes the best way to win is to take risks here and there, make stuff up on the spot, and improvise after seeing what your opponent is doing, ya know?'_

 _His eyes flicker back to her for a second, unsure whether she truly listens to him or just waits for an opportunity to cut his explanation short again. He knew, it would certainly be more beneficial for both of them if she did the former, but reading Nakiri Erina's mind has never been his forte, and in a situation like this… he didn't have the slightest idea how to proceed with her being so rejecting._

 _Rubbing the back of his head in frustration, he decides to just follow what his gut told him before._

 _Try to make her understand._

' _Sure, maybe Tsukasa-senpai has a plan ready for tomorrow, but still, we can turn things around if we adjust our strategy while cooking out there, don't cha think? It'll be easier, trust me. I know from experience.'_

' _Honestly… it's ridiculous how easy-going you can be. Where is that confidence even coming from?'_

 _Shifting in his seat on the kitchen counter, the red-haired boy grinned from ear to ear as his citrine orbs drifted towards a very peeved looking Nakiri, who, to his huge surprise, had yet to walk away from their makeshift workstation. And with that, the young chef also realized… it was just the two of them, since everyone else had already retired for the night._

 _Right…_

 _He knew she was mainly here with him to come up with a solid plan for the final battle, nothing else. And just like himself, Soma figured she must have other things on her mind that simply didn't allow her to go get some rest._

 _Things she refused to tell him, despite being here for far longer than she needed to._

 _He was well aware it wasn't to get some comfort from him, or to offer her own. But he appreciated her presence nonetheless, feeling himself refreshed and ready for action in spite of preparing one dish after another the entire time._

 _They hadn't slept even for a second, partly thanks to their continuous bickering, but also because neither of them wanted to be the first to suggest it- to appear weak. And although he felt bad for the way his heart leaps whenever he thinks about the upcoming confrontation, Soma couldn't deny that, more than anything, he was simply too excited to close his eyes for longer than a minute._

 _The time to face off with their white-haired upperclassman had finally arrived. There is no way he would go lay down now._

 _And it's precisely what he won't tell her._

' _Well, I'm pretty sure we got this in the bag either way, so we might as well just enjoy the peaceful moment right here, eh Nakiri? Ya could make us some cookies or something.'_

' _I will do no such thing! And I refuse to believe we can win this without a decent strategy. Did you already forget who we're up against?'_

' _Nope.'_

' _Then why are you still smiling?!_ _Do you see this Shokugeki as a mere joke?!'_

 _With her distressed question, the light mood in the kitchen suddenly shifted to a somewhat darker one as Soma's smile dropped instantly. His amber eyes lingered on her face for a few seconds longer, took in that disheartened expression she had shown him way too often in the past couple of weeks, before finally jumping off the counter and making his way straight towards her with a small shadow cast over his features._

' _No. I'm well aware what's at stake here.'_

' _Then why are you-'_

' _Think about it, Nakiri. Getting all riled up is the last thing we need right now. I get that you're worried, and I'm not saying I don't give a crap either. I do but still… ya gotta pull yourself together, or we'll lose this thing for sure. If it really helps ya relax, go ahead and form a plan. Choose some dishes that you believe can be useful. I'll listen, but don't expect me to do the same, alright?'_

 _He knew his gaze was intense, knew exactly what kind of message it was that he wanted to deliver with it. But despite all his efforts, the stunned look on her face told him clearly that Nakiri still couldn't see the intention behind his words- their true purpose. And her lack of understanding is already starting to get on his nerves._

 _He needed to try something else. If she wasn't at one hundred percent, they had no chance of winning this fight._

 _But what could he do when she refused to listen to reason? Nakiri wasn't an idiot, but her fear sure made her behave like one._

 _It felt strange to see her acting all calm and collected when in reality she was freaking out more than anyone else right now. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her she didn't need to be scared, but…_

' _Fine, I understand. The God Tongue made a promise to support every single resident of the Polar Star dormitory during the advancement exams, and I intend to keep that promise no matter what. Which is why I won't hand the duty of making the main dish over to you, Yukihira. We can't afford to fail.'_

' _Wha…? This isn't what I meant! You're not- Hey! Get back here, Nakiri, I'm still talking!'_

' _Forget it! Leave me alone already, I have things to prepare!'_

' _The hell?! We haven't decided on anything yet! Where are ya even going anyway?! Hey, Nakiri!'_

 _He followed her out of the kitchen with an irritated expression on his face._

 _He had his own reasons for preparing the main dish and he wouldn't allow her to just count him out like that. And above all, how could he let her be when she seemed so… lost, so vulnerable?_

 _Just as he was about to grab her wrist and give her a piece of his mind, she came to a halt on her own just a few feet before him, her back still turned and her face hidden completely from his view._

' _Thanks, Yukihira. I'm grateful not to be alone in this.'_

 _His eyes widened as she suddenly tilted her head towards him, a gentle smile playing on her lips despite the emptiness that was still evident in her squinted amethysts. He hated the dull ache it triggered in his chest, hated how that meaningless smile left him so unbelievably dead inside._

 _Still, Soma had never said anything about his feelings. Not back when he'd seen her wear such a hollow look for the very first time, and not now either. He simply swallowed them down like he always did._

' _Sure… But are ya really-'_

' _Yeah, I'm okay… Let's just go out there and show them what happens to people who mess with students of Totsuki academy, okay?'_

'… _Yeah…'_

 _With that, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, slowly turning back around and disappearing behind a corridor like a shadow._

 _Why was this giving him such bad vibes all of a sudden?_

 _She was going to be alright now, wasn't she?_

' _It's not just your fight, Nakiri. We'll handle this together. I promise.'_

…

The second Yukihira Soma opened his eyes, a bright light shone directly onto his pupils, preventing him from seeing his surroundings clearly.

He didn't know where he was, nor how he got here, but when his fingers felt the soft fabric of a small mattress underneath him, when he smelled the scent of disinfectants, and when he saw the glaring lights above his head, he finally got a sense of his location.

A hospital room.

"Soma? You awake, m' boy?"

"…Dad…?"

He wasn't sure if it really was him or not- for all he knew, this could still be part of a dream, a hallucination.

But then, a cough to his right snapped him out of his reverie, left him breathless for a few seconds, and made him want to jump out of the bed just to make sure the man sitting on a chair beside him wouldn't move away.

He was really here…

Blinking a few times, the young chef tilted his head just enough to look his father straight in the eye. He gripped the thin blanket above him with all the force he could muster the second their eyes met- the second he realized that his father was indeed by his side.

But then, a strange sense of loss suddenly grew inside the pits of his stomach, making it unbearably hard to take steady breaths as he blinked even more to hold back what wanted to be released.

"Dad, I-I'm-"

"I know, Son… I know… It's okay now, you did what you could. I'll take it from here."

That was it.

He had reached his limit.

With his grief now boiling over, Soma abruptly sat up in bed and opened his mouth, ready to apologize for his irreparable misstep. But before he could, two strong arms pressed him against a warm chest, held him tightly as his breathing slowed down, contrary to the agonizingly fast thumping he felt against his ribcage.

Why was he despairing like this now? His father was finally here, offering to help, and all he could do was trying not to tear up like a five-year-old.

Which one of his problems was crying going to solve?

"Stupid kid. Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, ya hear?"

"I… I'm sorry I-I wasn't able to-"

"Don't even go there, Soma. It's not your fault. Quite the opposite, actually. I shouldn't have sent ya over there in the first place. It's my fault, I'm sorry…"

"Dad… T-they just- she was just… she was lying right there in front of me… I couldn't- I-I couldn't…"

"Calm down… it's gonna be alright. We'll bring her back, I promise."

His father's embrace tightened, his chin landed on Soma's crown without a second's delay, and despite the warm temperature inside the room, his body started shaking with the older man's steady trembling, showing how upset he really must be right now.

Had he been here with him the entire time?

"H-how'd you know where I was anyway?"

"The hospital contacted me. Apparently, a man found ya lying unconscious on the ground near the forest three days ago. He brought ya straight here, and is waiting for you to wake up ever since- I think. Said he knew ya quite well actually."

"But who would… W-wait, three days?! How…? What happened?!"

Releasing him from his hold, the red-haired man sighed in exhaustion as he rubbed his temples.

Now that Soma got a closer look at him, he noticed it too. His father wasn't in the best shape since they last saw each other. Those dark circles under his eyes and his slouched posture seems to be an understatement of how long he ran around without taking a decent break, much less sleep.

He looked… drained.

"…You were drugged, m' boy. Apparently, it knocked ya out like a light and spread inside your body very quickly thanks to the high dose they used."

"I was… wha…? What are you saying, Dad? Is this a joke?!"

"Afraid not. The doctors have been trying to get the morphine outta your system for the past seventy-two hours, and only 'cause that man brought you here in time, they were able to give ya first aid. Damned bastard must've used a lot of that shit to immobilize ya the way he did."

"Seriously…?"

He balled his hand into a fist, trying to process the swarm of information his father gave him.

Drugged… It could've ended worse, all things considered. He was lucky to be here, lucky to be alive, and lucky to have his only family member beside him.

But with that thought came also the painful realization that he might be the only one fortunate enough to receive medical attention, the only one who made it…

It took him a good minute to gather his thoughts and force out the question he wanted to ask since he gained consciousness. Although… from the way his father talked to him- looked at him-, it seemed like the answer might end up being a dissatisfying one.

As tempting as it is to just sit there and play ignorant for a little while longer, he still felt like he needed to force himself to open his mouth. He had to.

For her…

"Pops? Are there… are there any leads on where she is? It's been three days, someone should've heard something by now, right?"

Joichiro averted his eyes as he dejectedly shook his head.

"…Not yet. I have been keeping in touch with the police but… I'm sorry."

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. No clues…

'Are they even trying to find her?' an annoyed voice in his head hissed. 'Are they truly searching?'

"Hold on, Kiddo. Lemme get a doctor in here to check up on ya real quick so we can get outta this hospital already. My butt hurts from all this sitting around."

The man rose to his feet and rushed out of the door before Soma had the chance to ask any more questions. There was so much more he wanted to know, so much more he needed to clear out. But right now didn't seem like the best time to continue with that. The tall shadow he took note of when he stared at the entrance to the room was shifting around almost impatiently as if he had been waiting outside for several hours now.

Who…

"H-hey, Yukihira-kun? May I come in? Y-your dad said you're awake now…"

The Flower boy?

"…Eh, sure, c'mon in."

Soma furrowed his brows and crossed his arms impatiently as the door opened very slowly, revealing the brown-haired vendor still wearing his flower shop apron.

"What's your deal, man? Relax, and take a-"

As Masamune started to speak, the red-haired chef's eyes widened involuntarily, lips parted in shock while memories flooded back at the mere sight of him.

Of course…

His fists clench in realization.

"Y-Yukihira-kun, listen-"

"You…"

Feeling the rage taking over and his energy returning, the redhead forcefully freed himself from the cannula that had been inserted into his arm before jumping out of bed in haste. He ignored the few drops of blood that spattered onto the white sheets, ignored the slight pain creeping up his arm as he stormed towards a very perplexed looking Masamune.

With a powerful swing, he punched the man right in the face, knocking him back a few feet with its sheer force.

He couldn't reason with himself, let alone understand where that urge came from. But right now, as he sees nothing but red, one single blow doesn't feel even close to being enough. Not after he saw Masamune's true colors that night.

"Where the hell have ya been?! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"I-I… P-please c-calm down, Yukihira-kun! I-I didn't know-"

Grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt, Soma slammed the now bleeding brunette against the wall. White, hot anger shutting out every sense of reason that might have been left in the chef's drug clouded mind.

"Shut your trap and answer the question! Where were you that night?! Where were you when she got shot?!"

"I-I don't-"

"You were closer to where she was! Ya should've been with her at that time! Where were you, damn it?!"

"Y-Yukihira-"

"She was bleeding on the ground, Masamune! She was alone and they shot her! Do ya have any idea how scared she must've been?!"

His knuckles started to turn white in rage, his eyes mere slits at this point.

"I-I…"

Suddenly, the door swung open forcefully, revealing Soma's father and a bespectacled doctor. In his surprise, the young chef's grip on the other man slackened, allowing Joichiro to pull him away from the shocked shopkeeper.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Soma?! Have ya lost it?!"

"Lemme go, Dad! He's-"

"The one who brought your stupid ass to this hospital when ya were lying on the ground unconscious! So show some gratitude, will ya?! What's wrong with you, boy?!"

"No, he-"

His eyes widened instantly as he slowly stopped struggling against his father's strong grip, unable to digest the revelation.

Masamune was supposed to be the one who helped him? So he had been that person waiting for him to wake up for the past three days, or so he apparently claimed…

"Young man, are you alright? I'll inform one of our nurses right away to take a look at that eye and nose of yours."

"T-thank you, Sir…"

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior. He might still be in shock about what's happened."

Joichiro pushed Soma's head down as they bowed together.

"Still, it's not an excuse to punch anyone. So, we beg your pardon."

What?

The red-haired chef lifted his head a bit to face his father.

"But he… he wasn't…"

Darkness surrounded the young student's vision as he tried to pry away, forcing him back into a deep slumber and thus preventing anyone from understanding his mumbled words.

His head hung limply to the side, his muscles relaxing as they gave in to sleep's sweet embrace.

The last thing he heard was his father shouting his name and the tight grip on his upper arms before he closed his eyes, hoping to wake up- truly wake up- from this reality that felt worse than a nightmare when he opens them again.

…

"Yukihira-kun? H-hey, you okay? Can you hear me?"

Squeezing his eyes shut one more time, the redhead eventually caught a glimpse of someone's hand holding out a glass of water towards him.

He didn't need to ask who it was, nor did he want to. The irritatingly concerned voice was indication enough. And as much as he'd like to refuse the offer and close his eyes again, Soma's lungs literally screamed for the cold liquid that was held out to him. He had to drink something or else he wouldn't be able to speak for a while, his throat feeling too dry to even engage in an attempt. So with a low growl as confirmation, he sat up and took the glass out of Masamune's hand, thanking him unwillingly after he took a few deep gulps.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Kinda… Your nose okay? Sorry 'bout that…"

"O-oh, no, it's alright. Nothing seems to be broken, so that's a relief at least. It really is lucky that we're in a hospital, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Despite the vendor's comforting words, he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt that is still nagging at him. The longer his eyes lingered on that blood stained handkerchief Masamune held against his nose, the more he wished he could've controlled his emotions better, especially after hearing that it had been the brunette himself who saved him in the end.

No matter how he looked at it, Soma owed him a great deal now. Perhaps not wholeheartedly, but he still did.

"You know… I honestly had no idea what was going on. When I returned to our meeting spot, you were lying on the ground and Erina-san was nowhere to be found. The only thing I saw was that pool of blood near the bench she'd wanted to sit on, but there was nothing else that could've helped me figure out any of the details. I-I… I'm truly sorry…"

"…No, it's not your fault. I just… overreacted, I guess. Don't worry 'bout it."

"…S-so was she really, ehm… s-shot? J-just like that?"

His voice trembled, as if debating whether or not it was a good thing to push the redhead's buttons even further.

It wasn't. But Soma felt too drained to start another fight right now. And giving Masamune a second black eye wouldn't solve matters anyway.

"Yeah, she was… The bastard did it right before I showed up… He must've been waiting for us to leave or something."

Once again, a shudder cursed through Soma's body as he recalled what had happened at the end of the festival, what he had witnessed before the drug took full effect.

Her eyes begging him to help, her hand reaching for his, her voice whispering his name, perhaps even ordering to get away…

She was gone, and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

What would have happened if he had just stayed with her like he promised himself he would? The thought of having lost her because of his own foolishness nearly drove him insane, leaving him clutching the bedsheets once more in pure agony.

Her current condition was much worse than his own, the amount of blood she had lost far more severe for her body than him being drugged with a petty little needle.

Was she even still…

He shook his head vigorously, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind with as much force as he could.

This went too far. She's alive, and that's all he has to focus on until he finds her.

"Care to share your thoughts? You look like you're about to punch someone again."

"It's nothing… I'm fine."

"C'mon, Yukihira-kun… I'm sure the police's gonna bring her back safe and sound. Don't worry about it."

"Police, huh?"

"Yes! They even came here to question me about the whole incident. Unfortunately, I couldn't give them much, but they said they'd get in touch with you once ya wake up, so… maybe you can shine more light on the situation than I could."

"Yeah… I doubt it'll help, considering it's been three days already. They should've gotten something by now… Wait, where's Pops?"

"Oh, he's outside talking to someone on the phone. Said he'd be right back. Though if ya ask me, it's been quite a while since he stepped out…"

"Really? Huh…, he's probably just checking in on Gramps. No big deal."

A tired look crossed his features as he slid back down the covers of his bed, citrine orbs closing on their own once again.

"How long was I out?"

"Let's see… About three hours, give or take. You really scared your father there, ya know? He looked shaken up."

"I'll apologize to him later. Right now, it's kinda… I don't really…"

He attempted to turn away from the man sitting beside him, but the sudden pain in his left arm made it impossible for him to move any further than he already had.

Gazing down in confusion, he quickly found out what restrained his movements and why it hurt so much. A new cannula replaced the one he had ripped out before, and this time, it seemed to be piercing his skin much deeper than the previous one to insure he didn't repeat his mistake.

"I understand how you feel… but try to have a little more faith, alright? Erina-san's gonna be back faster than you can count, I'll bet all the money I have on it. And that's saying something, considering I don't have much to begin with."

"Yeah, thanks…"

"…Well, guess that's all I can do for now. My family's pretty worried since I hung out at the hospital for so long. Now that you're better, I should head back home."

"Oh… Ya didn't have to-"

Waving a hand dismissively, the brunette simply smiled sadly down at him as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"It's okay, don't sweat it. I'm attached to her too after all, so this is the least I can do… A-anyway, I'll see ya later then, Yukihira-kun. Oh, and one more thing… I left ya my number over there on the table. Please contact me if ya need anything. A-and keep me updated about Erina-san too, alright? I want to be there when, you know…, she's back…"

"Sure… thanks for the help."

"N-no… I didn't do anything… really…"

With his head lowered in shame, the shopkeeper opened the door and left the room, not looking back even once.

It seemed he really was feeling guilty about not having been there when they could've needed his help, and Soma appreciated that.

He would definitely keep in touch, he owed him that much at least. After all, he stayed here for three whole days when he easily could've gone home instead. It would only be fair to return the favor this way.

'Three days, huh…?'

Three days, and still no sign of her…

Was there anything he could tell the police that his father, Masamune, or even Ogawa Daizo hadn't already? Was there something new he could add?

They might've already taken a closer look at that application file, not to mention those older documents that had been found in Totsuki's archives, so how would his words be of any use? He hadn't even seen the man's face for that matter.

They were only wasting time with all that useless questioning.

If this keeps up…

"Hey there. I see you're already up, kid. How're ya feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Huh? No… I'm fine."

He hadn't heard his father entering, nor did he notice the change of tone in his voice until he was standing right next to the bed. It sounded… strange. Like he was trying his hardest to suppress a certain emotion. Which one, he couldn't tell.

The realization immediately leads him to sit back up as his eyes lingered on Joichiro's frown, even after he lowered his head and allowed a dark shadow to hide his expression.

"Dad? What's wrong? You got a lead on Erina?"

"No… nothing of the sort, unfortunately. Listen Soma… I'm afraid we'll have to head back to Tokyo soon. Something came up."

"What…? A-are ya serious?! What's more important than searching for her?! Don't screw around with me, Dad, it's not funny this time!"

"…A few hours ago… Nakiri Senzaemon was hospitalized due to a heart attack. They can't tell how he's doing, but it sounds like it's critical enough to summon most of his relatives over there. As his friend… I'm obligated to go as well, and I'm taking you with me."

With one single inhale, all the warmth in his blood seemed to have vanished for good, replaced by the sudden chill that took hold of his entire body. His eyes were unnaturally wide, his pupils barely visible, and with his throat drying all over again, it almost felt like he wouldn't be able to speak at all.

The old man was supposed to have a…

"W-wha… what are you talking about? G-Gramps was… H-how…?"

"Honestly? I don't know either… I mean I knew he wasn't feeling too good after his granddaughter left over a month ago, but this… I hadn't seen this coming at all. Senzaemon-dono having a heart attack is… Anyway, as soon as you're allowed to leave, we're heading back to Tokyo. I'll leave Erina-chan's case to the authorities for now…"

"A-are you serious? They haven't found her in three days! She has a serious injury, and they're taking their sweet time! Don't cha think they'll slow things only further down if we bail on them?!"

"I know, Son… Trust me, I'm well aware of how it'll look if we just leave like that. But… I've got no choice. We have to check on him. And I'm not leaving you alone here either. Not that you could do much on your own anyway…"

The shock slowly turned into desperation as he gripped the empty glass in his hands even tighter, gritting his teeth without another word of protest.

His father was right. They had to go see the headmaster before they would regret it for the rest of their lives…

This isn't fair. Things keep getting worse, and he couldn't do anything but clench his teeth and listen.

Erina was gone, brutally taken away from him. She had been inflicted with a dangerous wound, and was most probably hurting the most out of them all as he sat here, debating on what to do next. And Gramps… why did this have to happen now? Was his situation really that critical?

Would he… die? Just like that, with his granddaughter being held captive by a psychopath and completely unaware of what was going on?

He felt bile rising in his dry throat, swallowed it down forcefully, and felt it come back once again.

It was sickening. The whole situation was.

"H-hey, Dad? Are we… are we really just gonna leave like that? What if she…"

He sensed his father's hand ruffle his short hair after a few seconds of silence, fully understanding that he never intended to finish that sentence in the first place.

Though this time, the gesture didn't manage to comfort him as much as he had hoped it would, the only feeling left in his memory being the sensual touches of the blonde and the light kisses she had given him when he had pretended to sleep on their last night together.

"I promise you, m' boy, there's no way Erina-chan won't survive this. Like her grandpa, she has an iron-will and a stubborn nature. The both of them will make it, trust me."

A single nod was all the reply he could muster, the weight on his heart too heavy to say anything else.

"On that note, care to explain what that little stunt was all about? I had to apologize multiple times to the doctor who treated you, ya know? I hope you have a good explanation."

"That, eh… He was the one coming to that festival with us. We… there was a fireworks display at the end of the day, and we wanted to watch 'em together. Before it started, he and I ran off to get some snacks and drinks, and… well… whatever happened, happened while we were gone. When I came back, he wasn't there, and even after those bastards took Erina with 'em, he still hadn't shown up. I was… it was…"

"Soma… I get how you feel, but this is… No. You know what? Never mind. I can't fault ya for any decision you make at this point. Do what you think is right. But don't go off punching people in a place like this ever again, do you understand? I won't stick my head in ice for your stupid ass a second time, alright?"

"Y-yeah, gotcha…"

"…So, who is he anyway? A new friend?"

"To be honest, I don't really know… Even though he pisses me off a lot, I don't think he's a bad person. The name's Masamune, and he works at his family's flower shop near Erina's house here in Kamakura. Other than that, I know nothing about him. I even forgot his surname…"

"Huh… that's not nice."

"Whatever… When're heading out? Did the doc tell you?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing your friend brought you here as fast as he did, or you'd be stuck here for at least another two days."

"Ya already said that! Drop it now, would ya?"

"No can do, Kiddo. I'll repeat myself 'til you understand that punching the one who saved your life is not exactly a noble thing to do, alright? Doesn't matter how worked up you are- or how much the drug has affected your brain."

He sighed, not the least bit in the mood for another lecture.

"Whatever… with the way things have turned out, they said you could leave the hospital today."

"Really? Sounds good to me. The faster I get outta here, the better."

"Well actually, I think they just wanted to get rid of a kid with serious anger issues, that's all."

"…Yeah, could be…"

He knew what his father was trying to do, but as much as he wished to laugh and make silly jokes to reassure him that he was alright, he couldn't. His heart denied him the right to simply loosen up even for a little while.

Her abduction had cut deep, and he wasn't anywhere near ready to act all happy-go-lucky again.

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny his father the small smile that he was apparently striving for, no matter how hard he tried. He was doing the best he could, and Soma appreciated the effort a lot, even if the pain in his heart was nearly unbearable at this point.

"C'mon, kid, don't look so depressed. Things may look bad now, but trust me, we'll get through it all eventually. She's gonna come home, and Senzaemon-dono will make it out of that hospital, you can count on it. Ya just gotta be strong and keep your head straight. Can you do that?"

"…Honestly, I don't know… I just- I don't wanna leave like that. But Gramps…"

The seriousness in Joichiro's eyes never left as he nodded his head in understanding, rising to his feet soon after with a small smart phone already pressed against his ear. At the redhead's confused expression, he merely smiled sadly towards the door, a stark contrast to the encouraging speech he just gave him.

"Well, guess I'll try giving that thickheaded Nakamura a call too while you get ready. Sooner or later he has to be made aware of what's going on around here, so might as well do it now. Seriously… to cause so much trouble for your own flesh and blood, and then just let her deal with all the consequences… how low can that idiot fall?"

He didn't answer. There was nothing the young chef could say that'd come even close to reflecting how he feels right now- the anger burning inside the pits of his stomach, the wish to blame the next best person just so his own guilt would finally simmer down a little, the anguish that came with that name… no words could capture his current suffering.

So he stayed silent, watching his father leave the room as he fought a fierce battle inside his mind.

What was the right thing to do? How should he proceed from here?

He had already lost a lot of time by sleeping through three damn days, and now he won't even get the chance to look for the heiress himself. He had to find her, but the man he had considered his own grandfather for quite a long time was… if the situation was as dire as his dad had described, who could say what would happen next.

Fate was being a bitch so far. There's no telling what else it has in store for them.

He didn't want to go. The thought of abandoning the blonde made him want to throw up multiple times, especially when he knew very well that she was not in the best condition. But… if Gramps really were to die in one of these days, he'd never forgive himself either. He had become too attached to the old man to just ignore his state like that.

Once again, his hands gripped the sheets above him in pure desperation, the soothing temperature was suddenly too cold for him to bear, and with his father out of the room, the extent of his bundled up emotions was sure to overwhelm him right here and now.

"…What would you've done, Erina…? Shouldn't I be coming after you first? Am I really supposed to see Gramps without ya? I wanted- I gave him my word, and now I… Tell me what to do. I'm lost…"

The first drop descended onto the back of his hand, followed by so many others that couldn't be stopped anymore even if he were to try. His walls had been crumbling dangerously ever since he regained consciousness, and now… they were unable to withstand the sheer force of his tears, let alone the shaking of his entire body.

His heart was screaming, his balled fists raging. All he wanted to do was run outside and get her out of whatever hellhole she'd been forced into before the blood loss would eventually do her in. Yet at the same time, a voice deep inside him begged for more patience- begged him to go with his father and see Nakiri Senzaemon himself just so he could properly apologize for his failure.

He deserved this much respect at least…

As more tears fell, his trembling increased drastically, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to stop himself from losing his mind completely.

"…Wha-what d'ya want me to do, Erina…?"

…

"Ah, there he is. Hey! Gin!"

Their steps echoed in the long hallway, their breaths shallow as they hurried to the tall man's side.

"Joichiro, you came…"

"Yeah… How is he holding up?"

"We haven't heard anything new yet. I take it to mean his condition hasn't improved. Though he is in the ICU now, so… maybe we'll be able to visit him soon."

"I see… When did ya get here anyway?"

Soma's head remained lowered as he listened to the conversation between his father and Dojima-senpai, not even bothering to greet the latter this time.

"Oh, it might have been… about three hours or so. Not a lot has happened since my arrival though."

A long sigh escaped Dojima Gin's throat as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples tiredly.

For Soma, it was… strange to hear these two adults converse in such a serious way for longer than two minutes straight. He was used to them goofing around just like he always was, and yet… the situation seemed to have taken its toll on everyone around him. He knew it was stupid to think he'd be the only one affected by all this, but… he hadn't expected to see such an overwhelmingly high degree of sorrow written all over their faces, let alone a certain lack of confidence that had been in their every movement before.

They seemed so… worn out.

"I can hardly believe it. These sure are some rough times we're in, huh. What a mess…"

"Got that right… no one has an idea how to move on from here."

Once again, he felt his father's hand gently ruffle his hair, letting him know he was still somewhat part of this conversation, even though he hadn't said a single word yet. He didn't feel comfortable staying silent for so long either, but… what was he supposed to talk about anyway?

"Do you have any news regarding Nakiri Erina's case? Did the police make any progress?"

"No, not quite… I'm going back there as soon as we confirm Senzaemon-dono's okay."

"I understand… And how are you, Yukihira? I heard about what happened to you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"…Yeah, no worries. I'm alright."

He didn't pay attention to the quick nod the two adults exchanged, didn't mind when his father told him to stay where he was while he and Dojima-senpai hurried to the cafeteria and bought some coffee.

It was fine with him. He could use the quiet atmosphere to think some more anyway.

After all the debating he did, after all the tears… he really went through with his decision to come here first. He left Kamakura helplessly, feeling that he was abandoning her.

And he did. No matter who might be saying otherwise, he did abandon her for now.

Taking a deep breath, the young student tried to calm down again as he paced back and forth in the empty hallway.

Minutes passed, people he didn't recognize came and went without sparing him a second glance, and with his thoughts still running wild, the boy neither paid any mind nor was he particularly interested in what they talked about as they gathered in front of the ICU.

It had to be nighttime by now, which means visiting hours would be over before he'd even get the chance to see the old man. Why bother staying here at all?

His father was now sitting beside him again, gulping down his fourth cup of coffee.

And as the silence stretched even further, Soma couldn't help but feel somewhat caged in again.

With that, the redhead simply stood up and made his way towards the exit without a word, hoping that some fresh air can clear up his head a little.

If his father minded him walking around in his state, he didn't show it, only letting him pass as he took another sip of his steaming espresso.

Passing yet another empty hallway, he took a turn towards the reception area with both hands buried deep inside his pockets and a dark shadow cast over his eyes.

This back and forth nonsense only added to his anger, and he didn't want to lash out at some random patient should he come across any. At this point, he'd be easily triggered. One wrong word, one wrong move, and he was sure to explode.

The crying hadn't contributed in releasing some steam at all, and his father's presence could only sooth him for so long.

How much longer was he supposed to wait anyway?

Time wasn't exactly on his side right now.

"-ra."

At this rate, Erina would die…

"-hira."

Was there really nothing he could do? Nothing?

"-ihira."

"What?!"

He whirled around furiously, only to see Kurokiba strolling towards him with an unreadable expression on his face and the red cloth he always wore in battles clutched in one hand.

"I've been calling out to you for a while. Didn't ya hear?"

"…Seriously? I don't think it counts as 'calling out' when your voice goes barely above a mumble, ya know."

"Whatever. Are you here for the old man too?"

"Yeah… Where's Nakiri? I was sure I'd run into her somewhere around here."

"There's a waiting room across the hall. She's been in there bawling her eyes out for three hours straight now. I was on my way to get something to drink when I saw you walking by. You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Hm. Ya sure? You don't exactly look-"

"I said I'm fine. There are more important things to worry about."

"Whatever, if ya say so."

"…How's she holding up?"

"Well considering she just found out about her cousin being abducted and her grandfather having a heart attack… I'd say pretty crappy. Like I said, she hasn't stopped crying ever since."

"I see… I'm sorry 'bout that, really…"

"Don't tell me, pal. Go to her if ya wanna apologize. She said she had faith in you and all, so…"

"Right… I should sort this out with her, huh?"

"…Ya should've done that the moment she asked you where Erina-oujo was, Yukihira."

"I know… Lead the way, I'll talk to her."

…

Left alone once again, Soma now stood in front of a closed door, hand raised and ready to knock.

But every time he attempted to do just that, the sound of endless sobs and hiccups coming from inside forced his fist to halt midway, leaving him more frustrated than he thought he'd be at first.

He wasn't the type to plan conversations ahead, much less dwell on what he would say once he was face-to-face with someone. But… now he couldn't afford to screw things up. Nakiri Alice was upset enough as it is, and he would be adding even more fuel to the fire if he didn't choose his words carefully this time.

Then again… being honest meant staying true to himself, right?

His impulsiveness was what got him into this mess, and it would be the one thing to get him out of it. At least he hoped it would.

So without another thought, he lowered his hand and simply opened the door, not bothering to knock at all.

The first thing he noticed after stepping inside was the overwhelming amount of tissues scattered across the floor, then the blue bag and countless magazines lying right in front of his feet. He didn't know what to make of it until his eyes shifted to the trembling figure sitting on the ground with her face buried in her knees and her finger nails digging into her skull as if wanting to tear her hair out.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the white-haired chef sitting there like some crazy person, shaking to the bone and crying her heart out while being surrounded by all these used up tissues.

What had he done…?

"R-Ryo-kun? Did-did you find out a-anything? Is-is Grandfather… i-is he awake now?"

"Sorry, Nakiri. Kurokiba went to get you some water. He's not here…"

"Wh-wha…?"

As she raised her head, the lump in his throat was getting even closer to being unbearable. Her horrified expression and the way she stammered while whispering his name made him wish he hadn't announced his presence at all.

But nevertheless, he closed the wooden door behind him and kept a straight face as she rose to her feet, the shock in her face now changing to something he never thought he would see- especially on her.

She stepped up to him wordlessly, grit her teeth strong enough for him to hear it, and looked him in the eyes without so much as even a twitch.

He couldn't blame her, not when he knew full well what his appearance here meant.

There was currently no one keeping tabs on the investigation regarding Erina's case back in Kamakura. No one to pressure the police to put more effort into their work…

Stopping right in front of him, the girl raised her trembling hand, only to slap him right across the face as hard as she could while more tears streamed down her already reddened cheeks.

He didn't move, didn't speak. All the young student could do at that moment was to stare at the side after the impact of her slap had forced his head away from her. He felt the throbbing, the stinging on his skin, but couldn't bring himself to take a single step back, his muscles refusing to function in any way.

Was this how Masamune felt too when he punched him out of the blue like that?

"What are you doing here?!"

"Listen, Nakiri, I-"

"You shouldn't be in Tokyo, Yukihira Soma! What about my cousin?! She's suffering somewhere far out of my reach with a goddamned bullet stuck in her body, and you're hanging around here like a coward?! How dare you?!"

"Nakiri-"

"I trusted you, Yukihira-kun! I can't believe you would give up on her like that! I thought you loved her?! If she's dead by now, I swear, I will make the rest of your pathetic life a living hell!"

It was déjà vu all over again… He had acted the exact same way towards the shopkeeper just this morning.

How painfully fitting.

The insults kept on coming, her tears never died down, and with his own guilt already nagging at his conscience non-stop, he didn't find the strength to object to any of her accusations.

One thing was for sure though. The words leaving her mouth were way harder to digest than the slap could ever hope to be. They were brutal in their own right and sent all kinds of shivers down his spine.

Just considering Erina's death a possibility again makes him want to vomit right on the spot.

"Nakiri, calm down, would ya? I get what you're saying, and I don't really feel any different 'bout it. But I-"

"Spear me that crap, Yukihira-kun! It's been three freaking days already! Where have you been?! Did you seriously crawl back to that stupid diner of yours after she was taken?! Did you think it was alright for you to show up here like nothing happened?! That Grandfather and I wouldn't ask you about her?!"

Her fingers grabbed the collar of his shirt, shaking him back and forth forcefully without any form of resistance on his part.

How could he? Apart from that whole 'running back home right after the shooting' accusation, all of her statements were correct. He didn't know how he was supposed to confront Gramps like this, nor if he even had the right to see him after his massive failure.

Now he definitely understood what Erina meant when she said it would be hard for her to look the old man in the eye once they made it back. It wasn't easy, and it probably never would be.

"Don't just stand there! Say something! Tell me where you were when my cousin was attacked! Tell me what you've been up to for the past three days, why you didn't call me back even once! Tell me what you're doing here instead of looking for her, Yukihira-kun! I won't take 'no' for an answer this time!"

"He was at the hospital himself 'till now, Oujo. I doubt he even knows what's going on."

"…W-wha…, R-Ryo-kun?"

As the black-haired chef closed the door behind him, Alice took an unsteady step back, eyes widened with both horror and… remorse?

She let herself fall onto the next best chair in the small waiting room and kept her gaze fixated on the redhead standing before her while Kurokiba handed her the bottle of water he had purchased, sighing when she couldn't even summon the strength to lift it enough to take a sip.

"You need to drink, Oujo. It won't change the situation if you end up getting sick as well."

"I-I know! L-leave me alone already!"

It was his fault she suffered like this now, his fault she had to be here in the first place. His heart ached painfully at the sight of Kurokiba taking the bottle and gently placing it against her lips just so she could finally drink.

Was Erina even getting anything to drink right now? Probably not.

Was she even conscious and fully aware of her surroundings yet? Who could say…?

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he hesitantly stepped forward, relieved to see Alice taking a few deep breaths and calming down again. The tears didn't subside, but perhaps he shouldn't be expecting that, considering the situation they were in.

"W-what happened, Yukihira-kun? W-why were you…?"

He closed his eyes as he shrugged in response, angered by the memory of what it was that prevented him from protecting the heiress in the first place.

"One of 'em injected me with something before I had the chance to bud in- morphine, I think Pops called it. Apparently, it was enough to knock me out right off the bat. I just saw 'em drag Erina around and run somewhere into the forest. I couldn't… it was my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone for a second that night. It just… I dunno…"

His hands balled into fists without him even realizing it, the anguish in his eyes worsened as he watched the white-haired girl press her own against her mouth.

"I've been out ever since, and, well… we only came because Dad got that call about the headmaster having a heart attack. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious."

He came to a stop in front of her chair, crouching down so they could be at eye-level again.

"Nakiri, I know this might not be the best timing to ask this, but… I need ya to tell me exactly what happened, alright? Why did Gramps get sick now? How do you know about the abduction?"

"I-I… S-some police officer called him this morning to ask some questions a-about Erina, a-and how he was related to this Kenji Toru person. He… his responses were so detailed, b-but he was trembling like crazy the whole time. I-I was right beside him when it happened, s-so Grandfather had no choice but to explain everything to me- more or less. I didn't understand much, I-I wanted to hear more, but then… all of a sudden, h-he…"

"…It's okay. Don't worry, I got cha."

Why? Why would he collapse just from a phone call?

Was this his first time hearing about it?

A police officer… They seriously waited three whole days to inform him about his granddaughter's abduction? And on the phone, no less…

As far as he knew, his father had been questioned at the station right after he got in touch with them, and even Ogawa-senpai must've given his testimony by now. Not to mention Masamune too, who was contacted at the hospital of all places…

Why didn't they reach out to the most important person immediately? Why didn't they go to the estate?

"Nakiri, you sure it was the police who called him? Could ya hear their voice or something? Did Gramps tell you?"

"N-no, he didn't… I-I just figured, since, you know, Grandfather gave such thorough responses and all… Aside from the trembling, he didn't seem to behave all that different to me… W-what is this about, Yukihira-kun? What're you getting at?"

His citrines suddenly widened and unfocused, he rose to his feet as fast as he could, hurrying back to the door with one hand already tangled in his red locks while gritting his teeth in anger.

"…I gotta talk to Pops 'bout this. Hang on a sec, alright? I'll be right back."

"W-what? Oh no, not this time, Mister! You owe me an explanation and I refuse to let you out of my sight until I get one, you understand?! Come on, Ryo-kun, we're going too!"

Finally wiping the rest of her tears away, the girl stood up as well with a determined look now evident on her reddened face.

He didn't object to her demand, only opened the door so that she and Kurokiba could step out first before following them outside himself.

To his luck, their trip back to the ICU was a rather short one, leaving no room for further discussions or anything alike. Still, it felt so long because of the heavy atmosphere. Honestly, he would've preferred an argument breaking out than the crushing silence between them.

It was quiet, so unbearably quiet. He wasn't used to Alice not saying a single word for so long- three minutes should have been her limit at best.

However, his torment finally ended when he saw his father standing in the hallway and in a deep discussion with Nakiri Soe while they still waited for further news on the headmaster's condition.

It must be way past visiting hours by now, yet more people in fancy suits kept on coming. They were gathered in front of the ICU with their backs turned towards him and talked to one another very calmly, like nothing serious was going on.

Strange as it was, it only irked Soma more as he shifted his gaze away from them.

"Hey, Pops! Got a sec?"

"Hm? Oh, there ya are, kid! I was wondering where you'd run off to."

While they remained standing on the other end of the corridor, his father quickly finished his chat and excused himself with a small wave of his hand before heading straight towards the small group.

He seemed even more exhausted than two hours ago. And yet, the red-haired man did his best to stay casual, not allowing the stress to weigh him down in any way as he came to halt in front of them with his raised brows mainly focused on Soma himself.

Slightly shaking his head, the boy scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the side instead. He had to gather his thoughts quickly before he would end up losing the one chance he had to get decent Intel. Whether his theory is even right or not, he had no idea though.

"Hey there. What're ya three up to?"

"Never mind that now. I gotta ask ya something."

"Oh? Sure, go ahead."

Sighing in both frustration and depletion, the young chef closed his eyes for a second as he dropped his hand again.

His mind felt clouded, his senses dulled. It could be the drug's side effects or something else entirely, he had no idea. But he sure as hell didn't like it- not one bit.

"Dad? Did ya, eh… did ya tell the police that this Kenji Toru guy worked at Totsuki before all that crap with Central started?"

"Of course I did. They needed to know where his obsession with that family came from after all. Why?"

"So… Gramps knew what was going on the whole time then?"

"He did indeed, kid. After I talked to the police at the station, they immediately sent someone over to Totsuki just to get more details on the matter. Again, why are 'ya asking me this all of a sudden? Did something happen?"

"I'm trying to find out myself… But that sure doesn't sound good at all…"

"What? Soma what are you talking about?"

He clenched his jaw as Alice stepped forward, crossing her arms the same way he had only seen one person do before…

"That's exactly what I wanted to know too! He just ran off without giving me any explanation!"

"That so? Care to fill us in now, Kiddo? What's going on?"

"I don't really know… This doesn't make any sense."

"For crying out loud, Yukihira-kun, what doesn't?! Spill it out already!"

"Don't you get it? The phone call you guys got this morning. It couldn't have been an officer, 'cause they already questioned Gramps three days ago!"

"H-huh…?"

"Think about it. Why would they repeat questions on the phone they already should have the answers to? It just doesn't add up."

"Whoa, hold on there, Soma. What d'ya mean? Who repeated questions on the phone?"

"Nakiri said they got a call this morning right before the heart attack happened. She didn't hear what this someone talked about in particular, but apparently, their words were enough to make Gramps tremble like a leaf. And above all, it-"

Suddenly, he was once again face-to-face with his father as the older man grabbed his shoulders urgently.

It didn't surprise the boy in the least to see him sporting the same expression he had on his face the entire time, nor did he feel the need to go into more details with his elaboration. He could feel that his father had more or less caught on where he was going with this…

"Slow down now. What are ya trying to say exactly? Senzaemon-dono received a phone call that led to his heart attack? Are you sure about that?"

"Well, Nakiri was standing right next to him at that time. Plus, she was filled in on the whole situation about Erina afterwards, so… yeah, we're sure."

"W-wait, Yukihira-kun! You don't mean…"

"Yeah… I think it was someone involved in the abduction who contacted our headmaster this morning, or maybe that bastard himself even… Whoever it was, it seems they're not satisfied in just getting their hands on your cousin. They wanna mess with Gramps too, and it worked… We need to ask him what they really talked about as soon as possible. Maybe it could help us get one step closer to actually finding her…"

"This is serious, m' boy. Rash decisions won't get us anywhere. It could've really been just an officer asking for more Intel. I'll get in touch with the main investigator for this case, and we'll see what he can do. Until then, you kids stay put, and wait for Senzaemon-dono's recovery alright? It's a good thing you told me about this, but no more snooping around, you got that?"

"What?! But I'm not-"

"I mean it, Soma. Get yourself into trouble again, and I swear I'll kick the ever-loving shit outta ya right here and now, you understand? Stay where you are and wait things out. I'll be right back."

Releasing his shoulders and patting his head one last time, the red-haired man quickly made his way back to the main reception hall without giving him another glance.

What was that stubborn old fool expecting him to do? Sit still and watch while the police go around trying to find even more useless clues for another three days?

This whole investigation just takes too long as it is, and neither Erina, nor Gramps have the luxury to wait right now. Shouldn't there be more people looking for her anyway?

Her family wasn't exactly a small one, so aren't there more relatives besides Alice supposed to care?

He didn't understand the lack of concern that was displayed on all those unfamiliar faces, didn't grasp why no one ever asked where Erina was. It made him sick to see the white-haired chef being the only person among them who cried and despaired while everyone else just chatted casually amongst themselves.

He imagined things would only start getting out of control once the media shows up, which they were bound to do eventually. And then, not only the headmaster's current condition would be public knowledge, but also Erina's too…

"Hey, Yukihira-kun…?"

"Hm?"

"I, eh… I wanted to apologize to you… For, you know, saying all those nasty things back there. You didn't deserve it, and I wasn't really in the mood to listen to reason in the first place, so…"

Finally turning towards her again, he merely shrugged his shoulder in apathy before giving her a small smile.

"No need to bring it up. I already forgot most of what ya said anyway. 'Sides, you weren't exactly wrong there either."

"…Are you… are you going to tell me what happened that night now? Please… I need to know…"

"There's not much to tell… I couldn't help her when she needed it the most. She's gone 'cause I got careless. That's all there is to it…"

"I don't think that's true… Did you hear her getting shot?"

"No… I'm guessing there was a silencer involved or something. Otherwise, everyone within close range would've heard it easily."

"So… I take it you weren't there then?"

"More like I was too late… There was this guy we met a couple of weeks ago, and he had the brilliant idea to let Erina rest near the forest while we go and get some snacks for a big fireworks display that was supposed to happen at the end of the night. He didn't know there was someone after her, and I wasn't paying enough attention to notice where exactly we were either… I just… I shouldn't have left her alone to begin with. Nakiri, I… I'm sorry…"

His heart was aching, his pain too deep for words. Yet the way he bowed his head to her displayed how he felt all too clearly, the shame, the guilt, the anger, everything…. It had been his carelessness that caused all this suffering in the first place, his lack of attention.

The growing rage within him couldn't be described, even if he wanted to.

Suddenly, he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder, a long sigh escaping the one person it belonged to before he squeezed hard enough to make the boy look up in astonishment.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yukihira. You seriously look pathetic right now, ya know that? It won't change shit if you just keep feeling sorry for yourself."

"Huh…?"

"Oh brother… Listen, as much as it pisses me off to admit this… Ryo-kun's right. You don't seem like yourself, Yukihira-kun. Where did all your enthusiasm go? I refuse to hand my cousin over to some good-for-nothing worrywart who can't even get up on his feet when times get tough, you got that? Instead of apologizing to me, you should be thinking of a way to get her back! The police are obviously useless at this point, so we have to come up with something ourselves. Seriously, what's up with you people? First little Miss 'I'm running away and I don't care what happens to everyone close to me', and now you. Are you guys trying to irritate me on purpose or what?"

"Nakiri, what're ya-"

"Get it together, man. If she's anything like Oujo, which believe me she is, she'll definitely stay alive until you find her. They're both way too stubborn to know when to call it quits. You should've figured that out by now."

"Hey! Shut up, I'm nothing like her, alright?! She's a little brat who can't even share one single toy, let alone have enough decency to tell you the cake you spent the whole day making tastes remarkable! I mean, who in their right mind would ever want to be associated with someone like that?!"

"…See what I mean?"

"Ryo-kun!"

He didn't know what to say. His eyes were about to fall out of his head, his lips parted just enough to reveal a few of his teeth.

It was like a flyswatter hit him right in the face, knocked him back a few feet, and made him lose all sense of direction he had.

He wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but he felt as though something in his mind began to stir as his gaze lingered on the two students in front of him- something that he shouldn't have neglected in the first place.

Hope.

He wasn't a pessimist, never had been. He would kick fate's ass and do what he had planned to do from the very beginning of this journey, bring the heiress home.

And for the very first time today, a bright, genuine grin spread across the redhead's face, golden orbs squinted in appreciation.

"You're right. We'll get her back. Forget the cops, we're doing it our way. Maybe Masamune would lend a hand too."

"That's the spirit, Yukihira-kun! I'm not letting that Kenji freak torment my cousin even further! He'll get what's coming to him!"

"You betcha."

Kenji…

There was this strange sensation in his stomach again. Like he was missing something very important…

That name sounded so familiar, and he didn't know why. It bothered him immensely that he couldn't recollect where he heard it before, let alone why it seemed so significant to him.

Whenever that name came up and Soma tried to remember, his brain simply refused to give him a satisfying answer, just like right now.

Perhaps he was reading too much into it?

Unfortunately for him, the sound of multiple footsteps echoing in the quiet hallway pulled him out of his thoughts before he could come to any kind of conclusion, forcing him to leave the subject unresolved once again for the time being.

His citrines searched for familiar faces as he saw quite a few people approaching from a distance, their expressions somewhat unreadable.

"What's going on, Yukihira-kun?"

"Wish I knew… Oh, Dad! Where have ya-"

"Not now, Son. I have to speak with the doctors right now."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll explain everything once we know more, alright? You three just stay here, and don't do something stupid. I'll be right back!"

"Quit repeating yourself! What's going on here? Did Gramps wake up?!"

"I don't know yet! He might have… We'll talk later, okay?"

"What?!"

He was turning the corner before Soma could say anything else, the silence returning once all those men disappeared from their sight.

Gramps was… awake?

Joichiro said he couldn't tell for sure, but…

His heart started hammering against his ribcage, the shock of what they were just told sent one shiver after another down his spine.

This sounded too good to be true, the excitement took hold of his body way too fast for him to comprehend the situation.

Was this really happening?

His ears weren't deceiving him, were they?

The old man had actually made it…

He was safe…

He heard Alice laughing and jumping behind him in pure happiness as his own joy slowly bubbled over, leaving him frozen in place without any sense of orientation.

"Did you hear that, Ryo-kun? Finally! I can't believe our luck is finally turning! Grandfather's okay! He-he's okay…"

"Oujo?"

Once again, tears gathered in her ruby eyes, sobs began to shake her body as she slid down the wall and pulled both knees towards her body.

And then… she cried. Senseless. Sorrowful.

Even after he and Kurokiba took a seat on either side of her, she didn't stop, only turned her pained sobs into a sad whimper as the minutes passed by.

"Y-Yukihira-kun… I-I'm begging you… find her quickly… I can't- I can't endure this any longer… i-it hurts too much, please… please s-save her, Yukihira-kun… I d-don't want my cousin to-to die…"

With her eyes closed and her head now resting on Kurokiba's shoulder, she continued her mumbling while Soma merely stared at the wall across from them, his expression betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Don't worry. She won't…"

And as he remained there, seated on the cold floor with his arm placed above one knee, he made himself yet another promise.

Nakiri Erina wouldn't die. Not now, not anytime soon…

* * *

Annndddd cut!

Damn, what a chapter, eh? There's not much going on here, but I hope you guys still enjoyed the way our baby boy tries to deal with all those heavy emotions.

I'd really love to hear what you think. Pour your heart out!

As always,

Stay safe, and take care, everyone!


	22. Chapter 22 Family

Chapter 22: Family

Hellooooo, welcome back, everyone!

Chapter 22 already, huh?

I'm not going to say I'm excited this time because now that I've seen that number, it only reminds me of how close to the end we really are… I'd say there're roughly two or three chapters left until the grand finale. And even though this saddens me immensely, I really hope you guys still enjoyed the ride as much as I did.

I already have a few ideas for future stories, but we'll see how that goes, hahahah. I'm so nervous when coming up with new scenarios every time, and I'm praying you'll like the ones ghosting in my head too!

That said, let's just finish this one first, hahahah!

As always, thank you soooo very much for all your adorable comments! I know the drama is very heavy in this story, and I'm really sorry that it has to continue for the next two chapters! But please, endure it only a little longer, guys! I'm really sorry for that, but I hope you'll like the chapter anyways!

Nevertheless, I'm truly happy about the comments you send me! They made me think about this story a lot, and helped me quite a bit! Thank you so very much for that! I appreciate everything you tell me, and I can't wait to hear your opinions again! It really is an honor to write for you guys, and I couldn't be happier about receiving such warmhearted reviews! Thank you soooo very much!

 _R/N: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful feedback. Both of us, Gamze and I, are fairly new to writing and editing so your comments help us a lot in reflecting where we could improve. Most of all, thank you so much Gamze for giving me the chance to help out. Your patience and positive energy is out of this world! :D Everyone, please continue supporting this wonderful author moving forward. Cheers!_

You're all awesome, you guys!

Now, ready to start this off?

Take care, everyone!

* * *

"D-Daddy! What happened? What did they say? Is… is Grandfather really awake now?"

"I-I… I still can't believe it, h-he was just… We're lucky, Alice. He… somehow h-he made it through…"

"H-he made it… Thank goodness…"

"So does that mean we can see him then?"

Placing a hand on the white-haired chef's shoulder, Kurokiba stepped forward, eyes focused on the tall man crying in front of them.

They had been waiting for almost an hour now, and with the uncertainty of the Nakiri patriarch's recovery weighing on them minute by minute, everyone is starting to feel quite anxious.

Especially Soma.

Not once had he settled down after comforting the girl beside him, not once had he stopped fidgeting in place. Constantly pacing back and forth, scratching his head, grumbling to himself impatiently… he was sick of coming face-to-face with the same white walls every time he turned around.

The hospital air had, slowly but surely, started to get to him, so it was a good thing Nakiri Soe approached them when he did.

Ten minutes more and he would've lost his mind completely.

"Y-yes, we, eh… j-just one person at a time for now, alright? Yukihira Soma, your father is already inside talking to him. Y-you… you're up next."

"I am…? Wait, when did Dad even go in? He didn't stop to tell me about that when he ran by…"

"I-I don't know. Your father had already been waiting in the doctor's office when I entered. He-he was the one who contacted me about the change in Father's condition… I-I was merely asked to tell you that you're next, that's all."

"Okay… But why did Pops-"

"Apparently his presence was requested first… Look, boy, I-I don't know any more than you do, alright? All the doctor told me is that Father has not fully recovered yet, a-and that only a limited number of people could see him right now. Y-you're next."

Alice's father shot the young chef a piercing look, venom and frustration fighting to be the dominant emotion written on his tired features.

"My daughter deserves the chance to talk to him first, especially since she was with him when he collapsed not like that other granddaughter that ran away a month ago. But as it turns out, he has more urgent matters to discuss with two troublesome outsiders than his own family."

"What?!"

"I have no intention in repeating myself, boy. You heard me."

"Daddy! Stop!"

Taking a hesitant step back, the man in glasses finally realized the thin ice he was treading on with his every word as his own daughter took a stand in front of a raging redhead, her expression now shifted from relief to utter shock.

Good thing she did because Soma's glare was as sharp as his knife set right now. And if Alice came between them only a few seconds slower, he might have let the control on his temper slip again.

To him, the fact that he would be lashing out at the Director of Nakiri International was the least of his worries because currently, no one seemed to have the slightest clue about Erina's whereabouts. Shockingly, no one seems to be in the same state of panic as he is. He feels like nobody in the Nakiri family understands how dire her situation truly is at the moment. The news of her abduction is being kept from the non-Totsuki-affiliated relatives and the rest of the world, but for how long could they turn a blind eye and think everything was fine?

Those people should be the ones to doubt, or even distrust her.

"A-anyway…"

The older Nakiri cleared his throat, his gaze never leaving his daughter as he spoke to the boy behind her.

"J-just be sure to keep it short in there and bear in mind that we want to spend some time with him as well, unlike other irresponsible people who turn their backs on family. I am quite certain Father has a strong reason for seeing you first, but don't let it get to your head, Yukihira Soma."

"Dad, please! Please, just stop! There's much more to the story than you think! I learned the truth this morning, I know what they need to discuss! Erina's safety comes first, alright?! Stop acting like this! Please!"

"H-her safety…? Alice, wha-"

"I'll explain everything while Yukihira-kun is inside, okay? Just, please… s-stop talking about her that way… She would've come if she… i-if she could…"

Silence.

For the next several seconds no one made a single sound. They didn't talk, didn't move, didn't blink… And to Soma, it felt more like another slap in the face than anything. Though this time, it wasn't directed at him but at the wide-eyed man standing before him.

His expression made it all too clear. He was confused. And perhaps it was this confusion that irked the redhead so much right now, this lack of understanding.

"I-I…"

"C-can we please g-go find Mom first? I'll… I'll fill you in on everything then…"

As she gestured for her father to follow her out of the hallway, their eyes met. A quiet, yet fierce clash between citrine and ruby erupted- the seconds dragged on until both came to an agreement of what should be spoken out loud and what should remain confidential for the time being.

Though he had to admit, it wasn't easy to keep his mouth shut while the one who probably needed his help the most was being heavily insulted- by her own family member no less. But Alice's stare was persistent, her body language spelling one giant warning.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't.'

The redhead found himself nodding involuntarily to the direct order, his shoulder muscles still as tense as they had been five minutes ago.

'So this is how Kurokiba feels', a strange side-thought popped up as she passed by, her father following shortly after with a concerned look on his face.

Kurokiba grunted, reminding the red-haired chef of his presence as he took long strides towards him.

"Don't let it get to you, Yukihira."

"…Nah, don't worry 'bout it. I've met him once before. I know he's a decent guy."

"When?"

"He… he acted as the main judge for my Shokugeki with Hayama a while back. It was right after ya guys had been kicked out."

"Don't remind me. I had to sit through hours of Oujo's whining after what those bastards did."

The sigh escaping Kurokiba's throat was long and filled with exhaustion and frustration, a stark contrast to his usual, apathetic demeanor. He gripped the red cloth tied around his wrist forcefully, and for a split second, Soma saw pure rage flickering in his eyes as he debated on whether this was a proper timing to put it on or not.

"All she ever talked about was how her cousin would be forced to deal with her dad alone because she couldn't pass one simple exam. She really hated being on the sidelines, especially when everyone else in their huge family refused to lend a hand and talk some sense into that asshole. Oujo despises how ignorant those guys are. They knew something's wrong, but they still chose to believe and not question the rumors out of pure convenience. They're a bunch of messed up people if you ask me."

"Yeah… Sure sounds like it."

His gaze remained on the corner that the father and daughter duo just disappeared behind, arms crossed over his chest and the deep frown he had sported thus far still in place.

So all the other family members were under the impression Erina ran away… They seriously believed she gave up and left her grandfather to take care of those minor changes Totsuki needed at the moment by himself.

They no longer cared…

Gritting his teeth in irritation, the young chef took a step towards the large double doors of the CCU, his patience now completely ran out.

He didn't want to waste more time waiting here when Gramps was already awake and ready to give him the Intel he so desperately craved.

Whether or not he'd be forgiven for letting something so gruesome happen to the headmaster's granddaughter wasn't relevant anymore. What mattered was getting her out of wherever she is held captive before it's too late.

'C'mon, Dad, what're ya doing in there? Hurry up already…'

"Hey, Yukihira. I wanna ask you something."

"Hm?"

"The way you stand… Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you really-"

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening right behind them interrupted their intense staring contest, causing both students to turn around and watch in confusion as Joichiro entered the hallway once more, his head lowered slightly.

There was only so much the redhead could take from that concentrated look on his father's features, a limited display of options to describe what it could really stand for.

And as much as he'd love to make fun of the old man's expression just to calm himself down a bit, he wasn't given enough time to actually do that. The frown vanished the second Joichiro spotted him, like it had never been there to begin with.

"Oh, there ya are, Soma. How're ya holding up? Still feeling like ya don't need to take a nap any time soon?"

"Don't mess around, old man! Who cares 'bout that stuff?! Is Gramps okay?! Did ya talk to him?!"

"Lower your voice, kid! We're at a hospital, remember?!"

"You're one to talk…"

"Soma… Listen, just go inside, and get everything ya wanted to say outta your chest, alright? I already explained what happened to you and Erina-chan, but… there are certain things he needs to hear from you directly. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

Coming to a halt in front of him, the older man placed a hand on his shoulder, his gaze demanding yet still kind in its own right.

"Don't leave anything out."

He was serious. And yet… somehow, Soma couldn't shake off the feeling that there's another issue his father isn't addressing. A small detail that could explain this overly worried glint in his eyes.

What did he and the headmaster discuss anyway…?

"I'll see ya in a bit, m' boy. Make sure ya don't spend too much time in there, 'kay? Ya need your rest too."

"Sure… You alright, Dad? Did something happen?"

"…No. It's nothing. You just focus on what's ahead of ya, got it? Senzaemon-dono's waiting."

"Gotcha…"

It was so odd. Once again, the unexpected seriousness on his father's face perplexed him. The sheer intensity behind those pale, yellow orbs made it downright impossible for Soma to give another comment, let alone gulp down the lump that had been steadily forming in his throat as he simply nodded in understanding before taking his first step towards the open door.

Whatever it was that bothered his father, there'd be enough time to figure it out later. Checking in on Gramps comes first.

It really was like a miracle that he managed to wake up now, that his condition hadn't gotten worse instead.

He'd be fine.

At least one of them would…

"Yukihira Soma, correct?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry for bothering, doc. Gram- Senzaemon-dono wanted to speak to me?"

"Indeed. Go through the door over there, young man. He's inside."

"Thanks…"

As he ran his fingers through his shortened hair, the boy made his way towards the closed door on the other end of the spacious room, passing the wide, wooden desk where the bearded doctor sat.

This is it…

After he made sure Gramps is okay, nothing would keep him in this place any longer- _nothing_.

He would take the next best train back to Kamakura and search for the blonde heiress himself.

There already was a certain area he had in mind. An ideal place to begin his quest. He just had to wrap things up here, and then there'd be no stopping him.

Though first and foremost… he had to face the man he probably disappointed the most out of everyone out there. The one who entrusted his own granddaughter to him- the only one who still believed in her, despite not having talked to her for over a month.

Ignoring the crushing guilt in his heart, he knocked a few times before stepping inside and swiftly closing the door behind him, all too eager to be alone with the bedridden headmaster.

"You came… Yukihira Soma… Please, have a seat."

The lump in his throat returned with vengeance, making him choke on the deep breath he was trying to take.

There were so many things Soma wanted to say, so many emotions rushing through him… But none of that made it past his lips as he continued to take in the depressing view before him.

Only a few paces away was the great Nakiri patriarch, lying on a large hospital bed with all kinds of cables attached to his body.

It was a sight that left his eyes burning with unshed tears, his fists balling with nothing but rage.

Whoever it was that called him this morning knew exactly what he was doing, knew what would cause Nakiri Senzaemon so much grief.

Finally moving his feet again, the young chef sat down on the chair standing right next to his bed, amber eyes closed and his body trembling uncontrollably.

He needed to say something- anything.

But what…?

"G-Gramps, I-"

"How have you been, my boy…? Are you alright…?"

"I-I'm fine… Nothing's wrong with me."

"You look… tired though… Joichiro told me you were just released from the hospital yourself… You're not exhausted…?"

"No. I'm okay, really."

"That's good to hear… I guess you're holding up better than I am at the moment, aren't you?"

"Gramps… You'll be alright too."

He leaned forward, his fingers fiercely holding on to the bed's armrest as he blinked back the stinging salt in his eyes.

"Tell me who did this to ya? What did they say on the phone? It… it wasn't the police like Nakiri said, right?"

"So Alice has already told you…"

"…Yeah, she did."

"I see…"

As he tried to take a deep breath, the old man slowly turned his gaze to the ceiling, a sad smile hidden behind his grey beard.

For Soma, the pain he saw on his face was indescribable. The thin path his tears forged on his cheek simply beyond repair. He knew Gramps had trouble breathing, he could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Yet he still tried to force the words out. It made him clench his jaw all the harder.

"No, it wasn't the police… He never gave me a name, but… that wasn't necessary anyway… I knew who I was dealing with."

"What did he say that got ya so riled up, Gramps? Was it… 'bout Erina? Did he want something from ya?"

"No, he didn't actually… It weren't his words that got to me, Yukihira. My granddaughter…"

Another forced inhale. Another tear that softly landed on the white cushion underneath his head.

"S-she was tortured mainly for his twisted sense of amusement… Perhaps it was just to get a reaction out of me… I have no idea what they were hoping to accomplish, but… m-my little girl was… in so much pain and I couldn't do anything but listen… H-her screams are… still haunting me…"

More tears followed as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to utter another word.

Soma could feel his brain shutting down, trying both to register and reject the new information.

This couldn't be…

"Wha…? W-what're ya talking about, Gramps…? S-she's fine, isn't she?"

"They asked me if… I was proud of her for what she did… if it was my idea to get rid of Azami, and crush Central… They asked how I would feel if they were to cut out her 'God Tongue' and let her suffer the same way they had back then… Then… they did something to her, a-and all I heard was screaming… lots of it…"

"Y-you're saying…"

"There were two people in the room… I don't know why, but the one talking to me was… he was crying… He begged me to answer those questions so that Kenji Toru could stop doing whatever it was he did to her… I had no choice but to play along, since Alice… Alice was there with me… I… I-I'm not even sure if my granddaughter is still alive at this point…"

"You… honestly think that…?"

"Prove me wrong, boy…"

No…

He couldn't believe it…

This wasn't real…

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he repeated the words in his head.

"N-no way… Y-you're serious…"

Had he made a mistake by coming here after all?

Would she have been spared from all that if he hadn't?

With his pupils barely visible, the boy fought the sudden urge to storm out of this room and run all the way back to Kamakura himself.

He didn't care what his father said, didn't care if he was being reckless again. His heart screamed, begged, tore itself apart at the image of an already injured Erina being tormented even further. What did that sick bastard think he could get out of this? So much bloodshed just for a lost job? For a limited amount of time without money?

How would shooting and abusing an innocent girl help matters?

"G-Gramps… w-what did… what did you tell 'em? Did you…"

But all he received was a simple shake of the head, a light movement that instantly made the redhead's blood run ice cold.

He wasn't sure what to make of the silence, didn't know how to digest all this.

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Just when he expected the situation to take a turn for the better, his own naivety crashes on him in the worst way possible.

She may not be alive anymore…

That sure stung. If even Gramps himself was starting to believe it, what else was there left to say?

Was he supposed to give up too now…?

"G-Gramps… please… Don't."

"You… you were the last person who saw my granddaughter, weren't you…? You were the last person she talked to… Tell me… was she… was she happy you came for her…? Did you make her smile… like you promised…?"

"I-I…"

Unable to give an answer, the young chef merely lowered his head in shame as he struggled to hold back the tears that had been stinging his eyes ever since he entered this room.

He failed. And even though he tried to prevent any sounds from escaping his mouth by biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, the heavy trembling of his body gave all of it away in a heartbeat.

His grip on the bed's frame tightened with each passing second, his head bowed as low as it could get in apology.

And then, what was bound to happen finally happened.

Right here, in the confines of these four walls, Yukihira Soma was shedding an endless amount of tears for the second time today. The unruly boy who hadn't cried since his mother's death was now breaking down in a matter of seconds, his self-control utterly shattered by a single question.

 _Was she happy?_

Did he really have the right to answer that?

"I-I…I'm sorry, Gramps… I didn't… I wasn't there when she needed me! You left her with me, b-but I… I still let this happen! I'm sorry! I never wanted to… I-I shouldn't have been the one to go after her… I'm so sorry, Gramps… I-I'll… I'll get her back, I swear! No matter what it takes, I will get her outta there!"

Another wave of silence washed over them as Soma's tears descended to the ground, drop after drop dampening his clothes on their soundless way down.

He didn't expect to receive a reply anyway. The boy definitely didn't need confirmation of his failure. And yet… his heart still begged for a reaction, a single noise. Anything would be better than hearing his own teeth gritting against each other at this point.

"…Did she… finally visit her mother's grave…? Has she made peace with the past yet…? My granddaughter… doesn't resent me now for lying to her all this time… does she? Tell me she was at least picking herself back up… please…"

Raising his head in sheer agony, Soma watched as the older man closed his eyes again, his own tears still evident on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah… I think she… What's this about, Gramps? Ya can ask her all that stuff yourself, ya know. She's not gonna die. I'll bust Erina outta wherever that bastard's holding her and bring her straight here. S-so… save those questions for when ya see her again, okay?"

"I wish I had spent more time with her back when her mother died… I wish I had… shown her how much I cared… She had no one left, no one… a-and I couldn't…"

Was he even listening anymore?

"Please, Gramps… stop… She's alive. Ya can tell her this once she's safe. I'mma bring her back to ya, you hear? I promise… You just focus on getting better so she doesn't have to worry 'bout ya, alright?"

"…And who can guarantee me that my grandchild will make it back to me in one piece…? You?"

"Huh…?"

"…Yukihira Soma… I trusted your words once already… I don't think… I can do that again. As much as I want to put my faith in you… it's not possible anymore… Those screams will never leave my memory. Her voice… will never sound the same to me… Three days passed, and she still isn't found… Give me… just give me one good reason to trust you when not even the police made any progress."

"I…"

Words failed to express the mix of anger, frustration, and desperation raging inside him. He wanted to reassure the Totsuki Grandmaster of his capability to rescue her but his self-doubt and the consequences if he fails left him like a gaping fish out of the water.

Soma directed his eyes back to the figure on the hospital bed. There was no denying how much pain the old man is trying to conceal with a forced smile. His unsteady breath reveals the power struggle between his grief and the very thin layer of hope he desperately wanted to cling to.

Despite all that, Nakiri Senzaemon still held his head high. His eyes expressively burning with a clear message.

 _Get her back._

And he damn would.

"I know where to start looking. It might sound far-fetched, and I don't expect ya to trust me with this, but… just hear me out for a sec, alright?"

Hastily wiping the rest of his tears away, the redhead tried to clear his dry throat before taking a deep breath.

Falling into disarray would help no one at this point. He had to pull himself together.

For her.

"Remember the name Ogawa Daizo? I was at his restaurant a while ago, and he gave me the most useful clue we could've asked for. I've got a friend back in Kamakura, and with his help, I can find out where that bastard's family lives… They're sure to have more info on the matter. The area Ogawa-senpai told me about doesn't seem to be that big either, so we'll be able to narrow it down from there."

"You have… what…?"

"A decent lead. Look, Gramps… ya said it yourself, the police isn't getting anywhere. I'll handle this my way, no need for anyone else to get involved. You'll see your granddaughter soon, I swear it."

"My granddaughter… I truly hope you're right… But who is this supposed friend of yours, boy? What's his name…? What relation does he have with this?"

"Name's Masamune… I don't really remember his surname, but he's the one who saved my ass when I was out like a light three days ago. Honestly, he's not that bright, but I'd say he still-"

"W-what did you say…?"

His eyes suddenly wide, his lips parted, the headmaster's shock grew only stronger with each forced breath he took. And with the seconds innocently ticking away, it was bound to raise Soma's suspicion as well at some point.

Something wasn't right here…

"You okay, Gramps? What's wrong?"

"T-that name… H-how do you know it, my boy…?"

"Masamune? I met him a while back. Well actually, Erina seems to have met him first. She said she bought flowers for her mom's grave from him. His family's got a small shop near… y-your place, a-and he… Holy shit…"

Inhaling sharply, the young chef's face suddenly grew as pale as the white walls surrounding him, his body stiff and his muscles so abnormally tight.

He remembered…

It was all coming back to him now…

How could he have missed such a significant detail all this time?

' _Also, where are your manners? You should always introduce yourself first before asking others for their name, Scarface.'_

' _What?! I could say the same to you, Flower Boy.'_

'… _Oh, fine, if you must know! The name's Kenji Masamune, and I'm the one who sold the lovely lady here the most beautiful flowers I have in this shop for almost a month now! Nice to meet ya.'_

"No way…"

All this time, the biggest threat had been right in front of him, and he hadn't even paid attention…

How was he ever going to make up for his naivety?

Both him and Erina failed to remember the name that was presented to them on a silver plate- a name they had so prematurely brushed off in the heat of the moment, thinking there was nothing special to it whatsoever.

But why? Why would the brunette reveal his surname to them so casually? Had he really not known anything about his own family member's twisted plans, what that psycho wanted to do with the very girl he was talking to all this time?

Soma refused to believe that this was the case. Especially when…

"G-Gramps…? You said the one asking you those sick questions on the phone was crying… right?"

"He… he was… Listen, I-I don't know what connection you have to that person, but the other man who inflicted so much pain to my grandchild shouted that very same name you just mentioned… H-he called him… his son…"

"Son…"

"That's right… I also heard Erina referring to him as a… a traitor. She said it quite a few times actually… H-how could you have… trusted someone you barely know, Yukihira? I told you to be… suspicious about everyone…"

"I didn't mean… I'm sorry, Gramps. I knew that, but I…"

All kinds of thoughts ran through his head, none of which he found the strength to actually voice out loud.

It was like time itself had stopped moving altogether as the room kept on spinning even faster than it had merely two seconds ago.

No words could express what's going on inside him, no expression strong enough to show how stupid he felt.

So Masamune had been there… he had seen her being tormented by his own father… Yet he still had the audacity to cry about it?

Was he seriously feeling bad for what they were doing, or even regretting his own trickery?

Did he honestly think shedding a few measly tears would be enough to get him out of trouble?

"Gramps… I swear to you, they will pay for this. Erina's gonna stay alive, no matter what. I'll make damn sure of that."

He didn't wait for a reply- didn't feel the need to hear one as he rose to his feet once more. Ignoring the pleas of his body to finally get some rest, he marched back to the closed door with a dangerous glint in his amber orbs and a burning rage in his heart.

He had what he came here for. With the added information and the reassurance that Nakiri Senzaemon would be alright for the time being, he could finally go back and begin his search.

He could rest once he got her out of danger. For now, he had a mission to focus on. It was his top priority, and he would allow no one to stop him from protecting what he cared about the most- no one.

"Yukihira Soma… I'll be waiting for my grandchild's safe return… And yours as well. Please, no matter what you decide to do in the end…, don't act too rashly. The police can be of help if you… if you tell them everything you know…"

"…Thanks, Gramps. I'll think about it."

With that, he closed the door behind him once again before nodding towards the bearded man still sitting at his wide desk.

"I see, so you're done."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then. Please send the next person inside. That should wrap up the number of visitors for today."

"Got it."

"Oh and, Yukihira Soma… I was informed by your father that you had an incident yourself a few days ago. He wanted me to ask you if you desire any check-ups or medicine to counterbalance the morphine's side effects. Does you head hurt? Would you like me to take a quick look?"

"…No. I'm okay. Thanks for asking though, Doc. If that's all, I'll be going now."

"Oh… Y-yes. If you're sure, then that would be all. Have a good night."

"Yeah… Thanks."

Stepping out of the doctor's office and into the hallway, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Alice and her father already waiting with baited breath for their turn to finally go inside. He didn't say a word as he let them through, didn't even look at the white-haired chef when they passed one another.

One of them would have to come back out again, as per doctor's orders. But who was Soma to tell them that.

What _he_ needed to worry about was whether or not he'd make it in time to catch the last train tonight. There was not even a single second he could afford to waste now.

And so… he just started running. Down the hallway, past the reception, and out of the hospital before anyone had the chance to ask him where he was going or what he was up to. Not even his father.

He would explain himself later.

'I was so stupid to have ever stopped suspecting that guy! So incredibly stupid! You fooled me this time, but just you wait! I'm coming for your sorry ass, Kenji Masamune! Get ready!'

…

The bright moon slowly began to descend above Soma's head as he unlocked the front door of the Nakiri family's summer residence, sighing in exhaustion when he hesitantly pushed it wide open.

He was lucky to have received a spare key from Erina back when they first entered this house together, but now… Soma isn't so sure if it's still alright for him to use this little piece of metal. It felt kind of odd to just walk inside here without her by his side, so pointless and empty…

Hopefully he wouldn't have to stay here for too long. Having a roof above his head was convenient, and he was grateful to even be in here, but somehow… he felt like a complete stranger to this house now that he was alone.

But that's not something he should be worried about now.

It is imperative to begin his search immediately, since each second that goes by makes Erina's chances of survival slimmer. Also, the time that he could afford to move freely is severely limited. In a few hours, he's expecting to get a call from his dad. He doubted the old man would be very happy to realize that he was no longer at the hospital with the rest of them.

He hadn't seen his father anywhere when he exited the doctor's office so he simply took the opportunity to run. But now, thinking more closely about it, maybe he should've said something after all…

Taking a quick last look at the peaceful sky above, he clenched his fists in determination before closing the door behind him.

It didn't matter anymore. He was here, and he wouldn't leave without Erina. The geezer could lecture him as much as he wished once he brought her back.

Fumbling around for a bit, his fingers eventually found the light switch the same time he glanced up at the oversized clock hanging on the opposite wall.

Five a.m. Not exactly the best time to do anything… And as much as he wanted to go out there again right this instant, he had to wait for at least another hour or so before he could start overturning every rock in the area. Also, there was no point in heading over the flower shop because he's pretty sure that there would be no one there at this hour.

The boy sighed in frustration as he rubbed the back of his neck for a second and slowly began to stroll towards the kitchen, carelessly taking off his sweat-covered shirt along the way.

He left it lying on the cold floor in favor of grabbing himself a small bottle of water from the fridge that was standing in the corner, taking a big gulp as he placed a hand inside his back pocket and pulled out the envelope Nakiri Senzaemon had given him so long ago.

It had already served its purpose in introducing him to the legendary Totsuki alumnus- and that was more than Soma had expected at first.

Thanking Ogawa-senpai in silence one more time, the redhead swiftly crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it into the surprisingly still open trash can next to the large window before moving away from it again.

Though it sure was strange that no one had bothered to close the lid, especially since Erina always cared about hygiene and other small details like that around the kitchen.

'Man, what's with that smell anyway? It's like something died in there…'

Despite all his sore muscles screaming for the boy to go sit down already, his never-dying curiosity got the better of him, encouraging him to do what no normal human being ever would.

He walked back to the wide container and opened the lid that he had just closed once more, only to pinch his nose in disgust this time as the overwhelming scent of wilted flowers hit his nostrils with full force.

"What the… Orchids?"

And not just any orchids.

His memory was a bit hazy, but for some reason those purple-colored flowers looked oddly familiar.

He had definitely seen them before…

'But where…? C'mon, think!'

Squinting his eyes in concentration, Soma kept on staring at the once beautiful flowers in front of him as if they could help him reach the solution faster.

But instead of solving the mystery, he merely noted how nicely they were bound together, the small card that had been placed between the petals, and…

'Wait a sec…'

His hand acted before he could even think about what exactly he was doing here as it reached inside the trash can and extracted the card that, unfortunately, had picked up some of this awful smell as well.

And just as he was about to question his own sanity for pulling a pointless stunt like that, it finally dawned on him…

He had noticed similar orchids lying above Nakiri Amelia's grave when he accompanied Erina to the cemetery a few weeks ago. They had been prepared and decorated the same way these were, and from what he could recall, they even had the same size.

But why? What was that supposed to mean?

Anxiously redirecting his eyes to the small card in his hand, the redhead couldn't help but hesitate for a moment as he flipped it and took a peek at the writing on the other side.

There were only a few lines written on the note, mostly undecipherable at this point due to dark stains and dirt stuck on it. Nonetheless, something tells him that there might be something in here that could give him a new lead.

He slowly made his way towards a nearby lamp, switching it open and blinking the tiredness away from his eyes. And as his citrines started to focus, his gut suddenly clenched in dread, unexpectedly holding his breath as he brushed the bits of dirt away to uncover the message.

But what he found didn't even come close to a hint, it was the opposite…

He stared at the words blankly for a few seconds as an unpleasant shiver settled at the base of his stomach. His body temperature, unnaturally high at first, now dropped multiple degrees without him even doing anything.

This had to be a joke…

How many times was he supposed to go through this? How many bad things could possible happen in a single day?

His mind went back to the evening of the festival where he was randomly hugged by the blonde heiress in front of the bathroom door upstairs. Her trembling body, her scared expression, her words…

He should've asked her what was wrong, should've paid more attention to her strange demeanor.

This had most likely been the day she received, and threw away those orchids- the day he had told her to stay at home.

He didn't even want to imagine how she must have felt back then, how livid and… worried.

That's it. He's had enough.

Throwing the small piece of paper to the ground, the boy rushed out of the kitchen to grab himself a new shirt before exiting the house again, his fury clearly painted on his face.

Masamune would do good to pray that he doesn't break his nose completely this time- or worse.

Because right now, mercy is the last thing on Soma's mind. The note had been the last straw from him. His rage took full control of his body and the small voice of whatever is left of his rationality faded away as he saw red.

 _Bet your mother is cheering for you in hell, little rat. I can't wait to send you there myself soon. Let's get this settled once and for all, shall we? Stop hiding and come out of your hole already._

…

"Yu-Yukihira-kun… W-what are you doing here so early in the morning? Do you have news on Erina-san's condition? W-was the police able to find her?"

For a good minute, the only response he got was a cold stare.

"I was actually hoping you might lend me a hand. Let's talk inside."

"E-ehm, sure… Give-give me a second…"

Nervously fumbling around in his back pocket, the vendor eventually pulled out a small set of keys before taking a hesitant step towards the wide glass door that the student currently leaned against.

His whole demeanor seemed even more suspicious now that Soma knew who exactly he was dealing with, and it edged him on all the more.

"What's wrong? Ya seem nervous."

"N-no, I just… I hadn't expected to see you here out of the blue like that, t-that's all… H-how long have you been waiting out here?"

"It doesn't matter. I had a lot of things on my mind today so I thought I'd drop by."

"I-is that so…? I hope I can be of help to you then. A-and I'm glad to see you up and well again. Y-you could've told me they released you from the hospital already."

"I thought I might surprise ya instead."

His voice was low, his eyes pure ice.

Even though the young chef wanted to keep up appearances a little while longer to see if he could guess what this man's true intentions are, his ire is quickly burning out any form of courtesy. Especially since this freak is still insisting on playing dumb.

He watched with growing irritation as Masamune finally pushed the door open and gestured for him to enter first, all while staring timidly at the ground underneath his black sneakers.

He could feel a storm brewing between them as the awkward atmosphere thickened.

"C-can I get you something? Water? Tea? W-would you like some-"

Suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone, Masamune quickly pulled it out of his green backpack and attempted to leave the room again, not daring to meet the boy's intense gaze.

However, he wasn't granted a chance to escape as Soma's hand swiftly landed on his shoulder and pulled him roughly towards the closest chair he could find.

No way was he going to let him get away this time.

The charade was going to end here.

"What's wrong? You're always in a hurry whenever ya get a call. Daddy needs you?"

"N-no, he's-"

"Look, man, just cut the bullshit already, would ya? You know what I'm after, so drop the act and answer the phone. You're not going anywhere."

The vendor's eyes turned into the size of golf balls as he is detained by Soma's strong grip on the chair behind the cash register, not even offering resistance.

If the redhead hadn't known any better, he would have sworn there was a hint of relief hidden deep inside those blue depths- like somewhere along the line, Masamune had actually expected this to happen…

Why?

It didn't make any sense…

For someone whose dirty schemes were about to be put out in the open like that, he was behaving rather… passively.

Just what was this guy up to…?

"Hello? Dad? …Yes, I'm back at the shop now… Yes, I understand… No, of course not… Yeah, sure…"

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, Soma glanced back at the older man beside him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

He hadn't expected him to actually pick up, let alone talk to his father so openly without letting anything significant slip.

Shouldn't he be warning his dad somehow?

This was getting more and more confusing by the second. And yet, amongst all the confusion inside him, there's one thing the boy is a hundred percent sure of now that he actually listened in.

It really was him after all…

Even though he felt betrayed and wanted nothing more than to kick this guy to oblivion, there is still this tiny part of his heart that holds on to the hope of there being more than one person with 'Kenji' as their surname out there. Someone other than Masamune.

He didn't want to believe it just like Erina never had, but… all the evidence he needed was laid out right in front of him, pointing towards the only person he genuinely trusted to be innocent.

"Yes… I'll hurry back as soon as I'm done up here, okay? …I did see her. She was just fine, don't worry. Yeah, it is… Okay, Dad. See you in a bit…"

A disturbing silence washed over them again as the brunette lowered his phone, his head dropped and his body shaking almost violently.

"Well, that was short."

"He didn't have much to say this time… only checking if I got back here safely…"

"Got back…"

He couldn't tell what exactly it was that vexed him so much about this guy's choice of words. Maybe just hearing his voice in general was what pissed him off to the point where his ears started twitching in fury all on their own. Or perhaps it was something else entirely.

Whatever it was, he couldn't help but think twice about every single syllable that left Masamune's mouth, be extra cautious over the smallest of details.

If only they wouldn't sound all the same to him…

"…W-why didn't you butt in? You could've easily stopped me and demanded for Erina-san to be released asap. Why didn't you interfere?"

"No point in making him suspicious of ya, now is there? From the looks of things, I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say he doesn't actually know ya already revealed your true identity to us when we first met. I've no intention in giving Daddy Kenji a clue on what's about to happen to him. And thanks for not saying anything either. It'd be pretty bad if he finds out I'm here with you."

"I-I… I don't think anything you plan to do would turn things around now… Dad's already got what he wanted."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"He's not gonna hand her over, you know…"

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break! So ya still insist on going through with this?! What the hell's wrong with you?! A person is dying right now! Her Grandpa's at the hospital waiting for her! For fuck's sake, get your morals straight!"

"I-I have no idea what you're trying to say…"

"Really? Alright then, lemme get things straight for ya. You sent Erina purple orchids like a creep when she wasn't expecting it. You helped your Dad take her away the other night. Then, you called Gramps on the phone yesterday and asked nasty questions to make him miserable while your dad did something to her in the background."

It was merely a hiss through gritted teeth, Soma unable to keep the spite out of his voice as he spoke.

"Was that your idea of fun? Making other people suffer?!"

"I-it… I-I was only doing what-"

"What you were told, right?! Ya seriously thought it was okay to ask an old man if he'd like to see his granddaughter without a tongue?! Ya thought it'd be funny to let your dad cut it off?! Did ya- …he didn't actually do it… d-did he? I swear if you sick bastards so much as thought about laying a hand on her-"

"N-no, I didn't let him cut anything! I-I didn't let him, believe me! But you… you don't have the slightest clue, Yukihira-kun! To my dad, to me… This is what we needed to do."

"You're kidding… What's that s'posed to mean?! Ya need to torment people?! How's that gonna help, huh?!"

"Y-you wouldn't understand even if I told you. He… he has to do this."

"Do what?!"

"Get revenge for mom! For us!"

With his arms crossed over his chest, Soma took a step forward, hoping to get better control of his burning anger if he moved around a little.

"…How 'bout cha gimme another dumb excuse not to punch ya in the face again. 'Cause I'm seriously itching to do just that, ya know."

"I… I-I wasn't trying to prevent you from hitting me in the first place, Yukihira-kun. If you think that's what you deem necessary, then I won't stop you. Y-you… you might as well get on with it because whatever I tell you isn't going to change what happened anyway…"

"Try me."

He didn't give a response, didn't even look up when Soma stepped in front of the chair with an impatient frown on his face.

Answers. What he needs right now are answers. Not a pointless dispute.

After all, Masamune was his only option to get her back, and he refused to let his irritation get the best of him.

He had to play his cards right.

Though, this bitching and whining sure didn't help move things along in the slightest. It was a pain to even try reason with him, let alone get him to tell the truth.

His contradicting attitude itself left Soma's scarred eyebrow twitching with bundled up irritation.

"Look, buddy, I'mma be straight with ya. I don't give a damn about your family drama, got it? Whether ya stuck with your dad out of pure loyalty, or ya got your own reasons to be pissed at our headmistress, doesn't make any difference to me. I just wanna know what you were hoping to accomplish by giving away your name like that. And while we're at it, I need ya to tell me where I can find her!"

"Didn't you hear me?! I said-"

"I don't give a shit what ya said! Your dad's responsible that a girl is dying somewhere in this town as we speak, don't cha get it?! She doesn't have much time, ya idiot! And you of all people should know that better than anyone! You were there the whole time! If ya never intended to get her out or something, then why d'ya tell me your damn name to begin with?!"

Tears gathered in the brunette's blue eyes as his trembling worsened. Soma couldn't see his face entirely, but the few drops that landed on the phone's display gave him more than enough confirmation on the matter.

The man was crying in silence, contrary to the time he talked to Gramps, no doubt. He must've been weeping like a kid back then…

In any other circumstance, this might have caused the redhead to pat this freak on the shoulder and reassure him that everything would be alright. But now, it only left him sighing in exhaustion. He felt nothing but urgency in his stomach, and it made him sick just to stand still like that when the blonde was suffering from who knows how many injuries.

His own fatigue didn't even matter to him right now. He just wanted to get moving already.

"I-I… You think it's that easy?!"

"…I was actually counting on it. The way I see it, ya wouldn't have done all that stuff without a good reason. Ya can talk that nonsense now, but my gut tells me there's more to it. I won't overlook what cha did to her, but just this once, clear things out for me. What's your goal? Why did ya help me?"

Finally meeting his cold gaze, the brunette squeezed the small device in his hands hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

Once again, it felt odd just to look at his grief-stricken features, or even his trembling arms, for that matter. And as much as he didn't want to, Soma couldn't help but wonder whether or not the shopkeeper had been waiting to be confronted with these questions all along- if he had hoped for a chance to explain himself.

"I… You know? I was kinda counting on the possibility that you'd figure out who I am a lot sooner, Yukihira-kun. Sooner than this… W-why haven't you?"

"I didn't… what?"

"Forget it. Doesn't matter anymore. I just wish you had come before things escalated like that. I thought my clues were speaking for themselves, but apparently not…"

"Why even gimme those clues? What did ya want?"

"Honestly? For you to take Erina-san away from here as quickly as possible, and that's the truth. Though I guess, it just wasn't meant to be… See, my father is… let's say he's not right in his right mind ever since Mom ended up with a full body paralysis after a traffic accident three years ago. And to lose the one stable source of income he had relied on to pay for her medical treatment was… well it was a shock to all of us naturally. We had no idea what to do next."

He paused, gazing down at his shoes again as the redhead closed his eyes with another small sigh.

For some reason, he had mixed feelings about what he was told, yet couldn't determine if it was because of his own mother's death that came to mind whenever someone mentioned theirs or because of the real reason this family needed money so badly. It was a disgusting sensation that he had trouble shaking off, so he leaned against the counter beside him just to get a better grip of himself, hoping the knot in his gut would vanish as quickly as it had appeared.

This wasn't about his mom.

"So ya were lying when ya said she was lending a hand with the preparations for the festival."

"Yeah… I was."

"Why?! I don't get it! Why all those extreme measures? Why not just try to find a new job like everyone else? Did ya really think your problems would be solved if ya attack her?! She didn't even do anything!"

"You're not listening, Yukihira-kun! I wanted revenge on Nakiri Erina from the very beginning too, we all did! She… she ruined everything for my entire family damn it! How could I not strive for some payback?! It's her fault the caretaker stopped coming after we had no money left to pay her! My mother was cut short on her medicine! All because _she_ had to go and play rebel for a little while! It's not faire!"

"Payback, huh?! Don't gimme that shit! It's easy for you to fault others instead of coming up with a solution yourself, isn't it?! Ya think she wanted all that to happen?! Everyone suffered 'cause of Nakamura-senpai's messed up ideals, not because our group chose to do things our own way!"

"I don't care! We lost everything when Central disbanded! Can't you see? The thirst for revenge was the only thing that kept me going, that helped me double my efforts at the shop! Dad and I… we were waiting, planning, preparing ourselves for this moment!"

"So ya were plotting that all along?! Did ya plan to shoot her too then?!"

"I-I didn't shoot her! I hadn't expec-"

"Doesn't matter who that was, ya bastard! It still happened! And now she's dying 'cause of it!"

"Damn it, Yukihira-kun, listen to me! I-I never wished for her to get injured! Dad had never said he was willing to take things this far! True, I wanted payback! B-but… it turned out way different than I'd imagined… I-I didn't know what to do…"

Calming down a little, the student rubbed the back of his head wearily as a long exhale escaped his throat. He had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"Fine… I don't really give a damn who ya think is the bad guy here anyway. I'll get her back either way."

"You're too cocky… It can get you into a lotta trouble, ya know. Dad's turned out to be more ruthless than I thought. He might even kill you if you mess with him. Especially when he doesn't take his pills…"

"And you're proud of that?!"

"What?! No! It's just a warning! All I'm saying is I've seen what he can do, I know you'd end up dead if you get too close to him…"

"Not gonna happen. I won't kick the bucket that easily. There's too much I wanna do once this is over."

"…Why even bother? Erina-san might already be in an unrecoverable state already, you know."

"That's precisely why you should immediately tell me where she is!"

He took a sharp gulp of air, feeling like he was about to lose the race against time for some reason.

"She's not gonna die on my watch. I made a promise to bring her home, there are people waiting for her. And more than anything, I just wanna get my girlfriend back already."

"Girlfriend, huh…?"

It stayed silent for the next few seconds as Soma kept on rubbing tiredly over his citrines, hoping it would be enough to prevent him from falling to the ground like he did back when he was at the hospital.

This drug sure seemed to have put a number on him, and without decent rest, he was slowly starting to feel its effects again.

Wasn't he supposed to be better now?

Soma sighed. There was no point in wasting more time dwelling over this.

"Well… Is there anybody else involved that I should know 'bout?"

"Well… My older sister…"

"For real?"

"Y-yeah… She, eh… she didn't wanna get involved 'cause of that high class restaurant she works at- even though she hated Erina-san more than anything. She said she'd stay silent for us, so I never pushed the subject on her again. And I didn't tell you about her mainly for that reason. In the end, I was the only one who agreed to help Dad carry out his plan."

"I see… Which restaurant is that?"

"C'mon, Yukihira-kun, what does it matter?"

"…Ya know your dad's been asking for a job at a restaurant not too far away from here, right? It's the place where one of my school's most famous alumni works. I don't know if that psycho was aware of that or not, but it always made me wonder why he would choose that eatery out of all the others in town. Care to explain?"

"I-I wasn't told any of that… Maybe it was the same one my sister, Minori, works at… But even if it was, she already made clear that she didn't wanna see any of us there. Dad wouldn't get far, even if he tried to get employed. As for why he went… I really have no idea…"

"Huh… Well, he didn't get the job anyway. In fact, he even said he never had a phone to contact them with, which we both know is straight up bullshit. He called ya all the time."

"Y-yeah… I honestly can't tell you what goes on in his mind anymore. It's like he lost himself completely at this point…"

"Come to think of it… that's why ya acted so weird every time he reached out to ya, right? He ordered you to do all that stuff ya did to get on our good side. Like start talking to Erina here in this shop, make sure she trusted ya enough to eventually accept an invitation to that festival, 'coincidentally' show up at the shrine we visited… Your dad was-"

"N-now hold on a minute! It never was my intention to take you guys to the festival! And I only met her to see for myself if Father's words were justified or not! Yes, I wanted her to suffer just like my family was at that time. Like I told you, I strived for justice. But after talking to her, seeing all that pain in her eyes… I suddenly felt like I couldn't do it anymore. Do you understand?! The wish to hurt her was gone! I don't know how, I can't explain it… but I felt like I had to do something. What Dad said on the phone hardly made any difference to me."

"But you still pushed through with the plan, you bastard!"

His body stiffened, his eyes narrowed, and for the first time today, the vendor looked somewhat… disappointed, angry even.

It was an expression that spoke for itself, a glare filled with all sorts of accusations. 'You were too slow' was the main one Soma recognized, and it tore him apart inside.

"Listen… back then, I hadn't given her my last name, and she didn't tell me hers. We were merely chatting about trivial stuff. I lied about my mother, she didn't mention her own. Things just played out, and with each passing day, the lies became more significant. I felt like I couldn't tell her anything anymore."

He clenched his fists, a deep frown on his face.

"But when you showed up two weeks later, I had the feeling that was the perfect opportunity to let you guys know who I really am. Nevertheless, I couldn't just betray my own dad like that, so I kept quiet and prayed that you would come to the right conclusion yourselves soon. Though you never did…"

Guilt spread inside Soma's stomach as he tried to recall how many times he failed to see the connection between those two people, how often he tested his brain's limits just to remember where he had heard that particular surname before.

In a way, he was also at fault for the heiress's fate. He had brushed an important hint off like it was nothing, had never once cared enough to keep it in mind.

Now, he wished he had. They both did apparently…

"Of course, as time passed, orders kept on coming too. Dad's patience slowly ran out, and before I could get a chance to drop outta this mission, he came up with an entirely new plan- one that forced me to lure her in through the festival. So we… well, you know the rest… But I swear didn't know anything about a gun! You have to believe me!"

"…You were the one who drugged me then, weren't you? You were the reason I was out cold for the past three days."

"I-I… I had to… It was- I'm so sorry…"

"Ain't gonna cut it, pal! I could've already started searching for her! Hell, I could've even found her by now! If ya didn't want her to suffer, why'd ya go along with all this shit then?!"

Rage stirred inside him all over again, his fist itching to make contact with the brunette's tear-stained face.

"Ya know what?! Never mind! I don't care! Just tell me where she is! I need to get her to a hospital right away!"

No response. Not even a twitch was visible on Masamune's face as he continued to stare at the floor with his blue orbs hidden behind thin strands of hair.

Was he really going to be this way? Acting as the traitor a second time?

"Please… Tell me…"

Again, no answer.

What had all that talk been for if things still turned out the same way?

This idiot wasn't… buying time somehow, was he?

The thought had never crossed the redhead's mind before, but now… with this pressing silence around them, he was growing quite anxious- so anxious in fact, he considered even the most ridiculous outcome as a possibility.

He had enough.

There's no point in waiting around if the jerk isn't going to talk.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, Soma turned towards the glass door again, ready to exit this place and head to the police station next.

They were done here.

Or at least that's what he believed before a sudden noise draw his attention away from the main entrance, only millimeters separating his fingers and the doorknob in front of him.

"Wha…?"

The sound of… He wasn't entirely sure yet, but it sounded like… screaming. Somewhere downstairs, perhaps. Or even up here? It echoed in his ears from every direction. Again and again, he heard someone screaming their lungs out, one louder than the other.

Whirling around with widened eyes, the young chef found himself staring at the equally shocked-looking shopkeeper, who, despite turning so unusually pale, still hadn't said a single word yet.

At this point, talking didn't even seem necessary anymore. His features clearly spoke what his mouth refused to say, the sweat dripping from every pore on his body only emphasizing his thoughts as he stepped up to Soma in sheer panic.

"Erina…"

"C-calm down, Yukihira-kun! I-it isn't what you think!"

"Get outta my way! She's here, isn't she?! Hey, Erina!"

"Y-Yukihira-kun, please! Just… j-just relax for a second. Dad's got a gun, remember? You can't-"

"I said move it!"

His mind didn't register the back object Masamune pulled out of his back pocket as he pushed himself right past him.

He didn't care enough to look back at the brunette when he rushed blindly towards the wooden door on the other end of the shop, his thoughts mainly focused on one person alone right now.

He let out a frustrated growl as the door won't budge, pulling on the handle as hard as possible without getting the 'klick' he so desperately wanted to hear.

And just as he was about to throw himself against the thick piece of wood, the strange sensation of being electro shocked hit him right in the neck, immobilizing him to the point where he limply landed on the marbled floor with a dull thud and a furious glint in his amber orbs.

"I-I'm sorry, Yukihira-kun, but you… y-you left me no other choice. J-just hear me out, and stop acting so rashly. I told you, it's gonna get you in trouble if you go on like that. A-and you might be harming Erina-san in the process too. Please… Think for a second."

"You… what're you talking about…?"

He watched as Masamune took a deep breath, knitted his brows even further together as he observed how the brunette put the Taser back into his pocket before finally lifting his head and meeting Soma's questioning gaze.

"What I'm mean is… I'm done pretending. Contact the police, Yukihira-kun… We will be needing help for this…"

"Wha…?"

"Oh and… I-I think we… w-we're gonna have to call an ambulance too… for multiple reasons…"

* * *

Annndddd, that's gonna do it for this chapter!

Man, I really can't wait to see what you think about it! Please tell me your opinions, guys, I'd love to read them!

With that, I wish you all a beautiful day/night!

Stay safe, and as always,

Take care!


	23. Chapter 23 The price for freedom

Chapter 23: The price for freedom

Heyyy, everybody! How's it going?

We've reached chapter 23 already, huh? Man, time sure flies!

I honestly have no idea what to say about this one other than, it's about damn time our baby boy comes to Erina's rescue! Let's see how that goes!

Thank you all soooo, so very much for your lovable reviews! They really made me laugh a lot! Hahahahahah, I just love how everyone predicted that Masamune would be involved in all this chaos, you guys are so awesome! Please tell me this time again what you think, or if you have more predictions, I'd love to hear them!

I'm really, unimaginably grateful for everything you guys are telling me, and you can't believe how happy I am to have started this little journey here! Thank you all so very much!

I especially have to thank my amazing friend, lamperouge rolo, for always helping make these chapters more enjoyable! You're the best, my girl, thank you so much! I love everything you add, you're so awesome!

Well, with that said, let's jump right in, shall we?

Stay safe, and as always,

Take care!

* * *

 _A light breeze tenderly brushed her skin like petals of a rose, soft waves danced around her exposed ankles every time they crashed on the sandy beach before her._

 _It is an unbelievably relaxing place. The peaceful feeling of solitude is washing away all her worries, the hypnotic rhythm of the calm sea makes her forget every single memory in her past, placing her into a momentary trance._

 _Suddenly, warm fingers curled around her own- a gentle but firm touch. Her gaze remained on the wide ocean as she instinctively squeezed the hand next to her, not feeling the need to look up. She knew exactly who it belonged to._

 _After all, it was the same scenario every day, the same person._

" _Now that I think about it, it really is a shame I never found the opportunity to visit the beach in Kamakura, huh…?"_

" _Say what? Why do you sound like you're never gonna go there again?"_

" _Well, maybe it is… After all, only time can tell what will happen next, right? Take us for example. Did you ever think we would end up together?"_

" _Nope."_

 _He snickered, the sound echoing gently in her ears._

" _Not even if Gramps told me there's a 100% chance. Life's weird like that, I guess."_

" _Sure is. Though I wish it is a bit more merciful every now and then. Especially for us…"_

" _Why do ya think so?"_

" _Because our moments together feel so short..."_

 _She left the rest of her thoughts unsaid, locked away in the deepest corner of her mind as a single tear rolled down her left cheek. One sole tear that was hidden from the world yet so evident to the citrine orbs watching her ever so carefully._

 _Erina knew it all too well. She had felt that gentle gaze wander all over her features for a while now, and just for a split second, she was tempted to let herself go, to allow the rest of those pesky tears to flow freely._

 _But she didn't. There was no point in getting emotional now. This wasn't the first time she was here with him after all, and it wouldn't be the last._

 _At least that was what she hoped for as their eyes finally met._

" _You know, I really hated your guts back when we first met. You always did whatever you wanted and that unruly behavior made me mad every time I saw you."_

" _Wha… Hold on a sec, where'd that come from? Why am I even here if ya not even gonna be honest? I thought this was s'posed to be a touching moment."_

" _Oh no, far from it actually. If I don't point out your flaws, then who will?"_

" _Ouch. That was harsh."_

 _She smiled knowing that his adorable pout will eventually flip her words to his favor._

 _As per usual._

" _Make no mistake, I didn't say all that just to insult you- well, not entirely. I just wanted to… well… N-no, never mind. It's not important."_

 _A deep sigh escaped her throat as she released the hand in her grasp and took a step towards the blue depths laid out before them. Even though she never expected to make it far, it was worth trying to put some distance between them._

 _And just like she had anticipated, the warm hand reached out once again, stopping her dead in her tracks._

" _Nope, ya can't get away from me that easily this time. At least not here. Tell me what's on your mind, and let me decide if it's important or not."_

" _I-I… there's really no need for that."_

" _Seriously? Not this again, Erina."_

" _Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _The answer didn't come, wasn't necessarily required as a single pull on her arm threw both of them completely off balance- and right onto the warm sand surrounding the empty beach._

 _This wasn't good._

 _Her heart was burning enough as it is. He was just making it worse with that smile and his close proximity._

 _But Erina holds her ground, caged between strong forearms, slightly shivering from the cold water slowly soaking her dress._

 _It was ironic how those mesmerizing citrine orbs changed from annoyingly obnoxious to playfully energetic. His warm gaze literally saved her from the cold and dark corners of her mind._

" _What it means is I want cha to come up and say whatever ya wanna say. You're not doing that often enough, ya know?"_

" _Seriously? Look who is talking. Did you already forget what we went through just because you, yourself, weren't honest?"_

" _Back at cha, princess. Ya didn't exactly make things easy for me back then. Now spill."_

" _I-it's nothing special, really. I-I was only…"_

 _She bit her lip, cheeks warming up in a heartbeat._

" _I just think that… I might have… missed you… a lot actually…"_

"… _That's it?"_

" _O-of course!"_

 _A stutter cursed through her body as she narrowed her eyes at him. His devilish smirk only made things harder for her, if nothing else._

 _Why was it that, here, she found herself unable to resist his charm despite all the effort she put into it? His eyes literally drove her crazy._

" _What were you expecting?!"_

" _I dunno, you tell me."_

 _W-well… I'm just… really grateful to have you. If we hadn't met at the entrance exam… I don't know how…"_

" _Hey", his voice dropped to a tender whisper, "don't start thinking that way. I'm here right now, aren't I?"_

" _Yes but for how long? From the looks of it, I don't seem to have much time left. And meeting you like this… It's just hard…"_

" _We'll be okay."_

 _Closing his eyes, Soma leaned in, whispering against her forehead, "Nakiri Erina, you are one of the strongest women that I know. You got this."_

 _A soft chuckle escaped her lips. Just like that, he blew the fears away. As he always did._

" _Yeah, I suppose. I will find a way to get out. I need to go back home and keep you out of trouble."_

" _Damn straight ya do."_

 _She felt his fingers gently brush a few wet strands of hair out of her face as her own continued to cherish his cheek, thumb tracing his soft lips over and over again until a tender kiss was pressed against it._

" _Somehow… This whole thing reminds me of a scene from that Shoujo manga Alice wouldn't shut up about."_

 _His lips lifted into a smirk._

" _Were you taking notes?"_

" _I haven't even seen the whole thing yet!"_

" _Well, aren't they all just the same anyway?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous, of course not.", her tone lacked the usual bite as her fingers toyed with the tips of his hair, "Though, in a Shoujo manga, the couple keeps on getting interrupted in moments like these and I don't want that."_

" _Is that so? Be careful of what you wish for, Erina."_

 _His brows lifted up naughtily as he came even closer._

" _That means nothing will hold me back."_

" _I-I didn't mean it like that, you fool! I-I was talking about staying at the beach, a-and… W-whatever! Don't you have any decency?!"_

" _Not at the moment, no."_

" _You- d-don't give me that look! I'm not going to-"_

" _Erina…"_

 _His handsome face was merely inches away from hers, his breath blowing hotly against her skin. His voice was smooth silk sliding off her skin with her reservations in tow, leaving nothing but pure desire behind._

" _Yes…?"_

"… _don't wake up."_

 _And she promised herself not to._

 _Not this time._

 _Because right now, Nakiri Erina surrendered. To her wishes, her fears, her longing for this boy, her love._

 _The sand underneath her fingers and the saltwater crashing against her body were instantly forgotten as Soma leaned in to kiss her- a kiss she had been craving ever since they were brutally separated that night._

 _How many days passed after that, she couldn't remember. All she knows is that she's constantly waiting to feel his body pressed so vigorously against her own again, to feel his gentle touch on her heated flesh._

 _She wouldn't wake up._

 _If that's what he wants, she wouldn't._

 _Tilting his head to the other side, he eagerly parted her lips with his tongue before inviting hers to a fiery dance that made the heiress see stars behind closed eyes. Her legs began to tremble as she felt his knee part them ever so slowly, both hands drawing lazy patterns on her sides while she pulled on his damp hair. It wasn't easy since they're shorter than they used to be. Still, she could tell the boy enjoyed it nonetheless._

 _The battle in their mouths continued without mercy, their already bruised lips clashed together over and over again, and as Erina finally managed to capture his lower one between her teeth, she was sure… this time, she'd go as far as he wants her to. No holds barred._

 _It's just them and the illusion they decided to cling to._

 _Her pulling and scratching grew stronger, probably hurting him even a little as he moved his lips towards her jawline next, tracing it all the way up to her left ear before going lower and lower along her neck._

 _It was impossible to resist his open-mouthed kisses on her skin, impossible to prevent her back from arching when he left one bruise after another wherever his tongue brushed over sensitive flesh. Her mind was completely lost as she felt one hand on her exposed thigh and the other reaching behind her to open the zipper of her white summer dress._

 _He pushed one sleeve halfway down her arm to get better access to her collarbone and shoulder, lifted the dress even higher just to reveal more thigh underneath his fingers._

 _And then, their eyes met, erratic breathing hindering them from saying anything._

 _To her, there was no need for word though. He let his gaze do all the talking for him._

' _Is it okay?'_

 _A hesitant nod was all the boy asked for as he pulled the floaty piece of silk over her head and relished the sight of her lacy lingerie under the bright sunlight._

 _It's okay. She wouldn't wake up._

" _I already said you're beautiful, right?"_

" _No, you skipped that part."_

" _Really? Huh… Well, so much for replicating your manga then."_

" _I don't mind. Our journey is way more exciting than any of those."_

 _He playfully bit on her earlobe._

" _Attagirl."_

 _A tender kiss on the crook of her neck, another on her collarbone, and the third one right at the beginning of her décolleté as she bit her lower lip to prevent any sounds from escaping._

" _Hey… what's wrong? You're shaking all over. Ya okay?"_

" _I'm fine, don't worry."_

"… _You scared?"_

" _I-I won't wake up… I promise."_

" _C'mon, that's not what I meant. Do ya really wanna-"_

" _Please… I'm not scared. You're here, and that's enough. I don't want to go back now, I'm alright. Really…"_

"… _I'll find you. I swear it."_

" _Yeah… I know."_

 _He brushed his lips against hers for the umpteenth time. His fingers explored her soft skin on their own while Erina freed him from that white shirt he was wearing, hands wandering all over those tight muscles she had seen so openly once before._

 _It wasn't just a touch, it was magic. She practically felt him shudder above her, felt the power she had over this carefree troublemaker._

" _Stop that, Erina."_

" _What? You… you stop…"_

 _His answer was a clear, silent 'no' as he began to kiss his way down her chest again, unclasping that annoying bra behind her back in the process. Once again, their eyes locked together- one pair asking for permission while the other just stared back in pure bliss, not afraid in the slightest._

 _It was her choice. She wouldn't wake up no matter what happens next._

 _And so, she let him slide it off without a single word of protest, turning her face away when she realized how embarrassed she actually was about having his astonished gaze hover over her bare flesh for the very first time. She knew he'd be the only person to ever see her bare chest, but still…_

 _Her arms instinctively flew up to cover herself as she felt her self-consciousness take over, eyes still refusing to face him._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _D-don't look…"_

" _Say wha…? Why?"_

"… _I-I… Just don't!"_

" _Well, kinda late to tell me that now. I already saw what I wanted."_

" _S-stop laughing, this isn't funny! I-I'm not- I mean I might be a little, ehm…"_

 _Ceasing his obnoxious laughter, he gently turned her face towards him as he leaned in again, a faint blush on his cheeks._

" _Ya really need me to spell it out for ya, huh? Fine…"_

 _His hands reached for her own, held on to them with conviction before he slowly guided them back to his shoulders, exposing her curves once more._

" _You're beautiful, hell even beyond that. And trust me, I'm just as nervous as you are, I really am. I promise, I'm not gonna hurt cha. But ya gotta keep looking at me, alright? Don't turn away."_

 _A simple nod was her answer, one single movement that allowed him to proceed without holding any more doubt in his heart._

 _She couldn't help but savor the tingling sensation his mouth left on her flesh, love how his hand and tongue gently explored her chest. It was pure bliss, and Erina felt lucky to be a part of something she had never experienced before._

 _She was… overwhelmed._

 _Deciding to show a little boldness of her own, she traced down his toned stomach with her fingertips until the metal buckle of his belt stopped her._

 _It annoyed her that she hadn't thought about getting rid of his black pants sooner, but now that she was in such close contact with them, there wasn't much that could hinder her. Only his hands, which seemed too occupied to even notice at the moment._

 _She released a shaky breath, partly out of sheer nervousness, and partly because she felt like she was going to lose her mind due to the sensation his tongue left behind on her chest. It was hard to focus on anything other than what he was doing to her- she barely had the strength to keep herself from whimpering in delight. But nevertheless, she was determined to end this one-sided exploration right this second. And all it took was a single pull on his pants, one swift tug that allowed her to take advantage of their position the same way he was._

" _C'mon, Erina, I told ya to stop…"_

" _S-so did I… remember…?"_

" _Alright then… if ya really wanna play it like that, I'm game. Just don't say I didn't warn ya…"_

" _W-what else… can you do that doesn't already-"_

 _Her murmur was cut short as he moved up to give her yet another passionate kiss, one that instantly made her forget what it was she wanted to say._

 _It was odd how one single touch of his hands could affect her so much, how a tender kiss left her begging for more._

 _She wanted him._

 _More than anything else in this world._

 _Softly freeing his legs from the black piece of clothing that had been in her way before, she wasted no time in letting her fingers wander all over the rest of his firm body. And despite the deep blush on her face, the nervousness in her eyes, even his surprised expression, Erina was sure… she did the right thing here._

 _She wouldn't wake up._

 _Because there was nothing scary to wake up from._

 _Her smile grew all the more as she watched his astonishment turn into sheer pleasure the second she reached her real target, fingers disappearing behind his loose boxers._

 _The heiress didn't dare to look down, didn't dare think about what she was doing. It was indecent, it was lewd, it was improper, and yet… she continued to please him the way her heart told her to. Slow, ardent._

" _What… are ya doing…?"_

" _I don't know… am I doing it wrong…?"_

"… _No. But ya should really stop. I'm kinda at my limit here…"_

 _She didn't, only getting bolder by ridding him of his boxers too. Still, the blonde didn't look down even once. It was something she wanted to do once they were together again- when they were really together._

 _Suddenly, she felt his hands curl around her own, halting her innocent strokes. Their eyes met, and all she could see was burning desire written in his- the same yearning he must be reading in her own._

 _Whatever she had been doing just now seemed to affect him greater than anticipated, that much she could tell._

 _He shook his head in child-like amusement, smirking at her raised eyebrows before directing his attention to her stomach next, all too eager to kiss his way down to the brim of her white lingerie._

 _She wouldn't mind if he did, wouldn't interfere even if his wish was to take it off with his teeth, which was precisely what he did the moment he reached his destination._

 _Knowing Yukihira Soma and the unexpected twists he put into his dishes, this shouldn't be all that surprising._

 _On the contrary; Erina felt her heart jumping from left to right in anticipation as she lifted herself up just enough to allow him to pull the small piece of clothing down the rest of the way with his teeth._

 _This was everything she could have asked for, possibly even beyond of what she could have hoped for._

 _She never wanted to wake up again._

 _But then, without any warning, a sharp pain cursed through her abdomen, a burning sting that forced her to suck in all the air she could through gritted teeth. Her eyes opened wide, her skin lost all its healthy color. And just as she was about to voice her anguish out loud, the heiress suddenly found herself staring at the reddening water beside her, not fully understanding where it came from or whose it was._

 _She turned to face Soma in hopes that he could tell her what's going on. But the second their gazes intertwined, she immediately knew… there was nothing he could tell her that would ease her mind in any way. His irritated glare was answer enough._

" _Be strong, okay? I swear I'll get ya back."_

" _I-I don't… want to leave yet…"_

"… _I'm sorry, Erina… Guess it's time to wake up now. Try to hang in there for me, would ya?"_

" _No… I-I want to stay…"_

" _Hey… You have to wake up now. Or else, you might never be able to later, ya get me? Go."_

" _No, I… don't-"_

 _Another painful sting made her body almost completely numb, the blood that colored the soft waves underneath her a disturbing red was close to sending her into unconsciousness as she tried to get her breathing under control._

 _Her time was up and facing reality is inevitable at this point._

 _So, even though Erina didn't want to…_

… _she woke up._

…

Her eyes barely had enough time to adjust to the extreme darkness that was surrounding her before the door on the other end of the room was pushed open, causing her entire body to jolt in surprise and the burning of her wounds to resurface once again.

Usually, they didn't bother checking in on her all that often, merely three or four times a day, give or take. But for some reason, it seemed those psychos have decided to barge in here every other minute now without doing anything in particular.

No… She knew exactly why they did it.

This started yesterday after she so foolishly tried to escape, and it hadn't stopped ever since. It forced the heiress to constantly keep her guard up and thus reduce her chances of finding any decent sleep, let alone time to close her eyes just to breathe.

Not that she could actually doze off in this hellhole anyway. It was more like falling unconscious due to the massive pain than anything else really.

"Ah, I see our little guest is still among us today… You're stubborn, you know that? I must say, I'm impressed at how persistent you can be on not dying."

The sudden brightness of a flashlight made her squint her amethysts in aggravation as she quickly averted her gaze from the door.

This happened all the time. Instead of turning on the lights, they just used the flashlight to check on how she was holding up. Erina suspected it was merely a precaution to make sure she doesn't see where exactly they were keeping her or what was surrounding her.

"Do not… underestimate me, I am not that easy to get rid of. Why do you… insist on going here so often when you know very well what awaits you…?"

"Hm… indeed you aren't. Let's say I just want to enjoy that beautiful face of yours twisted in agony while I think about what to do with that fine scratch on your leg. I actually quite like it."

"Fine scratch… How modest of you. I should feel… honored, right? For you to… show so much concern for me… It's a rare trait."

"…I see your tongue is as sharp as ever. Doesn't change the fact that I can still cut it off. I hope you're aware of that."

"Do whatever you want… I'm not scared. I will… get out of this place eventually…"

Heavy footsteps echoed in her ears, his disgusting breath literally rotting the air around him as he kneeled down and pressed the end of a sharp object against her stomach. What it was, she couldn't identify, but it certainly ended up bringing tears to her eyes as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

He wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Not again.

"Say… are you comfortable right now, _Erina-sama_? Should I get a cushion for your little tushy or something? Those handcuffs must be hurting a lot too, huh. Care for a glass of water?"

"…You sick son of a bitch… You will pay for this… I swear… I'm going to sent you behind bars with my own two hands… You are going to wish you had never crossed paths with me. Mark my words, you are done for…"

"Oh no! What do I do?! The great _Erina-sama_ is threatening little ol' me…"

"It's not so much a threat as a promise actually… You will see soon enough what I mean…"

Grabbing her face between his dirty fingers, the man began to laugh in sheer amusement as he shook her head from left to right.

She didn't know how much blood she had lost already, but these sudden movements, surely harmless under normal circumstances, made her want to throw up now- right on his clothes, preferably.

"Now listen closely, you little brat. I don't give a shit if it's a promise or a threat. Making either of those in my company is something I don't exactly appreciate, you know. Keep in mind I could end your pathetic life any time I see fit, so you'd better think twice before starting to insult me. You may have tricked my son into helping you hold out for this long, but I'm not going to let something like that slide forever, you got that? I can tear that piece of cloth apart with a single pull, so know your place, and shut the fuck up."

It was hard to avoid the awful stench of alcohol and tobacco in his breath as he snarled intentionally close to her face, nails digging painfully into her skin. Erina didn't find the strength to tear her head away from him, mainly because of the heavy object he was still pressing against her wound, but also due to the fact that she simply refused to let him see how much this whole situation really affected her.

She had to ensure she wouldn't scream. It was what he aimed for, and the heiress had no intention of giving him what he wanted.

So she settled on distracting herself by spitting right in his face, which forced him to withdraw his hand and stand back up while the blonde tried to recover from the intense burning in her abdomen.

He had it coming, so he shouldn't act like she had committed a crime.

She just needed a moment to breathe. Breathe… that proved to be a lot more challenging than it was supposed to actually.

And it didn't last long either as the bearded man slapped her hard across the cheek before pulling on her hair to make her look up at him again.

He was mad, very mad. And for a split second, the blonde feared she had made the wrong move by irritating him so much.

"You damn bitch, how dare you?! I'll teach you to respect your elders! Nobody mocks me! Nobody!"

She tossed around, writhed, pulled on the metal handcuffs restraining both her hands and feet as the ex-employee ripped the makeshift bandages off her stomach, resulting in the gunshot wound to start bleeding once again.

This wasn't good. If she lost any more blood, she wouldn't make it out of here for sure.

Masamune had been right; she should never have provoked this man to begin with. He was already as unstable as a person could get, and now, she lost her only means of medical attention thanks to her hot temper.

Just stopping the bleeding had been sufficient enough for her, but as it stands…

"You haven't learned your lesson from last time, have you?! Too bad!"

Before she could react, the same thing happened to the filthy shirt that had been wrapped around her left thigh, making her hiss in pain as his fingers grazed the injury hidden underneath.

"Huh, he must've done that sometime after he came back yesterday… Damn it, Masamune, why would you…?"

He gritted his teeth in anger as he threw the torn piece of clothing somewhere behind him.

"No matter, it looks ugly all the same to me… Not to mention, it wouldn't have done shit to help your case to begin with. What a shame, am I right? Oh well… I'm sure there's already an infection spreading somewhere inside you. To leave injuries like those open for so long, how irresponsible can you be, _Erina-sama_?"

"Man… D-don't you have… anything better to do than to get on my nerves…? I am sick of your nonsense…"

"Didn't I tell you… to shut the fuck up?!"

Another powerful slap across the cheek. And this time, she had no choice but to spit the small amount of blood on the cold floor next to her instead of his face, not wanting to risk receiving the death-blow that was sure to come if she really were to do that.

No matter what, she has to get out of here before her limit was reached.

There is a way, but… this bastard just wouldn't leave her alone long enough to think of her plan, let alone start it.

'Masamune-san… what are you doing? Hurry up and get back here already.'

…

 _It was dark when Erina opened her eyes in what felt like forever._

 _The first thing she noticed was the sound of something dripping on the floor quite close to her, then the stinging pain in her stomach, and lastly, the full restriction in her movements thanks to the handcuffs chaining her to an iron pipe above her head. At least that's what she guessed it must be._

 _Her feet, strangely numb to the touch, were also rendered useless due to those annoying shackles linking them to a different object in front of her. What that was, she couldn't see, but that didn't matter anyway._

 _It was pretty clear what happened to her at this point._

 _They got to her…_

 _Suddenly, a door was thrown wide open, two pairs of footsteps came closer and closer, their owners not saying a single word. Then, she was staring directly into the lens of a flashlight, its brightness forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut before she even had the chance to see who entered this room._

" _See? I told you I didn't kill her yet. You're way too paranoid."_

" _I-I never wanted you to shoot her in the first place! W-where did you even get that gun and those handcuffs?! That's illegal!"_

" _Oh, don't worry about it. I have a friend at the local police station. He organized everything for me."_

" _Y-you… you have an ally within the police? H-how…"_

" _Hm? I didn't tell you?"_

" _No, you didn't! What's wrong with you, Dad?! We wanted revenge, b-but not like this! T-this is getting out of control!"_

" _Oh shut up already. This is what I was striving for from the start. You agreed to help, so I expect you to go through with the plan until the bitter end, alright? Don't leave me hanging now, Son."_

" _B-but… she'll die at this rate… Without going to the hospital… E-Erina-san could-"_

" _Let her. I can get as much entertainment out of this as I want 'till she does."_

 _What was going on?_

 _That voice sounded so familiar…_

" _M-Masamune-san… I-is that you…?"_

 _Adjusting her amethysts to the light, Erina turned to face the man she had proclaimed innocent on so many occasions, the one she and Soma had trusted all this time._

 _It really was him standing before her. That brown hair, those blue eyes…_

" _W-what are you doing here, Masamune-san…? Where-where is Soma…?"_

" _I-I… he's-"_

" _Rotting somewhere else if we're lucky. That punk got in my way far too often now."_

" _Wha… w-what did you do to him…?"_

" _None of your business, Missy. If I were you, I wouldn't even worry about trivial things like that. Trust me, you're gonna have enough on your own plate to keep you busy. Nakiri Erina… I still can't believe I finally caught you. This must be a true blessing… You're finished."_

" _What… business do you have with me…?"_

" _All in due time, little girl. All in due time. For now, let's just see for how long you can keep up the attitude without dying. There're a few ways I could see myself inflicting pain on you, and I can't wait to get started."_

" _You seriously need help… Where the hell am I anyway…?"_

" _Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I will make you pay for all the suffering you caused my family with that selfishness of yours. It's your fault!"_

" _Suffering… What are you talking about…?"_

" _Shut your filthy mouth! I won't allow you to play the innocent one anymore! You know exactly what I'm referring to!"_

" _Dad… calm-"_

 _Faster than his age would suggest, the bearded man wrapped_ _a_ _single enormous hand around_ _her throat_ _and squeezed- squeezed like his life depended on it. All she could do was cough, choke, gasp for air as she desperately tried to squirm out of his hold._

 _Then, to her surprise, the hand vanished as quickly as it had appeared, the heavy body above her own lifted with little to no effort._

 _The flashlight fell to the ground as Masamune restrained him, using all the strength he could muster. She saw it in his eyes, the fear, the terror, the guilt…_

 _Had he just called him…, 'Dad'…?_

" _What's wrong with you?! Calm down already! Have ya forgotten to take your pills again?!"_

" _Let me go, Son! I'll finish things right here, we don't need to wait!"_

" _Stop it, Dad! Should I call Minori to bring your stuff here?! Is that what you want?! You know she'll get pissed at you again if you neglect your medicine!"_

' _Medicine…?'_

 _She couldn't identify their features properly, but the abrupt silence around her suggested that Masamune's words must have done something to persuade his father in one way or another. Regardless, she didn't trust this at all, her skin crawling the longer she had to listen to her capturer's heavy breathing._

"… _No, don't call her. I'm… I'm okay."_

" _Are you sure…?"_

" _Yes, let me go."_

 _Hesitant at first, he eventually released the older man from his strong grip, not letting his eyes off him for a second._

 _Erina stared at the two men in confusion. What pills? Who is Minori?_

 _There is just one thing she's certain of right now. Masamune is the son of the maniac who wants to kill mainly out of spite- a traitor…_

" _How dare you…? How dare you, Masamune-san?! You explored the town with us! You laughed with us! How could you?! Soma was right, I never… should have trusted a backstabbing freak like you…"_

" _N-no, I-I… Erina-san-"_

" _Masamune! Why would you want to explain yourself to this brat?! Just make her shut up or I'll do it my way!"_

 _It was hard to see with that measly light source of theirs, never mind her slowly blurring vision. Though from where she sat, it almost looked like the old man was… crying? She had hardly made out his hardening gaze when he tried to suffocate her to death just now, but that glistening path along his left cheek was more than evident once she squinted her eyes enough to have a better view of him. The light reflected it perfectly for her to identify it as tears._

 _But why?_

' _What is this man accusing me of…?'_

" _Just make her shut up… I'll go home to check on your mother. She's been alone all this time… I might need to change the bedsheets again…"_

" _Y-yeah, okay… I'll be waiting here…"_

" _Masamune… Under no circumstances are you to do anything that could reveal our position, you got that? Don't let her escape, and stay in this room until I come back. I'm counting on you…"_

" _O-of course. Don't worry, Dad, I can handle it."_

 _Nodding towards his son in confirmation, Kenji Toru disappeared behind the door once more as he wiped his eyes furiously._

 _Her attention shifted to said son next the moment Kenji was out of sight. She observed with growing irritation as he picked up the flashlight that was lying close to her feet, not looking at her even once. Instead, he just sniffed a few times while she watched him move, her fury quickly reaching its peak and making her snarl in detestation._

 _If it weren't for the unbearable pain in her stomach, she would have said a lot more than that. He could count himself lucky that she didn't lash out as harshly as she usually would. The blood loss did her in._

" _So you're… really not going to let me leave, huh? That's pathetic…"_

" _E-Erina-san, please… y-you don't understand."_

" _Oh I understood plenty alright… First, you sneak into the scene without rising any suspicion, then you… assist your sick father by hurting my first seat and bringing me to… a dumpster like this… Mark my words, Kenji Masamune… this isn't over… for both of you…"_

" _P-please… I-I didn't do anything!"_

" _Didn't you? If you seriously believe that then… you are a bigger idiot than I thought you were…"_

 _It felt even harder to breathe now that she was this worked up. She would have commented on his lack of brain cells until he left the room as well, but her eyes just refused to stay open for much longer, the nausea catching up to her way too quickly._

 _Was this seriously happening right now? Was she really supposed to lose blood, fall unconscious, lose even more blood, and eventually just die without seeing the people she loved ever again?_

 _Suddenly, her grandfather's face flashed before her eyes, his rare words of encouragement, his fatherly support…_

 _She missed him. She missed him a lot._

 _She was done hiding. All she wanted was to go back home and embrace him just like she did as a child._

 _Then there was Soma too… Was he alright? What did they do to him that made him turn limp so abruptly in front of her eyes?_

 _Did he make it out okay?_

 _For how long…_

" _W-when was I brought here? How… how many hours has it been?"_

" _Not hours, Erina-san… Two days passed since the incident. I-I… I'm really sorry, I messed everything up."_

" _T-two days… W-what happened to Soma…? Tell me already! Where is he?!"_

" _Please don't worry. I carried him to the hospital nearby, he should be just fine. In fact, I'm going back to see how he's holding up as soon as Dad comes back…"_

" _H-hospital… Wha… w-what did you do to him?!"_

" _Erina-san, please… stop shouting. I'm going to see him later. If you want, I can stay there until he wakes up too. Just please, stop this."_

" _Stop what?! Do you honestly believe I would… listen to you after what you did?! Not a chance! Now tell me what… you did to him!"_

" _I-I… Like I said, he's fine. What I injected him with wasn't that life-threatening. I-I had to do it or else Dad would have shot him too. Please, Erina-san, you have to calm down. Your wound is gonna get worse if you keep fidgeting around like that."_

" _You think I give a damn?! You're a sick, twisted monster! Let me out of here! I have to see him! Let me out!"_

 _She continued to pull on each of the handcuffs, not caring in the slightest about the hard metal cutting deeper and deeper into her wrists and ankles. Her brain finally started working again. Now it was impossible to discern any of that when her mind swirled with all kinds of emotions._

 _Anger, shock, confusion, grief, fear… she could barely contain her agony at this point, her thoughts only occupied with one person alone._

 _Then, she noticed a faint movement beside her, heard how the young vendor tried to muffle another sniff as he rose to his feet._

"… _Why? W-what are you gaining from this…? If you feel that guilty about it, why are you helping him? Is he… paying you to do his bidding?"_

" _No… You wouldn't understand, Erina-san… Just don't listen to what Dad says, it's nothing you need to worry about… A-anyway, let's just concentrate on stopping the bleeding for now. You lost so much blood already, we shouldn't risk you fainting again. I-I think there are some older clothes hanging around here that we could use. Just hang on, alright? I'll find you something."_

" _Do whatever you want… Although, this might be too obvious to even ask, but… why don't you just… turn on the lights in here?"_

"… _I can't. Sorry… I-I'll get you something in time, don't worry."_

 _His footsteps echoed through the room as he waved the flashlight from one spot to another, taking whatever he could use from each shelve he came across._

 _There seemed to be quite a lot of space in here as far as she could tell. The sound of his shoes hitting the floor became lower and lower at some point, which the heiress had mistaken for a sign that he might have left the room entirely._

 _But then he came back, just in time to prevent her from fainting again._

 _With careful fingers, he wrapped one piece of clothing after the other around her waist before tying them tightly together. She wasn't sure how that would help, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless- even if she didn't say anything to thank him._

" _There. That should work… I just hope it doesn't get infected now. There's no telling for how long these have been here… How are you feeling?"_

" _I… will manage somehow."_

"… _Listen, I-I'm sorry I can't help you escape, really, I am. But at the very least, I can take care of you for a bit, right? I-I can take you to the bathroom whenever you need me to, a-and bring you water too. Only when we're alone though, Dad will definitely get pissed if he finds out… H-here, I even brought some with me in case you come to today. You need to drink something."_

 _With his flashlight in hand, he rushed over to a small shelf a few feet away, his movements quick and impressively coordinated. He must have been in here quite a few times if he knew his surroundings so well._

 _It wasn't hard to guess what he planned to do with that dark-colored flask he picked up over there, yet she had no intention of allowing him to make her drink whatever was inside. Even though her dry throat literally begged her to take a small sip when he landed on his knees in front of her again, opening the lid and directing the drink towards her lips, she would not falter. That much she promised herself._

" _Get that out of my face. I don't… want your dirty water…, or whatever it is that's in there."_

" _It's just water, Erina-san… Please, you have to drink at least a little."_

" _I said I don't want it."_

" _Don't be so stubborn. No one can survive for long without water. Either you die from blood loss or dehydration, it's your choice."_

" _How… dare you…? Since when did you care what happens to… me?"_

"… _I admit, I didn't at first. But now things are different… I-I don't want you to die."_

" _Then let me out! We both know I won't make it if I don't leave."_

" _I-I… I'm sorry you're even here… I'm fully aware that it's my fault, a-and-"_

" _Stop saying that, you traitor… W-we trusted you… We thought you were… our friend. If you really felt any shame or remorse for the things you did, you would have… helped me escape instead of spouting all that nonsense…"_

"… _Y-you-you're right. I deserve everything you say. I know I can't undo what happened, but… I-I promise you, I… oh damn it, fine! I will get you out of here soon! You just gotta trust me for right now, okay? Please…"_

" _W-wha…? How?"_

 _A desperate sigh escaped his lips._

" _Leave that to me. Dad carries the keys for those handcuffs with him wherever he goes. I just need to get a hold of 'em long enough to let you out. I assume bathroom breaks won't do the trick since you still have to wear them, otherwise it'll only cause suspicion."_

" _Are you… serious?"_

" _Yeah… don't worry, we can pull it off. I made a mistake once, and I'm not planning to repeat that. My opinion of you has already changed. For quite some time now actually, so… I'll help you. You just have to hang in there, alright? Think you can do that?"_

" _You are… kidding, right? Looks like you never… got to know me all that well, huh? Just watch me…"_

 _An apologetic smile appeared on his features, a sad yet somewhat determined glint hidden behind his blue depths that gave her the confirmation she needed._

 _It would all be okay, she would be reunited with her family soon…_

 _Granted he doesn't trick her again._

" _Oh, and one more thing. I won't be able to be here all that often since I'm still taking care of the shop and everything. That means you need to deal with my father on your own while I'm gone. If you stay silent, he shouldn't have a motive to reach for your throat again. I'll get those keys for you no matter what, but it might take a bit, so try not to provoke him in the meantime, please. We can't afford any slip ups."_

"… _Don't take this the wrong way, but I still… have trouble believing you… Are you really telling the truth?"_

" _I understand your doubt, and you have all the right to be wary of me, Erina-san… But I made my decision a long time ago. You and Yukihira-kun never realized what I did for you when he introduced himself to me, you never noticed… But please, once you do, think better of me, alright? That's all I want."_

 _She didn't answer, needing time to repeat this entire scenario in her head and digest what he said. It was absurd, but he sounded so… repentant. Like he would do anything to wash the guilt he felt off his hands._

 _Could she really trust someone like him?_

…

" _P-p-please, Senzaemon-dono, I-I need an answer! H-he won't stop, otherwise! Please, I'm begging you, Sir!"_

" _Come on, Masamune, this is pathetic! I don't need a son who keeps pleading like that, you understand?! He'll answer if he knows what's good for his little grandchild!"_

 _He pressed harder, pierced her skin deeper, and eventually forced another loud shriek out of her as he twisted and turned the sharp kitchen knife in her left thigh._

" _After all, she refuses to accept our humble hospitality. It seems this place just isn't enough for our spoiled brat. And we simply can't leave that unpunished, now can we? Ask him, Masamune! Tongue or fingers?!"_

" _S-Senzaemon-dono, p-please give us an answer! I-I know how you feel, but please…"_

" _G-Grandfather…"_

" _You shut your trap, you fucking bitch! How dare you try to escape, huh?! I'll teach you proper manners, since it seems like Azami-dono made a great mistake when he raised you! But don't worry, I can fix it!"_

 _A slap in the face, then another, and another…_

 _The knife in her leg stung to the highest degree, the heavy weight on her stomach making her want to vomit right on the spot._

 _Pass out. She was so close to passing out._

 _And there was nothing she could do to avoid it, just like there was nothing that guaranteed her she'd wake up once the darkness catches up to her._

 _Would Soma even come back in her dream this time?_

" _D-Dad, stop this already! That's enough for today. H-he doesn't reply, don't you see?! Just let it go!"_

" _Pathetic! Just pathetic- all of 'em!"_

 _His attention was drawn back to her when Erina released a shaky breath, unable to move any longer._

" _Y-you… you will pay… Just wait…"_

" _Oh yeah?! And who's gonna make me, huh?! You're the one who tried to run away after my son so graciously took you to the toilette! You're the one messing everything up! My wife is suffering because of you! My children are working themselves to death! You deserve to die, not them! And I won't rest until you- goddamn it, Masamune, cut it out with the waterworks already! Whose side are you on?!"_

" _D-Dad… I-I think you… y-you went too far this time… S-she's not gonna-"_

" _C'mon, I didn't cut anything off yet! She needs to be disciplined a little longer! You know she deserves it!"_

 _He reached out again, now aiming for the heavy object that had been hindering her breathing pattern the entire time. She still hadn't figured out what it was, maybe a pot of some sort? It was hard to tell when the light never stayed directed at her for long enough._

 _Did he want to press it against her stomach even further, cut off her breath once and for all? It sure looked like he would._

 _However, before he could, Masamune stepped in once more, pulling his father away from her just like he had done all those days ago. How many, she didn't know._

" _That's enough! You're gonna kill her!"_

" _Let me do it! Your mother will be safe then!"_

" _Y-you know that's got nothing to do with it! Please, Dad, take your medicine and calm down!"_

" _Damn it, Boy, let go! I don't have any left!"_

" _Wha…? Y-you mean… Seriously?!"_

 _She wanted to ask, wanted an explanation for the worry that was steadily growing inside the brunette's eyes. But she held back._

 _This might not be the right time to say anything…_

" _D-Dad, I'm bringing you home right now. We'll buy your sedative pill on the way, alright?! You need it!"_

' _Sedative…'_

" _Let go, I'm not going anyw-"_

" _You want mom to find out?! Or Minori?! I'll tell them you neglected your medicine again, you know?!"_

"… _No, don't do that. They're already mad at me, at least your sister is, I think. We… we can go."_

 _He sighed in relief before his gaze met Erina's, an apology that she wasn't sure how to interpret written on his features. The tears were still glistening on his skin, and if it weren't for his father clinging to his arm in sudden desperation, he probably would have sniffed again too._

 _Though she didn't have time to worry about that now. The kitchen knife was still stuck in her thigh, the object still on her abdomen. If she shook from left to right a few times, it might be possible to get rid of it, but…_

 _The shackles binding her hindered the heiress from pulling the knife out, and since Masamune was leaving the room with his father, she couldn't do anything but endure it._

 _Is this it? Having received fatal wounds on two areas now… Is she supposed to die like that?_

 _The vendor had promised to get her the keys tomorrow, which means it was her mistake to have tried to escape on her own so early… She should have trusted him, believed him. Because now… it might be too late to engage in another attempt. It was pointless since she could barely move a muscle, let alone stay conscious at this point._

' _Soma… I'm sorry I couldn't get out fast enough… Please be okay, please…'_

 _It was one last desperate look, one final tear that descended to the ground. And with that bitter drop, Erina finally passed out._

…

She was pulled out of her memories thanks to another slap. The difference? He used the back of his hand this time, which was much more painful than all the other strikes combined.

It really irked her that she couldn't do anything about them. But spitting in his face again wasn't an option anymore either.

She doubted he would let her live if she did that a second time. It was a sheer miracle that she held on this long.

"How about you listen when I'm talking to you? Looking into open space like that isn't gonna help you."

"You don't say… Are you… expecting me to submit at this point? Not happening…"

"I'm not asking for submission. How could I expect the great _Erina-sama_ to do as I say? You're a joke."

"…What do you want from me?"

"For you to repent. That's all. And I'd prefer it if you could stop acting so cocky around me, brat. Like I said before, I can make you regret it in an instant. You'd be wise to keep it in mind."

"Repent for what…? Making you leave the academy? You… you can thank my father for that, not me…"

"If you still insist on pretending not to know, you might as well die right here. I have nothing more to say to you."

'Huh… Looks like he took his medicine before coming at least. It would explain why he's so calm now… Lovely.'

"Where is… Masamune-san…?"

"What, you seriously think I would tell you that? You played around with my boy long enough. I won't let you brainwash him anymore."

"…Are you done now? If so, leave me alone. There is no… reason for you to keep watch. I obviously can't… get out like this…"

"Shut up, Missy, or your throat will be my next target."

"Jeez, dramatic much? Why not just… aim for my other leg instead…? I'm half-dead already… right? Your words…"

"…I can't deal with you or else I'll turn insane."

Confused, she watched him stand back up before he pulled out his phone, turning away from her as he dialed a number and held the device close to his ear.

"Hello? Masamune? Have you arrived already? …Good… Make sure you don't draw too much attention to yourself. No one followed you, right? …Excellent. Hurry up and get down here then. I might end up killing her if you don't come!"

The harsh undertone in his voice made her shudder, cold sweat dripping from her forehead like waterfalls. And the worst part is… she actually believed him to go through with his indirect threat, the tension in his back muscles said it all.

"Oh and, did you see your mother? Was she alright? …Okay, I understand. That's good to hear. …Hurry back down here already, the shop can wait a bit, right? …Good. …See you."

As he turned towards her again, the bearded man closed his eyes for a few seconds, visibly trying to calm himself down.

She failed to tell whether this was a good thing or not, but if what the blonde witnessed here so far had taught her anything, it was that staying cautious would always be of use to her in moments like these. She could avoid getting stabbed again…

"…Seems like we have a guest. He was a lot more secretive with his answers than usual… Damn it."

A murmur, not louder than the heavy breaths she took. Yet Erina still understood every single word.

It was his mistake this time. The pills also seemed to make him… talkative. That must have been the reason why he never showed up here after taking them. He couldn't afford to let anything slip…

But now he did without even realizing it.

Does this mean she is held somewhere with people around? Not in some random shack deep in the woods?

At least that's where people are always held captive in those action movies she saw as a child.

But who would have…?

Her eyes shot wide open as she grasped the given opportunity, her only chance of survival…

She began screaming louder than ever before in her life. She screamed with all her might, hoping someone would actually hear her. She even tried screaming when that bastard pressed his palms against her mouth and attempted to muffle each sound.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you lowlife?! I'll kill you for real if you don't shut up! I don't give a shit if Masamune hates me!"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she left her lips parted against his hand.

There was no other choice, she had to risk it.

If there really was someone close to them, she had to try.

So with all the strength she could muster, the heiress bit down hard enough to make the man cry out in pain as he tried to free his fingers from her grip.

Hopefully, this one had the right volume to actually draw the attention of that stranger to them.

"What the hell?! You little bitch! Let go!"

His fist collided with her injured thigh faster than she could count, her own screams increasing once more as she released his now bleeding hand.

Suddenly, the door on the other side flew wide open, revealing the silhouettes of two people standing on the far end of the room.

Was this the help she had been hoping for?

'Finally…'

It was over at last…

Or so she thought before the one taking a step forward started laughing maniacally, his brown hair barely recognizable in the darkness.

"Wha… M-Masamune?! What's the meaning of this, Son?! Who is that?!"

"Calm down, Dad. I had no choice! He was sneaking around upstairs, and when he heard the noises you guys caused, I was forced to bring him down here as well! If I hadn't he might've called the cops on us! But don't worry; he's totally harmless now thanks to my little friend I always carry with me. You know, the one you called useless once…"

"What?! But how could…?"

Redirecting the flashlight towards the door, Kenji's eyes widened with surprise as he saw who exactly it was that entered the room behind his son, hands bound together in front of him and a somewhat dark look on his handsome features.

'No…'

It couldn't possibly be…

"S-Soma!"

Her entire body began to tremble when he finally faced her, the shock, a quiet spark at first, became unbearable as she noted the calm rage behind those amber orbs. It was like he had lost himself the second he spotted her, a sight she never intended for him to witness.

Not her blood-stained dress, not the stab wound on her thigh, the handcuffs chaining her to the ground and wall… none of it. In fact, she suspected it was anything but relief that filled his heart right now.

Biting his lip in fake composure, the boy turned his attention towards the man still standing to his left. The look of surprise and confusion hadn't left his face yet, which probably meant it was easier to ask her questions without risking to get shot or stabbed a second time.

But should she really make a huge gamble like that now? With Soma being here, things might get completely out of hand…

What did he think he was doing anyway?

'Damn it, Masamune-san! What are you trying to do?! Do you seriously intend on betraying us again?!'

"Yo, we finally meet, huh?"

"The world is small, Yukihira Soma. Too small apparently…"

"Sure is. Gotta admit though… ya look a lot older than I expected. Wouldn't wanna punch a geezer in the face, honestly. That could end up making me look like the bad guy."

"Well… thank you for your concern, but I'm still in perfect shape as you can very well see."

"Hard to tell when ya guys keep the lights out in here. And frankly, I don't give a shit."

"Is that right? Well then, let me be 'frank' about something as well, since we're at it. I'm impressed you survived the little gift my son gave you. Did you crawl your way to the hospital or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Cocky brat. You're just as irritating as your little friend over there. She's paying the price for what she did to my family, and so will you. Are you ready for that?"

"Oh you'll find out. I didn't come here to hear your shit. I'mma bust our future headmistress outta here the moment ya turn your back. Count on it."

"Oh will you now? You know, Boy… I really do loathe the both of you. You won't make it out of this alive. Not again, I guarantee you that much."

"We'll see 'bout that."

His voice lowered, his eyes darkened, and from where she sat on the floor, it seemed as if he had a completely different aura around him. So aggravated and… distant, even to her.

"I suppose we will. The times you kept on interfering with everything are over. I won't rest until my wife is revenged."

"Ya seriously think it'll change anything once we're outta the way? There still won't be any work for you, ya know. Instead of holding others responsible for your family issues, ya should've just continued looking for a job like a normal person. Both your son and daughter have pulled it off, and they look fine to me. What you're doing is basically hiding behind your grudge like a coward."

"Why you little…"

"That's enough, Yukihira Soma! I don't wanna hear another word from you! Dad, do we have another pair of handcuffs lying around? This cord isn't gonna be enough to restrain him, even if he's pretty weak now. Plus, he deserves it for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Rotting here next to his girlfriend is exactly what he needs, right?"

'What the hell are you doing, Masamune-san?! Stop this at once!'

"Indeed. That would make my day actually… But disappointing as it is, I don't have any other equipment to spare. The chief only provided me with three for the girl. We'll have to make do with that cord you got there."

"The chief… You bastard have friends over at the police station or something?!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Boy? Doesn't everyone have 'friends'?"

"So that's why they didn't find anything 'till now… It was because of your connections… You're a sick son of a bitch, ya know that?"

"Am I now? Strange, I think I've heard that somewhere before… Well, no matter. Masamune, do as I tell you. Find some more cord if you have to. Don't let him escape."

"…Why don't we just use those cuffs on her injured leg? I doubt she'll be able to move it around now that it's bleeding again. We can chain this moron up right beside her."

'Masamune-san… Just what are you up to? Let him go…'

"Soma… w-why are you… here? Are you really that stupid…?"

She was on the verge of tears when their eyes met, the pain in both her leg and stomach preventing her from lecturing him the way she had originally intended to.

He didn't say anything, just smiled. Smiled with all his bundled up emotions at full display, smiled like they were the only ones in this dark room. And thanks to that incredibly soft expression he sported now, the tears were no longer avoidable. They streamed down her face like there was no tomorrow, dampened her already blood-soaked dress even more, landed on the ground beside her without further notice. All while she continued to stare at the embodiment of the very angel her mother sent her one year ago.

Her personal savior.

"Hey… Ya hanging in there okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Not in… my best outfit, but still fine…"

A faint grin spread across her features as she sniffed multiple times, trying desperately to control her shallow breath.

She could feel it.

Her time was almost up.

"Dad! What're ya waiting for?! Give me the keys already! I can't stand this lovey-dovey bullshit!"

"A-alright, suit yourself. Why are you even so angry, Son? Did something happen?"

"I have things I wanna talk to you about outside! It's about Minori and her workplace. You know which one I mean."

"Minori's… what about it?"

"Not now, Dad! We'll talk somewhere else once I'm done with this jerk! Give me the keys, I'll do it myself!"

"Jerk, huh? Lame insult, pal."

"Shut up! You will regret snooping around here, and I'm going to make sure you don't forget what it means to hit me in the face like that!"

He smacked Soma on the head, which only seemed to amuse his father all the more while the redhead himself looked like he would burst with anger any second.

But then, just as she was about to open her mouth again to get more answers out of them, something completely unexpected happened.

Both their gazes landed on her at the exact same time, one calming her fury while the other simply requested her to stay silent a little while longer.

'What the…?'

She didn't comprehend anything, her brain close to shutting down completely.

All the heiress saw was Soma standing merely a few feet away from her with his hands tied together in front of him, ready to hit the ground as well, and probably just as exhausted as she felt.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, so many things she had to get out of her chest, but this didn't seem like the best opportunity for that. Especially when the jingling sound of keys suddenly echoed in her ears as she turned her head away from him.

'Keys… The keys!'

Quicker than what was good for her in this state, the blonde refocused her attention to the bearded man before her, watched with growing astonishment as he pulled out the set of keys she had been waiting to get her hands on for so long.

Finally.

He handed them over to his son with an approving look on his face before pressing his gun against Soma's forehead, forcing the boy to directly look him in the eye while they waited.

"Soma!"

"Don't worry. It's not gonna end here, I swear."

"Well, well, you sound very sure of yourself there. We can test your theory right now if you want, Boy. I'm all for it."

"Fine by me…"

"What was that?!"

"You can't pull the trigger. A coward doesn't have the guts to aim for the head."

"Is that so? Are you trying to provoke me on purpose, you little punk? It's like you're gunning to get your brain torn into pieces."

"Nope, quite the opposite actually… Masamune, now!"

His shout was unexpectedly loud, his eyes remarkably sharp. Swiftly tearing the white cord on his wrists apart, the redhead jumped forward just in time to rip the small pistol out of Kenji's hand before the fired bullet could hit him.

He did his best to tackle the man to the ground, but it looked like his lack of sleep did little to help him in this situation. Something was wrong with him, she could see it clear as day.

"Hey, might giving me a hand over here?!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost- damn it!"

Erina barely noted how Masamune ran right past them to secure the very weapon that had also landed somewhere close by while Soma tried to hold the bearded man in place on the cold floor.

It all happened so fast she had trouble keeping up with everything, let alone stay sane enough to realize their changed circumstances.

Who was preventing who from moving again?

What happened to the gun again?

Which of the three just ran to the other one's aid again?

She couldn't see straight anymore. Her vision was too blurry to identify things properly.

But no matter what, she had to stay awake this time. Passing out would mean giving up, and she refused to do that.

Not while he's here, fighting for their survival.

"Masamune, you traitor! How dare you do this to your father, you worm?! Let me go! I'll kill all of you damn rats!"

"Yukihira-kun, hurry, the handcuffs! I dropped them close to where Erina-san is when I ran off to get the gun! Go get 'em, I'll hold him off!"

Handcuffs?

When did he even free one of her ankles from them?

She hadn't felt a thing, let alone noticed how he came up to her in the first place.

Did he say something she should have paid attention to?

"Gotcha!"

"Damn it, Masamune! Why are you betraying your own father?! Have you lost it?!"

"No, but you have, Dad! I can't watch you hurt an innocent person any longer! Even if you think you're doing this for mom, this ends today!"

"Let me go, you little shit! You'll regret this, Yukihira Soma! I swear on my name I will come after you! All of you!"

"Hey, I found 'em! Damn, why's it gotta be so dark in here?!"

"Hurry up, Yukihira-kun!"

More blood dripped to the floor, the numbness spread even further through her body as Erina desperately tried to remain conscious, fidgeting in place and shaking her head, despite the nausea it caused her.

Her eyes spotted the silver keys so close to her free foot, all thanks to the brightness of the flashlight that made them glisten so saliently in the otherwise dark room.

She had to get those keys.

She had to help Soma.

Even though her left leg felt nothing right now, she tried to move it as best she could, reaching for the small set of keys lying right next to her foot.

This was her only chance. She needed to make it count.

'Come on… please…'

Another angry scream broke her concentration for a second as she turned her gaze towards the redhead again. It seemed they had finally managed to put the handcuffs on that maniac and were now doing all they could to keep his heavy body pressed against the cold marble- or at least one of them was.

The other just came running back to her as soon as the hard part was dealt with, shouting her name loud enough to make her raise her head even higher just to see who it was.

He landed on his knees in front of her, lips parted but not saying a word. And as she observed a certain look in those beautiful citrine orbs Erina knew… he wouldn't be the first to talk even if he wanted to.

The fear behind his gaze was too real, the shock too prominent. It reminded her of a small child just about to lose what mattered most to them, a little boy who was told that his mother would never come back home anymore.

"H-hey… stop staring at me like that…"

"I… I dunno how… Y-you're… Where're the keys?"

"Over there, see…?"

She nodded her head towards her feet, smiling softly as he turned around and grabbed the pieces of metal with trembling fingers.

His eyes never wandered over her body when he began opening the handcuffs one by one, careful not to be too rough in his haste.

At last…

They were off…

As gently as he could, the young chef guided her hands back down to her sides without a single word. He inspected the cuts on her wrists that the handcuffs had left behind, brushed his thumb over them before moving on to touch the red marks he noticed on her neck next. It seemed they were still there- not surprising after that psycho put almost all his strength into choking her to death the other day.

But right now, she couldn't care less about that. Neither her injuries, nor her predicament mattered.

Relief.

That was the only thing she felt. Relief and pure happiness.

"I-it's over…?"

"It's over…"

"Then stop… looking at me like you're the one dying…"

"Don't say that. I promised to get ya outta here, remember? You're not gonna die on my watch."

"You know… I don't really feel… anything at the moment. I can't even move… Is that a bad thing…?"

"I-I don't know… But ya gotta hang in there, okay? No matter what. Hey, Masamune! Where's the ambulance at?! What're they doing?!"

"I-I-I h-have no idea! T-they said they were on their way!"

Was the brunette… crying?

Why?

"Damn it!"

"You'll pay for your betrayal, Masamune! You all will pay! I'll make the rest of your miserable lives a living hell!"

"For fuck's sake, Dad, b-be quiet! It's your fault that Erina-san is going to… t-that she…"

"She's not gonna die! I swear, Erina, if you run off somewhere without me again, I'll never take on those first seat duties you kept talking about! Ya hear me?!"

His voice was trembling, his expression pained.

"Stop shouting… I can hear you just fine…"

"I mean it, Erina! You're not going anywhere!"

She smiled again, weaker than the first time, but just as genuine.

"W-would you… tell my grandfather something for me? Say… that I'm sorry for letting him down so much… Say that I… missed him a lot over the time I was gone… He shouldn't feel sad or hold himself responsible for… anything that happened, alright…? Tell him I love him…"

"C'mon, ya can tell him that yourself when we're back… S-stop spouting bullshit."

"Hey…"

Lifting one hand, she tried to reach for his cheek yet failed miserably due to the numbness that had spread further than she had expected. It was her luck that Soma realized what the heiress had wanted to do, and carefully pressed her palm against his mouth himself instead, kissing it with utmost care.

"Don't you start crying too…"

"I'm not…"

"Are too…"

"Have ya seen yourself? You're the one crying here."

"Really? Odd… I can't tell… You know, this kind of feels like a déjà vu, doesn't it? We had a conversation of this sort before…"

"Stop making it sound like we'll never talk again, damn it. You're gonna live. You're Nakiri Erina, aren't you? The Erina I know doesn't give up."

"True… But right now, I really can't sense anything… And all I want to do is… sleep, you know?"

"Don't you dare! C'mon… please…"

"Thanks for… for coming to bring me home, Soma… You did everything you could, I'm grateful…"

Now, even his lips began to tremble against her skin, those precious tears he shed for her wetting it almost fully.

She didn't want to. She really didn't want to leave him. But her body just wouldn't listen to her- it never did.

Exhaustion and fatigue seemed to overpower the will to stay awake with each passing moment, and there was nothing she could do to distract herself since there was nothing left to feel.

She hated herself for doing this to him, but… she couldn't find another way out of that constricting darkness that is quickly closing in on her.

So she just watched him cry, observed his golden eyes falter in despair, smiled as he pressed her palm harder against his lips.

"Keep in mind to… always finish your paperwork in time, alright? Being first seat won't be… a walk in the park, especially for you…"

"Ya seriously think I'mma go back if you don't come too? Not a chance…"

"Soma… Please, don't act like a little kid… It'll be okay, trust me."

"How…?"

"I-I told you before… remember? You will find… new challenges, new chefs to test your abilities on, a new… relationship… Back then, the meaning behind my words had been different, but regardless… it ends all the same. You are going to be okay…"

"Not happening… Masamune! C'mon, man, where are they?!"

"Don't… don't do this, Yukihira Soma. Look at me…"

"What?! Ya think it's that easy?! Just forget and move on?! No way in hell! You're gonna live- for me, for Gramps, for all our friends who're waiting on us! And 'sides, I still gotta make ya admit that my food's delicious, right?! You're not leaving me!"

"…Y-yeah, fine… I will try…"

She wished it were true, wanted to believe it with all her heart… But fate loved to toy with her emotions too much to let her enjoy her youth in peace- always had.

How was she supposed to keep up with such cruelty?

Her eyes closed on their own, her breathing slowed down dangerously, and without her being able to fight it any longer, the darkness eventually swallowed her whole.

Sirens of multiple vehicles and the sound of her name being shouted from somewhere far away were the last things Nakiri Erina heard before she finally allowed herself to give in.

And opposite to her dream on the beach, she prayed that, for once, she would wake up as quickly as possible, without any pains or this frightening numbness in her muscles.

'It will be fine this time, Soma… You can send me back like you did before… right?'

* * *

Annndddd let's cut it right here!

Wow, what a chapter, huh?

Please let me know what you think of this, guys! I hope you liked it!

Stay safe out there, and as always,

Take care, everybody!


	24. Chapter 24 Without worries, without fear

Chapter 24: Without worries, without fears

Heeeeyyyy, everybody!

Welcome back to chapter 24 of our little drama packed story (I'm still very sorry about all that!)

We are so close to the end now, I can already taste it. And let me tell you, this is the most horrible taste I ever came across. So bitter, and just downright sad.

But anyway, for now, let's just continue with this chapter, shall we?

Thank you all so very much for your kind and amazing reviews! You can't imagine how grateful I am that you found the time to read, and leave something there for me to enjoy too! That's so incredible, thank you so much! I know I say this all the time, but really, I'm so honored to write this story for you guys, and hearing about all the emotions the last chapter left in you, I can't help but feel very happy! Never in my life have I imagined being able to make someone sad or happy with what I do, so thank you for sharing all that with me!

Of course, I definitely have to thank my amazing friend lamperouge rolo for all the outstanding work she does here! You're so awesome, my friend, thank you so very much for everything! Hahahahahah, and thank you for being patient with my long-ass chapters! I really appreciate it a lot!

Well, with that said, ya guys ready for a super long chapter again? I really hope you'll like it! Please tell me what you think! I love reading your comments!

Now then! Stay safe out there!

And as always; take care, everyone!

* * *

Large double doors were thrown open as several people guiding a modest hospital cot rushed towards the illuminated ICU on the other side of a seemingly endless hallway.

There was a lot of shouting, panicking, and crying… She saw it all as the small group hastily passed her by, ignoring her presence like she wasn't there to begin with.

And technically, she wasn't. Neither she nor the beautiful woman sitting right beside her, holding her hand in comfort, was noticed in any way. To the people running along the hall, they were out of sight, out of reach.

This merely left an unfamiliar feeling in Erina's bones as she stared after their retreating backs. Her eyes focused on the motionless figure lying on the cot; blonde hair limply falling to the side, and head turning with each small bump.

"I'm dying… aren't I?"

"…Yes… you are, sweetie."

Her eyes closed, her breathing evened out. And as the young heiress refocused her tired gaze to the smiling woman beside her, she realized that all the adrenaline and intense emotions battling inside her minutes ago have already left. Now, there is rage, no melancholy, nothing.

She just lowered her head, allowing herself a small moment of vulnerability as she nestled her face against her mother's warm shoulder.

She is dying…

Yes, she should have expected as much after everything that happened…

It was unfair, really. It felt like this was a result of a series of inevitable unfortunate circumstances, a chain of events that she had no way to break free from.

It all started with her burning wish to find out where her father's obsession came from, why he was so fixated on her and her God Tongue. Then, she had to hear how her mother died, whose fault it really was. And after finally learning the whole story, she ran off like a desperate coward, leaving everything and everyone behind without even a word.

Nothing would've ended up the way it did if she had just stayed put- if she hadn't left her grandfather's side at all.

And Soma wouldn't have had to chase after her like that. He could've been spared from all that endless worrying if she had stopped being so stubborn.

She's dying… and it's her own fault.

"I see…"

"However, it's not over for you, dear. Not yet."

"…It isn't?"

"No… There are still people waiting for you, aren't there? You can't leave them so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head, nose bumping against her mother's collarbone ever so lightly as the woman stroked her hair with gentle fingers.

For a moment, Erina wished she could tell her that it felt nostalgic, but… she honestly can't remember the comforting sensation of her mom's touch. This reality still stings, but she had learned how to deal with it quite a while ago, and she's used to the empty feeling by now. It could've been worse, after all.

"Well, take a look around. There is someone waiting for you and it seems like he's in more pain than you are right now."

Lifting her head unwillingly, her amethysts quickly found who her mother was referring to. He was sitting only a few chairs away with both hands tangled in his spiky red hair, elbows resting on his knees and his face completely hidden from her view.

Masamune was right beside him, his posture not much different except for the fact that he was looking up at a doctor with fading concentration, answering the questions Soma apparently felt too drained to even pay attention to.

He hadn't said a single word… Not when they were running towards the ICU, and not while he was waiting out here like a lost puppy.

She can't see his eyes, but she could tell… he was suffering. Perhaps from his own injury, or maybe because of her, she didn't know.

But he definitely should have said something by now, anything…

Erina hated seeing him like this- looking as if he was dead inside.

But then, all of a sudden, his head snapped up quicker than she could count, eyes wide and unfocused. She could only make out bits and pieces from their conversation, nothing much that made sense to her anyway.

However, what she heard next was loud and clear, and it made her whole body freeze in unexpected concern, fingers curling in on themselves automatically.

"So you can provide some, young man?"

A simple nod, nothing else.

"I see. That helps us. Though first, there are a few tests we need to do in order to make sure you have no infections or other diseases to speak of. That would be the last thing our patient needs right now."

"H-h-hold on. Y-you want Yukihira-kun to… H-how much do you need anyway? He isn't in the best condition to-"

"We don't have time to explain the details, but it is very important to do a blood transfusion now. If we are lucky enough, his blood can save her life. It's Rh-negative, correct? You are sure?"

Another silent nod, teeth grinding against one another impatiently as the redhead rose to his feet in haste.

"Alright then, come with me."

And with his final nod, Soma curled up the sleeve of his dark shirt before he followed the man to another room without a word.

So they needed blood.

Blood for her life…

And Soma shared her blood type?

"B-but how…?"

"There are no 'how's' about it, dear. Just let fate take its course."

"But, mom, he-"

"Will stay strong for both of you. I have faith in him."

She turned around just in time to see him disappear behind a corner, feeling her pulse jump as it begged her to take action and go after him.

How far was he going to go for her?

He already did enough.

"Can you see now? Do you really want to leave him like that when he struggles so much for you?"

"N-no…"

Her mother squeezed her shoulders one more time before pointing a finger towards a different direction. Luckily, it made her cease all her uneasy fidgeting, but Erina's heart never managed to calm down, not even for a second.

"And he's not the only one. Look there."

Shouts, cries, even gasps echoed in the long hallway for a second time, pure shock written in all those familiar faces she thought she'd never get to see again. It practically made her stare in awe as they ran right past her and straight towards a confused looking Masamune, eyes as wide as they could get.

Which means… even they didn't see her sitting here.

Was this really happening?

"Where is she?! What happened to Nakiri-chan?!"

"Calm down, bro! We're all worried"

She let her eyes dart all the way over to the destructive duo of the Polar Star residence, seeing how Sato held his black-haired friend's shoulders as if intending to prevent him from punching a wall.

"C'mon, dude! This is just cruel!"

"I know, bro, but cha gotta keep it together!"

"I-I… it's all my fault… E-Erina-sama is… I didn't-"

Hisako… Of course she would come too. Word must've gotten out quicker than she'd imagined. Then again, who could say for how many hours she had been sitting here already…?

"Erina-cchi!"

"Be quiet, you guys! We're in a hospital!"

"The same goes for you, Oujo. Pipe down."

"Well… I don't care! Get your hands off me, Ryo-kun! I need to see her!"

Struggling against the firm hold Kurokiba had on her, the white-haired chef fixated her death glare on Masamune next as she tried to reach him.

She came too…

Usually, the heiress would find her cousin's demeanor rather annoying, but right now, as she saw the tears rolling down her pale cheeks… she couldn't help but feel for her. There was no doubt she would've reacted in the same way- would've shed the same amount of tears…

She still couldn't believe they really came… All of them. Not just Alice, Hisako, and her friends from the Polar Star dormitory, but even the Aldini brothers, Hayama, Mito, and… Saiba-sama too.

There was no describing how overwhelmed she felt right now, no words to express the warmth growing in her chest.

She was happy, so incredibly happy to see them.

But that flicker of joy quickly turned into something oddly bitter when her gaze wandered over the anxious crowd once more- as she realized that one central figure was missing. One person she would have loved to see more than anyone else.

He didn't come. Her grandfather wasn't here.

Did he even know what happened to her? That she's dying…?

"You there! Pretty-boy! Where is my cousin?! You're waiting for her too, right?! Answer me, you idiot! What happened to Yukihira-kun?!"

"W-who… w-who are you people?"

"Oujo… You don't know if he's here for her or not. Leave the man alone."

"Be quiet, Ryo-kun! I'm handling this! He is waiting for her! He has to be!"

Furious, the girl whirled around yet again, pinning Masamune under her intensive glare.

"My name is Nakiri Alice! I'm Erina's cousin, and the one who will get very angry if you don't spill where they are!"

"P-please, Nakiri-san, c-calm down… H-he seems too shaken up as it is to answer any of our questions right now. Let's just… l-let's wait for Soma-kun, okay? I-I'm sure he's here somewhere…"

"I want my answers now, Tadokoro-chan! I'm not waiting for Yukihira-kun to show up!"

"H-he… he is here… I-it just- there was a b-blood transfusion needed, a-and luckily his type is identical to Erina-san's, s-so… h-he went…"

The brunette's voice lost volume the longer he stuttered, backing up against the wall as Alice approached.

"H-he was taken to-"

"H-hold on, why was something like that even necessary…? My cousin is… she's okay, isn't she?!"

"I-I… I don't know…"

Silence.

The words never made it past Masamune's throat, and no one pushed the subject further as if they could sense his answer would not be pleasant at all.

She had no right to blame either of them. She knows how dire her situation is- she feels it.

"Now all of ya kids calm down and take a deep breath. That's enough interrogation for the moment. Erina-chan will be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Leave the poor boy alone."

"J-Joichiro-san… t-thank you f-for coming. Y-Yukihira-kun is-"

"The same goes for you too, Masamune. Relax a bit and let's go get some fresh air real quick, okay? M' boy will be fine. He's doing what needs to be done, so you can trust him. Plus, there is something you still gotta do yourself, right?"

"…I-I'm sorry, I-I…"

"It's alright, no one blames you. But ya have to tell them exactly what happened, got it? Soma got himself into some pretty nasty trouble again, I doubt he'll talk to anyone about anything right now. Just explain yourself the best way you can and I'm sure they won't need you for anything other than your testimony."

"U-understood…"

They past the others wordlessly, not looking back even when all their questioning gazes bore right into their retreating forms.

This must be hard for the young shopkeeper as well. To have his father getting arrested and partly being responsible for it. She was well aware of his inner torment, the battle he fought within himself. His eyes made it very clear that he was still unable to process the outcome of their situation, and there was nothing she could do to ease his frustration.

Not his, and not Soma's.

"Mom… i-it's all my fault they are crying… isn't it?"

"No, dear, it isn't… Don't start blaming yourself again, it will change nothing. And your friends are worried enough as it is."

"Yes… But I- Grandfather didn't-"

"I'm sure he would have come if there wasn't something else keeping him, sweetie. We both know how he is. He can't be mad at either of us."

"He can't?"

"He can't."

She squeezes her shoulders again, body warm and comforting despite there being no scent to inhale. Perhaps it was something Erina didn't remember as well, but she didn't mind it one bit this time, feeling like she didn't necessarily need a particular smell to associate with her mother's warm presence.

If she didn't smell like anything, that was fine.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

Releasing a shaky breath, Erina snuggled closer to her side in hopes it would help her suppress her enormous guilt.

"I missed you…"

"Me too, Erina. More than you can ever imagine… But I told you before, didn't I? You have to go back to them. It's not your time yet. Don't let yourself just drift away."

"Can't I decide that?"

"You can… but I worry you won't make the right choice."

"I- maybe not…"

Her senses were still dull, her mind empty. But despite not feeling well, the heiress allowed a small smile to appear on her lips. One that never reached her eyes but was just as effective nonetheless.

"I don't want to be separated from you again. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not, dear… I want us to stay together too. But you are not quite done here yet. And there are far more people waiting for you than you might think. Don't give them up for me, Erina."

"I don't care…"

"Even if your boyfriend is trying to save your life in there as we speak?"

She opened her mouth, ready to object… but no sound whatsoever came out.

There was only so much she can turn a blind eye to, only so many tears she was able to ignore. She could never avert her eyes from his, however, not even if she tried.

Every time Erina saw the pain in his beautiful citrines, her own agony increased tenfold. Every time she saw him sigh heavily, the breath in her own lungs refuses to come out.

No. She couldn't do this to him. It wasn't fair.

But here… her mother was here. Right here. Holding her safely in her arms.

"I-I… What should-"

"Go see for yourself before you make a choice then. He won't be in the best shape when he comes out, so don't be surprised. You needed quite the amount of blood, perhaps even more than he could give. Take a look and tell me what you want to do."

"I-I don't want to leave you…"

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting right here…"

"You really will?"

A strong nod was all the heiress received, her mother's eyes gleaming with affection as she stood up from her seat, arms still around her daughter to urge her to do the same.

And as kind and gentle the gesture may be, there was a certain firmness to her hold that eventually forced Erina to her feet, a solidity that made her intentions all too clear. 'Go' was the only message, and she complied without a word, too drained to say what ghosted in her head.

'Come with me…' The first clear thought she had in what felt like days, and she couldn't let them out.

Instead, her eyes followed the same path Soma had taken several moments earlier, her feet dragging just the slightest when she took an unsteady step forward.

She knew that a single look at him would clear out the confliction in her heart. But did she truly want that?

Yes, he was the love of her life, no questions asked. Yet on the other end of the string was her own mother- the mother she had no memories of, the mother she had yearned to see again ever since she found out that she didn't just abandoned her like the heiress originally thought. The mother who was now waiting for her to make the right decision…

Walking past the others in quick paces, Erina turned at the same corner he did, eyes first glued to the white floor in front of her before she squeezed them shut the second she noticed a figure leaning against a wall not too far from her.

He was out.

Were the tests over?

Did that mean his blood is usable?

Taking a shaky breath, Erina reopened her eyes as she took another step towards him, hand reached out to touch his lowered face.

It was no use though. He would neither see, nor feel it.

"Soma…? A-are you alright? D-does it hurt somewhere?"

She came to a halt right in front of him, fingers still lingering in the air.

"Y-you are hardly standing on your feet, you idiot. What did you do? What happened to you?"

No reply, no reaction.

"Why aren't you talking?"

He didn't answer. There wasn't even a twitch that could indicate how well he heard her- if he heard her at all.

"S-stop looking down and show me your face already. Please…"

His gaze lingered on his sneakers beneath him, his features hidden beneath the shadow cast by the thick strands of red hair.

All she registered was his shallow breathing and the light trembling of his body.

He needed help. Immediately.

"H-how much did they take from you? How much did you let them take…?"

Another forced inhale, then he finally looked up. Not at her, but at the ceiling above them.

She gasped at the missing brightness in his amber orbs, took a step back at the sight of fresh tears silently streaming down his cheeks, and eventually settled on hugging herself when she realized that his suffering is all because of her.

How would she be able to leave him like that?

How did she ever think she could be happy in a place where he can't follow her?

Trying to brush her fingers against his face once again, she felt something break in her chest as she never reached him, never touched him.

Her hand just remained hovering between them, trembling and so utterly desperate for the warmth his skin usually provided.

His head was still turned upwards, his legs barely keeping him up when he leaned further against the wall.

It was just too much.

"Hey… it's okay… I-I'm here, see? I'm right next to you…"

Again, no response came from him as she took another step forward.

"I'm sorry… for everything you had to go through… I never- I didn't give you the Shokugeki you wanted, I never showed you how much I really cared about you. I couldn't even tell you how outstanding your food truly is… You can hold it against me as much as you like, I don't blame you. But please… d-don't look so…"

Defeated? Lifeless? Broken? She wasn't sure which description suited him best right now. All these would be a perfect match, and the heiress hated that she even had to associate the redhead with any of them in the first place.

But as much as it hurt her, it was true. His posture, his unnaturally pale skin, the emptiness in his eyes… all of it just forced new waves of guilt to run through her body. Guilt and anger both.

"Why…? Why are you doing this to yourself? I was right to call you a fool all those times, wasn't I? You never listen to anything I tell you! You were hell bent on doing your own thing, just as you always have! I… I-I never asked for this! I didn't tell you to come after me! You are so… Why don't you let me go with her already, Soma?! I don't understand… Why won't you let me leave…?"

"I can't…"

Her eyes widened, her breath hitched, and for a split second, Erina thought she saw him looking right at her- straight into her glistening eyes.

But then she realized… he wasn't. His mumbled words were for no one in particular, his gaze merely locked with the sign pointing towards the ICU instead of her own.

"Ya can't give up now, I need you… please, just- if you don't make it outta this, I… You gotta stay, you hear?"

This voice… was it really his?

It broke her heart all over again to listen, more than she thought possible. And when he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand, pushing himself off the wall in exhaustion, she understood… that pain in her chest would never fade, not as long as he continued pushing himself for her sake.

Once more, he walked right past her without a word, making it seem like she didn't exist, even in his imagination.

It truly hurt when he stepped into the hallway in that condition. It stung when he was surrounded by all their friends in less than a second, answering whatever questions they had.

There were a few sobs echoing in her ears when she wordlessly followed him out of the hallway- sobs that would haunt her no matter where she decided to be, and Erina knew, the sight of these people hugging each other in desperation, praying for her survival, crying an endless amount of tears would be something she could never wipe from her memory.

She had no choice but to watch them, her eyes darting from one student to another helplessly as they kept demanding for more satisfying answers.

She thought she'd seen enough, thought this was all her heart could take, but then… she noticed someone walking straight up to the red-haired chef with a pained expression and messy hair, her eyes unfocused despite the steadiness in her slow steps.

Alice…

"Y-you ran off again, Yukihira-kun… Why didn't you wait for us?"

"She would already be dead if I had… There was no time, Nakiri."

"Dead… I feel like this word is used way too often in my presence lately. I don't like how easily it rolls off the tongue, Yukihira-kun… Please stop it."

"What d'ya want me to say then?"

"Wh-wha… I…"

A small voice from the blue-haired chef interrupted them, "I-is it really true? You just donated blood for her, Soma-kun? W-will she make it?"

"Dunno… The doc said it could take a while, but… nothing's for sure yet."

"I-I see…"

The anxiousness in Tadokoro's face almost rivaled Alice's, the tears just as heartbreaking.

Then, a light hand landed on Soma's shoulder, not even startling him for a second. Perhaps he just didn't care anymore…

"Y-Yukihira, your father is here too… He stepped outside with a man who also had been waiting out here."

"That so? Thanks, Takumi. Guess I should've expected to see my old man here sooner or later, huh?"

"…Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just fine."

They exchanged a silent nod, one Erina didn't quite catch the meaning of. She merely continued to lean against the wall opposite from the group, eyes now locked on the redhead alone as he gave his friends a short apology for being away so long.

That too had been her fault, and whether she wanted to accept it or not, she was the one dragging him into her personal affairs. Again and again.

Allowing him to lead her to his home and letting him listen in on her conversation with Saiba-sama, leaving him without a single explanation the very next day, not telling him to go back the moment he showed up in front of the cemetery… those were all her mistakes- mistakes she couldn't look past anymore.

True, they hadn't been in the best of terms back then, bust still… all this heartache, all this suffering could've been easily avoided in one way or another.

At least she chose to believe that it could have…

As lost in her thoughts as she was, the heiress didn't notice Isshiki stepping into the small circle until after he released a heavy sigh and shook his head with closed eyes, not showing any sign of frustration or confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Soma-kun… Of course we all would've preferred to reunite under much better circumstances, but it is what it is. There's no need to think about the past when our friend is fighting for her live in there, right? Let's just be grateful that things haven't turned out worse than they are now, shall we? What you should be telling us is how you're really feeling… You seem rather… tired."

"I do…?"

"Let me guess; you haven't slept in days have you, Yukihira?"

"Well… No, I think I did… for a few hours or so…"

He knitted his brows in concentration, forcing his memory back as his upperclassman and Hayama continued to stare at him with mild irritation- or rather, the Indian chef alone did.

Isshiki's eyes were just as kind as they had been on the night he asked the heiress if she was sure about her decision to leave. It seemed so long ago, their brief conversation in front of the dormitory's gate. Not like a whole month has passed.

He had told her to think very carefully about her actions, said that perhaps only a few days away would be enough for her to cool off too, but she didn't listen. Just like always…

"W-what happened to you, S-Soma-kun? W-we… we were worried…"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Tadokoro. I'm good, really. Just waiting for our headmistress to finally get up, that's all."

The aromatic chef let out a sarcastic huff at his tired remark, "I know I said this before on the phone, but… you're a terrible liar."

It might have been the heightened tension in the room that made him appear so agitated, but the moment those words left his mouth, Erina could practically feel the red-eyed chef snapping. Like a defective piano string that's ready to break, she stared the tanned boy down, pierced him with her murderous gaze.

"And you don't know how to handle emotions, Hayama-kun, big deal!"

"What?! I wasn't-"

"Whatever, I don't care! Try to be a bit more considerate, would you?! This situation is serious enough without your needless comments! And stop shouting at me! Didn't I say we're at a hospital?!"

"Wha- you started shouting ever since we stepped in here, you crazy-"

"Please, be quiet, both of you. Your bickering only makes things worse, and Yukihira sure doesn't look like he could handle any noise right now."

Silence surrounded the group as both Alice and Hayama stared perplexedly at a very irritated blonde whose tears were still descending from her green eyes down her sun-kissed skin.

Erina watched as she stepped in between the two and held her hands out to each side, hoping it could stop them from ripping each other apart.

"…Who died and made you boss, Nikumi?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to do what's best for Yukihira! Don't interfere, you freaking Italian wanna-be!"

"What?! How dare you insult my roots, you beef jerky!"

A rare icy glare from the Polar Star dorm leader abruptly cut their argument, leaving even Erina frozen in place.

"Now, now, that is quite enough, you two. Like Joichiro-san said, let's just all take a breather and let our young friend here go take a seat for a second. Mito-san was right to stop the argument before it could escalate. We should follow that example."

His warm gaze landed on the redhead once more as he gestured for everyone to make some room for him to walk by.

"How does that sound to you, Soma-kun? Would you like to sit down for a bit?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway, Isshiki-senpai."

A forced smile, that halfhearted wave with his hand, and the dismissive tone in his voice was all it took to convince Erina that standing there in between all his friends was the last thing he needed right now. His stubborn insistence only made her blood boil stronger.

What did he think he could gain from this?

All it would lead to is him fainting right on the spot, nothing more.

He wasn't thinking straight, and that worried her more than the irritatingly short responses he gave.

"B-but, Isshiki-senpai, he didn't even-"

"I believe there are more important things to worry about than our redundant questions, wouldn't you agree, Yoshino-chan? Let us give him a moment to rest."

"Y-yeah… you're right, I guess…"

"No, guys, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Oh for the love of- And I'm the queen of England! Come on, Yukihira-kun, sit down already. You can't help my cousin if you collapse on her too, and I know you're about to any second, so just be quiet, alright?!"

It wasn't a request when Alice took hold of his wrist and dragged him behind her to the next best bench in the hallway. It was a clear demand not to argue with her, and despite her mixed feelings, Erina appreciated her harsh treatment quite a bit, feeling like it would be the only efficient method to get him to cooperate.

However, she feared that it still wasn't enough to just push him down the bench and watch him bend over anew.

He needs medical attention immediately. Can't they see that?

"S-Soma-kun… a-are you okay…?"

"Don't worry, Tadokoro. I'll manage. It's just… She- I want- she has to make it. She has to."

Fresh tears were blurring her vision as the heiress slowly made her way over to the bench and crouched down right in front of him, hands hovering over his knees.

She was close. So close, her temple almost brushed his. But then again, it wasn't close enough to actually feel any of his warmth against her own skin.

Perhaps he wouldn't even feel warm if she were to lay her hand above his- perhaps he was ice-cold just like herself.

Beside him sat an overly worried looking Tadokoro with her trembling fingers pressed tightly against her chest and salty tears rolling down her flushed face.

It was hard watching them like this, but… her final decision was almost made. She wouldn't have to endure this for much longer.

"S-she won't leave us, Soma-kun. She won't leave you…"

"You think so? She… she'll survive this… won't she?"

"O-of course she will! Nakiri-san is the strongest person I have ever met! Y-you'll see, she's going to be laughing with us again just like she used to! I-I… I believe in her, and so should you…"

"I know… And I wanna do that just as much y'all, but somehow… I feel like she might…"

He paused for a moment as if debating whether or not he could go through with what he wanted to say. He couldn't, his eyes told her as much.

Defeated, he merely shook his head and smiled up at his friend, hesitating with his reply.

"No, never mind… It's no big deal. She'll wake up, and that's all that matters. She won't go anywhere again…"

"E-exactly…"

Tadokoro's voice broke, her trembling increased visibly as she lowered her golden eyes towards her hands, blue braids following the motion of her head almost instantly.

"Hey you two… pull yourselves together. Soma, please… this isn't like you…"

Again, Erina's voice didn't reach him, nor did her touch on his knees. Her struggles to make him look at her were in vain.

"S-Soma-kun, I know you won't like to hear this, but… shouldn't you be resting for a little while? W-we're here now, s-so maybe you could go home and-"

"No. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. You guys can go back home, I'm staying here."

"I don't think that's the wisest thing for you to do at the moment, Yukihira. You look pale as a snowflake if you haven't noticed. How much blood did you donate anyway?"

"H-Hayama-kun, please… Not-not now…"

"…Not enough."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Giving her all the blood you have won't help her in the slightest, you know. Just go home and take a nap already. Nakiri and Kurokiba can stay here for a while."

"I said I'm fine."

"Why are you still arguing about this? You're clearly-"

"Guess he got that from me in a way, huh? Sorry 'bout that, Kiddos."

Erina's head tilted to the side in wonder, her amethysts locked on her role model's exhausted face as he walked up to the bench his son was still sitting on.

Where was Masamune…?

"But I have to agree with your friend, Son. You should lie down for at least a few hours. It'll do ya some good."

The redhead didn't look up when he repeated his previous answer, insisting that he was alright despite the obvious fatigue clouding his judgement.

It pained the blonde to watch his voice getting so hoarse, so unrecognizable. Her heart was torn apart at the realization that he wouldn't move so much as an inch from this spot- that he would stay here even if exhaustion practically forces him to pass out on the cold, hard floor.

The thought scared her, more than she had imagined it could.

There was no standing between him and the choice he made, and she was aware of that more than anyone by now.

His father seemed to have reached the same conclusion, judging by the knowing shake of his head and the deep sigh he released through his nostrils.

Yes, once his mind is made up, Yukihira Soma couldn't be convinced no matter how hard one might try.

She has no right to do this to him. Not to him, and not to the people who are worried so much about him.

So with one last look into his beautiful amber orbs, the heiress slowly rose to her feet before moving towards her mother again, features hardening with each step.

She had seen enough.

There was no turning back from here. Not anymore.

"So? Do you know what you want to do now, sweetheart?"

"Yes… I think I do…"

Smiling gently at her, the blonde woman eventually stood up from her seat with open arms- like she was inviting her daughter to share one last embrace, an embrace that would finalize her choice for good.

"Mom…"

"I know, dear… Come here."

And she did, hesitant at first, but when her arms wrapped themselves around Amelia's middle like it's the most natural thing in the world… she felt more confident in her choice than ever before.

Her time was up, they both could feel it.

"I'm sure I said this before, but… it's still hard to accept how much you have grown over the past ten years, my dear… I can't believe what a beautiful, kindhearted girl you've become. I'm so proud of you, Erina…"

"Thank you… I…I really don't want to leave you, but-"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You made the right choice. We'll see each other again, but now is definitely not the time. There is still so much you have to experience, so many joys you need to be a part of. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't let it go to waste."

"I… I understand… Don't worry, mom, I won't. I can't leave them."

"Them… or rather him?"

A very familiar heat settled on her cheeks as she tried to hide her embarrassed expression from her mother's knowing gaze, nose pressed firmly against her chest in a somewhat childish manner.

And she really did feel like one. Here, she wasn't the God Tongue, the future headmistress of the world famous Totsuki academy, not the role model all the other students wanted her to be. She was just a young child clinging to her mother with all the strength she had left. Just like back at the cemetery…

"Come on, dear… no need to be shy. We both know what you really wanted to say. And it's perfectly fine too. He means a lot to you, doesn't he? You should treat him the way he deserves. Don't run away from him. Talk to him. Allow him to care for you, dear. You both need it- you need each other."

"I-I… I'm just-"

"Plus, his mother gave me strict orders to tell you that you have to watch over her son for her, so there is basically no other way out. It's better if you just do what she says, sweetie. For your sake, and for mine."

A wholehearted laugh escaped Amelia's lips as she held her daughter even tighter, resting her chin above the girl's crown fondly.

"…Mom? You were friends with Yukihira Suzuna once, right? You visited the diner a lot."

"That's right. I spent as much time there as I can remember, but… What brought this on, dear?"

"Saiba-sama told me… I-I just thought how strange it was that our families were so… close, even back then. It's almost like it was only a matter of time before Soma and I would eventually meet as well, huh?"

"Well, Suzuna and I really wanted it to happen, you know. Then, roughly ten years later, your grandfather seemed to have reached the same conclusion and contacted Joichiro, so… yes, I suppose you could say it was only a matter of time. It's interesting how fate works sometimes, isn't it? You can't escape the red strings it wraps around your wrist, and you can't resist it either. Some turn out just fine, others have to struggle a bit to reach their happy end. Whatever you do, the strings will catch up to you either way. I know that better than anyone, believe me…"

By now, her voice was barely above a whisper, a broken breath that caused all the small hairs on Erina's neck to rise in response.

She knew now what her mother went through, and it pained her all the more when she had to remind herself that she wasn't really here- that she can't stay.

"But I'm confident that you won't repeat my mistakes. Not when Joichiro's boy is by your side. With him there, I doubt fate will have any control over you. He's quite the rebellious kid, and very persistent on top of that. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Y-you said something similar last time, you know."

"I have? Well, no harm in repeating it for my little girl, right? Suzuna told me once what a fine young man he will become, and I can see now how right she was. He's adorable."

"I-I get it! Can you please stop?"

This time, they laughed together, not releasing each other but holding on only tighter as if they could sense that it wouldn't last for much longer.

"Tell him his mother said hi, would you?"

"Of course… B-but mom, I-"

"You need to go back now, Sweetie. Your friends are getting quite anxious. See?"

Hesitantly turning her head towards the group, she noticed Alice arguing with Hayama again while her aide just shook his head in disapproval, doing absolutely nothing to calm her down like he usually would. It was the same for Aldini Takumi and the tanned meat master, who was, despite her harsh tone, still crying frantically.

Why they were fighting, she didn't know, her tired gaze merely sweeping over the small crowd before she found what she had really been looking for.

He was now standing only a few feet away from everyone else, amber orbs locked on the big ICU sign above the double doors her body disappeared behind a while ago- maybe hours even, she couldn't tell.

Why was he up again? Why did no one pay attention to him?

She let go of her mother when her feet subconsciously made a step towards him, eyes still lingering on those messy red locks that hid his face completely. And now that she got a closer look through the crowd, the heiress noticed another figure standing right next to him- his father, who seemed to be trying his best to talk some sense into him.

The heiress didn't know what he said, but it wasn't hard to guess that it landed on deaf ears. Soma wasn't listening. He just stood there, ignoring the world around him with crossed arms as if it didn't exist at all.

She made another unintentional step forward, breathing his name in hopes he would listen and let his father take him away already.

He didn't, as she had expected. But something else happened- something extraordinary that made her heart skip several beats at once.

Erina's eyes widened as he tilted his head back at her- like he could actually see her standing roughly ten feet away. It was as if he met her amethysts straight on, not blinking or moving around whatsoever. And when he smiled in the most adorable fashion she had ever seen, all the strength she thought she'd lost moments earlier returned tenfold, urging her to regain the confidence that had been missing in her march before.

It was only then the heiress realized that she was going alone- that her mother was still standing on the other end of the hallway, grinning and waving a hand in goodbye as she too turned around to leave.

And the last thing she heard Nakiri Amelia say was a silent 'Go' before she disappeared from her sight entirely, vanished without a trace like a shadow escaping the sun.

"Thank you for everything, Mom…"

A genuine smile graced her features as she whirled back around and returned the redhead's gentle gaze, making her way straight to the double doors in front of her. She passed him by quicker than she would have liked, hoping wholeheartedly that his amber orbs would still linger on her when she turned her back to him- that he would actually see her going through with her decision to stay with him.

It didn't. His gaze landed on the sign again as soon as she started moving, just as it had before in the narrow hallway.

Another imagination? A trick? She couldn't tell.

However, she was certain to endure the disappointment this time. Knowing that she would be reunited with him soon enough made all the bad thoughts leave her mind in an instant.

One final look, a silent bow full of gratitude, and Erina took her last step towards the doors, confident that she would live.

For him.

…

Something soft brushed her knuckles every time a twitch cursed through her body, black dots dancing in front of her vision whenever she tried to squeeze her eyes together, which made it impossible to open them right away.

There was a steady sound echoing somewhere in the room, a beeping that left her all too aware of her surroundings as she forced herself to take a deep breath.

One single inhale, but it seemed strong enough to hurt her entire body, and cause this soft something beside her to suddenly fidget against her fingers as if startled by the movement as well. And though it settled down quickly again, the startled movement was all it took for her to get the vaguest idea of what she was touching in the first place, what tickled her skin so delightfully.

Hair.

Too short to curl a finger around, but certainly long enough to be smoothed out here and there. She could practically feel the knots begging for her attention, and it seemed like torture to just stay still without getting any decent contact.

If only she had enough energy to lift her hand and reach out… to no avail. She was too weak to do anything with her hand at the moment, too drained.

So instead, the blonde settled on trying to get her eyes open first, which wasn't the easiest thing to do considering those annoying black dots still refused to leave her alone, never mind the haziness of her mind telling her to rest five minutes longer.

Should she just give in again? Let herself go back to sleep?

No, she couldn't fall back into a dreamless slumber just when she felt her own heartbeat again. Not when her thoughts were beginning to clear out. And especially not when she finally began to realize whose hair she'd been subconsciously trying to stroke for the past God knows how many minutes…

Another violent twitch, the beeping sound increasing in volume, and all her senses came back to her in endless waves. At last, her eyes slowly fluttered open, her fingers moved up to tenderly scratch the back of that head, and as she took her second deep breath of the day, she could feel with relief that the rest of her body was finally responding to the slight rise and fall of her chest, knees jolting up as if they wanted to bend underneath the thin sheets.

The pain was unimportant as long as she could feel again, meaning…

She really made it.

She survived.

The skull underneath her nails shifted around once more for the briefest of moments, leaning into her calming touch before a confused growl eventually escaped the owner's throat.

Though at first, he didn't even bother to lift his head from the mattress, perhaps out of fear that her gentle strokes weren't real, or that her heavy breathing only happened in his imagination. But then, she ran her fingers one more time through his spiky hair, managing a small smile when he jumped to his feet in pure shock, eyes as wide as they could get while he stared at her for several moments without saying a single word, only blinking repeatedly.

There… he was right in front of her, _really_ looking at her with those oh so familiar citrine depths.

She wanted to break the silence, wanted to tell him it is neither an illusion nor a dream, but the words just wouldn't come out. They continued to look at one another as the minutes ticked away, one in sheer disbelief, and the other completely unsure of what to feel.

In the end, he was the one to move first, stumbling towards her with unsteady steps as his eyes glistened suspiciously, lips parted as if he was trying to say something- he might even have said something, but the blonde simply wasn't able to pay attention to that right now.

All she could focus on was the way he planted one kiss after another on her still lifted hand as soon as he reached her, her knuckles, her palm, her fingers. He held on to it so tightly she began to feel her blood flow slowly being cut short in that particular area, leaving her hand to prickle uncomfortably.

But that didn't bother Erina either, her whole focus on the crestfallen expression on his face and the trembling of his palms as he placed them gently on her cheeks, making her look at him more directly than she already was. His eyes never left hers when he leaned closer and touched her forehead with his own, allowing her to finally take in the scent she had missed so much over these past couple of days- or had it been weeks? She couldn't remember…

It was the overwhelming emotions mirrored in his gaze that made her snap out of her thoughts at last, the way his lower lip was trapped between his teeth that caused multiple shivers to run down her spine as her eyes turned glossy. His relief seemed bigger than mere words could ever hope to describe, she could tell. And with the heavy trembling in his muscles hindering him from shortening the distance between them even further, it was up to the heiress herself to pull him towards her, hands wrapping around his and yanking his head right down against her chest.

She didn't care about the massive pain cursing through her stomach when he landed partly on her, didn't mind that his sudden tears dampened her hospital gown to the point where it started to cling uncomfortably to her skin. She just pressed his face tighter against her décolleté, silently crying with him as his body shook violently above her.

They didn't speak for a long time, only held each other in sheer desperation as the tears descended to the small bed underneath them. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair, touched every part of him she could reach despite the pain in her stomach increasing the further she stretched.

But Erina still didn't care. It broke her heart how firmly he clung to her, how he refused to look up at her as if still fearing this wasn't real- as if afraid she would disappear once he let go. His arms were wrapped around her all the way, which lifted her slightly from the mattress they laid on and thus forced her to take more shallow breaths than she already was.

With her chin resting on his crown and her own hands pressing his head against her chest, she allowed herself the luxury of inhaling his intoxicating scent once more, trying her hardest to catch up for all those times she couldn't.

Erina had missed it so much, it didn't matter that he probably hadn't taken a shower in quite a while.

She just wished he would say something- anything. The heiress was still too exhausted to go first, even though there were things she was literally dying to know- like how much time had passed since she was brought to this hospital, and what happened to Masamune's crazy father after she had passed out in that storage room. And judging from Soma's worn out state, she doubted everything went as smoothly with her surgery as she wanted to believe.

No, he was definitely way too quiet for her liking. Again…

Those tears he shed started to hurt her more than her stomach ever could, and she needed to know the reason for it.

"You're finally up…"

"Yeah…"

Kissing the top of his crown, the heiress let out another shaky breath as she tried to wipe her tears off her face, giving the redhead one more minute to calm down himself before clearing her throat and sniffing the pain away.

"Y-you're okay… right, Soma? N-nothing happened…"

"No, I… I'm good… How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Y-ya sure?"

"…Yeah. Although… you are kind of suffocating me right now. Mind moving to the left a bit?"

He shook his head, lips moving up to press hard against her collarbone in refusal.

"Don't be so selfish now. A-at least look at me."

He didn't reply for several seconds as if contemplating whether or not he should do her this small favor. But then, he just shook his head again, making her sigh even though her lips twitched upwards into a fond smile.

"…You… you're really fine… aren't ya?"

"I am… just a little tired, that's all."

"Don't fall asleep on me again… you already took your sweet time to wake up, so…"

"I did…?"

He nodded against her chest, lips reaching her heated flesh again even through the wet gown.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you…"

"You're up now, that's all that matters… Just… don't sleep now."

"No… I won't."

Another shaky inhale, another tender kiss on her covered décolleté, and Erina began to sob underneath him once more, burying her nose deep in his thick hair as he kept his strong hold on her, not letting go even for a second.

She didn't think she would get the chance to hug him ever again, let alone touch his face, his hair, his body. He felt so fragile against her, so vulnerable that she feared one single movement from her could break him.

It was as if she tried comforting a small child, telling him it was okay as he cried silently onto her chest.

"I-I promise I'll make it up to you somehow…"

"…I'm expecting a bunch of Shokugekis once you're out."

She laughed, "Deal."

"But now, ya don't-"

He finally lifted his head to look at her, his expression serious.

"-I mean I shouldn't have left ya alone that night, Erina. It was my fault that… that you… You could've died- ya almost did."

"Hey… I'm alright now, aren't I? You came for me…"

"I didn't do shit! Don't cha get it? I could've lost you! Y-you were dying… I could've searched for you sooner, I should've figured that flower bastard's surname out faster! I was- I'm not-"

"Don't."

Her gaze was firm despite the burning tears, her shoulders tense even though she wasn't angry- not really. She let her fingers trace his jaw until they reached his lips, stopping him right where she believed she had to.

This rant was going as far as it could get and she was having none of it.

"Just don't. Not now. Y-you… you did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. I owe you my life, do you realize that? You saved me, I would have died for sure if you hadn't come… And remember, I too had no idea who Masamune-san really was, so there is absolutely no reason for you to blame yourself. What happened… happened, and I won't deny that the thought of never seeing you again terrified me. But let's just leave it behind us for the time being, okay? P-please…"

Her fingers on his lips moved again, this time cupping his cheek to make him face her properly.

"I don't want to discuss my predicament, I want to know about yours, Soma. Tell me… w-what happened to you when… y-you know… What did they do to you?"

"Wh-wha…?"

"Please… I need to know. I will probably never say this again, b-but I… I was worried. All of a sudden, you were just lying there, completely still… Why?"

Their eyes finally met as Erina wiped the trace of his tears with both her thumbs, not liking the sudden cold look he sported. It wasn't for her, she knew. But nevertheless did it not fail to send a shiver just as chilling down her spine.

He gulped his first attempt of a reply down, Adams apple following suit with the heavy release of breath through his nostrils as he leaned in again.

"…It's nothing, don't worry 'bout that stuff now. Like ya said, what happened just happened. So, no point in bringing it up."

"But I don't even know what happen-"

"And that's precisely how it should be, Erina. Let's leave it at that, 'kay? You're… you're finally up, that's all that matters."

Her head tilted to the side in mild confusion, watching him lean back as he took both her hands in his left one and squeezed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"…They- the doc told me it wasn't very likely that you'd wake up after losing so much blood. He said no one should get their hopes up for a while, but… If you hadn't made it, then-"

"H-hey… You said it yourself, didn't you? I am a lot stronger than that. I'm here, a-and I will never leave you again, I promise… It's over…"

"…Seriously? What kinda painkillers did they use on you? It's weird seeing you talk like this."

"Oh? Well actually, I'm not sure what is wrong with my mind right now, but you should be grateful for my patience."

"Patience, huh?"

A familiar spark returned in his eyes when he sensed the challenge radiating from her, a certain glint that made her smile all too encouragingly back at the troublesome boy above of her.

"Yes, precisely. And be aware, this change in subject doesn't mean I'm letting that other issue go. You will tell me what happened to you as soon as I am released, whether you like it or not."

"Well actually, I was kinda hoping we'd do something else first once you're outta here."

"Yes, I know… Don't worry, you will get your desired food battle soon enough."

His smirk only widened at her huffed reply, his brows rising in mock wonder.

"Ya seriously think I'm referring to that?"

"Well, aren't you?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, the heiress swiftly freed her hands from his hold before grabbing his neck with a mischievous grin on her features, bringing him closer to her lips. It had been way too long after all…

But then, they were both startled by a series of knocks on the door, forcing Soma to sit up abruptly while Erina herself just released him from her grip, disappointed that their time together was already interrupted by a smiling doctor in glasses entering her room.

He hadn't even kissed her yet. Not that she actually wanted him to, but…

"Oh, I see our patient finally decided to grace us with her presence again. How are we feeling, little lady? Any aches or pains?"

"I-I don't really know… No?"

"That doesn't sound convincing at all, Erina-chan. Ya really gave us a scare there."

Her eyes widened in surprise as the owner of the second voice walked into the room as well, coming to a halt behind the red-haired student still sitting on her bed.

"S-Saiba-sama, you're here too?"

"Of course I am. In fact, all your friends are here. They're waiting right outside to see ya."

"A-all of them…?"

"All of them. Oh, and I got news from your grandpa too, but let's talk about that later, okay? I'm here to take this Kiddo back outside with me. We'll come again once your check-up is done, alright? C'mon, Sport, let's go."

A hesitant nod followed before Soma raised his hand one last time, caressing her cheek with a slight smile before he stood up and followed his father out the door.

"Now then… how about we start with your leg, Nakiri-san? Could you please move the blanket aside and roll your clothes up?"

Doing as told, the heiress freed her left thigh from the thin sheets as swiftly as she could without showing any of her discomfort. The side effect of Soma's embrace was at full display now that the pressure on her stomach was gone. It was mostly her own fault since she practically pressed his body against her, but still…

"Good, now try bending it a bit for me. Not much, just enough so we can be sure you're able to move it properly again."

She was all too eager to oblige, except the thick bandages made it near impossible for her to lift her knee off the bed, a heaviness she never noticed before settling on her whole leg as she tried to repeat the process in concentration.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's quite alright. Can you feel your muscles flexing?"

"Y-yes, it- …why wouldn't I?"

"Well, to put it simply… the wound that was inflicted on your thigh also hit a certain nerve. If you had told me you couldn't feel anything, let alone move your muscles, it would have meant that you lost the ability to walk on that leg. But thankfully that's not the case, so we can proceed without any worries."

"You mean… I-I would have been…"

Another shudder found its way down her spine as she felt her throat getting dry again.

"Your condition was very critical, Nakiri-san. So much so that we weren't able to determine the results of the surgery beforehand. We had to take a risk in the end, which I deeply apologize for. It wasn't clear whether or not you would feel anything on that leg, not to mention if you'd even wake up in the first place. You lost a lot of blood, and the infections on your injuries were severe."

"I-I see… F-for how long was I asleep anyway?"

"Roughly for eight days, including this one. It's currently half past three in the afternoon, if you're interested."

"Eight days… So it was pure luck that I woke up now?"

"You could also call it fate if you'd prefer. Now stretch your leg out again so I can changes the bandages, would you?"

"But I don't understand. You… you seemed so calm when you came in here. H-how was I-"

"All your friends were praying outside this very room, Nakiri-san. And I myself had something like a hunch that you would come to eventually. Although, I must admit, I hadn't expected it to be so soon. You surprised all of us."

"Is that so…?"

A light blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of all her friends waiting for her just outside this room. How worried they must've been over the course of those eight days, how many more fights they must have had just to rid themselves off the pressure.

Yet they were praying… For her…

"Very good, your infection seemed to have gone back a little. This means decent progress, little lady. You're in luck."

"It was that bad?"

"Indeed. The gunshot wound on your stomach was especially difficult to take care of. The infection is merely the result of not treating it the moment you were injured. Add the blood-loss and you are basically on the verge of dying. But fortunately for us, the young man who was just here had the same blood type as you. The transfusion was quite successful."

Her eyes widened with realization, the polite smile slipping off her face faster than she could register as the doctor wrapped a new set of bandages around her left thigh.

She didn't want to know how much they actually needed to save her life, neither the amount Soma offered to give them.

Was what she had seen really a fact? The reality?

"Right, next, let me take a look at your stomach, young lady."

…

"E-Erina-cchi! You're up!"

"Pipe down, Yoshino. We aren't at the dorm."

"L-leave me alone! I have a-all the right to be ecstatic! Erina-cchi, I missed you so much!"

'Ecstatic' wasn't exactly the word she would use to describe her friend's outburst of tears, but it came close enough to what the heiress had in mind as she let herself fall into the embrace they shared.

It wasn't just Yoshino either. A few others had burst into tears the second they stepped into the room, all trying to deal with the good news in their own way but never actually managing to hide their expressions from the blonde's warm gaze. And soon enough, Tadokoro, as well as Sakaki made their way towards her as well, wrapping her in their arms even tighter than their dorm mate in pigtails was able to.

It hurt to breathe, especially when she was pushed down the small bed even further due to the added weight, but Erina hardly registered any of that.

The redhead had been right. All that mattered at the moment was her being alive and back among them. She was here, enjoying the warmth of her friends' embrace and the laughter in their voices.

"Come on, you three. Pull yourselves together. Actually… that goes for all of you over there too. I'm fine, so there is nothing to cry about."

"B-but you-you… W-we really thought you wouldn't wake up, Nakiri-san… W-where were you all this time? Wh-what happened?"

"I-I… please stop crying, Tadokoro-san… I realize your confusion, and I'm sorry for causing it. But that isn't something to discuss in a place like this."

"Erina-cchi! You scared us so much! We thought that-"

"I know… I'm very sorry for worrying you, believe me, I am…"

"W-we're sorry too, Erina-sama… For leaving you to deal with everything all by yourself. I- we should have been by your side when you faced all these hardships…"

The door opened once more, revealing a crying pink-haired aide, who was just standing there with both her hands pressed tightly against her chest. She didn't move, didn't meet Erina's eyes as the tears descended to the ground, making it impossible to actually read the expression on her face.

"H-Hisako…"

This was too much. The sudden view of her dearest friend standing by the door overwhelmed her to the point where she felt her own eyes water once again, realizing how much she had actually missed this girl.

"H-how are you feeling, Erina-sama? A-are you really alright?"

"I'm okay, Hisako… don't worry about me. How have you been? Anything new I should know regarding the institution?"

"N-no, Erina-sama. There is nothing of importance… Well, there are piles of paperwork waiting for you in your new office, but aside from that, I… I've been busy preparing for your return, that's all."

"Is that so?"

A small laugh escaped the heiress's lips, the thought of all that unfinished paperwork- the image of this little bit of normality she used to have just exciting her to no end. The new office in particular…

It could only mean that her grandfather hasn't given up on her yet, or at least not entirely. This was more she could ever ask for, truly exciting news.

"Thank you, Hisako. "

"…W-welcome back, Erina-sama."

Finally, the pinkette managed to look up and wipe her eyes as she smiled fondly at her friend, stepping fully inside the room in the process.

"Say, Hisako… where are Alice and Soma?"

"S-still outside… He's trying to convince her to come in too…"

"Oh… I see."

"N-Nakiri-san! Wha…what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to her. She won't set a foot in this room unless I do, you all know that."

"M-maybe so, b-but…"

"It will okay, Tadokoro-san. My talk with Alice is long overdue, and this might be the best time to actually finish our conversation. Now please move."

"E-Erina-sama… y-you can't even stand up yet!"

In a matter of seconds, Hisako was kneeling by the bedrest, arms waving beside her body in some sort of panic.

"Well, I won't know unless I try, right?"

"P-please be reasonable! You can't take such a risk! You only woke up three hours ago!"

"And that is plenty of time to recover. Don't worry, Hisako, I will be fine."

"B-but Soma-kun m-might get-"

"I doubt he will say anything. If he spoke to Alice, I'm sure he already knows what's going on between us."

"B-but, E-Erina-sama-"

She didn't listen to anyone's pleas as she placed her bare feet on the cold marble underneath her, silently hissing at the heavy feeling in her sore muscles and the sting cursing through her stomach the more she moved.

The doctor told her that the bullet had missed vital organs, which meant it was much easier to go on with the surgery without experiencing further complications. And aside from the infection that her open wound had caused, she shouldn't be experiencing any difficulty with her breathing, but right now… maybe it really was a bit too early to get up.

No matter. This was for Alice.

She knew her cousin would do the same if their roles had been reversed.

And just as Erina was about to rise from the bed and head outside, the white door on the other end of the room opened once more, leaving everyone else in complete silence.

The sound was almost inaudible, barely a push that indicated a hesitant motion. But the slow squeak was all it took to make the heiress pause in surprise, her arm still in Hisako's as she stared wide eyed at the very cousin she had tried to get to merely seconds earlier. Behind her entered a brightly grinning Soma with his hands buried deep in his pockets and his warm eyes squinted in excitement as he came closer.

Being able to see him like this again, so cheerful and encouraging… it made her heart skip multiple beats at once, her cheeks dusted with a rosy color as she smiled back him.

But then, her gaze landed on Alice, and all smiles were instantly forgotten as she noted the girl's crestfallen expression, the dark circles under her rubies, the tear traces… She cleverly stared at a random spot beside Erina, thinking that, perhaps, the blonde wouldn't notice that she tried to avoid eye contact for almost half a minute now.

But she did, and it took all her self-restraint to stay where she was instead of marching towards her cousin and shaking her back into consciousness. Because from what she could see, Alice wasn't herself at the moment. Just like with Soma before, she found her to be excessively quiet, never mind the lack of confidence in every step she took.

"Alice… I-"

"Don't even think of starting this right now, Erina. I have no intention of talking to you."

"Yet you are still here. How may I interpret that?"

"No, it's… Yukihira-kun forced me!"

Yanking the puzzled redhead to her side, Alice held on to his arm with conviction, Ruby eyes now finally locked with Erina's for the next few seconds.

"Tell her, Yukihira-kun!"

"I- tell what now?"

"About how you dragged me in here without my consent! Tell her I didn't want to see her at all!"

"Well… actually, I thought ya couldn't stand sitting alone outside, and that cha needed me as an excuse to come in."

"What?! Oh, shut up, you idiot! You're so annoying!"

She lifted her chin high in the air, shielding her tears from the blonde's view with a certain elegance that only Alice could maintain in such a vulnerable state. But then, her finger pointed straight at her bedridden cousin, brows knitted together as she heard the suppressed giggle coming from that very direction.

"And you! Stop laughing like that right now!"

"I assure you, I did nothing of the sort. You just-"

"Stop it, Erina, I mean it! I don't want to hear anything! You have no right to talk to me, not until… you make up your mind already and stop running! You saw what happens when you run…"

An uncomfortable knot suddenly formed in her stomach, the tightness around her chest showing her just how poorly she had treated the people who cared for her the most.

Feeling the odd silence and all those uncertain gazes slowly suffocating her, Erina gulped down the limp in her throat before smiling up at Alice once more.

"Well… To be perfectly honest, my decision was made quite some time ago. There really is nothing I need to think about anymore."

"Are you serious?! After all that happened, you still insist on-"

"I'm staying, Alice. I won't go anywhere."

Another round of silence washed over the group, sharp breaths being sucked in even though her answer should have been expected by now. It made her roll her eyes at how silly they were behaving, her cousin especially.

And then she realized… they probably had no idea what she meant. None of them knew where she had actually wanted to take her journey, which, somehow, made her feel even worse now that she thought about it.

They were confused, not surprised…

"…W-what?"

"You heard me, Alice."

"B-but how…?"

The heiress shrugged her shoulders, suppressing the sudden urge to laugh out loud at the dumbfounded look Alice sported.

"I had a while to think. And like a wise person once said, it is enough to just take a short time off and then come back with a clear head. I see that now."

It stayed quiet for a few seconds longer, giving Erina enough time to exchange an inconspicuous smile with her enthusiastic upperclassman, who, despite his lack of information on what had actually happened, couldn't look any prouder if he tried. His eyes shone brightly when he nodded towards her, a simple act to express understanding and endorsement.

But even with Isshiki's warm smile, the words of appreciation from the person she expected to hear them from never came. Instead, the white-haired chef puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, brows knitting together anew as if she was ready to strangle someone, which didn't only seem to surprise the blonde but Soma as well as he was the one standing closest to the two.

As he placed both hands in his pockets again, the boy discreetly took a couple of steps back, also sensing Alice's fury.

"What the hell?! You dare say this now?! After a whole month without seeing each other?! After making me go through so much shit?!"

"…Oujo, you cursed."

"So what?! Don't interfere, Ryo-kun!"

Whirling back around, she faced her cousin once more, hands placed on her hips to make herself seem more domineering. At least the heiress suspected that's what Alice was going for, and she wouldn't any of it.

"You have no right to start a conversation like this, Erina!"

"Yes, I do! You were the one who asked after all! I would have explained matters sooner if you hadn't interrupted me back then!"

"So now I'm at fault?!"

"Well, obviously! It's because you can't keep your mouth shut and listen for once!"

"Who refused to listen to reason when we were talking on the phone that night?! You didn't even want to accept that I was right the whole time, Erina!"

"Because you rarely are, Alice! Nothing good comes from listening to you! We both saw what happened on my birthday!"

"I was only a child when I made that cake! It isn't the same! And don't you dare turn the subject around, I'm not done with you, Erina!"

"Neither am I!"

"You got yourself injured because you insisted on being stubborn!"

"You insisted on dragging Soma into this!"

"He got himself involved! I didn't tell him anything! And it's not even comparable to what happened to you!"

"Are you saying my boyfriend's life is not important?!"

They were face-to-face now, both glaring with the same fire they hoped to find in the respective other's gaze. It was an exchange Erina thought she'd never be a part of again, a dispute that brought a seemingly endless amount of life back into her bones.

She had missed this, had missed her loud cousin more than she'd ever imagined she would. It didn't even matter that she had just blurted out her new relationship with the only red-haired boy in the room.

She could ignore the shocked gasps and widened eyes for now.

"Man, those two seriously like each other a lot, huh?"

Standing next to a shuddering Tadokoro, the young student in question broke out into hysterical laughter, arms crossed over his chest as his goofy expression only added to the lightened mood in the room.

"Funny, I'd say you're the exact same way whenever you and Nakiri are together."

"Ya think? Huh… yeah, that explains a lotta stuff actually!"

His laughter only increased, much to Hayama's annoyance. But nevertheless, the Indian chef couldn't contain the warm smile playing on his lips as he observed the scene before him. It seemed to have been a while since he last heard Soma laugh like that, and Erina knew just by looking at him from the corner of her eye that he had indeed been worried about his friend for quite some time. They all had.

Hiding her wide grin behind clenched teeth, the heiress refocused her attention on her raging family member, finding no opportunity to exchange gazes with the red-haired student, who didn't appear to have noticed her silent eavesdropping in the first place.

"W-what are you talking about, Soma-kun? How-how can you tell they actually like each other? T-they look like they're arguing pretty badly to me…"

"Nah, they're okay. Watch."

Eager to see his point, Tadokoro glanced back to the fighting cousins until she could see tears running down Alice's cheeks, a revelation Erina hadn't expected to witness herself so suddenly- not in front of all these familiar faces at least.

But it happened, and before she knew it, Alice held her as tightly as she could, crying against the blonde's left ear like there was no tomorrow.

"D-don't… don't ever do this to me again, you hear?"

"I wasn't planning on it…"

"A-and don't get me wrong, Erina. I still haven't forgiven you yet… B-but I guess I could think of a suitable punishment later. For now, just…"

"I understand… Though I'm still not scared of you, Alice…"

"Y-you have no idea how terrifying I can get. You-you'll see."

"Whoa, hey, hold on a sec! What's going on here?! Why are you guys crying now?!"

"I think that's a story for another day, Yoshino. Don't interrupt them."

"But I wanna know what happened… Aren't you at least a little curious?!"

"Not really."

She could hear Yoshino's loud protests as Ibusaki guided her away from the bed, could hear how it made the redhead standing so close to her laugh in amusement all over again while she pressed her face deeper in Alice's shoulder, hiding her own tears from anyone's view.

It was not until after her cousin's grip around her arms loosened and she took a step back that Erina understood why she was even crying to begin with- why she had such difficulty leaning against the bedframe instead of pulling the other girl in for another hug.

She was family… Simple as that.

Erina loved her just as much as she did, whether she would tell her that one day or not was irrelevant. Her tears said more than enough anyway.

And then, just as she was about to wipe the remaining traces of saltwater away, her eyes found the grinning boy once more, looking at her with such tenderness that she felt her heart melting. It was like she couldn't even turn her attention away from him without panic filling her lungs all over, his lively smile keeping her steady enough to ignore these past few events for now.

He stepped closer now that the storm had calmed down, raising a hand in greeting as if not knowing where to place it otherwise.

"Yo, Erina. Feelin' better now?"

Was he… nervous?

"Y-yes, I… I'm okay. How about you? Still not tired yet?"

"Nah, not really… You, eh… you can move again now, right…? Nothing's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me, Soma. I can move just fine."

"Oh, gotcha…"

"D-did you let yourself get checked out as well? You looked like you needed it more than me."

"I kinda-"

"Oh, come on! Don't be so formal in front of us, you two! It's getting boring!"

A deep blush spread across the heiress's face as she crossed her arms and turned her head away from the group in fake annoyance, closing her eyes to avoid the redhead's mocking gaze, as well as her cousin's unnecessary comment.

Why had she even been worried about Alice in the first place? That girl was clearly back in her element now, mischievous as ever.

And the worst thing about it is Erina actually started to fear the extent of this joke- how far Alice would take it until she was satisfied.

She gulped.

"You know, I actually have to agree with Alice-kun here. We're in a phase of our youth where it's important to share every little detail of our feelings for one another! Nothing is as powerful as love, my dear friends! Enjoy it, let it embrace you tightly, don't shy away from it! Oh, how happy it makes me to see you little ones finally reunited…"

"…That's it, we lost Isshiki-senpai…"

"Good thing he can't wear his apron in- oh… never mind, he can."

Erina watched in mild confusion as both Marui and Ibusaki smacked their heads disapprovingly at the brunette, who, to her own horror, had already disregarded his clothing and was now standing before her with nothing but an apron around his hips, still talking to himself in pure joy.

"H-how do you do that all the time, you freak?! No one even noticed you change out of your clothes!"

"I-I don't think there is any logic behind it, Arato-san. I mean… I-Isshiki-senpai is, w-well…"

Unfortunately, Tadokoro's soft voice landed on deaf ears as the pinkette jumped back and rushed towards her friend with waving arms.

"I can't tolerate this! Erina-sama, quick! Cover your eyes!"

"H-huh? With what?!"

"Oh, dudes, I wish I would've brought some snacks with me now! This party is legit!"

"I agree, bro! Now that Nakiri-chan is back with us, it's finally time for another celebration!"

"Don't start your stupid antics in a hospital room, you morons!"

"C'mon, Marui, you know you wanna get wild too! Me and Sato here can start things off and-"

"No!"

The arm thrown around his shoulder was quickly shaken off as the boy in glasses walked over to the door, checking if there was anyone outside who might ask them to leave due to the loud noise they were causing.

Erina didn't mind it in the slightest though. The company was refreshing, and as long as Soma was next to her, grinning so innocently, she could avoid breaking down without any worries.

He was her pillar, after all. Her strength to dismiss and eventually forget.

And right now, without catching anyone's eye, he stealthily made his way back to her side, sliding one hand around hers and squeezing her fingers in silent support as she glanced up at him.

"Ya okay?"

"Still tired, but… I feel fine. No complaints here. How about you?"

"Honestly? I'd be a lot better if ya could leave this place with me today."

She laughed, eyes darting down to their joined hands as she sensed him nearing her face in an agonizingly slow motion. It wasn't as if Erina actually wanted him to do anything in front of their friends, but… her lungs, her lips, her heart just screamed for her to straighten up and take that kiss she had so impatiently been waiting for ever since regaining her senses. She resisted the urge, of course. Though with him moving towards her, lowering his voice the way he was, she doubted anything could keep her from devouring him right on the spot.

After all, the heiress had gone long enough without his warmth. Who was to stop her now…

"I'm not expecting to stay here for much longer, Soma. It's time for us to go home, right…?"

His smirk brightened, the amused glint in his amber eyes turning into something much brighter as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Yeah, sure is."

"You seem relieved."

"Well, kinda. I'm just glad I don't have to convince ya to come back anymore. That really was exhausting."

"Oh? What's this, Yukihira Soma getting tired from a simple challenge like that? Perhaps I should rethink my decision then. Just for your self-esteem's sake. I would hate for you to have an easy victory, after all."

Another kiss on her knuckles.

"Ya don't seriously think I'd let you run off again, do ya? Not a chance."

"No, I was just… C-could you stop that? The others will see."

"So?"

"I-I would like to explain some things first, and-"

"Erina, they already know what's going on. Stop freaking out."

"W-what? How? We haven't even-"

"Ya made it pretty clear just now, remember?"

Another kiss on her fingers, his provocative smirk never leaving his roguish features.

"…Those painkillers must have damaged my brain more than I thought…"

"Not a good excuse if ya ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you! And just so you know, this is only because of that strange medication I received! There is nothing else to-"

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we bring our card game with us tomorrow? It's been a while since we last played!"

Literally jumping out of her skin at the sudden shout, the heiress quickly pulled her hand out of Soma's. Her heartrate increased drastically as she remembered who else was in here with them and that they could be watching right at this moment. Especially after her last outburst…

The boy's light chuckle didn't help her relax either, only added to her embarrassment when she pinned him under her most intense glare. At least until she finally registered what Yoshino had announced to begin with. It made her turn round quicker than she had thought herself capable, eyes sparkling with eagerness all over again.

"D-did you say… cards?!"

Just the word alone was enough to raise the heiress's enthusiasm several degrees, her heart beating even faster as she leaned forward to get a better view of her friend, who had stopped throwing her arms in the air upon hearing her excited squeal and was now turning her head towards Erina in sheer enthusiasm.

"Yepp! Let's play some poker tomorrow, Erina-cchi!"

"Count me in!"

Her joy was unrestrainable, her muscles twitching with delight. It even went so far as to make her forget about her previous irritation, only confusing the redhead beside her before he widened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how horrible ya were at poker, Erina. This'll be fun."

"Shut up, you fool! I wasn't bad at all! I could beat you if I put my mind to it!"

"Yeah, we'll see 'bout that, princess! Bring it on!"

"E-ehm… you are enjoying this way too much, S-Soma-kun. Again…"

"Yeah, 'course! I mean… Come on, Tadokoro! Aren't you? She totally sucks at the game!"

"I do not! How dare you insult me, commoner?!"

"I-I wouldn't really call it that either, but-"

"That's a wonderful plan! I'll mix some of my newest rice-juice blends tonight, so we can all drink it together when we come back!"

"Alright then! I'll prepare some perfectly tender beef cutlets for us to munch on! You need to get your strength back, Erina-sama, and nothing is as important as meat to help you recover!"

"I guess I could bring more smoked cheese with me too. It's only fair."

"Then my brother and I will make our famous _Panino con Rapini_! I'm sure the broccoli has plenty folic acid for you to regain, Nakiri-san."

"And I'll get my best peanut butter, squid combo out here! You guys are gonna freak!"

"No!"

The simultaneous scream of all her friends made the blonde burst into a healthy fit of laughter while Soma was forced to raise his hands in mock surrender, a thin line of cold sweat building on his forehead with each death glare he received.

"Don't you dare bring that disgusting filth anywhere near Erina-sama, you idiot!"

"Not just her, but all of us, Yukihira! June almost refused to let me into the house last time because that nasty tentacle, garlic combo you made me eat caused my breath to nearly wilt all our plants!"

"And Isami seriously wanted me to sleep on the balcony because you tricked me into eating the squid and sardine catastrophe! I still have nightmares of that time, Yukihira! God damn nightmares!"

"Eh… sorry? My bad. I had no idea my food would have this much of an aftertaste though…"

"It did!"

"And it almost killed us!"

"Hey, at least it was worth counting them into my top list, right?"

"No!"

The sweat never left his forehead as he was cornered by the blonde Aldini twin and, surprisingly enough, a very flustered looking Hayama at the same time. Erina actually felt sorry for him, especially when her cousin entered the frame as well, her demeanor overly amused.

She had her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face, which indicated what mischief she was up to again as she stared back and forth between Soma and the dark-skinned chef with barely contained amusement.

"My, my. And when did all that happen, Yukihira-kun?"

"On the night we beat Erina's dad. You and Kurokiba were late to the party back then, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Huh, that's odd. Hey, Ryo-kun! What were we doing that time? Why did we show up late again?"

"You wanted to have a talk with Senzaemon-dono about his decision to make Erina-oujo the new headmaster. I had to wait in front of the office."

"A-ah, that's right… Well, whatever. It doesn't matter anymore anyway, right?"

Her eyes shifted back to her aide now, a certain nervousness accompanying her voice as she spoke.

"Right, Ryo-kun? No need to dwell on that matter!"

"True."

"Wait, hold on a second! Alice? What is this about? You talked to Grandfather?"

"No, not necessarily…"

"She thought it was unfair to hand all the responsibility over to you when you barely had enough time for yourself as it is. I don't know the specifics though."

"God, Ryo-kun! Weren't you on my side just now?! How dare you?!"

His face never changed out of that bored expression, his eyes hiding the amusement he could feel when they met Alice's furious Ruby ones.

"…What?"

"You're insufferable! Why did you have to spit everything I'm trying to keep to myself?!"

"You mean she wasn't supposed to know?"

"No!"

"Oh…"

She told their grandfather about… Why would she do such a high deed for her sake? Didn't Alice… hate her, in a way?

A gentle smile appeared on Erina's face, the light blush never fading.

"Thank you, Alice… I mean it."

"There is nothing to thank me for. A-and don't look at me like that, I'm trying to ignore you!"

"Well, I was too! But your annoyingly loud voice simply makes it impossible to act like you aren't here!"

"What?!"

"Okay, that's quite enough for now, you two. Don't forget where we are."

"You're one to talk, Isshiki-senpai. For the love of everything that is holy to you, please, put your clothes back on."

"Yeah, Hayama is right! Get dressed already!"

Naturally, he didn't. Both Mito's and Hayama's pleas faded away under the sound of Isshiki's laughter, his eyes squinted affectionately towards them as if mocking their growing irritation.

And while the lighthearted banter continued, Soma found the perfect opportunity to appear next to the heiress once again, his cocky smile turning mischievous when he leaned close to her face and left her heart do multiple somersaults at once.

"So… round two, I guess."

"N-no way. I'm not falling for that again. Get away from me."

"Ouch. Does that mean ya don't wanna eat my special 'get-well' food too then?"

"I have no intention of ending up like all the others. Don't forget, I saw what you did to them that night. I was there too."

"C'mon, it wouldn't be that horrendous. I don't plan on upsetting your stomach right off the bat, after all."

As close as he was, she could feel a light breeze brushing the skin on her cheek this time, a harmless reminder of what went wrong merely moments ago before he just laid his palm against her covered abdomen, grinning brighter than ever.

It was merely the ghost of a touch, the thick layer of bandages and her hospital gown making her barely feel anything at all. But as faint as his contact with her flesh might be, it didn't fail to fulfil its purpose whatsoever. Erina couldn't prevent the pleasurable shiver from running down her spine as she subconsciously leaned into his palm, whishing he would go a little further than just touching her there. She wanted her kiss, and she wanted it right now.

"I-it's not my stomach I'm worried about. My palate simply won't tolerate your awful dishes, that's all."

"For real? Now I really wanna try it out!"

"If you dare feed me such slop, it will be the end of you, Yukihira Soma."

"That so? What're ya gonna do?"

"That, you will see when it actually happens."

His grin shifted once more, now turning into a sinister one as he leaned even closer, his soft lips almost within reach of her own.

She should be stopping him, she _really_ should be stopping him. They were lucky not to get caught the first time, but now…

"Guess I just gotta risk it then, huh?"

"You wouldn't dare, Mister."

"Wanna bet?"

"Aha, there it is! Thank the freaking cosmos! I was waiting all day for something to happen between you two! You sure took your time, didn't you? Quick, Ryo-kun, hand over my phone!"

"I don't have it."

The shock of Alice's sudden attention made them both lean back into their respective positions, with Soma almost thrown off balance, and the heiress herself now resting her back against the bedrest, glaring at her cousin as sharply as a knife.

The white-haired chef, however, seemed completely oblivious to the near heart attack she caused them, her face tilted towards a very relaxed looking Kurokiba as he buried his hands deep in the pockets of his black jeans.

"What?! What kind of aide doesn't take care of their mistress's wishes and carries their phone for them in case they forget it, huh?!"

"But you never told me you would need it today, Oujo."

"Of course I would need it! You should know those things without me telling you! Now I missed my chance to catch them off guard! It could have been the perfect closure for our little game!"

"Not that I'm particularly interested, but what exactly were you hoping to accomplish with this, Alice?"

Her glare intensified, making her look even more intimidating than originally intended as her white-haired family member stretched her arms over her head with a fake yawn.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, dear Cousin."

"You know… I remember you saying something similar before on the phone. You are hiding something, don't even think of denying it. Care to explain what's really going on now?"

Next to her, Soma's body stiffened with unexpected tension, his grin wavering for a second before it stretched from ear to ear again as he muttered to himself- or maybe even to the small group of students currently watching Erina in sheer horror.

Did she somehow ask the wrong question?

"Oh, here we go… This is gonna be good."

And with the redhead's returning amusement, everyone else in the room stilled their conversations at once, eyes glued to the bed before them.

Why?

"W-what's wrong with you all?"

"Listen, Nakiri-kun… I know this wasn't exactly ideal, but-"

"H-hold on, Isshiki-senpai! A-are we really gonna tell her?!"

"I don't see why not. Soma-kun knows, and he took it very well too if I may add."

"Y-yeah, but he also said that Erina-cchi will kill us when she finds out!"

"Well, that is also true…"

He paused for a moment, searching for a better solution to whatever predicament they might be in, before finally, the brunette clapped his hands together with a bright smile and eagerly turned towards his unsuspecting underclassman.

"Alright then, why don't you just tell her yourself, Soma-kun? Yoshino-chan has a point there. We can't take on such a risk now."

"What?!"

The harmless gesture pointing towards said boy was anything but appreciated as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and stormed over to his elder with a deadly glare, previous amusement now completely faded.

"You gotta be kidding me! Don't get me involved in this! It's your and Nakiri's mess to clean up anyway!"

"Come on, don't be like that, Soma-kun. Friends help each other out, right? Do us this small favor."

"Hell no! Do it yourself! You started this whole thing in the first place!"

"Now hold on a minute, Yukihira-kun! You're partly responsible that we even had the idea! I mean, one freaking school year passed, and you guys are only just now starting to get along! We needed to do something while we were waiting around for you to finally grow up!"

"What're ya even talking about, Nakiri?! It's not my fault we-"

"All of you, be quiet and tell me what you're blabbering about already! Just listening to you bicker irritates me!"

An odd silence settled over the group as each one turned their gazes back to the now furious looking blonde, eyes as wide as they could get without them even noticing. It was as if the realization that Erina was also here in this room had just now sunken in, which left her all the more flustered.

"Well? Is someone going to answer or not?"

"Oh, fine. I'll do it. It's not like it hadn't been me who explained things to Yukihira back then anyway."

"Very admirable, Hayama-kun. You take care of it then."

Sending the half-naked brunette a fearsome glance, Hayama cleared his throat.

If Erina didn't know any better, she would have believed he was trying to appear like he wasn't sweating at all. And for some reason, the rare sight of a nervous Hayama Akira made the most suspicious images appear in her mind- weird thoughts a young girl her age shouldn't be having to begin with.

She didn't understand what the matter was, but somehow, she could tell that it wouldn't end well…

"See, Nakiri, we… a while ago we started this betting pool about you and Yukihira, and… Well, everyone chose a date to mark as the day you guys would finally hook up, we placed our bets, and kept the rules on a small note. Pretty simple concept, actually."

"…You mean you betted money to decide when we would…"

"…In a way, yes?"

"I see…"

Silence struck yet again. None of the students so much as even dared to take a single inhale, not one movement was made as Erina repeated their short and simple conversation in her head, smiling in relief that all this fuss revolved about such a harmless matter before the true meaning behind Hayama's words struck her like lightning.

They had started… Her eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"Now, now, calm down, Cousin. This was just to reassure that you and Yukihira-kun would have a beautiful future together. Even Hisako here betted some money."

"…What?!"

"O-only to confirm that nothing would be used against you later, Erina-sama! I-I didn't-"

"What?!"

"No need to worry, it isn't as bad as it sounds, Nakiri-kun. The kids just wanted to have a little fun, and perhaps aimed to move things along faster, that's all."

"Oh, don't you dare act like you had no part in it, Isshiki-senpai! Should I remind you how much you betted on December this year?!"

"What?!"

Her fury only rose with each added reply, especially when every person in this room twitched each time she opened her mouth. But still… something was off, and no matter how much she tried, the heiress couldn't point a finger at it.

"To my defense, I was very confident about the mistletoe we set up for these two on Christmas Eve."

"Oh yeah, sure! As if that would be enough!"

"You did what?!"

"…Well, if that's gonna be her only reaction for the rest of the day, I think ya guys don't need to say anything else. Y'all are set."

Her eyes narrowed even further, the shadow above her eyes darkened beyond the point of recognition. It might be due to Soma's bad joke or the actual matter at hand, she couldn't differentiate. But either way, it irritated her to no end how everyone tried to keep themselves from cracking up right now.

So that had been it. They didn't take her seriously.

How dare they laugh at her unintentional reactions?

"Who came up with this ridiculous idea?! Speak!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Nakiri-san, p-please forgive me, I-I didn't mean to!"

"W-wha… no, I wasn't addressing you, Tadokoro-san… I just- wait… it couldn't have been you, could it?"

"N-n-no, I-I… I-I was just…"

A dull thud was the last thing she heard as the blue-haired girl suddenly disappeared before her narrowed eyes, no further sound coming from wherever the poor thing had hit the floor.

"And she fainted again…"

"That's Erina's intimidation skills for ya… You might have scared the life out of her, dear Cousin."

"It wasn't- I didn't mean to!"

Once again, the heiress hated that it felt so overwhelmingly painful to try and get out of bed as she was really itching to give Alice a piece of her mind at decent eye-level. Sitting here like this while the other girl literally bend down to smile at her didn't have as much impact as she would've hoped, unfortunately.

Also… checking on the unconscious Tadokoro is her responsibility, since she was the main cause for the bluenette's bad condition in the first place. She knew she could trust the others to watch over her, especially when the older one of the Aldini-brothers placed her head on his knees and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, but nevertheless… She needed to do something too.

"Whoa, she's totally out like a light!"

"Stop laughing, Yukihira! This isn't funny! Isami, quick! Hand me my water bottle!"

"Anyway, now that the worst part is over, I think this is as good a time as any to congratulate you two on your newfound relationship. And for helping Nakiri stuff her already loaded pockets."

"Don't be mean, Hayama-kun! I might be willing to treat you to some ice cream later if you behave."

"I don't want any of your stupid treats, you insufferable woman! Just give me my money back!"

"You shouldn't have chosen such a stupid date then! I mean, the first of April?! Who the hell would ever want to start dating that day?!"

"It was my own logic! What's it to you?!"

"Well, your stupid logic is what made you lose in the end, Hayama-kun! Now deal with it like a man! Do you hear anyone else complaining?!"

Unsurprisingly enough, almost everyone in the group nodded their heads as if wanting to support the Indian chef without words.

"All you guys are just bad losers. I won, so stop sulking."

"It was our money, Oujo. It's not fair."

"Not my problem. The dates you chose were downright ridiculous. And since when are you so obsessed about your money, Ryo-kun?"

"I'm not, I'm just defending what I owed."

"Oh yeah? You always get more while you're my attendant, so there is no need for you to complain."

"Whatever."

As their comical back and forth continued, Erina could feel her cheeks heating up all over again, her heart on the brink of stopping completely while she still tried to get her thoughts straight.

News sure could travel fast…

Overly embarrassed and unable to come up with the right words to say, her gaze darted back to the redhead now crouching in front of their comatose friend to get some sort of guidance. But to her dismay, his back was turned towards her, his head tilted up to watch the friendly bickering as he laughed to his heart's content.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I wanted to congratulate you guys too actually! Who cares about lost money now, right, Ryoko-cchi?"

"Of course! And you look so adorable together! I envy you! Congrats!"

"Yeah, I have to admit, it took you long enough, Yukihira."

A fond smile graced Marui's features when he pushed his glasses up. Shouldn't all this embarrass the redhead as much as it did her? She couldn't believe his laid back attitude. Again.

Instead of stuttering or averting his gaze, he just released another enthusiastic laugh, a proud posture emphasizing his joy as he lifted one hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Thanks, guys! Guess I never knew myself what I was waiting for up 'till now."

"Yeah well, it's not like we didn't expect it to happen anyway, right bro?"

"Totally, dude! But I can't really imagine Yukihira kissing Nakiri-chan on the mouth and all that stuff! Can you?"

"Nah, man, me neither! He isn't the type to go all out!"

By now, she was sure her face had turned into a ripe tomato, her amethysts trying to move anywhere but the excited students in front of the bed. Yoshino had thrown her arms around Sakaki's shoulders while both probably imagined how Soma would look like as the main protagonist in a Shoujo manga- where kissing scenes were guaranteed to happen frequently.

On the other hand, Sato's comment left the heiress utterly defenseless as she struggled to keep her pulse under control.

He had no idea what that mischievous diner brat was capable of, not in the slightest…

Why wouldn't he turn around and look at her already?

"Nakiri-chan, did ya guys already do the nasty stuff? Tell us!"

"I-I, well… i-it isn't of any importance right now! And haven't I told you multiple times to stop addressing me informally?!"

"But we're friends, aren't we? It's more fun calling ya that!"

"It- but-"

"Oh I'm certain Yukihira-kun knows what he's doing. Am I wrong, dear Cousin?"

"W-what? I- We are not talking about this, Alice! The discussion is over!"

A laugh was the only response Erina got, the small wink only adding to her discomfort. She should've known that this girl wasn't going to stay quiet when it comes to topics of the sort. She enjoyed Erina's embarrassment way too much to keep out of it.

"Now that won't do. We all lost quite the large amount of money, so at the very least you could tell us everything that happened between you two. As compensation."

"Well, I-I didn't order you to start a stupid betting pool, did I, Isshiki-san?! It's not my responsibility if you gave your savings away!"

"Alright, alright. I understand. Don't get mad. Soma-kun? Wouldn't you do the honors then? Oh, and congratulations. I hope you two will be very happy together for a long time."

"Thanks, Isshiki-senpai! But I got no idea what ya wanna hear from me, to be honest. Is there something specific I should mention?"

"He's an idiot."

"Definitely."

From one corner of the room, both Kurokiba and Hayama crossed their arms disapprovingly, a sigh leaving one's throat while the other just closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Even Erina knew what everyone wanted him to explain, but she would rather be hit on the head by another heavy jukebox than give him a clue.

This was uncomfortable enough as it is without him spilling any of the details.

And even if some tried to hold back their reaction by simply staying silent or smiling modestly- mainly Mito, though that might be due to different reasons the heiress wasn't aware of yet-, she would prefer not to dwell on this subject any longer.

"For starters… Did you two kiss already?!"

"Sakaki-san! Please contain yourself!"

"Well, duh…"

"Ah, I knew it!"

"How did you find Erina-can in the first place, dude?"

"Yeah, bro. She was missing for quite a while. What did ya do?"

"Oh, I wanna know that too!"

"Mind elaborating your encounter in Kamakura, Soma-kun?"

Cornered by most of his dorm mates, the redhead just kept on looking confused before it finally hit him, his eyes shining mischievously as he let his gaze wander over the small crowd.

"Ah, that's a good one! I'll tell ya!"

"H-hold on! Is seriously no one concerned about Tadokoro-san still lying on the floor like that?! S-she might catch a cold!"

But the blonde's pleas fell on deaf ears as the rest of her friends- including the two chefs who had been leaning against the wall in the other corner of the room before- gathered around Soma and immediately hung on every word he spoke. There were a few minor details he cleverly left out, but other than that, the event remained identical. Everything that had happened, including her sickness and their two major visits to the cemetery, stayed the same in his version of the story. And from the knowing smirk he sent her after each reaction he received, she knew… he shared her thoughts on the matter.

Surely, this day would be a very, agonizingly long one. She could tell.

And yet, Erina still smiled. Smiled fondly as she listened and remembered at the same time. Smiled while the fatigue threatened to take over again, her body unable to keep up with her excitement any longer. Smiled as she drifted off to sleep, now reassured that there even would be a tomorrow to look forward to.

Even if she would wake up alone next time, there definitely was a tomorrow she eagerly awaited now.

It was over, after all…

* * *

Annndddd cut!

Wow, what a long chapter, huh? Hahahahahah, I just can't stop writing!

Thank you guys for even finding time to read this! I'm really looking forward to hear what you think! Please tell me all your opinions, or if you think there is a part I could've written better!

And with that, I hope you all have an amazing week!

Stay safe, and take care, everyone!


	25. Chapter 25 Let him love you

Chapter 25: Let him love you

Selamünaleyküm, everyone!

How are y'all doing? I hope everything is well!

Chapter 25, huh? Wow… I seriously have no idea why I keep repeating myself each time when the number of the chapter is written right there in the title, but whatever, hahahahahah! I guess I just like saying it because it shows how far we have come with this story. It's been such a turbulent ride, huh?

Well, first off, I'm really sorry it took me this long to finish the chapter. Some stuff happened, and suddenly my laptop gave up on me. And then I didn't know how to start this chapter off properly because new stuff happened, and I had to study for exams, and this and that… well, I think you get what I mean. I'm really sorry to make you guys wait with this one!

Now I finally finished it, and I really can't wait to hear what you guys think! It's super long again, so hopefully that makes up for the time I couldn't update. Please give me your opinion, guys. And if you have any questions, I'd be honored to answer them, hahahah.

As always, I have to thank my amazing friend lamperouge rolo. for helping me put this long chapter together, and being patient with me! You're soooo awesome, my girl! Thank you so very much!

And thank all you guys as well for your adorable messages last time! I was so happy reading them!

Well, with that said, are you guys ready for chapter 25?

I hope you'll like it, and as always,

Take care!

* * *

"Mind zipping this up for me real quick?"

With the calming silence now broken, a confused look settled on Soma features as he turned his head towards her. It took him at least another minute before he finally understood what she was after, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"Huh…?"

With an unwavering smile and a strong posture, she turned her back to him instead of offering another explanation. She held her partly open summer dress by merely one hand while the other just remained hanging casually at her side. Alluringing, inviting, bold. The girl knew how to break the strong tension that had been slowly building up between them over the past few days. Just a touch, one harmless caress was all she needed and the problem would be solved.

Those visits from their friends, academy instructors, Saiba-sama, and her ever so annoying cousin had never really given them much time for each other, which left both Soma and the heiress herself practically starving for some skin-to-skin contact. The desperation was enormous, so much so that she felt her face heating up just at the thought of him- of them being in one room alone.

Constantly getting interrupted was downright frustrating and the anticipation for their long awaited kiss felt like pure torture. But she's handling it like a true Nakiri lady, making sure that nobody would hear a word of complaint from her longing lips.

Thankfully, it all ends today.

She could leave this godforsaken hospital, and finally go home where no one would dare to burst into her private space again.

"Ya sure 'bout that? Considering what happened last time, ya might wanna think it over."

"I am well aware of what I just asked for, so stop grinning like a fool and get over here."

"What? The princess needs my help? Seriously?"

"I'm starting to regret it now… Listen; if you are too scared to come near me, then I will do it myself. No pressure."

She could practically feel his innocent grin shifting into a devilish smirk as he approached her turned back, warm fingers tracing the outline of her hips in an agonizingly slow motion.

"Remember; ya asked for this."

"You are just going to zip up a dress, what else would I want from you?"

"Oh?"

A light shudder ran down her spine when his digits came dangerously close to her rear. They remained on place for a couple of seconds before suddenly moving up and touching the white bandage hidden beneath the thin layer of Polyester.

He sighed, changing his tone to a more serious one. "Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"Be honest with me, Erina."

"…Just a little."

She heard him release another deep breath behind her, imagining how he would close his eyes in a frown.

Oh how she hated it when he spotted her lies so effortlessly.

"Thought so."

"But a little pain it is not enough to keep me here a second more. So whatever you are implying, forget it."

"C'mon, no one's telling ya to stick around this place longer than necessary. 'Course ya can leave."

"Then what-"

"I just wanna make sure you're okay here. Ya didn't exactly give yourself much time to relax, ya know."

"Says the one who hasn't gotten any decent rest himself since the moment I came to. Honestly, how many days has it been now? Eight? Honestly… you are the last person I should be hearing this from, Yukihira."

There. Last-name basis. That's how he should know her anger still hasn't subsided.

"Well excuse me. I had to babysit a certain someone 24/7 because, apparently, she can't eat any of the food provided in this hospital. Ya would be starving if I hadn't brought cha something every day, and you know it."

"Oh please, your cooking was barely enjoyable even with all this medication numbing my taste buds. Don't get your head in the clouds."

"Huh… And yet ya ate the whole thing each time. Seems a bit contradicting if ya ask me."

"Quiet you!"

A light chuckle escaped his lips before they descended to her bare shoulder blade, causing numerous waves of pure bliss to spread in her body all over again.

Utterly engrossed in these feelings, Erina closed her eyes as her muscles stiffened in response to his gentle kisses. Yes, she had wanted him to get closer, had wanted to be kissed. But she hadn't seen _this_ sort of kiss coming, nor had she expected to feel so overwhelmed by such a simple action. The sheer sensation of his lips tracing a line up her shoulder was entrancing her in ways she never thought were possible.

Perhaps it was the anticipation, the long wait that made her react to it ten times stronger than she usually would, but right now, she simply didn't care. It had been far too long, after all. She needed to end this torture before it drives her insane. It didn't matter who'd disturb them this time, she was ready to face the embarrassment.

Swiftly whirling around, she steadied herself by placing both hands on his firm shoulders, fully aware of their close proximity now.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Hm? Dunno what cha mean. I'm not doing anything."

"Stop playing innocent. This was not what I had asked you to do, remember?"

"That so?" Bending down, he mischievously kissed her bare collarbone next, no shame or innocence left in his voice when he chuckled against her skin. "I thought I knew exactly what ya had in mind when ya turned around. Am I wrong?"

"Now don't be silly, Mister. How should I guess your intentions? You are free to interpret the situation in whatever way you like."

"I see." A little bite on the crook of her neck, a light kiss further up, and she still didn't feel satisfied enough. He was doing this on purpose, not getting anywhere near her perfectly glossed lips. "Guess it doesn't matter what I do to ya then, right? My interpretation, my choice of action."

"My… and what would you do if someone comes in?"

"Keep doing what I'm doing now." He smirked against her reddened flesh, the small mark getting more and more visible with each passing second. "Or more."

"I thought you weren't doing anything."

"Yet. But if ya push my buttons any further, I might get creative. I told you; you asked for this."

His breath fanned her face when he straightened up again, warm fingers brushing the soft surface on her back before they finally found the zipper and slowly pulled it up- to her relief or disappointment, she couldn't tell. But something in his eyes changed when he looked at her, mischievous smirk fading. She couldn't help but stumble over the fact that his teasing ended with one simple motion such as zipping her dress up. He changed his emotions way too quickly for her to follow, and she didn't enjoy it in the least.

"What's wrong?"

"Ya know… I still can't believe I almost lost you. It really was a close call."

"Soma… Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Dunno. Just thinking…"

His voice was deeper, rougher. The sincerity in his eyes made her freeze for a moment, her hands swiftly slipping into the sleeves of her white dress before they came to rest on both his cheeks and caressed the soft skin underneath her fingers. "You saved my life. You hear me? You saved my life. There is nothing you could have done more. I can't repay you, ever. Not even if I had to give my life right now, which believe me I would if it meant getting you out of there alive."

"Don't say that, I did what I had to do because I…" he cleared his throat, "I know I brought it up but let's just stop talking about death, alright? Your cousin was right, that word just leaves a bitter taste…"

"Right…"

Smiling gently down at the now bashful blonde, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead as his fingers drew small circles against her back. She knew he wasn't doing that on purpose anymore, but what would it take for him to finally place his lips where she really needed them? It would be a desperate one, again, though at least he could get his frustration out easier this way- since talking wasn't exactly his strong suit, and neither was it hers if she were to be honest with herself.

"…Guess the second trial is the only thing left to take care of, huh?"

"Indeed… I just hope it goes as well as the one for Masamune-san did. Do you think he will be alright from now on?"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. Once he's back out, his flower shop will be there waiting for him to continue business as usual. Though I don't think I can say the same for his dad. He's gonna have it much rougher."

"Yeah… He dared to hurt the people I love. That man… he will pay for what he had done to us. And…" For a split second, pure rage blinded her vision, the muscles in her body tensing visibly. "I want to make sure something like this never happens again."

And she would. What was done to her would never happen again- not to anyone else. He needs to learn what happens to people who do terrible things to her family, the hard way.

But then…, on the other end of this string was his bedridden wife, his hardworking children, their financial dilemma. She heard the whole story. She knew what had happened to them, the reasoning behind this whole ordeal. They needed support, no matter the cost.

And since Masamune would have to be imprisoned for a while… it was up to her. Because he had been an accessory to her abduction, because his role had been too big for him to handle. As much as she wished it wasn't the case, Erina had to agree with the verdict of the first trial. He needed to receive some sort of punishment for his misguided actions. Three years should be a reasonable number to help him get back on track, but…

Was it truly worth it?

' _I'm begging you, Erina-san, please… help my mother. Minori can support herself, she has a job. But she can't watch over Mom too with that little she earns. The medication, her caretaker… This is the only thing I ask of you… My last request. Please, Erina-san. Help us.'_

'… _I promise you, she will be taken care of. No matter what it takes. But in exchange, you have to be a stronger person when you see her again. That is my condition. Make her proud, and work honorably to keep her secure.'_

' _I-I will, I swear it… I-I will do everything I can.'_

' _Then there is nothing left for us to talk about. I will handle the expenses until you are back. And… I am sorry this had to happen to you in the first place, Masamune-san. Truly.'_

' _Please don't… I did it to myself. I should've known how things would turn out, honestly. And if anything, it is me who needs to apologize to you; For all I did, for the way you ended up in the hospital…'_

' _Let's just leave this matter in the past, shall we? It has already been done and we can't change it. Dwelling on such small details would only stop us from moving on. We both learned that the hard way, don't you agree?'_

' _Y-yeah… Guess you're right. But still… w-would you allow me one last apology? It's been on my mind ever since you tried to escape that one time and I was forced to chase after you. Remember that day? I-I couldn't say how sorry I was back then…'_

' _Masamune-san, I assure you, whatever it is, you don't have to apologize for it. Just let it be.'_

' _N-no, you don't understand, I-I… it was my fault. Listen, I'm really sorry for breaking your bracelet that time… you know, the copper one Yukihira-kun gave you on the night we went to the festival? I saw you guys, I know it meant a lot to you… It was my mistake, I'm sorry.'_

' _Oh, that… Don't worry about it. Our lives were more important at that time. It's alright.'_

' _I still feel bad about breaking it… I hope you can forgive me someday, for everything I've done.'_

' _Don't. We are done with this conversation. Make sure you pull yourself together from now on. And leave your mother to me, I will do whatever I can for her. I wish you the best, Flower man.'_

' _Actually, it was called- no, never mind… Thank you, Erina-san. Thank you… And tell Yukihira-kun he's a very lucky guy. I envy him. And I'm truly sorry for electrocuting him twice.'_

' _I… will be sure to tell him…'_

Yes, she would take care of things while he was locked up. She would watch over that woman as much as she could. It was the least she could do after he helped her escape.

"I am going to make sure that the next set of instructors will be thoroughly evaluated, no slacking in that department. And I will personally be in charge of their background checks to prevent this incident from happening again. Staff members with mental illnesses… They will get the proper attention under my care."

"Right, I get it, and I'm right there with ya… but stop breaking my bones already, would ya? I still need 'em."

"Hm…?" Blinking a few times, her amethysts drifted down to her hands on his shoulders in confusion. All it got out of him was a muffled laugh behind closed lips as he followed her line of sight, gently trying to loosen her fingers on his shirt with his own. "Oh, I was just- I mean, it's your own fault for getting too close. You clearly deserved it, so stop complaining."

"Say what now?"

"Now don't act innocent again. You know very well what I am talking about. It's all because I have your blood in my veins now. I am now becoming as easily triggered as you. Do you know how disturbing this is?!"

"…Come again?"

Her blush came back as he edged on closer, making her try and take a step back in response. Only 'try', because she couldn't get away from his strong arms surrounding her like a predator playing with its pray. And the worst about it is, he has no idea he's doing it in the first place, his partly worried, partly confused gaze proving as much. So she tried again, "You were reckless, Yukihira Soma. And I have to live with the result. Don't think I don't remember."

"I'm still not following. What're ya on about? Remember what? Ya still under those weird drugs or something?"

She might as well be. Her rant sounded ridiculous, even in her own ears. Yet she denied it like the professional she was, no stuttering or averting her eyes- at least not too obviously. "N-no, of course not… And how can you not know what I'm referring to? Didn't you hear me just now? I am talking about _your_ blood in _my_ body. You just acted without thinking, and now you-"

"Erina?" His breath tickled her lips, his nose very close to bumping into hers. "Just shut up for a sec."

And there it was. His lips were merely inches away from her own. Her attempt to distract him from their proximity failed. There was nothing else she could do to keep her emotions leashed now. Not that she had been all too eager to do so from the start.

Finally. This is the moment she had been waiting for so impatiently. Or at least, it was supposed to be.

At that very moment, an overenthusiastic Alice threw the door to her room as wide open as it got, startling both students and making them jump apart.

It shouldn't be surprising anymore considering how often it had happened over the course of those past eight days. All Erina could do at this point was huff in disappointment and stare daggers at her cousin while she waved at them from across the room, chipper and painfully ignorant of what she had interrupted, as always.

The blonde knew Alice was worried, knew that she meant well, but still…

"Hey there! How is my favorite cousin holding up?! So today is the big day, huh?! Are you nervous, Er-i-na?!"

A simple sigh, nothing more.

And while she continued to keep her brows arched, Soma just took a couple of steps back, arms crossing over his chest as an amused smirk graced his features.

He was enjoying their banters way too much for her liking.

"Now, now. Don't look at me like that, cousin, I have actual business with you this time. No teasing, I promise. Oh, and how are you doing, Yukihira-kun? Still hanging around, I see!"

"Yeah, well… What can I say? She won't eat anything they got here, so…"

"Oh really? And you are casually using the opportunity to feed her your own cooking or something? How clever!"

"Yepp, exactly! I'm doing what I can!"

"Have you tried making her eat that awful sardine combination you brought to our little party the other day? She never got the chance to try it."

"'Course I have! But it didn't really work since she came at me with chopsticks in hand and everything!" He chuckled lightheartedly, simply shrugging when the girl next to him glared daggers in his direction. "I'll get her eventually though."

At this point, it didn't take much more to leave a visible vein pulsing on the blonde's forehead as she watched her cousin laugh obnoxiously from across the room.

"I'm sure you will. Wow, what a lively time you two must have had! I wonder, what else did you do in here…?"

"Don't even go there, Alice. I'm warning you."

"Oh?"

As flustered as she was, Erina didn't dare look at either one of them anymore. It might be the realization mirrored in Soma's face that hindered her from speaking with her usual demeanor, or perhaps the suspicious glint in her cousin's eyes that told her she was aware of far more than she let on. Regardless of what it might be, this situation is getting out of hand too quickly. Besides, she hasn't even recovered yet from the embarrassment when the redhead so boldly declared their… new status right after she had woken up. She couldn't handle more questions, especially from Alice.

"Now how do you know what I was going to say, Erina? Are you telling me, you actually…?"

"E-enough already! I thought there would be no teasing this time! And where is Hisako? Wasn't she supposed to come here today?"

"Ah, I sent her over to the Polar Star dormitory instead. She's helping out with… some things."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Hmph, how rude, Erina!" Puffing out her cheeks, the white-haired chef placed both hands on her hips and bent forward as if ready to scold a child. "Aren't you happy to see me at all? I'm disappointed."

Taken aback, the heiress sighed again. There was no need to make this unnecessarily complicated. Did she really need to spell out how much her cousin means to her?

"N-no, that's not what I meant… It doesn't really matter if it's you or Hisako. You… are both welcome."

"There, much better! I knew you couldn't stand being without me for so long!"

"…Don't push your luck, Alice."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her rising headache at a minimum. It wasn't worth arguing about anything right now, Alice would always have something to retort. "Just tell me what this urgent business you have with me is, would you? I don't have time for your jokes."

"Ah, that's right. You have a visitor. A certain man wants to see you and asked me to take him to you, but…"

"Wait, a man…?" Soma's deepened voice echoed in her ears as he stepped forward, a certain seriousness now shining in his golden orbs. "Who?"

"Come on, Yukihira-kun, stop looking so grim. It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. He just has something to tell her, that's all. Do you really think I would let my cousin run into danger like that? I can assure you, he's clean. A little weird though…"

'Grandfa- oh… no, it couldn't be him.'

If it truly were Nakiri Senzaemon coming to talk to her, Alice would have addressed him in a more respectful manner.

Immediately, the excited smile that was about to tug on her lips was replaced by a somewhat depressed frown as she did her best to look neutral again.

He wouldn't come today either. Why should he?

Saiba-sama's words from a few days ago had caused a great shock, a crumbling she could hear echoing from somewhere deep within her chest. But Erina pushed that thought aside. Again. She didn't want to waste time remembering that painful conversation when there was someone waiting to speak with her.

"So ya didn't get a name?"

"I asked, but he refused to tell me. Something about how he can't believe the sheer ignorance of our generation or whatever."

"…What?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Yukihira-kun. Weird, right? He's sitting in the guest room right now. Want to go over there and take a look? He requested both of you actually, so you need to come along either way."

His eyes narrowed, suspicion rising. "Me too huh?"

A single nod in his direction was all the redhead received before Alice turned around again and opened the door, gesturing for the duo to follow her.

They exchanged a quick look, a silent agreement to never let their guard down come what may.

"Alright. I suppose we shouldn't let him wait any longer."

"Sure… Wonder who it is though."

"That's what I would like to know as well, to be honest…"

'If this person is not grandfather or Saiba-sama, then who is he? Anyone I should know?'

They both reached her cousin's side at the door with a doubtful expression on their faces and allowed her to lead them towards the waiting room at the other end of the hallway.

They would see soon enough who it is.

For now, Erina would just watch her step and keep her disturbing thoughts to herself.

There wasn't anything in particular she wanted to talk about as they walked anyway, much less voice her distrust in Alice's judgement when it came to strangers.

Oh how she wished to throw all this negativity away and just listen to the conversation her two companions were having at the moment. It would certainly make things easier for her, but… for some reason she couldn't let it go.

Perhaps the recent events just left her restless and in a constant state of paranoia. Or perhaps she had already lost her mind without realizing it. The memories of being shot, somewhat tortured, and locked away in a constantly dark room were still too fresh and sometimes made her jump without the heiress actually meaning to. She had talked about mental distress, but maybe… she needed help herself. It wouldn't surprise her if she actually did.

Would those feelings of unease ever fade without having talked to anyone about them?

She could only hope so.

"Oh, by the way. Where's Kurokiba? I wanted to ask him about that salmon dish he made for the party last time. It kinda got me thinkin'… I wanna recreate it."

"Oh, don't even start about Ryo-kun! I bet he's having a Shokugeki at your dorm right as we speak. Probably one out of too many to come, if you ask me. He couldn't make it."

If he heard the disappointed undertone in her voice, he ignored it, choosing to pay attention to the spoken words instead. "A Shokugeki?! With who?!"

"Hayama-kun, who else? I swear, these two became the best buddies ever since the autumn elections. And what's worse, Ryo-kun is just downright ignoring me now! Can you believe it? So rude!"

"Wait- with Hayama? Whoa… I didn't think they were that close."

"Are you kidding me? They are super-pals now! But I suppose it's only natural that you wouldn't know. I mean, you were practically gone for an entire month yourself. It can't be helped if you missed out on things here and there."

Behind them, Erina lowered her head even further in discomfort as she caught that last part of the conversation, heart beating significantly faster than it had merely a few seconds ago.

Whether Alice's words were actually intended to make her cringe or not, the heiress couldn't help but feel responsible for what she said. She most likely missed the signs of regret on the blonde's face, which Erina felt quite thankful for. Showing vulnerability was something she hated to the core. But still… There was this tiny sting in her gut that had absolutely nothing to do with her healing injury.

It was guilt, she would recognize it anytime.

And it hurt- it always has.

"Huh? What're ya talking about? I can still catch up with everyone else at the dorm later. I don't have a problem with that at all. If there're important news to share, I'm sure they'll tell me. And besides, it wasn't really a bad thing to get away for a little while. I was planning on leaving anyway. I needed it, so it was all the same in the end."

"…Honestly, Yukihira-kun. You're too good for your own good, you know that?"

He didn't answer, merely looked behind him to catch a glimpse of Erina's disheartened features. He closed his eyes before pretending to turn back around and watch his shoes move over the clean hospital floor. "Dunno what cha mean. I just did what I thought was right, no regrets. Right, Erina?"

"Huh? Oh… y-yes, that is true."

The second that awfully stumbled comment left her mouth, she bit her lip in shame, turning her head to the other side as Soma's amber orbs wouldn't leave her be. She didn't like his knowing glances, didn't enjoy how he furrowed his brows at her when she didn't offer any other words of confirmation. His pretense was awful, she knew he was still watching.

Why did he have to do this now? It only made her feel worse.

"Well… I can't object to that, now can I? I'm sure time passed very quickly for you two."

"Nah. Not really."

He spared another quick look at the blonde girl behind them before tilting his head away completely, lips pressed together in thought.

And for the rest of their walk, her mouth remained sealed as well. Even as they stood in front of the open room and Alice announced her presence to the person whose back was turned towards them, she didn't make a single sound, rather letting Soma take the first step inside instead of starting a conversation herself.

She was still suspicious, and that alone was reason enough to keep her distance for now.

"Oh! So it was you, huh? Long time no see, Ogawa-senpai!"

At the suddenly energetic greeting, it seemed the man couldn't help but jump in his seat out of sheer surprise. He didn't even bother to turn to look at the boy behind him, which either meant he thought it wasn't necessary to deal with someone he had no business with or… he recognized the voice and felt too angry with the greeting to move. Both options startled Erina into paying close attention as she stood wide-eyed at the doorframe.

'What…?'

"Hmph, I knew I would find you here, Kid. No surprise, really."

"Guess so. But seriously, ya could've just told Nakiri here it was you. Ya kinda had us worried for a sec."

"I shouldn't have to introduce myself to a Totsuki student, boy. As a former graduate, I expect to be recognized to some degree. This is just ridiculous."

"C'mon, don't be an arrogant old geezer again. She didn't know." He grinned at the grunt echoing in his ears, now approaching the man with calm steps. "Anyway, how's it going with the restaurant? Got into any trouble when the police showed up?"

"No. As unbelievable as it sounds, my business is actually going quite well. And even after I was called in for questioning, not much changed in the area. We didn't suffer from trust issues with our customers as much as I feared we would."

"Ah, that's good to know. Ya guys got outta this mess pretty quickly from what I heard. Good for ya."

"Yes, it would appear so…"

Silence struck again as the small group kept their eyes glued to the one-armed man sitting on his chair, back still turned towards them.

Meanwhile, the heiress remained standing in the doorframe, trying to recall _who_ exactly they were dealing with right now. Her astonishment about Soma's change of demeanor made it practically impossible to come up with any connections she might have to this visitor. The only she understood here was that these two somehow knew each other as well.

How? When?

"So… what're ya doing here? Something happened?"

"No, not at all. I… I merely wanted to, well…"

Finally rising from his seat, he turned around to face the blonde properly, fingers tangled in his long beard as he made one step towards her.

"It seems we meet at last, Nakiri Erina. I'm truly honored to make your acquaintance."

"…Ehm, excuse me if I don't understand, but… May I ask for your name, Sir?"

The little twitch of his left eyebrow showed her he didn't take too kindly to that question, just like he hadn't when Alice asked. Perhaps he would have preferred to rage as well right now, but instead, he just cleared his throat and moved on with his speech as if nothing was off, "I see. You have many clients under your care after all, so I suppose this is to be expected. Very well then, allow me the indulgence of introducing myself in a more tactful manner."

Having taken a couple of steps back, right next to Alice, Soma rose his brows in admiration, crossing his arms as he watched them converse. Whether his interest was fake or not, she couldn't tell though, only able to suppress a laugh when she heard him speak from behind her.

"Whoa… so formal. That Ogawa-senpai sure knows how to smooth-talk, huh?"

"Shhh, Yukihira-kun. Don't interfere. I want to hear what he needs from Erina."

"Now you're the anxious one? Relax, I know him. He's a good guy. I'm sure he doesn't have anything bad to say. Though I kinda do wanna know how he learned to talk like that…"

"Well, if he is as famous as he makes himself out to be, I suppose he has to know how to play with his words."

The not-so-subtle mumblings to her left didn't help ease her nerves in the slightest. If anything, their exchange behind open palms just caused her delicate brow to twitch in annoyance as she stepped up to the man standing before her.

"My name is Ogawa Daizo. Owner of the legendary restaurant ' _Rosalia'_ here in Kamakura, and for the past two years, one of your most invested taste-testing clients in the region. I know our meeting comes rather delayed, and I apologize for my late introduction, but I'm still pleased to finally have a word with you face-to-face."

"Ogawa Daizo…" She placed a thumb under her chin as she repeated the name numerous times in her mind. "Aren't you… yes, a Totsuki alumnus. You were the man they called ' _la daga_ ' back then, weren't you? One of the sixty-fourth generation."

"Sixty-four?! Holy… How old are ya exactly, Ogawa-senpai?!"

"Shhh, Yukihira-kun! Let Erina do the talking, would you?"

Her brow twitched in annoyance as she glanced back sighing at her two dorky companions. It was either laugh at these kinds of interruptions and destroy every bit of formality that this man in front of her was trying to build, or throw them out and embarrass herself entirely.

She chose neither, instead sharpening her tongue to silence them with her authority- not that it would faze her boyfriend in any way. It never had. "Do you mind? I would like to have a word with our guest and not get disturbed every five seconds."

It was a good thing Ogawa didn't really take issue with Soma's rude comment, quite the opposite in fact- he was laughing wholeheartedly. But even so. If he truly is a client of hers, the future First Seat ought to be more tactful towards him.

"Oh, never mind that. I'm well aware of what this boy is like already. Let's just say, I've long since reached that age where I can say with all my conviction that I know more about how this world works than you, Yukihira Soma. Don't take it personally."

Said boy shrugged with a goofy grin on his face, obviously enjoying Erina's little outburst earlier. "It's cool. No worries. Hey, Erina! Ya heard that? Looks like he's got some experience to brag with. He kinda reminds me of you!"

"I get it! Would you please let me take over now?!"

A protest was on the tip of his tongue, ready to be released if it weren't for Alice who suddenly yanked his body back and motioned for him to be quiet already.

She would never say it aloud, but at that moment, the heiress felt more grateful that her cousin was here than she had ever before in her short life. So with a simple nod, she turned back to the bearded man in front of her, clearing her throat to start anew.

"So… you are Ogawa Daizo then. Former First Seat of the Elite Ten and a successful Chef known throughout the country. You made quite a name for yourself."

"My, what an honor. I'm flattered you know so much about my status from back then. Does that mean you recall the name of my restaurant too now? And the role you played in it? Part of my success is thanks to you, after all."

"Hmm… Nope, no idea."

His face fell faster than she had ever seen anyone switch their emotions, all smiles gone now. "…Huh?"

"I don't seem to recall."

"W-wha- you don't. how…? What?!"

How odd. With that single reply, all her suspicions just flew out of the window like they had never been there in the first place. It felt refreshing to breathe more comfortably now, to let go of this stone face.

Behind her, there were two sets of suppressed laughter audible. Not one, but both students trying to hold their chuckles in as Ogawa Daizo continued to stare at her in astonishment. Or shock… Or perhaps even both, still trying to get out a halfway decent sentence.

And that made the urge to laugh only stronger, Erina's teeth biting hard on her lower lip to prevent any sounds from escaping.

"Y-you… don't remember tasting our dishes? Not at all?"

'Oh my, where did his formality go?' She couldn't help her thoughts, it was too funny of a sight.

"I'm sorry, Ogawa-san. I can't remember."

"Pffff. Ya got 'im there!"

"Are you messing with me, little girl?! This restaurant is my pride, my home! H-how can you not remember evaluating it, damn it?!" His head was as red as a tomato by now, his hand shaking with rage. "And you! Stop laughing at me, boy!"

And there it was. The barely stifled sound of Soma's laughter was now echoing throughout the room with full force, his upper body bending forward as he pointed at the disoriented man before them. "There's the Ogawa-senpai I know! You're looking pretty dumb there, old man!"

"I told you to shut it already, Kid! You're just as annoying as back then!"

"Oh wow, this conversation changed paces rather quickly, wouldn't you agree, Erina? Yukihira-kun sure is enjoying himself."

"Indeed. But can you blame him? This is priceless."

"Hm… You're acting more and more like him each time I see you. Not that it's a bad thing. I like it. It's refreshing."

"H-hmph, I will never behave like that fool, believe me, Alice." And despite her words, a light dust of red settled on her cheeks, the smile she couldn't suppress all too visible. Trying to keep her bubbling amusement at bay as best as she could, the heiress cleared her throat once more in hopes of directing both their attention back to her. She loved seeing Soma have fun, loved hearing him laugh. But there was still this certain matter that needed to be solved, and she didn't want to remain in this hospital any longer than necessary.

"Ogawa-san, may I interject for a moment? Aside from that other comment earlier, you said 'back then' just now… So am I correct in assuming you already met my First Seat somewhere before?"

As both turned their heads towards her, the older man straightened his suit with his hand, trying to get some composure back. "I did. That brat came to disturb my peace right before opening hours a few weeks ago. He asked me a bunch of questions about the man who… well… Apparently it was on Senzaemon-dono's orders too."

"I-I see… So then, you actually went and talked to a famous Totsuki graduate that day, Soma? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Eh, that's actually…" Their eyes met, so many things unsaid between them. But all the redhead could do at that moment was avert his gaze sheepishly and rub the back of his head just like he always did when he was at a loss for words. "I kinda forgot?"

She would feel invited to hurl all kinds of insults at him just because of his messy attitude, but the red color on his cheeks simply left the words dying in her mouth.

He was embarrassed. The boy obviously didn't consider that his actions could be exposed right here and now.

How could she ever fault him for that? What happened that day was something they never had the chance to talk about anyway, let alone about what happened while she was missing. And Erina doubted the time would ever come for them to feel ready to exchange what both wanted to burry deep inside their hearts. So she just let it be.

But that glint in his eyes, that mocking shyness… it still annoyed her enough to raise a brow in question, her attention fully aroused. "You forgot? For real?"

"Well… there just wasn't a good opportunity to tell ya? You know, this and that happened, and then-"

"Now hold on a minute. Don't tell me you didn't explain any of this to your friend, Yukihira. Are you really leaving all the work to me now? I was hoping to apologize and quickly return to my business before breakfast rush is over."

"Huh? Don't gimme that crap, ya old geezer! I hadn't even planned to tell her, and-" He stopped, eyes widening ever so slightly. "Wait a sec…"

"…Apologize?" As she moved back to stand next to the redhead, Erina gave her elder a similar look of surprise, trying to ignore the fact that she and Soma were practically sharing the same thought and how it made her heart flutter out of control. "Please elaborate, Ogawa-san. Apologize for what?"

"Well- just… If the boy didn't tell you anything, where's the point of me bringing it up now?" He sighed, the strokes on his brown beard only growing more forceful. "Jeez… this is just my luck. But, whatever. I suppose I have no choice, since I already came this far."

"Huh? What cha mumbling 'bout over there, Ogawa-senpai? Speak up, would ya?"

"…I want to barbecue you alive, Kid. That loud enough for you? Huh… alright, listen well, Nakiri Erina. You might not even be able to recall the name of my precious establishment, but nevertheless. I came here to tell you that I am truly sorry for insulting you the way I did back when Yukihira-kun explained the situation to me. I know it wasn't my place to make ridiculous assumptions or to judge any of your actions, yet I did it anyway. I have a daughter myself, and I would never want for her to get involved with shady people like you did, so… I'm truly sorry… But you should know as well, talking behind someone's back is usually not my style. I just… thought I ought to let you know."

Her mouth stood agape when she took a step back. Those confused amethysts widened with each word she heard.

Before her stood a famous Totsuki alumnus, even older than her own father, yet still bowing his head low in remorse. Her first response was to raise her hands and tell him to straighten up again, to ask him what exactly he was referring to. But before she could, Soma's suddenly outstretched arm blocked almost half her view, his expression now as serious as the day he first cooked for her.

One nod, nothing more. One single nod that gestured for her to just let the old man continue with his monologue for the time being. The softness in the redhead's lively citrines was a clear indicator that he knew precisely what this is all about, and Erina would be damned if she questioned his intentions. Not when he looked so determined, so serious.

"I realize what I said about you… it was uncalled for. I knew it the moment Yukihira Soma mentioned my own daughter actually, but I couldn't bear the thought of putting everything I worked so hard for on the line by giving you information about this Kenji Toru fellow. I was willing to disregard Senzaemon-dono's request just because I didn't want my restaurant- my life, my home- to get involved. I feel ashamed for what I was about to do back then, and I wish I could have done more to help. I'm sorry for what happened to you… Erina-sama, forgive me for my ignorance."

He raised his head ever so slightly, glancing at her with those guilt-struck eyes as the heiress found herself taking yet another step back. Soma's arm was still in place, as if gesturing for her to wait a little longer- as if knowing there was something else Ogawa Daizo needed to say before he would let her give a proper response. Normally, she wouldn't even consider sitting back and let someone else tell her what to do, but this… this seemed personal somehow. Like it wasn't an actual conversation between her and the former first Seat, but between him and Soma. And she couldn't bring herself to ask what had happened, not yet.

"Also… I believe I should apologize for disrespecting your position at the academy and the tasks you complete each day as well… Yukihira knows. He had all the right to be furious. After what I said… I don't deserve to be your client anymore. I made you out to be some useless rich girl who can't do anything on her own and doesn't bother lifting a finger to help others. I'm sorry, I was in the wrong…"

And with that, the outstretched arm in front of her was lowered once again, Soma's smile genuine as he casually placed his hand back into his pocket.

"There ya go. That's the right attitude."

"What… Soma, what are you-"

"He made his point clear. It's up to you whether ya wanna accept it or just leave it as is. Don't dwell on the details."

Her eyes remained on him as she listened to his calm voice, mouth closing again despite the question literally burning her tongue.

She understood now.

She saw his intent.

So with Soma's last words in mind, the heiress turned her gaze back to the man still bowing only a few feet away, feeling more confident now that she actually got the whole picture.

"An apology… is not quite as easy as some might think… Please rise, Ogawa-san. You have no reason to feel inferior to me. Rise. You are one of those few faces who managed to make a name for themselves after graduating from Totsuki. Your opinion of me will not change what you have accomplished over the years. You made a decision and I respect that. Thank you for being earnest."

Though hesitant at first, the older man eventually straightened up again, eyes widened in astonishment, and, if she saw correctly, even relief.

"I can't say that I am able to follow what you say to the letter but I certainly appreciate the sentiment. It's not easy to muster up the courage to leave your duties behind and come all the way here just to talk. I know that better than anyone, believe me. So to meet you half way, I will leave the matter as is and just accept your apology. Moving forward, please continue to send your taste testing appointment requests through my assistant. Would that work for you?"

"Y-yes, Erina-sama, t-that would be… thank you. I promise, I will- wait…" His hand rose to his mouth, shock visible in his eyes. "Y-you just- did you just say the taste testing will continue?"

"That is what I said."

Before she could add anything else, the Totsuki alumnus rushed towards her, slender fingers holding on to one of her shoulders as he leaned in, face literally shining with excitement.

"You remembered?!"

"Well, to be honest, it came back to me quite a while ago…"

"And you… tricked me?! W-why, Erina-sama?! I thought my soul was dying inside!"

"Actually, it was- I mean-"

Blood rushed into her head as Soma's hysterical laughter echoed throughout the room, one hand holding his stomach while he slapped his knee with the other. It didn't really help matters either when Alice suddenly cracked up as well, her body shaking the more she giggled behind her open palm.

"That's the spirit, Erina! Ya gotta make your own fun sometimes!"

"Naturally. Although… never in my life would I have dreamed to see my cousin tricking one of her clients like that. She has changed quite a bit, hasn't she, Yukihira-kun?"

"Yepp, sure has!"

"Q-quiet, you two! I was doing no such thing! I just-"

"Unbelievable…"

Raising her brows in confusion, the heiress turned back towards the man still clinging to her shoulder, his eyes now filled with tears as snot ran down his nose.

Overall, it was quite the comical sight. She had to bite her lip in order to prevent a laughing-fit when Ogawa turned vivid.

"Erina-sama, you- have you been hanging around this good-for-nothing kid for too long?! Did his antics get to your head or something?! Why would you do this to me?!"

"Oh my… I think you gave him quite the scare there, Erina."

"No, I didn't! Stay out of this, Alice!" She would try to step back if Soma's irritated voice didn't echo in her ears far too loudly, making her jump involuntarily where she stood. Again.

"Whoa, hey, hold on there just a second! What's that supposed to mean, old man?! Ya can't just go around badmouthing people, damn it!"

"I can and I will, you little Shit! Don't you see what you turned this sweet young lady into?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

He finally released her shoulder while still facing a very temperamental redhead, tear-stained features twisting in fury. She swore she literally saw steam coming out of his ears the second he stomped over to him, grabbing the boy's head and pressing it down as hard as he could while growling in fake annoyance. Or… it might be real, she couldn't tell anymore.

Her own burst of laughter hindered her from observing properly at this point. She couldn't hold it in any longer, naturally.

"What are ya talking about?! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Only a little brat would go around teaching people to pull pranks to unsuspecting people!"

"What the- wanna settle it over a Shokugeki?! I'm down!"

"I have to get back to my work, you little punk! How dare you disrespect your elders like that?!"

"I'm not disrespecting you, ya old fart! And get your hands off my hair already!"

They continued to bicker for the next several minutes while Erina's laughter eventually caused her to tear up and her bandaged stomach to hurt.

She was elated. She was getting back into normality. Finally surrounded by the ones she loved- at least a few of them.

Smiling fondly at the foolish boy, she couldn't help but shake her head as the memories with him replayed themselves over and over again. Yes, their journey had been a difficult one, their battles tough and challenging. But that only lead them to get even closer, to grow stronger together. Now that she was here, silently thanking the heavens for being with him again, the blonde could definitely see that her mother had been right with everything she said.

' _Let him love you.'_

And let him love her she would. With everything she had.

"Right, Erina?! He should give lectures at the academy sometime! It's only fair!"

"I'm telling you, I don't have the time!"

"…Huh? Weren't you talking about something else just now? How did it shift to giving lectures at Totsuki?" She shouldn't have asked. Immediately, everyone's gaze in the small room lingered on her, making her arch a brow in wonder.

"See? Told ya she's a lost cause."

"You sure have your work cut out for you, Yukihira-kun. Good luck."

"Alice!" She glared at both of them- all three actually, if one were to count in the man trying desperately to turn his uncomfortable expression away from them. "I am not worse than you, believe me! How dare you assume otherwise?!"

"…And I suppose that would be my timing to leave. I wish you two lovebirds a happy fight."

"We aren't lovebirds!"

Lashing out simultaneously at the older man only resulted in more hysterical laughter from Alice as he took a step back, hand raised in fake-surrender.

"Oh. My apologies then. I thought for sure you were. I mean, after Yukihira talked about his lady in such high regard…"

"You got it all wrong!"

Their second impulsive response left both students dumbfounded as they watched Ogawa Daizo stroke his beard in thought, unaware for the blush that was bound to spread on their cheeks.

This couple business might take more time getting used to than expected…

"Guess you kids really aren't, huh? What a shame."

"No, we, eh…"

"I-it wasn't supposed to come out like that, actually…"

"How cute, they are embarrassed!"

"We are not!"

"And in perfect synch too! Three times in a row, that's a new record!" She squealed in delight, hands clapping in front of her repeatedly. "Say, when is the wedding, you two?"

"Alice, stop! I-I'm telling you, it's not like that at all! And you over there, stop laughing right now or I will shut you up myself!" Weren't these the exact words Ogawa had used to keep Soma from laughing before? It seemed similar in her head, and she hated that the mischievous redhead had picked up on it as well, which resulted in him mocking her with a cheeky grin. The rest of her words were apparently lost on him.

"Uh, do tell how you plan to shut him up, Erina. I'm dying to know."

Or… they weren't. "Alice! Stop pushing it!"

She merely winked at the blonde, no further words of apology following. "Well, you might be too shy to talk, but lucky for us, there is a brave soul in this room who can answer any of my questions. Right, Yukihira-kun?"

"Sure."

The smirk on his face was brighter than ever when he shrugged in pure nonchalance, eyes shining with amusement despite the dangerous terrain they were about to set foot into.

Didn't Soma realize at all what her twisted cousin was up to?

'Are you really _that_ clueless?'

It wasn't exactly a rarity to see Nakiri Erina facepalm out of sheer aggravation, but it sure was unusual to catch a glimpse of her doing it in front of other people, especially her obnoxious family member. The urge was simply too strong to be held in any longer, and the heiress didn't feel the need to warn her boyfriend about those types of antics. He would see for himself soon enough what it meant to dance with a vixen- or with Alice.

"Yes, that's what I call optimism! So, mind telling me when you plan to propose to my dear cousin? And how?"

And there it was. "P-p-propose?! Wh-what are you talking about now, Alice?! Stop it already!"

The grin was instantly replaced by a barely visible dust of red along his cheeks, squinted eyes turning into the size of dinner plates as he stared at the white-haired chef in shock. "H-huh?"

"Now don't give me the lost-puppy-look, Yukihira-kun. Just tell us what's on your mind."

"W-well, eh… that's- I mean it's not really- ya see…"

"…Jeez, and here I thought Erina was hard to deal with. You are not helping your case by stuttering, you know." The girl puffed out her cheeks again, crossing her arms in annoyance.

That's it, she had enough. The heat in her face was unbearable, and if she wasn't careful, it just might happen that this agonizingly strong sense of disappointment would get through her defenses even further. "A-Alice, stop!"

What was wrong with her anyway? Did she actually want to be proposed to? By him? Why was it that every time someone found out about them, marriage would be the first thing on their minds?

Saiba-sama, random people on the streets, Alice, Her mother…

' _Let him love you.'_

She managed a weak smile at the thought of her mother, the calmness inside her chest that told her she could let go at last rising with each second. It truly was a magnificent feeling, a real blessing.

And with her heart beating out of her chest as the redhead rubbed the back of his head again, eyes landing everywhere except on her, she knew her mother had been on to something as well when she made that suggestion for the very first time.

'Marriage… W-with Soma… W-what am I even- this is ridiculous.'

"Hey! It's not my fault ya dropped such a bomb on me! Just… just gimme a sec, would ya?!"

"I'm listening. Go on, Yukihira-kun. When and how are you going to do it?"

"I, eh…"

"Well then… I suppose this truly is the perfect time for me to leave. I would appreciate it if you children could go-"

"Wait, Ogawa-san! Don't you want to hear the juicy details too? We are just getting to the good part!"

"What?!" His face was showing signs of pure horror as he tried to make Alice let go of his arm, lips already parted to object, "But my work-"

"-Can wait! You have to listen to this, Sir! It's for the future of the academy you indirectly work for! What kind of staff-member are you?!"

At that, the man's mouth closed once again, merely a small sigh escaping when he turned back to the two students blushing in silence before him. "Fine."

"That's it! Now, your plans please, Yukihira-kun. We don't have all day as you just heard yourself."

"Alright, I get it, I get it! Jeez."

Again, he stayed quiet for a while as all eyes were practically glued on him. He rubbed his chin, closed his eyes in thought. The tension rose with each second he waited, and even Erina, who initially stood fidgeting in place, was no longer able to avert her partly curious, partly shy gaze any longer.

Why wasn't he looking at her? Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

"I don't really know when exactly- I mean, we're still students, right? It's a little too early. But, eh… I guess the moment I get her to admit that she likes my cooking is gonna be the moment I… well, ya know… make things official?"

"…In other words; never. Honestly, Yukihira-kun, that is so anticlimactic. Especially for you."

"Hey! What're ya expecting from me?! I-I never thought about this stuff before!"

"Well, think harder then! I bet even Erina is disappointed and-"

"Alice! That's enough!"

And it really was. For her at least. Because the longer she had to listen to this, the stronger became the urge to melt into the tiled floor- right here and now. Her heart was leaping out of her chest, her breath a series of short, quick pants. She was embarrassed. But above all, she felt flattered that Soma's intentions were actually that serious, that earnest. Which would mean…

'H-he actually wants to…' Erina's eyes were close to rolling back as a new wave of excitement washed over her, the information too much for her to handle.

She was grateful that no one paid attention to her in that particular moment, or else she might have lost herself completely.

"Yepp, that's definitely my cue to leave now."

"See? Even Ogawa-san was disappointed with your speech, Yukihira-kun!"

"Seriously, quit confusing one thing with the other already! He doesn't wanna go 'cause of me!"

"No, I actually do suggest you should give this more thought before speaking so unknowingly, boy. Trust me, you do not want to be too late. Not like I was…" A dull ache was reflected in his lowered gaze, the Totsuki alumnus shaking his head to quickly recover from his drifting thoughts. This seemed to be a topic he wanted to keep to himself, a topic far too tragic to share. "In any case, I really need to get back to my team, so I leave the rest up to you, Yukihira. I completed my job here."

"Huh? What're ya talking about, old man?"

As expected as it was by now, a small vein appeared on the brunette's forehead, his steps short yet energetic when he marched across the room and pushed a certain boy's head down in irritation once again. "Have some respect for your elders, you useless Kid! I swear, I ought to teach you proper manners myself someday!"

"Let go, damn it! Do all old geezers do this or something?!"

"Silence! You're lucky I have to go now!"

"The heck?! So what if ya do?! I'll drop by your place again and get that Shokugeki I was itching for all this time! Like hell we're done here!"

"Alright, you pipsqueak, you asked for it! Come over any time! I will show you what a real first Seat of the Elite Ten is made of!"

"Fine by me! Bring it!"

And before anyone knew it, they were smiling confidently at each other, one's gaze filled with deference, the other's with deep pride- pride for the young student who actually dared to go through hell for those he loved.

"I'll see you, Kid. You'll make a fine first Seat."

"Thanks, Ogawa-senpai. I won't let cha down."

"You better not. And as for you…" Releasing the redhead from his grip, he turned towards Erina next, eyes shining with admiration. And that exact admiration was what eventually snapped her out of her daze, the fantasies of a beautiful, elegant wedding dress fading in front of her inner eye. "Thank you again for your generosity, Erina-sama. I will never forget how Senzaemon-dono's grandchild showed me the same kind of mercy he did all those years ago. I truly am grateful to have seen it once more. And I will look forward to the next time you come to sample one of our dishes. I plan to tend to it personally. Fare well."

With that, the famous Totsuki alumnus casually strolled out the door, closing it behind him as his silhouette slowly disappeared from her view. She didn't even have the chance to ask what he meant by that, let alone if he needed a car to take him back to his restaurant. All she could do was stare at the now closed door, just like the other two chefs in this room.

"Well… that was something, wasn't it? He seems like a nice person."

"Indeed…" She had to agree with her cousin there. He was a bit awkward… but a good person at heart. She would continue to keep him as a loyal client for as long as she could. He deserved to be in the spotlight.

"He'll do great, I can tell ya guys that much. Kinda like Shinomiya-senpai."

"Shinomiya? How so?" She arched a brow at his statement while he simply crossed his arms with a smirk, probably having noticed the blush still gracing her features.

"Nah, it's nothing. Forget about it."

"…If you say so."

"Alright! Now that that's settled, what do you kids say we finally get back to Totsuki? You still have a lot of things to do there, Erina, so no more slacking off."

"Huh? Yes, of course. I know that…"

That didn't seem to be the right answer. Alice did not look convinced in the slightest. "You aren't getting cold feet now, are you?"

"No. I stand by what I have said. I want to go home."

"Good."

Home…

Back to the institute.

No, she wouldn't back down this time. She did enough running.

She was ready to go home. And with Soma curling his fingers around hers, squeezing them tightly, she knew there was nothing left to worry about.

…

The merry sound of birds chirping in the distance was suddenly cut off by the heavy double doors closing behind them, a clear indication that, whatever needed to happen, would happen right now without any interventions.

It was quiet when she took her first step inside, so much so, she could hear her own breath echoing too loudly in her ears as she approached the wide staircase of the luxurious mansion.

No. This was all going too fast.

She didn't even realize they were back on school grounds until Alice insisted on looking for her aide instead of coming with her.

She barely took note of her own words, only barely managed a monotone nod before returning her gaze to the window of the black Bentley they sat in, her mind filled to the brim with endless concerns. The change of scenery around her didn't matter. And to her relief, neither Soma nor her cousin had pushed it any further than it needed to be when they were driven back to the institute.

Now she found herself here, after more than a month of separation with the man hopefully awaiting her return in one of the large rooms upstairs

One month. Or had it been two by now? She forgot. Did it matter? She doubted it.

How would he greet her?

What should she say? Too many questions without answers.

' _You're not gonna confront anyone. You just go back home'_ , was what Soma had told her when she poured her heart out to him. But it wasn't that simple. Her nerves were all over the place, her pulse racing.

Erina knew this would be no ordinary encounter, not after she had been such a disappointment. Not after she found out that he literally escaped death in his old age because of her…

' _Your grandpa… was just released from the hospital himself today, Erina-chan. He won't be coming.'_

' _Wh-wha… w-what are you saying? W-what hospital…?'_

' _It was a heart attack. That day… he got a strange phone call, and, well… you could say one thing lead to another. But he's alright now, so don't worry.'_

' _B-but how…? He never… Please, Saiba-sama, h-how did he- I mean, he-'_

' _I'm not sure about the details myself actually. Soma knows, but that kid just won't talk. For now, just keep in mind that your grandpa is okay. Other questions can be asked later.'_

' _A phone call… T-that… It was because of me… I… I did this to him…'_

'… _So it really was your abductor that called him, wasn't it?'_

' _I-I couldn't stop him- I wasn't- I just couldn't-'_

' _It's alright now, Erina-chan. Calm down. I didn't tell you this so you could blame yourself all over again, you know. That son of mine would probably hunt me down next if he saw you like this.'_

 _He laughed, placing his palm on her head in a reassuring manner._

' _Don't worry, your grandpa is tough. He's already on his feet and wants you to come home.'_

' _Did he… did he really say that?'_

' _Yes, he did. He asked me personally to deliver this message to you.'_

' _I-I… I didn't mean to…'_

' _I know, Kiddo. I know.'_

She closed her eyes for a second, trying her best to even out her breathing again as the memories she had been successfully avoiding so far caught up to her at last.

He would be alright from now on. He had to.

"Hey… ya okay?"

"Y-yes, of course… Why would you ask?"

"Well… ya haven't moved yet. Does it still hurt somewhere?"

"No, I'm fine… It's just- he might be too busy right now, and-"

Narrowing his eyes, Soma took a step towards her, his voice lowered significantly when he spoke, "You don't seriously believe that, do ya? Come on. Gramps has been waiting for you way longer than anyone else, ya know. Go take a look for yourself if my word isn't enough."

"I know! Trust me, I'm well aware of that…"

"Then why not just go up?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"Need me to carry ya?"

"N-no! Don't be ridiculous!"

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he took her hand and guided her away from the staircase, causing her heart to beat out of control.

She couldn't describe the relief that hit her when he pressed her body against his own, kissed her forehead softly, stroked her hair to calm her down.

They both knew this was precisely what she needed the most right now. To be calm, and… "Come on, let's go up there together. You don't wanna make Gramps worry more than he already does, do ya?"

"N-no… of course not…"

"Then let's get a move on."

Together… With him by her side. "Okay, you are right. Let's go."

"That's the spirit! And after that, we can head over to the dorm. Tadokoro says they're already waiting for us there."

"Really?"

"'Course!" The warm smile on his face was literally contagious, his dimples mesmerizing.

She watched him take a step towards the stairs again, eyes squinted in excitement as he wordlessly offered her his hand for guidance, reminding Erina of all those times he had picked her up when she felt like she couldn't do it herself.

And just like always, she placed her palm above his without even a hint of hesitation, her own smile growing the more steps they climbed.

He led her to her grandfather's office as if it was the most natural thing in the world- as if he had been here countless times before, even going so far as knocking on his door the moment they stood in front of it.

"S-Soma, wait. You are going too-"

"Yes? Come in."

Her eyes widened at the sound of her grandfather's deep voice, the small hairs on her neck rising almost automatically in response.

"Guess this is it, huh? Don't blow it in there now, Erina! Good luck!"

"W-wait! You aren't coming in with me?!"

"Hell no! This is between you and Gramps. You guys should talk it out yourselves. In the meantime, I'll try to find your room and snoop around for a bit. Later!"

"Hold on- what?! D-don't you dare, Yukihira Soma! Stay away from my room! That's not fair!"

But no reply came, only a casual wave of his hand as he retreated into a random hallway.

"So much for sticking together… this man will be the death of me someday." Sighing hopelessly, the heiress directed her gaze back to the wooden door before her, one hand already pressed against her thumping heart as if the motion could slow it down a little. With shaking fingers, she eventually pushed the door handle down and slowly entered the room.

This is it.

She tried to keep her head low enough to avoid her family member's widened eyes, no sound whatsoever accompanying her steps when she moved closer towards the large desk he sat behind.

"E-Erina…"

With her head still lowered, the heiress heard his chair being pushed backwards quite harshly before squeezing her eyes shut in pure reflex, internally preparing for the earful bound to come.

Only that it never did. No lecture, no scolding, no shouting, nothing.

Instead, Erina suddenly found herself in a tight embrace, her grandfather's familiar scent enveloping her in an overwhelming warmth as a deep sigh escaped his lips. And although hesitant at first, the blonde eventually wrapped her arms around his abdomen as tightly as she could, muffling one apology after another against his clothes while the tears fell like rain drops from the sky.

She had missed him so much, had missed his voice, his fatherly strokes on her hair, his calming heartbeat against her ear. It was only now that Erina realized how unbearable her suppressed longing had actually been. Those days and nights she spent thinking about her grandfather, all those tears she had shed…

Finally, it was over. And for the very first time since her childhood, she could add another memory to the short list of tranquil moments she had with her family.

A hug from her beloved grandfather… Just the thing she had been missing all these years.

"Where did you go, child? What were you thinking?"

"I… I'm sorry, Grandfather… I-I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry for everything I have done… I caused you so much trouble-"

"…It is all in the past now, dear. What's most important is that you are back and well. I-I couldn't… ask for more."

"But you… you were in the hospital because of me… I-I didn't… I had no-"

"I have you back, Erina. That is all that matters. Just what were you thinking? Where did you go?"

"I was… in Kamakura all this time, and… a-and-"

"It's alright, it's over. Now just… wipe those tears away and promise me you won't make this old man worry ever again."

She hadn't realized it until now, but as her grandfather spoke, his voice shock terribly as well. Not only that; he was crying himself as his shoulders rose and fell with each breath he took. It broke her heart. "I-I promise! I promise, Grandpa… I-I will never do this again! Ever! I swear it!"

Her grandfather's embrace tightened, his next words making her breath hitch for a moment as she finally found enough courage to look up at him. "I haven't heard that in a long time… 'Grandpa…' I didn't realize how terribly I missed it… Why have you ever stopped calling me 'Grandpa', child? When did we drift apart like this?"

"I-I… I don't think we actually…" At a complete loss for words, Erina merely shook her head, silently denying what the family elder was trying to imply.

"It's the truth, dear. If only I had paid more attention to you, you wouldn't have… had such a hard time telling me what troubled you all this time. I shouldn't have lied to you about your mother… I shouldn't have pushed you away. Erina, if you can find it within yourself, please forgive me…"

His tears were uncontainable at this point, and if the heiress didn't know better, she would think her grandfather was close to collapsing in her arms. With the way his heavy body slouched forward, the hiccups following after every inhale, he appeared even more fragile than the young blonde herself, which tore her heart into a million pieces all over again.

How cruel she was to think her kind-hearted family member would lose his temper with her, would be mad beyond reason, wouldn't want her back. He was a strict educator, yes. But he wasn't a monster. Her grandfather wasn't like _him_ \- never would be.

"P-please… don't say that. I'm the one who- I shouldn't have done what I did. I-I wanted to talk to you, but… I behaved like a coward instead. Because it was easier. I'm so sorry, Grandpa… you didn't deserve any of this. I-it was unjustified. This was not how you raised me."

She kept repeating herself until the tears would no longer allow it, trying her best to hold the older man steady as his muscles shook even more.

However, her strength only lasted for so long, the stitches hurting the longer she pushed herself. And before Erina knew it, she was forced to lead him back to his chair, asking him to sit down and take a deep breath as he rested one arm on the desk, the other holding his forehead to steady himself. Never in her life had the heiress seen her strong grandfather like this. So feeble, so… aged. It was frightening.

So she turned his chair around and crouched down in front of him, making him look at her by letting innocent fingers gently pull on his arm. Just like she used to do as a child.

"G-grandpa?"

"I thought… I would never see you again, Erina… I thought you had already… What have they done to you, child? Y-your screams were-"

"-It's alright now. Please, don't think about that anymore. I'm fine, I'm here. See?" She gestured between them, patting her own arm a few times before touching his again. "You said it yourself, didn't you? We are together again, and that's all that matters. P-please, Grandpa… don't cry. You have no reason to be sad anymore. I'm okay, I promise."

It seemed her words got through to him at last. And judging from the way his eyes widened instantly, he must have remembered something about this scenario just like she did. Her concerned voice, the fresh path of saltwater visible on her cheeks.

Granted the circumstances had been different back then, but it nevertheless led to the same outcome- her five-year-old-self reassuring him, calming his inner commotion as they sat together in the living room after another exhausting day of multiple taste testing appointments.

She still remembered it all.

"It's alright now, Grandpa. S-so please… stop crying."

"Y-you truly are better now? It doesn't hurt anywhere? T-they didn't cause… permanent damage somehow? Please tell me if it hurts somewhere, child. Do you have any lasting injuries?"

"None, I promise you. My wounds will only leave small scars, nothing more."

"Y-your tongue-"

"-Is alright, Grandpa." To prove her point, she went so far as to stick out her tongue, moving it up and down just to show him there were no cuts or wounds. "See? I have nothing that could suggest any harm being inflicted. Now please… stop this. It isn't like you."

"…I-I owe Yukihira Soma my most sincere gratitude. He… he brought my grandchild back to me… a-alive. He kept his promise."

"S-Soma? What did he- when did he give you a promise?"

"He… came to see me at the hospital right after I woke up, dear. And even though he had just regained consciousness himself, the boy still guaranteed me your safe return. He… I should-"

"Grandpa, please. C-calm down. It's okay, you don't have to get up now. I can send him to your office later. Just… calm down."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Instead of resting- even if it was for only a few hours-, he put himself through so much trouble… Probably without even giving it a second thought again.

"Tell me, child… h-how is he? Does he feel better after what happened? The drug's effect wore off by now, I hope."

Drug…

What drug?

She clenched her fists as her amethysts narrowed in silent outrage. Thinking back, the heiress could tell something had been wrong with him when he showed up with Masamune in that storage room. He had looked weary, tired, even unfocused at some point.

How dare he not tell her any of this?

For how long had he been in the hospital himself anyway?

"H-he is fine now. And I assure you, I will see to it myself that he gets plenty of rest from here on out." As she took a deep breath, Erina closed her eyes for a long moment, allowing the rest of her anger to leave her body.

This wasn't about Soma. This was about her grandfather, who, despite her best efforts, still looked like he could break down any second, his features nowhere near as relaxed as she would have liked them to be. "A-anyway, you don't have to worry about us, Grandpa. It's alright now. How… how are you feeling? Is-is your heart… is it-"

"I'm fine, Erina. Don't trouble yourself over me. This old man just… needs a break. For good. That's all I want. I suppose doing this job for so long just drained me in the end. Bear with me for a moment, dear."

"T-there is nothing for you to feel bad about. I understand. It… it might actually be time for you to go enjoy your long deserved vacation in the Philippines now, huh? As much as I would want you to stay with me, you… need your time to rest."

A small chuckle escaped the man's throat, his eyes brightening ever so slightly. What's left behind is merely a ghost of a smile on one corner of his lips, but she would be satisfied with that for the time being. The tears had ceased and that was all that mattered to her.

"Indeed. I had forgotten about it, to be honest. But now that you remind me… Will you be alright by yourself if I go? I'm planning to leave this academy in your hands after all."

So he hadn't given up on her… "On the contrary. I'm not alone. I thought for too long that I was, but… Whatever may come next, I'm prepared. All the support I need is here, so you can take your vacation with a clear conscience, Grandpa. A-and when you come back… this place will have proven itself worthy of being the number one culinary institution in Japan. I won't make you regret entrusting me with its future a second time. T-thank you for this honor…"

"I expect nothing less… My faith in you is enormous, Erina. I know you will do me proud." He looked like he was ready to cry again, fragile and vulnerable. "I can't believe it. You're truly back…"

"Grandpa, don't. Please stop. I'm back, I'm okay. Please don't be sad anymore." The words of a child spoken with nothing but innocence, concern. She never thought she could fall back into that state, ever. But this situation simply forced her hand, she was powerless against her grandfather's tears. Because it was the very first time in her life she saw them. "I'm okay…"

Placing a palm on her head and wiping the trace of tears from his face, he finally gave the blonde a genuine smile- one that reassured her he had regained some of his strength at last.

The wound in his heart would heal with time.

"I'm so happy to hear you finally found your way. I will always be behind you."

"Thank you, Grandpa… I won't disappoint you."

For the next ten minutes or so, neither of them spoke up again, the atmosphere too soothing to break in any way.

However, Erina knew the large elephant in the room has yet to be addressed. The topic which had started both their suffering in the first place was still lingering between them, and thus making it all the harder for her to leave the office quite yet.

It was tempting, so tempting to just stand up, hug her grandfather one more time, and go back out with the comfort of him still trusting her to take his place as the new headmaster, but… it would be the wrong thing to do, especially when there was so much left to say.

No, she wouldn't run. Not again.

So all the heiress did was rest her cheek on her family member's knee, waiting for the question that she had to be confronted with sooner or later. "So you stayed in Kamakura all this time, huh? At the summer residence, I assume?"

"Y-yes, I was there…"

"With Yukihira Soma. For several weeks."

"W-what?!" Her head snapped up quicker than she had intended, the blush spreading across her face all too evident to the man in front of her.

He merely raised a brow in amusement, dropping the hand that had slipped from her crown due to her rush movement. "What? You mean to tell me you didn't?"

"No… I mean I did- I mean he stayed there with me, b-but we- he didn't do anything to me there, i-if that's what you want to know…"

"Yes, actually, it was. I knew I could trust him not to get any funny ideas. I'm relieved."

"W-well, I… can we please change the subject?" It wasn't exactly what she had expected to talk about right now.

"…Have you visited your mother's grave?"

This, however, was what she had expected.

"I-I… I have… And honestly? The words just kept on leaving my mouth before I could stop it. I ended up talking to her about a lot of things. You know, at first… I couldn't even enter the cemetery like I had originally planned. I guess I was just too nervous to see her tombstone for myself? I'm not sure. But then… after Soma came… it was a lot easier. I was finally able to tell her everything I wanted to. Now I feel… lighter somehow. It's odd. Does that make any sense?"

"It does… I'm glad to hear you finally found the courage to see her. All this time, you never wanted to go. I was starting to worry you would never find the heart to do it. Your mother… never wanted any of this to happen to you, dear. She loved you."

"I know… She… she didn't even blame me for thinking she had left me behind for so many years. I can't explain it, but… It was like I could feel her smiling down at me, directly. As if she was right there…"

"That was partly my fault… If I had just told you sooner that she- I feared your reaction would be worse than it was now, that is all. I'm sorry, Erina. Can you forgive me for that?"

"…I-I never held you responsible for anything, Grandpa. I'm asking for your forgiveness instead. I never should have left you."

Leaning down towards her, he gently kissed the top of her head, her embarrassment long since forgotten. "I forgive you as long as you don't do it again, child."

"Never."

He kept stroking her hair for a few more minutes as her thoughts wandered from one event to the next, never fully stopping to dwell on any details. Her eyes remained on her empty wrist the entire time while the seconds ticked away, her mind blurring the longer she stared at the barely visible red marks indicating that something sharp had cut through her skin not too long ago- handcuffs, sharp metal. She shuddered at the memory.

And then something else dawned on her.

Soma was still here in the estate. Probably in her room having his own fun with her Shoujo manga, or snooping around in her walk-in closet…

'Oh no, he did not…' Before she knew it, the heiress was already back on her feet, a deep blush spreading on her cheeks once again as her grandfather watched her in confusion.

"That fool!"

"Erina? What's the matter?"

Whirling around, the blonde quickly rushed towards the door, eyes narrowed dangerously as she balled her fingers into fists, ready to punch a wall. "Excuse me for a moment, Grandpa. I have something to take care of real quick."

He chuckled, louder this time. "Let me guess. Yukihira Soma."

"Yes, he- wait… you know he's here?"

"Of course, dear. You were talking to him in front of this room, remember?"

"…O-oh."

The heat now reached the back of her neck, growing even more intense than it had before. She couldn't look her family member in the eye, not even when his melodic laughter echoed throughout the large office.

He had heard them…

What had she said to Soma again? Not to mess up anything? Not to get near her manga? She couldn't remember…

"T-that's just- he wanted to- I mean-"

"No need to explain yourself to me, child. I already gave that boy my blessing when he stormed in here and demanded to be the one to bring you back. And so did his father. Congratulations. He truly is fitting for you. I couldn't ask for a better grandson."

"W-what…? What?! T-this isn't exactly- we are not… I mean we just started to get along… A-and besides, we are not ready for any of that yet, s-so…"

"Now, now, don't be shy, my dear. He was bold enough to say it to my face. So just to be on the safe side, you could tell me honestly how you feel as well. That… would be a satisfying punishment for you, actually."

"W-what?! B-but I thought you-"

"Well I have to be compensated somehow, don't I? Now tell me, child. What do you think of him? Would he be someone who could make you happy?"

She couldn't believe it. Were her ears deceiving her? Now even her own grandfather was added to the list of people who were talking nonsense about her and the redhead.

Proposals, blessings… Just what had happened during the time she was gone?

"I-I… he has a special place in my h- I mean, I see him as… he just-" She was losing it, her thoughts were running wild.

"Take a deep breath, Erina. And start over. What does he mean to you? Would you like to have a future with him? Please understand that I have to ask at least some questions. For multiple reasons. If my own granddaughter doesn't want any of this, we might be making a big mistake by pushing the subject so far."

At that, her bashful gaze finally met his, the seriousness in her grandfather's demeanor forcing her to gulp down the lump in her throat rather loudly.

He wasn't playing tricks on her. He wanted an answer…

"Please rest assured, you aren't doing anything wrong, Grandfather. I… I love him. Marriage might be another matter altogether, but for right now… I'm happy. A-and I… don't want anything to change."

"Is that so?"

"Yes… H-however, I'm grateful to hear we have your, and Saiba-sama's… blessing for the future. T-that actually means a lot to me… Thank you…"

Smiling his approval, the older man wiped one more tear from the corner of his left eye as he rose from his chair. It was alarming how weak he still appeared to be, so the heiress immediately rushed over to help him up, worried he might need more time to recover than he was willing to show.

"A-are you, alright? Can I get you something?"

"No, dear. I'm fine. Tell Yukihira Soma I will thank him personally for everything he has done for this family. He deserves my deepest respect."

And with that, he hugged her a second time, whispering how proud he was to have a grandchild like her, how lucky… It brought tears to her eyes all over again, but she blinked them away, just happy to hear him talk so reassuringly to her.

This was all she ever wanted. All she dreamed of experiencing once more before she thought she would die a miserable death.

"Now go, Erina. We can discuss further details about the academy another time. There is much more you need to know about the state of things, but for now… let's leave it at that. I'm sure he's waiting for you. Two hours might be too much, even for him."

"T-two hours?"

"That's how long we have been talking in here. I know it doesn't feel long, but the clock hand doesn't lie."

His smile widened as her blush came back with full force, the small hairs on her neck rising at the thought of Soma spending two hours in her room alone. "I-I should probably, ehm… I mean, he might be wandering around the area, s-so I should-"

"Go ahead. In the meantime, I will book myself another flight to the Philippines. I need my vacation. The rest is up to you, child."

"Understood."

Grinning up at him with squinted eyes, the heiress made haste in turning around and sprinting towards the door. She looked back one more time to smile at her grandfather before quickly closing it behind her, hurrying down the hall and straight to her room with a pounding heart.

The worry about her manga aside, she feared that he might have actually left by now. Two hours was a long time to wait after all.

So if he did… she couldn't really blame him.

However, a significantly large part of her hoped that he was still here in this building, occupying himself in whatever way he saw fit. Those bundled up emotions, her grandfather's words, her own yearning for his closeness… all of those feelings threatened to burst out of her, like a bomb ready to explode once the countdown reaches zero, if it hasn't already.

She ran until she arrived at the very last room in the hallway, unnaturally exhausted due to the healing injuries on both her thigh and stomach, but still filled with enough vigor to punch a wall if needed.

With her heart beating mercilessly against her ribcage, she opened the door with slight hesitation, unsure if she should prepare herself for the huge disappointment of not finding him in there.

"Yo! Looking for me?"

A small gasp escaped her throat as she realized the voice came from behind her and not from inside her room. Whirling around, her heart skipped yet another crucial beat when she saw the redhead grinning from ear to ear merely a few steps away, hands casually tucked in his pockets and signature white cloth wrapped around his forehead, sweat covering parts of his face.

"Wh-where did you come from?! I thought you were-"

"Yeah, well, I was sitting in there at first. But after five minutes or something, I kinda got bored, so I went to look around. Wanna guess what I found downstairs?"

"…The kitchen?"

He laughed, the merry sound echoing in her ears like an everlasting melody. "Yepp! Man, I can't believe how much stuff ya rich people actually have in your kitchens. It's nuts!"

"D-don't be silly. You might just have come across the larger one-"

"Ya mean you guys have more than one in here?! What the hell?!" He made a large step towards her, eyes shining as brightly as those of a little boy hearing about a new toy being hidden away somewhere in the house.

"S-stop shouting already! Do you want Grandfather to hear us again?!"

"…He heard us before?"

"Y-yes…"

Another laugh, this time it annoyed her more than anything else. "That's Gramps for ya! We should've seen this coming! Anyway, what's up with ya? Did ya run all the way here or something? You're out of breath."

"I-I… No, not necessarily."

He eyed her for a second too long, scarred brow raised questioningly. "Ya sure 'bout that? Ya kinda seem-"

"I'm fine. I-I was just… looking for something, that's all."

"Huh… Well, whatever. Wanna know what dish I made this time? I guarantee you'll freak once you get a taste. With all those ingredients ya have down there, I'm sure it turned out great enough to make ya say out loud how much you like it."

"H-hmph, I highly doubt that… Are you going to take it to the dorm?"

"Sure am. Since it's your welcome back party, we all wanted to make something again. I just didn't have the time before, so it's a good thing ya were talking to Gramps all this time."

Tempted to roll her eyes, she just smiled weakly at him, her heart doing one somersault after another at the realization that he was indeed still here.

He hadn't left.

Of course he hadn't. He never would…

"Hey? Ya okay?"

"Y-yes, I am. Quite so actually."

"Then why's your face all red? Don't tell me another fever's coming up?"

Before she had the chance to shake her head, the back of his hand already made contact with her cheek, his eyes closed in concentration.

Erina bit her lip at the sudden sensation of his cool hand on her heated skin, bit even harder when he took yet another step towards her, his breath lightly fanning her face and their bodies almost touching. Yet despite all that, she didn't move. She couldn't. Something held her in place, and it was not her stubbornness telling her to tease back somehow. She knew this game all too well by now.

"Well… Definitely not as hot as it was back then… Ya want me to get cha a glass of water?"

That was what gave Erina the rest. Her inner bomb went off, the butterflies in her belly multiplied themselves with unreasonable speed. She was at her limit, and something deep inside her told her that, despite the innocence of this question, he knew exactly what he was doing. The sly smirk told her as much.

Bastard.

"I don't need it."

"Really? I could've sworn ya do. I mean, with the way ya ran over here and everything."

She didn't give him enough time to feel smug about his little comment as her lips already found his, hungrily taking what she had been wanting all this time. Her fingers pulled on his shirt with vigor, tugging him down against her while she closed her eyes in pure bliss.

Finally.

She was lost in the sensation of his soft lips all too eagerly moving against her own after so much time of torturous waiting.

Finally.

His eyes widened when she suddenly turned them around and pushed his body hard against the wall next to her door, taking advantage of his small gasp by sliding her divine tongue past his teeth. She took her time exploring his mouth while he, after a second of hesitation, let his fingers wander over her curves, stopping only millimeters away from her backside.

It wasn't necessarily rushed- she knew his initial surprise had faded the moment he realized her intentions. But with this move, she should've guessed what her boldness would eventually lead to- what she had unleashed thanks to her lack of self-restraint.

He wanted more. A lot more.

The kiss is by no means frantic, but the longer their tongues danced and their bodies pressed together, the more insistent their urges became. And with the fire within them rising, it didn't take long for the redhead to finally take initiative; turning them around forcefully, dominating her lips the only way he knew how, and eventually backing her into the wall on the other end of her room, the door long since closed and locked behind them. How they had entered, she couldn't tell, her mind too dazed to take note of anything other than him and his delicious scent invading her senses.

She's certain it is a constant struggle for them both to part each time they needed fresh air, a literal torture to wait a few seconds before their lips could finally melt back into each other. She felt how impossible it is to prevent them from being even more demanding after each bite, stroke, lick. He tilted his head from one side to another like a starving predator trying to get closer- wanting the distance to shorten even further.

And she? The helpless prey stuck between him and the wall. She enjoyed every bit of it. His hands on her body, his teeth nibbling her lower lip ever so roughly, the delicious taste of cinnamon on his tongue, everything.

All hers.

He was all hers.

The thought stuck with her even as he pressed her harder against the wall, her knees feeling numb from all the adrenaline wreaking havoc in her belly. And then, he mercilessly pulled on her long hair, not in a way that would make her cry out in pain, but urgent enough to force her head back a little as his lips descended to her neck, biting, sucking, kissing every inch of soft flesh he could reach.

She couldn't hold back on the small whimper that escaped her lips as she clung to him, shaking fingers gripping fistfuls of his thick hair in sheer passion.

It is anything but sweet and innocent at this point. Their desire borders on raw instinct- on mindless impulse. All their fear, their sadness, their longing to see the other alive again, their hopes and prayers…, every bit of bundled up emotions was released with this one act of crude hunger. The desperation was written in their every touch, every kiss. And it all went so fast, Erina thought she wouldn't even be able to find the time to appreciate the sense of completion he gave her- the loneliness he managed to take away with only his smile alone.

His tongue worked on her neck even rougher than before while she just pulled on his soft hair, grateful that his body supported hers by pressing deliciously hard against it.

"W-what are you doing to me, Soma…?"

"I should… be asking you that… The hell ya doing…? Ya trying to… make me lose it somehow?"

Her teeth on his earlobe bit down once more as his mouth moved towards her collarbone next. It was all too much, too thrilling for her to just end it right here.

Not again.

Not this time.

"I… I'm-… Y-you just-" A hiss went past her lips when he pulled on her hair a second time and began sucking on the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. She threw her head back all too willingly, nails digging into his scalp when her back arched against him.

"S-stop that, Erina"

Another hiss, this time on purpose, turning down the crazy pace they reached. And with that, he simply lifted her off the floor and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist, his hands being the only thing keeping her up against the wall when they landed on her rear at last, massaging the soft skin through her thin summer dress.

Their lips met again as she undid the knot in the white hand cloth behind his head, gently guiding it away from his forehead and wrapping it around the left wrist he suddenly held out for her. He smiled into the kiss before stroking her face tenderly with the same hand he had just offered, a content sigh being the only thing she heard as her fingers ran through his hair the same way his caressed every inch of her upper body.

"Thanks…"

"It… it is important to you after all…"

A genuine grin followed her words, their breathing a total mess by now. Rapid and shallow. She deemed it useless to talk anymore, especially with their eyes doing all the communication for them.

But there still was this unaddressed issue, the question they both needed a verbal confirmation.

How far would be too far?

Where is the limit this time?

Her mind is nowhere near able to make the decision for them both, her senses too dulled to think clearly. She had to rely on him to be the levelheaded one for once, and it scared her how easy it was to leave everything up to him and obey wordlessly.

It was the same trust she recognized in his deep gaze as well, the same struggle on how to proceed from here.

"Erina, I…"

"It's okay, Grandfather told me what you did a month ago… Y-you really wanted to… t-to-"

"…I had to bring you back no matter what. Now you understand why, don't ya? I need you here with me, that's all there is to it."

"A-are you seriously fine being, you know… w-with me? I-I mean, you don't have to do this to yourself if… if you-"

"Huh? Hold on, back up a sec… Ya actually admit you're too much of a pain to deal with?"

"Wha- how rude! I-I didn't mean it like that! Excuse me for being too much of a pain!"

He simply chuckled at her outburst, leaning in to place his forehead against her own. "Ya can say whatever you want, I'm not backing down. It's gonna be tough, I get it, but I think you know how stubborn I can be. I have an entire lifetime to get into that pretty head of yours and make you say that my cooking is delicious, so I'm sticking around. Just… don't disappear on me again, 'kay?"

"A-a lifetime might be a bit too far-fetched…"

"I don't care. As long as ya don't leave again."

"I…" trying to catch her breath, she stroked his hair, gently, tenderly. "I won't. You have my word. And… I'm sorry."

He nodded against her forehead, closing his eyes in gratitude as she pressed the back of his neck closer to her. "No need for apologies. Just keep your promise."

She smiled before kissing him softly, slowly. "…You know, there is something else Grandfather told me about…"

"Hm. What's that?"

"It was- well… N-no, actually, never mind."

His citrine orbs opened once again as both brows knitted together into a light frown, a small sound of disapproval leaving his throat the longer she stayed silent. "What did he tell you?"

"…It was- you see…"

She felt her cheeks heating up even more under his piercing gaze, forcing her to look to the side. The embarrassment was unbearable, especially with their current position. But she's not a coward. Not anymore. She had told her grandfather the truth about her feelings, so now it was Soma's turn to hear it.

Everything.

"H-he gave us his blessing for… f-for ma- the future. He approves of… us."

"Oh that… I know about it. He told me the same thing before I came after you."

He did? "A-and what… what do you- I mean, what Alice said this morning… are you- have you ever thought about it? M-marriage, I mean."

"Honestly? Never. It's not that I never wanna get married or anything, but right now…" He came even closer, lips slightly brushing hers as he spoke. "I'm gonna let things play out for now. I have my plans, but we'll see how that turns out. What about you? Got anything ya wanna do?"

"I-I…" She stopped, blush intensifying with each passing second. What was it with her and building decent sentences today? It was ridiculous how easy it seemed for him to speak while she made a clown of herself in front of him. Breathing in one more time, she tried again, "Soma, I… I would like to-"

Her pathetic attempt to pour her heart out was interrupted by a sudden sound behind them, echoing from somewhere across the room. A phone. It buzzed obnoxiously loud, effectively stunning them for a moment.

How did that thing even land there in the first place? She didn't remember Soma dropping it at some point. Then again, she had no idea how the two of them had ended up here as well, so it might not be that surprising after all.

"…Guess we're needed at a certain party, huh?"

"Oh, right… I-I suppose so."

Immediately, the tension between them faded away, replaced by a certain shyness as Soma released her from his hold.

They didn't dare lock eyes again afterwards, Erina fixing her hair and dress in the most elegant way she could while facing away from him. She only heard him stroll over to his phone on the floor before her rapid heartbeat forced her to try and calm down again. There was no way she would face him looking like a ravished, love-struck idiot.

Even if that was exactly the case.

"Man, I had completely forgotten about that. They're so gonna murder me… Hey, Erina? You think you can get ready in-" He cut off the second her small shriek reached his ears, turning around only to find the heiress standing before him with her hair in both hands and her eyes as wide as they could get.

"What?"

"D-don't just say my name out of the blue like that! I-it startled me!"

"…Huh?"

Oh yes. Love-struck idiot it is. It isn't her fault though. She hadn't expected to be addressed so casually after what they just did- what they had been about to do.

Why was she so nervous now? It didn't make the slightest bit of sense to her.

But then, as their eyes remained on one another for quite a while, wandering all over each other's bodies, she couldn't help but find this entire situation amusing. Their sudden bashfulness, the way Soma's hair stuck out to all sides like he had just gotten out of bed, her dress still looking suspiciously wrinkled here and there, all of it was just so comical. For her, and for him as well.

In a heartbeat, both students found themselves lost in fits of laughter. For the first time in weeks, they freely released their hearty chuckles. It felt like the overwhelming stormy clouds of stress were blown away, revealing sunny clear skies.

"You… your clothes!"

"S-speak for yourself, Yukihira Soma! Your hair is a mess!"

Their hysterical laughter continued until that good-for-nothing phone started buzzing against his hand once again, as if it wanted to remind them that the rest of the group was eagerly waiting for both hers and Soma's return to the dorm. Justifiably so, but still. She didn't get enough of him yet to just let things stand as they are right now. Though Erina doubted she would ever get enough of him, so they might as well leave as soon as possible- before she'd lose herself a second time.

Taking a deep inhale to shake off the rest of her urge to giggle, she merely walked right past him towards her large walk-in wardrobe, placing thick strands of blonde hair skillfully over one shoulder in the process. "You should answer that. They will be upset if we keep ignoring them."

"Yeah, guess so… Where's your phone anyway?"

"Mine? Huh…" Her eyes wandered around the room, narrowing when she didn't find the fawn purse that had been hanging off her left shoulder earlier. "Still in the hallway, I assume. Can you pick it up for me on your way out?"

"Ya dropped it?"

"Apparently so."

He held back a small chuckle as he made his way over to her turned back, swiftly unzipping the white piece of clothing he also closed earlier this morning at her direction. "Fine, I'll get it for ya."

A deep blush spread across Erina's face when she felt his fingers slide up the curve of her back, dangerously close to the clasp of her bra. She was powerless against his touch though, unable to shy away from it.

So she just leaned into it, barely managing to keep herself from sighing in content. "T-thank you. Just give me a minute and I will join you outside, alright?"

"What? Hold on. I don't even get to watch?!"

"A-and why is that surprising for you?! Of course you can't stay in here!"

"C'mon, really? I was close to seeing ya in practically nothing but your skin just a moment ago, remember?"

"H-how dare you? T-that wasn't-"

"And back when we jumped into that giant pool behind your house, I saw ya pretty much half naked too, so what-"

"Be quiet already!" Whirling around as fast as she could, the heiress pressed both palms against his lips, all too determined to keep her embarrassment at a minimum.

But while she was focused on pushing him towards the door without letting him make any more vulgar remarks, the redhead used the opportunity to do what she had silently dreaded this entire time. With only his right hand around her back, he simply unclasped her bra while she was desperate to try and silence him.

However, it didn't take long for her to notice the change of air inside her loose dress, her back now completely bare for him to let a hand wander all over it while he pressed her body firmly against his own. And before she could even think of screaming her lungs out, he just kissed her senseless all over again, teeth biting on her lower lip demandingly, tongues dancing with utmost vigor.

Even though it was short, the thrilling rush he gave her was all it took for her to remain quiet when they parted.

That, or the mischievous grin gracing his features a few seconds later. "Gotcha."

"Y-you're not playing fair, Yukihira…"

"Neither are you. What's with those reflexes ya got there?"

His eyes wandered down to her décolleté, scarred brow rising at the sight of her hand hold the white dress in place to cover herself up as best as possible.

How she managed to stop her dress from falling while he invaded her senses, she can't really tell. But she's pretty sure he had to leave this room before the fabric slips from her shaky grip.

"If I hadn't reacted in time, rest assured, you never would have been able to make it back to the dorm in one piece."

"How much ya wanna bet that wouldn't actually happen?"

His grin widened while she merely shook her head, a gentle smile of her own tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You are crazy."

"Yeah, well… right back at cha."

"At least I know my manners."

"Says who?"

"Says me, mister hero. Now let me go, leave this room immediately, and don't even think about entering again until I say so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Now, she actually rolled her eyes, making him laugh as he drew lazy circles on the skin of her back.

"…Erina?"

"Hm?"

Suddenly, the grin disappeared completely, replaced by a seriousness that she hadn't expected to see again so soon. Not after this morning at least.

He leaned in closer, amber orbs locked with her widened amethysts as his hand wandered towards hers. At this point, she couldn't help but let curiosity take over her embarrassment, her attention on nothing else but his beautiful eyes piercing through her.

"I…" he visibly gulped, "I just want to tell you that… after everything that happened, I still want you- all of you, in every way possible."

"W-wha…?" She felt all the air leave her body as the heat returned to her face, her words merely reduced to whispers now. "Soma, what are you-"

He shook his head, cutting her off before she could even finish the question. "No, just listen. I got a taste of how it feels to be away from you and to- to almost lose you. And I don't think I can go through that again, ya know? It felt even worse than back when my mom died." his eyes turned a bit glassy but he didn't break their connection, "I promise you, Nakiri Erina, that I'm serious about us. No jokes, no fooling around. And when the right time comes, I want to take things further with you. I think I made up my mind on that a while ago, so… until then, don't go away, alright? I know I said that already, but… Stay right here. I just want to hear it from you one more time that you'll…"

She cut him off with another gentle kiss, not to his lips, but right on his forehead, which she softly pulled down towards her. "…As long as you want me to, I will be here. I'll wait… I promise."

Relief. Relief and a small hint of pride was all that flickered in his golden eyes before it shone with overwhelming tenderness.

With love.

A light redness dusted his cheeks the longer he stood there, unable to say anything.

' _Let him love you.'_

And she kissed him again. This time on his lips. Slowly, shyly, full with affection.

It was different from the heated one they shared fifteen minutes ago. This was her heart she willingly placed on a silver platter for him- including all of her joys, sorrows and memories that made her to be the person she is today.

"Thank you…"

"Nonsense. I must be the one thanking you, for everything… Now go call the others outside, you helpless fool. I will be done in five minutes."

A love-struck idiot… and what an idiot she was. From all the experience she gained so far, the heiress never should've expected him to hold a serious mood for a long time. Not Yukihira Soma.

"…Hey, Erina? There's something else I wanna tell ya actually."

"W-what is it?"

The naughty smirk returned with full force, but to her dismay, she was too late to guess his intentions this time thanks to the daze their kiss- as well as his earnest words- had put her in.

"When you ask me to unzip your dress, you really should be prepared for this!"

And with that, he simply yanked the thin piece of clothing down her body, letting it fall all the way to the ground.

Without missing a beat, he sent her a quick grin as he swiftly turned and shuffled out of her sight, closing the door behind him while his heavy laughter continued to ring in her ears.

Her blush was spreading, her fingers shaking. Her upper body still felt the breeze from his sudden exit. She was losing her temper, and she was aware of it all too painfully.

"Wha… wha… wha… h-how… how dare you?! Commoner scum! I will skin you alive and use you as a garnish when I get out there, you insufferable worm! Mark my words! Yukihira Soma, you asked for it!" She could still hear him laugh from the other end of the door as she kicked both her dress and bra into a corner, angrily marching over to her walk-in wardrobe to pick herself another outfit. "Honestly! How dare he do that to me?! So childish, s-so shameless!"

Her rant continued even as she stood in front of her mirror a few minutes later to take one last look at herself, balled fists waving at her sides like she was actually going to hit someone. Her rage had made her pick the first outfit that stuck out, not even bothering to properly examine what it was she had chosen to wear.

She was angry. So angry. But then, against all her will, a small smile made its way across her features regardless. Filled with affection and unbound amusement. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, couldn't find it in herself to seriously harm him. Not anymore.

So she just let out a tired sigh while her fingers smoothed the soft fabric of her new dress around the stomach, small wrinkles here and there only suggesting where the bandages would start and end.

This day had been quite the turbulent one, more so than she had expected. And now, as she studied her reflection, Erina realized how exhausted she really was from all that had happened, from all these changing sensations…

Unwillingly, she jumped. Again.

Would this be a reflex from now on? There was nothing to be scared of here. She was back in her room- back in her safe space. Her fingers brushed against her wrist again, feeling the empty spot where Soma's copper bracelet used to be. Instead, she just saw those awful red marks. Those marks that wouldn't go away for some reason.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had noticed the absence of his gift on her wrist already or if it mattered to him that it was gone in the first place.

Curling her hand fully around her wrist, squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head to get rid of such thoughts- and jumped again when she opened them. Having her amethysts closed for longer than five seconds made her panic, especially when she was alone in one room. It didn't fare well, so she just breathed- breathed to get her pulse under control.

"Alright… as soon as the party is over, I'm turning in for a good night's sleep."

And perhaps, the red-headed troublemaker would lie down right next to her, the same way he had back in her grandfather's summer residence.

She could certainly need that…

…

"Finally! What took you two so long?! I was about to send Ryo-kun over to get you!"

"Calm down, Alice. We are here now. Stop shouting in my face like that."

Her words landed on deaf ears as her cousin pulled on her arm, dragging her all the way into the living room where, to Erina's huge delight, every single one of their friends was waiting for them with a happy grin on their face, filled cups of rice juice already raised in her honor.

Even Hisako, whose overly dramatic cries made her appear more comical than she might have intended to, had a cup in one hand as she frantically waved at her, spilling small drops of juice onto the floor. Well, at least that was what she did until she had enough of waiting, setting her cup down on the table so she could finally run to her friend and hug her properly.

"E-Erina-sama, thank goodness! Y-you're back! I hope your trip was comfortable! Did you get enough sleep last night?! Oh- what am I saying? Of course it was! You're back!"

"I-I'm alright, Hisako. Thank you…"

"Please, Erina-sama… D-don't be so reckless ever again! We need you here!"

She gently stroked her friend's back, reassuring her over and over again that it was all in the past- that she had no intention of repeating her mistakes. It was truly a wonderful feeling to finally see the pinkette again, to be able to talk to her and let her be the doting mother to her heart's content.

Erina returned the embrace all too happily once she was certain that Hisako wasn't crying anymore. And even if the initial surprise delayed her reaction for the tiniest moment, she could tell that the hug was becoming tighter with each breath she took.

"C-come on, Hisako… Pull yourself together. It's alright now, I'm here to stay."

"Erina-cchi!"

"I-I-I think you can let go now, Arato-san… There are still those injuries, a-and-"

"Oh my- you're right, Tadokoro-san! What was I thinking?! Erina-sama, are you alright?! Did I hurt you?!" She said that, yet still held on to her like the blonde was her lifeline.

"I'm- fine. You don't have to scream so loud though…"

"Hey, what's up, lovebirds?! You finally made it!"

"Totally! I'm so happy you two are back at last! Especially you, Nakiri-chan! We thought you would never show up here again!"

A slight twitch of her brow was the only thing that stopped both Aoki and Sato from going any further as a cold shiver went down their spines- one that was intended to leave them restless for the rest of the night.

She could more-or-less tolerate being referred to as 'Nakiri-chan' now, but giving their tandem that childish nickname was unacceptable. Mainly because it made her blush like a besotted little girl, but that was something she would keep to herself.

"A-anyway, Hisako. Tadokoro-san has a point. You can let go now. It's alright."

"O-oh, of course, Erina-sama! I-I'm so sorry! Did I squeeze too hard?!"

"No, not at all. Don't worry about it."

A soft giggle escaped her lips when the pinkette finally released her, fresh tears streaming down her face. "Welcome back, Erina-sama!"

"Same here. Welcome back, Nakiri-san. I'm glad it all went well at the hospital."

It moved her deeply when Sakaki stepped forward next, offered her a drink, and smiled gleefully at her speechless expression. "Y-yes, it… it did. Thank you…"

They exchanged a genuine smile while while Soma just strolled in behind his girlfriend without a care in the world, also accepting the white cup Tadokoro held out for him.

"I-I'm so happy you both are back. T-this place just doesn't feel the same without you here."

"Thanks, Tadokoro. Gotta admit, it's good to be home."

"Come on, Erina! Aren't you going to say something?! This is a special moment, after all! I mean, you obviously dressed up for it!"

The excited glee in her cousin's eyes was a nice thing to witness again. If only she hadn't brought up the black cocktail dress that the heiress had so foolishly decided to wear in a moment of pure anger. That would have made things less awkward for her, she was sure. "I-I was about to! Stop rushing me!"

Her eyes wandered over the large room, over every single person standing before her as she tried to find the right thing to say.

So many weeks had passed since the last time she was here. So much had happened. There were quite a few issues left to be resolved, and now that Erina could think straight again, she knew where to start picking up the pieces.

Now that she saw her friends again, in this very room, she knew exactly what to do.

"Everyone… I-"

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot! How did the Shokugeki end, you guys?! Who won?!"

"Tsk, do you really have to ask, Yukihira? I did, of course. As expected."

"I'll get you next time, Hayama. Just keep that ego up for when you lose. It'll make it even sweeter to crush you."

"Whoa, so it was Hayama, huh? That's awesome."

The Indian chef huffed again, eyes closed as he crossed his arms before his chest. "Could you not act to thrilled by it? It's insulting."

"Still as high-and-mighty as ever, I see. I hope you're ready, 'cause I'm next in line."

"Hm, if you insist. I gladly take you on."

"I want my rematch first, pretty boy."

She should be furious, livid, or at the very least eager to give her boyfriend the nastiest glare he had ever seen in his life. But Erina did none of that as her eyes remained fixated on the couch where both Hayama and Kurokiba sat, the monotone comment of the latter repeating itself in her mind over and over again until she had no choice but to hold back on what she had originally wanted to say and focus on their banter instead. "Wait… you two had a Shokugeki today?"

"Oh, Erina. How forgetful can you be? Didn't you hear me talking about it this morning? I told you their fight would be one out of too many. Turns out it lasted the whole day. No surprise there, really."

That actually made Erina think. She vaguely remembered listening to certain parts of the conversation her cousin had with Soma in the hospital this morning, but the details were all a blur.

Then again, she might just be too tired to recall the events properly.

"I told you, I'll get him next time, Oujo. Don't you worry."

"Seriously?" Leaning forward with his cup in hand, Soma stared at the dark-haired boy calmly sitting on the couch, amber orbs half-lidded as if he was mimicking him. "C'mon, man. Could ya at least say it without sounding like you're gonna fall asleep at any minute?"

"Wanna be my next opponent, Yukihira? It's been far too long since the last time I kicked your ass anyway."

"Oh, it's on! Bring it!"

"Now hold on a minute, Yukihira! As much as I would want to watch and take my turn to fight you, Nakiri-san was in the middle of saying something before you so rudely interrupted her. I'd like to hear what's on her mind now that we finally have the chance to ask a few questions of our own. So… Nakiri-san, if you would, please."

Her eyes widened as the spotlight was once again on her, all laughter ceasing immediately due to the serious atmosphere that had settled over them.

"T-thank you, Aldini-kun. I appreciate it…" She cleared her throat, this time making sure her voice was firm enough to keep everyone's attention. "Well, there is indeed something I want to discuss with you all tonight. A matter I hadn't been able to take care of before."

"What is it, Erina-cchi? You have bad news for us? A-are you going somewhere again?"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort, don't worry." Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms in symbolic authority as the whole room went dead quiet. "I had a talk with my grandfather back at the estate, and according to him, I should still take over as the new director of Totsuki. So before I address the actual point, I need to know what you people think. Despite everything that happened… are you still willing to accept me as your future headmaster?"

"…Huh? What kind of question is that now? Are you joking?"

"No, Alice, far from it actually. This past month has shown me exactly what I am capable of doing once I get upset, so I need to know if I can be trusted enough to lead this institution instead of our grandfather."

She waited for her cousin to object, to cut her off mid-sentence just like she always did when they didn't share an opinion. But none of it happened for the next several seconds, so the heiress moved on, ice-cold amethysts now meeting Soma's curious gaze as she nodded to him in confidence. "Please, feel free to give me your honest opinion, everyone."

"…Well, I gotta admit I didn't see that coming. A queen asking her subjects if they still want her to reign? You sure are good for a surprise every now and then, Nakiri."

"Agreed. I never thought I'd hear this from you, Erina-oujo."

The widened smiles vanished in an instant as both students sitting on the couch exchanged a short look, arms crossing in irritation for the respective other. So it wasn't just Alice and herself who hated agreeing on something… Apparently, both Hayama and Kurokiba were in the same boat. Amusing, indeed.

"E-Erina-sama, I don't understand. The guys are right, should you really be asking this? I mean, you know the answer already, right?"

And with that one question of her assistant, the silence was disturbed once again, this time by overwhelming cries of dedication and loyalty being thrown at her from every corner of the room.

Indeed, she should have known this would happen. Her friends would stick with her no matter what she did. They were all here to guide her- to help her at times she can't help herself. And she is grateful, more so than she could ever put into words.

"Are you kidding, Erina-cchi?! There is no one we would trust more than you to get the job done! Yukihira chose you for a good reason, you know!"

"That's right! You have to be the headmaster, Nakiri-chan!"

"W-we are behind you. Y-you aren't alone."

She breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at each one of them. "…Thank you, guys. I mean it, truly…"

"Nakiri-kun?"

Suddenly, a firm hand landed on her shoulder, Isshiki's warm, encouraging smile ever so encouraging when he gazed down at her.

"Everyone goes through rough times, there is no shame in that. However, the key is to know when it becomes too much to handle for one person alone, and to ask for support to prevent any more pain. So whatever you plan on doing from here on out, we will be standing proudly by your side. Just remember that from now on."

"I… Thank you, Isshiki-san. I won't forget this kindness."

"Well said, Isshiki-senpai! Now, if that's all, let's party!"

"Hold on, Yoshino. There was something else she wanted to talk about, remember? Let's clear that out first."

Casually strolling over to them with both hands tucked away in his pockets, Ibusaki smiled gently at the heiress as well, a rare sight if she remembered Soma saying correctly.

"Oh, right! Come on then, give us the actual news now, Erina-cchi!"

"You can stop shouting anytime too, you know."

She couldn't help but arch a brow at these two, both amused and surprised that no retort followed after the boy's calm words.

"Right. The other matter…" She faintly nodded towards Isshiki before making her way over to the redhead's side, his grin now wider than it had been before when she came to a halt right next to him. "As you all know, a certain decision has never been made due to my long absence. And since the former headmaster didn't mention anything to me as well, I assume it still remains unattended."

"Huh? What're ya talking about, Erina?"

She smiled sweetly at the confused look in her boyfriend's eyes, holding back the sudden urge to kiss him in front of everyone. Instead, she simply winked at him before moving on, "What I mean is… we still have to choose the new Elite Ten, their seating, and everything that goes with it. Since not all members of the rebel-alliance are present right now, I will have to pick a certain date for that to happen. However, we _can_ evaluate those of us who are here in this room. At this very moment."

Gasps, sharp inhales, even sounds of realization reached her ears as the heiress closed her eyes in relief, finally finding a point to begin her normal life again- a fresh start. And it came with a new Elite Ten council.

"Now, what I would like to know from everyone is, from the chefs gathered here, who should take part in that selection and who shouldn't. I want you to show me who deserves a Seat. The ranking can be discussed at another date."

"Oh… I see now. Ya wanna make things short and sweet, huh? Sounds good to me."

As confident as ever, the redhead smirked down at her, arms already crossed in anticipation. She could see it in his golden eyes, he was more than eager to get into the kitchen and show off his skills right here and now.

He understood what she meant without her needing to point it out verbally.

"S-show you…? W-what do you mean, Nakiri-san?"

"All of you took part in defeating Central in one way or another. Each one did their best to overcome this obstacle. Truth be told, I already had certain names in mind before I left, but I need to be sure. Too much time has passed for me to make a proper decision now. So, there is only one way you can prove if you are worthy of getting a Seat or not, Tadokoro-san. You know what it is. My question; Are you up for it?"

Pure fire shone in the bluenette's eyes as she listened, a light blush dusting her cheeks the moment she finally understood. "Y-yes! I am!"

"A nice little cooking contest, huh? I'm in."

"Get off your high horse, Kurokiba. Didn't you just lose to me?"

"And now I get my chance to flip the table around! You're done for, boy!"

Kurokiba's voice immediately gained volume the moment he wrapped the red cloth around his head, forcing the Indian chef to move back ever so slightly in response.

"Hey, calm down. You have more important things to worry about, you know. Yukihira is now in the match too."

"I'll get him first! Bring it on, you scar-faced bastard!"

"Hey! That nickname is already taken, pal! Go find your own!"

A confused look crossed the mad-dog's face for a moment before he stood up from his seat on the couch. "What?"

"That flower-freak kinda was creative, so don't steal his ideas, man." Suddenly, the warmth next to Erina disappeared, merely a light breeze fanning her face as she watched with growing confusion how all three students butted heads against each other. "But that's beside the point. Now all you clowns need to know is that there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose to any of you! That first Seat is mine!"

"It will be just like back in the autumn elections, Yukihira. You two will tie for second place while I take the top spot."

"Get off your fucking high horse already, Hayama. I told you. That. Seat. Is. Mine." He was on a roll, and he wouldn't allow anyone to get in his way this time.

"I'll whoop your asses, just wait! No one gets away with beating me!"

"Stop shouting like a crow, Kurokiba!"

She listened with amusement as they continued to banter, all ready to tear each other apart in another match.

Perhaps it was too late to mention that the first Seat was already reserved for the redhead from the very beginning, but who was she to disturb his fun? He would win anyway, that, she could say it with utmost conviction.

And then, without any warning, the blonde twin of the Aldini-brothers suddenly took a stand right next to his hot-tempered friend, a vein pulsing aggressively against his forehead at the prospect of being ignored.

He was the last person Erina had expected to see amongst those competitive blockheads, but for some reason, it seemed to be just the right spot for him.

She just stood back, enjoying the sight of Soma's over-excited demeanor- something she hadn't been able to witness in quite a while.

"You'll see the results of my intensive training this past month, Yukihira! My win is a guarantee at this point!"

"Is that so? Well I'm really happy to hear that, Takumi. But if you think one measly month of training is gonna be enough to beat me, ya got another thing coming!"

"I said no one's getting ahead of me, damn it!"

"You children are ridiculous. It's obvious who will win anyway."

"Hell no, Hayama! Don't act like you're better than anyone else! I'm telling you I have the advantage here!"

"And what kind of advantage is that now? You got personal tutorials from Nakiri or something while you guys were gone?"

He smirked, excitement written in his lively citrines. "Nope, much better than that actually."

"Damn it, Yukihira! Spit it out already and stop wasting my time!"

The boy's smirk widened, confidence mixing with a certain sense of pride that she had seen somewhere before but couldn't point out when exactly.

What was he talking about anyway?

"Seriously, what could be better than being educated by the God Tongue herself for the second time though?"

"Well, training aside… I just think I understand now what it means to cook for someone special, ya know? Like you did back at the autumn elections, Hayama. You had a point there, it really changes a lot of things once ya find the right motivation."

Everyone's eyes, including her own, widened at his simple reply, no one daring to object to such honesty- not even the three other chefs closing the small circle next to him.

Erina couldn't see his expression at that moment, but she was sure the insane pounding in her chest was something he must feel as well right at this very second- the same rush of emotions thrilling inside her body.

She hadn't thought about this until now. The previous events just drained all her sense of clarity. But hearing those words, realizing what they actually implied… she felt an overwhelming happiness in her heart, a special kind of warmth that hadn't been there before whenever she tasted his food. Soma's cooking invoked tranquility, yes- a sensation of being home. But now, that specific warmth was mixed in as well. Somewhere…

This time she would pay attention to it.

This time, she would fully immerse into the depths his cooking could dive into. And she would enjoy every bit of it without denial.

"I see… I'm glad you discovered that for yourself, Yukihira. It will help you win many battles. Well, except for this one."

"Ya think? Come on then, let's go. I'll let my food do the talking for me instead. Hey, Erina?! You're gonna be the judge for this one, right?!"

"H-huh? Well, yes…"

"Perfect!"

And with that, he simply turned back around and made his way straight into the kitchen, ignoring all the curious glances being thrown at him.

"W-what- hey! You are not getting ahead of me, Yukihira!"

"Nor me! Get back here, damn it!"

Sighing in annoyance, the Indian chef eventually followed both Aldini and Kurokiba into the kitchen, mumbling something Erina couldn't quite understand under his breath. She believed to have heard the redhead's name somewhere under all these complaints, but she wasn't sure.

"So, ehm… do we really have to compete with those monsters in there, Erina-cchi?"

"You might have made a mistake with this, Nakiri-san. They won't come out of the kitchen for a while now."

"Well, that's the kind of dedication I am expecting from future Elite Ten members. Those who do not wish to be caught in the crossfire can always step back and just watch. If you say you are content with having no Seat, feel free to stay here. The rest, follow me."

Her words actually managed to make some of the dorm members gulp as they couldn't find it in them to move even an inch.

In the end, it was only a handful of students walking up behind her into the lion's den- among them none other than Tadokoro Megumi, which Erina felt quite proud about. That girl had grown into a respectable chef over the months and deserved to fight for a Seat as well.

She deserved it.

"Now then… Let's get this party started already, shall we?"

'And this time, I won't miss a damn thing.'

* * *

Annndddd let's cut it right here, guys!

What a chapter, right?

Thank you so very much for finding the time to read it, especially since it's such a long one again! I really can't help it! Once the idea hits, it's basically downhill from there, hahahahahah.

Now, only one chapter remains before we can finish things off with a sweet epilog. I'm really sad the story is ending, but it has to be done, I guess. I really loved writing it with all my heart. It was super fun, and I can't thank you guys enough for even giving it a chance!

Of course, I still want to rewrite the first few chapters up to a certain point because, looking back at those, it's just bad, hahahah.

Well, let's finish the main dish first for now.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think of it, I'd be really honored to read your opinions and answer them! If there are questions, please lemme see 'em!

With that, I wish you all a beautiful day/night! It's very late where I am, so I should probably try to sleep. Or get some other work done too, hahahah. Time is precious, after all!

Stay safe, and as always,

Take care, everyone!


	26. Chapter 26 part 1 Towards the future

Chapter 26: Towards the future

Part 1

Selam, everybody! How's it going?

It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm so, so, so very sorry about that, guys! Please forgive me for not having uploaded a chapter in those past few months! Too much stuff happened that I think would take forever to explain right now. I wasn't at my best, and well… to be honest, writing had been the last thing on my mind. Plus, I'm very close to getting my bachelor, so I had to study my ass off for a long while. Still do, hahahah.

But I really hope this chapter can make up for all the time I made you guys wait. Since it was a monster of a chapter, I had to split it up in two parts, and if everything goes well, I'll upload the second part very, very soon. This story still has to end, after all, right? Let's wrap things up with a bang!

I am so very grateful for all your reviews, guys! You really are the best and sweetest people out there! Thank you so very much for all your kind words, I appreciate them more than you can imagine! I hope I see all of you again for the next story I'll write! Thank you all so much! I don't think there are any words to explain how grateful I am, so… let me just bow my head towards all of you.

And, of course! Lamperouge rolo, my amazing, incredible friend! Thank you so, so very much for all your help as well! You're really awesome, and I couldn't ask for a better person to look after my long-ass chapters! From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for putting up with me despite being so busy yourself! Thank you, my friend!

Well… now that we took care of my annoying thank-you message, let's jump straight into the chapter, shall we? Please tell me again what you think. I love reading all your reviews, they're awesome! Critic, questions, opinions, all are welcome! I'm honestly curious to know if you guys still enjoy this story, and what I could have done better in this particular chapter.

With that, I say have fun, enjoy, and stay safe!

Take care, you guys!

* * *

The screeching sound of pen meeting paper gave the illuminated room an idyllic atmosphere, small sighs being the only indicator that a tired headmaster fully absorbed in her work is residing in it.

Time was forgotten, the merry songs of birds outside ignored as she filled out one document after another, not even bothering to raise her head for a quick glance at the clock. It would only make her feel rushed, and Erina didn't need that whatsoever right now. Then, a soft knock on the wooden door made her jolt in surprise, breaking her concentration, and forced her to look up anyway.

Even if she knew what it meant, wasn't it too early to have her stop? She hadn't even gotten that far yet. There were still quite a few files waiting to be filled out.

Blinking back into the present, she heard a calm voice call out, "Erina-sama. May I enter?"

"Of course. Please come in, Hisako." Her pink-haired friend made her way in with an apologetic smile and a binder with more files to add to the pile laying by the heiress's side. She didn't tilt her head to see just how many are already there, but from the heavy thud and the mini-quake she felt when the new papers were placed on her desk, she knew that it might take another crazy week to finish everything. Again. "What can I do for you?" she asked with her head bending over the file currently in her hands.

"Oh, it's… I apologize for the disturbance, Erina-sama, but I thought I should come to inform you that it's already past seven. I'm sure Yukihira will be here any minute now, and you know how he can be when he sees you overwork yourself."

"Past seven? Really?" She sighed as her eyes found Hisako's again, a small frown on her face. "That's not what I was hoping to hear… Well, I think I might need a bit more time. Hisako, can you keep him busy until I'm done, please? I won't take too long."

The secretary merely shook her head as that knowing smile widened. She wasn't satisfied with that answer, but they both knew arguing about anything related to her headmaster duties is pointless. So Hisako didn't voice her disapproval, only gave her friend a sympathetic look. "You've been saying that for the past two years, Erina-sama. I don't think he would take kindly to it this time. Did you forget today is your second anniversary together?"

"N-no! Of course I haven't." She cleared her throat, trying to recover from the sudden shock, "How could I? Alice still rubs the fact that she won quite a sum from your bet in my face whenever she has the chance. I really can't believe everyone participated in that thing."

Arching a brow, Hisako suppressed a laugh. "Are you still mad about that? Please let it go. It's been two years."

"And you think that is long enough to make me forget? Nope, not a chance!" She grinned, watching as her pink-haired friend shook her head in amusement. This inside joke never gets old.

"No, I guess not. But if you don't mind me saying… it was fun seeing how your relationship with Yukihira played out. And if it had happened only two weeks later, I would have won."

Now it was Erina's turn to shake her head, two fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose as she did so. "Please don't make it sound like it's something to be proud of… Honestly, I should have given you a much harsher punishment for taking bets behind my back like that. Cleaning every single kitchen in the institute was nowhere near enough, it seems."

"Come on, don't say that. I'm sure everybody learned their lesson after that. Even if Alice-sama says it was all worth it now, I know for a fact that she had been the one to complain the most back then. I believe she is sorry too. Well, sort of."

"Oh, Alice isn't sorry at all." The heiress groaned in frustration before settling into a fond smile. A skillfully hidden one. "On the contrary! She barges into my office and obnoxiously asks why I haven't given Soma a call already, every single day! Urgh! The only reason I can work in peace right now is that I finally got her to assist Hayama-kun with his research for the Shiomi seminar."

Her friend laughed, knowing Erina didn't mean any of it seriously. It was her way of dealing with Alice's over-eagerness. Complaining, sighing, smiling. "Should I file a research request for the First Seat as well then? He barges in here every day too just to make you try his new dish, after all."

"T-that… isn't necessary. H-he just brings me lunch because he is hell bent on me eating at least three times a day. I mean, it isn't as if he doesn't annoy me or anything… he does on a daily basis."

"And yet you never tell him to stop."

"I-I… I tried! He is too persistent! Just say no to him even once, and he will immediately use those damned puppy-eyes on you. Have you seen those, Hisako? It's not fair."

The pinkette laughed again, casually ignoring her friend's whiny voice. "No, I haven't, actually. And I'm pretty sure those eyes are only reserved for you, Erina-sama. Could be because he cares for you." She shrugged.

"N-no, that's not it at all! He just wants that stupid confirmation about his cooking, nothing more! And those ridiculous puppy-eyes help him make sure I eat whatever he puts in front of me. I hate his eyes."

"Of course you do."

"You doubt me?"

"Yep."

"Hisako!" A light blush settled over Erina's cheeks as she watched her secretary giggle in amusement, her left brow twitching at the realization that Hisako was merely making fun of her. "W-whatever. Just tell him to be patient for a little while when he gets here, okay? I will be done as soon as this stack is taken care of," she said with her thumb pointed towards the papers to her right. "I should be allowed to wrap up this much at least, right?"

"…Honestly, Erina-sama. This is what you always order me to do when you can't stop working. I wouldn't be surprised if Yukihira just drags you out of the office by force someday."

She gasped indignantly, gaze turning shy and irritated at the same time. "I won't allow him to even try."

"Well, you never know. At this point, I trust that man to be capable of anything. He's, by far, the most unpredictable person I have ever seen, so… you may want to rethink your words, Erina-sama. I let you know when he's here." She sent the flustered heiress another wide smile before the door finally closed behind her, leaving the room in complete silence once again.

That is, until the tension in Erina's veins got the best of her, one balled fist colliding with the mahogany desk as she stood up tall and stared at the closed door in front of her. "Th… Th-there is nothing to rethink about, Hisako! And stop laughing! I can hear you," she yelled, face red and heart racing.

When no answer came, she sighed hopelessly before letting herself fall back into her chair, stretching her tired limbs over her head with her back rested against the leather-covered fabric. Satisfied, she finally eyed the large clock to her left, brows arched at the time displayed there. 19:27. Way later than she had expected it to be.

Soma had told her to be ready at six, but the fact that he isn't here yet, proved that he knew she'd be far from done with her work by this time. Just like every day. For the past two years…

She closed her eyes as the nostalgic events floated in her mind. Today she is pensive, unlike several unpleasant occasions wherein she remembered the agonizing explanation to the school's staff on why it took her so long to assume the headmaster position. The speech in front of the whole academy before her grandfather left for his well-deserved vacation wasn't a fond memory either. Things had gone back to normal in a painfully slow pace, the changes weren't easy to achieve, nor to accept by all the students. Their minds had still been clouded by her father's ridiculous beliefs.

But now, two years later, she was finally feeling like she had fully redeemed herself. Everything was back in order, people were free to cook whatever they pleased. She did it. She had returned to the life that she believed wasn't meant to be hers for the longest time.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards as the memories began to replay in her mind's eye. It was all thanks to a certain redhead helping her pick up the pieces one step at a time.

…

"Erina-sama! I finished it! Your speech, it's finally done!" With a thick bundle of papers in hand, Hisako rushed through the backstage area all the way over to her friend. Her face was covered in sweat when she reached the blonde and handed her the promised script- a script Erina couldn't remember requesting. "And I'm happy to report that we managed to assemble all students, and the staff members outside the main stage just like you wanted. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh, no, that is… quite enough. Thank you, Hisako. You deserve a good rest after this."

"You don't have to worry about me, Erina-sama. I'm alright as long as I can help you. I don't need rest."

Grateful, the heiress stepped away from the purple curtains and accepted the stack of papers with a gentle smile, brows raised as she noted how heavy it was. "I appreciate it… But you do realize you didn't have to write a whole script for me, right? I mean, this is rather…"

"Overkill," a voice stated from behind her. Erina turned and smiled sheepishly at the older one of the two Aldini-brothers. "That's the only word I'd use to describe it. No offense, Arato-san."

The sound of faint giggles around her was smoothly ignored when she faced her pink-haired friend again, holding the script up with both hands to demonstrate how thick it really was. Something Hisako herself must not have realized until she saw it in the blonde's grip, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Yeah, I have to agree. It's a bit… overkill."

"What…? H-hey, wait a second! You there!" Pointing a finger towards the Italian chef, Hisako blinked the confusion out of her eyes before shouting, "You stay out of this, Aldini," and turned her face back to her grinning friend. "Please, Erina-sama. Don't listen to him. This will help you organize what you need to say out there. O-of course you could do it on your own too, but I thought… maybe it would make it easier for you."

She laughed gleefully, placing a reassuring hand on the Pinkette's shoulder. "I know. Don't worry, I will make good use of this. Thank you, Hisako. I mean it."

"O-oh… p-please, think nothing of it, Erina-sama. I just wanted to help you get back into your routine. This is the way you always tend to give important speeches, after all, right? An organized structure will ease your mind for sure."

"Yeah… I suppose so." Hisako's warm smile sent a guilty shiver down her spine as she took another faint glance down at each page. This is certainly the way she would be doing things before that fateful day, her first actual, visit to the cemetery.

Since then, Soma's words had not left her mind- they never would. He had taught her to speak from the soul, saying whatever comes to mind without overthinking the content. And now, she's finally in a position to apply what she learned. True, she had the experience of giving prepared speeches in front of distinguished clients, but this time, it felt odd to stick to a proper manual instead of pouring her heart out.

The students of Totsuki deserved better than to be read a script to.

"A-are you okay, Nakiri-san?"

"Huh?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Tadokoro's concerned voice. Disoriented, she studied the Bluenette's face before clearing her throat of a sudden lump. Attempting to, rather, but without success, "Oh… I- yes. I am. Don't mind me, I was just thinking."

"I-if you say so…" Her small smile seemed to have done little to nothing to ease Tadokoro's concern, big, anxious, golden orbs never leaving her even after Erina returned her gaze to the pile of papers in her hand. Unfortunately, a simple smile and a few words are all she could give to reassure the timid girl until she's finished with this gathering. Her nerves are on the edge and she needed every ounce of willpower to concentrate.

"Ah, where is Yukihira when you need him?! We could really use one of those annoying pep talks right about now! Seriously!" Turning around with her arms in the air, Yoshino gave the heiress a doubtful look, her voice lowered when she addressed her directly, "You sure you wanna get out there before he shows up, Erina-cchi?"

"Come now, why are you people acting like this will be my first time stepping into a crowd? It's going to be just fine, don't worry so much."

"…Who's worried? Me? No, no. Definitely not. I know you're gonna be great, Erina-cchi! You got this." She smiled, thumb raised to give Erina some spirit. She appreciates it but both of them knew that the confirmation would be more effective coming from somebody who's missing all the action.

"Speaking of. What is that Yukihira doing anyway? He should be here beside Erina-sama instead of goofing around somewhere."

"Calm down, Hisako. I needed him to contact the executive chef of Totsuki Resort first. And for some reason, he wanted to get a few other former students of this academy to attend as well. I don't know what for, but he said he will be back on time, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Executive… You mean Dojima-senpai?!" A curt nod was all the answer her blue-haired friend received, her open mouth closing as soon as Erina turned back around to ready herself. She would need to step out soon.

This was it. She gripped the transcript like a buoy. Three days after her tear-filled return home, she composed herself the best she could. She is now prepared to take on her new duties as headmaster, prepared to face her past mistakes one last time. Even if it would get uncomfortable answering questions. And there would be questions, she knew there would be. "Well then. Let's do this."

"W-wait, Nakiri-san. A-aren't you going to at least let Soma-kun know that you're starting now? M-maybe he didn't get everyone here yet…"

Her fingers on the purple curtain paused, a confident smile finally gracing her features when she met Megumi's worried gaze. "I trust him to have completed his job just fine. There is no need to wait. Now… I want all the new Elite Ten members to remain here and wait quietly. Don't miss your cue to come out, understood?" Her smile was mirrored equally bright in each person's face, the small group of students standing to her left nodding their agreement as she finally pushed the curtain aside and made her first step out. No announcement or great opening-speech needed to make her presence known this time.

She kept her back straight, her amethysts neutral when they wandered over the crowd, observing but not particularly trying to read anyone's expression as she walked proudly over to the pedestal in the middle of the stage.

Placing Hisako's diligently written papers in front of her, she took a deep breath to calm herself once more, mic already in one hand. This this going to be her first speech in quite some time, and she felt nothing whatsoever. It was almost like all her nervousness had flown away the second she walked onto the stage- like she actually belongs here. Whether this was a good thing or not, she couldn't tell quite yet though. Was it justified to just come out here in her usual demeanor when she had been away for almost two months? Would she be shown the same respect after such a low act? Disappearing without a word, and letting rumors spread? She wasn't sure.

And yet… "Dear fellow students, instructors, executives, and investors of Totsuki Academy. Welcome. I thank you for making it out here today and allowing me to officially inform you about my plans for this fine institution in the near future." …she tried anyway. "I see that… this academy…" She drifted off as the lines went further and further. An end to the formalities was nowhere in near sight. She got frustrated just looking at this sentence alone, her brows knitting together as the uneasiness in her stomach reached its peak.

There was something wrong about doing it this way, so hollow, so meaningless. She couldn't blame it on Hisako's text- it was flawless beyond belief-, nor on her monotone voice that comes out involuntarily from her childhood training.

However, this… this is not working the way she wanted it to. Not in the slightest. It doesn't feel right. So without further ado, Erina simply tore her eyes away from the stack of papers and focused entirely on the crowd in front of her, clearing her throat before starting anew, "Actually… perhaps I should tell you all a little story first. I know you are all wondering the same thing. Why couldn't this proclamation happen two months ago just like we had originally intended? Why was there no word of me since that day we defeated Central? What have I been doing up until now instead of taking care of this facility… and why did I come out here to explain myself now? It's something along those lines, I assume. And if I were in your positions, I would certainly want to know what happened as well." She paused, inhaling deeply as her eyes wandered over the crowd.

No sign of him yet.

"I'm well aware this delay seems rather… irresponsible. And yes, I agree with you. It certainly is. Anyone who says so is right without question. My choices, my actions, my neglected obligations led to some… hearsays that I realize left a foul taste in the mouths of those who believed me to be a worthy successor of Senzaemon-dono. And I truly apologize for that."

Gasps echoed from her right. Hisako's alarmed question about what she was doing reached her ears painfully loud the same second each student in the crowd lowered their head in shame, guilt-stricken by her earnest words. She fought back a sympathetic smile before continuing, "Regardless of what I tell you, it won't change the fact that personal reasons were involved when I decided to leave the academy. And yes, I actually did leave campus for those two months. It was…," she drifted off, "…a rushed choice, but one I felt I had to make for the sake of not ruining this institution completely with all my doubts. Unpleasant circumstances kept me from acting rationally, let alone prioritize the work that had to be done for this academy. That was a mistake, and it took me over two months to understand that. Again, I apologize." She paused once more, eyes closing to gather her thoughts for a moment.

The truth. That's what she had to tell them. The whole truth. So she took a deep breath, focused her gaze on the crowd down below again, and moved on, "I visited the town of Kamakura first, where I intended to stay only a week before going somewhere else. Where, I didn't know at the time. Only that I wanted to get away. Just because I blamed myself for… the death of someone very dear to me. But things took a different turn when I got involved with… a certain family that, I assume, was one out of too many suffering after Nakamura Azami's regime ended. It showed me that, to move forward, I needed to face unfortunate consequences of the incident first. And thanks to that… I now know what needs to be changed- what we have to do to make things fair for everyone here, and how to prevent somebody from taking over our freedom to cook without limits." With another pause, Erina took a moment to thoroughly observe each person in the audience. This time, allowing a little bit of warmth to shine through her hard gaze.

She waited a few seconds to allow everyone to think her words over in silence, a small smile forming on her lips when she saw a few students nodding their understanding. "I'm not telling you this to gain your sympathy. I just feel like I should explain myself before misunderstandings lead to false accusations. So… as you may know, quite a few staff members were released of their duties due to the closeness they shared with… my _father_." Her smile faltered, but her eyes never gave away the pain that came along with saying that word, "But the future of those people, regretfully, was not considered at all. I belatedly realized that, after the sudden disappearance of the former director when our regimental Shokugeki came to a close, they really didn't have much of a choice. They had to take care of themselves and find work all on their own."

Memories of her abuse rushed through her mind's eye, the blonde struggling to not touch her wrist in a desperate manner. She missed the warm feeling of the bracelet Soma had given her so long ago. It never got replaced with a new one, and she hadn't complained about its absence either, but now, she wished she could touch something that would help her calm down- something to let her know that the redhead was always with her, protecting her from those dark thoughts. She cleared her throat, "Every instructor who served under Central had hopes of a hefty compensation under the new administration led… led by my _father_. However, with the sudden downfall of the regime, all of them were asked to leave the academy immediately. They didn't expect to be thrown aside and to be left in the rain after everything, so to speak. With the damage done to their image in the culinary community due to their alliance, some of them ended up in the worst state possible. Just like those people I got involved with back in Kamakura. That family… was torn apart by harsh conditions and their calls for support were not heard by anyone." Her eyes closed for a pause, "I would like to prevent that from happening in the future. No matter if they tried to expel some of us, no one deserves to be abandoned like that. Especially if they needed help to begin with. I witnessed first-hand what thirst for revenge can make people do, and I don't want any of you to see that as well." The silence remained. Everyone in the crowd hung on her lips, listening attentively.

A good sign, for now.

"So before we proceed to the administrative matters in today's assembly, I would like to close this extended introduction with a pledge. As the appointed successor of Senzaemon-dono, I will do my best to uphold the core of Totsuki Academy which is to cultivate talented chefs, regardless of their background or social status, to become the shining pillars of the culinary world through challenges -Shokugekis- that would push the limits of each chef's abilities. I will commit to fairness, in selection of our instructors and staff, as well as testing of incoming students. I am continuously learning from both my father's and my own mistakes and I wish to never repeat them. I will not run away as I had when I… I let my personal affairs cloud my judgement." For a moment she felt a tug of uncertainty, but pushed on anyway, looking directly into the eyes of her audience, "I know that I cannot possibly do this alone. Thus, I am asking for your help. My fellow aspiring chefs, will you join me in moving forward to cooking in freedom and passion, and bringing this institution to new heights?"

She waited, confidence shining brightly in her eyes. And with one genuine smile, the audience burst out in vigorous applause, all kinds of praises being thrown at her as the hype went out of control. 'Erina-dono' here, 'Headmaster Nakiri' there, it was impossible to hear anything beyond that for quite a while. And to her own astonishment, she couldn't say that she particularly enjoyed being addressed that way. It made her feel… so out of reach again. That was not what Erina wanted anymore, not when she'd just asked them to help her be the best director she could be. Her time thinking she stood above everyone else was over.

Nevertheless, this is the confirmation she had hoped for, the proof she needed to know if what she is doing is right. The students seemed to trust her just as much as they did two months ago, despite all the rumors that had spread about her. And it is more than enough to give the heiress a large portion of her so desired self-esteem back. She's happy.

And then, her eyes finally spotted that oh so familiar red hair in the far end of gathered students, a proud grin accompanying his quick nod of approval as a small blush spread across her cheeks. She couldn't look away. Her heart was pounding when he inconspicuously pointed his thumb to an applauding Dojima Gin, who stood close to the entrance of the courtyard. Beside him was none other than Shinomiya Kojiro, one of those former First Seats who absolutely could not miss at such an important gathering- at least that's what Soma must have been thinking when he wiggled his scarred brow in his direction as well to make her glance over.

Of course he would see to it that his favorite instructor made it here as well. She should have known.

When she directed her gaze back at him, the redhead grinned from ear to ear, giving her a smooth wink before he moved away from his position and made his way backstage. Neither his presence, nor his smooth disappearance was noticed by the clapping students around him, which left Erina to shake her head in amusement as her heartrate continued to increase steadily. She knew he would make it back in time. He always had a thing for last minute entries, after all. What a troublesome man…

Her cramped fingers relaxed against her wrist almost immediately. She hadn't realized that, in the end, she was holding it anyway to try ease her mind, but now that he was here, she could finally let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. That is precisely what I want to hear. But keep in mind that I am one of you and still have to graduate just like the rest of you. So, Erina-cchi is just fine. No ridiculous titles or formalities, okay? After all, respect is earned, not given, and I plan to earn it with my actions instead of my words." Her smile widened with the continuing cheers. And while she waited for it to subside completely, the blonde took a quick peek at the last page of Hisako's text, just in case there was nothing she failed to mention when giving her improvised speech.

As expected, she had used absolutely nothing from that script, not one word. With a thin layer of sweat forming on her brow, she grinned over to her still baffled friend and gave her an apologetic shrug. The Pinkette would forgive her for that. She was sure of it.

"Now then, putting that aside… let me fill you in on the _official_ subject I need to address today. It will be the only one I can announce, since we haven't had a chance to discuss everything else with the executives yet. But rest assured, as soon as our first meeting is over, you will all be informed properly of what exactly I want to focus on for the next few years. For now, let's just start with the easiest issue." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it through her nose before she leaned into the microphone again. "As I'm sure you are all aware, these past events have caused quite the stir in the council. So to get some balance back, we decided it's best to start things from scratch. That means choosing new Seats based on skill, talent, and hard work. And this is the final conclusion we came to- a completely new Elite Ten."

Curious gazes followed her outstretched palm towards the entry of the stage, ten students stepping into the scene without any hesitation, only one of them nervous to the bone. Erina smiled at them in pride, hand gripping the mic tightly before she turned back towards the crowd. "I would like to add that each of these people received a Seat by going through multiple cooking tasks. All of which I have put together myself to see what the new council is capable of, and I must say, after their fascinating display of endurance throughout the regimental Shokugeki… they sure deserved it." She could see sharp inhales, fear, and uneasiness written in the student's eyes as they listened to her hardened tone, probably imagining what torture her handpicked Elite Ten must have gone through to get where they are now. She knew they had all the right to be frightened. It was a brutal competition through and through. And it took them all night long to complete it. Erina smiled at those fond memories from two days ago, her excitement barely contained when she stepped away from the pedestal and locked eyes with each one of her friends.

"Now, I'm sure you all know them well enough, but since we have some reporters and journalists here to mark the occasion, I would like to introduce everyone properly again. Just to make things official. First, the new Tenth Seat, Tadokoro Megumi." A swift round of applause broke out as Erina nodded towards the Bluenette, proud with the way she was able to stand tall and not sweat bullets like she did when first entering the stage. Tears gathered in Megumi's eyes when she heard all the cheers, looking over to the heiress for help, as she clearly didn't know how to handle the attention. But all the blonde did was send her a warm smile and gestures for her to keep her calm posture before moving on. It was nothing Megumi couldn't take care of anyway.

"Next, Ninth Seat, Mimasaka Subaru. Eighth Seat, Kinokuni Nene. And the Seventh Seat, Aldini Takumi." She nodded towards all three of them with a satisfied smile, stepping aside so that multiple pictures could be taken. At first, Mimasaka didn't seem to enjoy that very much, his face looking a bit more uncomfortable compared to the others. But he adjusted rather quickly, true to his adaptive nature, and even smiled when he thought no one was paying attention to him.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, she moved away from her already introduced friends, coming to a halt right next to her smirking cousin. Erina's brow twitched. "The Sixth Seat, Nakiri Alice. Though… by the end of this semester, she might end up being the ninth or tenth instead," she said with a haughty grin of her own, playfully executing her sweet revenge for the recent torment.

Annoyed, Alice puffed out her cheeks and stomped one foot on the floor while the gathered people down below began to laugh. All cameras were ignored for a moment when the two cousins stared each other down just like they used to as children, not saying anything until the white-haired chef released a steaming breath through her nostrils. "Mou, Erina~ that was not fair."

"I did tell you that you're going to regret starting that betting pool, dear cousin. And I'm just getting started."

The whispered exchange was unheard by the crowd gathered in front of them. Yet somehow, Erina felt an air of tension from those who stood relatively close to them. It was mostly just Hayama, Kuga-senpai, and Aldini-kun who showed clear signs of unease, the others either grinning in amusement, or not paying attention to them at all. _'That's good'_ , the headmistress thought to herself as she heard Kuga-senpai gulp, _'they know not to mess with Nakiri women._ '

They had no idea what would await them once this gathering, and her meeting afterwards was over.

Grinning slyly, she cleared her throat. "Moving on. The Fifth Seat, Terunori Kuga. Fourth Seat, Kurokiba Ryo. Third Seat, Hayama Akira. And Second Seat, Isshiki Satoshi." She nodded towards all of them, glad that each Elite Ten member received the applause they deserve. "And lastly… the new First Seat of our institution. The one who made all of this possible, Yukihira Soma."

Her smile softened upon seeing his perplexed expression, the faint blush on his cheeks too priceless to ignore as he scratched his left cheek and tried to find the right words, "Ah, well… I don't think that's true, but…" Moving his hand to the back of his head, he gave her a sheepish smile, visibly unsure of what to say other than what he had already announced back in the arena two months ago. "Thank you?"

The crowd cheered again, complementing the redhead for actually making it to the top like he had proclaimed from the start. There were no complaints, no questions, no ill will towards him, or any of the other Elite Ten members, and it made Erina feel all the more relieved to know she had chosen the right people by her side, the right team to back her up for every decision she was going to make as headmaster from here on out.

She turned towards her boyfriend with a cheeky grin, eyes mirroring the same pride he felt when he glanced down at her. "Good job… You finally made it."

"Thanks… I have my amazing inspiration right here."

"Resorting to sweet talk, I see. Don't even try. I know what this is for, and I'm flattered, but I won't have the time to entertain your experimental dishes this time. I'm going to be very busy."

"Ah, man. You love to get straight to the point, don't cha? We'll see 'bout that. There are too many dishes I need to try out, and I'm not gonna cook for anyone else tonight. So ya gotta be there to tell me how it turned out."

"And why would I? I already gave you enough comments to make you work on your dishes for the rest of your life. Go find other people to sample your crazy cooking."

"Sorry, but that's not how it works, sweetheart." He moved closer towards her, smirked all the wider when her blush reached her ears. "And besides, I know you wanna eat whatever I make anyway. So I'm sure you'll show up, even if I don't ask ya to." She was sure every single camera in this courtyard was focused on them now- they just had to be. And he still moved closer.

"Is that so? My, such confidence we have today. Maybe I should drop by after all. Just to tear your commoner dish apart and wipe that smug look off your face."

"Like I said. We'll see." Her smile widened with each word he spoke, the unspoken challenge hanging in the air between them.

Weren't they in the middle of an important assembly? Flirting during such an event… she shouldn't be tolerating this. But she was. Neither Soma, nor her paid any attention to the clapping and whistling of the crowd below the stage. They didn't notice that the reason for the applause was no longer due to Soma becoming First Seat. They remained oblivious to the fact that all those curious gazes lingering on them and the whispering behind open palms were mainly because he stood so close to her. She was too fixated on the mischievous glint in those citrine orbs to care much about her surroundings, and to her delight, neither did he.

But right when she was about to raise her fingers to touch his cheek, she was forced out of that trance by the voices behind her getting even louder, some of them reaching her ears with a horrifying jolt. "Hey! Congrats, Yukihira! You actually got Nakiri-san to like you now! How the hell did you manage that, man?!"

"That's the spirit, Yukihira-senpai! I really thought it was all a lie at first! Good for you!"

"You get to be even closer to Erina-sama now! Snatching the title of First Seat and all! Congrats, ya lucky bastard!"

"Wait! Does that mean I can't ask him out anymore?!"

"Don't be stupid! Of course you can't! Erina-sama would get furious if you make a move on him!"

The smile instantly dropped from her face, Erina struggling to keep her hold on the microphone as more praises of the sort followed. To her shock, she found that she had been right about every single camera in the vicinity being directed at them, taking one shot after another without a sign of stopping anytime soon.

Her face paled. "What the…?" She exchanged a quick glance with Soma, only to realize he appeared to be just as puzzled as she was, his parted lips and small shrug accompanying the lost expression on his face.

"Don't look at me, I've no idea. But, wow. They sure say some nice things, don't they?" He laughed, visibly enjoying the well wishes they received.

"B-but… that's not possible. H-how…?" Whirling towards the audience, she stared wide-eyed at the continued cheers, no longer able to make sense of what they were saying. "How did they even…? We didn't even do anything to indicate…" her voice trailed off, the heat returning to her cheeks before she took a step away from him. "This can't be the only reason why they… What is going on here?!"

"Now, now, Erina, don't lose your cool. Remember, you are the new headmaster. You have to show some restraint."

"What are you talking about, Alice?! W-what is this?! H-how come they all know that-"

"Well, aside from your cute display of affection just now…" the glare she received made Alice arch a brow in surprise, "Oh my, you really have no clue? Haven't you kept yourself updated even a little while you were gone? It was all over the news."

"What was?!"

"You're kidding me… Seriously, Erina, I can't believe you sometimes." With her eyes narrowed and both hands on her hips, the white-haired chef stepped forward, ignoring her cousin's startled expression when she looked around for a bit and eventually walked right past her towards the edge of the stage. "Perfect, just what I needed. Hey, you! The newspaper-kid in the first line!" She pointed at a fragile looking boy with a camera in one hand and a certain newspaper article tucked away under his arm, the action confusing both the boy and the blonde behind her.

"Y-you mean me?"

"Yes, you, ehm… What was the name again?"

Pointing at himself now, the boy smiled up at Alice with a light blush before he answered, "Sotsuda Mitsuru. I work for the newspaper-"

"Oh hey, Mitsuru! Long time no see, buddy! How've ya been?!" Soma's energetic greeting next to her ear caused the heiress to jolt in surprise once again, her confusion rising the longer she watched this scenario unfold. She didn't understand what was going on, nor was she able to interfere in any way, the crowd's cheers and the merry laughter on stage keeping her from telling her cousin to leave the timid student alone.

"Yukihira-senpai! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! I knew you would get that Seat eventually! And the lady of your dreams! Mind if I interview you for this next article I wanna work on?!"

"Not a chance, kid."

"What?!" The shock was written all over Mitsuru's face as he took a step forward. "Why not?!"

"'Cause it was a huge pain in the ass, the first time. Forget it, not happening."

"Not fair…"

He grinned down at the disappointed boy before Alice cut in, rolling her eyes before she crouched down in front of their underclassman. "Yeah, yeah, Yukihira-kun is great, we get it. Now can you do me a favor and hand over that article you got there? Turns out I need to enlighten our dear headmistress a little bit before she can start bossing us around."

"Alice. What are you doing?" Releasing a hiss no one aside herself was able to hear, Erina felt her embarrassment reach new heights as she gazed around desperately. She found her friends grinning like they knew exactly what was about to come, their eyes averted in hopes she wouldn't notice it.

But she did. And it sent shivers down her spine.

"Huh? You mean this one?"

"Yes, exactly that one. Lend it to me real quick, would you?"

"B-but it's my favorite… I only have this copy left for myself, and…" The boy hesitated upon seeing the suspicious shimmer in Alice's eyes, holding the newspaper even tighter in his hand before her persistent smile eventually became too much. "Oh, alright, fine. But please be careful with it."

"Of course!" Accepting the held out article with a wink, the white-haired chef giggled mischievously as she made her way back to her dumbfounded cousin, fingers already hard at work to scan each page for whatever it was that she so desperately wanted to find. She searched for a couple more seconds before a loud squeal escaped her lips, "Ah, there it is!" Her excitement was boundless when she showed Erina the desired picture, giggling in bliss at her cousin's curious expression. "The hottest piece of news since our secret pics on the beach, I'd say. What do you think, Er-i-na?"

"What the…? What are you talking about, Alice? This is… just…" Unintentionally, she leaned in, not caring about the sudden silence around her. The first thing she noticed was a relatively large picture covering most of the page. It was a simple, yet daring black and white shot; a boy pressed intimately against a girl, kissing her with passion as she leaned on the glass wall behind them. The picture only showed her back, as it was taken from somewhere inside, a beautiful looking terrace unfolding in the background. It looked familiar for some reason…

Erina's eyes widened with each passing second that she stared at the picture, mouth agape, fingers trembling. She would recognize that dress anywhere, that rooftop, that all too familiar position, the spiky hair…

Above the shot, she could read the exact date it was taken, the name of the 'lucky youngster' who had managed to catch a glimpse of two aspiring chefs from the well-known Totsuki academy itself, and the fancy title, _'Lovebirds scandalously escaping a formal party to get some alone time'_ \- or something. She already knew it would give her a headache later, so she didn't even bother looking at the title properly. Her focus remained on the date, reading it over and over again to make sure it didn't match with a certain gala night she still had mixed feelings about whenever she recalled it.

But to Erina's dismay, it did match. "No way…" she tried swallowing past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, her eyes wide as she continued to stare, "This is… from back then? S-so they actually did see us? You have got to be kidding me…"

"Come on, are you really surprised? There was bound to be something the press would get out of that night. I have to say though, the kid sure was right. It's my favorite article too. You're a really bold girl, Erina, who knew?" Alice's satisfied grin made her blood boil, the irritation slowly replacing the shock that had paralyzed her movements for the past five minutes. "And look, it even says right here that Yukihira-kun is the _'perfect suitor'_ for you. _'Ashura's son sure knows how to impress the God Tongue by demonstrating another hidden talent. This could be the beginning of a fiery romance'_. Now is that a great way to start an article or what?"

"What?! Lemme take a look at that!" With one swift motion, Soma took the newspaper from the girl's hands, whistling at the picture that seemed to be the highlight of the page before he let his eyes wander over the text printed on each corner. "Wow, they sure dug deep, huh? Now I get why Gramps was so hell bent on finding out what's going on between us. And how'd they even know who my dad is anyway? Those guys from the media sure are scary…"

"What?! That's all you have to say about it, Yukihira?! We've been waiting for months to hear the explanation behind this picture, you know! The least you could do is tell us what happened!"

"Well, eh…" A faint blush dusted his cheeks when he tilted his face towards a riled up Aldini, one hand rubbing the back of his head while the other held on to the newspaper with a stronger grip. "I dunno. I mean, I didn't think anyone would see us up there?"

"Seriously?!"

"…It's a nice picture though. I think they nailed it."

"You're missing the point again, you idiot!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" The authority in Erina's voice made both chefs turn back towards her in surprise, not having expected an outburst of the sort while they were surrounded by so many people. Important people.

She held her hand out for Soma to let her see the article up close again, brows furrowed in disbelief, "R-ridiculous! How dare they?! _'The God Tongue's secret love affair'_ , _'Ashura's son goes all out'_ , _'play pretend or the real deal'_ , what is this?! I'm going to sue this person! Did he really think he could get away with humiliating us like that?!"

"Now, now, dear cousin, don't be so quick to fire. Think of it this way: even the newspaper calls you and Yukihira-kun a dream-couple. What else could you ask for?"

"Wh-what are you saying, Alice?! Grandfather must have been-"

"-happy for the two of you? Yes, he was. All jokes aside, he actually laughed and said he had seen this coming a mile away. Face it, Erina, everyone knows it, and they all approve. There's nothing you can do about it now, is there?"

"B-but I… this is not how I wanted…"

"There, there." Alice patted her shoulder with a bright grin on her face- one that made her blonde cousin doubt it was a legit expression of empathy. "It's been out in the open for a long time now, so most of the hype died down already. Be glad you weren't here when we first heard of it. That would have been a true mess, no?" Erina cringed at the thought, causing her cousin to grin even wider. "And you know… some of those rumors about you even said that you ran away with Yukihira-kun to create a whole new cooking empire. It was so refreshing, I could hardly contain myself to tell you all about it."

"What?!"

"Is that really what people thought about us? Damn." The redhead's hysterical laughter didn't help ease her nerves in any way, only adding fuel to the fire as she was about to scream her lungs out in frustration. This was not happening. It's all in her head…

"That's not fair…" She seriously wished for a moment for the stage to swallow her whole to get away from this.

"Oh Erina… you should see your face! It's so cute!"

"Stop it, Alice!" The white-haired chef merely joined in on Soma's laughter while the audience burst out in cheers, boldly shouting for the renewed couple to confirm their now _official_ relationship in front of the whole institution. Among them, Erina could hear people say how they had always seen this coming, and that the charming chemistry between Soma and herself was surely going to influence this school in a very good way. She heard others swoon over their new charismatic First Seat, about how much closer he seemed to the students compared to the previous one. She even made out chef Dojima's shouts among the rest, also encouraging the two students to seal the deal with a kiss. Or something like that. She wasn't sure.

On one hand, it was nice to know she still holds the student body's respect despite the unbelievable turn this assembly had taken. But on the other, she was absolutely shocked about this whole situation, her pulse jumping when she heard even Soma beginning to cheer. As if he didn't play a part in whatever it was that the audience wanted them to do. _'Idiot.'_

"This is messed up… Why did things go out of control like that?" She wasn't given an answer, only noted the few snickers of her friends standing still behind her. With her brow twitching, she whirled on her heels to face them, hands on her hips and heat radiating off her whole body. "You guys knew, didn't you? You even hid the article from us back at the hospital," she growled, glare fixated on each one of them.

"Guilty as charged, Nakiri-kun. But what can we say? You needed a little punishment for worrying all of us with your disappearing act. That was our way of paying you back. You're welcome."

"W-what…?"

"Well said, Isshiki-senpai! I agree with ya!" The redhead's energetic outburst encouraged the rest of the Elite Ten members to finally enjoy this scene with their hands no longer covering their mouths and their chuckles turning into full boisterous laughter, Erina being the only one who didn't find any of this funny.

"Traitor."

"Hey, don't go blaming me now. You deserved it. And ya gotta admit, it was a pretty good prank. Well played, guys." He grinned at their friends with his eyes squinted and one thumb raised. It earned him a playful snicker from the new Second Seat as he nodded his agreement.

Erina's brow twitched, two fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Seriously, I cannot believe you guys…"

"Face it, Erina. It had to be done. Oh, and before I forget…" The redhead walked over to take the newspaper article from her hands, crouching down in front of the stage and handing it back to a still waiting Mitsuru with a cheeky grin. "Here ya go, buddy. Thanks again, that article was great. And for your own, ya can write about how close I am to finally make this girl admit she likes my food and that I'm not giving up 'till she does."

"H-hmph, in your dreams maybe." Crossing her arms over her chest, the heiress turned her heated face away from him, nose raised high in the air. "I haven't approved of anything, and I never will. So there."

"…And say that she's a real piece of work too."

"W-what?! Hey!"

"Will do, Yukihira-senpai!" Tugging the article under his arm again, Mitsuru smiled up at his upperclassman, a hopeful glint in his big eyes. "So does this mean you're gonna let me interview you after all?"

"Hell no."

"What? Ah, man… That's not what I was expecting… Oh well, it never hurts to try. I'll ask you again some other time."

"The answer won't change though. Sorry, kid." He grinned down at the younger student, forearms resting on his thighs as he remained crouched down on the stage.

"Bummer… Anyway, leave it to me. It's still gonna be a great article, just you watch!"

"'Course it is. But don't bring up my old man like those other guys did, alright? That sure was scary."

"Sure. I won't disappoint you!"

"Thanks, Mitsuru." With a light chuckle, he straightened up again, taking a couple of steps back to nudge his girlfriend's side while everyone in the crowd cheered and laughed. "Don't feel like getting in on the action, Erina? It's fun."

"They are talking about _us_ if you hadn't noticed. How can you be a part of that?"

He shrugged, grinning at her flushed cheeks and disbelieving voice. "Simple." And with that, he began cheering too, his eyes never leaving hers to see her baffled reaction. She knew he was only teasing, but this… was getting too much. Erina truly wanted to disappear now.

"Come on! Kiss her already, Yukihira-chin! It's not cool to make a lady wait, you know! Come on, come on, come on, move it, move it! I don't have all day!"

"He's right! Be a man, ya damn bastard!"

"Ryo-kun, calm down! You can't make him do anything with that attitude! And when did you put that thing on?! Get it off your head right now!"

"No way! If that bastard won't grow up and do something, I'm gonna give him the beating of his life!"

"Oh no, you won't! You are going to stay right here, and let me take care of things, got it?! I'll show you how it's done properly." Stepping in front of her aide, the white-haired chef placed her hands on each side of her mouth, just to scream what Erina believed to be the most mortifying words she had ever heard up until now. "Move your ass, Yukihira-kun! It's obvious Erina is too shy to do anything first! I'm expecting a big smooch, you hear! Don't hold back on our account!"

"A-Alice!"

"What?! You know I'm right, dear cousin! Plus… you deserved that." That was it. She would strangle that girl in her sleep tonight. No one would be able to stop her even if they tried. Not even Kurokiba with his stupid bandana on. She was ready to face him if need be, her embarrassment too strong to be contained.

And Soma? All he did was grin goofily at her with those dimples that took her breath away, not nervous in the slightest. This was anything but fair compared to her burning cheeks and widened eyes.

"Ya heard 'em, Erina. Guess it's time to prove we mean business now, huh?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?! I mean, w-we shouldn't- it's indecent, a-and I… You actually want to go along with this?!"

"Duh." The first step in her direction. She didn't dare back away. "What? Ya chickening out?"

"O-of course not! I'm not scared at all! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then show me." Another step.

"A-are you serious?! Here?! I mean, I-I can't do something so shameless here!" She looked away, breathing deeply to somehow cool down the crazy heat gathering in her cheeks.

"So you are backing out."

"I-I'm telling you, I am not!"

"Then stop being so nervous and look at me."

She did as told, turning towards him only to realize he was already standing right in front of her. The grin had turned into a gentle smile, the mischief in his eyes melted into a sincere expression. An innocent look that none other than Yukihira Soma could manage was gracing his features, making it even harder for the heiress to resist the temptation to seal his lips with her own. Those damn, irresistible puppy-eyes, "Happy now?"

"Yep." He crossed his arms, head tilting to one side as he asked, "C'mon, ya really don't wanna kiss me just 'cause some people are watching?"

"T-those are very important people, mind you. A-and I…"

"Alright, alright, fine…" He smiled understandingly down at her, no disappointment, or sadness hidden in his voice when he gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "C'mon, let's wrap things up and go talk to all the people ya invited here. I'm sure they had been waiting to hear from you."

"R-right…" Why did she feel like the worst human being on earth right now? The audience still waited with bated breath for something to happen since Soma's lowered voice didn't reach them, their friends chuckling to themselves as if they hadn't listened in on their exchange. And all Erina could do was furrow her brows in guilt as the redhead smiled one more time before turning his back towards her, leaving. She felt horrible. She didn't mean to reject him like this.

"Soma…?" Her voice sounded unsure in her own ears when she extended one hand, attempting to hold onto his wrist before he would be completely out of reach. But the moment she touched his skin, the boy swiftly whirled around and smashed his lips onto hers, triggering the crowd to explode in applause and provocative whistles.

She blinked several times, completely caught off guard. Seeing the confusion reflected in her amethysts, Soma grinned against her mouth as he brought her closer to him with his hands on her waist. His head tilted to the side just enough to deepen the kiss, but this time, Erina was the first to move, sliding her tongue past his teeth and inviting him to an all too familiar dance.

She wanted to laugh at the inappropriateness of it all, if that's even a word. But it hardly mattered anymore as her mind went blank when he began to gently nib on her bottom lip, his passion palpable with each bite, each motion of his tongue against hers. Without missing a beat, the blonde threw her arms around his shoulders, bringing him even closer to her with one swift pull. She tasted every corner of his mouth to her heart's content, dominating his tongue until Soma decided he had enough of her sweet torture and finally took charge. The pleasant shivers running down her spine were electrocuting, the sensations brought by his lips breathtaking.

The roar of the crowd was barely audible to Erina as he hummed into the kiss, drumming his fingers delicately at the small of her back, turning her legs into jelly. But before she completely collapses into him, Soma slowly pulled away, prompting her to open her eyes. His citrines twinkling, smirk in full blast under her half lidded gaze, he asked, "You were saying, Erina?"

"…Y-you will regret that."

"Oh?" He shrugged under her arms, still smirking. "Heh, it was worth it."

"Oh trust me, you won't say that once I'm done tasting your dishes tonight. I'm going to be ruthless."

"You mean you weren't ruthless before when you called my food disgusting? Damn, Erina. What else are ya gonna throw at me?"

"You will find out soon enough." They smiled at one another before Erina took a hesitant step back, looking over the pleased faces in the crowd. Was she hallucinating or did chef Shinomiya wipe a tear with his sleeve just now…?

"So…" A voice somewhere down below spoke up, one hand raised just to show a young girl in braids staring up at the pair in confusion. "I guess this means you two are really dating, huh? It wasn't a misunderstanding or anything?"

Some grinned confidently at the brunette before turning his gaze back to his girlfriend, silently asking her to answer that question.

And she was more than happy to.

With a warmhearted smile and shimmering eyes, she took the redhead's hand, inviting him to take a step forward together with a gentle squeeze. "No, it wasn't. So, if there is anyone of you who wants to confess to the current First Seat, you will have to face me in a Shokugeki first."

"I-I understand…" The girl, timid at first, blinked in surprise before the rest of the audience burst out into merry laughter, just like the young chef standing next to her.

"That's right! Go tell 'em, Erina!" he said, rubbing his chin in thought before adding, "Guess I gotta defend more than just my Seat from now on, huh? If ya guys wanna get to her, ya gotta go beat me fair and square. I won't be holding back."

She smiled sheepishly up at him, eyes squinted in pure affection as she leaned further into his side. Admittedly, this gathering had not gone the way she'd imagined it would. There was a lot more to address, a tone more to discuss. They hadn't gotten to the most important parts yet, but for now, she is satisfied with what they had done today.

This time, they would deal with changes gradually. No sudden paradigm shifts held at gunpoint, like Central's rise to power. She wouldn't force anything, just take it step by step. With Soma by her side to guide her when she needed it.

"Look at that. I guess there is a bright side to anything, huh? Ya got everyone back on track."

" _We_ did. It wasn't just me. Alice told me how everyone here was working hard to dispel some people's doubts about me. And in the end, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come back in the first place. Thank you, Soma… for everything."

He flushed a light red, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand while the other squeezed hers reassuringly. "Nah, I didn't do anything, really. Just trying to beat some sense back into ya, that's all. And I'm glad it worked."

"Yeah… me too. I saw what I needed to see, so… rest reassured, I won't leave like that ever again. This experience has taught me a lot, and I'm not going to let anyone's efforts go to waste this time. Especially yours."

"Right… I'm holding ya to it. If ya run, I'm gonna come get cha all the same."

"I know. But there is no need for that. I came back because this is where I belong, after all, and I intend to stay."

"You mean with me?"

She blushed furiously, heart jumping against her ribcage. "If that's what you have in mind," she said, "Why not?"

His chuckle vibrated through her arm, giving her a pleasant shiver as he directed his gaze back to the crowd down below. "Right. Oh, and nice speech by the way. Real smooth. Especially the part where ya said background and social status wouldn't matter anymore when accepting new students. That might actually come in handy for a lotta people later on."

"Y-you think so?"

"Totally. But, eh… was that something you came up with yourself, or did Arato actually…?"

"Oh, please don't remind me of that script. I don't have the slightest clue what she actually wrote in there. And I'm sure Hisako is going to end up in tears because I didn't use it at all."

"So those were your own words then. I knew it. Good thinking, Erina. I like that idea a lot."

"W-well… I just came up with it on the spot. I didn't think anything through. One more reason why Hisako will freak out later."

"Seriously though, what was Arato thinking?! That thing looks like it would take ya 3 days of talking non-stop to finish!"

His exaggerated gesture towards the stack of papers still lying on pedestal made her giggle behind a closed fist, squinted amethysts following his hand in amusement. "I don't know, actually. But I'm sure she did her best writing it. Which reminds me…" With a quick flip of her hair and furrowed brows, she turned back towards the rest of their friends, clearing her throat before addressing each one of them with an imperious tone, "I will see you all in Grandfather's office once the debriefing with the executive members is done. Understood?"

"A-ah, come now, Erina. We were just joking. No need to go that far."

"Oh I assure you I'm not exaggerating anything, Alice. You got yours, now it's my turn to laugh. So, Grandfather's office, everyone, in two hours. And don't even think about being late."

A united _'yes, Ma'am'_ was all she needed to hear before her stern expression shifted back into a soft one, a deep sigh following as she waited for the crowd to calm down from their hype again to finally dismiss this assembly.

Soma placed his hands back into his pockets and grinned to himself, visibly content with the way things had turned out today. She couldn't blame him for that. Their relationship was out in the open now- it had been for quite some time, apparently. And while Erina would have preferred people to know about what's going on with them under different circumstances, this was by far the most shocking yet entertaining way it could have happened. So she welcomed the feeling of freedom with open arms, welcomed the acceptance of her first love. Her first, and her only one.

…

A warm smile found its way onto Erina's lips as she let the memories of that day two years ago replay in her head over and over, filling out one paper after another as she did so. She had already lost track of time. Again.

It just passed so quickly. Time never stood still for anyone. She had merely been starting to fit into the role of director and before the heiress knew it, she'd already become a third-year along with the rest of her friends, leading the most successful culinary institution in Japan.

'What a journey… right, Mom?' she whispered as she placed the last document beside an elegantly framed photo on her desk with a contented sigh, satisfied with the amount of work she had managed to get done today.

Just as she was about to set her pen aside, the door to her office was thrown wide open, revealing a boisterously grinning Soma in his typical Yukihira-shirt on the other end of the room. "Yo, Erina! Ya finished yet?!" His energetic entry made her jump out of her chair, quickly crouching onto the floor. The leather seat toppled right next to her under the table. "That's enough working your butt off for today! Let's go!"

"W-what the hell?! You scared me!"

His laughter was answer enough as he casually walked into the office with his arms crossed over his chest, taking a peek at the girl sitting on the floor from over the table. "Arato said you wouldn't even look up unless I did something to get your attention. Guess I got it now, huh?"

"I-idiot! That's not how you get someone's attention!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it? That's good enough for me."

She accepted his extended hand with a pout, allowing him to pull her up and into his arms before she sighed in frustration against his neck. "I'm not going to let you in next time, if you keep on doing this."

"You always say that but I'm still here. Got nothing else ya wanna tell me?"

"No, I don't think there is anything else." Smirking mischievously, she placed a tender kiss against his neck, "As for the reason I haven't kicked you out yet… well, that's because I want you here." She felt a bit giddy from pulling such a bold move on him. He gulped audibly in response before she pulled away to properly look at him as her fingers danced along the tips of his hair, "I'm done with my work today, how about you Mr. First Seat?"

Scratching his cheek, he averted his gaze for a second before answering her, "Well… I'd say they're taken care of. Sorta."

"Soma? Why do I get the feeling you-" A squeal of surprise escaped her throat when he suddenly bent down and swiftly threw her body over his shoulder, casually walking out the office towards the big staircase on the other end of the hallway. "W-what are you doing?!"

"No time to go into any details. Let's just get a move on."

"H-hold on a minute! I wasn't done talking to you! And my door is still open! Soma!"

Her shouts landed on deaf ears and her hands hammering against his back was also in vain as he waved Hisako goodbye when passing her by. "Hey, Arato? Can ya close Erina's door for a sec? She won't stop nagging."

"I have all right to be mad!"

"See?"

His nod up towards the girl hanging from his shoulder made Hisako laugh, her eyes squinting when she watched them, "Of course. You just make sure to take good care of Erina-sama, you hear? No funny business. And have fun."

"Thanks! Will do!"

"Hisako! W-what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you telling him to let me go?!"

"Because I warned you beforehand that this would happen, didn't I?" The secretary giggled gleefully, a swift wink accompanying the wave of her hand as she stood up to lock Erina's office properly. "Enjoy yourself, Erina-sama. I'll wrap things up here and inform the investors of your meeting tomorrow afternoon. You don't have to worry about it tonight."

"B-but that's not-"

"Just thank her and be done with it, would ya? We have stuff to do."

"You might as well just let me walk on my own then! I obviously can't run back into my room!"

"Forget it, no can do!"

Her desperate growl left him laughing all the harder, his hands right under her bottom tightening as he carried her further away from the pink-haired chef's desk. "This is ridiculous." She held her hands up to cover her face, silently wishing that no one was in the hallway to see her like this.

"You sure ya don't wanna say any last words to Arato instead? Ya know, since I'm technically kidnapping ya."

"Y-you are not even giving me enough time to properly- oh, forget it. Thank you, Hisako! Great work today, you can head out too as soon as you're done!"

"Understood, Erina-sama!"

And with that, the two of them were out of sight as Soma shifted her a bit lower so she could hold herself upright, gripping onto his shoulders for balance as he carried her down the wide stairs like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Let me guess, we won't use the car I have waiting outside, will we?"

"Nope."

"Can I go change my clothes first?!"

"Nuh-uh. We have no time for that."

"I figured…" She sighed, finding no sense in his behavior. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

Her left eyebrow began to twitch now, her lips pressing into a thin line as she thought of something else to ask just to break his repeated answer. "And what about the files I asked you to finish today? What happened to them?"

"You're really not gonna let this one go, Huh? I left that to Hayama. Guess it'll be done by… let's see… Wednesday? Maybe?"

"W-what?! Why would you do that?"

"I had other things to take care of. He can handle it just fine, don't worry."

Another sigh escaped her lips, amethysts rolling at the carefree tone in his voice. "Honestly, Soma… what am I going to do with you?"

"Hey, I don't ask him to do the paperwork for me all the time. It's just that… I had a good reason this time."

"Oh, I'm sure you did. Just like last Monday, Tuesday, and last Friday. Oh, and last-" He stopped her with an annoyed huff, his expression one of annoyance when he looked up at the heiress. She could have gone on and on counting off all those times he had gotten Hayama to finish his duties as First Seat for him on her fingers, but Soma's tightening grip told her it was better to just leave it at three examples for one week. She knew her point was made with those.

"Alright, fine. I get it. Jeez. But I'm telling ya, I had a good reason."

"Right. Poor Hayama-kun…"

"Poor me, ya mean! And not to change the subject or anything, but have ya been eatin' too many sweets lately?"

"What?! Where did that come from?! No, I haven't! W-what kind of accusation is that?!"

"Well…" He hesitated, one hand rubbing his chin in thought. "Just wondering?"

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you actually calling me fat?! That's it, put me down this instant!"

"Well, don't blame me! I'm just saying how it is." He pinched her thigh for emphasis, chuckling when a small squeal escaped her lips. "There's definitely more there than last time."

"H-how rude! You realize you are digging your own grave right now, don't you?! Put me down so I can tear your limbs off!"

Reaching the front door of the estate, the boy swung it wide open as well, not the least bit bothered by the surprised gazes of the security standing close to the main gate. He walked out with her as innocently as a wolf in sheep's clothing could look, laughing and joking about the taste-testing duties and _'fancy'_ dishes she was constantly served while the heiress herself could hardly believe what was happening. He was really mistaking her muscles for… that nerve.

"C'mon, I didn't mean it in a bad way! Calm down, would cha?"

"After you just called me chubby?! I don't think so!"

"I was joking!"

"I don't care, Mister! Put me down right now!"

"Erina, I was just-"

"Why are you dragging me out like this if I'm too heavy for you anyway?! For your information, my diet is based on organic products and high quality vegetables!"

"Fine, I get it. Could ya listen-"

"I mean, how dare you mock my figure?! I should bury you under all your ridiculous squid catastrophes, you diner brat!"

"…Damn. Hit a nerve there, huh?"

"I was just stating a fact! I'm perfectly fine!"

He rolled his eyes at her hysterical voice, the hand on her thigh moving up just a few inches to squeeze the skirt covered flesh of her rear. It wasn't enough to actually hurt, but the unexpected action cut off her rants quicker than any world-class dish ever could, the heat on her face intensifying the longer he kept his hand where it was.

Why were these uniform skirts so short again? She should do something about that right away.

"Finally! Can I say something now? I was just joking, Erina. I can tell that you work out every day. You have a crazy good figure. And besides, I-" Her sudden pull on the collar of his shirt made him look over his shoulder in surprise, his next words immediately dying on his tongue when he saw the embarrassed expression on her features. "What? Don't get all shy on me now. Doesn't work."

She stared at him in silence before averting her gaze completely. Without another glance towards her, he placed Erina back on her feet in front of his blue motorcycle, confused. "C'mon, it's not like you to stay quiet for this long. Ya okay?"

"Y-you just… I… I got- you made me-" Her face felt even hotter than before, the tension in her muscles all the more visible now that she stood on her own feet again. "Oh, never mind. L-let's just go."

"What?"

"I-I said, let's go. Come on."

In her haste to walk right past him and get on the bike as gracefully as possible, the heiress didn't notice the light touch of his hand on her wrist- at least not until he tightened it, and pulled her back into his arms with one swift motion, voice lowered when he spoke up again. "Hey… I'm serious. You're beautiful- hell, I think that word doesn't even begin to cut it. It's… I'm just messing with ya, that's all. Don't get angry."

Erina blinked a few times, trying her best to keep her blush at a minimum. She couldn't hold his bashful gaze, nor could she take the burning desire rising within her any longer. Part of her wanted to scold him for touching her so inappropriately in the middle of school grounds, but to her dismay, a significantly larger part inside her just felt embarrassed- embarrassed for getting this excited over a simple squeeze.

They had talked about it before, had finally managed to put an end to the uncertainty in their minds whenever a kiss would become more than just a harmless lip-lock. But she still couldn't control her body's reaction whenever he was getting closer, the heat in her lower stomach, the tension in her muscles. Always expecting him to do more than what was allowed, break the rule that she had so foolishly placed between them that night way back when. Now she paid the price for leashing them both like this.

' _We can wait.'_ He had said. _'At least 'till we really- I mean, eh, ya know… We don't have to rush into things. But… I still wanna leave that choice to you, 'cause I kinda get the feeling this is as far as I can go with you, for now.'_

' _W-what do you mean?'_

' _Erina… I'm at my limit. If you tell me to go further, but change your mind right in the middle of things… I don't think I could stop, as stupid as it sounds. So for now, ehm, can you… move?'_ And to her, climbing out of his lap had felt like the most difficult decision she was forced to make in a long time, her mind clouded with the prickles his soft lips had left behind on her shoulder and neck seconds before this confusing offer came. He had been struggling to keep himself restrained, his voice was reduced to a mere whisper as he fought the urge to get closer to her- closer than he had already been at that moment.

' _Alright.'_

She hadn't wanted to make things harder for him, or herself, but saying _no_ was the only option back then. Waiting until after they could share more than just their feelings for one another was the right choice, even if it left her somewhat wanting whenever he put his arms around her- innocent yet deadly at the same time. So she had just climbed out of his lap to make it somewhat easier for them both to breathe, smiling at him when she declared her decision to wait.

That was last year, and they hadn't gotten into a dangerous situation like that ever since. Naturally, it left her on edge pretty much all the time their skin had any sort of contact. Even a harmless one like this.

With her gaze still averted, she bit the inside of her cheek as the heat inside her lower stomach rose. She needed to calm down, or else it would consume her for good, take her to places she couldn't afford to go just yet. She had made a decision for both of them, and she would go through with it. If he could stay unfazed by the fact that neither of them had made any suggestive touches for over a year now, then so could she. Erina wouldn't tell him that, by squeezing her rear, he had started a fire. A massive one at that.

And so, she took a shaky breath, cleared her throat, and raised her head to look at him once more. "That's not it at all… I'm already used to your stupid jokes… I think. J-just forget it and let's go."

But he didn't. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her, pressing her body harder against his own and making the blonde return it almost desperately. It wasn't long, wasn't deep, yet it was still powerful enough to leave her in a daze. As if this painful state of want didn't drive her crazy already. After two years of passionate kisses, she still had no idea how he managed to do that. Maybe it was his tongue dancing around hers, his teeth biting her lower lip demandingly, or maybe it was the way his head tilted from left to right just so he could get even closer while his hands landed on her back, holding on strongly. Whatever it is he's doing to her, she's practically starving for more each time he leans back, grins, and leans in again. Every. Damned. Time.

If she hadn't been close to her limit before, she sure is now.

"C'mon, what's up?"

"Huh…?"

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern now, those stupid puppy-eyes directly staring into hers. "Did ya forget something inside?"

"N-no, I… I-I think I need to… I mean…" She was lost. Lost in those golden depths that seemed to read her soul without much effort. Biting her lip, she watched as his gaze followed the motion with reluctance, mesmerized but not fully drawn in yet. He blinked, now visibly struggling to regain his composure. And Erina knew, he understood what had been wrong with her the moment she wet her lips, her head moving forward all on its own.

"Oh…" He gulped, realization making him squint his eyes in amusement. "You're not playing fair, you know that?"

"Neither are you, Mister. Where is your restraint?"

He shrugged, warm breath tickling her cheek when his head tilted a little to one side. "I dunno. Gone?"

"That's not good at all. How can I trust you to keep it together for the rest of the night if you don't trust yourself?"

"Oh, I trust myself just fine. You though? Not so much."

"Are you saying you don't trust me to not lay a finger on you tonight? That's quite the ego you have there."

"Well, I'm not the one who needs new underwear, now am I?"

A gasp went past her throat when he nuzzled the tip of his nose against her cheek, soft lips deliciously close to her own. "I-I beg your pardon?!"

"I'm saying: where's your own self-control, Erina?"

"W-why you…" She hissed, feeling his warm breath against her skin. Would it be considered breaking her rule if she flirted back? If only just a little? Erina bit her lower lip to prevent the sly smile from resurfacing. "I suppose it depends. Are we talking about right now, or just in general?" She was going for it.

"What d'ya think?"

"I think we have to be somewhere soon. Or did I get that wrong?"

"…What?"

"Didn't you say earlier that we needed to hurry?"

"…Oh shit!" His citrines widened as Erina's giggles turned into hysterical laughter, dispelling the steamy mood. He released her from his hold and pulled out his phone, only to curse again when he saw the time written on its display. "Damn it, you're right. We gotta get a move on or we'll be late."

"Late for what exactly?"

"You'll see," he said as he dragged her the rest of the way over to his blue motorcycle, cheeky grin back in place. "And don't think this conversation is over. We're so not done here," Guiding her onto the seat, he winked coyly before jumping on himself. "I'm gonna get back at cha for pushing me again."

"I was pushing you?! You started it!"

"At least I wasn't gonna admit that I'm horny and-"

"Q-quiet! I swear, if you bring that up ever again, I-I will throw you off this vehicle, Yukihira Soma! Don't tempt me!"

"Yeah. Kinda doubt you could bring yourself to actually do that."

"Watch me."

He laughed at her retort, turning around to place a chaste kiss on her lips as the engine roared to life. "For now… just do me a favor and don't start screaming again when I speed up a little, alright? We gotta hurry."

"What?! Please, I barely made a sound!"

"Right. Sorry to tell ya, but I don't think the others would agree with you on that one. Did ya really forget you were still freaking out long after I'd stopped in front of the dorm?"

No, she didn't. That must have been one of the most embarrassing experiences in her life. And it only happened last month. But had she actually been that loud? She'd never dared to talk to anyone about it, too embarrassed to hear what the others would tell her. And seeing how Soma still laughed at her whenever it was brought up in a conversation, she figured it's better not to ask.

"W-well, it's your fault for not caring about speed limits," she said, pouting, "They are there for a reason, you know. I'm pretty sure you would have gotten us killed at some point."

"C'mon, now you're just exaggerating. Admit it, Erina. You had fun too."

"I-I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Oh yes, you did. Want me to prove it?"

She arched a brow, answering his question with one of her own. "How?"

The second she asked, she knew she shouldn't have. His low chuckle sounded like this was the exact question he had been hoping for, and Erina couldn't help but feel uneasy behind him. "Oh, I'll show ya how. You ready?"

"W-wait, wait. You are joking, right?" No answer. And from her experience, a non-verbal response usually resulted in an unpredictable act on his part. She gulped. "Right?"

Before she could ask again, or consider getting off his bike instead, the vehicle began to move. Fast. Too fast. And as Soma headed straight towards the road that led them out of Totsuki grounds, laughing gleefully to himself, she could only try to get her soul back into her body by sucking in one deep breath after another, determined not to make a suspicious sound of fear this time. In her mind, she was already dead, her ghost listing all the ingredients she would need to make a nice filet mignon out of her boyfriend once this horrendous ride was over.

And she would make sure that absolutely nothing was left of him too.

* * *

Alright! That's it for part one!

So? What do you guys think? Should I just stick to good, old drama, or try out more lighthearted content? I'm actually not sure, hahahah.

Part two is on its way, but for now, I hope this chapter was good enough to make it worth the long wait. We are so close to the finish line now, and as sad as I am about it, I'm really happy to complete this story! Of course, the first couple of chapters still have to be rewritten, but other than that, it's almost time to say goodbye to 'Truth'. Damn, I'm gonna miss this baby so much once it's over! But it has to be over! Man…

Anyway, enough rambling for one night. I gotta get back to studying now. I hope you will have a beautiful day/night, and as always,

Take care, you guys!


	27. Chapter 27 part 2 Towards the future

Chapter 27: Towards the future

Part 2

Selam, everybody!

Ready for part two?

There's really not much to say about this one, except I hope you'll enjoy it! This is the last chapter of our story. After that, we only have the epilog left. And… wow. I can't believe it, you guys… We did it! I'm so happy to have finally finished this! I don't even remember when I started writing, but it feels so long ago now. My first story ever…

Anyway, thank you so very much for giving me some feedback on the last chapter. There weren't exactly many, but I appreciate every single comment I get. So thank you very much for your kind words! And even if some of you just dropped by to take a quick read through the chapter, I still appreciate it a lot! Thank you very much for even finding the time!

And, lamperouge rolo, my girl… Wow! You're just soooo amazing! Where would I be without you? Seriously, my friend! I couldn't be more grateful to you if I tried! Thank you so, so, so very much for all your help, and for accepting to look over these monstrous chapters in the first place! You're incredible and deserve so much credit for all your hard work! Thank you, my friend! For everything! Your suggestions and all your input is simply incredible! Thank you, girl! I couldn't have done any of this without you!

Now then, this was probably my shortest thank-you-message yet! I'm getting better at this, huh? So with that said… shall we jump right in?

Stay safe, everybody. And as always,

Take care!

* * *

"Is it really necessary to cover my eyes for this?"

"Yep, absolutely. Where'd be the fun if ya could see everything right off the bat? Now stop asking stupid questions and move, would cha?"

"W-well excuse me if I can't see where I'm going. You could at least tell me what's ahead, you know."

"Oh… right." Soma laughed sheepishly as he came back and took her outstretched hand, guiding the heiress safely away from his bike and along the pavement. "Sorry 'bout that. I kinda forgot."

"Honestly… you are hopeless." She rolled her eyes under the covers of his white hand cloth, "Is this oh so mysterious place far from here?"

"Nah, not really. We just gotta walk a little further. So no cheatin', got it?"

"Fine, fine… I assume you didn't stop right in front of it on purpose then. To make sure I wouldn't peek?"

She heard him laugh once more, squeezing her hand as he continued to hold it up at eye-level. "Busted. Man, can't hide anything from ya, ca I?"

"Of course you can't." She smugly retorted with all the confidence a blindfolded person could ever have. "Now… this means either I know the area pretty well, or you made a really intricate set-up. Am I correct?"

"Seriously, stop with the over-analyzing already. Ya can take a good look when we're there."

The heiress couldn't help but release a soft giggle of revenge at his frustrated growl. 'Serves him right', she thought. After the horrifying motorcycle ride he had put her through just now, he deserved to be picked on a little.

After they had pulled into a street she didn't recognize, he'd jumped off his bike and immediately covered her eyes with the white cloth that was usually tied around his left wrist. He had helped her get off and made sure she was stable on the ground despite her shaking legs before stepping away from her to park the motorcycle properly. And while she had to wait for him to come back, Erina figured there was no way she could yell at him when he was this caring.

Or maybe it was the sensory deprivation that's making her go soft on him. Even now.

"Would you care to hear another guess," she asked, feeling his firm grip on her hand as he led her towards their destination, "I believe it's actually somewhere I know. Somewhere meaningful and… probably special to you. Maybe… Yukihira's?"

Another growl made it past his throat when she began to giggle, her amusement not shared this time. "Give it up, Erina. I'm not tellin' ya."

"Oh? I will take that as a yes then. Really now. You make it too easy."

"Says the one who always gets frustrated 'cause she never knows what I'm thinking. What changed, Miss 'high and mighty'?"

"I suppose the past two years taught me quite a few things about you. Or maybe you are just losing your edge, Mister 'I challenge the whole school to a Shokugeki out of boredom'."

"I didn't do it 'cause I was bored!"

"Right, I'm sorry," she giggled, "You did it because you wanted me to expel you."

"No! Why would I want that?!"

Erina's brow twitched under the hand-cloth, her patience running lower, "Because you can't stand still one second without accepting a Shokugeki request! There must be something wrong with you if you keep on fighting everybody just for fun!" Trying to calm herself down, the blonde took a deep breath through her nose, well aware of why he couldn't answer right away. "And now you are grinning at me, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess that?"

"I told you," Erina said with her own grin returning, "you are losing your edge."

"Whatever. That was just luck. I'm pretty sure I haven't lost anything yet." Yanking her hand towards him, the redhead curled one arm around her waist as he picked up the pace, not the least bit bothered by her gasps and multiple attempts to slow down. "In fact, ya wanna try figuring out what I'm thinking right now? I bet you can't."

"That's because my eyes are covered, you fool." Wasn't he supposed to be the frustrated one here? Erina huffed. "And don't be ridiculous. I would have to be crazy to completely understand what's going on in that chaotic head of yours."

"But you are, aren't you?"

Her eyebrows shot up, enough to pop out from the blindfold, "E-excuse me?!"

He held her still for a second, the tiny hair at the back of her neck standing up as she felt him breathe next to her ear, "You're crazy about me."

Erina released a breathy, hearty laugh. A sound that would've been impossible to draw out from the God Tongue just a few years ago before the two of them met.

Unable to stop for a full minute, her body shook in mirth as she clutched his arm, "I swear your egocentric imagination knows no bounds!"

"Only when it comes to you, your highness," he chuckled tenderly, "Now, let's get moving."

Soma started guiding her again but she struggled to keep up with his pace- not to mention that, all the laughing left her knees weak. So she shifted, leaning on him a bit more for support.

"See? Clinging to me like that just proves my point." And unable to help herself, she swatted his arm playfully, pouting at him.

"It does not."

"Well, if ya say so." He laughed, pressing her closer to his side as they slowed down a bit. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you." Her sigh of content was rewarded with a short kiss on her crown, something Erina couldn't believe made her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up even to this day.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while until Soma suddenly stopped, his arm around her waist tightening to prevent her from stumbling over her own feet.

"Hey," he started, "we're here. Good job for not peeking, Erina."

"Hmph, what do you take me for? Of course I can manage to quell my curiosity. I'm not a child."

She couldn't see his face but she felt his body tense next to her, his voice suddenly drained of its usual confidence, "Yeah, uh… erm… I dunno. You did some snooping before?"

"Huh? No, I… That wasn't really a question you had to answer…" she swallowed her astonishment down, only to let concern well up inside her. "Are you alright, Soma? You're shaking."

"What? Me? No way. How'd you get that?"

Yes, now she definitely knew something was amiss. "Are you second-guessing coming here?"

"What? No, that's not exactly… Oh, whatever. We, eh… we'll get back to that later, 'kay? Don't worry 'bout me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know that your ideas are often crazy but I fully trust you. So don't doubt yourself, alright?"

He laughed, her attempt to reassure him somehow working. "Gotcha."

"I mean it. Don't lose your head over something so trivial."

"Ah, right, that's… I know. Thanks."

"A-as long as you understand." Relieved, she released a long breath through her nose, holding her chin high in the air to keep her composure as she cleared her throat, "Now then. We are finally here, huh? Thank goodness… Can I untie the cloth now?"

"Oh, hold up a sec." With renewed vigor, he quickly let go of her lower back to take a step behind her, not leaving an inch of space between them as he took both ends of his white hand-cloth. "Lemme do it for ya. Ready?"

She chuckled teasingly, "You're awfully excited to show me your diner."

"You still think…? Alright, that's it! You asked for this." The cloth was gone, her eyes finally able to see.

However, before she could even get a hang of her surroundings, Soma hooked his arm behind her knees and lifted her up, holding her against his chest.

"W-what are you doing?! We had this conversation before, remember?! Put me down!"

"I told ya not to mess with me, didn't I? That's what cha get for saying I'm losing my edge. Still think we're at Yukihira?"

"W-why you… that's playing dirty! I couldn't even make out anything! At least go back and let me have a proper look!" She shifted in his hold, trying to get a better view of the building they were entering before shaking her head in amusement. She couldn't read in time what that sign outside said.

"Sorry, no can do. You'll see soon enough where we are. If you want, try to have another guess. Though I'm sure it'll be totally off the mark again, so… ya might as well not." He laughed again, her annoyed huff against his throat giving him all the reason to be amused.

And she had been so positive that he would take her to the Yukihira diner to celebrate, for the significance it holds. But now that they are walking through a different hallway altogether, it looks like he has another idea- one she's no longer able to guess. "You're really insufferable! Can you please let me down? This is getting embarrassing."

"Nope. I'm practicing."

"For what?!"

"Uh, nothing really. Just-" A loud scream suddenly ringed in their ears, making Soma whirl clumsily to his left with a startled heiress in his arms, both wide-eyed and confused. "What the…"

"Soma! Soma! No way! You're here! You kept your promise! You really kept your promise!"

Erina's jaw dropped as she watched an all too familiar face run out of a random room and come to a stop right in front of them, jumping up and down with a wide smile on his face. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him laugh gleefully, his short black hair as messy as ever, and those almond-shaped orbs shining with even more excitement than they did back when she first met him. There was only one difference… he had grown up significantly since the last time she saw him. He was taller…

"You really, really made it! You're amazing, Soma! I knew it! I just knew it!"

It's been over two years now. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Why wasn't she able to follow through with her promise to come back? The one she made at the marketplace so long ago. She felt ashamed for her lack of commitment, for not having recognized these halls as soon as they stepped in, for having forgotten all about her encounter with him in the first place. "S-Shido…"

"Yo, kiddo! Good to see ya! How've ya been?"

"T-thanks. I'm fine, but I… I-I knew you'd… Soma, you really kept your promise… Y-you did it."

"Well, I figured since this is your seventh birthday, we might as well start things off with a bang. And guess what, I used _that_ trick to get her here as fast as possible. Ya know, the one you mentioned the last time I stopped by? It sure was effective, I tell ya." With a chuckle, he finally lowered the heiress to the ground, giving her a gentle push towards the little boy before crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "As promised, Erina's here to visit you guys."

"Y-you really are amazing, Soma… this is… this is so cool! E-Erina's here!" He jumped up and down, laughing and clapping his hands as he squinted his eyes at them. "I knew you'd keep your promise!"

The shocked expression was still on her face when she gave Shido a kind smile, making her way over to him with hesitant steps. She couldn't believe it. When had this kid grown so much? His clothes were still a few sizes too big, but he seemed to carry himself with a lot more confidence than he had two years ago.

For a moment, he looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him, his eyes widening the closer she got as if he was just realizing that she was really walking towards him.

Hadn't he just said he knew she would come here?

"W-welcome, M-miss Erina. I-I, ehm… I've worked very hard to get better at cooking, a-and I really wanted to show you, and Soma promised me he'd make you visit again, a-and…" Unable to finish his sentence, the boy simply closed the small distance between them and hugged Erina's waist as tightly as his little fingers would allow, sniffling into her clothes. "W-why did you never drop by to play with us again? I thought you wanted to see us too, but you never showed up… W-we waited for you."

"S-Shido…" She cleared her throat to get rid of the stutter in her voice, embracing the child with all her might before crouching down and ruffling his messy black hair. "I'm truly sorry it took me this long to come back."

She was still confused about the promise between Soma and the kids at the orphanage, but that could wait. For now, Shido's hopeful gaze and his running nose were much more important.

"D-did… did you forget about us?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you, silly. Why would you think that?"

"B-because you… you never-never came back…"

"I'm sorry. I have been dealing with a lot of stuff at work lately. I know it's not a good excuse but a lot of people are depending on me at Totsuki. That's why I do my best. And if I heard correctly, you are also working hard for everyone here. Now," she tilted her head back to a still grinning redhead, her eyes shining with affection when he began to scratch his cheek in a bashful manner, "thanks to Soma, we could see each other again, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's right…" Shido's eyes began to water as she smiled at him warmly. "H-he kept his promise."

"He… sure did, didn't he?"

"Y-yeah…" And then, he began to cry, his sleeve not hiding the tears that were falling to the ground between them.

"Come on, don't do that. You are turning seven today, right? That is not how a big boy should be acting, now is it?"

"I-I'm not crying! I'm a grown-up now! Grown-ups don't cry!"

A bright grin settled on her lips as she pressed his head against her shoulder. "A grown-up?"

"Yeah! Like Soma."

At that, she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, her eyes meeting the amused gaze of her boyfriend once more as he shrugged and whisper-yelled, "I have no idea what he's talking about, honest."

"Oh my… Like Soma, huh? I see."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" The redhead's brows knitted together, a small pout pushing his lower lip out in a child-like manner.

In response, the heiress could only shake her head while Shido leaned back and wiped his eyes vigorously. "S-see? I'm not crying at all."

She gently swiped the last of his falling tears, "Indeed. Good boy."

"By the way, Shido. Where're Miss Yuri and the others? Still getting stuff ready for the party?"

"N-no, they're just-" Another scream across the hallway caused the tanned boy to grin again, turning around to watch several of his friends hurry out of a different room while both Erina and Soma exchanged a confused glance.

And then she understood. This is the big surprise.

The blonde smiled up at him, unable to express in words how happy it made her that he came up with such a lovely idea, how lucky she feels to be a part of his life. Her eyes started to mist up when she thought about how Soma never forgot these children and his roots in spite of his crazy schedule. He managed to surprise her yet again, when she thought she had seen everything already.

It's now clear to her that his intention was to get her out of the office, cut her off from her boring routine, and make her spend time with him and the things he cared about. For her, it's the most charming and unexpected anniversary gift he could ever give her. She's grateful.

"Were you really worried that I wouldn't like this? Honestly, you are such a fool."

"Uh, well… that's not really what…" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before a gentle smile found its way onto his lips. "Heh, yeah. Guess it was pretty dumb, huh?"

"It was. But you… you truly are…" She couldn't bring out the right words. Nothing she thought of saying would do him any justice. So she simply rose to her feet as the screams behind her got louder. With both hands, she stroked his cheeks, smiled at his perplexed expression, brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, and finally brought his face closer to her own. Their foreheads touched, noses bumping playfully against one another before Erina pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. It was chaste, yet still deep enough to make him feel all the affection and warmth she wanted to give him. And it made her heart jump just as hard as all their other, more passionate kisses had.

But at some point, Erina felt that she had to release him from her hold to give all those children eagerly waiting to welcome them a proper greeting. She could already hear a few of them make gagging sounds behind her, and it took all her self-control not to laugh out loud at their silly comments. 'That's so gross', and 'are they gonna be stuck like that now?' only being small parts of the overall mumble.

So she broke the kiss and smiled, missing Soma's soft gaze on her when she whirled around to laugh at the disgusted expressions most of the kids made.

"I apologize. You shouldn't have seen that." Her eyes squinted in delight when she suddenly found herself being pulled into a large group-hug, her words getting lost in the joyful shout around her.

They looked so ecstatic to see her that she couldn't resist trying to wrap as many kids as she could in her arms, even when the impact of their embrace knocked her back down to the ground. It didn't matter. The way they yelled her name simply made her heart swell with fondness, so much so, she didn't care about a stinging backside and a wrinkly skirt.

To see how much each of these kids had grown, she couldn't help but feel guilty for never coming back here after officially becoming Totsuki's headmaster. It wasn't fair to them.

But at least, they were all doing alright. That was the most important thing to her. Plus, she was relieved to find that two years weren't enough to make her forget the faces she had grown so fond of. She recognized Mei, Rika, and the ever so energetic Zen amongst all the huggers, remembered the time Soma and herself had decided to make their day a little brighter by preparing an unforgettable meal for them. A fun and silly cooking contest that would remain vivid in her memory forever.

"Hey! Gimme some space, you guys! I-I can't breathe!" Shido's scream caused the heiress to laugh as she watched him get squished between two of his friends, close to her shoulder, but not quite able to embrace her properly. "You're so pushy! Get off!"

Erina shook her head in amusement. There was nothing she could do to help him other than offer him to find some way out before he would end up crushed, which he declined fiercely as soon as the words left her mouth.

She relaxed into a wide smile, feeling Soma crouch beside her, sweeping the strands of blonde hair that went to her face during the commotion, and tucking them behind her ear, "Well, you deserved that death-hug for taking your sweet time getting back here, ya know. They really were waiting for a long time to see ya again. I had to do something or ya wouldn't have made it today either."

"I-I suppose this is a rather… welcoming punishment. Way to go beyond my expectations again, Yukihira Soma. I'm impressed."

"Nah, don't be just yet. Wait 'till ya see the real surprise. I've still got something else planned for ya tonight. It'll blow your mind for sure."

"Wha- there is more?"

"'Course there is! A couple of things, actually…" He twirled a few blonde locks around his fingers, grinning.

"I-is that so…?" A shy smile made its way onto her lips as she averted her gaze from him, "You are spoiling me too much… To what do I owe such special treatment?"

He shrugged, releasing her hair and turning his eyes back to the children still hugging her. "Someone has to watch out for ya, right? Or else, you're gonna work yourself sick for sure. So… there's no real reason- at least not for coming to this place. Just the usual."

"T-this is not what's ' _usual'_ , Soma. This is… special. Thank you… I-I appreciate it."

"Erina?! Erina?! Stop talking to Soma already and listen to me! Why haven't you visited us all this time?! I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, me too!" Her expression turned apologetic once again when she watched Mei trying to push past Zen to get closer to her. "I wanted to show you the new doll I got from Miss Yuri on my birthday last year! She looks a little like you, but you're way prettier!"

Now forced to support Mei's weight, as well as his own, Zen waved his hand in an almost frantic motion, trying to get Erina to look at him next. "And I wanted to show you the cool toy cars I got on Christmas! It's super fast! You gotta see it!"

"Really? That sounds incredible. I certainly wouldn't mind taking a look at both later."

"We can have a race!"

"And my doll can be the driver in one of your cars!"

She arched a brow at their eagerness, eyes drifting back to Soma as he gave her one of his widest grins and a simple shrug to boot. "I told ya they were waiting," was all he said before Erina rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the small group still holding her in place, her own grin widening with each passing second.

"You know what, Erina? That Shido is hanging around the kitchen all the time now just 'cause you told him to get better at cooking. It's really annoying! Can you make him stop, please?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's right! Ever since you came here, he's been making food in there all the freaking time! And it tastes gross! Please make him stop!"

"Oh my," with a finger pressed against her chin, the heiress tilted her head up, trying to recall the last conversation she had with their tanned little friend- but to no avail. "Have I really told him to do that?"

"You did!" They all screamed in union, making her smirk.

"Huh…" She remembered Shido telling her he wanted to cook just as well as she did, but that was about it. Though, based on those frustrated expressions around her, the boy took it as an absolute must do.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Soma nodded his head over and over again with closed eyes, fake empathy written all over his face. "Yep. That's how it went down, sweetheart. I hate to break it to ya, but you did kinda order him to work hard so that he could become an even greater chef than you are. If ya know what that means, you gotta expect him to work at least ten times as hard as other people do."

Of course, it was supposed to sound like he was feeling sorry to let her know the truth- that she was the one who needed to take responsibility for the collateral damage. But Erina knew better. He wasn't even trying to conceal his shit-eating grin when he continued, "And that's something I seriously have an issue with, 'cause, let's be real here, not even _I've_ managed to do that yet. And I'm a pretty decent chef if I do say so myself. So…" he paused, probably for dramatic effect, "What the hell, Erina? Why'd ya had to go and give him such high hopes like that, huh?"

"For the record, I did not _order_ him. And get off your high horse. It's entirely possible that Shido can surpass the likes of you in a few years. You are the one who should let go of false hopes of beating me!"

"Oh yeah?! Says who?!" The redhead's voice raised a notch, his competitiveness getting the better of him.

"Me! The God Tongue!" She pointed her index finger between them, frowning. "Just face it already. You are still light years away from my level of gourmet!" And then she suddenly stopped, noticing the stares that they're getting. After taking in some of the confused expressions, Erina hissed at him with a glare, "And stop it, you are scaring the kids!"

His pout was adorable, the disappointment in his eyes melted her irritation almost instantly. But Erina didn't falter. She simply sighed and turned back to the children in front of her, not allowing herself to look up at him when she spoke up, "So. What is this about, again?"

After a moment, Zen pushed himself a little further towards her, ignoring Mei's shouts of protest. "Shido's always making terrible stuff in the kitchen! Please, Erina! Just tell him to stop! His food is so bad! I can't stand it anymore! Not even Miss Yuri is saying anything to him, so you're the only one who can do it! Please!" His look was pleading, his lower lip quivering as if he could start to cry at any minute.

"Is that right?" Erina tilted her head back to the tanned boy still squished between some of his friends, unable to bring a single word out when he met her questioning eyes. "Shido? What's going on here? Your cooking doesn't taste good? I thought you were working hard to impress me."

"Pfff, yeah. Good luck, buddy. I've been trying that for _years_." The redhead's murmur beside her made her brow twitch again. She was inclined to push him back onto his butt, but refrained when she noticed Shido's gaze turning bashful.

"I-I…" A small blush spread on the boy's cheeks before his brows knitted together, his tone turning defensive when he looked at her, "T-they're lying! I learned some stuff from watching Soma! My food's amazing!"

"…Say what now?" Soma's eyes widened, brows reaching his hairline when he stared at the boy in surprise. Him and Erina both.

"No it's not!" The chaotic yelling turned into a choir of agreement, all children glaring at the poor boy as he gasped in fright.

"B-but… it does taste good… Soma does it too all the time."

"Wait, wait. Hold on just a moment… Did he perhaps make…?" Erina's eyes narrowed as she raised a hand and grabbed the collar of her boyfriend's shirt, pulling him closer to her with one swift movement. "Soma…? Did you do something uncalled for again? Like, say… allowing him to watch you make a certain tentacle dish that wasn't supposed to be made in front of a child?"

"It's Squid, not tentacles."

"Soma…"

"Alright, alright. I really dunno what 'cha mean though… Sorry." He scratched his cheek, averting his eyes with a forced laugh.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Mister. Now answer the question. Did you show him how to make one of those disgusting tentacle dishes of yours?"

"It's Squid."

"Whatever!" She glared daggers at him, making raise his hands in defense.

"Whoa, hey, hold up a sec! Calm down! I didn't show him anything! It's not my fault he just so happened to see me make it!"

"So you did make it!"

"Well… I never denied that."

"Unbelievable! I swear, Yukihira Soma! You are so… How could you let him watch?!"

"I told ya, it was an accident! I'm sorry!" His hands remained raised in front of him, the redhead slowly leaning away from her frown.

"That must have scarred the kids for life, you fool! Why are you never thinking ahead?!"

"Well… I didn't expect him to pick it up and try it out!"

"My point exactly! You are so…" She growled, struggling to find the right words in her anger.

"But, hey. Ya gotta admit, he's pretty sharp. Good job, Shido! Way to go!"

"That's not something to encourage him for, Soma! Where is your shame?!" She rose to her feet with squinted eyes and balled fists, ready to pounce. Still sitting on the ground in front of them, the children burst into hysterical laughter as soon as they saw her reddening face. And oddly enough, it dissipated her anger instantly as Soma followed her into a standing position, trying to suppress his grin.

Did they have to be so cute even when laughing at her expense?

"Fine, bring it on! I'm down if ya really wanna have a Shokugeki with me right now!"

"You are missing the point!" The blonde quickly reached out to grab his face, pulling on his soft cheeks as hard as she could. "Let me remind you one more time what your job as the First Seat of Totsuki Academy entails, genius! You are supposed to be an example to those who want to learn the fine arts of cooking! Instead of showing them barbaric catastrophes they can't even stomach, you should teach them proper etiquette in the kitchen! Which ingredients to use, what to look out for when combining certain spices, and how to maximize the flavor of your dish! So if a child wishes to achieve greatness through our instructions, you have to do whatever you can to support him, not trick him into thinking anything made with tentacles is edible! What you're doing is basically defiling our good name, and that is not acceptable! Are. We. Clear?!" She shot her spiel so fast that Soma just held on to her wrists and stared back at her with a blank expression, unable to bring a single word out.

He can't help a small grin as he watched her catch her breath. This was exactly how she lectured him after their decisive last battle in Hokkaido, the fond memory taking over him.

"Oh my. I see you two are as lively as ever." A delicate voice behind them was suddenly heard, her lighthearted laugh encouraging the other children to crack up even more as they pointed at both Soma and Erina with mischief in their eyes. "It's good to know nothing has changed. Welcome back, you two."

"Oh, hey, Yuri! How's is it going?" It was hard for him to speak properly with his cheeks still in her grasp. Abruptly, she released him and turned towards the tall woman as well, leaving the redhead to rub over the reddened spots

"M-Miss Yuri… Hello." She paused for a couple of seconds, unsure how to explain herself, "We, ehm… we were just-"

"Don't worry, Erina. It's alright. I heard all about your relationship with our immature, little boy here. There's no need to feel embarrassed. You can be at ease."

That isn't necessarily a good reason to be at ease. Especially with the older woman smiling so suggestively at them. "Y-you do?"

"Indeed. In fact, he told me himself. Congratulations, by the way. I'm happy I finally got the chance to give you my best wishes in person."

"O-oh…" Her heart hammered against her chest as she smiled back at Yuri, nervous fingers trying to smooth down her skirt without anyone noticing. This was awkward, to say the least. Shouldn't she say something else to her?

She wants to bring up the matter about Shido's cooking but her embarrassment from the earlier spectacle is too much. So she closes her mouth again, hands moving to clasp together behind her back to appear at least a bit more polite.

"Hey, wait! Hold on there a sec, Yuri. Who're you calling _'little boy'_? Ya know that we'll be graduating from Totsuki soon, right?"

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that… You're indeed growing a bit more each time I see you, my boy. Especially now… you seem more mature." She winked, smile widening as if she knew something he didn't.

Or maybe he did. Based on the barely visible redness dusting his cheeks, Erina got the silent suspicion he did very well know what Yuri was talking about.

But maybe he played dumb on purpose? It's hard to read his face when he wants to be secretive.

"Huh?" He began, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "What'd ya mean? I'm the same as ever. Nothing's changed."

"Oh I don't know…" Yuri winked again before suddenly clapping her hands together, "Well, in any case, I believe we can talk about this later. For now, why don't we just head into the living room? You kids know better than to let our guests stand in the cold hallway like that, right?"

A simultaneous 'yes' accompanied her words as all children eagerly pushed the two students out of the entrance area and into the cozy common room of the orphanage.

It was nice to see that it still looked the same as it had two years ago. Other than the decorations and balloons hanging here and there for Shido's birthday, nothing seems out of place. It allowed Erina to feel at ease as both Rika and Mei lead her through the room, sharing all kinds of fun moments that happened within those years they hadn't seen her. Like Mei falling on a puddle of mud when she tried to chase Zen around the courtyard. Erina smiled sympathetically, having never experienced something of the sort herself and pitying that, for once, she couldn't relate.

"You know what? Shido even wanted to make his own birthday cake tonight! He said he knew that you'd visit us today, so he wanted to do something special for you. But just in case you wouldn't make it after all, he wanted to give Soma some of his cake and tell him to bring it to you. He said it's so that you won't get hungry while you're working. But we didn't let him bake one. It was too risky!"

"Yeah. It really wouldn't have ended well. He's really bad at making food. Or sweets."

"Is that so?" The heiress laughed, even if the grimace on both Mei's and Rika's face made her feel sorry for their tanned friend. "I see. That's… quite something. So I'm assuming you guys did it for him instead?"

Suddenly nervous, Rika tapped her fingers together. "W-well, we wanted to… But we didn't have the time to do it yet… T-the decoration took longer than we'd expected, a-and…"

"We couldn't agree on what present to give him when we went into town… It all took too long!"

"Y-yeah. W-we're so sorry."

"Oh…" Glancing at the little boy running around the room in chase of a laughing Zen, Erina placed her hand against her chin before a bright smile appeared on her features. "Well then, it's a good thing Soma and I are here now, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You guys can leave dinner to us. Plus, we are going to bake the best birthday cake Shido has ever seen. It will be a true sight to see, I guarantee it."

"D-do you really mean that? Y-you'll help us?"

"For real?!"

"Of course! This is a celebration, after all. And every proper celebration has delicious food and an awesome cake." She winked at both girls when they smiled up at her gratefully.

"Alright! Erina's gonna help us!" Mei raised a fist in the air, "Thank you so very much!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea as well. These kids could really use some help." Stepping closer to her, Yuri grinned down at the two girls standing on each side of the blonde's body before her warm gaze met hers. "He tried his best not to show it, but Shido really was looking forward to seeing you ever since Soma promised him to drag your butt back here someday. To have you visit right on his birthday… I'm sure he's close to passing out from happiness right about now."

"You really think so…?" Tilting her head away from Yuri and over to the little boy again, the heiress couldn't help but feel guilty again. For a few minutes, she watched him wordlessly as he chased his friend around the room before eventually giving up and marching over to sit down on Soma's lap, asking him for more recipes. She listened to them laugh together, exchange stories, and move on to talk about her instead. She heard the redhead say how prickly she could be sometimes and how much he enjoyed messing with her, which caused the corners of Erina's lips to move upwards.

It was truly a pleasure to just observe and listen. Especially when Soma pointed his finger at her from time to time, showing that he did notice her gaze on him. She didn't think much of it during their last visit, but… the sight of a small child sitting in Soma's lap makes her feel warm inside. It's nice.

"I will make sure he doesn't forget this birthday, Yuri-san. He deserves it." The blonde said, shyly waving when Soma grinned in her direction again.

"Yes he does… Thank you. I'm sure this means quite a lot to him."

"To me as well. He's a good kid. And his ambitions are pure. I would love to see what he can achieve in the future."

"Don't we all?" Yuri glanced at her from the corner of her eye before turning to face her properly again, lips curved into a fond smile. "Anyway, let me tell you, it's so good to have you here again, Erina. You have grown too."

"O-oh really? You think so?"

"Yes, of course. Being with Soma… it really seems like you two bring the best out in each other, doesn't it? I'm glad both of you came around after all this time. Since that last talk we had, I doubted anything would ever happen between you, but now… it's nice to see I had been wrong. Congrats."

"W-well… Thank you very much… But that's- I mean, i-it's not that simple, honestly. He did a lot more for me than I probably ever could for him, so… I just… it's hard to explain."

Yuri's smile widened as she shook her head in disapproval. "Oh, don't be so stiff, dear. When it comes to relationships, I doubt that sort of thing matters much in the end. What you feel is way more important than counting how many times you've helped each other out, don't you think? And besides, from what I've heard, you sure did play a large part in all his accomplishments up until now. His growth as a chef, and as a person, was by no means a small feat, but thanks to you, he seems stronger now. Taller. So don't get yourself down with such needless thoughts. I can say for a fact that the boy needed someone to get under his skin and straighten him up as much as you have. If you won't take my word for it, ask him. He can't stop gushing about you!"

"H-huh? Really?"

"Yes, really." Throwing her arms up in the air, the black-haired woman huffed, "Seriously, you won't believe how often he mentioned your name his past couple of visits! All we had to do was ask about you and he wouldn't stop going on and on about how much he owed you for pushing him this far! I mean, I know that already, but jeez. It sure does get old after a while. No offense, dear."

Grinning at Yuri's sudden outburst, the heiress crossed her arms and glanced back at her boyfriend, a fond smiled on her face when she watched him ruffle Shido's hair. "Don't worry. None taken."

"I mean, I'd like to hear more about the kid's love-life, dates and such but he just keeps on talking about cooking. He tells me about your tough exams at school, your strict critique of his food, and of course how cooking for you makes him happy. I'm starting to think he's _too_ passionate about it…"

"W-well… I mean, he does want to surpass me at some point." Twisting her hands together, the heiress released a sheepish laugh, her face as warm as the first day she met that red-haired troublemaker. "Although, I'm not sure how far he would push himself for that."

"I bet he doesn't even know how the word 'limit' is spelled. Honestly…" Yuri closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, making the young heiress look back at her in confusion before she suddenly bowed her head low in front of her, black hair spread out across her back. "Thank you for motivating him as much as you have, Erina. Everyone who knows him would agree with me that you've definitely spiked his passion. Even more so than his parents had back when he was little…"

"Oh, ehm… you don't have to- I didn't do anything worth your praise, Yuri-san. Please raise your head."

"You did. That boy needs you, I can tell. I was worried about him for a long time, but now, I can rest easy. Thank you."

"I-I… I probably need him more than he does, believe me. Please raise your head, Yuri-san." With both hands raised in front of her, Erina stared at the bowing woman, not knowing what to do or what else to say that could make her straighten up already.

Now, she could definitely understand how Hisako feels when she receives compliments from her. It's overwhelming.

After a few seconds, in which the children still standing silently beside Erina stared at their caretaker with widened eyes, Yuri rose her head again, smiling fondly. "Whatever you say, dear. I just wanted you to see that nothing is one-sided in this relationship of yours. Believe it or not."

"T-thank you… I think I understand. But, please, don't bow again like that. It's…"

"Oh, my apologies. I guess I got a little carried away there, didn't I?" She laughed, placing both hands on her hips in a much more confident posture. "It's just that… I'm amazed to see Soma so happy ever since his mother died. The first time he came here, the boy was… no, never mind. I'm just glad I don't have to take care of him anymore. That's your job now. Plus, you two are actually graduating soon, aren't you?"

"…Y-yeah. We… There are only a few months left until we… graduate." She wanted to ask, wanted the older woman to explain what she meant by her previous words, but the genuine smile on her face prevented Erina from picking that topic back up.

Soma's happiness… Hadn't he always been a ball of energy, even before coming to Totsuki? She knew about his deceased mother, the pain he went through when he was just a child. But had there still been something else she'd never been aware of? Something he didn't tell her?

Biting her lower lip, the heiress glanced back in his direction, watching him converse with both Shido and some other kids as they all sat in a small circle together. If he hadn't been happy before, he sure is now. She knows he is.

"Wow…" Yuri let out a long breath through her nose, "Time sure flies quickly when you have so much to talk about, doesn't it? Anyway, why don't we go and let Shido know about your idea, Erina. I'm sure he will be delighted to hear it."

"Oh, right… I almost forgot." Suddenly, she felt a light squeeze of her left hand, looking down only to find Mei grinning at her with hopeful eyes. The change of subject must have encouraged her to remind the heiress that she and Rika were still there, waiting patiently for the serious conversation between their elders to end.

"Erina! Erina! Can we help out again?! It was so much fun last time, right, Rika?!"

"Y-yeah. I-I had a lot of fun too."

"Of course you can. We will certainly need all the help we can get, since it's going to be a grand feast. I'm counting on you both." She grinned at the girls as they all made their way across the room. "Actually… I have an idea."

Approaching the unsuspecting redhead, she wordlessly offered one hand to help him stand up, her amethysts filled with the competitiveness that he so loved to see.

"What's up, Erina?" he asked, "Ya looking kinda pumped up."

"Do I?" she winked at him, a gesture that she picked up from the endless back and forth teasing that they had over the past year.

As his scarred brow rose, the heiress turned towards the children, grinning. "Okay, listen up everyone. We are going to have another cooking battle tonight! Only this time, we will prepare the biggest birthday dinner ever and a fantastic cake on top of that. Soma and I are going to need your help to finish everything in the soonest possible time, and then, we'll decide the winner of the battle during the party. Are you kids up for it?"

With that, the sitting children finally jumped to their feet and cheered in the highest volume Erina had ever heard. It was incredible to see how excited they were just because she stood in front of them the same way she had back then- with pure confidence and a dominating aura that motivated each one of them to do their best. It was good enough for her to make them happy just by involving them in her work somehow. If that's all she could give these kids for now, then she would make sure they never forget.

A low chuckle suddenly echoed in her ears, Soma's arms crossed as he came to stand right next to her. She couldn't see his eyes thanks to red strands of hair casting a dark shadow over them, but that bright grin made it quite obvious that he was already bubbling with excitement. "Heh. I should'a expected you to pull a stunt like that. Ya sure know how to get my blood pumpin', don't cha?"

"H-hmph. Did you really think I would leave all the surprises to you tonight? Not happening. And don't even think you could get away with showing Shido those disgusting tentacle dishes of yours. You practically asked for this."

"It's still Squid."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I will teach you a lesson, so prepare yourself."

"That so? Guess we just gotta settle things with what's on the plate now, don't we? I'm in."

She smirked, sliding the blue jacket off her arms and pulling up her sleeves as he tied his trusted hand-cloth around his forehead with a wide grin of his own. "Indeed. Get ready to lose."

"Same. Just don't throw a tantrum when I finally make ya regret those words."

"Please, as if you could. Let's be realistic here." They looked intensely at each other, ready for combat. He sure knew how to push her buttons, and she couldn't deny that the fire in his eyes thrilled her and made her feel oh so alive. Their competitive spirits would never get old- not as long as they have the opportunity to stand face-to-face in a kitchen.

But then, a hesitant pull on Erina's skirt forced her to break the intense staring-contest and glance down at a crying Shido, his hands shaking against the thin fabric as he sniffed over and over again. She crouched down in front of the boy, one hand already placed on his head as she spoke, "What's wrong, Shido? Why are you crying?"

"A-are… are you really gonna bake me a cake? For real?"

With a throbbing heart, she smiled at him, ruffling his already messy hair. "Of course we will. And I promise; it will be the most amazing cake you have ever eaten. You will even have the honor of blowing out the candles in the end. Sounds good?"

"Y-yeah. I can do that," he choked between sobs.

"Good. Now… any special flavor you would want your cake to be?"

"Chocolate!"

A soft giggle went past her throat as she wiped the tears from his eyes, giving him a reassuring nod. "Alright then. Chocolate it is. And you are lucky it's one of my favorite ingredients to use."

"R-really?" Shido's eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping comically.

"Really. But don't tell anyone, okay?" She placed a finger in front of her lips for more emphasis, winking at the kid when he started to snicker gleefully. "It's our secret."

"N-not even Soma?"

"Especially not Soma." They snickered together, Erina paying no mind to the grinning redhead listening on them behind her. "He would have the craziest ideas if he knew."

"Right! I promise I won't tell anyone! And I'm gonna help you out as best I can too! I swear I'm an awesome cook! Don't listen to the others!"

"Well… about that. Let me give you one more piece of advice before we start this thing, alright? Please, please, please take what I'm about to prepare for you as an example and stop copying Soma's bizarre creations from now on. Tentacles are out of the question if you don't know how to cook them properly. This guy here is doing crazy experiments that are dangerous to other people's taste buds. Don't do the same."

"It's Squid!"

"You; Hush," she pointed a thumb at the redhead behind her before bringing her hand back to place her index finger gently against Shido's forehead, "And you; No more tentacle dishes."

"It's Squid!"

"Whatever!"

"H-huh? Are you sure, Erina?" Confused, the little boy glanced between a grinning heiress and a now frowning Soma, his eyes squinting when he finally made his decision. "Okay, if you say so. I guess I don't mind. Sorry, Soma!"

"Great! I suppose we got that settled then. Now let's go make some dinner!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on just a sec, Erina! Are ya really gonna leave it at that?! I'm a good chef, and ya know it!"

"Well, we'll see about that, Mister. Now, be quiet already and let your plate do the talking."

He glared at her once again, his white teeth at full display when he stepped closer. "You're so done for this time! I'm not holdin' anything back!"

"Bring it!" Their foreheads were pressing against each other at this point, fists balled and teeth gritted together. The children were laughing again, but this time, Erina didn't let it sway her. She will give this boy the beating of his life.

"My, aren't you lovebirds passionate." Clapping her hands together, Yuri approached the two students with a polite smile, "How about we just calm down for a moment and breathe? Don't forget your objective here. These kids haven't eaten anything yet, so we really should get started on making them something before they need to go to bed. Remember the time, Soma. You don't have much left."

"Ah, crap, you're right! I almost forgot about that!"

"…Wait, what?" So there was something Yuri knew after all. Somehow, it made Erina feel weird inside. She didn't want to be left out- not today at least.

But regardless of her small pout, she didn't push the subject by asking further questions, instead following a winking Yuri into the kitchen while Soma gestured for all their little friends to come along as well.

If it was about the other surprises he had in store for her, she could forgive his stubborn secrecy. At least until the night was over.

"So… How do ya wanna do this, headmaster? Got any certain menu ideas in mind?"

"Nothing in particular, actually. Let's just _'get creative'_ as you always do. We'll simply work with whatever is available."

The redhead grinned, his eyes burning even fiercer than they had before. "Right. And how're we gonna decide the winner if each of us is making completely different dishes?"

"Hm…" She placed two fingers against her chin in thought, glancing around the room for a moment, "We only go with a specific theme. Birthday. That's it. Our judges will be the majority of the kids, since we can only choose a limited amount of helpers."

"I see. Ya really do plan on having it just like last time, huh? Fine by me. I'm gonna beat cha either way."

Her lips twitched, the ghost of a smile threatening to ruin her sly act. With an expression that was more seductive than cocky, she walked right past him towards her working station, giving his jaw a fleeting caress. "Give it your best shot, darling."

He gulped audibly, his eyes narrowing. It was obvious he hadn't expected her to flirt with him right at the beginning of a match, and Erina had to admit she found the red-faced goofball in front of her quite adorable. It wasn't often that Yukihira Soma lost his composure, nor had she ever seen him blush this intensely either. She liked it.

But to her slight disappointment, he pulled himself together rather quickly. One shake of his head later, his eyes pierced through her as if they were arrows on fire. It was enough to make the blonde blink a few times as she tried not get swallowed by his intense stare.

Then, he smirked. Coolly. And with the competitive atmosphere having returned, both students tilted their heads back towards the children still standing in the doorframe. They had been looking at them with awe the entire time, each of their eyes shining brightly as both Soma and Erina crossed their arms. It was finally time to get this event started, and unlike that day two years ago, the heiress would be sure to keep distracting thoughts out of her head until she wins.

"Now then. Ya ready?"

"Hmph. Do you really have to ask?"

"Good. Guess I'll just go ahead then… Who wants to help me beat this chick right here?! Lemme see some hands!" And with that, their unofficial Shokugeki finally began.

…

"What's going on, Yuri-san? Why are we up here?"

"Be patient, dear. It's only a little something I want to show you. Or rather, Soma asked me to do it, since he didn't know how to tell you without blurting the most important part out on accident. Honestly, that boy is more nervous than the birthday child himself right now."

"He is? Why? If anything, I thought he didn't talk to me because he was just being a sore loser again. It wouldn't be the first time that happened."

"Oh he is a sore loser for sure, don't get me wrong. But, well… even Soma gets nervous from time to time. He doesn't have to show it openly for me to understand. I know a kid on edge when I see one."

"Huh…" Knitting her brows, Erina continued to follow the older woman down the hallway, confused. "When did he talk to you anyway?"

"When you went back into the kitchen to get Shido's cake."

"So you're involved in his strange plan somehow."

"Of course I am. But that's enough questioning for now. I guess you just have to wait and find out the rest for yourself later. To be honest, I don't know the details of what exactly he plans to do, but… it's safe to assume that boy has something very special in mind. You're lucky."

Receiving a wink from the woman walking in front of her, Erina couldn't help but blush furiously as her thoughts began to run wild. She knew Soma was unpredictable- in many ways-, but she hadn't much in mind when he told her there was more she should look forward to tonight. Especially not after the crushing defeat she had subjected him to just now.

With her emerging as the victor in their improvised Shokugeki downstairs, it didn't come as a surprise that the boy went straight to sulking in a corner. Arms crossed, scarred eyebrow twitching, lips pressed together in a thin line, he didn't bother at all to hide his frustration over his loss. Typical Soma-behavior.

But now, she hears that he's actually nervous about something? Impossible.

She remembered his weird behavior when they were standing in front of the orphanage earlier. The tone in his voice indicated that he might be a little… uneasy. But Erina thought they had passed that point when she made clear how much she enjoyed being here with him. What else was there to be uneasy about? The blonde's heart began to hammer against her ribcage, the tension in her body rising the more she repeated that question in her head.

"Here we are." Yuri stopped in front of a random door, pulling the heiress out of her thoughts. "This is getting exciting, huh? I should've brought a camera."

"T-that's really not necessary, Yuri-san. I think we are just fine without one. So, the thing you need to show me… it's in this room?"

"My room, to be more specific. And yes, it is. Just go in, dear. Don't be shy."

"…Okay." Erina hesitated, taking a deep breath before she finally pushed the door open. She'd never admit it out loud, but at that moment, she truly wished the obnoxious redhead would be right here with her. She wanted him to be the one to show her what he was hiding in here himself, maybe even tease her a little about it. She appreciated Yuri's cheerfulness and efforts, but… it was strange to receive his gift without him.

"Seriously," she sighed, "He could have at least said something to me… This is getting weird."

"I'm sure he has no idea how to properly give something to a girl, dear, so don't mind him. This is still new territory for both of you."

"Yeah. I suppose you are right about that. So, ehm… aren't you coming in?"

Shaking her head, the older woman turned around to walk back downstairs, one hand raised to wave Erina off. "You will do just fine without me. It's not something that requires much help anyway. I'll see you in the living room." She paused, stopping for a brief moment to give the heiress another glance, "Oh, and before I forget. Feel free to use the shower in my bathroom as well. You should be able to find whatever you need in there. Good luck!"

A shower? Why would…? "Oh… a-alright." She blurted out as Yuri walked away giggling. Confused, the heiress stepped inside and closed the door behind her, finding the light switch with shaking fingers before she let her eyes wander around the room.

Yuri's bedroom looked very ordinary. Except for one small detail lying on the bed right next to a wide window. That does _not_ belong in an ordinary bedroom- she is sure of that.

With one brow raised, Erina moved towards it and glanced down, eyes widening in surprise when she saw a beautiful gown spread out wide in front of her. She didn't dare touch it, but the longer the blonde let her amethysts wander over the silky material, the more she couldn't resist. This was a dream of a dress, and most likely one of the finest she had ever seen. However, she wasn't quite able to shake the thought that this gown looked somewhat familiar. Like she had seen it before…

And then it dawned on her. With its v-halter neckline, open-back, and sequins decorating the entire décolleté area, it reminded her of that particular dress she had worn to the gala event two years ago. The one where she had been officially introduced as Totsuki's new headmaster. The dress she had worn the night she and Soma had kissed uninhibitedly on the terrace, the night she had said his name for the very first time without thinking, the night that had taken a very dark turn for the both of them. Their little adventure through the massive building, the slow dance under the moonlight, the tears at the end… she remembered it all as if it had happened merely a few days ago. Her skin began to tingle just thinking about it.

With wide eyes, she examined the beautiful gown anew, finding that, except the slightly darker color and a longer side-slit, it really wasn't much different from the one she had worn that night. Next to it was a golden circle barrette- maybe even the same one Hisako had used back then to make her hair when she had gotten ready in her room. She even recognized the velvet purse and the heels in the same color placed on the nightstand beside her.

A coincidence? Probably not. But what is Soma intending to do that requires her to look like she did back then? 'How did he even find this dress?'

Erina sighed. All this mystery is frustrating and exciting at the same time. She honestly appreciates the thought that he poured into these surprises, and for that reason, she decided to indulge him and go along with his plan. Because why not?

With a shy smile and a light blush on her cheeks, the heiress began to undress, leaving her school uniform on the nearby chair before she made her way towards the only other door in this cozy place and slowly stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. She was grateful for Yuri's offer, thinking this was a great opportunity to wash all the sweat from earlier off her body. However, hesitation accompanied her every step as she walked over to the modest shower and examined the different hair products laid out on the small counter inside. Was this really alright? Yuri did say she could use whatever she wanted, but…

Shrugging, the girl turned on the cold water to calm her overheated nerves. Surely, it would help get her head straight after all these vivid flashbacks.

'If it's a memory he wants to relive, I suppose I could oblige… at least this once.' Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began to wash her hair. The cold water really did help, not only to sort out her thoughts but also to make sure she didn't spend as much time in the bathroom as she usually would, the girl hurrying to get out again and dry herself before anyone would come knock on the door. It happened several times back when she was a resident at the Polar Star dormitory, after all.

After blow-drying her hair, she stepped back into the room and slowly padded towards the bed. She is used to wearing moderately revealing dresses due to the multiple parties that she was required to attend as a Nakiri but this particular one right here still made her blush. The style of the dress requires her to put on sans brasserie, something she hadn't had to do in a while.

Carefully, she slipped on the dress, praying to the heavens that the pads would give enough support to her well-developed assets. After struggling a bit to pull up the zipper, she walked towards the mirror and was pleasantly surprised how well the dress fit her.

"Honestly, Soma… how could you come up with these crazy but thoughtful ideas? Charming bastard," she giggled happily as she took the circle barrette.

She gave herself another firm look in the mirror, silently wishing Hisako could be here to do her hair again. "Oh well," she shrugged, "Here goes nothing."

…

She was pretty sure more than half an hour had passed since Yuri had led her up the narrow stairway towards her room, and for a moment, Erina felt reluctant to go back down. Voices could be heard from down there, laughter- Soma's laughter in particular. She smiled at the fact that he was enjoying himself so much. His sulking over a lost Shokugeki never lasted long anyway.

Taking a shaky breath, she slowly climbed down the stairs, one after another so as to not accidentally step on her dress and embarrass herself by falling. That would be one for the books if that were to happen.

The laughter grew louder, her nervousness close to reaching its peak. She couldn't say why she felt so funny inside, but the closer Soma's voice got, the harder it was for her to breathe. Until she eventually saw him emerging from the living room with a big grin on his face, eyes searching for the staircase before he noticed her walking down.

He must have been looking for her, and that alone sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as she stopped dead in her tracks at the mere sight of him. His cheeky grin was gone by now, amber orbs wide open and his arms falling limp to his sides. Erina took a shaky breath.

He wore a tie. A red one. Over a white shirt that he had neatly tucked into a pair of black trousers, just like he had that night. A black blazer- most likely the same one from back then as well, and even a similar set of shoes completed his stunning appearance.

For a moment, it looked like he wanted to say something, his lips parted. But he didn't seem to find the right words, so he simply pressed them together again, just staring up at her from below the staircase. She couldn't fault him for it- not when she was facing the same problem right now. He looked incredible. A tie definitely suited him, and just for a split second, Erina feared tonight might actually be the night she wouldn't be able to hold herself back anymore. Their conversation from this evening came to mind. He had asked her where her own self-control was, and right now, the heiress felt it was the perfect time to find the answer to that exact question. Could she really refuse him should he ask for her to let herself go? To let her emotions run wild without restraints? Just thinking about what she might end up doing, had butterflies wracking havoc in her stomach.

"You, uh… you're… here."

"Y-yes. I… I found the dress." She attempted to laugh, a nervous choke coming out instead. By now, Erina was certain her embarrassment had reached the rooftop of this orphanage. She just wasn't used to seeing him with a tie, and damn was that a mistake. "It's nice…"

"Aha… yeah, eh… Well-" He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, unable to take his eyes off her. "I kinda had Alice's help for that one. Since, ya know, she keeps saying she's such an expert and all. I thought I might as well get her to lend me a hand."

"Is that so? T-that might actually explain the perfect fit… I-I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Yeah…" Lowering his hand, he took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards her. His eyes never left hers when he came up the stairs to meet her half way, holing out his hand to offer her some support- as always. She took it without hesitation, a 'thank you' on her lips as he led her down the rest of the way. At this point, Erina had lost count of how many times he had done this over the past years, how often his hand had been there when she needed it. However, numbers are just numbers in the end. She's certain that the feeling of pure joy accompanying this strong gesture would never fade, and that's more than enough for her.

"You, ehm… you look amazing, by the way. Really beautiful."

"T-thank you. I suppose you do as well… if I had to say it."

He chuckled, squeezing her hand when they reached the hallway before releasing it completely. "Thanks. I should've known you'd like it. Remember that one time I wore the school uniform? You were red like a tomato then too. And back when we-"

"N-not true! I was merely- I mean, I didn't even say it looked good on you, and… Stop grinning at me!"

"No way. I bet ya were starting to have a crush on me that day." He took a step back, acting shocked to have realized this only now. "Wait… You were, weren't cha? Damn. Who would've thought?"

"W-what are you talking about?! Stop spouting such nonsense!"

"That actually explains a lot! Erina had a crush on me!" He laughed, his dimples showing.

"Urgh! See what happens when I decide to be nice to you for once?! Honestly, I shouldn't have bothered at all." she pursed her lips together in a pout.

Instinctively, she raised her palm to feel around the improvised bun at the back of her head, making sure no strands of hair were sticking out before she took a long breath. Denying his claim would only lead to more teasing, and she wasn't in the mood for that right now. "S-so… putting your rude assumptions aside, is there a particular reason you chose these outfits? They seem… familiar."

"Hm? You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed. It is pretty hard not to when, well…" The words suddenly got stuck in her throat, making it impossible for her to continue. Instead, a furious blush spread across her face when she realized his amber orbs were still lingering on her in expectation. She couldn't look back. Her heart might jump straight out of her body if she did.

"Anyway," she started, "should I assume we are going somewhere else tonight?"

"Oh, uh… yeah. I had something in mind, but-"

"I will find out soon enough. Right?"

A bright grin graced his handsome features, golden eyes squinted as he flushed a light red. "Yep."

"I figured." She crossed her arms, pouting, "You really enjoy keeping me in the dark today, don't you?"

"Ya think so?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Huh… I never noticed."

"Of course you wouldn't," Erina scoffed, "Anyway, could you at least explain why you have been acting weird ever since we came here? I know you have, so don't even try to deny it. Even Yuri-san saw it."

"I have?" Arching a brow, the redhead watched Erina slap her forehead, frustrated beyond words. The corners of his lips twitched upwards, but he refrained from bursting into another fit of laughter right away. Probably because she was on the verge of a mental breakdown right about now.

He loved messing with her way too much.

"Oh why do I bother?"

"C'mon. I really do have no idea what you're talking about. Is there something specific I'm supposed to say?" She lowered her hand, only to pinch the bridge of her nose next when she heard the confusion in his tone.

And then, it happened again. His nervous neck rubbing. She grumbled. "Don't answer a question with another question, Mister. I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Soma… Answer. Now."

"Well…" the boy held out his hand to cup her cheek tenderly. He took a breath and opened his mouth but instead of blurting a decent reply, he swiftly pulled her towards him and kissed her. He bit her lower lip a little rougher than usual, indicating that he wanted her to stop asking more questions.

Clever bastard. Kissing her to distract her from all these thoughts. And she walked right into that trap without even blinking, mesmerized by the fire in his eyes. She could've tried to resist but instead, she just jumped straight at him like a hungry predator. Restless, and so on edge.

His lips were burning, tongue branding her mouth as his. She fidgeted as his hands started to travel, warm palms against silk. Shifting, Erina tried to position herself to dominate the kiss. However, before she got the chance to, he pulled away, a glorious smirk on his face when he winked at her. If the kiss had affected him just as much as it had her, he hid it pretty well, placing both hands back into his pockets like nothing had happened. Right in time too, as the sound of children's laughter echoed in their ears and forced the heiress to swallow hard just so she could come to her senses again.

How sneaky of him.

With gritted teeth, Erina took a step towards him and quickly pulled on his red tie before he could lean back, whispering right into his ear, "I'm going to get payback for this, Yukihira. Keep your guard up if you know what's good for you."

She shouldn't have said that. She knew she shouldn't have. But the cocky grin on his face forced her to take action of some sort. She couldn't just let him steal her breath and leave it like that.

But that was a mistake. His gaze turned from innocent to shock to unintentionally seductive in less than half a second, a roguish smile accompanying his next words as he leaned in, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he said, brushing his lips against hers. "I accept. Nakiri."

And that was probably the worst thing he could've chosen to reply. The way he pronounced her name sounded like melting butter on a freshly grilled steak fillet. Tender and so enticing. Erina was sure, their patience would be tested on so many levels tonight, and neither he nor her would be able to do anything about it should it actually run out at some point.

She inhaled, slowly. Taking her time to enjoy the prickle of his lips so close to her own. "You will lose again."

"I don't think so."

"We will see about that." Another shaky breath was taken. Inhale. Pause. Exhale. Repeat.

Would he go in for a second kiss now? Maybe she should…

But then, "Oh my… You are a real beauty indeed, Erina! Makes me want to turn back time and relive my younger days." They jumped apart at Yuri's sudden outburst, not having noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Erina blushed, unable to meet the caretaker's eyes. "Ah yes, that would be something, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, Miss Yuri! Where are they going? Can I go too please?!"

"No fair! If Shido goes, I wanna come too!"

"Me too!"

"What were they doing anyway? Erina looks like she's sick or something."

Startled, the heiress almost tripped over her long gown as she took a couple of steps back, hands raised in front of her. "O-oh, no, I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry about it, Mei. I was just… surprised to see how late it has gotten, that's all. We were… checking the time on Soma's watch, you see?"

"Yeah… what she said." The redhead laughed awkwardly as the children eyed them with innocent wonder, pretending to fix his sleeve where his white hand-cloth was barely visible before they would figure out he wasn't wearing a watch to begin with. Then, he cleared his throat, "And it's a good thing we did too. I'm sorry, Yuri, but we really gotta go now."

"Oh don't mind me, boy. I should get these kids to bed anyway. Erina is right, it is getting rather late." She winked at the blushing girl as if knowing full well what had been going on between them a moment ago.

"W-what?!" Stepping forward, Shido first looked up at Soma, and then at his caretaker as he fiercely wiped the trace of chocolate from his mouth. "But I said I wanted to go too! Please, Miss Yuri!"

"Didn't you just tell me you wanted to have another slice of that delicious cake you and Erina baked together? I can't promise you that there will be any left if you leave now."

"B-but I… that's not fair."

There was a conflict raging in his eyes when Erina crouched down to ruffle his thick hair, a soft smile following her comforting words, "Hey now… What's with that face, huh? I thought you are a grown-up now?"

"I-I am…"

"Then don't cry. You are acting as if I will never come to visit you again."

"W-well… will you?"

"Of course I will, Shido. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's been so long since the last time you came here… D-do we have to wait two years again to see you?"

She couldn't answer immediately, a lump forming in her throat as she watched the boy's saddened expression. Her hand moved from his messy hair down to his cheek, stroking it before she sighed, "You are right, that was my mistake. I truly am sorry, Shido. It shouldn't have taken me this long… And to make up for it, what do you say I invite everyone here to visit me at the Nakiri estate in… let's say a few weeks from now? I know I might have promised this before, but this time, I am going to keep it. I guarantee it."

"R-really? W-we can…?"

She nodded, a wide smile settling on her lips. "I will show you around Totsuki. A future chef needs to have a peek of what's coming, right?"

"H-huh? Me? A-at Totsuki?"

"Exactly. You want to go there at some point, don't you? If you aim to be a chef, Totsuki is the only place for you."

"R-right… Right!" A shimmer of hope returned to Shido's almond shaped eyes as he surprised her with a vigorous hug, almost choking her on the spot. "You're the best, Erina… T-thank you so much!"

"H-hey, slow down. This doesn't mean anything yet. You still have to practice some more under Yuri-san's watch, you hear? The first step is to make something that all your friends can enjoy eating."

"Y-yeah, I can do it! I know I can! I'll practice super hard, I swear!" His small hands tightened around her, tears wetting her shoulder as he sniffled.

She doesn't care. Even if her hair ends up in a mess or the dress gets wrinkled from his hug, she wouldn't pull back. If it meant making up to this kid, she'll take it any day. "Hey now, I didn't tell you this so you could start crying again. Just remember, there is a ton of trial and error involved if you actually want to study at Totsuki. The competition is intense, so I expect you to be in top shape when you take that entrance exam in a few years, alright? And like I said; No more tentacle experiments."

"It's Squid! Get it right, would ya?!"

"Whatever!" With her brow twitching, Erina ignored the shout behind her to focus on Shido's overwhelmed expression instead. He looked so happy that she couldn't help but beam at him.

"Y-yes," he said, "I-I promise!"

"Then I suppose we have a deal." She laughed along with him, struggling to breathe as he squeezed even tighter.

"But Erina…" Yuri's hand on her shoulder forced the blonde to pull back from the child in her arms and look up behind her, "Are you sure he will be able to even go to a prestigious school like that? I-I mean, the money…"

"I'm sure we can arrange something there. Don't worry, Yuri-san. As long as he is serious about learning, we will make it happen. Like my grandfather always says, everyone with talent is welcome in our academy. There are no exceptions to that."

"I-is that so…?"

"Yep." With a confident smile, she turned back to a beaming Shido, ruffling his hair once again, "See? We will see each other a lot once you get into middle school. Problem solved, right?"

"Yeah! And I'm gonna be the greatest cook ever! You'll see!"

"Oh my? Are you now? That sounds familiar somehow…" She tapped her chin in thought, shaking her head when she heard a low chuckle behind her, "I remember there was someone else who used to say that a lot. Huh…"

"R-really? Who?"

"Well…" Winking at the curious child, she rose to her feet again, her smile brighter than before when she crossed her arms, "I think I let you find out who it is when you actually enroll. Right now, just do your best and keep on practicing. Who knows, you might even reach the top spot sooner than that particular person has. However, first, we will have some fun at the estate in a couple of weeks. We could even prepare another dinner together."

At that, Shido began to jump up and down in place with another 'yes', happily clapping his hands as he imagined what delicious food they would make when they saw each other again. And while Erina enjoyed watching him celebrate like that, her eyes eventually drifted over to a still chuckling redhead, hands resting in his pockets as he gave her a nod of approval. The intensity in his amber orbs was so magnetizing, it made her blush all over again. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but she knew those eyes would push her over the edge sooner or later. And she was fine with it.

"Alright, it's settled then. Now let's send our two guests off before things get too hot in here, shall we? I fear it won't take too much for these two to-"

"Y-Yuri-san! What are you saying?!"

The black-haired woman laughed, taking a step towards the front door, "What? It's not like I'm wrong. Or am I, Erina?"

'Why do I get the feeling she and Alice would make a perfect teasing duo?' The heiress's eye started to twitch, Soma grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head and made his way towards her.

"Sorry, Yuri. Dunno what you're talking about."

"Oh? Well, if you say so. I'll just leave it at that then."

Erina sighed, "Thank you…"

"Hey, Miss Yuri? I'm not going after all. Can I have another slice of cake now?"

The woman laughed when she felt Shido pull on her shirt, urging her to come to the kitchen with him. "You can have the biggest slice there is, kid. Let's just say goodbye to Soma and Erina first, alright?"

"No fair! I want the biggest slice!"

"You already had too many, Mei! I want the biggest slice now!" Zen's brows knitted together as he stared his friend down, not caring that there still was some chocolate staining the corners of his mouth.

"What are you talking about? Miss Yuri promised me! And it's my birthday!"

"Okay, you guys asked for it! We gotta have to race now! Whoever gets to the fridge first, wins the biggest slice of cake!"

"Deal!" And with both boys shouting their agreement to Mei's declaration of war, they hurried to say their goodbyes, expressing their excitement to see what Erina's house looks like before storming off, everyone else in a hurry behind them as well.

She had promised them all to personally come pick them up with a limousine. A 'long and fancy car', they had called it. The only condition? Soma had to come too, which she thought was a given anyway, but didn't say as much when the redhead agreed to 'tag along' with a bright grin.

Erina giggled as she watched Yuri shake her head at the screams echoing in the long hallway behind them, exchanging a quick glance with Soma before they waved their goodbyes.

"I'll see you in two weeks then. Be careful on your way, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry, Yuri. I got it covered!" The redhead smirked at their friend before taking the blonde's hand again, leading her further down the road.

"H-hey! Stop pulling me!"

"We gotta hurry though."

"Again?!"

"Yep! Just shout what cha need to tell her."

"That's…" She huffed, annoyed that this game was starting all over again before she tilted her head back and shouted, "T-thank you for everything, Yuri-san! It was an incredible evening!"

"Don't mention it, dear! Thank you for coming!"

This is ridiculous. Erina could understand that they should get a move on now, since darkness had already settled over the city when they stepped outside, but not even giving her enough time to thank Yuri properly… That's just rude. She would have to apologize when she saw them all again.

Sighing, Erina focused on the pavement in front of her as she let the day's events replay in her mind. They sure had a lot of fun back there. From the moment he had picked her up in the office, it was a constant rush of adrenaline. One moment they were here, the next, somewhere else entirely. And Erina had to admit, it had its charm.

"They really are a lovely bunch, aren't they?" she said, smiling fondly at the thought of them, "I'm glad they still remembered me."

"What d'ya mean? 'Course they remember ya. How could they forget?"

Her eyes drifted over to the boy watching her in confusion, brows knitted together as he awaited her answer. She sighed again, tilting her head back upfront, "It's just that… To be honest, I was a little worried when I saw them. I haven't visited this place for so long, I know I should have come sooner, but… What I mean is, I'm happy they weren't too mad at me."

"Oh… Well, there's nothing you could've done really. The school needed you. And you kinda had to prove to those investment guys that they could still rely on you, right? They kept a close eye on you, so you couldn't have left anyway."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but-" Erina's eyes widened, her head snapping towards him in surprise. "Wait… you knew?"

"Arato told me when I wanted to get ya out of your office one time. I figured it must've been a tough job to keep those people satisfied with you, so I left it at that."

"I-is that so…?" Her heart rate increased as she twisted her hands together. She should've guessed that he knew already. It was Soma, after all. And nothing got past him- when he tried. "Regardless, I could have visited them at least once."

"Don't overthink it, Erina. Those kids aren't stupid. They understand. You made them happy just by coming over today, and if you ask me…" His voice softened as he leaned a little towards her, "you did plenty to make up for all that time you haven't seen them too."

"Y-you think so? I had the impression that, maybe, I shouldn't have rushed Shido into studying harder to become a chef. I did say some harsh things to him, didn't I? He's still young, and-"

"You're kidding, right? That fellow's as stubborn as they come. I'm sure you lightened a fire under his butt with your prickly attitude, not the other way around. And if cooking really is his passion, you gave him some serious hope. I'm sure he'll make good use of that." He paused, grinning, "Well… ya could've said it a bit more nicely, now that I think about it. But hey, who cares? That kid loves ya."

"W-what? Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"A compliment. I think…"

"You think?!"

He laughed, placing a few lost strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm kidding. That was a great idea. I didn't think you'd actually let him come to Totsuki someday. You gave that kid something to look forward to. A chance to reach something he couldn't have done on his own. Thanks, Erina."

She blushed. Hearing him say her name so tenderly did something to her stomach that she's unable to put into words. Instead, she tried swallowing a sudden lump in her throat, her gaze turned away from him when she spoke, "W-well, someone has to make sure he doesn't continue making those awful tentacle dishes, right? I'm sure he learned how real food is supposed to taste like after tonight."

"It's still Squid though…"

"Whatever!"

Shrugging, he released a chuckle at her outburst, "Damn, ya really hate those, don't cha?"

"Everyone does, Soma. That… _thing_ should be banned from this country just so you can't experiment with it anymore."

"Ya only ate it once."

"And it was enough to make me vomit for a whole week."

He laughed at her disgusted expression, placing both hands behind his head before giving his reply, "Whatever. I'm sure I can come up with a great idea now that I know your weakness."

"Which is?"

"Chocolate."

"W-what?"

The redhead's grin widened when he turned to face her, "You ate more cake than anyone else, don't think I didn't see it. It'll be the perfect ingredient for my next Squid dish. And you have to eat it because you can't resist some good ol' chocolate."

"T-that's not true! I-I didn't eat that much!" Offended, Erina gaped at him before she narrowed her eyes, "And if you dare to do that, I swear, Yukihira Soma, I will bury you in so much paper work, you won't even have time to think about anything other than your next deadline!"

"Man… that's brutal." He shuddered, lips pressing together in a thin line, "And here I was thinking you're pretty good with kids. But you can be a lot scarier sometimes, huh?"

"…W-what?" Caught off guard, Erina's amethysts widened as she tilted her head to one side, eying him. "What do you mean?"

Soma shrugged before a bright grin appeared on his face again, "Just what I said. You're good with kids. I gotta say, it really was nice seeing you act so natural in there. You were relaxed for once."

"I-is that what it looked like? Really?"

"Yep. It could be 'cause of those kids. I barely did anything. They were all focused on you today. And that's something, if ya ask me."

"Oh… I-I suppose that could be true." A light breeze brushed her face as the blonde's smile grew even wider.

She's good with kids…This is the first time anyone has told her that. Wasn't Soma actually the one children adored? Clearing her throat, she glanced over at the grinning redhead, thoughts left unspoken. "Well then. We'll see if Shido still thinks I'm all that great once he makes it into the middle school division in a few years. I won't go easy on him."

"As if. I would call ya crazy if you did."

She laughed, not offended in the slightest, "Like you said, if cooking really is his passion, I might not even need to be cruel. He will become a fine chef sooner or later. But… I suppose there is nothing wrong with looking after him from time to time. We just have to be discreet and as inconspicuous as we can."

"We?"

"Hm?"

"You said _'we'_."

Her face turned a furious shade of red, amethysts wide when she understood the hidden meaning behind his words, "N-never mind. I misspoke."

"No, no. You just said _'we'_ , didn't ya? As in 'you and me, still being there when Shido enrolls'. I gotta say, you think ahead pretty far, don't cha?"

"S-seriously, is this what I get for sharing my thoughts with you?!"

She saw it in his eyes- the urge to laugh, the attempt to hold it in. He failed, naturally, and began to chuckle at the glare she sent his way. It ticked her off, but she decided to roll her eyes instead of freaking out and shouting at him in the middle of the empty street like a spoiled little girl- something that she probably would have done two years ago.

In reality, she had meant it. She could clearly see them visiting their underclassmen together in the next couple of years. Though the embarrassment of admitting that is simply too much to bear, even after all those years of dating. Would she ever get used to it? Probably not.

But over the time that they slowly got to know each other, Erina noticed that Soma really made an effort to understand her. He gets it eventually, even though she doesn't spell everything out for him. He often still thinks like a kid but he matured to a certain level as a boyfriend who could handle, and often times, match her quick-fire attitude. And for that, she is grateful.

"C'mon, I'm kidding, so chill out. I actually like it when you do that."

"H-huh?"

"Sharing your thoughts. You used to keep everything to yourself, remember? You've really changed, Erina. In a good way."

"O-oh, that…" With a deep breath, her eyes followed his towards the starry sky, the warm smile never leaving her features when she said, "I suppose so. I did learn quite a bit from you, after all. Like cooking from the heart and not and not judging a book by its cover."

"Whoa, hold on. Ya gettin' all mushy on me now?"

She huffed defensively, "I'm just saying that your role in my life was- what I mean is… you helped me view things a little differently than I used to. I'm thanking you, that's all."

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head, chuckling. "Don't worry, you did a lot for me too."

"S-so I've heard…"

"…Yuri?"

"Yuri."

"Should've known." He laughed, pulling out the keys for his bike from his pocket. She hadn't even noticed they had already arrived until he turned a corner and walked a bit faster along the pavement, leaving her a couple of steps behind.

All she saw now was his back when he stopped laughing and cleared his throat, never slowing down his pace as he spoke, "But I don't think I'm done learning from you yet… not by a longshot."

"You aren't? But after graduation, won't you…?" _'Leave?'_

He finally tilted his head back towards her, the smile he wore as gentle as it could be, his amber eyes softer than she could've ever imagined. He just smiled at her without saying anything else, not needing to say anything else. His eyes did all the talking for him. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have enough time to interpret that particular expression. They had already found his motorbike, and with Soma turning around again and getting ready to depart, she was left pondering what he meant by that look. She racked her brain but in the end, she couldn't come up with anything.

So instead, she smiled at his back and shook her head, having found another question that was literally burning on her lips. "You won't blindfold me again for this one, will you?"

"Hmm… Ya want me to?"

"No!"

"Alright, then let's do it! Good thinking, Erina. It'll be fun."

"…Why did I even ask?"

…

Bathroom. She had to find a bathroom as soon as possible- assuming the place he was taking her to had one. There is only so much that she could take before her royal upbringing kicks in. And now, she's starting to feel the anxiety to fix her hair, her make-up, and her dress. She's starting to feel the discomfort of riding a motorcycle, the needles creeping on her bum, legs, and feet. What would it take for this goofball here to finally agree to use her car? She wondered. Her chauffeur is a friendly old man, and the perks- leather seats, air conditioning, drinks on demand- are frankly incomparable to his motorcycle. And she would remind him again of that once their little trip was over.

"How much longer will this take, Soma? It's been what? 20 minutes?"

"Almost there. Why do ya sound like you're about to make mincemeat out of someone?"

"Because I am!"

His merry laughter echoed in her ears, making her roll her eyes and huff right into his left ear. "Relax, your highness. It's right here." Slowing down again, Erina felt him turn the motorcycle around a corner before he stopped the vehicle completely. "See?"

"I can't see anything right now! Did you seriously forget you covered my eyes again?!"

"O-oh, right… Sorry." The twinge of nervousness in his voice was back, Erina heard it.

He cleared his throat and got off the vehicle, making the girl frown in confusion as she waited for him, "Remember, no taking off the headband."

"Yes, yes, I won't. Can you please help me up too now?"

"Yeah… sure."

"…Seriously, what is the matter with you today?"

"Dunno what cha mean. Everything's peachy."

"Soma…" she shook her head, unsure how to approach him, "Just tell me what's wrong already, would you? I'm getting worried." Again, he didn't. Instead, he laughed at her puffed out cheeks and just took her hand to gently guide her off his bike.

And for a moment, Erina could've sworn she felt his fingers brush against her thigh. Very lightly and only for the briefest of moments, but the contact was still there. With the blindfold on, her sense of touch is in full blast. Whether it was real or imagined, it didn't stop the rush of blood in her veins causing her to involuntarily hold a part of the slit of her gown close with one hand.

"No need to worry. I'm fine, I promise."

"If you say so…" Sighing, she adjusted the white cloth over her eyes while the redhead led her down yet another mysterious path, deliciously ignorant of the fact that she was in a constant struggle with herself ever since this evening had started. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him, and she wouldn't admit that she was trapped in a nonstop thinking-process about what every single one of her touches could mean to him- if it flustered him just as much as it did her. Being on edge all the time is honestly stressing her out.

"Alright, ya ready?"

"W-what? We are there already?"

"'Course we are. Seriously, Erina. Stop daydreaming, would cha?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who has been spacing out since we stopped."

She pulled on his hand in a moment of frustration, unintentionally bringing his face closer to her own. His breath fanned the tip of her nose, but she did her best to ignore it when she spoke, "Now hurry up and get your hand-band off my face, so I can look at you!"

"W-wait… Now?"

"Of course now! When were you planning to take this off anyway? Don't be silly, please."

"A-ah, you're right. Got it." The slight startle in his voice made her giggle, her point proven.

And even though she's used to the fired-up and confident Soma, she finds that this side of him is just as charming. When he's so adorably unsure of what he is doing, Erina can't help but feel compelled to guide him the rest of the way.

She let go of his hand and gestured for him to step behind her, letting him undo the tight knot on the back of her head. She sighed in relief when the pressure on her face finally disappeared. If Soma would ask her to do it again, she'd decline on the spot. No matter how much he would beg with those puppy-eyes.

Taking his place back beside her, the boy tied the white cloth back around his wrist, visibly satisfied with his work. "There. What d'ya think?"

"Hold on a second." She blinked, finally getting whatever had been stuck in her left eye out before she glanced up again. "Just let me take a… look… first…"

And what she saw made Erina gasp. Her amethysts widened in shock at the familiar building in front of her. "Wha… what… have you…?"

"Surprised?"

"Of course I am! H-how did you… I mean…"

"Well…" Smiling, the redhead shrugged his shoulders, "How 'bout cha take a breather first."

Then, his soft expression vanished, his eyes glowing evilly under the bright streetlights. He turned away from her to bend forward and let a dark shadow settle over his face as he snickered, "Oh yeah. I knew it. That's one month without any fucking paperwork to worry about. You shouldn't have betted against a pro, Hayama. Told ya she'd be surprised. Too bad for you, buddy. I win."

"W-wait a minute… H-Hayama-kun? He knew?!"

"That guy seriously thought you'd expect me to bring you here tonight, but I sure proved his ass wrong. Man does it feel good to win!"

"Y-you did what? But…" She was confused. Her mind couldn't follow his words no matter how much effort she put into it. A bet? Again? "S-so I'm guessing this means we won't see him attend any meetings next week if he has to fill out of all those documents you were supposed to take care of?"

"Yep, we sure won't." He laughed, "Just wait 'till I tell him! Serves ya right, Hayama!"

Erina shook her head in disbelief, thinking Hayama's involvement is the least of her concerns right now. "W-whatever. I'm still confused… What are we even doing here, Soma? How did you-"

He shrugged, turning back to her, "Now ya know what the fancy get-up was for. Sure feels nostalgic, doesn't it?"

"It… it does, b-but…" Was he actually referring to the same event she had been thinking of all this time? Her lips felt too dry to speak anymore, forcing the heiress to wet them before she gulped down her sudden nervousness. "I-I don't understand. Back when we first came here, this place had been rented by Totsuki's sponsors and grandfather himself… W-what did you… how are we supposed to get in now?"

"Oh don't worry 'bout that. Haven't cha noticed? There's no one inside to begin with."

"What…?" Her eyes drifted back towards the massive building in front of them, its lights illuminating every hallway she could spot through a window. He's right. There is no sign of a gala event being held at the moment. The banquet hall is empty, and yet, the double doors are wide open, with guards in back suits standing on each end. "But how… is this even possible?"

"Does it matter? C'mon, Erina, you're way too stiff. Relax already, would ya? Let's go in."

"You seriously rented the hall… No, wait. Was it Grandfather? But he's not here…"

"Hello? Erina? You okay there?" He waved a hand in front of her face, snickering when she didn't respond right away.

"Huh…?"

"C'mon, let's get a move on. I can tell you everything later if you really wanna know." Without another word, the young chef merely offered her his bent elbow, his grin too precious to worry about anything else. So she complied. Her shaking hand held on to his arm very naturally, her cheeks warm and her smile shy when she looked up at him.

"Y-you sure are crazy, Yukihira Soma…"

"Seriously? That's all ya got for me?"

"It's the biggest compliment I could give you. Don't push it."

"Oh I don't think so. There is something you could tell me that's way better than this. And you know damn well what I'm talkin' about."

"Unfortunately, you know just as well that it's a satisfaction I won't give you. You can make me admit whatever you want, but your… plebeian cooking is out of the question."

"Is that so? You make it pretty hard not to challenge you to a Shokugeki sometimes, ya know that? I'm practically itching to give that tongue of yours another taste of my food. It always curls up whenever you like it."

"I-it does not! How dare you pay so close attention to that!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! You shouldn't make those sounds if ya don't want me to stare! They're really hard to miss!"

"W-wha…" A furious blush spread across her face, reaching even the back of her neck as she struggled with her words, "I-I do not make any sound while eating!"

"Yes, ya do. Want me to record it next time?"

"O-of course not!"

"And that pretty much proves ya like my cooking. I just gotta make ya admit it out loud and everything's good."

"I don't enjoy your cooking, Yukihira Soma. Forget it." She huffed, eyes wandering over the glorious hall as she answered him, "But, I suppose this hardly gets you to stop, so… You have a lifetime to try anyway. Feel free to let me know when you give up."

It wasn't supposed to sound weird. Not at all. But the few stumbles in Soma's steps made the blonde somewhat question her own words. She looked up at his tense features. Was this a drop of sweat she spotted on his brow?

"Y-yeah, fine. Say whatever ya want, I'm not quittin'."

"…Seriously. You said I was the stiff one, but look at you. You can't even walk straight."

"What? No way. You're imagining things."

"Am I really?"

"Yeah. I'd say."

"I don't know about that, Soma. You just… you have been acting pretty weird today. Throw me off as much as you like, but I'm not letting this go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nope, nothing to tell here!" He laughed, the sound fake to the core. It was amusing to see him stutter and freak out over the smallest of her observations, despite how worried she was about him. For once, the roles were reversed, and Erina couldn't help but enjoy herself teasing him.

She giggled, shrugging her left shoulder and focusing on her surroundings again. "Alright then… I will ask again later."

He tensed up again, but didn't answer her this time. Erina didn't mind. The empty banquet area simply required all her attention.

The state of her dress, as well as the plan to find a bathroom and fix her hair was forgotten. She simply took the majestic architecture in, the large spaces that were usually filled with thousands of people, those tight hallways she used to hide in as a child whenever someone came looking for her. It feels like a completely new experience now. So much more enticing.

"By the way… where are we going? Another tour?"

He smirked, scratching his chin as if in deep thought. "Well…"

"Come on, Soma. You can share with me at least this much, can't you?"

"…Nah. Don't wanna."

"Are you kidding me?!" She was losing her patience, and he knew it very well, judging from the light chuckle escaping his throat at her comical expression.

"Just come on. You'll see soon enough where we're going."

"Fine…" She let him pull her towards the wide staircase with a pout, eyes briefly taking note of the few old men standing suspiciously close to the different instruments spread out on the wide stage. An orchestra perhaps?

Soma towed her up the stairs, all the way to the very last floor. And with each step she took, her hand in his began to tremble ever so slightly. He's taking her to the terrace… the one place that has the most vivid memories of the day they first came here.

When they arrived, he gently pushed the glass door open, gesturing for her to go outside first before following close behind her. It was just like she had done back then. Erina remembered it so well, one might think this happened not two years ago but literally just yesterday.

' _Welcome to the most beautiful spot in the entire building, monsieur Yukihira.'_

Taking a hold of her hand again, he led her across the white, marbled floor, past the same tropical trees she had so excitedly pointed out to him on their first visit, and right to the glass railing on the other end of the terrace, eyes kept up front the whole time while Erina found herself looking around with parted lips.

Nothing had changed around here. It still held the same exotic elegance it used to, the same dim lighting, and the same cozy atmosphere. Even the deckchairs and the glass tables around the pool were untouched.

They leaned on the railing, taking in the salty air from the port down below and listening to the faint crash of the waves against the shore in silence.

' _I had no idea we were so close to the ocean.'_

And the time of night only added to the memories replaying in her mind.

"Weird how we only managed to come back here after so long, huh?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose so… We were very busy with the school."

He tilted his head towards her, seeming to admire her appearance in the dim lighting before he grinned gleefully. "A lotta stuff happened back then, didn't it? You, hiding from Gramps and all."

"I-I wasn't hiding. How absurd. I was only cooling my head in the garden. But of course, a certain someone had to march in and disturb my peace."

"The old man asked me to look for ya. How was I supposed to know you wanted to be alone?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"…No."

She stifled a laugh as her eyes drifted back to the port, the cold breeze brushing her face gently. "Typical. You really had no idea what you put me through, did you?"

"Honestly, I kinda didn't want to think too much about your weird behavior back then. I'd a feeling it had something to do with me, and I said as much too, but… I had my own stuff to figure out first."

"Really? And what was that?"

' _Well, since we can't get back inside, we might as well have some fun here, right? …Let's dance.'_

His grin turned into a soft smile, arms still resting on the railing when he closed his eyes and leaned back, "Finding out why I couldn't focus on my cooking at that time, for example. I didn't want you to see it, but I was really freaking out, ya know."

' _Alright then, let me teach you. …You feel my feet slowly moving back and forth, right? …So when I take a step forward, you take one back and vice versa.'_

"O-oh…"

"But there was no escaping you- I can't and didn't wanna do that anyway, so… I thought, maybe some things would become clearer if I just let it play out. Man was I wrong though…" With a low chuckle, he leaned back in, most of his body now supported by the railing, "You, how I felt about you, about us… it didn't make sense at all. It was too hard to figure out."

"I suppose… Then again, I never understood what I actually wanted from you either. It was so frustrating." She sighed, resting her chin on her palm. "Those were some rough times, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you can say that again. I don't think I ever felt so confused in my life. You really are something, Erina."

"Right… I can say the same for you. Although, for what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't stay away from me. At least not completely."

"Really?"

She smiled at the surprised tone in his voice, "Really."

"Whoa… didn't see that coming…" the young chef cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure, "Well then, I'm glad too. But now, you'll have to deal with me sticking around whether ya want to or not. And I'm not sure if you can manage that." He grinned.

With her head still in her palm, Erina giggled, eyes wandering over to him when she spoke, "I have no doubt I can handle you. And I wouldn't have it any other way either. You have to stay right where you are, or else I'll be pissed."

"Deal."

Silence took over, pulling them both back into their own thoughts. Until now, Erina hadn't noticed that the distance between them had shortened, and that their arms were touching. She hadn't paid attention to the sound of music playing in the background either, causing her to arch a brow. Recalling the few men she had seen downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder now if this was a coincidence or a part of Soma's plan as well. She wouldn't be surprised if it was. He truly had thought about everything tonight.

' _Not bad, you really got the hang of it now.'_

' _Told ya I would. You impressed with my moves, or what?'_

' _Not on your life. There still are too many flaws in your footwork. I'm afraid you have to try a lot harder to impress me.'_

'… _Can do.'_

"So… Masamune-san will be released next year."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. Ya still going over there to check on his mom?"

A deep sigh escaped her throat, eyes closing as she listened to the music in the background.

"I do," she said, "Regularly. Though, it's only to confirm for myself that everything is probably taken care of. A promise is a promise, after all."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"But I have to say, the caretaker I hired sure does a good job. I think she actually grew fond of Masamune-san's mother."

"Ya think so?" Soma's grin widened as he leaned closer towards her in curiosity, letting the ocean breeze brush his hair out of his face. "How'd you know?"

"She always brings a recipe book with her to surprise the old lady with new and unique dishes. It's a lot of effort if you think about it. A really sweet gesture."

"Oh, like how I'm trying to make ya something new every time, huh?"

"T-this is different. You just do it because you want to satisfy your own ego. That girl is not like that. She can't get any praise, even if she wants to. But regardless, that doesn't stop her from doing her best."

"…And how's that any different than what I'm doing?"

"Y-you…" Her cheeks heated, brows knitting together as the heiress tried to brush him off, "Her purpose is to feed Masamune-san's mother, yours is to get a few silly words out of me. She doesn't aim to impress anybody."

"Aha… I still don't get it."

"H-hmph, I would be surprised if you did." The heiress held back a giggle when she saw the lost expression on his features. He really didn't get it.

"Oh well." He shrugged, no longer interested in that topic. "So then, guess this means she's not that bad in the kitchen, huh?"

"I… suppose she's not."

"That's great! Maybe she'll even keep the job after 'flower boy' comes back."

"Yeah, maybe…" A few seconds passed before the heiress faced him again with thoughtful eyes, taking a slow breath, "Do you think we will see them again someday?"

"Oh for sure. We still owe him the Shokugeki of a lifetime, remember? He's gotta come over for a visit to play judge."

The heiress laughed, their conversation about Masamune's interest in Totsuki's traditional cooking battle fresh in her memory. "That's true. And despite everything, I really do hope he won't have a hard time adapting to his old lifestyle again. Staying in prison for such a long time is bound to change people one way or another."

"I don't think that guy's gonna change so easily. He acted out of his conscience to save you, and he did what he did for his family. Three years can't break a person like that. He'll be fine."

"You say it like you have actually gained some experience in that field. Don't tell me you've been sent to prison before, Soma." Raising a brow at him, she watched as the redhead shook his head, an amused expression on his face.

"Nah, just guessing. If three years isn't enough time to get ya to admit that you like my food, how can it be enough to make a completely new person out of flower boy? I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Oh my. You really want me to say it out loud, don't you?"

"Duh. I'm dying to hear it."

"Well…" Two fingers brushed over her bottom lip as she shifted her palm to a more comfortable position under her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. Then, she just laughed and gave the redhead a sly wink, "Just keep wishing then. It will never happen."

"That's so unfair. For a second, I thought you were actually gonna say it."

"It is what it is. I'm sorry."

They fell into comfortable silence once more, each gazing at the wide ocean until Soma shifted a little closer, his expression soft when he looked over at her. "Hey, Erina?"

"Hm?"

"I know we haven't had the chance to talk about this in a while, but… how are you holding up? Still having those nightmares about that guy?"

"…Not as often as I used to. There is this weird feeling coming back every now and then, but the medicine helps me get right back to sleep whenever I do wake up. With the way it's going, I think I won't even need them at all soon. But, that's just my own opinion." She huffed, closing her eyes when the concern in Soma's gaze became too much for her to handle, "Honestly, it's not gone but with time and everyone's support, I feel strong enough to get past it. So don't worry."

"Gotcha. I'm really glad to hear that, but… don't rush anything, 'kay? If you feel like you still need the medicine to sleep, just keep it. No one's judging ya because you have 'em."

She sighed again, still unable to look at him, "I know. But I don't like them, Soma. I'm not comfortable taking them. It's too… weird. Plus, I get very sleepy during the day. Those pills just irritate me."

"Still. You should keep 'em around just in case. I don't wanna hear ya scream at night ever again. It scared the shit outta me the first time, ya know." A playful nudge against her arm made Erina laugh. She felt him shift beside her again before her head landed on his shoulder, a smile of content on her lips.

"Alright, I hear you. So… how about you? You had nightmares too, after all. Any better?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. It's not so bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I already dealt with it a while ago."

"That's good. You were quicker to get over it than I was." She paused, contemplating whether or not she should actually voice her next thoughts. After a while, she decided to just go for it. It was him, after all. She could always talk to him.

"You know, sometimes…" she began slowly, "I mean, don't make fun of me for what I'm about to say, but… sometimes, I wish you could still sleep right next to me. Having you beside me helps me relax, and I could fall asleep a lot faster than trying on my own."

"Yeah… Same here."

"R-really?"

He nodded, the gentle smile never leaving his features when he placed his lips on her crown and rested his head above hers. "Really." He squeezed her affectionately, staying like that for a few moments, reveling in her softness.

' _So, you impressed yet?'_

' _K-keep dreaming.'_

"And the stuff with your mom…"

"All dealt with. Her grave looks a lot better now thanks to the new tombstone I ordered. It really needed to be taken care of."

"That's good, but you know I'm not asking about that, Erina. How're you feeling now that you go to visit her more frequently?"

"O-oh…" Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes to think, her heart calm, "I miss her. But I finally let go. It's enough for me to know that she's up there watching over us. Both our mothers are."

"Yeah… they are. That's a really nice way of looking at it."

"It's what I learned from you."

"You did?"

"Of course." She smiled at his second squeeze, feeling comfortable with his chin resting on her head. They didn't say anything for a while after that, just watched as more waves met the shore down below, the ocean breeze fanning their faces lightly.

But then, Soma suddenly took a step back, grinning at her as he held out one hand, "So. Wanna dance?"

"W-what?" Her amethysts locked with his citrine ones before moving down towards his outstretched hand between them. His grin was even wider now, and Erina could see the amusement in his eyes. Just like back then.

"Let's dance."

"D-do you even remember how to dance?"

He shrugged, still grinning. "Partly? See it as practice for the graduation party. I gotta have a dance with the headmaster at some point there, right?"

"I-I suppose…" With her heart racing, she took his hand and allowed the boy to guide her back towards the center of the terrace. He placed both palms on her lower waist the same time she curled hers around his neck, their bodies slowly beginning to sway back and forth to the rhythm of the violin playing downstairs.

This time, there was no press to worry about, no Nakiri Senzaemon looking for them, no haste to get out of this place. Just them and the music. Erina couldn't believe how comfortable she was in the redhead's arms, how much she wanted to stay here until dawn.

Her hands tightened around his neck ever so slightly, their steps in perfect sync, and unlike last time, neither of them felt the need to fight back the feelings they shared. He dipped and twirled her around him as if he had done it a million times over, leading the dance with such confidence that Erina wondered if it even could be called 'practice' anymore.

He spun her out of his hold, let her twirl a few times on her own before pulling her back in, the heiress seeing her chance to do something she had done on pure reflex back on their very first dance up here. She slung her exposed leg around his torso once the momentum was there, lifting herself up a little to be at eye-level with him- trusting him to hold her in place.

And he did. As if knowing this would happen, he held on to her bare thigh with one hand, the other pushing her body up by pressing against her rear. She didn't care. Not now. She just enjoyed the feeling of him everywhere around her, his hands on her skin, his warm breath fanning her face.

' _What are you doing, Nakiri? …You know this spells trouble for both of us, right?'_

She leaned in, and rested her forehead against his. They tried to catch their breaths, calm their frantic heartbeats before Soma pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her crown- as if he knew very well what he would risk if his lips were to land anywhere else.

His hand lifted from her thigh for a second to undo the knot in her hair, letting it fall down her bare back as he threw the hairpin over his shoulder and got back to holding her thigh. Her surprise was written in her eyes when she stared past his head, pouting over the lost item. "What are you doing? The hair-do might've looked bad, but was it really necessary to throw the barrette?"

He shook his head in amusement, smirking. "Looked bad? Ya kidding me, right? You looked amazing. But this," his hand came up once more, this time to run his fingers through her silky hair, "this is how I like it best. This feels more _you_."

' _Look, I… I have no idea what's happening to me lately. You- it's somehow tied to you and… I can't really think straight right now, so…'_

She smiled gently at his earnest words, burying her face in the crook of his neck to avoid showing him the deep blush on her face.

' _What- what are we doing, Yukihira?'_

' _I don't know… but, damn it Nakiri, you've gotta stop me. Please.'_

He released her thigh only reluctantly when the music gained a faster rhythm, Erina stepping back only to rush forward again with a wide grin on her face. She pushed him further against the glass wall behind them, making him stumble for a moment.

"This might be a bit too fast for you," she breathed, "so we should start with some basic steps first. Just to ease you into it. There won't be just slow music playing at the graduation party, after all, and I don't think either of us would want you to embarrass yourself."

He huffed out a breath, taking a hold of her wrist before she had the chance to move away. "Screw that." With one swift motion, he yanked her towards him, pressing her body against his as he turned them around. Now, it was her who felt the cold glass on her back.

Seemingly not in the mood to give her questioning eyes an explanation, the boy just locked their lips together with impressive haste, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and gripping her hips almost painfully. She complied without hesitation, parting her lips to allow their tongues to finally meet.

He tasted delicious, as always. There was even a faint flavor of chocolate left from their shared treat at the orphanage earlier, and Erina couldn't get enough of it. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head to get more friction between them, eagerly pressing her chest against his.

' _I don't get it. Why didn't you stop me?'_

' _I-I don't… I-'_

' _Cut it out with the excuses, and give me a straight answer, would ya? Why didn't you stop me?'_

Her hands tightened around his neck, her lips moved in perfect harmony with his, nibbling and biting, sucking and licking over every spot that she's able to reach. After a heartbeat, she strayed from his lips to his jawline, his throat, his collarbone. He was pure temptation- a temptation she was all too willing to jump into.

Throwing her worries, her hesitation, her insecurities to the sea breeze, she decided to just enjoy herself right here in the now, finding her self-restraint worth the wait. This was insane on multiple levels, and Erina loved it.

' _I live for my cooking, Nakiri. If I start losing focus on that, then… I don't want this, okay?'_

' _S-so you're backing down now because your stupid ego took a hit when you were almost defeated in a food battle? Are you serious? What kind of excuse is that?'_

"Damn it, Erina. You know what you're doing right now? Pushing me. Too hard." His hands now wandered up and down her bare back before settling at her rear again, squeezing the shaped flesh underneath her gown as his lips moved down towards her sensitive neck. Erina immediately threw her head back to give him as much space as he needed, the sensation of him placing soft kisses along her collarbone driving her crazy the longer he did it. She was losing herself, and she didn't mind one bit.

"And you think you are the… only one who is being pushed to his limits here? That's foolish." She gasped when he bit down, licking over the spot in tender care.

"Guess this means we both lost the game, huh?"

"W-we… we did… Call it a draw?"

He bit down again, getting dangerously close to her chest. "Fine," he said before placing heated kisses all along her décolleté. She was seriously tempted to just throw the piece of clothing off, but couldn't thanks to well-placed straps at the back. "We can do that."

' _I don't expect you to understand this, Nakiri. I mean, how could I? You never had any sort of empathy inside you to begin with, so there's no point in telling you what I feel. Just drop it.'_

She struggled to slide the black jacket off his broad shoulders, grinning mischievously when it finally landed on the floor next to them. Loosening his tie and opening the first few buttons on his shirt were next on her list. If only he could stop landing heavy kisses on her décolleté for a second…

' _This has been a mistake from the start and I… don't want any of it. Not when my cooking is suffering the consequences.'_

' _S-so you weren't… I-I was wrong?'_

' _I don't know what you're talking about, but… I think I won't be able to handle this, Nakiri.'_

' _B-because you are scared?'_

Finally free of his tie, she pulled Soma towards her with surprising force, the heiress wasting no time to spin them around so that she had all the access she wanted to his neck and shoulders.

Would this really happen right now? After so many years of waiting- of yearning. Could she allow the rule to be broken?

' _Pathetic.'_

She was getting restless. After all, she had been both expecting and fearing this moment the entire evening. And the memories of their last confrontation on this terrace kept on coming up, both dread and insecurity tugging at the back of her mind.

"H-hey, Erina? Wait a sec. As much as I hate to stop… before this goes on, I think I gotta tell ya something first."

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, lips brushing against the skin of his chest as she muttered, "Now?"

"Better do it now, or else I'm gonna lose my nerve completely."

She cleared her throat, straightening up, "A-alright." Panic slowly creeped in. She took a step back, looking at him properly.

Soma looked uneasy, taking several big breaths, looking away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed so unusual. Why would his confidence fade away like that all of a sudden?

Erina willed herself to calm down. He did call her out on overthinking earlier. She shouldn't get right back to it. So, she folded her hands together and waited.

A few seconds passed without them saying anything, only the sound of the instruments down below filling the silence between them as the redhead struggled to keep his anxiety in check. After a rather strong shake of his head, she started to worry, after all, reaching a hand out to him, "Soma… are you alright?"

He looked straight into her eyes, his serious tone causing her to pull her hand back, "You know… there was actually another reason I brought you here tonight. Not just 'cause of an anniversary."

She nodded slightly. "Go on."

"Well… it was something I thought about a lot in the past couple of weeks. I wasn't sure where to start or how to do it exactly, so… I-it might even be too early, I dunno. But… I realized I truly wanted this. For a long time." She noticed a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin. He looked a bit shaken, as if she's breaking his silence on a really big decision. A very rare look on a commonly bright and confident face.

Could it be…? A memory earlier today suddenly popped out. When she tried asking him of his plans after graduation, his response was a warm but cryptic smile. Just a smile, nothing more.

And right now, his eyes- although mostly on her- were shifting back and forth between the ground and the glass railing on the other end of the terrace. Erina swallowed.

"At first I talked to Dad about it. Just to see what he would think of the idea, and if he'd support it. And he did. Well, with a few rules of his own to add, of course." He sighed, as if disappointed about something.

She tried to focus on what he's saying but a puzzle piece with a picture of Saiba Joichiro, honing his abilities as a chef by travelling around the world, started to form in her mind. The thought began to get a bit bitter when the face of her idol was suddenly replaced with Soma's. She smiled regretfully, trying not to interrupt him.

"Then, I called Gramps. He told me to go for it right away, which was a bit weird if ya ask me. He seemed even more on edge than I was when he heard the news."

Wait... he also talked with her grandfather? Unable to hold it, she blurted out in a shaky voice, "Soma, I don't understand… w-what is this about?"

A shake of his head was all the answer she got before he moved on, now visibly more focused than he had been earlier, "Next was Arato. Since I had already made up my mind, I just needed her to help me out with the details. You know, all that stuff I didn't think I needed."

"Wait. Hisako?" He's preparing for something- something that she doesn't know but her best friend can help with. Possibly requests… to take care of her? More puzzle pieces form.

"Yeah. She was really great. I definitely owe her one."

Good God… he can't possibly be… leaving? Is this how he felt when she suddenly took off? She desperately fought off rebellious tears that started to gather in her eyes. 'Stay strong,' she told herself. To no avail.

"S-so you want to… And you couldn't tell me sooner?" She swallowed again, feeling nothing actually go down her throat.

"Well, no… This isn't exactly something I can just blurt out anywhere, you know. I wanted to wait until… the timing was right."

"Oh…" She trembled.

It's only natural. He had always talked about his wish to see what his father had seen, to experience everything he had and possibly even more. He wanted to follow his passion, even if that means leaving her. She already knew it would come to this eventually, but… it still hurt. What kind of goodbye is this? All the trouble of dressing up, coming here, asking about her well-being… just so he could tell her what she dreaded to hear the most? It isn't fair.

With her lower lip trapped between her teeth, Erina watched him take another deep breath, no longer rubbing his neck. He then moved on to pull something out of his back pocket, slowly lowering himself to one knee right in front of her before he raised his hand and opened the small, velvet box. And the shock kicked in.

Now more serious than nervous, he looked up at her, and his passionate, piercing gaze froze the tears to a halt, "You told me earlier that I had a lifetime to challenge you and prove how good I am. I'm taking you up on that. I want that lifetime to try my best for you. If you let me… I wanna take this as far as I can." his face settled into a tender smile, channeling all his courage into letting her know how he feels about her, "Will you marry me, Erina?"

She stumbled a couple of steps back, hands pressed firmly against her mouth as she took in the full view in front of her. The last of her resolve to stop the tears was fully blown away.

He isn't… leaving? She got it wrong? Erina hiccupped, more tears falling.

He is proposing… actually proposing marriage.

A warmth she had never felt before spread inside her stomach, all the way up to her cheeks. There was no describing the happiness she felt, the overwhelming love and desire to be with this foolish man for the rest of her life. The man who had successfully broken in all her walls one by one, the man who had managed to spark her anger more times than she could count, the man who always greets her with a wide grin and unwavering passion in his eyes. Never in a million years had Erina imagined to be tied forever to someone like him, to fall in love with such a pure soul. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

Stepping back towards him, she let her hands fall back on her sides as she gave him the brightest smile she had ever worn on her face. She was still trembling when she answered him, "Y-you idiot… as if I could refuse after that." And she would carry those words with pride.

"…W-wait, seriously?"

"What? Were you expecting something else?" She ignored the wetness on her cheeks as she glared down at him in fake irritation, trying to contain her gushing happiness. "I can always take that back if you like," she said, but still allowed him to take her hand and place the ring on the right finger. It fit perfectly.

He grinned, relief written all over his face. "Hell no. Get ready for some nasty competitions on a daily basis. I'm not gonna let ya go ever again."

"Hmph, as if you could. I'm not moving an inch away from you. And if it's a challenge you want, _you_ should get ready to lose on a daily basis instead."

"This means war then, Erina. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

She laughed, falling onto her own knees to be at eye-level with him. "I think I have a pretty good idea…"

"Oh yeah?" Brushing the tears out of her face with his thumb, the boy grinned even wider, excitement barely contained. "Ya sure you do?"

"Pretty sure, yes. And it will be the most brutal war you have ever faced, I guarantee it."

"Yeah, true. But ya know what? I'd like that. Bring it on."

And with that, he pulled her in for a long embrace, they both laughing and clinging to each other as the music continued to play in the background. Never in her wildest dreams could Erina have predicted that this was how their night together would come to an end- that she would walk out of this building with a shining ring on her finger and a new promise for life. With this, she had everything she could've ever asked for.

And hopefully, her mother could see her happiness as well, one thumb lifted while grinning at her daughter in pride.

' _Let him love you, sweetie.'_

She finally knew how she could do that, knew how she could show her own in return. Two years ago, Alice had asked what the redhead had in mind for his proposal, and now, they would be able to finally give her cousin the answer she had been waiting for. The most incredible answer ever.

"And here I thought you were going to tell me that you'll leave me soon to travel around the world like Saiba-sama did."

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Well, because… I don't know. You don't want to?"

He pressed her trembling body tighter against him, chuckling. "I do. But if I'd leave this place, do ya honestly think I wouldn't take you with me?"

"You… want me to come with you?" That, she hadn't seen coming. Erina smiled against his neck, overjoyed at the possibility of a whole new adventure with him.

"Duh. I'm not going anywhere unless you come to. But let's not talk about that now. We have a lotta time to think 'bout all the stuff we wanna do later, right?"

"R-right…"

"And, Erina?" His tone changed into a more serious one again, the boy squeezing her against his chest as he spoke, "Thank you… I mean it. I didn't think you'd actually agree to marry me."

"I would be an even bigger fool than you if I had refused. And I can't risk someone else taking what's mine."

He snickered delightfully, lips pressing firmly against her temple, "Fair enough. The same goes for you though. You're stuck with me for life now."

"I'm fine with that."

They settled into comfortable silence, hugging each other as if their very lives depended on it. Erina still couldn't stop crying, and by now, Soma had given up trying to wipe her eyes dry. It had no use anyway. So instead, he simply kissed the top of her head over and over again, showing her affection she never thought possible. Especially from him.

What was going to happen next was something they both eagerly awaited. Telling all their friends about the engagement, choosing a suitable date with her grandfather and Saiba-sama… it would be rough putting all the focus they had left on the last step of their education now that a wedding was among the list of things to look forward to. But they would have to manage. Somehow.

A wedding. With Soma… She still couldn't believe it. No matter how long she watched her new ring shine in the dim light around them, she just couldn't wrap her head around it. They would actually become husband and wife.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Are we even allowed to get married at seventeen?"

She felt him shrug against her shoulder, a smile spreading on her face when he snorted at her question. "Dunno. But if Gramps told me to go for it and ask you right away, I think he might have something in mind to get past whatever rule states that we can't. I wouldn't worry about it too much. He'd come right back here to take care of it if he really wants to."

"Yes, fair point. Another question though. What made you decide to do it now of all times? Did something happen?"

"Not really. I just thought 'why not', since we're almost graduating and all. I was mainly waiting for that to be over."

"Which clearly you couldn't. We haven't graduated yet."

"Well, it's your fault."

"M-my fault? How so?"

Laughing, the boy placed a few strands of hair behind her ear, eyes squinted when he answered, "You made it too hard for me to wait. It was all because of that look you gave me every time I came into the office."

"Hm? What look?" She leaned back, curious eyes meeting his as he smiled down at her.

"…That one."

"O-oh…" A furious blush spread across her cheeks when he gave her a sly wink. "So then… you always were set on marrying me?"

"'Course. You had doubts?"

She shook her head, the movement soft as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "Not really. I just didn't think you would… actually go through with it, that's all."

"Sounds like doubting to me."

"I assure you, it's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is- you know what? Never mind. Maybe I have doubted you. But only a little."

Again, he pressed her harder against his torso, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. "Don't ever do that, you hear? You're the only one I'd ever want to get married to. It's all I've been thinking about."

"Which explains why you have been so forgetful lately." Leaning back, she grinned at him with squinted eyes, no more tears left to blur her vision. "And why you were so nervous today. I finally have my answer."

"Yeah, right. Very funny. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack back there, ya know. This is some nerve-wracking business, I tell ya that."

"Oh I believe you. You looked terrified."

"Pfff, Come on, not that much. Uneasy, at best."

"No, no. I'm telling you, it was fear. I could see it in your eyes. For a second, I feared you might actually pass out. Good thing you pulled yourself together in time, or else I would have called for some help."

"Hey! I told you, I wasn't. As if I'd be scared." He rolled his eyes before the corners of his lips stretched into a crooked smirk, one that caused the small hairs on her neck to rise in alarm. "More importantly, though… Now that that's settled, did you just admit ya lost our bet earlier? Because I could've sworn you did. Right into my ear."

She knew it. "T-that's not an appropriate thing to ask right after I agreed t-to marry you, you fool! A-and besides… so did you! It was a draw. Nothing to brag about."

"Oh, but if I hadn't stopped ya when I did, you would've jumped at me without a second thought, wouldn't cha? Like I was your dinner or something."

"W-what are you talking about?! It wasn't like that at all!" She rose to her feet quickly, walked back to the glass door, and grumbled when she almost stumbled over her own dress. "So shameless."

Ah, c'mon!" Rushing after her, the boy placed both hands behind his head as he began to chuckle. "Admit it, you looked kinda hungry there, Erina. Did you see me as a piece of chocolate? It's fine, you can admit it."

"S-stop it! I did _not_!"

"Yeah, I bet ya did. Damn… I had no idea I could get cha all riled up like that. Kinda makes me wonder how long it'll take 'till you actually-"

"I-I said stop!" Her steps got quicker, her embarrassment overbearing at this point. She couldn't face him any longer, so she just climbed back down the stairs with parts of her gown safely tucked away in one hand to help her avoid tripping over her own feet this time.

"Hey, could ya let me try it again?"

"T-try what?" She shouldn't have asked.

"Well, there was this one spot that kinda got me curious, and-"

Yes, she really shouldn't have. "N-no!"

"Aw, why not? I wanna touch it again."

"Not on your life, idiot! L-leave me alone!" She heard the redhead following close behind her, his laughter contagious despite the frown on her face.

Every now and then, her eyes would shift down to the new ring sparkling beautifully under the bright chandelier. It was the most valuable possession she had now, the greatest of all her jewelry. She would treasure this ring to the day she died, show it off with pride whenever she could, and just enjoy the feeling of it on her finger until it was replaced with the one she would carry for the rest of their lives together.

"C'mon!" Soma snickered behind her, "Ya were about to lemme do even more if I hadn't-"

"T-that's enough! I swear, Yukihira Soma, if you say one more word, I am going to throw you out the window! S-so vulgar! I cannot believe you!"

"But I wanna know what happens if I touch that one spot again!"

"T-too bad for you, because I don't! N-now stop following me, you pervert!"

His laughter got louder, "Oh man, I can't wait to marry ya! This look is so priceless, I gotta see it every day!"

"W-would you stop it already?!"

"And those sounds you made… damn. I don't think I'll ever get enough of that! Best thing is, I didn't even do all that much! It was all you!"

"Forget it! I-I changed my mind! No wedding! Stay far away from me, you hear?! Idiot!" He cracked up all over again at her embarrassed shriek, following his new fiancée all the way down the stairs as he continued to tease her.

At this point, the terrace was completely empty again, only the sound of hysterical laughter filling the large space that was normally used for celebrations. No one would ever know that here, on this very terrace, something outstanding took place. No one would ever guess that right here, the two most famous chefs-to-be had decided to face the storm of culinary greatness together, to share the rest of their lives with one another.

Because here, only the ocean breeze and the stars above would serve as their witnesses. A fact that wouldn't change for many years to come- years of freedom, happiness, and peace. For the couple that is going to make a step towards a better future.

Together.

* * *

Wooooowwwww! And there you have it. The very end of our little story!

I can't believe it's actually over! Damn, that was a fun ride! So many amazing people I got to meet, so many amazing reviews I was given the pleasure of reading! From the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much for all your time, guys! I really appreciate every single one of you! And I really hope I'll see you all again for the next story lamperouge rolo and I are hopefully gonna tackle together- whenever that's gonna be.

After this, there's gonna be a sweet, sweet epilog we can look forward to, and I really hope it'll satisfy all you guys to some extent! This is why we rated this thing M, after all, so be ready, hahahah!

Please stay safe out there, everyone. And as always,

Take care!

 _R/N: Thank you so much for giving your time and reading this amazing work by Galp. It was truly an honor to work on this. I hope you guys enjoyed this journey with us. There are still a lot of things to improve on, but I'm proud of the work we've done. Thank you for sticking around. xoxo Rolo_


End file.
